


Me Gustas Dañado

by LynValo



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anti-Hero, Anti-Hero Hiro Hamada, Blood and Violence, Both characters are adult, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Illegal Activities, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Musician Miguel Rivera, Non-Graphic Violence, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Hiro Hamada, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 205,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: [Dark-Higuel] Un amor incondicional e intenso que se alimenta del alma rota del otro. Un amor trágico, capaz de cualquier cosa.Donde Miguel al huir de casa ya no volvió porque su familia no entendió su sueño. Y donde Hiro vengó la muerte de Tadashi destruyendo al culpable.Miguel no quiere ser parte de la familia que intenta frustrar su sueño de ser músico y aquella que despreció a Héctor sin siquiera conocer la verdad.Hiro no lamenta haber vengado a Tadashi tomando la vida de Callaghan. No es un héroe como el que sus amigos creyeron que se convertiría, pero hay una línea muy delgada entre lo que Hiro hace y lo que es un criminal.¿Qué es lo que pasará cuando Hiro y Miguel se encuentren, ambos cargando sus fantasmas y demonios?**Para más aclaraciones lee las etiquetas del fic**





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Si no te gusta la ship, o la temática oscura del fic, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí, simplemente retírate pacíficamente.
> 
> Si te ha llamado la atención o ya eres amante de la ship, Bienvenido(a) :D
> 
> (Sí, este fic está publicado en Wattpad y ya muy avanzado, pero no le tengo mucha confianza a esa plataforma y por elo también lo iré subiendo aquí en ao3 al igual que otras historias).

Ambos habían pasado por tantos momentos desagradables y difíciles, concentrándose sólo es su propósito, intentando alcanzarlo a cualquier costo, evadiendo y alejando a las personas que se interponían o que pretendían siquiera juzgarles. Los demás no les iban a entender, nadie más que ellos tenían idea de lo que habían pasado, de lo que habían sentido y aun sienten. Cada quién vive a su manera, ¿por qué ellos no podrían hacerlo?

Miguel buscaba su sueño, estaba pagando caro por ello, pero no hacía daño a nadie. Hiro sólo hacía daño a quién lo merecía, porque conocía bien el dolor que deja que alguien te arrebate lo que más quieres. No quiere volver a pasar por ello, no quiere que alguien bueno pase por algo similar, y si es así, necesita ser vengado. 

Habían dejado de ser unos niños, alejados por años del amor fraternal que su corazón se endureció más y más. No parecía que el amor fuera ser algo que necesitaban o anhelaban, o quizá es que todavía no estaban preparado para ello, sin embargo se conocieron antes de estar listos.

Luego de haber recibido tanto cariño en su infancia en una gran familia, Miguel volvió a sentirse amado con Hiro. Ahora que volvía a tener ese cariño recordaba lo mucho que lo adoró, la forma en que lo hizo sentir, no quería volver a perderlo. No habría problema, porque Hiro daba todo por él. 

Con la llegada de Miguel a su vida, Hiro se descubrió capaz de volver a sentir hasta llegar a amar. No importaba lo roto que encontró a Miguel, aun así el chico sabía cómo amarlo; sin juzgarlo, sin abandonarlo.

—Ellos jamás van a entenderte, pero yo lo hago — Miguel le susurraba tan dulcemente, tomándolo entre sus brazos cada que las dudas asaltaban a Hiro —. El mundo no es perfecto como los demás lo quieren ver, y tú te encargas de arreglarlo, pero no puedes hacerlo siempre de una forma que ellos consideren correcta. 

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti — siempre le aseguraba Hiro, llenado el rostro de Miguel con besos —. Mataré a todo que aquél que te lastime e intente destruir tu sueño.   
Un amor incondicional e intenso que se alimenta del alma rota del otro. Un amor trágico, capaz de cualquier cosa.


	2. Miguel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes que aparecen independientemente de Miguel y su familia, son personajes originales.

 

 

Ha crecido tratando de ser el niño bueno y bien portado que sus padres podrían merecer. Ocultando su amor por la música en una familia que durante generaciones la ha odiado. Creyó haber estado haciendo un buen trabajo en ello, hasta el día donde cometió el terrible error de gritar a todo pulmón que se convertiría en músico.

Debió de haberse imaginado que luego de que mamá Elena rompiera sus discos y su guitarra que con tanto esmero había hecho, frente a toda su familia y nadie le haya defendido, que hacerlos cambiar de opinión era algo que no iba a suceder. No importó que huyera de casa, no se inmutaron por lo que él les contó que pasó, ignoraron la evidencia que mamá Coco les mostró. Un NO a la música era definitivo. “ _Inventas tal cantidad de locuras sólo para ver si caemos y te dejamos tocar tú música”,_ le había dicho su abuela con un tono tan fastidiado mientras los demás asentían estando de acuerdo con ella.

No hubo forma de convencerlos, de hecho hubo un punto en que desistió de su idea de ser músico con tal de que le escucharan respecto a Héctor. Esperaba que lo perdonaran a pesar de todos los años transcurridos y de que ellos no le llegaron a conocer, pero tampoco lo quisieron escuchar, sólo se ganaba más gritos y miradas furiosas.

Mamá Coco era la única en su familia con la que podía hablar de su sueño, su sentir y sus tristezas. Sin embargo, ella falleció pocos meses después de su aventura en el _mundo de los muertos_ , dejando a Miguel sintiéndose solo como nunca antes entre toda su familia. A pesar del inmenso dolor que le provocó la partida de su bisabuela, él tuvo que actuar rápido si quería recuperar un poco de la memoria de Héctor, así que con las lágrimas cubriéndole casi por completo la vista, había ido hasta la habitación de Mamá Coco antes de que alguien se pusiera a vaciar sus cosas; entonces tomó las cartas de Héctor y su fotografía. Las escondió lo mejor que pudo, pues era al único que podrían importarle esas memorias.

Le habían obligado a trabajar en el taller, reafirmándole que eso es lo que tenía que hacer al ser parte de la familia Rivera. No le dejaban tiempo para ir a bolear zapatos y así no se tomara el pretexto de ir a la plaza del mariachi. Saliendo de la escuela tenía que regresar inmediatamente a la casa a hacer algo que odiaba y eso era horrible, era como estar siempre castigado.

El primer día de muertos sin mamá Coco, Miguel intentó convencer a su abuela de colocar la fotografía de Héctor en el altar, pero obviamente ella se negó y él recibió otro tremendo regaño. Tuvo que improvisar un pequeño altar en su antiguo escondite para poder colocar la foto de Héctor, temiendo a cada instante que su familia lo descubriera.

A Miguel le costaba cada vez más sonreír, luego de ser un niño alegre, cariñoso y extrovertido, su luz parecía estarse apagando. Quizás eso era lo que siempre quisieron sus familiares, porque Miguel notaba que mientras más callado estuviera, casi ausente, el resto parecía mantener su buen humor, ya que no había gritos como cuando se dedicaban a regañarle por la mínima cosa. Su pequeña hermanita era la única razón por la que se le escapaban sonrisas genuinas; la cargaba, intentaba enseñarle a hablar, jugaba con ella, a veces le cantaba cuando creía que nadie podía escucharle, pero la gran mayoría de las veces alguien escuchaba y terminaban gritoneándole frente a su hermanita provocando que la pequeña llorara y Miguel sintiera su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente porque él lo provocaba indirectamente.

Dos años habían pasado lentamente padeciendo las mismas situaciones. Por mucho tiempo que fuese, Miguel seguía sin acostumbrarse a trabajar en el taller intentando fabricar zapatos, pero tal parecía que sus padres y abuela lo preferían ahí haciendo un pésimo trabajo que haciendo otras cosas en otro lado donde no pudieran vigilarlo y manejar cada segundo de su vida. Desde mucho antes había comenzado a ser cansado, pero cada vez era más doloroso reiterar que el amor que su familia decía tenerle no era lo suficientemente grande como para apoyarle, o confiar en él cuando accedió a ya no pensar en la música. No le creían. ¿A caso siempre sería así, vivir con la presión constante de no dar un paso en falso que pondría ceños fruncidos y gritos en sus familiares? 

Si jamás recuperaría su confianza a pesar de estar día tras día encerrado en ese taller, manteniéndose calladito sin soltar una sola melodía en un silbido, ¿por qué iba seguir esforzándose?

Ya ni siquiera era _quiero vivir para ser músico,_ sino que se conformaba con un simple _quiero vivir normalmente como antes, reír, salir con amigos, sentir que tenía una familia que me quería._ Pero no podía recuperarlo, no querían dárselo. Estaba llegando a su límite.

Una mañana antes de partir a la escuela, Miguel llenó su mochila con toda la ropa que pudo caberle y guardó muy bien sus ahorros. Así se fue a la secundaria, tomando las clases sin libros y sin libretas para tomar apuntes. A la hora del descanso se separó de sus amigos más habituales para ir a con otro de sus compañeros; no eran los amigos más cercanos, pero se hablaban. Aquél chico se llamaba Adrián y apenas el año pasado había llegado a Santa Cecilia, pues venía de la Ciudad de México; era un chico un año mayor que sus compañeros, amigable y relajado, con _cierta_ reputación de que su familia no andaba en buenos pasos y por ello se habían tenido que mudar a Santa Cecilia. Sería cierto o no por el estigma que se le solía dar a los citadinos, Miguel necesitaba alguien como Adrián en ese momento.

Fue más sencillo de lo que había creído. Le pidió a Adrián que le dejara quedarse en su casa unos días, con la explicación rápida que había pelado con sus padres, su compañero simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que no había problema.

Los padres de Adrián no solían estar mucho en casa, Miguel no sabía a qué se dedicaban, sólo había sabido que viajaban frecuentemente a la ciudad y a otros Estados. Estando en casa de su amigo, Miguel se decidió a contarle parte de su historia, sólo omitiendo lo de la tierra de los muertos, pero haciendo énfasis en la actitud tóxica que había tomado su familia con él en los últimos dos años. Con ello, su exageradamente despreocupado compañero le dijo que podía quedarse con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, ya que era seguro que sus padres no tendrían inconveniente. Miguel le tomaría la palabra.

Él no tenía teléfono celular, la mayoría de sus amigos tampoco, así que no había forma que lo estuvieran buscando insistentemente. Además había dejado una nota en su habitación, sólo diciéndoles a toda su familia que los quería mucho, pero necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo. Con suerte y lo tomaban como una simple rabieta adolescente, mientras él se ponía a pensar si era cierto que sólo necesitaba un tiempo lejos de ellos, pasando unos días con un amigo, el cuál era un chico que se ganaba varias miradas juzgonas entre los habitantes del pueblo.

Miguel no volvió a la escuela, pues no había llevado sus libros con él, además de que sus padres podían estarle esperando allí para llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Adrián faltaba mucho a clases, pues sin nadie que le obligaba a hacerlo le parecía fácil, sin embargo los pocos días que fue en las primeras dos semanas, le contó a Miguel que escuchó cómo sus padres ya se habían comunicado con sus amigos preguntando si sabían dónde pudiera estar.

La culpa podría golpearle fuertemente, pero sólo bastaba con recordar lo asfixiante que se sentía estar con su familia como para que lo dejara pasar unos días más. Sobre todo si Adrián tenía un par de guitarras y se las prestaba. Cómo había extrañado tocar y cantar. _Cantar para el mundo. Y el resto no era importante._ Recordó las palabras de sus tatarabuelos.

Se hacen sacrificios por lo que uno quiere.

Si ya se había atrevido a salir de casa, ¡qué esperaba para comenzar a trabajar para cumplir su sueño!

—Adrián — Miguel le había llamado, una ocasión en que los dos estaban holgazaneando en la habitación —, ya me decidí; ¡voy a ser músico! Tengo que serlo, lo he querido siempre.

—Entonces comienza a serlo — le dijo su amigo, con una sonrisa amplia.

—Necesito irme de Santa Cecilia, tengo que ganar dinero — Miguel se mordió las uñas mientras pensaba en todo eso —. Si sigo aquí, tarde o temprano me atraparán y será peor el vivir con ellos. ¿¡Qué hago!?

—Todos los que quieren triunfar se van al gabacho o al menos a la Ciudad, ¿no? — se encogió de hombros — Escucha, si vas en serio, podemos hablarlo con mis papás, ellos quizá te ayuden, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? — preguntó entusiasmado.

—Sí, nomas no te vayas a rajar.

—A la ciudad, ¿no? — tuvo que asegurar — Salir del país es riesgoso, ya sabes todo lo que se dicen en las noticias.

 A Miguel no le convenía desconfiar, mucho menos indagar si se le haría un enorme favor. Días después de esa charla con Adrián, los padres de éste habían vuelto y ambos contaron las intenciones de Miguel. Los señores sólo le dijeron que ellos mantenían _negocios_ aquí y allá y que podían ayudarle si así lo quería.

—Eres un buen chamaco con una familia culera — le había dicho el señor, y Miguel ya ni siquiera sintió la ofensa dicha a su familia, porque ahora sí debería de preocuparse y pensar sólo en él mismo —, así que por eso te vamos a ayudar. Si quieres irte pa’ la ciudad, te llevamos con unos conocidos, ya sea que ellos te den asilo y chamba, o sólo asilo y ya tú buscas la chamba aparte. Pero nomas no te apendejes, ¿eh, chamaco?

Así fue como Miguel con 14 años, unas cuantas prendas de ropa y sus pocos ahorros, había abandonado Santa Cecilia para dirigirse a la Ciudad de México.

La casa a dónde le llevaron era enorme y entonces Miguel ya comenzaba a estar mucho más curioso, pero igual se guardó sus cuestionamientos nada convenientes para su situación y el momento. Era una casa linda, y la pareja que los recibieron parecían ser igual de amables que los padres de Adrián. Conversaron por un momento y luego se centraron en la situación de Miguel.

—Si te quedas a trabajar para nosotros, puedes vivir aquí sin problema — le explicó la señora —. Si buscas trabajo en otro lado, sólo te dejamos quedar aquí por un tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que haría? — les preguntó.

—Diversas tareas, dependiendo — ahora habló el otro hombre —, pero te conviene, créeme, te pagaremos bien y en dólares, no pesos.

—Todo porque también pagamos la discreción — aclaró la mujer con una sonrisa —. Aquí no será tu jaula, pequeño, vas a poder de andar de aquí a allá a tu antojo cuando no estés ocupado, pero con nadie se habla de lo que hay aquí.

Entonces la reputación que se mantenía en la familia de Adrián fue cierta, y a estas alturas Miguel todavía no podía descifrar bien de qué se trataba, menos de lo que le hablaban estas nuevas personas, pero sus opciones no eran muchas, por decir nulas. ¿Además, qué tan malo podría ser si amablemente le estaban ofreciendo ayudarle gracias a la intervención de los padres de su amigo?

—Trabajo para ustedes — se decidió, pues seguro no era nada peor que fabricar zapatos.

Ese mismo día le explicaron qué haría y por qué necesitaban la discreción. Él a veces haría la comida, iría por las compras, _cuidaría_ la casa junto a otra persona, nada realmente fuera de lo común, pero pronto supo a qué se dedicaban y por qué la casa era tan grande con varios cuartos enormes. _“Pasamos a personas a Estados Unidos, aquí recibimos a algunos grupos que vienen de varios países de américa del sur en su paso por México para llegar a USA”,_ le habían explicado con simpleza, pero recordándole que eso era lo que no tenía qué decir a nadie más. Miguel se impresionó simplemente, sabía vagamente que la migración ilegal consistía en toda una red, y ahora estaría viendo parte de ello directamente.

A los pocos meses se acostumbró a trabajar ahí y no tener siempre la misma tarea. A veces le tocaba hacer la comida si llegaba un grupo grande de personas, con regularidad iba por las compras, y otras ocasiones servía como chofer personal de sus jefes, ya que le habían enseñado a manejar. Cuando las tareas eran pocas, salía, o componía canciones al tocar la guitarra, ya que fue una de las primeras cosas que se compró, otras ocasiones escuchaba las historias de algunas personas que llegaban a la casa, esperando que el camión que los llevaría a la frontera llegara.

Miguel había intentado buscar un trabajo de músico, aunque sea en un restaurante, en bares, pero la paga era muy poca, y era cierto, le iba muy bien económicamente justo dónde estaba, tanto que así se le habían ido dos años.

—¿Por qué no utilizas el internet para darte a conocer? — le había preguntado su jefa una vez casualmente mientras Miguel tocaba algunos acordes en el jardín.

—Capaz que mi familia me encuentra por eso — respondió con cara de susto — Aun no quiero regresar con ellos. No hasta que haya logrado algo.

Pocos días luego de haber llegado a la ciudad de México, Miguel se comunicó con sus padres, sólo para decirles que estaba bien, que aun los quería y quizá pronto regresaría, él no los dejó hablar para que no le gritaran más de lo que alcanzó a escuchar. Así continuó, dándoles llamadas de vez en cuando, al principio eran gritos que no distinguía entre tantas cosas que querían decirle, luego fueron sollozos, y luego de casi dos años lejos sólo quedaba un silencio mientras él hablaba y al final sus padres le pedían que volviera, que abandonara ese absurdo sueño. _Absurdo,_ continuaban con ello luego de todo lo que ya había hecho para seguir intentando conseguirlo.

—Si no sientes que aquí puedas lograrlo — continuó su jefa —, ¿por qué mejor no intentas en otro lado? Tienes talento, Miguel, además también tienes las ganas. Quizás es hora de que te vuelvas a arriesgar más.

—También lo he estado pensando — confesó.

—¿Y qué esperas? — ella le animó — Mira, te voy a extrañar, pero me va a dar gusto que andes logrando lo que quieres.

—Me da miedo — murmuró —, no va ser lo mismo que aquí. No tengo a dónde llegar.

—Sabes que nosotros también arreglamos eso — le recordó —. Si te animas a irte para el otro lado, te ayudo a conseguirte un lugar a dónde le corras de inmediato, pero ya sabes que máximo una semana, luego tú le buscas. Es el problema cuando no tienes familia allá.

Sí, Miguel entendía, había aprendido como ellos movían su red, es por ello que también estuvo ahorrando lo mayor posible en ese par de años.

—Y para que veas que te agarré mucho cariño, nada más te voy a cobrar la mitad de lo que cobramos por pasarte — le dijo alegremente. Miguel le sonrió todavía sin dar una respuesta definitiva.

No tuvieron que pasar muchos días para que Miguel se decidiera. Ahora, a sus 16 años, otra vez con una sola mochila y con más ahorros, Miguel iba en un autobús lleno de otras personas que iban en busca del _sueño americano_ rumbo a la frontera, para que de ahí le pasaran al gabacho por medio de los túneles que ocupaban los infames narcotraficantes.

Miguel ahí determinó que, si sería capaz de hacer eso, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir su propósito. Porque lograr ser un músico reconocido no sería fácil, pero era hora de trabajar en serio para ello.

Llegó a Texas con el contacto que sus exjefes le habían conseguido, y aunque no podía quedarse muchos días ahí, las personas que le recibieron ayudaban a él y a otros a conseguir un boleto de autobús o dándoles ubicaciones de sitios dónde podrían conseguir una habitación sin muchos problemas. Pero como Miguel no venía a trabajar de lo mismo que la mayoría de las otras personas, le sugirieron unos lugares diferentes a los que se podía desplazar.

Quizás era el nerviosismo de estar en otro país y solo, pero Miguel no se quiso mover de Texas, mejor fue a buscar un lugar barato donde rentar. Tendría que ser un lugar marginado, desde luego, donde no te pedían papeles para hacer un contrato de renta, donde estabas rodeado de todo lo ilegal. Ahí supo que su buena suerte podría acabarse, que en serio tendría que luchar por conseguir algo. Pero ya estaba ahí, y como dirían sus tíos: _ni modo, a chingarle._

Desde el primer día salió a comprarse una guitarra nueva, pues no había llevado una consigo. Ya con su instrumento, no hubo día en que no saliera a buscar trabajo. La mayoría de los bares y restaurantes ya no estaban contratando, o se negaban a darle siquiera una oportunidad al no contar con documentación. _No podemos darle trabajo a indocumentados,_ le decían y con ello Miguel iba sintiendo más la pesadez y el miedo de _¿y ahora qué?_ Así que tuvo que volver al barrio dónde había conseguido alojarse, seguro ahí no les importaría si contabas con _papeles,_ el problema era que es un sitio de constante riesgo, pero mejor eso a no hacer nada.

Se metió a un bar fácilmente, ni siquiera le detuvieron por ser menor de edad. Preguntó al bartender con quién tenía qué dirigirse si buscaba trabajo, y el chico un poco curioso le guío.

—¿Qué quieres? — le había dicho directamente un hombre robusto que estaba sentado en una de las mesas, sin voltearle a ver realmente. Apenas atardecía, así que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Miguel tomó el valor para comenzar a hablar.

—Yo…, yo estoy buscando trabajo, señor — intentó que la voz no le temblara, pero aun así lo hizo y fue casi un murmuro, de cualquier modo aquel hombre le escuchó y finalmente giró a mirarle directamente, dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza, y luego volviendo su vista a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? — cuestionó el hombre arqueando una ceja.

—Soy músico — dijo, y el hombre sólo frunció los labios, dejándolos en un silencio —. Puedo…, puedo tocar algunas canciones para mostrarle.

Aquel hombre aceptó, así que Miguel subió al pequeño escenario que se mostraba. Checó rápidamente que su guitarra estuviese bien afina y comenzó a tocar y cantar esperando que el nerviosismo no le venciera. Después de un par de demostraciones, el dueño le llamó para que se acercara de nuevo. El corazón de Miguel latía fuertemente.

—Escucha, niño — el hombre se acomodó en su asiento —, tienes buena voz, pero más te vale que te deshagas de ese nerviosismo, te puede convenir, eres lindo y eso también atraerá a clientes.

—¿C-cómo? — las manos comenzaban a temblarle de nuevo.

—La cosa es así: yo te doy el trabajo para que vengas y toques algunas canciones, por ahora…, uhm, dos veces a la semana, como prueba — le explicó y Miguel asintió —. Cualquier otro _trabajito_ que consigas a parte con algún cliente ya lo aprovecharás tú. Mira, a ti no te voy a cobrar extra por eso, porque vas a tener que hacerlo con más discreción que las chicas que vienen a eso exclusivamente, para que no comencemos con problemas de robar clientes y eso.

—Yo sólo tocaré música — aseguró, con la voz temblando y el rostro completamente ruborizado al escuchar tal insinuación.

—Ay, niño — el hombre soltó una carcajada —. Eres muy nuevo aquí, ¿cierto? Pronto se te irá quitando lo ingenuo, y más vale que sea así para que aprendas a moverte aquí. Lo bueno que sigues viéndote inocente, a algunas personas les gusta eso, ya sabes, además tu acento es adorable. Tienes algunas ventajas, niño, yo te aconsejaría que no las desperdicies. Y tampoco te espantes, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, pero pronto te acostumbrarás. ¿Qué dices?

—Sí, bueno, yo…, sí, acepto trabajar aquí tocando música — volvió a aclarar.

—Bien, empiezas mañana, hoy ya tengo cubierto lo del _entretenimiento_ — el hombre se levantó de su lugar y le sonrió — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Miguel.

—Bueno, Miguel, ¿qué te parece si hoy te quedas para ver cómo se mueven las cosas aquí? Vete familiarizando.

—… Está bien.

Lo hizo, se quedó casi toda la noche, mirando cómo el lugar se iba llenando poco a poco de personas, de humo de cigarrillo, del olor a tabaco y alcohol. Hombre y mujeres casi por igual, de la misma forma que ubicó a las personas que le mencionó su nuevo jefe. Vestidas sensualmente, al igual que cada movimiento en su cuerpo y cada gesto en su rostro; coqueteando con los hombres. Algunas se iban con ellos a la parte de arriba del lugar, viendo cómo se pagaba por subir, quizá había habitaciones allá arriba; otras más sólo se quedaban como compañía de algunos mientras bebían y se emborrachaban, despilfarrando el dinero. ¿Entonces a eso se había referido su jefe al decirle que _no tenía que hacer nada que no quisiera_? Miguel se removió inquieto en su asiento, siendo ahora más consciente de las miradas coquetas que le habían dirigido algunas personas a lo lejos, o cada que se acercaban a la barra. Sólo le hizo sentirse más cohibido, a pesar de que le llamaba la atención ver tanto billete verde siendo repartido sólo por una sonrisa encantadora, un acercamiento superficial, una risa falsa.

Igual _aún_ no se sentía listo para hacer eso, así que siguió haciéndose chiquito en su asiento, compartiendo de vez en cuando una charla banal con uno de los bartender, queriendo ignorar las miradas insistentes que algunas personas todavía le dirigían.

—¿De dónde vienes? — le preguntó el bartender cuando pudo acercarse a platicar de nuevo con él.

—México — murmuró Miguel, esforzándose por quitar la vista del movimiento a su alrededor para mirar al chico que ahora le sonreía amigablemente.

—No llevas mucho aquí, ¿cierto?

—No, pocos días — se encogió de hombros — ¿Tú siempre has vivido aquí?

—No, bueno, en el país sí, pero tampoco llevo mucho en Texas — le contestó mientras limpiaba la barra —. Vengo de San Fransokyo.

—¿San Fransokyo? — Miguel frunció el ceño, no sabía dónde queda el lugar, ni había oído hablar al respecto, pero mejor no quiso preguntar para no verse tan torpe — ¿Por qué te fuiste de ahí?

—Tuve pequeños problemas — hizo un ademán de comillas mientras mantenía un gesto divertido —. Me gustaba vivir ahí, es grandioso, en serio, siempre y cuando seas un santo que siempre se porte bien, sino…

—¿Qué pasa? — Miguel comenzó a interesarse.

—¿Has leído cómics, visto películas de superhéroes? — el chico preguntó y Miguel asintió — Pues en San Fransokyo hay una clase de héroes, pero no todo es tan lindo y perfecto como muestran en la ficción. En la vida real todo es más crudo, amiguito. Yo no soy un santo, pero hey, no cometí nunca delitos graves, pero a veces no hay distinción para _su_ justicia. Decidí irme antes de que me pasara algo realmente malo.

—Eso suena bastante serio.

—Sí, pero mí culpa, después de todo — ahora el chico se encogió de hombros —. Sería una ciudad que te gustaría, créeme. Lástima que no podría volver. ¡En fin! ¿Tú por qué dejaste México? 

—Sólo… persiguiendo el _sueño americano_ — le sonrió ingenuamente y volvió su atención al ambiente que seguía desenvolviendo frente a sus ojos. Esta era su vida ahora.

 

 

 


	3. El infierno espera

 

 

—Necesito un favor, Miguel — el mencionado soltó un suspiro cansado, pero apenas llegaba al bar y lo recibían con ello. Se descolgó la guitarra de la espalda y caminó rumbo al escenario para colocarla ahí.

—Sea de lo que se trate; NO — respondió, ya que el otro le había seguido — Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Liam.

—¿Por qué te pones en esa actitud si te conviene? — su _amigo_ le sonrió ladinamente — Billetes, ¿recuerdas?

—No si me arriesgo demasiado — Miguel se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo se necesita un poco de discreción — Liam se le acercó más, para poder hablar en susurros. El bar aun no era abierto, pero no era conveniente que algún otro empleado escuchara —. Tengo mucha mercancía, nos iría bien si la movemos aquí.

—Sabes que eso sería un gran problema con Roger — recordó —. No quiero perder este empleo, o algo peor.

—No es la gran cosa — insistió — Sólo sacaremos el éxtasis; unas cuántas píldoras. ¡Vamos, Miguel!

—Escucha, dejo que te lleguen ciertos paquetes a mi departamento, pero no me voy a involucrar en vender drogas — se volvió a alejar —. Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces.

—¡Bien! — todavía alcanzó a escuchar el resoplido que su amigo dejó detrás.

Liam fue una de las primeras personas con las que habló cuando llegó a ese bar a conseguir su primer empleo como músico, hace un año y tres meses atrás. Al principio ese bartender fue amable y comprensivo con él, y por ello lo consideró como un amigo. Roger, su jefe, dueño del bar, le había dado el consejo a Miguel de que no tendría que fiarse de nadie, por muy amable que se mostraran a él. _Concéntrate sólo a lo que vienes, muchacho. Aquí sólo importan los “negocios”,_ le había dicho. Miguel lo entendía, no era un tonto ingenuo, pero igual le agradaba tener a Liam cerca, ya que él le ayudó a que aprendiera a moverse por los alrededores y conoció a otras personas para dejar de sentirse ajeno y expuesto en ese entorno.

Aunque claro que no olvidó que todo aquello se movía por el interés, y como agradecimiento por todo en lo que Liam le había ayudado, meses después Miguel accedió a que su amigo ocupara su departamento como punto ocasional de entrega, y otras veces como bodega cuando Liam pedía que guardara tal paquete unos días. Miguel había sido claro en que no se involucraría directamente, más de lo que ya estaba. No quería _tantos_ problemas. Porque, vamos, vivir allí significaba que ya estabas en problemas, pero al menos quería mantenerse a raya.

A lo largo de la semana, Miguel tocaba en tres bares distintos, y en ese casi año y medio en su _nueva vida_ su sueldo no había aumentado mucho. La renta no era muy alta, después de todo estaba en un agujero de mala muerte, pero aun así se le iba más de la mitad de lo que ganaba al mes. Necesitaba comida, ropa, tenía que seguir ahorrando, porque no se quedaría toda su vida ahí, ¿cierto?

Además de lo que le pagaban como músico en los bares, Miguel contaba con un pago que Liam le daba por el favor de _prestarle_ momentáneamente el departamento, y con ello estaría bien, como quién dice; viviría _al día._ Pero no se trataba de ser conformistas, no luego de arriesgarlo todo. Así que se animó a ser un poquito más _accesible_ y _sociable_ con quién llegara al bar y le diera una mirada o sonrisa con invitación a acercarse.

Total, que ser decente no era algo por lo que sentirse halagado ahí. Es más, la decencia estorbaba en ese lugar.

Eso sí, nomas que cuando te acerques a quién te hizo ojitos recuerda actuar inocente y con humildad. Hazles creer que tienen todo el poder y que pueden comprarte, aunque la realidad es que sólo lo intentarán. Y mientras ellos y ellas se quedan con las ganas, tú ya te quedaste con unos buenos billetes dados de buena fe porque sintieron que ayudan al pobrecito niño recién llegado al infierno.

El truco – encontró, luego de un par de meses de ardua observación – consistía en sólo aceptar la invitación a acercarse de las personas que no frecuentaban el lugar, a los de una ocasión, aquellos que seguramente fueron por morbo o porque iban de paso; y luego, exagerar todo: exagerar su historia, exagerar su acento, exagerar su timidez, exagerar su inocencia.

Era cierto, tenía su físico a su favor; el color de piel, sus facciones, su estatura. A pesar de ya tener 17 años, sus facciones ahora más maduras seguían conservando un deje tierno debido a su rostro redondo y sus ojos grandes. Y aunque estaba mucho más alto continuaba siendo un poco más bajo que un muchacho de su misma edad; o era que los _gringuitos_ crecían un montón. Y todo eso en conjunto ayudaba en demasía a que la otra persona se sintiera con poder sobre él, tal como les gustaba ser considerados; superiores, y qué mejor forma de demostrarlo que con billetes. 

Si luego de acompañarles un rato en su mesa compartiendo sonrisas, miradas y palabras inútiles, llegaba una nueva invitación para _estar a solas_ , era la señal de Miguel para apresurar su huida. Con el pretexto barato de que tenía que regresar a tocar más canciones se retiraba, y aprovechando el gentío, escapaba sin ser visto a la parte de atrás y esconderse un rato en la bodega para las bebidas; o sino Liam le ayudaba cuando se daba cuenta de que Miguel ya se estaba poniendo incómodo, su amigo se acercaba e inventaba cualquier pretexto de que necesitaban a Miguel y entonces le ayudaba a alejarse. 

Eran situaciones a las que se había acostumbrado rápidamente. Un medio para sobrevivir. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, podría incluso estar peor, y es por ello que no quiere involucrarse en más problemas, teniendo que rechazar lo que le proponía Liam.

*********************************

Caminar en la madrugada por ese barrio era algo que ya tampoco le provocaba temor, mucho menos cuando ahora estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Estar en un ambiente que sólo frecuentaban almas solitarias le ayudaba a que el recuerdo de su familia no le asaltara a cada momento, sin embargo, poco antes de que el bar cerrara, una mujer le halagó su talento y luego soltó un comentario que pudo ser muy simple, pero que le hizo sentir un vacío en el pecho. _“A mí hijo también le gustaba cantar. Cantaba tan bonito como tú”,_ aquella mujer le dijo, junto con una sonrisa melancólica y ojos vidriosos, producto del alcohol o de la melancolía, ya no lo sabía. Pero ese comentario tan simple desencadenó los propios recuerdos de Miguel. Su familia, la música, él. No pudieron estar todos juntos.

Desde que llegó a USA no había hablado con sus padres, culpa de la paranoia de qué pasaría si lo buscan y terminan encontrándolo, y de que ya no sabía qué decir si todos esos años se la había pasado repitiéndoles lo mismo: _“perdón”_ y _“los quiero”_ , recibiendo una respuesta cada vez más corta y apenas audible.

Tal vez no lo habían perdonado.

Tal vez ya no lo querían.

Le daba miedo descubrir algo así. Pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo sin hacer una sola llamada, quizá debería intentarlo, sólo para dejar de torturarse con suposiciones. Por la tarde iría al teléfono del hotel que está detrás del bar para llamar a _casa._

Quería sentirse más tranquilo al haber tomado ya esa decisión y al estar a pocos pasos del edificio dónde estaba su departamento, que más que _departamento_ era un cuartucho casi miserable, pero un empujón fuerte que lo condujo a la pared más cerca le quitó toda la tranquilidad.

Su mejilla golpeó contra la pared, sintió de inmediato el dolor, ya que no pudo meter las manos porque alguien ya las sostenía tras su espalda.

—¿A dónde se fue Liam? — preguntó el sujeto que le retenía. A pesar de que el corazón de Miguel ya latía asustadizo, no pudo evitar soltar mentalmente una maldición porque por supuesto que el maldito Liam le metería en estos problemas.

—No lo sé, salió antes de que se cerrara el bar por completo — explicó lo mejor que pudo evitando que le temblara la voz —. No me di cuenta cuando se fue.

—Más te vale que no lo encubras — le advirtió aquel tipo mientras lo obligaba a girar bruscamente haciendo que la guitarra golpeara a la pared. Ahora estando de frente, Miguel se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran dos sujetos, y que conocía a ambos porque eran los que dejaban la droga para Liam. El que había permanecido en silencio fue más terminante al mostrarle el arma que llevaba y bien podría usar en Miguel.

—No lo hago — fue sincero —. ¡Maldición! Es lo que quería evitar, que me metiera en problemas. Saben que no me involucro más que para prestarle el departamento cuando él no puede recibirlo en su casa. Se lo lleva de inmediato, no deja nada, si de eso se trata.

—No me convence — murmuró el otro. Sin embargo, el que se mantenía cerca de él le miró detenidamente por algunos segundos.

—¿Te comentó algo? — preguntó el que desde el principio le interrogó.

—Nada fuera de lo común — Miguel negó —. Quiso que le ayudara a vender dentro del bar, le dije que no y creí que se había molestado y por eso se fue sin haber vuelto a hablar conmigo.

—No sabes dónde está.

—No.

—No te comentó nada más.

—No — volvió a responder, tragando duro. El tipo se alejó un poco, pero Miguel sabía que todavía no era bueno moverse, menos cuando el otro suspiró fingidamente con cansancio.

—Última advertencia, Miguel — el tipo le puso la mano en el cuello, y aunque no hizo una presión fuerte, el miedo en Miguel incrementó por la amenaza —. Sabes quién te codicia, ¿no? Así que dinos la verdad o te llevamos a la boca del lobo sin que puedas escabullirte esta vez porque ya no tendrás la ayuda de nadie.

—No sé a dónde fue Liam, ¡lo juro! — habló lo mejor que pudo con la mano que sostenía su garganta — Tampoco me dijo nada más. No tengo idea de por qué lo buscan. Es la verdad.

Tras hablar, la presión en su garganta aumentó y los otros sujetos le miraron con detenimiento una vez más, como si evaluaran la veracidad de sus palabras. Mientras los segundos pasaban, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la desesperación por la búsqueda de oxígeno. Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos y entonces le soltaron.

—Te creeré — comentó aquél sujeto con un tono afable —. Pero si Liam se atraviesa en tu camino o si se comunica contigo, tienes que hacérmelo saber de inmediato. Sino ya sabes lo que te pasará. 

Apenas asintió mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración. Le dieron una última mirada y luego se alejaron calmadamente. Miguel espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, para girar con confianza y adentrarse al edificio para subir a su piso.

Cuando cerró la puerta fue consiente de lo mucho que temblaba, aun así se obligó a calmarse para dormir unas horas y entonces levantarse con el propósito de comunicarse con sus padres para volver a soltar su frase de _“estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí. Perdónenme, los quiero”,_ y que sonara convincente.

*************************

No pudo dormir. La amenaza de hace unas horas le seguía inquietando. _Ya sabes lo que te pasará_. Lo sabía, sólo que no quería ni imaginárselo. Preferiría más la amenaza del arma, pero el punto no era hacérselo sencillo.

Estúpido Liam. ¿En qué problema se había metido ahora?

Tomó una ducha rápida y salió. La luz brillante le golpeó sin piedad en sus ojos irritados y cansados. Tal vez sería un día considerado lindo, pero no estaba de ánimo para ello, en realidad para nada. Estaba agotado, asustado, harto.

Aun estando en pleno día se movió estando alerta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Ya no había querido volver a sentir el miedo latente a cada paso, pero ahora gracias al maldito Liam volvía a estar intranquilo. _También es tu culpa,_ se regañó mentalmente, pues quién le manda a hacerse amiguito y andar haciéndole favores a un pinche _dealer_ disfrazado de bartender. _¡La cagaste, Miguel!_

Cuando llegó a la recepción del apestoso hotel se encontró con uno de los chicos que ya conocía, así que se acercó con toda facilidad.

—Necesito el teléfono — fue directo —. Llamada a México.

—Tres dólares. El teléfono de la izquierda — le señaló el chico y volvió su mirada a la pequeña televisión con la que se entretenía luego de que Miguel le pagó.

De alguna manera ese viejo teléfono le recordaba a su casa. Con manos temblorosas marcó el número, y a cada marcación se preguntaba si ese número telefónico seguiría siendo el mismo. Cuando la voz de su padre le respondió al otro lado de la línea, Miguel suspiró aliviado, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

 _—¿Hola?_ —  llamaba por segunda vez su padre, ya con un tono curioso. Miguel seguía sin saber qué decir — _¿Bueno?_ — insistió su padre.

—Papá — la voz le salió temblorosa, pero fue audible —. Papá…, soy Miguel.

El silencio inundó la línea, y casi temió que era porque le había colgado antes de siquiera escucharlo, pero no, se escuchó una leve respiración dejándole saber que su padre permanecía al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero… — Miguel continuó, con las manos temblorosas, la voz entrecortada, las lágrimas amenazando con salir; se sentía patético — ¿Está mamá ahí?

No tuvo respuesta directamente, pero escuchó el murmullo a lo lejos de que su padre llamaba el nombre de su madre. Miguel escuchó que ella ya estuvo cerca luego de unos murmullos, de cualquier modo tampoco su madre le dijo nada, pero supo que le estaban escuchando. Así que tomó una profunda respiración para volver a hablar.

—Lamento hablar después de tanto tiempo — se disculpó, aguantándose las lágrimas —. Pero aun los quiero, también a Coco. Perdón…, por todo.

Continuaba sin haber respuesta, pocos segundos pasaron así antes de que Miguel se decidiera a seguir hablando, sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la boca de nuevo, sus padres habían cortado la llamada.

El pitido que indicaba la llamada terminada hizo eco en su cabeza. La respiración se le cortó por un momento. El arrastre que indicó que colgaron la bocina del viejo teléfono en su casa podía jurar que todavía lo escuchaba, estrujándole el corazón.

También colgó el teléfono, dio las gracias rápido al chico que no se molestó en voltearle a ver y Miguel salió de ahí.

Casi corrió al departamento. Cuando estuvo dentro de ese pequeño espacio se soltó a llorar como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

¿Sus padres ya no querían saber de él?

¿Se lo merecía?

Más que merecerlo, se lo buscó.

Se dejó caer a suelo, todavía recargando su espalda en la puerta cerrada. Hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y sus sollozos inundaron el pequeño espacio.

No supo si pasaron demasiados o pocos minutos mientras lloraba, pero cuando las lágrimas cedieron se secó las mejillas y miró a su alrededor. ¿Estaba valiendo la pena? Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Vislumbró una nota cerca de él, estiró la mano para tomarla. Alguien la había deslizado debajo de su puerta. Ya podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

 _“Te veo a las 6pm. Necesito que me ayudes en algo. —Liam”_ , se leía en la nota, y sí, era la horrible letra de su estúpido amigo. Era un pendejo si creía que iba a seguir involucrándolo en sus putos problemas.

Que se vaya a la mierda Liam. Que se vaya a la mierda que lo amenazaran. Que se vaya a la mierda ese agujero que ni siquiera podía llamar hogar.

Con la tristeza permanente y el alma moribunda, Miguel tomó sus pertenencias más elementales. Llenó una mochila y otra pequeña maleta, metió sus dos guitarras en sus respectivos estuches y salió con la mayor discreción posible del viejo edificio.

Las dos veces anteriores que había hecho algo así (una a sus 14 años, y la otra a sus 16), había actuado con un plan más o menos establecido con anterioridad, pero esta vez ya no le dio tiempo de eso. No quería quedarse a que un problema creciera, no estaba para jugarle al vivo si sabía que iba a terminar perdiendo de una forma para él intolerable. Uno toma decisiones drásticas cuando trae las emociones a flor de piel, más cuando son negativas, él bien lo sabe, aun así quiere continuar.

Lo había pensado una o dos veces meses atrás, por eso se había dedicado a seguir ahorrando. Ya iría viendo en el camino si se le ocurre un plan. Igual y no deja nada importante ahí, no tiene amistades, mucho menos familia, nada. No estaba perdiendo más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo. Un cuartucho descuidado que se lo rentaban junto con unos cuantos muebles más viejos que el propio edificio, ¿creen que lo va extrañar? Ya había dicho; ¡a la mierda eso!

Tomó un taxi que luego le dejó en la estación de autobuses como él lo pidió. Su identificación falsa le sirvió para comprar el boleto. Tomó un lugar para esperar los veinte minutos que tardaría en salir su autobús, sintiéndose inquieto, ligeramente indeciso. No valdría la pena arrepentirse, echarse para atrás no era opción. Hacer esto ya no debería significar nada. Antes se ha arriesgado mucho más; desde los 12 años en la Tierra de los Muertos. Esto no sería nada, quizá sólo necesario.

Miró alrededor para intentar calmar su ansiedad. Estaban las ventanillas dónde vendían los boletos, había una cafetería, los sanitarios, también había computadoras. Revisó la hora, apenas habían trascurrido cinco minutos. Volviendo a tomar sus cosas ahora fue a las computadoras para checar rápidamente en internet referencias de la ciudad a la que había decidido partir, algún punto al cuál dirigirse cuando llegara, pues sólo le quedaban vagos recuerdos de cuando Liam le platicó de aquella ciudad.

Una vez dentro del autobús intentó relajarse, quizá dormiría todo lo que no hizo en la madrugada. Después de todo eran 12 malditas horas de trayecto hasta San Fransokyo. 

************************

Sus tres primeras noches en San Fransokyo la pasó en un hotel. Sólo el primer día se dedicó a permanecer en la cama y hundirse en su miseria. Los otros dos días tuvo que salir aunque no quisiera, pero el dinero que cargaba no le iba a durar toda la vida.

Intentó lo mismo que antes, primero yendo a lugares decentes a ofrecer su música. En unos lugares le miraron con desconfianza antes de negare, otros ni siquiera le miraron ni le dejaron terminar de hablar cuando ya le estaban diciendo que no. Ninguno lo escuchó cantar si quiera. De nuevo la decencia mostraba ser completamente inútil.

No podía perder mucho tiempo intentando hacer las cosas de _buena manera_. El problema de estar completamente solo. Así que con ayuda de un mapa y algunas preguntas a personas que se cruzaban en su camino, Miguel dio a lo que nombraban el callejón “de la suerte”. Ese no era precisamente su destino, sino sus alrededores.

Liam le había comentado que ahí se movía mucho dinero, pero en cuanto apuestas ilegales. Sin embargo, a sus alrededores también estaban otros callejones dónde también se movía el dinero, pero acompañado por el vicio y el placer, así que Miguel pensó en volver al tipo de bar que no se ponía muy exigente con la _presentación_ de sus músicos.

San Fransokyo era extraño de una buena manera. Había edificios enormes, pero también casas pequeñas en vecindarios encantadores, y luego podías llegar no muy lejos a estos callejones que parecían vestidos por la soledad, como si ahí no pasara absolutamente nada. Aquí las calles asimétricas parecían estrecharse más.

Miguel se saltó el callejón de la suerte para caminar a la siguiente callejuela que pretendía engañar con la misma pinta silenciosa y abandonada. Se podía ver lo mismo; grandes portones cerrados como si se tratara de enormes bodegas vacías, de no ser por los fornidos hombres que resguardaban cada puerta.

¿Qué se necesitaba para entrar? ¿Si decía que venía a buscar trabajo lo dejarían?

Se plantó con seguridad, apenas iba abrir la boca cuando el hombre de la puerta habló diciéndole: _“Los músicos entran por la puerta trasera”_. Miguel inmediatamente abrazó su guitarra sabiendo que ya tenía una oportunidad para entrar. Inventando que lo olvidó y el hombre le dejó entrar por aquella puerta.

Ya dentro era otro mundo distinto al de afuera, pero no uno desconocido para Miguel. Repleto de personas, varias mujeres de buen ver, una media luz, música de fondo, un poco de humo de cigarrillo, el tintineo de vasos y copas chocando. Seguro otro sitio donde el placer y el dinero resultan ser un negocio exitoso, y donde habían parado la mitad de los inquilinos del infierno.

Fue un poquito más difícil de convencer al dueño de dejarle tocar algunas canciones para que así decidiera si le daba el trabajo o no. Pero después de haber aceptado, inmediatamente lo mandó al escenario, advirtiéndole que si los a _visitantes_ no les gustaba no iba a poder hacer nada por él.

Miguel lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, y dio el resultado que había ansiado, la gente le aplaudió, incluso pidió una segunda canción, por lo que obtuvo la propuesta de seguir tocando en el lugar con frecuencia.

Así comenzó de a poco una vez más ahora en ese nuevo lugar. Era un tanto diferente a los antiguos bares dónde trabajó, el departamento que consiguió era mucho mejor que el pasado, y por ende le costaba más mantenerlo. La vida en San Fransokyo parecía ser genial, pero era costosa. Así que Miguel continuó como lo había hecho con anterioridad, además de ser músico de bares con pinta de burdel, acompañaba por momentos cuando alguien se lo pedía; pero él sólo ofrecía sonrisas, una charla, un roce ocasional. Con lo mucho o poco que llegara a sacar de eso, servía para vivir relativamente bien. Pronto, tuvo la promesa de algo más.

No tenía ni dos meses viviendo en San Fransokyo cuando conoció a un hombre, su nombre: Thomas. Lucía adinerado como otras personas que frecuentaban el lugar, pero sin duda más amable que el resto de ellas también. Desde el primer momento había halagado el talento de Miguel, y a cada oportunidad le hacía la invitación a su mesa, así que Miguel se ponía en modo _puedes intentar comprarme_ cuando distinguió las otras intenciones de Thomas. Así el coqueteo nació, creció y se mantuvo. Sin embargo Thomas era paciente, pero eso no impedía que mimara con billetes a Miguel cada que asistía al bar, incluso a veces había uno que otro obsequio, y la promesa de que él podía ayudarlo a ser un músico reconocido. Pero de alguna u otra forma le daba largas a Miguel con el asunto, y aunque el moreno no se quería ilusionar, también le gustaba creer que su suerte comenzaría a cambiar.

Y sí, cambió. Pero para mal.

—Tenemos que hablar — le dijo Thomas esta noche, luego de ya llevar varias horas divirtiéndose entre tragos y despilfarro. Miguel sólo había ido por su guitarra porque pronto se iría a casa, y pasó a despedirse de Thomas, pero ahora éste había cambiado su actitud a una completamente seria.

Miguel apenas asintió todavía curioso, y de inmediato sintió el agarre firme que Thomas había ejercido en su brazo, llevándolo con él y obligándole a salir del bar por la puerta trasera, dando a un callejón más estrecho. No entendía qué pasaba, pero esa actitud no era común en aquel hombre, por lo que comenzó a inquietarse.

Recibió un empuje que le hizo desequilibrarse, haciendo que soltara su guitarra que no había alcanzado a colocársela con la correa. Chocó contra un contenedor grande de basura, del cual se sostuvo para no caer.

No había nadie más ahí, era el estrecho callejón al que paraban las puertas traseras de dos edificios, del callejón “de la suerte” y el callejón que unos llamaban _libertino,_ otros _de la seducción,_ pero que Miguel prefería referirse a él como _el callejón de las caídas,_ porque para Miguel ahí nadie asiste, sino que ahí caen, por más que quieran lucir todos bien parados. Y ahora él estaba aquí, seguramente cayendo sin poder levantarse después.

—Te voy a dar la oportunidad de explicarte — casi gruñó Thomas.

—¿Qué? — Miguel estaba genuinamente confundido — ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? — se acercó amenazante a él — Todo iba bien y lo tenías qué arruinar.

—¿¡De qué hablas!? — pidió más desesperado, no traería esa actitud si no supiera que Thomas estaba ebrio y que además portaba un arma.

—Estaba muy consiente de tu jueguito, Miguel, y no me molestaba porque parecías justo — comenzó a explicar dando pasos de un lado a otro —, pero no voy a tolerar que me robes.

—¿Q-qué? — Miguel abrió más sus párpados, completamente confundido, asombrado y asustado — ¡Yo no hice eso!

—¡No mientas!

—¡Yo no te robé!

—¡Que no mientas! — gritó, acercándose velozmente a Miguel para tomarle por el cuello de la camisa — Desde ayer mis cuentas no cuadran, Miguel.

—Eso no es mi culpa — le dijo frunciendo el ceño —. Si alguien te vio la cara no fui yo — ese comentario puso más furioso a Thomas, haciendo que estrellara a Miguel con fuerza contra el contenedor. Se escuchó el ruido del metal golpeando la pared por el movimiento, y un gemido doloroso del moreno.

—¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? — insistió.

—Ayer llegaste aquí ya ebrio, pediste una botella de Grant Marnie, jugo para mí, luego… — quiso comenzar a explicar, para que el otro recordara en qué había gastado su dinero.

—No te quieras hacer el listo — advirtió Thomas, interrumpiéndole. Empujó nuevamente a Miguel, haciéndolo caer. Hizo el ademán de comenzar a sacar el arma cuando alguien le interrumpió.

—Hey, qué escandalo — una voz más se escuchó, alguien que se acercaba calmadamente detrás de Thomas. Miguel se puso más rígido, Thomas dejó su mano en el aire, cerca de su chaqueta dónde pretendía tomar el arma, pero giró la cabeza para mirar a quién ahora les acompañaba. — ¿Cuál es el problema?

Cuando estuvo más cerca, Miguel pudo mirar bien a quién ahora les hacía compañía; un chico alto y delgado, con una mata espesa y desordenada de cabello negro que contrastaba con su pálida piel, y unos ojos rasgados y oscuros.

No parecería intimidante en cualquier otro contexto, pero había algo en su caminar confiado, la sonrisa ladina y mirada burlona dirigida a Thomas que hizo creer a Miguel que el chico tenía la situación en sus manos.

—Hamada — masculló Thomas entre dientes, mirando con fastidio al chico.

Miguel sólo esperaba que ese tal Hamada resultara ser un ángel entre tantos demonios, porque era justo lo que necesitaba para salir de esta situación que él no se había buscado.

 

 

 


	4. Hiro

 

Nunca se imaginó cómo viviría después de la muerte de Tadashi. ¿Cómo cargaría con tanto dolor? ¿Por qué una sensación de irrealidad le invadía al pensar en el incendio, e incluso estando bajo la lluvia mientras la caja que guardaba el cuerpo de su hermano era sepultada? _Esto no está pasando,_ pensar, desear una y otra vez, _esto no me está pasando._ ¿Así se sentía desear que todo fuera un sueño insensato?

Las semanas que le siguieron luego de ya no tener a Tadashi en su vida seguían llenas de ese dolor, irrealidad y vacío. Era como estar en una dimensión a la que él no le correspondía. ¿Y cómo no sentirse así después de que se asemejaba a que había muerto algo en su interior?

Hiro había sido un niño solitario desde que puede recordar, pero pese a eso no había sido alguien triste. Perdió a sus padres a muy corta edad, mantiene muy vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido porque fue a Tadashi a quién le tocó cargar con el dolor de aquella pérdida, y sin embargo todavía se mantuvo fuerte para ser la luz para un pequeño Hiro que permaneció confundido ante las lágrimas de su hermano y la ausencia de sus padres. Desde entonces sólo sentía que contaba con Tadashi, ya que nunca tuvo amigos. Para los niños del colegió siempre fue alguien extraño y ajeno, pronto los profesores se dieron cuenta que no pertenecía ahí. Le llamaban genio, Tadashi le llamaba un don, y por ello avanzó rápidamente los grados escolares sin darle oportunidad de hacer amigos. Siempre fue Tadashi con el que se sintió en un buen sitio, lleno de ideas de modernidad, visiones futuristas, donde podía creer que el mundo era suyo.

Pese a todo ello, siempre tuvieron ideas incompatibles. Tadashi era un estudiante reconocido en una de las universidades más prestigiosas a nivel internacional, motivado a crear cosas que ayudarían a las personas; mantenía un espíritu altruista. Hiro se graduó con trece años de la preparatoria, pero no buscó su camino en la universidad, sino que quiso que su destino se hallara en pelas robóticas; su intelecto le ayudaba a crear robots que fácilmente ganarían a cualquiera. Encontró en ello algo fácil y divertido para obtener dinero. ¿Quién decía que ese no era su propósito con tal _don_? Sí, sentía que sería imparable.

Pero de nuevo Tadashi, siempre él, la luz que no le permitía quedarse en las tinieblas le convenció de intentar ingresar a la universidad. Hiro no mentiría, estuvo entusiasmado, fue muy ingenuo. Nadie pudo haberse imaginado que el día de la presentación de su proyecto que le daría pase a la universidad ocurriría tal incendio de esa magnitud. Hiro no creyó que Tadashi lo abandonaría por ir a ayudar a alguien más; alguien que provocó su muerte y ni siquiera le importó. La luz que había mantenido a Hiro lejos de la oscuridad se había apagado.

Descubrir que el incendio no había sido un accidente y que el responsable no sentía mínimo remordimiento por la muerte de Tadashi que había intentado _rescatarlo_ , fue definitiva para que Hiro fuese mucho más consciente de una realidad grotesca y repulsiva.

En su corazón cabrían muy bien el dolor y el rencor.

Su plan inicial siempre fue matar a Callaghan, sólo que no lo contó a los amigos de Tadashi porque sabría que no estarían de acuerdo. ¿Los había utilizado? Sí, pero después supo que fue mala idea cuando impidieron que Baymax destruyera a Callaghan.

Cuando volvió a su garage luego de abandonar a los chicos en la isla, hizo los ajustes necesarios a Baymax y tuvo la pequeña riña porque el robot se reusaba a que retirará su chip de asistencia. Ver los videos de Tadashi que mostró Baymax sólo hizo que el dolor se intensificara. Tal vez su hermano no habría querido que el propósito para el que había sido creado Baymax cambiara, pero Tadashi ya no estaba, había muerto, y Hiro no permitiría que el culpable no pagara por ello.

Si la muerte de Tadashi no recibió justicia, entonces Hiro la haría él mismo.

Los chicos aparecieron, y Hiro fingió arrepentimiento, porque su propósito seguía en pie, pero ellos todavía podrían ser útiles al menos como distracción.

La evidencia de que un propósito de venganza también movía a Callaghan por la pérdida de su hija, no movió nada en Hiro. No sintió lástima, ni compasión, ni piedad. Callaghan pudo haber hecho lo que quisiera para vengar a su hija, pero para Hiro él seguía siendo el asesino de Tadashi, y necesitaba pagar por ello.

Todavía había necesitado retirar el chip de asistencia de Baymax, así que pidió a los chicos adelantarse con la excusa de que él volvería a ponerle la armadura al robot. Una vez solo, pidió a Baymax desactivarse diciéndole que no le necesitaría más porque se sentía mucho mejor. Con el robot inactivo fue sencillo abrir el puerto y retirar el chip que ahora le estorbaba.

Encontrarse frente a Callaghan de nuevo fue difícil para Hiro, necesitaba mantener todavía una fachada de comprensión frente a los amigos de Tadashi. Con el portal activo arriba de ellos, supo que tenían que actuar rápido. Ideó el plan para que los chicos fuesen la distracción, resultaba muy difícil acercarse, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Al recuperar el neurotransmisor no lo destruyó, lo guardó mientras esquivaba los deshechos que caían del edificio y el portal que ahora ya no podían sostener los microbots. Callaghan corría tratando inútilmente de huir, los chicos se ocuparon de Krei y ahora buscaban dónde resguardarse de la inestabilidad que presentaba el portal.

Volando sobre Baymax fue mucho más veloz, así que alcanzó a Callaghan, ordenó al robot que lo tomara. La mirada de aquél hombre ahora era de terror absoluto, y Hiro pudo haber sonreído por lo patético que se mostraba, pero la ira que provocaba el dolor del recuerdo de la muerte de Tadashi era mayor. Matar simplemente a Callaghan sería tan sencillo, Hiro no sentía que sería suficiente castigo como para vengar a su hermano.

Volteó a mirara al portal y una idea apareció. Fue tan obvio que el terror en las facciones de Callaghan incrementó, e incluso comenzó a rogarle por su vida.

—Todo lo hizo por su hija, ¿no es así? — Hiro le dijo, casi con dientes apretados por la ira — Puede estar tranquilo, porque ahora irá a dónde ella está.

—¡No, Hiro! — suplicó más, pero sería completamente inútil, nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Baymax, llévalo al portal — Hiro ordenó, era decisivo.

—¡No! ¡Por favor no! — los gritos continuaron, un sonido insoportable para Hamada — ¡Hiro, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

¿Lo siente? La furia aumentó en Hiro. ¿En verdad ese hombre era tan imbécil y patético para creer que un _lo siento_ iba a solucionar todo? A cada segundo era más despreciable, pataleando e intentando de librarse del agarre de Baymax mientras se acercaban al portal.

—Baymax, has que esté quieto — pidió Hiro, con su voz todavía tensa por la cólera.

Fue ligeramente satisfactorio escuchar el grito de agudo dolor que soltó Callaghan cuando Baymax hizo su agarre con más fuerza y en consecuencia dislocó uno de sus hombros, o quizá sí haya roto el brazo, o ambos – no era algo que le importara realmente a Hiro – pero no sería suficiente, faltaría lo peor.

—Arrójalo — ordenó finalmente cuando estuvieron lo más cerca posible del portal.

Baymax acató la orden rápidamente, por lo que los gritos de Callaghan no estuvieron irritándole por más tiempo, sin embargo, Hiro tuvo una vista de su gesto aterrado cuando el portal lo absorbió.

Hiro no podría saber bien qué es lo que aquél hombre encontraría ahí, pero era seguro que no saldría, nunca tendría oportunidad, moriría de a poco como los cobardes, porque ni siquiera había sido digno de una muerte rápida y sin tanto sufrimiento. Se había buscado sufrir por su error antes de morir definitivamente.

El grito de los otros chicos llamándole mientras le buscaban le hizo consciente de que tenía que alejarse pronto. Había alcanzado a refugiarse tras los restos del edificio cuando escuchó como el portal perdía más control antes de apagarse, dejando un desastre y humo por todos lados.

—Hiro, ¿estás bien? — había preguntado Honey cuando lo encontraron. Él sólo asintió.

—¿Y… Callaghan? — Wasabi se atrevió a preguntar.

—No pude salvarlo — respondió Hiro, sin mirarlo, evitando que le tocaran —. Tengo que irme.

Nadie le había detenido entonces, quizá porque creyeron que estaba tan perturbado por lo sucedido, todavía sin descifrar que no es que no haya podido salvar a Callaghan, sino que no quiso hacerlo.

Cuando ese día volvió a casa, sólo se sintió un poco más tranquilo, sólo un poco. No era como si vengar a Tadashi le regresara la felicidad, sólo le había dado un motivo para no estar triste todo el tiempo. Incluso luego de quitarse su armadura y desactivar a Baymax para irse a encontrar con Cass y abrazarla, Hiro estaba y está completamente seguro de que no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, ni nunca se arrepentirá. 

Desde esa noche comenzó a trabajar en nuevos ajustes para Baymax, lo primordial ahora era quitar de su programación el protocolo que le prohibía dañar a una persona. Porque quería que el chip de Tadashi continuara siendo usado en el robot, pero de nada le serviría con esa traba. Tenía planes para más adelante.

Las semanas siguientes había evitado las llamadas de los antiguos amigos de su hermano, y esquivaba los cuestionamientos de Cass cuando le preguntaba respecto a la universidad. Hiro salió todas las mañanas como si fuera a la escuela, y luego regresaba para ponerse a trabajar en un proyecto como si se tratara de su tarea. La realidad era que salía para ir a Krei Tech, si una vez Alistair Krei estuvo tan interesado en uno de sus inventos, seguro lo estaría con más. Así que Hiro se puso a disposición de Krei para crear cosas que estaba buscando para lanzar al mercado o para su interés personal, sin poner los microbots todavía en venta. Después de lo sucedido con Callaghan, Hiro los reservaría sólo para él mismo. Eso no quitaba que Alistair de vez en cuando insistiera de nuevo con el tema aunque siempre recibiría una negativa. Igual Hiro estaba recibiendo grandes cantidades de dinero por los demás proyectos que realizaba.

En días que no tenía nada qué hacer o a pequeñas oportunidades, continuó yendo a las peleas robóticas, apostando en ellas y claramente ganando.

Una de las noches que iba saliendo de las peleas de robots, al girar por la esquina para salir del callejón, se topó con un asalto que estaba ocurriendo. No era la primera vez que presenciaba una escena así, eran comunes en el callejón _de la suerte_ y sus alrededores, pero lo que esta vez fue diferente para Hiro, algo que le hizo imposible ignorar el acto y retirarse siendo discreto e indiferente, fue que dentro de la amenaza del hombre que sostenía el arma advirtió que mataría a la familia de aquél sujeto al que apuntaba. Hiro paró en seco, miró las expresiones en ambos rostros a pesar de la poca luz que había en los callejones, uno era decidido, el otro de pánico y horror mientras suplicaba.

No conocía al que estaba siendo amenazado, no podía garantizar que fuese una buena persona pese a estar en esos rumbos, pero algo que Hiro juzgaba es que su familia no tendría por qué verse involucrada por los errores que haya o no cometido. Él entendía bien lo que una pérdida así significaba, que te arrebaten a alguien por un deseo egoísta. La gente que lo hacía era repulsiva, no se merecía ninguna consideración.

Ayudado por la oscuridad y los contenedores que se encontraban, Hiro regresó sobre un par de pasos y se ocultó de la vista de aquellos dos. Escuchó y observó como las amenazas continuaban. Si dejaba pasar más tiempo las cosas empeorarían, así que tomó una lata vacía que tenía a un lado y la arrojó para que la tención del sujeto con el arma se dirigiera a otro lado. Aprovechando la distracción, Hiro controló su robot – era uno nuevo, éste era más grande y con nuevos ajustes –, entonces lo hizo trepar por el cuerpo del otro sujeto, y siendo posible dividirlo, una parte la condujo a sus manos para quitarle el arma, y la otra fue al rostro para golpear ambos ojos.

Desde su escondite vio la escena, el otro sujeto parecía confundido pero no se atrevía a huir, quizás temeroso porque no entendía que pasaba o pensando que alguien más le estaría esperando. El robot logró quitar el arma de manos del hombre amenazante, así que Hiro hizo los movimientos necesarios en el control para que arrojara el arma al otro hombre confundido. Después de eso hizo que el robot regresara a él.

 _No amenaces a mi familia,_ apenas escuchó el murmullo del otro que antes había estado indefenso, cuando después ocurrió el disparo. Un cuerpo cayó, el otro hombre salió corriendo y entonces Hiro también se echó a correr al lado contrario.

Varias cuadras después, cuando ya estuvo en un vecindario más decente se detuvo. El corazón le latía desbocado, se sentía sin aliento, y todavía no podía quitar su expresión pasmada. No era para preguntarse si hizo lo correcto o no, ya que nadie debe de andar por ahí amenazando las familias de alguien más. Hay personas que ellas mismas se buscan meterse en problemas, pero hay muchas más que no tienen la culpa.

El mundo está podrido, siempre lo ha sabido, ¿pero a quién le toca arreglarlo? Hay quién lo intenta, a sus cortas posibilidades y esmeros, y una basta cantidad ni siquiera se preocupa por ello.

Recordó la emoción de Fred por creer que ellos podrían convertirse en un grupo de héroes. Hiro ya no podía siquiera pensar en aquella posibilidad. Intentó jugar al héroe y perdió en un instante. Los héroes no matan, por ello no tienen oportunidad de ganar. Hiro quería la posibilidad de ganar.

Podría ser que su vida de niño genio inventando y ganando cantidades obscenas de dinero le tendrían todo resuelto de manera sencilla, pero no podía ser así luego de lo que ocurrió. A Hiro no le importaría, pero no quería darle a Cass problemas, ella hizo cuanto pudo por él y su hermano, pero ya no podría arreglar el corazón de Hiro, nadie podría.

Tadashi insistió en que el intelecto de Hiro era un don, y ahora podía comprender que los _dones_ sí existen para ser utilizados. Bien, sería hora de usarlo para hacer algo de valor como también le habían señalado. Quizá no sería la forma en que Tadashi o alguien más lo imagino o esperaba de él, pero después de todo el propósito de su mente brillante era algo muy distinto a lo que quisieron creer.

Se fue de casa justo a tiempo antes de que los examigos de Tadashi visitaran la cafetería con intensiones de encontrarlo y saber qué había pasado con él, y así delatando a Cass que en realidad nunca asistió a la universidad.

El dinero que había estado ganando fue suficiente para obtener un buen lugar el cuál vivir y sobre todo con la capacidad de ir instalando un espacio apropiado de trabajo. Conseguirlo fue sencillo, la edad no le impidió nada si tenía el poder de convencimiento del dinero. Sentía que poco a poco volvería a ser imparable.

Continuó trabajando para Krei, y para cualquier persona que le buscara para que creara lo que especificaran, pero claro, si tenían lo suficiente para pagar. Tampoco abandonó las peleas robóticas, dejándose ganar de vez en cuando para que los ingenuos oponentes nunca faltaran y las apuestas no disminuyeran. Fue adaptando su propio taller donde hizo mejoras a su traje y al de Baymax (que había permanecido inactivo por un largo tiempo), hizo más microbots, rediseñó el neurotransmisor que ocuparía, y también creo otras cosas que a él le serían útiles.

Con 15 años comenzó haciendo cosas pequeñas, interviniendo sólo en disputas que le parecían injustas, encontrando siempre problemas en los callejones de mala fama de San Fransokyo. Ahí ni siquiera ocupaba el traje, no le importaba cubrir su identidad si eran cosas menores como defender a alguien que estaba siendo amenazado, un malentendido que terminaba en pelea y balazos. De vez en cuando salía por las noches volando sobre Baymax, hacía algunas pruebas, y si se presentaba algún percance interfería si era de relevancia para él, sino lo dejaba pasar. Para frustrar robos a bancos, museos o compra-venta de drogas estaban los policías y los bobos nerds que ahora jugaban a ser héroes. Con que después de todo Fred les había convencido, ¿eh?

Año tras año que le siguió, Hiro quedó completamente acostumbrado a su nueva forma de vida. Y a pesar de que ello involucraba mucha muerte, eso después dejó de importar, aunque en realidad nunca le hizo gran impacto matar a alguien que se lo mereciera. Incluso había ocasiones en que recibía un agradecimiento de la personas o personas que salvó, reafirmándole que lo que hacía no estaba mal. Para conseguir lo correcto hay que sacrificar más, y hay tantas personas que no lo quieren hacerlo porque tienen miedo de enfrentar sus propios demonios. Hiro había dejado la duda hace mucho tiempo atrás.

No iba a perder la oportunidad de salvar a alguien inocente sólo porque tenía que actuar de acuerdo a una moral inservible y estorbosa. ¿Dejarles con vida para que tengan la oportunidad de volver a hacer daño? Absolutamente no. ¿Abandonar un _caso_ porque posiblemente sería demasiado riesgoso para él? Tampoco.

Hiro no iba a permitir que personas inocentes sufrieran daño, ni desde un común asalto, ni aquellas que eran separas de sus familias para ser traficadas como vil mercancía. Sí, había tantas personas tan despreciables que pareciera que nunca acabaría con todas, pero no por ello se iba a rendir.

No pudo librarse definitivamente de Honey, Wasabi, Gogo y Fred, pero al menos ellos nunca supieron dónde vivía, sólo se encontraron cuando ellos todavía seguían con su juego a ser héroes, incapaces de tener el valor necesario para ello. Intentaron detenerle varias veces, pero siempre encontraron que fue imposible. Ellos sólo duraron tres años intentando defender San Fransokyo de peligros menores, luego se dedicaron a sus vidas exitosas, pero aun así Hiro siguió encontrándoselos un par de veces por año, ya que le iban a buscar a las robopeleas para querer hacerlo “recapacitar”. No tenía nada qué recapacitar, así que siempre los mandaba a la mierda. No estaba solo, no necesitaba a nadie más, no era una pobre alma sin rumbo por la vida.

Al contrario, había descubierto su propósito desde hace años. Y ahora con la edad de 22 años lo mantenía claro.

Por ello no ignoró la disputa que encontró cuando salió a tomar un respiro mientras esperaba su segunda pelea robótica. Primero fueron sólo gritos, así que se acercó más para escuchar, no era un asalto pero hablaban de un robo. El hombre que le daba la espalda era el que sonaba furioso y alterado, y aunque no podía verle el rostro reconoció su voz. El chico que intentaba responder a las acusaciones que el otro hacía no lo conocía, no le pareció ni remotamente familiar. Cuando notó que las cosas podían salirse de control fue que intervino.

—Hey, qué escándalo — exclamó, dejando a ambos inmóviles, aunque pronto el hombre mayor le miró, y así Hiro pudo ubicarlo; un pobre diablo que no hacía más que presumir y despilfarrar, pero que en su mayoría se quedaba en el callejón vecino, y había ocasiones en que hacía alborotos parecidos porque sus _acompañantes_ hicieron algo que a él no le pareció. Generalmente era inofensivo, no hacía más que escándalo, pero Hiro distinguió bien las intenciones de sacar un arma — ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Hamada — masculló aquél sujeto, como si encontrarse fuera un fastidio, y quizás así era, porque cuando se encontraron fue en las peleas robóticas, y el bobo tuvo el tino de apostar por el oponente de Hiro en más de una ocasión, perdiendo mucho dinero, y también porque Hiro había intervenido en otro par de sus berrinches cuando casi golpeaba a unas chicas —. Largo de aquí, esto no te incumbe.

—Quizás sí — le respondió con una ladina sonrisa sólo para fastidiarlo.

—No — aclaró, y señaló al chico que permanecía sin levantarse aún, muy al pendiente de los movimientos que harían las manos de quién le gritaba hace un instante — Él se lo buscó, así que no tienes a nadie a quién defender.

—Me pareció escuchar que él quería explicar algo — Hiro se mantenía sereno, incluso cruzó sus brazos mientras notaba la molestia aumentar en el rostro ebrio del otro —. Y le daré la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque ya sé que sueles equivocarte mucho en tus afirmaciones.

—¡Vete a la mierda! — gritó, de nuevo llevando sus manos a la chaqueta para sacar el arma.

Entonces Hiro actuó rápido, alerta porque ya sabía que era muy probable que ese hombre reaccionara así. Primero le sostuvo por la muñeca de la mano que pretendía tomar el arma, y aunque sí alcanzó a tomarla, por la forma en que Hiro le retorció la extremidad le hizo soltarla, así que la pateó lejos de ellos. Su otra mano la llevó a la garganta del hombre para asfixiarle de a poco mientras lo arrastraba para golpearlo contra la pared y retenerlo ahí. Lo cual era muy sencillo ya que estaba usando la nanodex.

—Ahora los dos vamos a escucharle — Hiro le dijo, todavía con la media sonrisa en sus labios —, y no te preocupes, si me doy cuenta que miente yo me encargo de él. Pero si de nuevo te equivocas con tus dramas, quiero que te largues lo más rápido que puedas y lo dejes tranquilo.

El sujeto apenas le asintió mientras ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por buscar oxígeno, intentando inútilmente de quitar las manos sobre su garganta. Hiro volvió su mirada al chico en el suelo, encontrando que esos ojos grandes le miraban con temor y asombro.

—Habla — ordenó al niño.

—Yo no te robé, Thomas — dijo dirigiendo su mirada ahora el otro hombre, así Hiro pudo recordar su nombre —. Como te dije, ayer llegaste aquí ya ebrio, pediste sólo la botella de Grand Marnier y el jugo para mí. Traías a tres chicas, dijiste que estuviste al otro lado de la ciudad, no me dijiste el nombre del lugar. Yo estuve en tu mesa después de la 1:00am cuando me desocupé, dos de ellas ya se habían ido. Me pediste ir contigo y la chica restante, te dije que no, y cuando nos despedimos me diste cien dólares. Hoy llegué después de ti, e igual estabas con alguien más. Me ocupé en lo mío, y más tarde me pediste ir a tu mesa de nuevo, me dijiste que fuera por unos tragos a la barra, fueron veinticinco dólares y me diste lo justo, así que por ello no te regresé nada. No sé qué otras cosas hayas pedido antes de que yo llegara, ni a quién se las pediste, pero sabes que yo no te he robado nunca. No tengo por qué hacerlo.

El niño parecía suplicar porqué le creyera, sonaba desesperado pero sincero. Era sencillo creerle por sus gestos, los ademanes que hacía, su mirada, la manera en que hablaba. Hiro había prendido a leer a la gente, pero más importante ahora, Thomas solía equivocarse mucho, hacía dramas y berrinches infundados, típico de niño rico y familia acomodada.

—Haz bien tus cuentas, Thomas — ahora dijo Hiro cuando el niño se calló, esperando — Recuerda que sueles equivocarte mucho y olvidar cosas.

—No… fuiste… tú — logró hablar Thomas con dificultad por el poco aire que recibía.

—No, no lo fui — aseguró el niño, ya poniéndose de pie, pero sin acercarse a ellos —. Te devolveré las cosas que me has regalado, el dinero que me das yo…, ya no lo tengo, pero al menos puedo devolverte los 100 de ayer.

Hiro soltó la garganta del otro, pero tampoco se alejó mucho para que no pudiera hacer de las suyas. Thomas dio bocanadas desesperadas para recuperar el aliento, tosió un poco y luego miró al chico.

—No es necesario — dijo el mayor.

—Bien — Hiro sonrió falsamente — Entonces ahora lárgate.

No tuvo que repetirlo, luego de una mirada de pocos amigos, Thomas se marchó a paso apresurado sin voltear ni una vez atrás. Hiro esperó a que ya no fuera visible, recogió el arma del suelo y se volvió al chico que rápidamente regresó a su gesto atemorizado.

—Voy a confiar en ti porque siempre desconfío de idiotas arrogantes como él — habló Hiro, acercándose un poco, provocando que el chico se aplastara más contra el contenedor — ¿Te hizo daño?

—N-no — seguro mentía, había sido un golpe duro el que tuvo contra el contenedor, pero nada grave apostaba.

—¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó seriamente.

—…20 años — pudo distinguir una mentira.

—¿En serio? — fingió ver la pistola con interés sólo para poner nervioso al chico — No te creo. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices la verdad?

—Tengo… — la voz del chico temblaba, mirando con pavor el arma que ahora jugueteaba entre sus manos —, tengo 17 años — Hiro detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y le miró con más seriedad, acercándose un poco más.

—Eres menor de edad — su tono de voz se tiño de alerta y preocupación — Dudo que estés aquí por voluntad.

—En un par de semanas cumplo los 18 años, ¡lo juro! — dijo apresurado — Y sí…, yo…, yo estoy aquí por voluntad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, te lo demostré — le recordó y el chico le asintió.

—Es la verdad — aseguró. Hiro le miró con detenimiento por largos segundos, buscando algún indicio de que pudiera decirle que el chico estaba en más problemas de los aparentes. Entonces estaba ahí por voluntad. Ahora apreció una chispa de desconfianza en Hiro.

—Supongo que eres nuevo, entonces — Hiro se alejó un poco de él y guardó el arma en un costado de su pantalón, cubriéndola con su sudadera —. ¿Tus compañeras no te hablaron de los tipos a los cuáles evitar o andarte con cuidado? ¿O es que no se protegen entre ustedes?

—He visto que saludan normalmente a Thomas, incluso animadamente — el chico reflexionó —. No me imaginé que él tuviera reacciones así.

—Debes de ir aprendiendo a elegir bien a tus clientes — Hiro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para volver a sus propios asuntos, pero a pocos pasos escuchó que el chico corría para alcanzarle.

—Oye, espera — le jaló del hombro, y Hiro se dejó voltear, intrigado por el tono molesto del chico. ¿Y el tartamudeo de hace rato? — ¿Estás insinuando que yo…? Agh! Sabes, ¡no trabajo en prostitución!

—¿Tiene otro nombre? — Hiro enarcó una ceja, el chico pareció furioso e indignado.

—Soy músico — aclaró con un ceño fruncido, luego corrió unos pasos atrás para tomar una guitarra del suelo — ¡No me dedico a la prostitución ni a robar!

—Creo que me confundió escuchar que aquel hombre te da dinero y regalos luego de invitarte a su mesa y proponerte irte con él — Hiro rodó los ojos, realmente no le interesaba si el chico se dedicaba a ello, siempre y cuando fuese por decisión propia —. No te estoy juzgando, tranquilo.

—¡Pero no lo hago! — esos ojos enormes y cálidos ahora le miraban retadoramente — Yo toco canciones en los bares, Thomas me invita a su mesa, pero sólo conversamos, jamás me he metido a su cama, no me vendo de esa manera. Suele darme dinero y cosas sólo por gusto. Supongo que es un lujo que puede darse, parece tener mucho dinero.

—Ok, mi error — Hiro dijo, pero su tono delataba que seguía sin creerle —. Entonces ten más cuidado al elegir tus amistades.

—No me gusta lo que sigues insinuando — había rabia en la mirada del chico —. No tienes ni idea. Preferiría dejarme matar antes de venderme así, o peor.

 _O peor…_ A Hiro le golpeó la relidad por completo de nuevo, no sólo su realidad, sino la de alguien como el chico, o alguien más. Alguien a quien le va _peor._ Aquello que se imaginó que podría estar sufriendo el chico al saberlo menor de edad; siendo obligado a venderse, sufriendo infinidad de abusos. Como dijo, no juzga a quién lo hace por decisión propia, pero no siempre es así. Y aunque el chico parecía no estar ni en una ni en otra situación, estaba muy consciente de que esa realidad estaba ahí. Un riesgo constante. Una amenaza cada que pisaba ese lugar. El temor del chico por ese hecho ahora transformado en rabia.

—Lo siento — Hiro se disculpó y fue sincero, el chico pareció notarlo pero igual le miró con su ceño fruncido todavía, no respondió más y lo rebasó para irse caminando a prisa. Hiro quedó viendo la guitarra tras su espalda mientras se alejaba.

Pudo haberlo seguido para asegurar que llegaría a salvo a su casa, incluso ofrecerse a llevarlo directamente, pero él no era un ángel guardián, muy posiblemente era lo contrario.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como notaron, Hiro es casi cinco años mayor que Miguelito que está cerca de tener los 18 años. ¿Por qué? Porque se me dio la gana hacer las cuentas así: BH6 salió en el 2014, y ya Hiro tenía 14 añitos. COCO se estrenó tres años después (2017) y Miguelito tenía 12 añitos. Entonces según yo, para ese entonces Hiro ya tenía 17 años. Así que lo dejé de esa manera; supongamos que habrá diferencia en sus edades de 4 años y algunos meses.
> 
> ¿Notaron la referencia a la Nanodex? Si hay algunos que no saben de qué hablo, les explico: En un capítulo de la serie de televisión de Big Hero 6, Hiro crea la “nanodex”, lo cual es una prenda que tiene circuitos de nanocompresión y le proporciona superfuerza. Ahora, en este fic Hiro la creo con el mismo fin de no quedar indefenso ante alguna situación donde no tuviera a Baymax cerca, pero aquí sí prendió a controlar la fuerza que le da.


	5. Mirar a la muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS del capítulo:
> 
> -Insinuación a relación con menor de edad.  
> -Mención de consumo de drogas.  
> -Mención menor de edad bebiendo.  
> -Alusión a prostitución.  
> -Mención de trata de personas.  
> -Asesinato.  
> -Otras escenas de violencia NO explícitas.

 

Una semana había transcurrido desde el malentendido con Thomas, tiempo en el que no lo había vuelto a ver. Esa situación ponía un poco inquieto a Miguel, no era que extrañara a ese hombre, por supuesto que no, pero el no verlo significaba que no tenía comunicación con él y no podía saber si estaba molesto o había sido cierto que se dio cuenta que Miguel era inocente ante sus acusaciones.

No verlo también significaba que no tenía un _ingreso extra_. En esa semana sólo dos personas lo habían invitado a su mesa y, aunque le habían dado unos billetes, no era nada comparado con la _generosidad_ de Thomas. Miguel ya comenzaba a sentirse en apuros.

Se había acostumbrado a recibir ese dinero extra, por ello no se preocupaba tanto por la renta y los gastos básicos, e incluso había estado ahorrando para luego enviarles dinero a sus padres. Creyó que si comenzaba a enviarles dinero, quizás estos lo perdonarían y además creerían que no se fue en vano. Pero parecía que ahora tenía que tomar de ese dinero para completar bien lo de la renta, pagar arreglos que le tuvieron que hacer a su guitarra luego del golpe que sufrió, y seguir ahorrando lo poco para completar la siguiente renta, ya que si se quedaba sólo con lo que le pagaban en los dos clubes que tocaba, quizá no llegaría a completar.

Parecía que su suerte comenzaría a agotarse.

Llegó pronto al club para ver si _agarraba_ algo (alguien) antes de que tuviera que cantar, también se iría hasta que cerraran. Si quería dinero extra, tendría que _trabajar_ horas extras también. El problema que siempre había, es que no todas las personas se conforman con un ratito de compañía en la mesa, sino que insisten en que vaya a solas con él o ella, y cuando Miguel daba su negativa, lo alejan y no le dan ni un centavo. No a todos les gusta su jueguito. Muchos ya no le creen su gesto inocente.

—Miguel — alguien de una mesa le llamó cuando él iba pasando, fue casi un susurro. Volteó y se encontró con un chico, alguien que había visto pocas ocasiones y que había conocido gracias a Thomas, ya que eran amigos, aunque este chico era más joven que el otro hombre, quizá tenía menos de 35 años.

—¿Brent? — dijo sin estar muy seguro si recordaba el nombre correcto. El sujeto le asintió con una sonrisa y le hizo el ademán de que acercara.

—¿Cómo has estado, Miguel? — preguntó a la vez que hacía una de las sillas hacia atrás ofreciéndole que se sentara, así que lo hizo.

—Bien… — respondió Miguel encogiéndose de hombros. Quizá no era la respuesta más certera, pero sí la más rápida y la que siempre se esperaba — Hace mucho que no te veía — comentó sólo para hacer la charla.

—Ya sabes la razón — respondió con una suave sonrisa todavía. Miguel se confundió un poco, pero no preguntó —. Pero como me enteré que Thomas ahora está evitando estos rumbos, bueno, yo podría regresar.

—¿Tuviste problemas con él?

—¿Lo olvidaste? — Brent preguntó curioso — …En realidad nunca te diste cuenta, ¿cierto? — soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿De qué?

— _Tom_ me prohibió venir para no acercarme a ti — explicó relajadamente —. Creí que sabías que me gustabas.

—¿Qué? — Miguel recordaba que alguna vez Brent le hizo tal comentario, pero nunca creyó que fuera en serio.

—Él quería que nadie interviniera entre tú y él, ya te considera exclusivo.

—Pero él y yo nunca…

—Lo sé — sonrió más —, pero Tom mantenía la esperanza de que tú alguna vez cambiaras de opinión, por eso tantas consideraciones.

—Lo supuse — asintió.

—Entonces me pidió que ya no viniera porque sabía que tú me gustabas — dio un trago a su bebida —. Y por _pidió_ me refiero a que me chantajeó. Pero si él ya no viene aquí, yo puedo hacerlo.

—Oh — Miguel murmuró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba bien conversar un rato, pero tenía que ponerse a _trabajar_ antes de que llegara su verdadero turno de trabajar en lo que se supone es bueno —. Es bueno verte, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Disfruta tu estadía — se levantó, pero Brent le detuvo tomándole de la muñeca.

—Espera, espera — le hizo un ademán para que volviera a sentarse. Rivera lo dudó un poco, pero volvió a ceder —. Sé que tienes cosas qué hacer, no quiero quitarte el tiempo. Yo… Quédate conmigo, te pagaré.

—Sabes cuáles son mis límites — recalcó, poniéndose incómodo, después de todo Brent también conocía el _jueguito_ de Miguel.

—Yo sé eso — suspiró —. ¿Por qué no ser amigos? Quiero tu compañía aquí, no iremos a otro lado ni pasará nada a lo que no estés dispuesto. Te aseguro que pagaré por tu tiempo.

—Está bien — aun no estaba muy seguro, pero si no encontraba nada sería peor — ¿Quieres que te traiga otro trago? — ofreció, poniéndose a medias en su papel.

—No, que una camarera lo haga, tú no te molestes — le dijo antes de hacer una seña para llamar a una mesera, la cual se acercó sonriente —. ¿Qué se te antoja beber?

—Nada, yo estoy bien — intentó ser amable.

—Creo que necesitas relajarte, así que… — volteó a ver la chica — Dos _Manhattan,_ por favor.

Mientras esperaban, Brent volvió a hacerle preguntas banales y Miguel respondió tratando de no ser muy cortante. Cuando sus bebidas llegaron, Brent le acercó una de las copas animándole a tomarla, Miguel le sonrió a pesar de que no estaba del todo cómodo con ello. No bebía por varias razones, una de ellas: no estaba en edad de hacerlo; otra más importante: en su _situación_ no era nada conveniente la posibilidad de embriagarse.

La charla continuó con Miguel relajándose un poco más al notar que Brent sólo estaba entusiasmado en querer impresionarlo demostrándole que era un buen sujeto, en lugar de estar encimándole y escurriendo sus manos para tocar lo que pudiera de él, como a veces solía pasar con otras personas. Los minutos transcurrieron y, mientras Brent ya había pedido otro trago, Miguel apenas le había dado un pequeño sorbo a su cocktail cuando sintió la presión por no haberlo probarlo. Jugueteó con la cereza antes de comérsela, mientras continuaba conversando, sin intenciones de volver a tomar de aquella bebida.

—Miguel, dice Aaron que en cinco ya tocas — le avisó una de las chicas acercándose a la mesa sólo para decirle aquello. Miguel le asintió y luego se volvió a Brent.

—Tengo que ir a prepararme — le dijo sonriéndole —. Te importaría si…

—¿El dinero? Oh, sí — Brent sacó su cartera — Aunque, me gustaría que cuando terminaras de cantar volvieras.

—Claro.

—Te doy esto — le tendió 50 dólares —, si regresas te doy el doble.

—Si sigues aquí, lo haré — le sonrió al guardarse el dinero. Tal parecía que Brent era igual de _generoso_ que Thomas.

—O podría acompañarte a casa — ofreció —, pareces cansado.

—Han sido días difíciles — Miguel reconoció —, y sí estoy cansado, pero no me iré — aseguró, más que nada porque no quería que Brent agarrase el pretexto de acompañarlo a casa.

—Entonces podría ayudarte a estar más despierto — se inclinó un poco a él. Miguel enarcó una ceja — ¿Quieres un poco de _polvo_?

—No — Miguel negó de inmediato. No quería beber, mucho menos consumir drogas estando _trabajando._

—Bien — Brent rió bajito quizá divertido por la expresión que había puesto Miguel —, pero si cambias de opinión, sólo dime, ¿de acuerdo?

Miguel estaba a punto de responderle, volver a darle una respuesta sencilla y rápida para no tener que dar muchas explicaciones, pero varios ruidos fuertes se escucharon aun por encima de la música escandalosa dentro del lugar. El escándalo parecía venir de afuera, sin embargo todos los presentes en el club se pusieron alertas. Miguel se puso nervioso.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron con violencia y un hombre con arma en mano entró apresurado volteando a todos lados como si buscara algo o, mejor dicho, como si estuviera evitando algo o alguien. La música paró, la gente cayó expectante. Brent lo jaló a su lado tal vez con intención de protegerle. Entonces un estruendo vino ahora del techo. El hombre apuntó hacia allá, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que era fácil distinguirlo.

Alguien rompió la cópula en el techo, entrando velozmente, cayendo sin hacerse daño y de pie gracias a que traía algo parecido a una armadura negra. Con ello varios de los asistentes entraron aun más en pánico e intentaron huir, sin embargo, ahora la entrada estaba siendo resguardada por otra figura alta y robusta que también vestía una armadura. El tipo que había entrado por el techo había quedado justo frente al hombre que temblaba con el vano intento de dispararle, tal parecía que se había quedado sin balas. En un parpadeo ya lo había desarmado y ahora le dio un par de golpes que lo dejó abrumado pero no inconsciente.

—¿Dónde están? — se escuchó una voz viniendo debajo del casco completamente oscuro que no dejaba ver el rostro de quien portaba aquél traje.

—Ya te di todas las ubicaciones — dijo el hombre que ahora estaba en el suelo.

—Baymax, escanea, quién tenga el brazalete morado.

Un golpe más en la cabeza y el hombre ahora sí quedó inconsciente. El tipo de la armadura volteó y aunque no podía verse nada de su rostro por el casco oscuro, Miguel estaba seguro de que se encontraba observando todo a su alrededor.

Miguel sabía quiénes eran, aquellos que una vez le mencionó Liam como su razón para haber abandonado San Fransokyo. _¿Héroes?_ No estaba muy seguro de ello. En su corta estadía había escuchado tanto de esos dos y aun así Miguel no sabía qué pensar. Una ocasión sólo lo vio sobrevolando por los callejones, otras veces había escuchado de ellos por los noticieros. Ahora los tenía cerca.

El que permanecía dentro del lugar siguió _observando_ mientras tres chicas sobresalían de la multitud cuando la otra figura que estaba en la puerta señaló. Miguel lo notó, las tres llevaban un brazalete morado, él las ubicó como aquellas que llevaban apenas dos días de ser _nuevas_ ahí.

Cuando volvió su vista al de la armadura negra, se dio cuenta que por la posición de su cabeza parecía que lo estaba mirando, o a alguien cerca de él. Su corazón latió más de prisa. Sintió que Brent hizo más fuerza al agarrarle de los brazos, quizá también había notado que probablemente estaban siendo observados. Pero era ridículo pensar en ello, porque ni él ni Brent habían hecho algo mal.

El tipo comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sí, iba directo a él, a ellos. A Miguel se le cortó la respiración. Teniéndolo a pocos pasos cerca, Brent deshizo su agarre en sus brazos y lo sintió alejarse un poco, pero Miguel quedó congelado.

—Tú también vienes — ordenó el hombre de la armadura y le jaló de un brazo.

Todos seguían en silencio, casi intentando ocultarse de aquellos _héroes,_ así que nadie evitó que fuera casi arrastrado a la salida.

—Síganme — indicó a las tres chicas, y cuando estuvieron en la puerta se dirigió a quien le acompañaba — Encárgate de la _basura._

Salieron y así se dio cuenta que había otros hombres tirados, algunos sangrando, no estaba seguro si sólo estaban inconscientes. Ellos continuaron caminando, Miguel siendo forzado a ello. Volteó hacia atrás y distinguió como la otra figura sacaba al otro sujeto y lo apilaba con los otros. Cuando giraron en la esquina, Miguel ya no pudo ver qué pasaría con ellos, aunque ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse por él mismo.

—Serán libres — habló aquel tipo —, regresarán a su país, con sus familias. Lo mismo pasó con las personas con las que llegaron. Todas están ahora a salvo.

—Gracias, gracias — las chicas dijeron rompiendo en llanto.

Miguel quisiera decir que no entendía qué pasaba, pero él lo comprendía muy bien y el corazón le dolió. También se lamentó por no haber notado directamente que aquellas chicas _nuevas_ no estaban ahí por su propia decisión. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué él estaba siendo arrastrado a eso, él sí estaba ahí por decisión.

—Lo siento, pero yo no — Miguel habló y descubrió que la voz le tembló levemente —. Yo no estoy siendo obligado a nada, yo sólo soy músico en aquel club.

Fue obligado a detenerse, apostaba que la mirada de aquella persona estaba otra vez en él. Le ponía mucho más de nervios no poder ver ningún rostro en aquella figura. Pronto el agarre en su brazo se alejó, y antes de que pudieran indicarle que se fuera, Miguel ya se había echado a correr para alejarse.

 Le dejó alejarse, tal parecía que no era relevante y lo agradeció. Se detuvo varias calles después, aunque todavía no salía del _nido._ Había dejado la guitarra en el club. Tiene una más, sí, pero no está en posición de andar botando una guitarra que le costó.

Estuvo indeciso unos segundos cuando después tomó el coraje para regresar sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al club. Se encontró montón de gente que ahora iba al lado contrario que él, huyendo de lo que había pasado y el desastre que permaneció. Nadie de ahí era totalmente inocente en varios aspectos, así que temían terminal mal si se topaban con la presencia del par que hace pocos minutos había irrumpido en el bar.

Cuando volvió, el lugar ahora estaba casi completamente abandonado, y parte era un desastre. Aun así se permitió sentir un poco de alivio por haber hallado todavía su guitarra donde cayó. Rápidamente la tomó y se dirigió a la _oficina_ de Aaron, su jefe, para saber cómo se encontraba luego de esto.

Estaba atrás de la barra, pasando un angosto pasillo, mientras más se acercaba, Miguel distinguió que otros empleados estaba ahí ya haciendo preguntas, así que sólo tomó un pequeño lugar para escuchar qué estaban diciendo.

—¡No lo sé! — gritó su jefe desesperado — ¡No puedo darles una respuesta ahora! ¡Sólo váyanse y déjenme pensar!

El hombre empezó a manotear en un ademán de pedirles que ya se retiraran. Todos poco a poco le hicieron caso. Saliendo de nuevo, Miguel se acercó a un par de las chicas para preguntar qué había pasado.

—Queríamos saber si seguirá todo normal mañana en el club — le dijo una de ellas, pareciendo desanimada como muchos otros —. Estar seguros si vamos a poder seguir trabajando normalmente.

—Fue cuando dijo que no sabe lo que pasará — intervino la otra chica.

—Pero él no fue el del problema, ¿cierto? — Miguel habló — No creo que nada le impida volver a abrir el bar. Los arreglos serán mínimos. Podremos seguir trabajando…

—No es tan sencillo, Miguel — la chica suspiró con cansancio —. Una vez que _él_ interviene las cosas se complican mucho. No dudes que ahora Aaron tema por su vida.

—De cualquier modo vendremos mañana a echar un vistazo, ¿no?

—Claro, a nuestro horario normal.

Se despidieron porque tomaban caminos diferentes, así que Miguel se echó a caminar solo por los callejones ahora vacíos y silenciosos, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos más a cada paso. No había podido tocar por lo que no obtuvo la paga de ese día, al menos le quedaba lo que le dio Brent, así que esperaba que en verdad sólo fuera el desastre de este día y ya mañana todo volvería a la _normalidad._

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? — escuchó una voz, y aunque no fue muy cerca, por el silencio de las calles fue fácil escucharle. Le provocó un escalofrío.

Volteó hacia atrás y no se encontró con alguien, así que no había sido dicho a él. Igual tenía que andarse con cuidado. Con pasos lentos y discretos avanzó para asomarse por el callejón del cuál pareció que venía la voz y leves ruidos. Sintió su respiración cortarse cuando se encontró nuevamente con aquellos sujetos de la armadura. El que le había jalado en el club, ahora estaba en cuclillas revisando los bolsillos de las personas que estaban tiradas e inconscientes. Sólo estaban inconscientes, ¿verdad?

Miguel quedó quieto, incapaz de moverse. No quería ser descubierto, pero tenía que cruzar para seguir su camino y lo más seguro es que sería visto por ellos y no quería ni imaginarse qué le sucedería.

Aquel sujeto tomó los celulares de todos, pareció esculcar las carteras pero no tomó el dinero. Del saco de uno encontró una pistola, la agarró y se puso de nuevo de pie.

—Tomaré esto prestado — murmuró, y a Miguel se le heló la sangre — Sólo separa a éste, lo llevaremos a la bodega para asegurarnos que nos ha dicho todo, luego me desharé de él.

—De acuerdo — respondió la otra figura, en una voz robótica. Entonces…, ¿era completamente un robot y no sólo un traje? Era un pésimo momento para impresionarse.

El robot hizo caso, separó al hombre que señaló el otro sujeto. Y en cuanto lo dejó de hacer, volvió su _cabeza_ justo a donde se encontraba Miguel. Los destellos rojos que se asomaban de lo que parecían servir como sus _ojos_ ahora era como si estuvieran fijos en él. El corazón se le iba a detener, o le iba a explotar de tan rápido que ahora le latía. Sin embargo, el robot no dijo nada, tampoco se movió, sólo quedó _mirándole_. Distracción suficiente para que Miguel no se diera cuando el otro sujeto ya estaba apuntando a los tres hombres en el suelo. Sólo reaccionó con el primer disparo.

No pudo seguir mirando, si con ese segundo que le siguió al disparo ya le había mostrado la suficiente sangre brotar del cráneo de un desconocido como para pasarlo por desapercibido. Olvidar aquella imagen sería imposible.

Con el corazón a galope, la respiración agitada y las rodillas temblándole, sólo logro alejarse los pocos centímetros que había ocupado para asomarse. Ahora sólo pudo dejarse caer apoyado en la pared mirando al frente de la calle por la que andaba antes, mientras escuchaba detonarse otro par de disparos casi detrás de él.

—Llévalo a la bodega — se volvió a escuchar la voz, tan apacible como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si acabara de matar a tres personas —. Yo me encargaré de los cuerpos.

—Necesitarás ayuda — exclamó la voz robótica.

—Usaré los _microbots_.

Hubo más ruido y Miguel tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para moverse un poco más. Casi arrastrándose porque sus piernas todavía temblaban horriblemente, llegó a escabullirse al otro callejón para esconderse entre cajas apiladas y bolsas de basura que quedaban. Prácticamente intentó hacerse pequeñito, mirando al suelo mientras pasara todo. A pesar de que pronto dejó de escucharse algo, Miguel esperó varios minutos más antes de moverse, quizás horas.

Llegó a casa casi sin aliento, con el cuerpo todavía tembloroso, sintiéndose un poco en shock. Había visto muerte, conocía la muerte. Pero era muy distinto a ver un cadáver y ver cómo alguien asesinaba.

 _Es un monstruo,_ solían exclamar las personas ante alguien que arrebataba así la vida. Pero éste era un humano, ¿o era más? Humanos los que se esconden de él temerosos de ser _juzgados_. _Él_ era como el demonio en ese cachito de infierno. El demonio no mata sin razón, tiene que intimidar, tiene que… hacer su voluntad.

Sería tan difícil conciliar el sueño.

*****************************

Al día siguiente Miguel tuvo que presentarse más temprano en el club, para coincidir con la hora en la que la mayoría de los empleados entraban y así todos enterarse de lo que tendría que decir Aaron. Esperaba que todo continuara normal, es decir, podían trabajar aun sin la cópula, ¿cierto? No era temporada de lluvias, así que…

—¿Qué pasó? — murmuró cuando llegó, encontrándose con varios empleados y mirando el salón prácticamente vacío de mesas, sillas, la barra, adornos, casi todo se había ido.

—Se acabó — alguien a su lado le dijo, poniéndolo al tanto —. Aaron se largó. Ahí está su sobrina, nos dijo que se fue de San Fransokyo con el temor de que pensaran que él tuvo que ver con la trata de las personas que ayer rescataron.

—Es un idiota — otro chico exclamó —. Él no estaba metido en eso. Y si fuera sospechoso todos sabemos que no lo hubieran dejado libre. Ya estaría muerto.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—El lugar se le quedó seguramente a otro de sus familiares, ya saben, la misma red de mafia, pero dudo que lo ocupen inmediatamente. Seguro también dejen pasar un tiempo y luego ellos sabrán en qué lo convierten.

—Mientras tanto nosotros a buscar en otro lado — uno de los chicos comentó desanimado.

—También trabajas en el club de a lado, ¿verdad, Miguel? — una chica le preguntó.

—Sí, pero sólo un día a la semana — le respondió. ¿Y ahora él qué iba a hacer?

—¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Crees que pueda ir a meterme ahí?

—Todos van a correr para allá buscando algo — comentó alguien más —. Y también los clientes ahora se concentrarán ese lugar.

—Delilah tiene un carácter difícil — informó Miguel acerca de su otra jefa, y ahora única jefa que tendría —. No sé cómo se tome nuevas peticiones para trabajar en su club si, ya saben, no es directamente trabajar para ella.

—Lo intentaré, y si no se puede tendré que volver a pararme en la calle a esperar — la chica se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

—Tengo que irme — se despidió rápido de sus compañeros y salió.

 _Busca opciones rápidas para obtener dinero a la de ya, Miguel,_ se repetía mentalmente mientras caminaba para salir de ese callejón. Mejor sentir el alivio de inmediato en lugar de sólo alterarse. Ya despuesito lo pensaría con más calma para saber ahora qué hacía, si es que tenía opciones de dónde escoger.

Puto _callejón de las caídas_ , que se estaba ganando bien ese nombre con el que él lo bautizó. Nada más lo estaba dejando caer. ¿A dónde se había ido su poca suerte?

_Suerte…_

¡El callejón _de la suerte_!

Se fue a asomar a dicho callejón. Aún no se notaba mucha actividad, seguro más tarde. Así que le daba tiempo de ir a dejar su guitarra al departamento e ir a tomar parte de su dinero para ver si con _suerte_ podía multiplicarlo.

Tenía una desconfianza tremenda, pero ahora sí se le estaban agotando las opciones. Tenía que intentarlo, tenía que ver cómo se movía el _business_ ahí. No se conformarían con un poco probablemente, así que tomó la mitad de sus ahorros.

 _Diosito, ya sé que últimamente no me he portado tan bien, pero sigo siendo una buena persona, ¿verdad? Por favor, ayúdame._ Pedía una y otra vez internamente mientras caminaba ahora de regreso a los callejones siendo un poco más tarde.

Llegó, pero dudó un poco en adentrarse. ¿Si notaban que no encajaba ahí? ¿Si perdía su dinero? _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Mejor huir y pensar en una idea mejor.

—¡Auch! — exclamó apenas intentó darse vuelta para salir de ahí, pero chocó con alguien más por no haberse fijado y andar conversando consigo mismo internamente.

—Idiota — masculló la otra persona. No había sido un golpe feo, pero seguro muy molesto de cualquier forma.

—Lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente para evitar problemas. Equilibrándose de nuevo, miró al frente, encontrándose con los ojos rasgados y una mata de cabello desordenada con la que había interactuado hace una semana. Se puso algo nervioso.

—No importa — dijo ese chico luego de una mirada escrutadora. Intentó esquivarle para seguir con su camino, pero Miguel tuvo una idea. Quizás una pésima idea. Ya lo averiguaría.

—Oye — le siguió y el chico le miró con molestia —, disculpa, ¿puedes detenerte un momento? Por favor.

—¿Qué quieres? — el otro se detuvo, esperando con su rostro serio.

—Resulta que estoy pasando por un mal momento. ¡Yo sé que no es tu culpa! Pero… — se sobó el brazo con nerviosismo —, necesito dinero, vengo a ver si consigo algo.

—Aquí nadie busca músicos — respondió.

—Veo que me recuerdas — sonrió nerviosamente. El chico le asintió — Pero no me refiero a eso. Aquí hay apuestas, ¿cierto? Es lo que vengo a hacer, sólo que no sé cómo entrar o lo que sea que aquí ocurra.

—¿Estás en posición de arriesgar así tu dinero? — el chico frunció un poco el ceño, mirándole con más detenimiento.

—No tengo muchas opciones — confesó para ganar simpatía, aunque probablemente no iba a funcionar mucho —. Uno de los lugares donde trabajaba ya no funcionará más.

—Ya veo — murmuró el chico —. Entrar en las apuestas de las peleas robóticas es sencillo, para eso no necesitas ayuda, cualquiera puede entrar con una cantidad justa. Para que no pierdas tu dinero, esta vez te ayudaré.

—¿En serio? — los ojos casi se le iluminaron.

—Siento que no tomaste mi disculpa aquella vez, a pesar de que fue sincera, pero comprendo, te ofendí y tu pasabas por un mal momento — habló serio —. Te ayudaré a modo de disculparme de nuevo.

—Gracias — Miguel sonrió aliviado, apostaba a que podría abrazar al chico de no ser que le daba todavía cierto miedo.

—Participaré en las peleas — comenzó a explicar —. Apuesta cuando veas que competiré. La primera apuéstala al contrario, las siguientes dos, a mí.

—De acuerdo. Lo entiendo — le asintió expectante, aunque un rastro de duda quería aferrarse a él.

—Antes de que entremos — el chico le dijo, sonriéndole levemente. Por alguna razón eso causó un escalofrío en Miguel — No compartirás con nadie esto que te acabo de decir, siempre ten presente que te estoy ayudando. Pero si te pasas de listo te puede ir mal. Recuerdas, ¿no?

—Claro — la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció y luchó para parecer tranquilo —. No pensaba comentar nada, jamás lo haré.

—Perfecto — exclamó y comenzó a caminar para seguir adentrándose al punto al que irían. Miguel le siguió.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Hiro Hamada — dijo, mirando al frente —, ya lo escucharás también una vez dentro.

—De acuerdo — murmuró — Yo soy Miguel…, Miguel Rivera — por alguna razón, decirle su nombre le daba la sensación de ponerse por completo en sus manos, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Un escalofrío más le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando aquellos ojos oscuros se posaron en los suyos. Quiso desviar la mirada por la intensidad que le perseguía, pero no pudo. Incluso si cerrara los ojos, se atrevía a asegurar que ya tenía esa mirada grabada por dentro. Quizá sólo se debía al sentimiento de angustia que desde la noche anterior se instaló en su pecho. Este era un sentimiento que no encajaba con el terror, no podía describirlo, probablemente ni siquiera tenía un nombre. 

Y mientras los ojos de Hiro estuvieran mirándole, ya se sentía incapaz de mirara hacia otra dirección.

  


	6. Confianza por confianza

En el lugar ya había mucha gente cuando ellos entraron. La bodega no contaba con nada más que una pésima iluminación, las personas permanecían de pie prestando atención a lo que en el centro se llevaba a cabo. Los únicos sentados eran los peleadores que participaban en ese preciso momento.

Nadie le prestaba realmente atención, lo que le hacía creer que ahí importaba poco lo novato que fueras, así que se permitió relajarse un poco mientras intentaba mezclarse más entre la gente, ya que Hiro había tomado su propio camino adentrándose mucho más hacia el centro.

Cuando esa pelea terminó, Miguel corrió su vista por todo el lugar intentando ubicar el punto dónde se hacían las apuestas y luego se repartía el dinero. Lo notó, era con un hombre alto y con la cabeza afeitada. Se acercó un poco más a él para estar preparado cuando llegara su momento de apostar.

—Nyoko Kurosawa y Hiro Hamada — la que chica que al parecer fungía como árbitro en las peleas anunció a los competidores.

Miguel volteó por un breve momento para ver como los recién mencionados tomaban asiento en su respectivo lugar. Muchas personas se acercaron para hacer sus apuestas, así que él también se apresuró. No faltó quién se atrevía a mover mucho dinero, pero él no quería confiarse demasiado aún. Además, más valía lucir como el novato que era para no despertar sospechas. Tal vez comenzar con cien dólares estaba bien.

—100 a Nyoko — le dijo al hombre, recordando lo que Hiro le había dicho; apostar al contrario en la primera pelea. El hombre le dio una mirada burlona, y luego de entregar el dinero, Miguel recibió una ficha.

Luego de unos momentos más, la pelea dio inició y Miguel miró con atención. Estaba curioso en ver como las peleas robóticas atraían tantos aficionados y apuestas. A pesar de parecerle un poco extraño, también resultó entretenido. Definitivamente había personas que actuaban como un ferviente seguidor de dichas peleas.

—¡Nyoko Kurosawa gana! — se anunció y Miguel sonrió y volvió a respirar aliviado.

—Quiero seguir intentándolo — se escuchó la voz de Hiro mientras volvía a unir su robot. Nyoko tomó su dinero pero se alejó, así que la mediadora animó a quién quisiera competir ahora contra Hiro.

Mientras un nuevo retador aparecía, Miguel fue a recuperar su dinero y a que se le entregara lo ganado por la apuesta. Un nuevo peleador se acercó a participar y las personas otra vez se volcaron a hacer las apuestas. Bien, Hiro dijo que la siguiente pelea apostara por él. ¿Era de fiar? ¿Cómo es que estaba tan confiado en que ganaría? Miguel tenía demasiadas dudas. Pero cuando vio que Hiro entregó un gran fajo de billetes para apostar en esa pelea, estuvo más confiado en quién apostar.

—200 a Hamada — se animó a subir un poquito la cantidad.

 _Confía. No lo conoces, pero no queda de otra más que confiar. Ya una vez te ayudó, ¿quién quita y pueda hacerlo otra vez?_ Se repetía a si mismo mentalmente, casi como si se tratara de un rezo.

La pelea dio inicio, los dedos de Hiro se movían hábiles por el control que le ayudaba a manejar su robot. Esta vez el enfrentamiento duró un poco menos que el anterior, y Hiro fue el vencedor. Miguel sonrió ampliamente cuando recibió su dinero.

—¿Alguien quiere retar a Hiro? — preguntó la chica réferi y no tardó alguien más en parecer. Ahora Miguel fue de los más apresurados a acercarse a hacer una nueva apuesta.

—Hamada. 500 — con más confianza subió la cantidad. Luego de cómo le ha ido en la última semana, esperaba que algo bueno volviera a sucederle.

La pelea tardó más en comenzar de lo que duró. ¿Qué fueron? Cinco segundos y Hiro ya era anunciado ganador de nuevo. Miguel quedó sorprendido un momento, para luego reaccionar y dar unos cuantos brinquitos de emoción. _Sí, fue bueno confiar._

Luego de recibir su dinero y voltear para ver qué seguiría, esperando que Hiro volviera a competir y así volver a apostar a la segura por él, se encontró con que de hecho el chico ya estaba saliendo del lugar.

Ok. Lo importante fue que sí le volvió a ayudar. Así que Miguel se guardó muy bien el dinero recién obtenido. También intentó guardar su sonrisa, y discretamente también salió de aquel sitio. Seguir apostando sin conocer a los peleadores sería un gran riesgo.

Caminó a su departamento mientras tarareaba una cancioncita alegre. Incluso hoy podría dormir temprano luego de varios meses sin hacerlo. Sonaba bien, un día relativamente _normal_ para relajarse. Ya mañana seguiría atormentándose con la presión de encontrar una forma para avanzar y sobrevivir los siguientes días…, semanas, meses, años… toda su jodida vida.  

*************************

Distinguió la figura de Miguel al salir del callejón y comenzó a seguirle. Había algo en ese chico que todavía no lo dejaba tranquilo. Nadie con esa pinta inocua se mete al pequeño infierno de San Fransokyo por decisión propia y sobre todo manteniéndose intachable.

Si el chico no estaba siendo obligado a nada, bien podría estar participando abiertamente en una fechoría. Y ya habiendo descartado algunas cosas, y luego encontrándoselo en el callejón _de la suerte_ , se le ocurrío algo más como _extorsión_. Por ello decidió _ayudarle_. No era un problema en el que Hiro intervenía, pero necesitaba ver mas qué hay de tras si involucran a alguien menor y extranjero.

El chico vivía muy cerca de los jodidos callejones, pero cuando lo vio a entrar a uno de los edificios, su teléfono vibró anunciando una llamada. Maldijo con cansancio cuando vio el nombre de Krei en la pantalla.

—¿Señor Krei? — habló al tomar la llamada.

— _Hiro, necesito que vengas_ — Alistair le dijo en su habitual tono calmado.

—¿Justo a esta hora? — hizo una mueca. Era demasiad tarde para que le necesitara.

— _Justo a esta hora_ — reafirmó el hombre — _Te daré los detalles en cuanto llegues._

Cortó la llama y caminó al lado contrario para llegar con Krei. Mañana seguiría con lo del chico. Además, después de ir a arreglar el asunto en el que ahora Alistair se haya metido, tenía sus propios _deberes_ por terminar.  

Llegó al edificio y el guardia le dejó pasar sin problema al reconocerle y al mostrarle su credencial de _empleado._ Caminó hasta el área de laboratorios donde se imaginaba que se encontraba Alistair, y así lo encontró, junto con su asistente y otras cuántas personas de su equipo.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? — Hiro preguntó directamente al acercarse.

—El producto que esperaba lanzar al mercado la próxima semana ha caído drásticamente en su avance — comenzó a explicarle Alistair con molestia.

—Le advertimos que era riesgoso, pero usted — uno de los ingenieros intentó hablar, pero con ademán que Krei le hizo se calló.

—¿Qué es? — Hiro enarcó una ceja. Alistair carraspeó.

—¿Nos dan un momento? Gracias — las otras pocas personas que estaban se alejaron y entonces Krei le puso una mano en la espalda para dirigirlo hacia el laboratorio que estaba abierto —. Es…, era un sistema de defensa — dijo cuando estaban solos.

—Cuando dice eso sé que se refiere a un arma — Hiro se detuvo y le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Sé tu postura al respecto, pero escúchame — pidió Alistair —. Gran parte de la élite económica de la ciudad ya no se sienten seguros con las armas convencionales, porque saben que no estarán siendo atacados con simples pistolas. Es sólo nuestro derecho a portar armas.

—¿Armas de nivel militar? — Hiro le dijo cuando se volteó a una de las mesas y echarle un vistazo a lo que era el _producto_ del que hablaba ese hombre. Volvió a dejar las cosas en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos — ¿Está loco? Esto no lo puede andar llevando cualquier persona. ¿Qué falló ahora? ¿Su programación de seguridad? ¿Y qué es lo que espera? ¿Qué encuentre la manera de que parezcan un arma convencional o prototipo de defensa común para que usted pueda venderlo sin problema? No lo haré.

—Hiro, no lo entiendes. Nuestra gente está desesperada por encontrar lo que sea que pueda ayudarles a protegerse del _Fukitsu_ — Krei suspiró con cansancio —. Y no porque sean vil delincuentes como los que ese desgraciado persigue, pero no hay que hacernos los tontos, algunos miembros de la élite tienen _inversiones_ que no son del todo legales, o simplemente disfrutan de pasar sus momentos libres en lugares de mala fama. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta la adrenalina, cierto? La cosa es que deja de ser seguro y rentable cuando el Fukitsu interviene a cada momento. Quieren estar seguros.

—No lo estarán si cada segundo del día cargan un arma inestable y experimental. Y si tienen tanto miedo sobre sus _negocios_ o momentos de _recreación_ , bueno, que los cambien, así no tendrían nada por qué temer — Hiro sonrió ladinamente mientras Krei fruncía el ceño —. Si pretende continuar con este tipo de proyectos para venderlos, recuerde que no sólo su _inocente_ y _desprotegida_ élite lo adquirirá, sino que también delincuentes lo compraran. No es algo muy inteligente, ¿verdad? Terminarían teniendo que protegerse de algo peor.

—Veo que sigues disfrutando de las pelas robóticas y de, me atrevo a asegurarlo, las apuestas que en ellas hay y que continúan siendo ilegales — Krei señaló el robot que Hiro aun sostenía mientras hablaba —. ¿En serio no te interesa algo para protegerte?

—Me sé cuidar muy bien — Hiro comentó despreocupado antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta —. Le aconsejo que no cometa más equivocaciones sólo por buscar enriquecerse. También deje de poner a su equipo en peligro.

Al salir del laboratorio siguió su camino de largo hasta abandonar el edificio por completo, todavía maldiciendo a Alistair en su mente. El hombre no desechaba rápido sus ideas más estúpidas e imprudentes. Era obvio que aunque lograra hacer funcionar correctamente una de las tantas armas que se proponía no se saldría con la suya al tratar ponerlas en el mercado, el problema era que si el rumor se corría demasiado, alguien con una ética mucho más cuestionable que la de Krei se propondría robar los planos y conseguir el prototipo. Si Krei continuaba con la idea, Hiro tendría que hacerse cargo para hacerlo desistir, y ciertamente no quería llegar a ese punto, después de todo de _Krei Tech_ obtiene sus más jugosos cheques.

Fue a casa sólo para dejar el pequeño robot de las peleas y colocarse el traje para ir a hacer su _trabajo._ Activó a Baymax y una vez ambos listos, salieron rumbo al almacén que frecuentemente ocupaba Hiro. En el camino, al sobrevolar por el pequeño infierno de San Fransokyo, Hiro notó que en patrullas seguían merodeando por los alrededores luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pues seguían concentrándose en el club en el que terminó. Seguro por la presión de los medios, la policía asistió al lugar a pesar de que el desastre ya había pasado hace demasiadas horas. Mejor así, que no interfirieran en sus asuntos en el momento porque llegaba a ser demasiado molesto. Por las malas habían _aprendido_ a no interferir mucho cuando se trataba de él, y por ello las personas se seguían dividiendo en aquellas que le consideraban un héroe, y las que opinaban que era todo lo contrario; mismas que lo habían bautizado como el _Fukitsu._ El nombre podría o no reflejar lo que él era, sinceramente le daba completamente lo mismo.

Su visita en el almacén fue rápida, después de todo ya había obtenido toda la información que aquél sujeto podría darle, sólo había ido para asegurarse y para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

Después de eso, la noche fue curiosamente tranquila.

El día siguiente, fue aun más _curioso_.

Encontrarse o toparse con una cara _conocida_ frecuentemente, únicamente solía sucederle en los callejones, ya que ahí se concentra la misma gente que asiste al mismo asunto que él. Pero ahora era de día, y aun temprano, y estaba algo lejos de los callejones, sin embargo se cruzó en su vista el chico moreno que afirmaba ser músico.

Había despertado y no pensaba ir a Krei Tech, después de todo no tenía trabajo pendiente ni le había vuelto a molestar para que se presentara. Sin estar muy seguro de a dónde ir a desayunar, Hiro simplemente comenzó a caminar hasta que le miró.

El chico cruzó hacia la acera por donde él caminaba, pero en ningún momento le miró, pues de inmediato entró al lugar que prestaba atención. Hiro avanzó unos pasos para ver bien a dónde había entrado ese chico, de pronto recordando la curiosidad por averiguar si había algo mal en él.

Miguel había entrado a una biblioteca. Hiro enarcó una ceja, no había nada de sospechoso a simple vista, pero igual entró para asegurarse.

Se encontró con el lugar silencioso y tranquilo como era de esperarse, y a pesar de no haber demasiada gente, Hiro encontró que sería fácil pasar inadvertido entre tantos anaqueles repletos de libros.

No siguió desde muy lejos al chico, que luego se detuvo en uno de los estrechos pasillos mientras parecía buscar algún título. Así ocurrió otros pocos minutos en otros estantes diferentes, hasta que Miguel con tres libros en la mano fue a tomar una mesa. El chico simplemente estaba leyendo, moviendo ligeramente los labios pero sin hacer ningún ruido, su atención sólo se desviva cuando parecía tomar notas en una _tablet_ que había llevado consigo. 

Hiro siguió observándole desde tres filas de mesas atrás, todavía ocultándose un poco de su campo de visión gracias a una columna que interfería. Así Miguel no pareciera estar haciendo nada fuera de lo normal a lo que se va a ese sitio, Hiro se quedó ahí el tiempo que Miguel parecía estar… ¿estudiando? Incluso olvidó que su estómago continuaba vacío porque no había llegado a obtener el desayuno que salió buscando.

Casi dos horas después, el chico se levantó llevando los libros todavía con él, pasó al módulo que registraba el préstamo, después, y todavía con toda la naturalidad pasó al guardarropa del lugar, le entregaron su mochila y guardó los libros antes de salir.

Hiro continuó tras de él.

Sólo dobló la esquina y a pocos pasos más comenzaban áreas verdes, con un gimnasio al aire libre, canchas para diversos deportes, juegos infantiles, entre otras cosas. Miguel corrió hacia allá mientras saludaba a alguien a lo lejos. El moreno llegó junto a varios chicos que estaban en la cancha de soccer, los saludó rápidamente con un choque de puños, dejó su mochila junto a las otras que estaba ahí, y luego de un intento de calentamiento apresurado, se unió a ellos de lleno a jugar soccer.

 Hamada se recargó en un árbol, ladeo la cabeza y observó como el chico se divertía. Tal parecía que llevaba un estilo de vida común para un chico de su edad. Excepto por el hecho de a dónde se iba a meter en las noches, pero quizá sólo estaba haciendo el intento, y Hiro no se iba a molestar en juzgarle.

Pero aún quedaba descubrir qué es lo que realmente hacía en el tipo de club en que afirmaba trabajar.

Como fuera, eso sería en la noche, y a Hiro le estaba matando el día tan brillante y el hambre comenzó a hacerse notar. Se retiró de ahí y mejor se metió al primer restaurante que encontró.

Después de eso volvió a casa, trabajó en su laboratorio centrándose en sus propios proyectos. Varias horas después tomó una pequeña siesta, pues nunca tomaba sus horas completas de sueño y si tenía el tiempo de hacerlo se permitía relajarse por pocos minutos. Además le podría convenir, pues tenía planes diferentes para esta noche, y era casi seguro que no tendría la misma adrenalina para mantenerle despierto.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, de cualquier forma _ahí_ , mientras más tarde mejor, ¿no? Sin ninguna prisa, tomó su chaqueta y salió rumbo al callejón que jamás había visitado siendo sólo Hiro Hamada.

A pesar de nunca haberse parado en aquel club, el “guardia” le dejó pasar sin vacilaciones porque de cualquier modo, Hiro era conocido en esos alrededores.

El lugar estaba lleno, era de esperarse si era uno de los dos clubes que seguían funcionando luego de que el tercero haya “desaparecido” por el _incidente_ de hace dos noches _._  

Si bien recordaba, Miguel había insinuado que trabaja en otro u otros clubes aparte del que dejó de funcionar recientemente, así que por ello estaba entrando aquí a echar un vistazo.

Un amplio espacio, bien decorado con mesas, sillas, algunos sillones, la barra y un pequeño escenario, escasamente iluminado para mantener contenta a las almas del frenesí que gustaban de reunirse aquí, pero ocupando luces neón para no hundirse en la tristeza. 

Tomó asiento en una pequeña mesa que pretendía ser para dos, pero él mantendría para uno. Sólo en su camino a la dichosa mesa, tuvo que rechazar a dos chicas que le dieron la promesa de una compañía más que gratificante. No fue de sorprenderse, cualquier persona que entrara automáticamente se convertía en un potencial cliente.

—¿Qué te traigo? — una chica se acercó a la mesa, luego de haber tomado la orden de tragos del grupo de personas que estaban cerca de él. Por la libreta que traía en las manos y la pregunta, era obvio que se trataba de una de las camareras, sin embargo eso no quitaba que bien podría ser muy versátil en este trabajo, pues tenía el perfil de las que le ofrecieron un momento de gloria.

—Cerveza, la que sea. Tráela cerrada — pidió sin demasiado interés. Tendría que consumir algo para no parecer sospechoso, pero tampoco se confiaría a beber algo ya preparado.

Cuando la chica hizo una anotación rápida, se alejó y Hiro volvió a pasear su vista por el lugar tratando de ubicar una vez más el escenario. Una banda estaba ahí, pero lucía como si recién terminaran de tocar, pues todo instrumento seguía ahí y los chicos estaban platicando entre ellos.

Miguel estaba entre ellos, platicando y riendo despreocupadamente. Tal vez era un pequeño descanso, pues la música seguía sonando pero venía de un DJ que tenía su espacio a un costado del escenario.

—Son $3.45 — la misma chica de hace un momento le hizo desviar su atención. Pagó sin decir una palabra y la botella de la cerveza fue puesta en la mesa, en seguida la camarera le tendió un destapador. Hiro lo ocupó y ella volvió a irse.

Cuando regresó su mirada al escenario, el grupo de chicos ya no estaban ahí, sino que conversaban con el DJ, pero sobre todo se centraban en Miguel. Cuando el Dj asintió a algo que le dijeron, uno de los sujetos volvió al escenario mientras la música bajaba de volumen, entonces tomó el micrófono.

—Disculpen la interrupción — habló el sujeto en el escenario —. Antes de volver a tocar, nuestro amigo Miguel interpretará una canción en solitario.

Con ello Hiro centró mucho más su atención en el escenario ahora que Miguel subía y era el que se adueñaba del micrófono. Carraspeó un poco, sonrió a los presentes y habló.

—Espero les guste — dijo con una sonrisa.

El Dj puso una pista y se escuchaba tan diferente a lo que habría esperado Hiro. Era notorio que no era el único interesado en lo que pasaría.

— ** _Qué triste fue decirnos adiós cuando nos adorábamos más. Hasta la golondrina emigró presagiando el final_** — Miguel comenzó a cantar en una suave voz, pero que ya delataba lo melodiosa y buena que era —. **_Qué triste luce todo sin ti. Los mares de las playas se van. Se tiñen los colores de gris. Hoy todo es soledad_** — su voz se volvió más fuerte al igual que su interpretación.

— ** _No sé si vuelva a verte después. No sé qué de mi vida será. Sin el lucero azul de tú ser que no me alumbra ya_** — arrancó exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás, ya que Hiro pudo escucharlas — **_Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor. No pido compasión ni piedad. La historia de este amor se escribió para la eternidad._**

— ** _Qué triste todos dicen que soy. Que siempre estoy hablando de ti_** —. _Qué triste,_ sí era una melodía triste, pero su manera de cantar dejaba a todos impresionados. Probablemente hasta podría quitarle lo _triste_ a alguien **_—. No saben que pensando en tú amor, en tú amor… he podido ayudarme a vivir_** — definitivamente el chico no le había mentido; es un músico.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir cuando Miguel terminó la canción, y aunque Hiro era nuevo visitando el lugar, podía estar casi seguro de que ahí no acostumbraban aplaudir a cada melodía, ya que su atención siempre se desvía a otra cosa o persona. Pero Miguel había robado su total atención durante toda la interpretación de la canción.

Las personas no tardaron en volver a sus propios asuntos, sus charlas, negociaciones o tragos. Lo que le recordó a Hiro darle un sorbo a la cerveza fijándose como los sujetos que habían estado en el escenario volvían a él tomando sus respectivos instrumentos y colocándose en su posición. Miguel siguió frente al micrófono. Así que Hiro se acomodó mejor en su silla para seguir disfrutando de un show que no había esperado encontrar.

Dio inicio una melodía muy diferente, pero sonaba igualmente agradable al ser en vivo. Eran pocos los que volteaban al escenario, sólo dejaban que la música les ambientara. Hiro podría ser el único que no despegaba su vista de ahí, pero nadie le tomaría la menor importancia.

— ** _Me despierta el corazón en la mañana. Puedo ver salir el sol en su mirada. Todo puede suceder cuando se ama_** — Miguel adoptó una actitud diferente a la canción anterior. Ahora sonreía ladinamente, devolviéndole la mirada a quien se la daba y estaba cerca —. **_El amor sabe mejor sobre la cama, pero se te apaga el sol cuando se marcha_** — Hiro notó que incluso guiñó un ojo a alguien y después volvió a pasear su mirada lentamente por un lado del club, pero sus ojos aun no llegaban a Hiro.

**_Y cuelgas los ojos de la ventana_ **

**_Y vives de a poco_ **

**_Y se detiene el tiempo en tu cara_ **

**_Y se te acaba el cuento de hadas_ **

**_Y se te mueve el piso, el cielo y no sabes ni cómo te llamas_ **

El moreno seguía sonriendo, casi parecía divertido. Hiro entendía por qué, era una sonrisa más allá de estar haciendo algo que le gustara. Se estaba burlando de alguien…, de todos los presentes.

**_Y sientes que la virgen te habla_ **

**_Sientes que el silencio te embriaga_ **

**_Y quieres gritar y gritar y gritar y no encuentras palabras_ **

**_Y cuelgas los ojos de la ventana_ **

**_Y vives de a poco..._ **

Después de todo, todos iban en busca de una fantasía, un momento de gloria, un placer que les noquera por un momento de su realidad. Pero después volvían a la realidad por la mañana, su _cuento de hadas_ había caducado, y entonces volverían noche tras noche queriendo recuperar la utopía.

**_Me desvela el corazón la muy ingrata_ **

**_ya no se ni dónde estoy ni lo que pasa_ **

**_Algo puede suceder si regresara_ **

Hiro fue consciente de que sonreía cuando una nueva mujer se acercó a su mesa y se sentó frente a él como si hubiera interpretado su gesto como invitación. Desvaneció su gesto y le miró sin interés por un momento para luego querer volver su atención al escenario, pero ella le tapaba parcialmente el panorama.

**_Todo tiene solución sobre su cama_ **

**_pero se te apaga el sol cuando se marcha_ **

**_Y cuelgas los ojos de la ventana_ **

**_Y mueres de a poco._ **

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? — ella preguntó, pero Hiro le ignoró bebiendo un trago más de su botella — Si no es así, puedo acompañarte si quieres — se ofreció.

Al notar que no obtenía respuesta, se puso de pie para inclinarse un poco hacia él, mostrando lo que podía ofrecerle; una sonrisa falsa por muy bien ensayada que creía tenerla, ojos claros y grandes, el cabello rizado, un escote que podría quitarle el aliento a un pobre diablo, cintura idílica, caderas anchas y piernas largas. Era hermosa, probablemente, aunque no más que el resto de las chicas que trabajaban ahí. Tanto las mujeres como los hombres que ofrecían el calor de su cuerpo parecían haber pasado un alto estándar de belleza para poder desenvolverse _profesionalmente_ ahí. Pero para Hiro se necesitaba más que un buen físico para hacer alguien atractivo. Lástima, tampoco estaba dispuesto a conocerla.

—No, gracias — finalmente le respondió. Ella le dio una última sonrisa y se alejó, aunque no tardó en ser solicitada por alguien más _accesible._

Permaneció solo en la mesa con una cerveza por largo rato mientras siguió escuchando la música y el canto de Miguel en varias canciones más. Hasta que los músicos volvieron ir a un descanso, Hiro pidió otra botella para seguir luciendo casual. En lo que llegaba su nueva bebida, miró si teléfono confirmando que no tenía noticias importantes y ninguna alerta de Baymax.

Recordándolo, la camarera le volvió a llevar el destapador para que él mismo abriera la botella como quería. Un pequeño gesto que quería demostrar que aquí lo que buscaban eran _complacer_. Hiro volvió a pagarle sin pedirle el cambio.

Buscando a Miguel con la mirada, Hiro lo encontró ahora en uno de los sofás sentado junto a los otros chicos de la banda. El moreno parecía lucir casual, prestándoles atención y participando en su charla, pero con un poco más de detalle, era perceptible como su atención se desviaba constantemente a las mesas más cercanas. No dejaba de estar pendiente a su alrededor.

Minutos después, sólo quedó Miguel y otros dos chicos en el sofá cuando los demás se desviaron a la barra y comenzaron a beber charlando con los bartender. Entonces Miguel se acomodó mejor en el sofá, como le fuera más sencillo mirar y ser observado. Daba miradas y sonrisas discretas a algunas personas que le observaban de más.

Y así como a Hiro le había quedado claro desde las canciones que Miguel se expresaba perfectamente a través de miradas y sonrisas, supo que esos ojos demostraban saber esperar a ser invitado antes que él mismo ofrecerse.

Una mujer le hizo una señal al chico de que se acercara y Miguel fue hacia ella sin titubear. Hiro miró interesado dando sorbos más largos a su cerveza.

Miguel quedó de pie mientras parecía responder o simplemente conversar con la mujer. Luego fue invitado a sentarse y aceptó. Cada sonrisa, cada ademán, cada pestañeó pretendía dejar claro el sello de la ingenuidad y que sólo estaba dispuesto a conversar y a ofrecer su amistad. Hiro sonrió para sí mismo sin poder quitarse de la cabeza ahora la palabra _sinvergüenza,_ ese tipo de personas que a menudo son expertos en fingir estar libres de malicia.

Aparentemente era todo lo que Miguel hacía, pues luego de varios minutos, Hiro volvió su atención a aquella mesa porque notó que alguien se levantaba. Sólo era el chico, despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla y guardándose algo en su bolsillo que alcanzó a distinguir como billetes.

Cuando iba a volver con sus _amigos,_ un hombre joven le llamó desde lejos y Miguel se acercó saludándole con más familiaridad. A Hiro le preció conocido, pero no lograba encontrar dónde lo había visto. Los miró sentarse en otra mesa, el otro hombre pidió algo a la camarera y quedó conversando con Miguel, quien se notaba más natural que hace un momento. Sin embargo, el coqueteo seguía ahí, creándolo el mayor, Miguel sólo aceptándolo. Aun con los tragos de licor servidos, Hiro se dio cuenta que Miguel sólo jugueteaba con el vaso. Aquel sujeto se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído de Miguel, y éste sólo se apenó un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero no desvaneció la sonrisa, incluso aceptó la mano que se posó sobre una de las suyas mientras los dedos jugueteaban en su muñeca.

A pesar de un acercamiento que lucía más confiado, Hiro ya podría apostar que Miguel no aceptaría la invitación de ese sujeto ni de ninguna otra persona a estar mucho _más juntos_ a cambio de unos billetes, y no precisamente por lo que el mismo Miguel le dijo, sino porque Hiro era capaz de reconocer que una cara como esa y un cuerpo como ese no era para andar soportando humillaciones.

Su cerveza se terminó y decidió ir él mismo por una a la barra. La pidió y miró el reloj de pared que tenían ahí. Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, tal vez eso explicaba que el lugar estaba mucho más vacío. Así que ya con su cerveza en mano, se movió a uno de los sofás que ahora estaban vacíos. Se estiró relajadamente ahora tratando de ser más discreto al observar constantemente a Miguel, que por cierto ya estaba siendo llamado por los demás chicos que volvían al escenario. Se despidió de ese hombre que le tendió unos billetes y Miguel se los guardó junto con el otro dinero antes de ir al escenario.

—Última canción de nuestra parte. Ya saben que el club seguirá abierto un momento más — habló el chico del bajo antes de comenzar a tocar.

A pesar de que había más mesas vacías, Hiro decidió quedarse todavía atrás, incluso se tendió más en el sofá dispuesto a disfrutar esa última canción.  

— ** _Hay una mujer hermosa, la más primorosa de ojitos negros, de piel gitana_** — Miguel movía un poco el cuerpo, como si fuera incapaz de no tratar de bailar la melodía mientras cantaba — **_Es, es una hechicera que domina al hombre con sus danzares, con las caderas_** — siguió bailando desenvolviéndose un poco más al igual que alguno de sus compañeros, sólo que Miguel miraba a las mesas que permanecían ocupadas.

**_No, no se sabe donde_ **

**_De dónde ha salido y a dónde ha ido_ **

**_Ella es un misterio._ **

Sin embargo, no miraba a las chicas que eran acompañantes, sino a quién las había solicitado, regalándoles una sonrisa pequeña como si estuviera hablándoles de ellas. Estaba demostrando que sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

— ** _Se mueve con cadencia, con la inocencia de una princesa que nadie toca_** — la atención del cantante fue más allá, llegando a la barra. Tal vez había encontrado a quién cantarle directamente — **_¡Ay! Qué bonitos ojos. ¡Ay! Qué bonita boca_** — aunque bien podría cantarle al espejo, ya que la canción realzaba su cuerpo.

**_Es una hechicera_ **

**_Una seductora_ **

— ** _Ven, déjame estrecharte, deja desnudarte bajo la luna poquito a poco_** — pareció mirar de nuevo a las mesas más cercanas, pero nada realmente profundo, porque el mensaje estaba en su voz, en la sonrisa con la que se lucieron sus labios.

**_Es, es una hechicera que_ **

**_Domina al hombre con sus danzares_ **

**_Con las caderas_ **

**_—¡Ay! Qué bonitos ojos ¡Ay! Qué bonita boca_** — y en su recorrido superficial, los ojos de Miguel por fin dieron con los de Hiro. Hubo una chispa de sorpresa, asegurándole a Hiro que en verdad no lo notó antes. Sin embargo, Miguel continuó cantando con normalidad, pero le dejó la mirada por un poco más de tiempo. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó más allá de eso.

La canción terminó, reanudaron las pistas del Dj y Hiro se acomodó mucho mejor en el sofá. Los chicos bajaban del escenario y Miguel volvió a mirarle, sin embargo, pronto una chica, que distinguió trabajaba detrás de la barra, se acercó al moreno y quedaron conversando, luego bailando y de vez en cuando se susurraban cosas al oído. En un momento que ella se separó para ir detrás de la barra, Miguel se acercó a Hiro.

—Hola — el músico le saludó con naturalidad permaneciendo de pie.

—Hola — Hiro respondió, también con normalidad, mirándole, esperando.

—Yo…, ahm… — Miguel se mordió los labios, y luego decidió sentarse a un lado de él — ¿Llevas mucho aquí? — optó por preguntar.

—Llegué poco después de las 11 — se encogió de hombros, dio el último trago a su cerveza y se estiró para dejar la botella vacía en la mesa.

—Ya veo — murmuró, mirándole todavía atento — Oye, ayer yo ya no te vi, así que ya no te pude agradecer, pero realmente estoy agradecido contigo.

—No fue nada.

—Y es bueno verte porque así te puedo preguntar cómo pagártelo.

—No te pedí nada antes, ni tampoco te estoy viniendo a cobrar ahora — Hiro le aclaró.

—Sé que no puedo dar tanto como lo que tu hiciste por mí, pero te puedo presentar a una de las chicas o chicos si te gustó alguna en verdad — Miguel ofreció inseguro, Hiro no pudo evitar hacer una mueca desagradable mientras negaba —. Ok, disculpa por insinuar eso. ¿Te invito un trago?

—Ya tuve suficiente de alcohol, no suelo beber — se hundió más en el respaldo del sofá, pues no era del todo incómodo —. No me debes nada — reafirmó.

—Confiaré en lo que dices.

—Puedes confiar en mí, seguro — a pesar del poco interés con el que lo dijo, de reojo pudo notar que una sonrisa ladina se pintó en los labios de Miguel.

—¿Y tú ya confías en lo que te dije, a lo que me dedico? — indagó Miguel ladeando su cabeza, mirándole todavía con esa pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres músico — Hiro asintió —. Un excelente cantante.

—Gracias — su sonrisa se ensanchó —. También toco algunos instrumentos, pero hoy me toca estar con la banda que se encarga de todo eso. En el otro club me presentaba yo solo con mi guitarra, ahí era más de solistas, pero también me gusta mucho con una banda haciendo todos los sonidos correctos al momento — Hiro le miró curioso. El chico hablaba mucho, pero de alguna forma no era molesto, quizá tenía que ver su voz.

—Sí, parece ser tu trabajo ideal. Te diviertes, ¿no?

—Amo la música — se pegó un poco más a Hiro, y aunque esto también le pareció curioso, no hizo nada al respecto —. Y me encanta y divierte cantar el _soundtrack_ de la vida de los que vienen aquí.

—Me lo imaginé — confesó con una pizca de orgullo por haber interpretado bien esas sonrisillas y miradas juguetonas que Miguel repartía cuando cantaba. El moreno soltó una risita — ¿Entonces el soundtrack de una vida?

—Llegaste alrededor de las 11, dices… ¿Entonces me escuchaste cantar _El Triste_? — Miguel le preguntó, tomando una actitud de confidencialidad — _Qué triste todos dicen que soy. Que siempre estoy hablando de ti…_ — cantó un pedazo de la canción para refrescar la memoria de Hiro.

—Sí — asintió.

— _El Triste_ , no es la canción, no soy sólo yo tampoco. _El Triste_ es cada una de las personas que frecuenta venir — Miguel le explicaba — “ _Se tiñen los colores de gris. Hoy todo es soledad”,_ las luces neón de aquí les dan la ilusión del color, pero en sí el salón es gris, y entre el gentío y compañía comprada ya no se sientes solos. Vienen para no sentir que todo es gris y solitario _. “No sé si vuelva a verte después. No sé qué de mi vida será”,_ ya sabes, es _peligroso_ venir acá, quién sabe qué les pueda pasar en su aventurilla. _“No pido compasión ni piedad”_ , por supuesto que no, las chicas de aquí lucirán como reinas, pero son ellas las que deben de hacerlos sentir como reyes.

—Primero les recuerdas que son _El Triste —_ Hiro comentó, ya que no había necesidad de preguntar.

—Ajá, les recuerdo cómo llegaron aquí y a lo que vienen. Después lo que está sucediendo. “ _El amor sabe mejor sobre la cama, pero se te apaga el sol cuando se marcha”, “Y se te acaba el cuento de hadas. Y se te mueve el piso, el cielo y no sabes ni cómo te llamas”,_ eso es muy claro, ¿no?

—Por eso te divierte más — se atrevió a también sonreírle un poco.

—Tengo que hacer algo para entretenerme — se excusó como un niño pequeño, pero sólo bromeaba, ya que volvió a soltar una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué hay de la última canción?

 _—“Ven, déjame estrecharte, deja desnudarte bajo la luna poquito a poco”, “Es una hechicera que domina al hombre con sus danzares, con las caderas”,_ por supuesto es para los indecisos, para que cierren _trato_ con las chicas o chicos que tienen a lado. Recordatorio de _ahora o nunca tendrás a semejante mujerón a tu lado_. También les ayudo, oye, así se ganan su dinero como para que les hagan perder el tiempo.

—Tal vez esa canción les hace confundirse más — opinó Hiro.

—¿Ah sí? — Miguel se mostró muy curioso.

—Mencionaba ojos negros y piel gitana.

 _—“_ _Hay una mujer hermosa, la más primorosa de ojitos negros, de piel gitana”_ — Miguel citó el pedazo de la canción, esperando todavía la explicación de Hiro.

—Una hermosura de ojos negros y piel morena es una belleza que eclipsa cualquier otra, y los haces pensar en ello — Hiro opinó.

—¿Tú crees? — Miguel murmuró.

—Eso es lo menos relevante — Hiro desvió su mirada, notando lo realmente vacío que ya estaba el club — ¿Por qué me cuentas tu juego?

—Cuando tu me ayudaste ayer…, con eso que me dijiste que hiciera, si lo cuento a alguien de ahí seguro te meterás en problemas y te afectará. Sin embargo confiaste en mí — Miguel siguió ya con una voz neutra. Hiro le miró de nuevo — Ahora, si tú le cuentas a alguien de aquí lo que te acabo de decir que hago para divertirme a costa de los clientes, yo me meteré en problemas. Ya que no quisiste nada a cambio por ayudarme, confianza por confianza.

—Eres realmente tonto — le sonrió, pero vamos, poniéndose así en manos de un desconocido demostraba ser un tonto.

—¿Me delatarás? — Miguel enarcó una ceja —. Mi jefa se toma muy en serio estas cosas. Ni qué decir de los clientes, no dudarían en darme una paliza por reírme cada noche a sus costillas.

—No lo haré — Hiro miró detrás de Miguel cuando una figura se acercó un poco —. Tu novia te espera.

—No tengo novia — dijo Miguel, volteó a ver de quién se trataba y luego de hacerle un ademán de espera, se volvió a él.

—Lo pareció mientras bailaban — Hiro se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes que dejar de suponer cosas así acerca de mí — le dijo Miguel, pero no sonaba molesto, de hecho todavía le sonreía levemente —. Es una amiga. ¿Qué un chico no puede _divertirse_ sana y consensualmente sin compromiso?

—Ahí lo tienes; sana y consensualmente. Bien — Hiro también le sonrió y se puso de pie — Me voy. Fue agradable para haber sido mi primera visita aquí.

—Tal vez ya consideres venir cuando tengas tiempo — Miguel también se puso de pie.

—Tal vez… — Hiro murmuró — Adiós, Miguel.

—Adiós, Hiro.

*******************

Miguel vio a Hiro alejarse y luego se volvió hacia Nancy, su amiga, que trabajaba como bartender en el club, y con la que había surgido cierta _química_ que mantenían sin compromisos, ambos totalmente seguro de ello. No era nada fuera del otro mundo, a veces se antojaba pasar un buen momento y si ambos estaban de acuerdo, ¿por qué no? Así que Miguel estaba seguro de que aquella mirada que ahora Nancy le estaba dando no eran de “celos” por verlo conversar con alguien más.

—¿Qué pasa? — Miguel le preguntó con inocencia.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con Hamada? — preguntó extrañada. El moreno no se sorprendió de que conociera a Hiro, desde el incidente con Thomas y luego de ayer, Miguel se dio cuenta de que el chico llevaba moviéndose por estos rumbos mucho tiempo, así que muchas personas que también frecuentaban los alrededores le conocían. Pero no era en plan, _lo conozco, somos amigos o algo parecido_ , sino que era muy _lo conozco, sé que es peleador y es todo._

—Sólo conversando — respondió, pero la mirada curiosa de Nancy no se desvaneció —. Me lo he topado un par de veces y ha sido amable conmigo, es todo.

—¿Ha sido amable contigo? — preguntó escéptica. Miguel asintió, ella suspiró y se acercó colando una mano en la mejilla del músico — Ay, Miguel, no se pacta con el demonio. Sólo recuérdalo.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Puedes contactarme en Facebook si quieres :D
> 
> Mi fanpage la encuentras como: Lyn Valo (https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/)
> 
> Mi perfil lo encuentras como: Lyn Vennoy (https://www.facebook.com/lyn.stark.33)


	7. Desconocer para amar

 

Los días que faltaron para su cumpleaños, Miguel los llevó sin novedades, sólo con su propósito de sentirse _normal._ Como seguiría trabajando una sola vez a la semana en el club, los demás días los ocupó entre su intención de seguir estudiando por su cuenta, el tomar momentos de distracción yendo a jugar soccer con los chicos que hace un tiempo conoció, y buscar algún empleo.

Creyó que esa semana trascurriría sin aparentes _sorpresas_ , sin embargo, justo un día antes de su cumpleaños, mientras salía del edificio donde estaba su departamento, se encontró con Thomas luego de dos semanas sin haberse visto.

El hombre iba con la intención aparente de ingresar al edificio, y al casi chocar, ambos pusieron sus expresiones de sorpresa. Miguel se detuvo, casi congelado sin saber qué hacer, no sabría si aquél sujeto estaría aun molesto con él o qué es lo que hacía ahí. Pero el otro sólo carraspeó un poco y luego le sonrió.

—Miguel, vine a buscarte — Thomas le dijo normalmente, aun con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y todo un gesto sereno. Lucía como siempre, con un porte elegante, sobresaliente gracias a ser un hombre alto con una vestimenta impecable; con su sonrisa que mostraba una perfecta dentadura y que provocaba que las tenues arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos se acentuaran un poco más; su cabello seguía siendo en mayoría negro, haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules, sólo unas cuantas canas se notaban, dándole una apariencia madura pero nada avejentada. Daba la sensación de ser una de esas personas que entre más años lucía mejor que en su juventud, por lo que no fue difícil acercarse a él ni mantener el contacto cuando se lo pidió a Miguel, sin embargo, después del conflicto de hace unas semanas, Rivera ya no le veía igual —. Qué bueno que te encuentro.

—¿Qué…, qué pasa? — se relajó lo más que pudo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya estaban ahí los dos, y Thomas siempre supo dónde vivía porque (ahora lo sentía vergonzoso) parte de sus obsequios consistieron en comprarle a Miguel muebles y electrodomésticos que necesitaba.

—Vine a hablar contigo — continuó sonriendo, a pesar del gesto serio que permanecía en el moreno —. ¿Podemos pasar a un lugar más reservado?

—No — fue la respuesta que le salió rápido. No quería estar con él a solas, aunque ahora estaban a la puerta del edificio y no pasaba ninguna otra persona, al menos Miguel sentía que tendría oportunidad de correr lejos si algo resultaba mal. Thomas desvaneció un poco la sonrisa, pero tampoco se notó sorprendido por la respuesta tan seca —. Supongo que aquí está bien, no hay nadie más escuchando.

—De acuerdo — no parecía convencido, pero tampoco se notaba con ánimos de discutir —. Vine a disculparme por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Tuviste razón, no fuiste tú. Yo después recordé, hice mis cuentas y bueno…, lo lamento.

Miguel apretó los labios para no decirle lo que quería, también hizo el esfuerzo para que la severidad no se reflejara en su mirada. Una simple disculpa después de haber sido golpeado, intimidado y amenazado, era completamente absurdo y cínico. Pero no se sentía con posición de decir nada de lo que le incomodaba, no creía tener el derecho a mostrar su enfado, no tenía voz para reclamar un mejor trato. Miguel no olvidaba la desventaja en la que estaba frente a alguien como Thomas. No sólo era la fuerza física, Thomas podría destruirle en más de un sentido y sin ensuciarse las manos.

—Así que, ¿qué tal si olvidamos lo ocurrido y volvemos a _ser amigos_? — continuó Thomas, con una sonrisa más torcida que hizo que el estómago de Miguel se revolviera por un momento. El joven músico quería gritarle, quería correrlo, quería rechazarlo por completo…, pero no podía. Una simple llamada, un señalamiento y la vida de Miguel volvería a hundirse por completo; el esfuerzo por salir de casa y abandonar México no habrían valido la pena.

—No lo sé — murmuró desviando la mirada, sintiendo la amargura en la garganta por todas las palabras que estaba reteniendo. Apretó el celular que traía en la mano, mismo aparato que Thomas le regaló como otras tantas cosas, y ahí iba otro recordatorio de que era lógico que buscara algo a cambio. _Tú te lo buscaste,_ se recordó Miguel lamentándose —. Me ha ido mal, ¿me darías un tiempo para pensar? — suavizó su voz, agachó un poco la cabeza en su gesto de docilidad para que Thomas tuviera presente que él seguía teniendo el control y así le diera una respuesta afirmativa que sólo le daría unos días de ventaja y más calma a Miguel.

—Creo que te lo debo después de lo que pasó — respondió Thomas, sonando consecuente, como si en verdad se preocupara por él; después de todo también era bueno fingiendo —. Te daré tres días — una mano pesada se posó en el hombro de Miguel, y de ahí recorrió por su cuello hasta posarse tras su nuca. No pudo evitar tensarse, y se abofeteó mentalmente porque podría arruinarlo, así que levantó la mirada y sonrió al hombre más alto frente a él.  

—Gracias — mantuvo su tenue sonrisa a pesar de que las náuseas se apoderaron de él, no sólo por el toque en su piel, sino por tener que agradecerle a Thomas. Agradecer su disculpa, su visita, su _comprensión,_ su caricia. Cómo si en verdad estuviera complacido.

—Lo que sea por ti — una respuesta falsa como la sonrisa de Miguel —. ¿Ibas a algún lado? Puedo llevarte — se ofreció, retirando su mano de la caricia.

—No, yo sólo iba a…, nada importante.

—Bien, entonces te hablaré en tres días — sentenció y al cantante no le quedó más que asentir.

Vio al hombre alejarse y subir a su auto para en seguida marcharse, así Miguel pudo volver a respirar con algo de normalidad, porque seguía sintiendo lo agrio en la garganta junto con el estómago revuelto. Miró el celular que seguía en su mano, ya que lo estaba llevando al querer mandar un mensaje de texto mientras salía para avisar a uno de los chicos con los que jugaba soccer que ya iba en camino, sólo que ahora no estaba seguro de ir. Ya no se sentía del todo bien.

Mandó el mensaje de texto diciendo que no podrí reunirse con ellos hoy. En cambió partió rumbo a casa de Nancy luego de también mandarle un texto. Necesitaba no estar solo, pero con alguien que pudiera ofrecerle algo de familiaridad, que no lo hiciera sentir abandonado y vulnerable.

El departamento de Nancy estaba en un edificio más pequeño y descuidado, e igual cerca del pequeño infierno propio de San Fransokyo, así que llegó rápido. La chica tampoco le hizo esperar al abrirle la puerta. Ella estaba sólo en una camiseta y unos shorts, con su cabello cobrizo alzado en una descuidada coleta y sólo con sus calcetines, y aun así era linda y se veía de buen humor.

— _Miguelito_ — Nancy le saludó con una sonrisa, y Miguel automáticamente sonrió porque aunque ella aprendió a llamarle así, un divertido acento todavía se asomaba en su pronunciación —, pasa.

—Gracias. Lamento interrumpir —le dijo mientras entraba al pequeño departamento. Ella cerró la puerta y fue a tumbarse al único sofá de dos plazas con el que contaba.

—No me interrumpes — Nancy aseguró, e hizo un ademán invitando a Miguel a sentarse a un lado de ella. El moreno botó al suelo la mochila que llevaba en la espalda antes de sentarse —. ¿Qué hacías?

—Iba ir a jugar soccer, pero ya no me sentí muy bien — explicó, y ella hizo una mueca preocupada.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe al médico? — se ofreció, amable.

—No, seguramente es pasajero — le restó importancia y le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó? — indagó más.

—¿Recuerdas a _Tom_? — preguntó y Nancy le asintió — Fue a buscarme para disculparse por lo que pasó — confesó, pues a Nancy fue a la única que le contó aquello.

—¿Te dijo o hizo algo más que te molestó?

—No…, es sólo que, ya sabes, es complicado.

—Su actitud es completamente desagradable, y tú infortunadamente tuviste el error de seguirle la corriente por mucho tiempo — Nancy suspiro —. Pero a lo mejor se olvida de ti si lo ignoras lo suficiente esta vez.

—Sí — murmuró y le sonrió, ya quería evadir mejor el tema —. ¿Tú qué hacías?

—Practicaba mi baile — ella se entusiasmó un poco más — En dos días tengo que ir a presentarme a ese club que te conté, para saber si me contratan.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Sí, pagan bien y sólo voy a bailar. Tienen política de que los clientes no pueden tocar a las chicas. Tú sabes bien, un poco de coqueteo no quiere decir que nos vendemos por completo — ella le guiñó un ojo —. Servir tragos no me deja el _cash_ suficiente.

—Yo hablaré con Delilah para ver si me deja presentarme más días en el club — se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, ¿quieres que te muestre mis movimientos? — Nancy le sonrió.

—Oh, ya conozco _tus movimientos —_ le dio una sonrisa sugerente que hizo reír a la chica.

—¡No hablo de eso, Miguel! — ella le dijo cuando paró su risa, dándole un leve empujón — Me refiero a mi baile para que lo juzgues…, y ya si quieres después los _otros movimientos_ — Nancy también le dio un gesto sugerente y todavía divertido.

Miguel aceptó porque es lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor, un guiño al amor aunque en realidad sólo sería un momento de pasión, pero podría engañarse lo necesario porque su corazón se lo pedía. Después volvería con la misma fuerza para enfrentar los siguientes días. Luego de una distracción saciada todo era más ligero de llevar.

Los besos de Nancy, sus caricias, el roce de su suave piel con la propia, las respiraciones que se entrelazaban le hacían relajarse, sentirse cada vez mejor, le hacían sentirse cerca de alguien más que sólo físicamente. Pero cuando terminaba se sabía solo de nuevo, pero ya no tenía la misma vulnerabilidad, y entonces estaba bien, porque él no le pedía más a Nancy, ni ella buscaba más de él. No se exigían más de lo que sabían no eran capaces de ofrecer.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? — Nancy preguntó cuando ambos todavía seguían en la cama.

—Sí. ¿Lo recuerdas? — Miguel se extrañó.

—No tiene mucho que te pregunté, y sí, lo recuerdo, porque cada cumpleaños significa fiesta — ella le sonrió con travesura.

—Mañana nos toca trabajar — le recordó sin ganas. Miguel se giró para buscar su ropa y comenzar a ponérsela.

—¿Y? Después de salir podemos ir a festejar.

—Nancy, trabajamos en un jodido club donde todos se enfiestan, ¿para que seguirnos ese día con lo mismo?

—No es lo mismo, ahí estamos trabajando — rodó los ojos y también comenzó a tomar su ropa para vestirse —. Pero no estoy proponiendo ir a otro club, pub o bar. Cuando salgamos ya va a estar todo cerrado. Podemos hacer algo más discreto aquí en mi departamento, invitamos sólo a unos cuántos más y ya.

—¿Y luego qué hacemos? — enarcó una ceja.

—Descontrolarnos como no podemos hacerlo mientras trabajamos — ella rió —. Sólo pasarla bien. Oye, seguro que otra vez se aparece ese tipo que ha estado muy pegado a ti.

—¿Brent? ¿Qué hay con él? — Miguel se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a sentarse en la cama ya con su ropa puesta.

—Tú le gustas, parece agradable. Invítalo y tal vez él se invite algo bueno — ella le movió ambas cejas en un gesto que fue más gracioso que sugerente. Miguel sólo sonrió ladinamente.

—Y luego lo va a querer _cobrar_ — Miguel le recordó.

—Le das unos besos y ya — ella se encogió de hombros —. ¿No me digas que no te gusta? Es guapo y se ve joven, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Tiene 33.

—Nada mal.

—Me lleva 15 años — Miguel frunció ligeramente su ceño —. Y a ti menos, pero igual ¿qué son? 12 años de diferencia, ¿no te parece mucho?

—No es la gran cosa, Miguel. Los papás de una amiga se llevan esa misma cantidad de años, y son felices. Mis padres se llevaban 8 años de diferencia. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Uno, creo, sino que meses solamente — se encogió, desanimándose un poco sólo con la mención de sus padres.

—Aww, ¿por eso te espantas con diferencias de edad en el “amor”? — ella sonrió enternecida, aunque era de broma — ¿Eso te enseñaron?

—Me enseñaron que… — quedó mirando un punto fijo en la cama. ¿Qué le enseñaron del amor realmente? ¿Él qué aprendió? ¿Que es mejor desconocer para amar, porque al ver cómo es una persona en realidad la rechazan, así que es mejor amar la imagen que uno solo crea de la otra persona aunque sea una ilusión? Que la realidad estorba en el amor — No recuerdo — mejor respondió, fingiendo de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Como sea — Nancy hacía el intento de volver a peinar su cabello —, ¿te quedas y pedimos pizza?

—No — negó también con la cabeza —, tengo que ir a otro lado. Quizá después.

—Mañana — le dio una sonrisa ingenua —, mientras festejamos tu cumpleaños.

—De acuerdo, mañana — aceptó por el momento, pues era la salida más fácil.

Se despidió de ella y luego se marchó de ahí. Era tarde, pero aun faltaba para que anocheciera, sin embargo, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y el viento soplaba más fuerte, ocasionando que las calles comenzaran a vaciarse cuando las personas optaban por refugiarse a tiempo de una posible lluvia. Miguel aun así quiso caminar, aunque no precisamente rumbo a su departamento. Sólo caminó para intentar distraerse.

Tenía unos días que estaba de nuevo debatiéndose en intentar o no llamar a casa y ver si lograba hablar con sus padres. Y ante la vulnerabilidad y su mención cuando estaba con Nancy, la inquietud por comunicarse con ellos le invadía de nuevo. Al día siguiente cumpliría 18 años, y la última vez que se vieron él tenía 14 años. Su pequeña hermana Coco ya tenía cinco años y era seguro que no lo recordara ni que le hablaran de él.

Se detuvo en el mismo parque donde más temprano debió de encontrarse con otros chicos y jugar soccer, pero ahora el lugar estaba muy vació, sólo pocas personas todavía caminando por ahí, otro par jugando frontón, un grupo de adolescentes a lo lejos en los columpios. Miguel se sentó en una de las bancas de concreto, sacó del bolsillo el teléfono celular y todavía dudó varios minutos en marcar o no el número telefónico que todavía no olvidaba y esperaba que permaneciera.

Cuando comenzó a marcar y después mientras esperaba a que la llamada fuera tomada, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón; justo como cuando tenía miedo, porque en realidad se encontraba aterrado. No sabía cómo sería esta vez. ¿Y se era cómo última ocasión dónde no le dijeron palabra alguna y en cambió le colgaron? ¿Dolería más, tal vez menos?

— _¿Bueno?_ — una voz femenina contestó, pero Miguel estuvo seguro de que no era su mamá ni ninguna de sus tías, mucho menos mamá Elena. Sólo le hizo ponerse más ansioso.

—¿Rosa? ¿Eres tú? — preguntó, y cómo fue costumbre en esas llamadas, la voz le tembló levemente.

 _—¿Quién habla?_ — ella preguntó y Miguel se mordió los labios. Debió de haber pedido que le comunicaran con _Luisa_ o _Enrique,_ como si fuera cualquier otra persona que llamara, pero le sorprendió escucharla, también le daría gusto poder hablar con ella. _Su familia._

—Soy Miguel — dijo y no hubo respuesta por un largo rato, pero la llamada seguía su curso.

 _—¿Qué quieres?_ — más que escucharse severo, ese cuestionamiento fue seco, tosco, como si fuese una molestia. Tal vez lo era. Fue una molestia para ellos desde antes de marcharse.

—Quiero hablar con mis papás — pidió, soltando un suspiro, rogando internamente porque ahora su prima no cortara esa llamada. De nuevo su respuesta se prolongó, pero a Miguel sólo le quedaba ser paciente.

— _Les voy a decir, pero yo no sé si ellos quieran hablar contigo_ — le dijo de nuevo en un tono cortante.

En seguida se escuchó que dejó la bocina del teléfono sobre la mesa, probablemente mientras iba a buscarlos. Tal vez no fue mucho tiempo, pero Miguel lo sentía eterno, mordiéndose las uñas mientras esperaba. Y su corazón tuvo un pequeño salto cuando a la distancia, a través de la línea, se escuchó un vocecita dulce y aniñada. _Coco,_ murmuró, aunque quería gritarle, como si su hermanita fuera capaz de escucharle y acercarse a él. Con sólo ese murmullo a la distancia sintió que las lágrimas ya picaban sus ojos.

 _“Llévate a Coco de aquí”,_ luego se escuchó la voz de su mamá, pidiéndole seguro a Rosa. Y en un segundo se escuchó que volvían a tomar el teléfono, y así el corazón de Miguel volvió a latir a prisa.

— _¿Miguel?_ — esa era la voz de su padre, ambos estaban ahí de nuevo.

—Papá, mamá — casi gritó como un niño pequeño — Dios, los he extrañado tanto. Los quiero demasiado — fue directo, con las emociones desbordándose por su garganta, con la amenaza todavía de las lágrimas queriendo escurrir de sus ojos. Pero es que tal vez no volvería a tener tiempo, lo dejarían de nuevo sin la oportunidad de decirles más, le negarían poder escucharlos con más que sólo murmullos o una sola palabra.

— _Tú…_ — había comenzado su madre, como si le costara hablar, como traer un nudo en la garganta. Y fue todo lo que dijo, porque después volvió a quedar en silencio.

—Lo siento, lo siento — Miguel suspiró, sintiendo el primer par de lágrimas deslizarse desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas —. Perdón — nunca sabía qué más decir con sinceridad para pedir unas cuantas palabras de vuelta.

Al principio, cuando llamaba y sólo eran gritos y reclamos lo que recibía, él también gritaba muchas cosas: _tuve que hacerlo, quise hacerlo, no podía estar más así…_ Cosas que seguro rompieron el corazón de sus padres, pero no eran los únicos rotos, también estaba el de él, el que había querido sanar lejos de ellos, por mucho que los quisiera.

Ahora, nuevamente sin recibir respuesta, sus padres cortaron la llamada mucho más rápido que la última vez, demostrando que ellos sanaron su corazón mucho más rápido que Miguel, mientras él seguía hasta con el alma fracturada.

Aunque también lo procesó más rápido. Retiró el celular de su oreja y quedó mirando al frente mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo en un llanto silencioso. Porque si seguía, el dolor le invadiría como antes, asfixiándole en los pulmones, las entrañas y el corazón. El recuerdo lamentable lo arrojaría a la desesperanza y se rehusaba a eso, a pesar de estar ahogándose en la angustia.

Limpió las lágrimas que mancharon sus mejillas, se puso en pie y volvió a caminar. Ir al departamento a sentirse solo todavía no sería buena opción, mejor hacer algo que le hiciera sentir que estaba haciendo algo provechoso o algo para conseguir lo que buscaba. Así que se dirigió al club para hablar con Delilah y rogarle, si era necesario, que le diera más días para presentarse a cantar en ese lugar.

***************

Hiro iba saliendo del callejón _de la suerte_ luego de otra noche común entre competir y apostar. Hace un par de horas había anochecido y con la escasa luz del callejón era difícil distinguir a las personas a cierta distancia, sin embargo Hiro visualizó una silueta conocida a lo lejos. Y cuando finalmente giró para salir de ahí, se topó con quién sospechó.

—Hiro — le llamó — Hiro, por favor espera.

—Déjame en paz — pidió con fastidio, ya que el tono de _preocupación_ con que le llamaba era molesto.

—Sólo dame un momento.

—No — gruñó, e intentó esquivarle para seguir con su camino.

—Por favor, es acerca de tu tía — con ello se detuvo, pero aún dudó en si hacerle más caso.

—¿Qué hay con ella? — se volteó para enfrentarse directamente con Honey Lemon luego de demasiado tiempo. A pesar de lo cambiados que estaban ambos, se sintió como en los primeros meses que tomó su camino y los amigos de Tadashi insistían en buscarle para convencerle de volver a _casa_ , siempre queriendo atraparlo en estos alrededores que sabían frecuentaba.

—Hiro, deberías volver con ella — Honey le dijo, como muchas otras veces con anterioridad. Él frunció el ceño por obtener el mismo _cuento_ de siempre.

—¿Qué le sucedió? — exigió saber.

—Ella te necesita.

—¿Por qué? — elevó un poco más la voz.

—Todo este tiempo te ha necesitado. Ella quedó sola sin saber nada de ti — sólo era lo mismo de siempre, por lo que Hiro comenzó a molestarse más —. Nosotros le dimos cuánto apoyo pudimos, y yo intento seguir estando para ella, pero…

—Deja de creerte inmaculada. No eres su familia, no eres nada de ella — Hiro escupió sus palabras interrumpiéndola, mirando con furia a la mujer frente a él.

—Sí, no lo soy. Pero si no soy yo, ¿quién más estará para ella? — Honey también agregó severidad a su voz — Su única familia la abandonó.

—Cass no necesita de nadie — se cruzó de brazos. Su tía llevaba una vida tranquila e independiente antes de que tuviera que acoger a Tadashi y a él, demostrando así cuán fuerte era al enfrentar un cambio tan drástico en su vida y todavía darles todo lo que ellos necesitaron. El irse después de la muerte de Tadashi, sólo le traería de nuevo la calma a la que antes estuvo acostumbrada. Como Hiro lo había sentido a los catorce años; no quería seguir dándole problemas a su tía luego de todo lo ocurrido. Le sorprendía y fastidiaba que ocho años después todavía alguien insistiera en que le necesitaba.

—La últimas dos semanas estuvo realmente enferma, no pudo siquiera trabajar.

—Le envió suficiente dinero, ese no debería de ser problema — algo en su respuesta parecía desesperar más a Honey.

—¿¡Cómo no lo entiendes!? — ella le gritó — Cass estuvo realmente mal, y estaba sola, yo sólo podía acompañarla de vez en cuando, pero ya lo dijiste; yo no soy su familia. Ella pedía por ti…

—Ridículo — murmuró, para luego recuperar su voz normal — ¿Qué clase de tranquilidad, apoyo o cariño podría llevarle yo? Es un error. Si antes no era bueno para ella tenerme cerca, ahora mucho menos. Cass sabe muy bien cómo arreglárselas sola, y yo también. Tú necesitas aprender a ya no meterte conmigo ni con mi familia. ¿Por qué no desistes de una vez por todas como tus otros amigos? ¿Tal vez necesites una _advertencia_ más clara?

—Hiro — susurró, con toda la decepción teñida en su voz y mirada.

Ella permaneció unos segundos más ahí, tragándose todo lo demás que quería decir, Hiro lo distinguió por su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados, pero después Honey Lemon desistió y se alejó a pasos lentos. Hiro sólo quedó ahí de pie, recargándose después en la pared, esperando que ella se alejara lo suficiente hasta estar seguro que se había marchado por completo. No le daría la mínima oportunidad de que le siguiera hasta su hogar, sino deshacerse de ella sería aun más complicado y molesto.

Notó en su rostro y cabello que unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer. No le molestaba caminar con lluvia, pero aun no estaba seguro si Honey se había ido por completo de los alrededores, y ya no estaba con ánimo de discutir con ella ni con nadie más algo que no le incumbía. Así que caminó al lado contrario sólo para estar seguro, y al salir de los callejones cruzó la calle y se metió a una cafetería común, pasando desapercibido como otra de las tantas personas que buscaron refugio por la lluvia.

Pidió un café para poder ocupar un lugar en el establecimiento sin ser cuestionado, luego tomó una de las pequeñas mesas. La cafetería era muy diferente a la de Cass, sin embargo lo aromas le recordaban a aquél lugar. El intenso aroma a café que se esparcía por toda la casa, llegando hasta la que una vez fue su habitación y la de su hermano; cuando ese aroma aparecía junto con otros dulzones, Cass les llamaba a desayunar. Y luego de compartir el desayuno juntos, ella abría el negocio, Tadashi se iba a la universidad, y Hiro a la preparatoria, no sin antes haber recibido un asfixiante abrazo de Cass y un choque de puños de su hermano. Aunque aquella memoria seguía nítida, desde hace muchos años atrás se sentía como un recuerdo ajeno, algo que nunca le perteneció en realidad; una vida que no correspondía a él.

—¿Te molesta si me siento? — su mirada corrió de la taza aun llena del humeante café hasta la mano que sostenía el respaldo de la silla frente a él. Saltó su vista hasta el rostro de quien le hablaba, encontrándose con una cara ya conocida. Observó rápidamente a su alrededor dándose cuenta que el local ya estaba lleno, sin más asientos disponibles, incluso unas personas permanecían de pie mirando hacia las ventas donde la lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza ahora.

—Adelante — le dijo al chico, quien le sonrió apenas perceptiblemente.

—Gracias — respondió Miguel, dejando primero la taza de café en la mesa antes de recorrer la silla y sentarse. Llevaba el cabello levemente húmedo y la ropa un poco mojada, delatando que no alcanzó a cubrirse antes de que la lluvia se intensificara.

Miguel venía del club luego de haber tenido una larga charla con Delilah, su jefa. El tiempo se les había ido entre charla banal y discutiendo la petición de Miguel de trabajar más días ahí. La mujer estaba muy concentrada dando sus pros y contras, pues manejaba el club con más orden que lo hubieron hecho tras personas, ella buscaba un entretenimiento real, por lo que las presentaciones musicales también variaban con los días, no siempre era lo mismo para no aburrir a los clientes. Pero Miguel había insistido, recordándole que musicalmente era versátil. A ella le gustaba su voz, así que aunque no quedaron en nada seguro, sí prometió que pronto le daría la oportunidad de que mostrara si al público le gustara escucharle más días. Había sido un poco, pero al menos no le rechazó por completo. 

Y ahora estaba aquí, ya que luego de salir se encontró con que estaba lloviendo, y además el viento le hacía estremecer junto con la humedad, buscó el refugio más cercano. No había esperado encontrarse con Hiro, el tipo que siempre parece demasiado distante y que esa aparente ausencia a su alrededor provocaba que las personas le rehuyeran. Ahora lucía más ausente, sin embargo cuando sus oscuros ojos se posaron en los suyos, tuvo el mismo impacto en Miguel que todas las veces anteriores. Los ojos de Hiro aparentemente vacíos poseían algo más inquietante, cada que miran a Miguel le da la sensación de que lo analiza, como si supiera algo que él mismo ignora, como si lo conociera.

Tal vez era lo vulnerable que se seguía sintiendo en ese día, pero así era más susceptible a distinguir aquello en Hiro. Lo más extraño era que a pesar del escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo, no temía.

Demonios, ¿seguía siendo tan ingenuo acaso?

—¿Mal día? — Miguel se atrevió para preguntar para romper el silencio y la tensión en esa mirada que no se despegaba de él — ¿O sólo no te gusta la lluvia?

—No — fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo. Mejor dio un sorbo a su caliente bebida — ¿Y tú? — Hiro siguió.

—Lo de siempre — Miguel se encogió de hombros — No tan malo.

—¿Te sucedió algo? — a pesar de su cuestionamiento, Hiro se notaba desinteresado, y Miguel no lo culpó, después de todo no se conocían en realidad a pesar de haberse encontrado antes.

—Nada, sólo soy _realmente tonto,_ ¿recuerdas? — Miguel intentó sonreír al citar cómo Hiro le llamó la ultima vez que se habían visto — Son cosas que me pasan porque me las busqué inconscientemente. Supongo que es lo que obtengo por tener más sueños y esperanza que planes, inteligencia o talento.  

—¿Qué sueño? — Hiro preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

—No importa, es absurdo — Miguel desvió la mirada.

—Lo que haya sido, ¿por eso estás aquí solo?

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy solo? — le miró con un poco de interés.

—Lo intuyo — Hiro respondió con calma —, ya que fuera del club pareces estar perdido la mayoría del tiempo.

—Estoy solo porque tuve que elegir — Miguel confesó, centrándose de nuevo en su bebida — Algunos días pienso que elegí bien, otros que me equivoqué.

Hiro asintió, pues comprendía ese sentimiento y esa duda que no dejaba de perseguirte sin importar lo bien o mal que te vaya en un día. Abandonar tu hogar, tu familia, la vida que según el resto de las personas te correspondía, todo porque tú sentías que debías hacer algo más. Algo que tendrías que hacer solo, donde ya no necesitarías saber de aquella vida que alguna vez te perteneció.

Bueno, el chico demostraba tener más agallas de las que creyó, sin embargo, pronto desistiría, creía no tener el talento o inteligencia para lo que buscaba, ya que llamaba a su sueño _absurdo._ Era obvio que alguien más le había dicho que su aspiración era inadmisible, y ahora el chico se lo estaba creyendo.

Miguel le sonrió al querer pasar sus palabras como algo sin importancia, pero Hiro no correspondió al gesto, quería que se diera cuenta de que no era necesario sonreír, después de todo él bien sabe lo difícil y cansado que es sonreír cuando el alma duele.

 


	8. Porquerías de añoranza

 

El día siguiente, al llegar al club, Delilah le detuvo antes de que se acercara al escenario junto con sus otros compañeros para ayudarles a acomodar los instrumentos. La mujer le recibió con una gran sonrisa de labios siempre pintados de rojo, Miguel correspondió al gesto y recibió el rápido abrazo que le dio seguido de una felicitación.

Su jefa tenía la costumbre de felicitar a sus empleados en los cumpleaños, eso le habían comentado, ya que él nunca había coincidido estar en el día en que alguno de ellos cumpliera años, pero ahora era su turno. Sus demás compañeros hicieron bulla y algunos con confianza también le abrazaron. Delilah le había comprado un pastel y todos le cantaron _Happy Birthday To You_ desentonadamente.  Repartieron rebanadas de pastel y comieron mientras seguían en sus tareas para que el lugar quedara listo antes de abrir.

Por muy impersonal que fue, a Miguel le provocó sonreír.

Momentos después Nancy se le acercó para decirle que ya había estado corriendo la voz de que al salir del trabajo se irían a festejar. Miguel hizo un puchero, porque no creía aguantar luego de la desvelada que le esperaba. _Ya eres un hombre, ¡aguanta!,_ le dijo en broma uno de sus compañeros músicos, Miguel bromeó también con él y luego decidió que no sería tan malo _festejar_ si el resto parecía entusiasmado con la idea. Una distracción así en días malos no debería de desaprovecharse, ¿cierto?

Continuó con lo suyo hasta que abrieron el club y luego se dedicó a cantar y repartir sonrisas, lo que le correspondía al estar en el escenario. Trató de no parecer distraído al estar mirando con más escrutinio alrededor del lugar. Se preguntaba si Hiro aparecería esa noche, lo cuál consideraba un cuestionamiento absurdo porque, ¿a Miguel qué carajos le importaba si ese tipo se aparecía? El día anterior cuando coincidieron en la cafetería, los dos parecían estar más absortos en sus propios pensamientos que no se dijeron mucho, sólo se dieron miradas ocasionales y luego Hamada se había marchado sin decirle una palabra, sólo dándole un leve gesto.

No habría razón para necesitar verle, así que Miguel sacudió sus pensamientos en torno al otro sujeto y se concentró en seguir ambientando adecuadamente con su voz la noche en el pub.

En su primer descanso miró llegar a Brent, y éste también le miró, por lo que le hizo la señal rápida de que se acercara. Ambos se acomodaron en la mesa y quedaron conversando. Cada vez era con más entusiasmo, con algo de familiaridad. Quizá Brent no era un mal tipo, se notaba agradable y educado, probablemente debería invitarlo a lo que sea que fueran a hacer más tarde en honor a su cumpleaños tal como le sugirió Nancy.

—Traigo una noticia que tal vez te pueda gustar — Brent le dijo justo cuando Miguel pensaba invitarlo, así que guardó sus palabras para más tarde.

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó curioso.

—¿Te gustaría tocar y cantar en la radio? — le sonreía y Miguel abrió un poco más sus párpados, aún más interesado — Conozco a alguien que trabaja en ello y habrá una transmisión de _nuevos_ talentos, o algo así le llamaron. El punto es que los que participen en esa transmisión ya pasaron un casting previo, pero ahora tocarán para competir, ya sabes, el público votará y esas cosas. El ganador participará en un concierto que la misma estación de radio organiza junto con una disquera y por ende habrá músicos famosos. Y, por supuesto, el ganador también tiene la oportunidad de sobresalir más. Quizá gane algún contrato si alguien se interesa en él.

—Suena increíble, pero ¿quieres que participe? — Miguel se hundió más en su asiento. Brent le asintió con entusiasmo — ¿Cómo? Si no estuve en el casting previo.

—Hablé con el tipo que te menciono, es mi amigo, y le comenté que conozco a un músico increíble — señaló directamente a Miguel —, así que le pedí que te dejara cantar en el concurso. Sería maravilloso si te pudiera llevar directamente al concierto, pero ahí ya intervienen los otros organizadores, y entonces sería-

—¡Brent! — Miguel le interrumpió, sonando emocionado y ya sonriendo más genuinamente — ¿Qué te dijo tu amigo?

—Que sí puedes concursar.

—¿En serio? — se recargó un poco en la mesa, definitivamente lucía emocionado.

—Sí, no te estoy mintiendo — él le aseguró, todavía contento de ver las expresiones de Miguel —. Entonces, ¿irás?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! — casi gritó — ¿Cuándo es? ¿En dónde? ¿Qué debería cantar?

—Es mañana, tienes que estar a las cinco de la tarde. Te enviaré el nombre de la estación y la dirección ahora mismo, o tú también puedes buscarla en línea, para estar seguros — le dijo mientras buscaba algo en su móvil — Y de cantar…, no sé, lo que quieras. El concierto no será de un género musical en específico, así que no tienes que seguir una tendencia. Canta lo que más te guste.

—Muchas gracias, Brent — Miguel le dijo con sinceridad, calmando un poco su euforia — No sabes cuán feliz me hace tener esta oportunidad, y gracias a ti.

—No es nada, sé reconocer tu talento, además — Brent le dio una encantadora sonrisa —, te dije que podíamos ser amigos.

—Esta noticia hace que este sea un buen cumpleaños — confesó Miguel —, el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? — ahora el que parecía curioso era Brent.

—Sí, lo que me recuerda — estaba a punto de invitarle para más tarde, ahora sintiéndose un poco más seguro de la propuesta.

—Miguel, tenemos que volver — sin embargo, uno de sus compañeros le interrumpió, acercándose hasta él para apresurarle a volver al escenario.

—Ya voy — se puso en pie y el otro chico volvió al escenario, Miguel miró de nuevo a Brent — Una amiga quiere _festejar_ mi cumpleaños al salir del club, aún no estoy seguro de qué es lo que pretende, pero…, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Puedes pensarlo, y me dices cuando vuelva — le dijo apresuradamente, sin darle oportunidad de responderle inmediatamente, ya que tenía que correr junto con los otros músicos antes de que se enfadaran o Delilah notara que estaba _holgazaneando_ cuando ya no debería de hacerlo.

 

**************

La noche estaba siendo fría y húmeda como la anterior, lo cual parecía provocar que muchas personas prefirieran no salir y la ciudad permanecía relevantemente tranquila. Aun así, Hiro se encontraba en el puerto de San Fransokyo, usando su traje adecuado para _patrullar_ y acompañado de Baymax. Los buques de carga no solían traer sólo mercancías legales, así que Hiro se _entretenía_ un poco interviniendo en ello y arruinándole el negocio a algunos mafiosos. Pero cuando el contenedor llegaba con personas dentro, queriendo darles el mismo valor de un objeto cualquiera, las cosas se ponían serias para Hiro. A veces podía intervenir desde que llegaban para que no tuvieran que padecer más, otras ocasiones, sobre todo cuando no llegaban por este medio y traficaban con las personas en pequeños grupos o atrayéndolas por su pie con engaños, Hiro se movilizaba tanto como pudiera para dar con todas las víctimas y rescatarlas, y darle su merecido a los responsables del infortunio de esas personas.

Ese problema parecía haber disminuido en San Fransokyo desde que él apareció, junto con muchos otros males. Pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando algún pobre imbécil (o grupo de éstos) quisiera jugársela para salirse con la suya. Pero mientras las noches estuvieron tranquilas para él, buscaría con que distraer su mente para que los recuerdos que volvieron a florecer ayer con la _visita_ de Honey Lemon desaparecieran.

Entrada la madrugada comenzó a haber movimiento entre los contenedores, así que espero para ver qué le aguardaría. Baymax había escaneado el área desde que llegaron, así que sabía que ningún inocente estaba atrapado, por ello quedó esperando a que su entretención llegara.

Una camioneta se estacionó y de ella bajaron dos hombres mientras el conductor quedó dentro. Aun oculto entre los contenedores, Hiro se acercó a la camioneta, apuntó a la venta abierta del vehículo y de los compartimentos de su traje disparó una pequeña esfera que al detonar no era letal, sólo dormía al objetivo. Cuando miró que le tipo cayó, se dirigió con sigilo al contenedor que los otros hombres ya habían abierto. Una vez detrás de ellos, Baymax también se acercó con más velocidad, captando algo de atención de los otros hombres

—¿Cuál es el premio? — habló Hiro, inmovilizando por la espalda a uno de los sujetos antes de que éste pudiera sacar su arma. Miró dentro del contenedor sin mucho interés mientras Baymax tomaba al otro hombre, también inmovilizándolo de una forma más tosca, haciendo que soltara el revólver que hubo sostenido cuando los percibió.

—¡Hijo de perra! — gritó el tipo que sostenía Hiro. Y entre muchas otras ofensas no dejaba de patalear, moviéndose desesperadamente intentando liberarse del agarre.

—Sólo son armas — habló Hiro luego de echar un vistazo al interior del contener. Se fingió estar decepcionado y soltó un suspiro aburrido.

Armas comunes no le servían de mucho, además de que tenía las suficientes sólo para despistar, así que no sacaría ningún provecho de esto. Eso no significaba que dejaría ir a estos tipos, mucho menos con la mercancía. Tal vez sólo les daría una advertencia, un pequeño susto.

O eso hubiera sido antes de sentir dos patadas seguidas del hombre que retenía y no dejaba de moverse. Debido al traje y a lo torpes que fueron los movimientos, no causo ningún dolor, pero siempre era molesto tratar con idiotas así, y no estaba del mejor humor, y para él estas personas no se merecen ninguna consideración, sólo son basura.

Puso una mueca de fastidio que no era visible para nadie gracias al casco oscuro que le cubría, deshizo el agarre anterior sólo para llevar rápidamente sus manos a la cabeza del hombre, y en un movimiento veloz le rompió el cuello.

—Agh, carajo — Hiro exclamó con tedio, dejando caer al pavimento el cuerpo ahora sin vida de aquel sujeto.

La imagen de ver a su compañero muerto parecía haber impactado al otro hombre que sostenía Baymax, pues había callado sus maldiciones al ver lo que acababa de suceder. Pero al ser consciente de que él sería el siguiente, pareció entrar en pánico, moviéndose igual de desenfrenado como estuvo el otro.

—Hay que procurar no dejar sangre — Hiro le dijo a Baymax, quien no tardó en comprender el mensaje.

Con una de sus enormes _manos,_ el robot tomó al hombre para retenerle contra el contenedor mientras hacía presión en su garganta hasta ahogarlo. Hiro entró al contenedor comenzando a echar un vistazo a las armas que ahí había para estar seguro que no encontraría nada extraordinario que a él pudiera servirle. Luego de escuchar que Baymax dejó caer el cuerpo, delatando que finalmente el otro hombre había perecido, Hiro se asomó para hablarle de nuevo.

—Encárgate también del conductor y deshazte de los cuerpos — Hiro le dio las instrucciones —. Después regresa a casa, ¿entendido?

—Lo entiendo — respondió Baymax.

Hiro volvió a revisar las armas e instantes después escuchaba cómo Baymax se marchaba. No tardó mucho en corroborar que nada de ahí le serviría. Ni siquiera podría venderlas porque sería peligroso, ya que no estaba a favor de que cualquier pobre diablo tuviera un arma. Entonces dejaría que la policía se hiciera cargo a partir de aquí. Les dio aviso y se marchó antes de que aparecieran.

*****************

El club cerraba a las cuatro de la mañana y Miguel siempre terminaba con sueño, no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para rendir pasando otro rato con sus compañeros de trabajo y Brent, que había aceptado acompañarlos. Éste último les esperaba en una mesa mientras los demás dejaban sus pendientes en orden antes de retirarse. Miguel buscó con la mirada a Nancy y a otros de los chicos que se habían apuntado a ir a _festejar._ (Miguel continuaba sin saber muy bien qué carajos harían, no había ido propiamente a una fiesta de “amigos” antes).

Fue a asomarse a los sanitarios y ahí los encontró; dos chicos y dos chicas, entre ellas Nancy. Los cuatro en los lavamanos mirándose en el espejo y arreglando su cabello o sólo confirmando su apariencia. Pero los cuatro estaban haciendo muecas graciosas moviendo la nariz o sino la frotaban con un rápido movimiento de manos. _Hijos de la chingada_ , pensó Miguel rodando los ojos, porque ya empezaban a polvearse la nariz, y no en el sentido estético, _chingadamadre._

—¿Listo para irnos, Miguel? — le preguntó uno de ellos mientras salía del sanitario y le dejaba una leve palmadita en el hombro antes de seguir su camino hasta retirarse del estrecho pasillo.

—¿Ustedes ya están listos? — Miguel preguntó a los otros tres que quedaban. Se cruzo de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, casi estaba seguro de que les estaba mirando como un tutor a punto de sermonearles su comportamiento.

—Más que listos — Nancy le sonrió —. Vámonos — le jaló de mano con intensión de salir e ir con los demás, pero Miguel le retuvo un momento.

—Esperen — les pidió a los tres —. Sé que les gusta el _desmadre,_ pero Brent aceptó acompañarnos. Escuchen, me consiguió un lugar en un concurso de músicos en una estación de radio, y el premio es algo grande. Así que, ¿podrían comportarse un poco, o al menos no meterme en problemas a mí?

—Oh, Miguel eso es genial — le dijo la otra chica, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Si que sigues sacando provecho de eso…, lo que sea que tú haces para tenerlos pegados a ti — le dijo el chico con un gesto pícaro y dándole un leve golpe en el hombro bromeando.

—Hablo en serio — aseguró Miguel.

—Ya, no te preocupes, todo estará bien — Nancy le intentó calmar.

—¿Cuál de todos es Brent? ¿El tipo con apariencia de hípster? — preguntó la otra mujer, haciendo reír al otro par.

—¿Sí? — Miguel respondió dudoso.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hombre — le aseguro el chico —. Me lo he encontrado cuando voy a comprar, así que tal parece que también le gusta el desmán.

—¡Ya vámonos! — apresuró Nancy. Entre los tres le abrazaron y así lo fueron arrastrando hasta llegar de nuevo a la zona de las mesas y la barra.

Otros tres chicos se les unieron cuando partieron rumbo al departamento de Nancy, no sin antes haberse detenido en uno de los minimarket abierto las 24hrs. Sus compañeros compraron botanas y, por supuesto, diversas bebidas alcohólicas.

Una vez en el hogar de la chica comenzaron a servir los tragos, alguien puso música y primero quedaron en un ambiente aparentemente tranquilo. Miguel podía conversar mejor con Brent y otros de sus compañeros. Pero a medida que los tragos aumentaron, los presentes se ponían más eufóricos. Todavía estaba bien para Miguel, ya que la mayoría se animó a comenzar a bailar sin temer en hacer el ridículo, al igual que cantar cuando ya comenzaban a cansarse de mover los pies. Tal parecía que estaban desquitando todo lo que no pueden hacer mientras están en el club trabajando.

En el momento en que comenzaron a circular por la mesa y por las manos de los demás unas pastillitas blancas y otras azules, además de pequeñitas bolsitas con un polvo blanco dentro, y cuando el aroma del tabaco en el ambiente comenzó a mezclarse con algo más, fue que Miguel comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No quería que eso se saliera de control, normalmente no le importaría por lo acostumbrado que está a estar rodeado de ese ambiente, y porque él tiene bien establecidos sus límites para divertirse. Ya tampoco era porque Brent estuviera ahí, Miguel no era tonto, sabía que ese hombre tenía un gusto por algunos estupefacientes. Pero hace unas horas ya había amanecido y Miguel tenía un compromiso importante a las cinco de la tarde.

Apenas había bebido trago y medio, ni cerca de embriagarlo, pero igual no había dormido y no quería presentarse cuál zombi o sintecho. Miró la hora y ya casi eran las once de la mañana.

—Ya me tengo que ir — anunció, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

—No — alegó uno de los chicos — Ni siquiera te animaste con una _línea_. 

—A Miguel no le gusta — les recordó Nancy.

—Sí, las drogas son malas, lo que sea — otro le restó importancia —. Pero es tu cumpleaños, amigo — insistió.

—Tal vez luego — Miguel le dijo, esperando calmarlos con ello —. Tengo que ir a dormir un poco porque más tarde tengo algo importante. ¿Verdad, Brent?

—Por supuesto — el mencionado recordó, tendido en un sofá todavía con trago en mano y sepa Dios cuántas líneas inhaladas — Yo tengo que llevarte.

—Si quieres nos vemos en la estación — propuso Miguel, ya que al otro no se le notaban intenciones de retirarse justo ahora. Brent le asintió — ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, Miguel, tú tranquilo — le guiñó un ojo.

—A las cinco, no lo olvides, ¿sí? — reiteró el músico.

—No lo olvidaré, _cariño_ , ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien — Miguel intentó sonreír con confianza —. Nos vemos, chicos.

Se despidió con un ademán de los demás, con Nancy de un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo, seguro su ropa apestaba al tabaco y a marihuana. Hizo una mueca desagradable, porque a esas horas ya había muchas personas por la calle y qué pena oler así. Lo último que quería era atraer la atención de esa forma.

Apenas había dado unos pasos para irse definitivamente, cuando la puerta del departamento volvió a abrirse, por reflejo volteó y de él vio salir a Brent.

—Espera — el hombre le pidió.

—¿Qué pasa? — Miguel preguntó al detenerse. Por respuesta, Brent le tendió unos billetes — ¿Por qué? — el músico dudó, sin tomar el dinero.

—No te lo di en el bar — explicó, pero la confusión seguía en el rostro de Miguel —. Por tu tiempo…, ya sabes. Ahora estuviste toda la noche en mi mesa durante tus descansos.

—Oh, eso — entendió, pero le negó con una sonrisa —. Está bien, no es necesario. Me conseguiste una oportunidad de cantar fuera del club…, y somos amigos, ¿cierto?

—Claro — Brent también le dio una sonrisa suave y amigable.

—Me voy. Guarda eso — Miguel le hizo un ademán hacia el dinero y Brent se lo guardó.

—Te veré más tarde — Brent le dijo, Miguel le asintió. El otro hombre se inclinó lentamente y Rivera le permitió acercarse porque sólo recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida.

 

En cuanto llegó a su departamento, Miguel inmediatamente fue a la cama, apenas alcanzando a quitarse los zapatos antes de caer dormido.

Despertó tres horas después, se metió rápidamente a la ducha y después comió algo para lucir lo mejor posible. Estar presentable, despierto y sin hambre que le hiciera hacer muecas más tarde.

Tomó su guitarra y salió del edificio para abordar un taxi dando la dirección correcta. Esperaba llegar a tiempo, y sobre todo que Brent ya estuviera ahí. Por si las dudas le mandó un mensaje de texto. Pero cuando llegó, Brent también iba apareciendo. Miguel sintió alivio y luego el nerviosismo se asomó cuando ya estaban entrando al lugar.

Brent se encontró con su amigo, le presentó a Miguel rápidamente, luego lo condujo con otras personas, las cuáles lo llevaron hasta la cabina correspondiente. Brent apenas se despidió apresuradamente por lo movidos que los traían, gritándole algo a Miguel como que tenía que irse pero de le deseaba suerte.

Lo reunieron con otras tres chicas y un chico, ahí les explicaron cómo iría el programa y ellos dónde tocarían, preguntándoles si llevaban instrumento, pista, y un montón de cosas más.

El turno de Miguel pareció tardar en llegar, quizá era el nerviosismo. Entró a la pequeña cabina sólo con su guitarra, cuando le dieron la señal comenzó a tocar la melodía y seguidamente a cantar.

**_Ya no estoy más a tu lado, corazón  
En el alma sólo tengo soledad _ **

No fue difícil elegir la canción adecuada para interpretar. Sólo tuvo que mirar dentro de sí cada que cantaba con el corazón. Lamentablemente su corazón se encontraba melancólico por la llamada nuevamente fallida con sus padres. Así que esta canción era para ellos.  


**_Y si ya no puedo verte_** **** _  
porque Dios me hizo quererte  
para hacerme sufrir más_ 

A pesar de la distancia, de que él mismo tomó la decisión de alejarse de ellos, de cómo lo hicieron sentir los últimos años que vivieron juntos, Miguel los seguía queriendo. _Dios,_ los adoraba y por ello dolía sentirlos lejos, su rechazo le mataba un poquito cada vez más. Y a veces eso sentía que era parte de un castigo divino por abandonar a su familia   
  
****_Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir  
Adorarte para mí fue religión_   


Fueron las personas que le dieron la vida, que lo cuidaron, que le dieron todo el amor en su niñez; que adoró, respetó y los sintió como su vida misma, sin embargo eso se había marchitado poco a poco y ahora se sentía irreparable.

  
****_Y en tus besos yo encontraba  
el calor que me brindaba   
el amor, y la pasión _

Aquellas ocasiones en que aliviaron su dolor tras una caída, o consolaron su angustia con abrazos, besos y palabras de aliento también se habían ido. Pero Miguel quería seguir aferrándose al recuerdo amoroso para que las tinieblas no le arrastraran por completo.  
  
****_Es la historia de un amor_  
como no habrá otro igual   
Que me hizo comprender   
todo el bien, todo el mal 

Parecería que echó por la borda todo lo que le enseñaron respecto al amor y la importancia de la familia, pero, ¿quién lo había echado abajo primero? Desde hacía mucho tiempo lo habían hecho sentir como si ya no se mereciera más su amor. ¿No era eso injusto luego de haberle jurado que no habría nada más importarte para ellos que él, su hijo?  
  
****_Que le dio luz a mi vida_  
Apagándola después  
¡Ay! Qué noche tan obscura  
Todo se ha de volver 

Todas las noches rezaba porque todavía quedara en sus padres algo de amor por él a pesar de lo traicionados y heridos que pudieron sentirse cuando él dejó su hogar. Esa era la pequeña lucecita de esperanza que le ilumina para no caer en la tristeza sin retorno.

En algún punto de la canción cerró los párpados y no se dio cuenta. Cantó con todas las emociones desbordándose de su garganta y esperaba que eso no haya sido malo o le haya hecho flaquear en su _presentación._

Cuando miró a través de la cabina, las personas que estaban presentes sin duda le miraban con admiración. Alguien le indicó que saliera y se acercó a la mesa de locución donde un par de conductores ya hablaban respecto a su presentación y recordaban al público a votar por él o algún otro y otra que les haya gustado.

Miguel agradeció y uno de los organizadores le llamó al igual que lo hizo con los otros que ya habían pasado a cantar. Sólo le informó que no era necesario quedarse el resto del programa si no quería, ya que la votación no sólo sería durante la transmisión, sino que continuaría un par de días más en línea por medio de su página y demás redes sociales.

Agradeciendo muchas veces más a varias personas, sobre todo al amigo de Brent por el favor, el cuál le aseguró que no le decepcionó en absoluto. Y gracias a los comentarios positivos, Miguel se sintió mucho mejor. Optó por irse, ya que el clima seguía siendo frío y amenazaba con llover, además de que sería bueno llegar a casa a descansar.

Intentó tomar un taxi en varias ocasiones pero no encontró ninguno disponible. El camino no había sido muy lejos, quizás haría unos veinte minutos caminando y apenas estaba anocheciendo, así que comenzó a andar.

***************

Los días _tranquilos_ eran tan engañosos. Desde la noche anterior Hiro tuvo que recordarlo, donde había buscado una entretención, había terminando con tres vidas más a la lista. Y aunque esta noche también parecía ir tranquila y aburrida, Hiro estaba muy distraído como para cuidarse de cualquier señal mínima que indicara que las cosas iban a alborotarse.

Los pensamientos en torno a Cass no le dejaban en paz. Los primeros dos años ausente, procuró acercarse lo suficiente a su antiguo hogar para mirara a lo lejos a su tía y el como llevaba su negocio. Sólo quería corroborar que ella estaba bien, y por lo que observó, la mujer efectivamente estaba bien. Hiro sabía que ella era fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier desgracia, pues su _abandono_ no era la única pérdida con la tuvo que haber lidiado en su vida. Poco a poco notó como la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Cass iba desapareciendo, aceptando que él no volvería. Tal vez siempre lo sospechó y estaba preparada para afrontar cualquier decisión de Hiro. Después de todo él siempre había sido diferente, distante, un pésimo intento de familia. Ni siquiera pudo mandar una carta decente, todo lo que llegaba a Cass de parte de Hiro era dinero, como si con ello se excusara y remediara todas sus fallas con ella, pero no tenía más que ofrecer.

Aunque Cass en verdad sintiera que le _necesitaba,_ Hiro bien sabía que no podría ofrecerle ningún consuelo. Si antes sólo sería capaz de traerle problemas a su tía, ¿qué podría esperar ahora? ¿Sólo darle más desgracias, vergüenzas y penas? Ciertamente Cass no se merecía eso. Lo único bueno que podía hacer por ella era mantenerse lejos, para que Cass permaneciera ajena a lo que Hiro se había convertido.

Ni siquiera se concentró bien en las peleas robóticas aunque las ganó. Era un jodido asco sentirse así; débil. Necesitaba tomar un respiro, por lo que salió por la puerta trasera del lugar.

De nuevo llovía, pero una vez más también le importó poco, de cualquier forma sólo eran pequeñas gotitas que no llegaban a fastidiar. Pensó, en medio del estrecho callejón solitario, que lo mejor era irse de ahí por esa noche; ni siquiera necesitaba el dinero de las apuestas, sólo le gustaba un poco perder el tiempo en algo banal como las peleas robóticas. Y sinceramente no traía la cabeza para lidiar con mucho, mejor comenzó a caminar para salir del callejón.

Su estado de distracción fue notorio cuando tardó más de lo normal en darse cuenta que un par de personas salían apresuradamente por la misma puerta que él hace apenas unos instantes. Cuando quiso voltear para echar un vistazo, notó que su reacción fue tardía, pues alguien había agarrado con fuerza su mano con la que cargaba su robot. Entonces eso querían…

Igual se volteó para mirar al par de incautos, asegurando que no los había visto antes y por ende eran novatos que no le conocían y no sabían de los riesgos de meterse con él. Uno de ellos sostenía un cuchillo grande de cocina. Definitivamente _amateurs_.

Con fastidio y con ayuda de la _nanodex_ , Hiro también se aferró al brazo que le sostenía, pero ejerció la fuerza necesaria para arrastrar al sujeto hasta impactarlo contra la pared y en seguida contra el contenedor de basura que tenían al lado. Deshaciendo el agarre que había ejercido en el él y dejándolo caer como un bicho molesto el cual se había logrado liquidar.

Se volteó hacia el otro chico, pero tal parece que Hiro continuaba muy distraído que no había medido bien que no debía de presumir aunque se estuviera enfrentando a unos novatos. Haberle dado la espalda a ese otro tipo había sido un error, y el pánico a veces actúa mejor que un buen entrenamiento, porque ese chico manoteó agresivamente antes de que Hamada le diera la cara por completo, y había atinado a un par de rasguños antes de acertar una puñalada en una de las piernas de Hiro.

Cuando Hamada soltó la exclamación de dolor y por reflejó llevó sus manos a la herida para retirar el cuchillo, el otro tipo se echó a correr pretendiendo salir del callejón. Pero Hiro estaba más que molesto ahora, porque no se podía creer que un pobre imbécil cualquiera le haya herido.

Con la adrenalina del momento y de la herida, Hiro logró ignorar el dolor por unos instantes mientras corrió para darle alcance al tipo, justo a un paso de salir por completo del callejón. Le jaló de su camiseta y lo azotó lo suficientemente fuerte en el suelo para que también quedara inmóvil como el otro chico.

Regresó unos cuantos pasos para tomar su robot que dejó caer y salió del callejón. Ahora cojeaba, la herida sangraba y era muy notoria, dejando en sus pantalones una escandalosa mancha de sangre unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Con todo ello sintió más coraje, gruñó y se dio vuelta para regresar y terminar por completo con los pobres diablos que le hicieron esto, pero cuando se asomó de vuelta al callejón, los tipos tirados ya no se encontraban. Golpeó con su puño en la pared maldiciendo.

Intentó apoyar bien su pierna para caminar con normalidad, pero el dolor estaba siendo un fastidio. Así que volvió a maldecir, aunque también escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa muy cerca de él. Miró alrededor y distinguió a Miguel acercándose a él ahora apresuradamente.

—¡Hiro! — habló el músico, con los párpados abiertos mientras observaba el desastre en su pierna — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tan mal estás? ¿Necesitas ayuda? _Santo cielo_ — cielos, el chico en verdad era un caso, siempre hablando mucho y tratando con Hiro como una persona ordinaria.

—Nada — murmuró, dando unas respiraciones profundas para comenzar a calmarse, pues ya no pudo desahogar su enfado como hubo querido.

—¿Nada? — exclamó Miguel con incredulidad — ¿Siquiera puedes caminar?

—Sí — como para probar su punto, le dio la espalda e intentó caminar normalmente, pero definitivamente el dolor era molesto. Necesitaba llegar a casa y que Baymax atendiera esto.

—Te ayudaré. Espera, o sólo te lastimarás más — insistió Miguel, poniéndose a su lado. ¿Quién era este tipo y por qué le ayudaba con tanta familiaridad? Músicos y su sensibilidad. De acuerdo, Hiro se seguía sintiendo un poco fastidiado por lo ocurrido.

—¿No tienes que ir a tocar al club? — cuestionó haciendo un ademán hacia la guitarra que colgaba en la espalda de Miguel, para ver si así el otro se iba.

—No, hoy no trabajo — explicó, y parecía que sus ojos sólo estaban pendientes en la herida —. Vengo de otro lado, pero vivo cerca de aquí. En serio, ¿qué te pasó?

—Me quisieron asaltar — respondió esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

—Demonios. Eso no se ve bien, te acompañaré al hospital.

—No es necesario.

—Hiro, no puedes caminar nada bien, está oscuro, los charcos son engañosos, te puedes caer. ¡No seas necio! — Miguel le dijo con algo de mando en su tono. Hiro parpadeó un par de veces procesando lo que pasaba. ¿Alguien más que Tadashi o Cass se habían atrevido a hablarle así, sobre todo conociendo su _reputación_? Nunca había sucedido. O Miguel no tiene instinto de supervivencia, o bien le importa poco. Hiro le miró con curiosidad, interesado en averiguar hasta dónde llegaría Miguel.

—Me refería a que no es necesario ir a un hospital. En casa tengo quién atienda esto — aclaró, siendo apacible esta vez.

—Entonces te ayudaré a llegar a tu casa — sentenció, se pegó más a su costado. Miguel rodeó con un brazo firme por su cintura e indicó a Hiro que pasara su brazo correspondiente por sus hombros. Apoyado así en Miguel avanzaron por el camino que le indicó.

La lluvia comenzó a ser más tupida, caminar así era incómodo y lento. Y ni siquiera hubiera sido realmente necesaria la ayuda del joven músico, pero la había aceptado al final.

Hiro no sabía porque estaba dejando que Miguel llegara a su casa; o tal vez sí lo sabía, sólo que no quería admitirlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Insensatas confesiones

 

—Te puedo llevar en mi espalda — le ofreció Miguel.

—No es necesario — Hiro hizo una mueca cada que tenía que pisar con la pierna herida. Más que ser un dolor insoportable, era molesto —. No es tan malo.

—Eso es mucha sangre — insistió.

 _He visto cosas peores,_ pensó Hiro. Se mantuvo callado mientras caminaban, tratando de no recargarse demasiado en Miguel, a pesar de la molestia provocada por la herida.

Lo que hacía aun peor la situación era la lluvia, que a cada minuto se iba intensificando. Era común que los taxis no se metieran a los callejones, ni que se detuvieran para recogerte si te veían salir de ahí. Ahora mucho menos uno les hacía caso por las condiciones en que iba Hiro. Los callejones tenían su fama ganada a pulso, y ningún taxista se iba a arriesgar, aunque Miguel insistiera en intentar abordar uno.

—Ya estoy cerca de mi apartamento, puedes irte — Hamada le dijo a Miguel, soltándose de su agarre.

—No, déjame ayudarte — Miguel no se alejó de él —. Necesitas atenderte eso rápido, si te ayudo a caminar llegarás más rápido.

—No es necesario — repitió.

—No lo es, pero sí es mejor.

Miguel volvió a sostenerle de costado, animándole a que continuaran. Y como no parecía desistir, Hiro volvió a andar a su lado.

Llegando al edificio, Hiro se asomó por la entrada, esperando que no hubiera nadie a parte del guardia de seguridad. No quería llamar la atención entrando con una enorme mancha de sangre en una pierna. Afortunadamente sólo estaba el guardia, así que antes de entrar se quitó la sudadera para amarrársela en la cintura y que el largo cubriera lo mejor posible la herida.

—¿Vas a estar bien? — Miguel le cuestionó con preocupación.

—Entra — sin más Hiro pidió, sin voltear a mirarle —. Intentaré caminar normal, tu entra como si nada conmigo.

Miguel sólo asintió antes de seguir a Hiro. El guardia le miró, pero al darse cuenta de que iba con Hiro, volvió su atención a sus propios asuntos. Llegaron al asesor, tomándolo vacío, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, Miguel comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

Estaba a junto a Hiro en un pequeño espacio. Con el silencio en medio de ambos. No sabía si al llegar a su piso se encontraría con alguien más, o con algo más. No se conocían, pero sentía que tenía sus razones para sospechar y ponerse inquieto.

Aunque, después de todo, ¿no había sido el mismo Miguel quién se ofreció e incluso insistió en acompañarle? Así era, pero él no pidió entrar al hogar de Hiro.

Miró de reojo a Hamada, notándolo recargado en la pared del ascensor para no aplicar toda presión en su pierna, fuera de eso lucía tranquilo como siempre. Miguel ya no sabía qué decir, no creía oportuno sacar comentarios casuales como, “qué lindo lugar”, porque era demasiado tonto a pesar de que el edificio en sí era muy lindo, de inmediato se notaba que era un lugar decente, incluso podría ser costoso vivir ahí. Definitivamente nada que ver con el lugar en el que él vivía.

El ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas abrieron. Salieron y Miguel todavía siguió a Hiro, aunque no fue más que sólo dar unos pocos por el pasillo hasta una puerta cercana que Hamada abrió de inmediato.

Con un ademán, Hiro le indició que entrara primero y Rivera así lo hizo, pronto escuchó que el otro también entraba y cerraba la puerta. Las luces del lugar inmediatamente se encendieron, dejándole ver a Miguel el enorme e increíble apartamento que tenía Hamada.

—Sígueme — pidió Hiro, comenzando a andar a paso cojo por el dolor.

Dando un vistazo más al lugar, Miguel descubrió que el apartamento ocupaba probablemente todo el piso. Quizá así eran todos, ideales para familias grandes, sin embargo aquí no se escuchaba nadie más. De hecho, adentrándose un poco más mientras seguía a Hiro, luego de atravesar el living y ver del otro lado la cocina, cuando se dirigía a lo que suponían eran las habitaciones y demás, se encontró con una estructura extraña para un apartamento. Parecían ser bodegas grandes con puertas bien reforzadas, pues no sólo eran grandes y de aparente metal, sino que pudo distinguir que tenían algunos aparatos, probablemente para los códigos de acceso.

Creyó que llegarían hasta allá, pero antes había otra habitación común, Hiro abrió también esa puerta ordinaria y Miguel continuó tras de él. Ya con las luces prendidas, descubrió que era el dormitorio, también muy amplio y curiosamente sólo amueblado con cosas básicas.

—Necesito ayuda, despierta — llamó Hiro.

Aquello captó la atención de Miguel, quién miró curioso alrededor. La cama estaba vacía, las demás puertas que se veían delataban que una era del clóset y la otra el cuarto de baño. ¿A quién le llamaba Hiro?

Su duda se resolvió cuando de un costado de la habitación, una figura pareció inflarse, tomando un gran tamaño. Miguel soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio que esa cosa que parecía un enorme malvavisco se acercaba a ellos. Era…, un robot, ¿cierto?

—Hiro, ¿por qué no mandaste un mensaje de alerta? — Baymax le cuestionó a Hiro de inmediato cuando le escaneó dándose cuenta de su herida.

—No es tan malo, además… — Hiro hizo un leve además hacia Miguel, por lo que el robot dirigió su atención hasta él —. Trátalo bien, ¿sí?

—Tu herida requiere mi atención — dijo el robot volviendo su atención a Hiro, pero después se volvió a Miguel —. Ambos presentan una temperatura baja, sin embargo primero necesito atender a Hiro. Te recomiendo que te quites la ropa mojada, y tomes una ducha caliente para estabilizar mejor tu temperatura.

—No, está bien — Miguel reaccionó ante lo que decía el robot —. Es mejor que me vaya, supongo.

—El clima es desfavorable — continuó el robot, mientras le indicaba a Hiro que se sentara en una de las sillas de escritorio que tenía ahí —. Incluso hay un 75% de probabilidad que haya tormenta eléctrica. No recomiendo que salgas en esas condiciones.

—Ve tomar la ducha — también le dijo Hiro, sin mucho interés mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón estando sentado, pues tenía que quitarse la prenda para que atendiera su herida. Inmediatamente Miguel desvió la mirada —. Toma de las toallas que están en el cajón, también hay batas. Hay un sesto en el que puedes dejar tu ropa.

—Sí, gracias — Miguel optó por hacer caso, caminando hacia el baño.

Antes de entrar se descolgó la guitarra que también había quedado empapada. Se lamentó un poco en silencio, soltando un pesado suspiro, pero había sido su culpa. Se adentró al baño, notando que la ducha con que contaba era muy amplia. Bien, intentaría relajarse un poco.

Hiro dejó que Baymax desinfectara su herida, incluso tuvo que obtener algunos puntos. Con ello su coraje amenaza con volver a salir, pero por el momento ya no podría hacer nada. Así que se calmó. Una vez hecho eso salió de la habitación para ahora él ir a tomar una ducha al cuarto de baño que tenía en uno de sus laboratorios que adaptó en el lugar.

Miguel salió de la ducha tomando una de las toallas del mueble en el baño, se secó con calma y tuvo que tomar una de las batas porque su ropa obviamente seguía empapada. Con un poco de duda se asomó hacia la habitación encontrándose sólo con el robot blanco.

—Te he conseguido ropa limpia — avisó el robot, señalándole unas prendas dobladas en la cama —. De tu ropa mojada se encargará otro robot.

—…Está bien — respondió Miguel con duda. Aunque pensándolo rápido, Hiro ya había dado una pequeña demostración de que le gustaba la robótica, aunque no creyó que fuera más allá de las peleas —. Gracias.

—De nada — el robot tenía una voz apacible.

—¿Dónde está Hiro? ¿Está bien? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama, todavía intentando secar su cabello con una pequeña toalla.

—Él se encuentra bien — le respondió el robot —. Está tomando una ducha en otra habitación.

—Bien — Miguel murmuró mientras se colocaba las suaves pantuflas que también se le habían ofrecido.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — el cuestionamiento tomó por sorpresa al moreno.

—… Miguel — sin embargo respondió, después de todo Hiro ya lo sabía — ¿Y cómo debo de llamarte yo?

—Puedes llamarme _B_ — respondió el robot.

—¿Sólo _B_? — Miguel enarcó una ceja.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo… — Miguel tomó la ropa que estaba doblada en la cama; era una playera de manga larga y unos pantalones de algodón. Estaba por quitarse la bata cuando volteó a mirar al robot con duda.

—Puedes cambiarte enfrente de mí. Soy un robot, no puedo juzgarte — le dijo _B_ —. Pero si quieres te daré la espalda — _ladeó_ su cabeza esperando por la respuesta de Miguel, a quién le pareció algo adorable la _actitud_ del robot.

—Como sea está bien — se encogió de hombros y se quitó la bata para comenzar a vestirse. Una vez así, _B_ le tendió sus acolchadas manos pidiéndole la bata y la toalla — Entonces, _B,_ ¿qué es lo haces específicamente? — Miguel preguntó curioso, también para pasar el tiempo y deshacerse del nerviosismo mientras volvía Hiro.

—Soy un asistente médico personal — respondió el robot.

Miguel se sentó en un sofá que ahí había y continuó conversando con _B_ por unos minutos más. Hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Hiro, pero delante él ingresó un robot mucho más pequeño que _B_ y de diferente estructura, ese robot fue directamente al baño, saliendo rápidamente con el cesto de ropa sucia y luego se detuvo para tomar la bata y la toalla que el _asistente médico_ seguía teniendo en las manos. Después de eso salió. Entonces Miguel miró a Hiro, ahora traía también una ropa más cómoda, y su cabello normalmente desordenado estaba húmedo.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora tu herida? — Miguel no encontró más qué decir.

—Es molesta, pero está bien — Hiro se adentró más a la habitación —. ¿No es así?

—Sí — respondió _B —_ , con los cuidados correctos sanará sin complicaciones.

—Puedes desactivarte ahora — Hamada le indicó al robot, el cuál sólo caminó hasta el punto de dónde había salido cuando llegaron. Siguiéndolo con la mirada, Miguel notó que era su estación. Entonces los dejaría solos.

El corazón de Miguel latió más de prisa.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa y no dejarse sumir en un silencio que le hacía ponerse ansioso, pero un sonido irritante llegó hasta sus oídos. ¡Su teléfono celular! Lo había dejado en el baño, así que corrió a tomarlo.

Era una llamada de Brent.

No sabía a dónde moverse para contestar, así que volvió a su rincón en el sofá y respondió sin alzar mucho la voz para no incomodar a Hiro.

Tomando su lugar en la cama, Hiro recargó su espalda en el cabecero. Mirando a Miguel como ya le era costumbre. Una mirada que inquietaba al chico, más no parecía despertar en él la necesidad de confrontarlo.

Escuchaba vagamente las cosas que el músico respondía ante la llamada, no parecía ser nada de importancia. Casi se escuchaba como un chico cualquiera teniendo una conversación de amigos. Incluso sonrió un poco, dejando ver que su dentadura no era perfecta, pues tenía un colmillo desviado. Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho, se apagó súbitamente y su mano libre jugueteó nerviosa con los bordes de la playera que le había quedado larga.

Algo no iba del todo bien en esa llamada a pesar de la respuesta afirmativa y falsamente entusiasta que daba el menor. Fue obvio que apresuró a que la llamada terminara, y cuando Miguel por fin cortó la llamada, suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, para luego voltear a mirarle como si todo fuera normal.

—¿Estás bien? — Hiro se encontró preguntando aquello antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

—Sí — Miguel le sonrió, pero no era genuino, era sencillo saberlo. El chico volvió su mirada el otro lado de la habitación y se levantó. Fue a tomar su guitarra e hizo una leve mueca.

—Te la pagaré — le dijo. El músico levantó rápido su mirada, observándole confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Te pagaré la guitarra.

—¿Por qué?

—Se arruinó.

—No lo hizo — Miguel negó, dejó el instrumento recargando contra la pared y volvió al sofá —. Y no es tu culpa como para que pienses en algo así.

—Pero se mojó porque me acompañaste bajo la lluvia.

—Fue mi decisión, en todo caso es mi culpa — se encogió de hombros —. Quise ayudarte.

—¿Por qué? — Hiro continuó mirándole mientras le preguntaba. Miguel volvió sus ojos a él, tardando en responder, sólo mirándole con sus enormes ojos.

—Tú me has ayudado — respondió, aunque no parecía estar seguro de que haya sido una buena respuesta.

—Te dije que no me debías nada — Hiro entornó sus ojos — Aun así, ¿quisiste devolver el favor?

—No fue por eso.

—Harías lo mismo por cualquiera, ¿no es así? — indagó, sospechando fuertemente que Miguel tal vez era una de esas _almas_ eternamente buenas y desinteresadas. Sin embargo el chico negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada mientras se encogía en el sofá, doblando las rodillas a su pecho y cruzando sus brazos sobre ellas.

—Ya no — respondió Miguel, recordando a Liam y otras personas más en las que su ingenuidad le hizo confiar para descubrir que eso no era bueno.

—Aun así, aquí estás, confiándote demasiado.

—¿No debería confiar en ti? ¿Me harás daño? — Miguel volvió a mirarle, esta vez más suave.

—¿Tú a mí? — Hiro devolvió la pregunta. El músico no se inmutó.

—No — fue su respuesta clara.

—Entonces yo tampoco te haré daño — aseguró Hiro.

—Eso significa que puedo confiar en ti — Miguel recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos —, al menos por hoy. Así que puedo irme, o puedo quedarme.

—Quédate — Hiro notó que una pequeñísima sonrisa invadió los labios de Miguel —. Si nadie te espera, quédate.

—Estoy solo, como ya lo habías intuido — Miguel estiró un poco sus pies, pero sin desdoblar las rodillas, ahora recargando su barbilla en ellas —. Tengo la sospecha que sabes más cosas.

—Sé lo que me has dicho de ti. Fuera de eso, carezco de todo conocimiento.

—Yo tampoco sé nada de ti, excepto tu nombre y que te gustan las peleas robóticas. Y que pudieras ser una buena persona — Miguel suspiró —. Quisiera poder asegurar lo último, pero has de saber que surgen los cuchicheos en torno a ti.

—¿Y por qué mejor no les haces caso?

—No me convencen. No son concisos — sonrió ladinamente —. Sólo advierten que no debería acercarme a ti, pero nunca dicen por qué. ¿Y quién lo dice? Los mismos que te rehúyen y te tienen por un demonio intratable. En cambio yo estuve frente a ti antes de siquiera saber algo de Hiro Hamada. Me ayudaste, y me seguiste ayudando. ¿Por qué?

—Te veías perdido — Hiro miró a la pared.

—¿Y después por qué? —insistió Miguel, extrañando de pronto la mirada profunda de Hiro sobre él.

—Tu actitud — Hiro soltó, recordando sus pequeños momentos de confrontación con Miguel a pesar de haberlo sentido tan _perdido_ —. Tu actitud me hace creer que eres capaz de convertirte en alguien más fuerte, en un hombre independiente, capaz de sobrevivir a la soledad que vienes arrastrando desde no sé cuánto. No estás en ese callejón buscando el dinero, el placer o el vicio para escapar un momento, o para someter. Todos estamos ahí para eso. Pero tú no.

—Tú tampoco — aseguró apresuradamente, a pesar de que sentía como si el aliento se le hubiera ido un poco luego de escuchar a Hiro, tan diferente a lo acostumbrado y a lo que esperaba.

—Has visto cómo gano dinero — Hamada volteó a mirarle con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Pero haces más. Estoy seguro que no soy en único imbécil al que has salvado de una paliza.

—No, pero tal vez seas él único al que ha valido la pena — Hiro torció un poco la boca —. No sirve de nada rescatar personas que no saben qué hacen ahí, ni qué es lo que buscan.

—¿Y crees que yo sí sé?

—Estás buscando algo.

—Un sueño absurdo.

—Si es tan absurdo, ¿por qué vale la pena correr un gran riesgo por él? — Hiro se cruzó de brazos, queriendo lucir desinteresado.

—Increíbles las cosas que uno hace para alcanzar deseos estúpidos, ¿no? — Miguel soltó una risita apagada, con la mirada baja.

—¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó con suavidad, Miguel le miró parpadeando un par de veces —. Vamos — le habló de nuevo antes de dejarlo responder.

Hiro se puso en pie y en un gesto le pidió que le siguiera. A paso lento y cojo, Miguel le seguía una vez por el lugar, llegando hasta la cocina. Hiro simplemente tomó una manzana del frutero, jaló una silla y se sentó.

—Toma lo que quieras — le dijo a Miguel señalándole el refrigerador y, en otro vago gesto, a la alacena.

Miguel se cohibió un poco, pero aun así agradeció y fue hasta el refrigerador. Había unas cosas para preparar, entre verduras, carne y huevo, pero también había platos de comidas congeladas para microondas. Se preguntó si Hiro sabía cocinar o si también tenía un robot para ello. Rápido desechó el cuestionamiento que le parecía inútil.

Sin querer ser una molestia, Miguel optó por tomar una de las comidas congeladas para no causar ningún desastre. La puso en el microondas y mientras tanto, tomó dos vasos para llenarlos de agua, le dejó uno a Hiro sobre la mesa aunque no se lo había pedido, y del otro tomó él.

—Cuéntame — habló Hiro, rompiendo el frío silencio y queriendo reanudar la charla del dormitorio. Miguel cruzó los brazos y se recargó en el lava vajillas.

—Vengo de México — comenzó, mirando a la mesa, a dónde fuera menos a Hiro —. Me fui de casa a los 14 años.

Le contó su ambición por ser músico, cosa que no podía ser junto a su familia, así que le explicó el por qué del rechazo de ellos. Habló también de cómo fue vivir con ellos los siguientes dos años a que él mismo delató su anhelo por ser músico; la desconfianza, la decepción, el desamor que los envolvió. Su trato por olvidarse de su sueño a cambio de que perdonaran a su tatarabuelo muerto y considerarlo nuevamente parte de la familia, y por un momento de paz, pero que todos rechazaron.

Para eso, Miguel hizo un paréntesis, explicándole a Hiro acerca del _Día de Muertos_ y su significado e importancia en México, y sobre todo en una familia como la suya. Luego de que su comida estuvo lista, se sentó frente a Hiro y así siguió contándole. El escaparse a casa de un amigo y luego a la ciudad, para después salir del país. La _oportunidad_ que en Texas encontró, donde conoció que la decencia se tenía que ocultar para sobrevivir, y finalmente cuando llegó a San Fransokyo.

Cuando terminó, seguía siendo incapaz de mirar a Hiro. Una vergüenza se apoderaba de él.

—Ridículo, ¿cierto? — tomó el valor de mirar Hamada, y aquellos ojos seguían clavados en él. Seguía siendo difícil interpretar su mirada, sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro; no había menosprecio en esa mirada.

—No — Hiro sentenció —. Elegiste no ser una víctima, y ese ya es un logro grande.

Miguel lo desconocía, pero el corazón de Hiro inesperadamente latía un poco más rápido, y sentía una leve inquietud, porque esa decisión, la soledad, la duda de si fue lo correcto o incorrecto y aun así no desistir de perseguir un propósito que otros consideraban inválido, ya lo había visto antes; en él mismo.

—Sin embargo, no se siente del todo como un logro — el músico le dio una sonrisa amarga —. Por ello perdí el amor de mi familia.

—El amor no resuelve nada, sólo empeora las cosas — Hiro dio un trago a su vaso con agua. ¿Cuántas insensateces no se han cometido en nombre del _amor_? Y ni siquiera él estaba absuelto de caer en ello. Por amor a su familia se había convertido en lo que es ahora. Quizá había perdido el rumbo principal que de lo que en un principio creyó correcto, pero aún así fue el amor a su familia lo que lo había comenzado todo. Y ahora era incapaz de acercarse a lo poco que le quedaba.

—Puede que sea así — Miguel asintió, con una sonrisa menos dolorosa que las anteriores —, pero creo que es necesario tenerlo. No sé muy bien por qué, tampoco me voy a atrever a asegurarlo. Lo que sí sé es que cuando tenía amor era más feliz. Y ser feliz en un mayor logro, considero. Además, si no fuera por el amor, si no fuéramos capaces de querernos a nosotros mismos, ¿cómo terminaríamos?

Hiro no se resistía a la sensación de vértigo, la impresión de poder palpar en Miguel la parte que años atrás se negó a exhibir de él por considerarla insensata. No sabía qué más podría estar interviniendo en esa imprevista atracción. Podría ser la noche, donde los recuerdos y los errores siempre duelen más. O la simple revelación de que los dos están solos en el mundo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? — cuestionó Miguel, luego del breve silencio y el intercambio de miradas — Si es que también quieres confiar en mí esta noche.

¿Lo haría? ¿Hablaría con él? Tal vez era momento de saborear un miedo nuevo. Miguel dijo que no le haría daño, pero podría hacerlo si empuñaba algo tan peligroso como la verdad. Así que su historia y las verdades estarían incompletas.

—Al igual que tú, salí de casa a los 14 años — decidió contar —, aunque también estuve solo desde mucho antes.

Su historia de _niño prodigio_ , su hermano muerto, el dolor y el no poder enfrentarlo, lo que le llevó a dejar el _hogar_ que tenía con su tía para no ser un problema para ella, para no ahogarla en su propia angustia. No mencionó a Callaghan, no mencionó que el incendio fue un accidente, no mencionó su intento de héroe junto con los otros chicos, ni mucho menos hizo alusión a lo que seguía haciendo. Sólo le dijo que sobrevive trabajando para grandes compañías o privados, y por supuesto participando en peleas robóticas. Su _genio_ le permitía hacerlo, sólo tomó el camino que él quiso, que unos consideraban fácil; un camino que a su hermano no le hubiera gustado.

Para cuando terminó, Miguel le miraba con una leve mirada angustiosa. Hiro tal parecía que había podido sobrevivir fácilmente con el dinero que a muy temprana edad comenzó a ganar y continúa ganando. Sin embargo, fue notorio que la pérdida tan cruel de su hermano le afectó demasiado, probablemente tan difícil de disipar el dolor por mucho tiempo. Terminó solo por un accidente, y después por su propia decisión.

—¿Cómo superaste la pérdida de tu hermano? — Miguel preguntó con suavidad. Quería saber, necesitaba saberlo para superar la de Mamá Coco, y aun más; saber cómo superar que a ti te haya matado tu familia en su recuerdo.

—Eso no se supera — Hiro fue sincero —. Lo sobrellevas de alguna manera. Cada día deja de atormentarte un poco más, pero el dolor no desaparece, sólo se vuelve tolerable. Pensé que tú estabas al tanto de eso.

—Creí que había alguna otra forma — Miguel confesó, desilusionado.

—Así como tú y la mayoría de tu cultura, a mis muertos los cargo todo el tiempo. Aunque los quieras dejar, es imposible.

—Los aferramos a nosotros — murmuró Miguel, recordando las ofrendas que cada año se hacen en las casas de miles de familias con la esperanza de que sus seres queridos que han fallecido les visiten. Pero era mutuo, los muertos tampoco querían desaparecer por completo, querían ser recordados —. No creo poder dejarlos ir — ahora solo, era mejor sentir que Héctor, Imelda y mamá Coco, aunque muertos, estarían junto a él.

—Yo tampoco — el recuerdo de Tadashi siempre estaría presente, así Hiro se haya convertido en todo lo que su hermano destara. Pero nadie dice que tus muertos forzosamente te hagan mejor, a veces pueden quedarse como lo peor que te sucedió, y atormentarte y marcarte eternamente —. Como te dije antes; el amor no resuelve nada.

—Tampoco la soledad — contraatacó Miguel, y claro que Hiro lo sintió como un ataque directo a él. Sabía que Miguel se refería a enfrentar la pérdida de Tadashi solo a haberse quedado con su familia. ¿Valía la pena discutirlo? Si a Miguel el _amor_ lo llevó a aguantar muchos años estar oprimido y solo entre su familia.  

Hiro le sonrió suavemente, haciendo que el ceño fruncido de Miguel se desvaneciera.

Ni el _amor_ ni la _soledad_ resolvían _todo_.

Tal vez ya había sido suficiente. Conocerse se sentía abrumador, y quizá por eso mismo les fue difícil quedar dormidos una vez que volvieron a la habitación; Hiro en la cama, Miguel en el sofá que se hacía cama.

Por la oscuridad sabían que sus ojos abiertos no serían visibles para el otro. La lluvia que continuaba afuera provocaba un murmullo que disfrazaba sus inquietas respiraciones. Y aun así ambos estaban seguros de que el otro continuaba despierto y en silencio.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aclaración: Baymax no le dice a Miguelito su nombre y a cambio le dice que puede llamarlo B, ya que Hiro le llama abiertamente ‘Baymax’ cuando ambos están patrullando o enfrentado a alguien. Miguel ha escuchado ese nombre, es por eso que ni Hiro ni el mismo Baymax lo dicen frente a Miguel. Por si se les había pasado. Asimismo, Baymax pregunta por el nombre de Miguel porque ya lo tenía en su base de datos, por su escaneo programado a toda persona con la que se tope. No crean otra cosa(?) 
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo.


	10. Amarga desesperación

Hiro abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la habitación llena de luz. Era extraño, porque no solía dormir tanto hasta que el día estuviera tan brillante que la luz atravesara sin dificultad las cortinas de la ventana. De hecho, se sentía como si hubiera dormido demasiado.

Soltó un leve gruñido de molestia cuando se removió en la cama para salir de las sábanas, y en el proceso se golpeó suavemente la herida en su pierna. Eso le trajo todos los recuerdos del día anterior.

Ya sentado en la cama, miró a la pared de lado dirigiéndose específicamente al sofá.

Miguel ya no estaba.

Las sábanas y el edredón que le dio estaban dobladas y apiladas junto con la almohada, y a un costado también estaba doblada la ropa que le prestó. No había rastro de Miguel ni de su guitarra en la habitación.

Era extraño que no haya escuchado cuando Miguel se levantó, y también podría ser extraño que Hiro no sentía la inquietud por no saber dónde estaba Miguel en estos momentos dentro de su casa. Pero, después de todo, Miguel no tendría por qué querer perjudicarle de alguna manera, además, si algo malo sucediera, para eso estaba su sistema de seguridad, y sobre todo Baymax.

Se levantó para terminar de despertar y sentirse desorientado. En verdad que hace demasiado tiempo no se sentía como si hubiera dormido lo suficiente. Se colocó las pantuflas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sólo que cuando pasó por donde su vista captaba la estación de carga de Baymax, pudo notar que el robot no estaba.

Miguel y Baymax no estaban.

Baymax ya no tenía en su programación el no causarle daño a alguna persona. Al único al que no podía hacerle daño y debía proteger íntegramente era a Hiro. Si Miguel hizo algo mínimo que el robot pudo detectar como una amenaza hacia Hiro, tuvo haber actuado.

Hiro salió casi corriendo de la habitación, fue por el pasillo con la misma velocidad que la molesta herida le permitía, y cuando entró al living, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Miguel, y distinguió la forma de Baymax en la cocina.

Se acercó con más calma. Se encontró a Miguel en la pequeña mesa, y a Baymax a un lado de él pero de pie, prestándole atención a lo que decía el moreno.

—Buen día, Hiro — saludó Baymax en cuanto el chico entró también a la cocina.

Entonces Miguel giró su rostro para mirarle, y ambos quedaron así por unos segundos. Hiro evaluando que todo estuviera en orden como aparentaba. Miguel con la boca levemente abierta por haber quedado a media frase.

Estaban aquí. Todavía compartiendo un espacio. Como si nada.

—Hola — Miguel también le saludó, y su voz tembló un poco —. Yo…, ocupé la cafetera, espero que no te moleste. _B,_ me dijo que no habría problema — jugó un tanto nervioso con la taza de café entre sus manos.

—No hay problema — reafirmó Hiro.

—¿Quieres un poco? — ofreció. Hiro asintió, y antes de que Miguel pudiera ir a tomar otra taza, Baymax ya se estaba encargando de servirle el café.

—Aquí tienes — dijo el robot, tendiéndole la taza a Hiro quién la tomó —. Recomiendo un desayuno completo. También tengo que revisar tu herida, ¿qué prefieres primero?

—Lo que sea — dijo sin interés, antes de tomar un sorbo del café. Ya sabía que Baymax pediría una respuesta concreta.

—Yo…, yo no quisiera seguir siendo una molestia — habló Miguel, notándose cohibido, o tal vez asustado —, pero _B_ me dijo que no podía salir de aquí hasta que tú ingresaras un código o dieras la orden.

Sí, estaba asustado. A pesar de la advertencia que debió darle Baymax, Miguel seguro quiso corroborar por él mismo que no podía abrir la puerta. No debió de haber puesto resistencia alguna, resignándose de inmediato, sino Baymax le hubiera llamado para saber qué hacer. _Trátalo bien,_ le había pedido al robot, y él entonces lo entendía como que Miguel no era una amenaza, y ante circunstancias neutrales seguiría siendo a su alrededor sólo el _asistente médico._

—Es algo que tengo por seguridad — comentó Hiro, luciendo despreocupado para quitar el temor en Miguel. Buscó con la mirada la Tablet que solía dejar en el living, caminó hasta tomarla, e ingreso el código que mencionó el chico —. Listo, la puerta se abrirá si quieres irte.

—Gracias — Miguel sonrió aliviado, poniéndose en pie — Lavaré la taza y me iré. No te preocupes.

—¿Ya terminamos de hablar de música? — inesperadamente, Baymax preguntó, fijando su atención en Miguel. Así que de eso estuvieron hablando.

—¿Música? — Hiro habló cuando estuvo de nuevo cerca.

—Miguel me estaba explicando en qué consiste la música. Como una expresión de arte, me es difícil entenderla — le dijo Baymax —. Aunque tiene ciertos usos terapéuticos, lo cual ya agregué a mi base de datos.

—Genial — Hiro murmuró sin mucho interés.

—Incluso mencionaste que podrías hacer una demostración — el robot le recordó a Miguel.

—No creo que — Miguel hizo a un lado la taza ahora limpia, para voltearse hacia el robot _._

—Hazlo si quieres — interrumpió Hiro, encogiéndose de hombros —. _B_ puede llegar a ser insistente al aprender algo nuevo.

—Bien — accedió, porque extrañamente el robot le agradaba —. ¿Qué podría cantar? — preguntó más para sí.

—Algo que quieras expresar en este momento — opinó el robot —. Dijiste que la música ayuda a las personas a expresar sentimientos que podrían ser difíciles de decir en otras circunstancias. También que mueve emociones, yo no puedo sentirlo así, pero me serviría verlo reflejado en ti.

—De acuerdo — murmuró, tomando su guitarra que traía cerca. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró de reojo a Hiro.

—No te preocupes por mí, les daré un momento — Hiro le dijo mientras ya caminaba para salir de la cocina. No quería que Baymax registrara los cambios en él al escuchar a Miguel cantar.

El eco de los acordes que comenzó a tocar Miguel le siguió hasta que llegó a la habitación. Como no había ningún otro ruido, y como no cerró la puerta del dormitorio fue fácil que los sonidos de la guitarra se escabulleran.

Hiro prendió la computadora para checar algo sencillo mientras tanto. Las noticias de las últimas horas en San Fransokyo para ver que no se perdió de nada interesante, lo cuál no tenía que corroborar, porque si hubiera sucedido algo en lo que tuviera que intervenir él, Baymax lo hubiera alertado. Sólo les estaba dejando ese momento, y él tomaba el suyo.

— ** _Como espuma que inerte lleva el caudaloso río. Flor de azalea, la vida en su avalancha te arrastró_** — la voz de Miguel también se coló hasta la habitación, haciéndole fácil poder escucharlo —. **_Pero al salvarte, hallar pudiste protección y abrigo, donde curar tu corazón herido por el dolor_** — Hiro intentó ignorarle, tomando un artículo sin fijarse bien de qué era e intentar leerlo sin interrupciones.

Mientras tanto, Miguel tocaba y cantaba sin mirar al robot, observando cualquier otro punto, pero queriendo que en su voz se transmitiera las emociones de las que había contado a _B_. Y hacerlo era más sencillo cuando le cantabas a alguien que en verdad te hacía sentir, aunque no precisamente siempre eran cosas buenas.

— ** _Tu sonrisa refleja el paso de las horas negras. Tu mirada la más amarga desesperación_** — algunas veces, Miguel sentía que podía cantarle al espejo, pero ahora mismo, esta canción no estaba siendo dedicada a él mismo, ni a su familia. Alzó la mirada sólo para centrarse al pasillo por donde se había ido Hiro —. **_Hoy para siempre, quiero que olvides tus pasadas penas, y que tan sólo tenga horas serenas tu corazón_**.

Desvió la mirada de nuevo. Sabiendo que esto era tonto. Hiro ni siquiera quería escucharlo. Tal vez por ello _B_ no lo podía entender, porque no era útil.

 _— **Quisiera ser la golondrina que al amanecer, a tu ventana llega para ver a través del cristal**_ — continuó cantando, sintiendo que fue una mala idea comenzar esto — **_Y despertarte muy dulcemente_** **_si aún estás dormida_** , **_a la alborada de una nueva vida_** **_llena de amor…_**

—Creo que entiendo — habló el robot, ganándose la atención de Miguel, dejando de tocar y cantar. El moreno le miró, dándose cuenta que _B_ también miraba por el camino por el que se había ido Hiro —. Expresar los sentimientos tiene beneficios para la salud, pero al hacerlo de esta forma, con música, puede ser más sencillo para algunas personas. Las hace sentir mejor. No sólo cantar o tocar un instrumento, como tú, sino al escucharla. En la música se expresa lo que sientes, lo que quieres, las personas pueden sentirse identificadas, y el no sentirse solos puede mejorar su ánimo.

—Es justo lo que yo te dije, _B_ — Miguel soltó una pequeña risa, porque justamente eso era lo que acaba de decir el robot, Miguel se lo había dicho poco antes de que Hiro apareciera.

—Pero ya lo entiendo — aclaró el robot —. Estaba confirmándolo.

—Perfecto — Miguel le sonrió —. Debo irme.

—Mencionaste que estabas en un concurso de música y que no has visto cómo van los resultados — el robot le dijo, antes de que el músico se levantara.

—Ahm…, sí — respondió Miguel, enarcando una ceja. Había tenido tiempo para conversar con _B,_ pero no esperaba notarlo realmente interesado.

—¿Quieres revisar si los votos te favorecen?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? — se encogió de hombros mientras veía iluminar un cuadro en lo que parecía ser como la barriga del robot. En serio que tenía una forma graciosa, incluso algo adorable. Y mientras _B_ buscaba el sitio, Miguel escuchó que Hiro se acercaba de nuevo. Lo miró vestido ya con otra ropa.

—Aquí están — anunció el robot.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Hiro al mirar también las gráficas que mostraba Baymax.

— _Oh_ — murmuró Miguel desanimado al ver cómo iban los puestos.

—Es la gráfica que el sitio muestra para que el público vea quién va ganando en la votación del concurso de música — dijo Baymax, pero Hiro volteó hacia Miguel, aun con la interrogante en su expresión.

—Ayer fui a cantar a una estación de radio, es para un concurso — explicó Rivera —. El público vota por su favorito, y el ganador se presentará en un concierto junto con artistas reconocidos. Es…, creo que una buena oportunidad.

—Vas en segundo lugar — notó Hiro cuando miró la gráfica. Una chica iba a la cabeza —. Tal vez puedas ganar.

—No lo creo — Miguel negó, mordiéndose los labios —. Podría ser una buena oportunidad, pero no creo que sea conveniente para mí después de todo.   

—¿Por qué?

—Ya tengo 18 años, y estoy aquí _ilegalmente_. Sólo me metería en problemas si me hago notar demasiado. Tengo algunos papeles falsos, que ayudan a veces, pero no creo que mi identificación pueda pasar como si nada si tengo que firmar cualquier cosa con la estación, o la disquera responsable del concierto — Miguel suspiró pesadamente —. Además, _alguien_ me hizo el favor de avisarme del concurso y logró que entrara aun cuando no hice el registro ni el casting previo. No me gustaría deberle demasiado, y eso pasaría si gano. Sé que se cobraría, me lo insinuó anoche…

—La llamada — Hiro recordó —. Dijiste que todo estaba bien.

—Y aun lo está — aclaró Miguel —. El problema será si gano.

—No debería de ser así — frunció el ceño —. Esa persona ya comenzó a chantajearte, ¿no es así?

—Sólo fue…, una insinuación — _se supone que es mi amigo,_ Miguel pensó.

—¿Qué te pide? — exigió saber.

—No importa.

—Miguel.

—Da igual — desvió la mirada —. Prefiero no ganar, y espero que sea así. Sólo me metería en problemas.

—Puedo ayudarte con tu identificación y otros papeles. Sé de alguien que es muy bueno en ello — Hiro comenzó a decir, queriendo calmar su molestia —. Pero de nada servirá con tu otro problema, así que dime qué sucede con esa persona.

—Hiro, no tienes por qué tomarte la molestia de seguir ayudándome.

—Si tienes miedo a que yo también te chantajee, te aseguró que no será así — fue sincero —. Te he dicho que no me debes nada.

—Dormí en tu casa, es obvio que confío en lo que dices — le recordó Miguel —. Sólo que no quiero darte molestias, en serio. No creo ganar, y entonces todo seguirá su curso, pero sí llega la sorpresa de que gané, rechazaré el _premio._ No lo pensé mucho cuando acepté esa _oportunidad,_ no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, fue casi por impulso. Como sea, tengo que irme.

Miguel se levantó, miró algo inquieto a los dos, pero luego dio una profunda respiración. Ni Hiro ni el robot le presionaron más, sólo le miraban.

—Gracias por todo.

—Tu fuiste quién me ayudó — le dijo Hiro.

—Pero tú me dejaste entrar a tu hogar — Miguel sonrió de medio lado —. Por dejarme pasar la noche, por lo que platicamos, por el café…, gracias.

—Está bien.

Miguel volvió a sonreírle con más confianza, y aunque Hiro no le correspondió el gesto de la misma manera, su expresión sí se notaba más relajada, al igual que su mirada atenta en el rostro de Miguel. Eso le bastaba.

Se colgó la guitarra a la espalda y caminó; pasó junto a _B_ y le hizo un ademán de despedida. Fue curioso cuando el robot respondió a su gesto con su acolchada mano. _B_ era muy agradable, casi tierno.

A pocos pasos de la puerta, Miguel dudó, se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirar de nuevo hacia la cocina, encontrándose con que ambos; Hiro y _B_ también se habían volteado para seguir mirándole.

—Hiro, cuando tu herida sane…, tal vez… — se sentía tan estúpido haciendo esto, como un niño avergonzado, un pobre imbécil aferrándose a una promesa de luz entre tinieblas —, no lo sé, ¿quizá te animes a ir al club de nuevo?

Captó una chispa de sorpresa en el rostro de Hiro, casi imperceptible, o puede estarse confundiendo. Aunque definitivamente la expresión fría en el rostro del otro chico se había desvanecido.

No sabía bien qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Probablemente era el _impulso_ hablando de nuevo, mezclado con la maldita ingenuidad de la que no podía deshacerse. Tal vez estaba apostando mucho desde ahora, y podría arrepentirse después como otras veces. Pero Hiro no era remotamente parecido a Liam, Tom, Brent o Nancy; Miguel tampoco fue igual con Hiro que con ellos. Hamada se sentía más real, y Miguel no quería estar fingiendo siempre que estaba con alguna otra persona. No tenía nada que pudiera ofrecerle a Hiro, pero éste tampoco parecía buscar algo de él.

—Claro — Hamada respondió.

Miguel asintió, abrió la puerta y salió de ahí.

****************

Por la tarde, Miguel volvió a lo suyo. Tenía que ir a ensayar con los chicos con los que toca en el club. Llegó hasta la casa de uno de ellos, encontrándolos a todos ya ahí, comenzando a afinar sus instrumentos. 

—Eso es lo hace que no te lleve el diablo y no luzcas como mierda — uno de ellos le señaló en cuanto entró.

—Hola a ti también — Miguel rodó los ojos.

—Fresco como lechuga.

—No me digan que la resaca les sigue jodiendo — el moreno les enarcó una ceja — Tuvieron todo el día de ayer para componerse, y esta mañana también.

—Tu te fuiste como medio día, ¿no? Y eso no se terminó hasta como por las 6, ¿o después? Tu noviecito salió por más alcohol y las drogas todavía no se acababan.

—Qué asco — exclamó, haciendo reír a sus _compañeros_ —. Apuesto a que aún después no pudieron dormir por todo lo que se metieron.

—Ese fue lo que nos jodió — señaló uno de ellos —. Por eso nos seguimos sintiendo como mierda.

—Ya no aguanto mucho, me siento viejo — dijo otro, negando con la cabeza.

—Mira a Miguel, todo lo contrario a nosotros. Es más, hasta parece que le fue bien.

—Sólo no me drogo — el moreno se encogió de hombros —. Seguro Nancy está derrotada también, ¿verdad? Intenté llamarla hace como una hora y no respondió. Ni llamada ni mensaje.

—Ya sabes, también estuvo loqueando mucho — le dijeron sin importancia —. No sabemos hasta que hora ella se detuvo. Nosotros nos fuimos casi al último. Ella se quedó con tu novio Brent cuando él regreso de haberte acompañado a no sé dónde, ni se tardó.

—Sí, él se fue rápido — recordó Miguel —. No sabía que había vuelto con ustedes.

—Con _ella_ — aclaró otro.

—Lo vas a poner celoso — comenzaron a bromear, pero no era por _celos_ lo que hizo que Miguel frunciera el ceño.

—Espérenme — Miguel pidió.

Salió a la calle, se quedó en la acera y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Buscó el número de Brent y entonces llamó. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo, pero pasó igual; no tomó su llamada.

Se sintió inquieto.

Marcó a Nancy. Ella siguió sin responder.

—Miguel, ya vamos a ensayar — le apresuró uno de los chicos que salió por él.

—Nancy trabaja hoy en el club, ¿verdad?

—Sí, deja de preocuparte, ha de estar dormida. Ya entra.

Entró, y contribuyó en el ensayo, pero no pudo dejar de preocuparse. Y es que, no podía confiar en Brent. No confiaba en él a pesar del _somos amigos,_ ni el dinero, ni la _oportunidad_ que le consiguió. Brent y Tom fueron (¿son?) amigos, y cualquier cosa que involucre a Thomas ya no puede darle confianza. Era Brent, el que anoche le llamó sonando realmente enfiestado cuando se suponía que el alboroto en el departamento de Nancy ya había acabado, y donde en la misma llamada le había dicho a Miguel que si le iba bien el concurso entonces ahora sí tendría que ser _agradecido_ con él.

El ensayo terminó y sin pensarlo mucho, Miguel fue hasta el club, mientras en el camino seguía intentando comunicarse con alguno de los dos (Nancy o Brent), pero ninguno respondía.

No era tan noche, pero el club ya estaría abierto. Entró, ignorando a los _compañeros_ que le saludaban, y las preguntas de qué hacía ahí si no era día en que él se presentaba. Llegó a la barra y Nancy no estaba ahí trabajando. Preguntó a otro de los bartender y le dijo que Nancy no había llegado. Lo cual era extraño en ella, era puntual para trabajar, llegando antes de que el club abriera como se suponía que todos debían hacer.

Salió y ahora corrió hasta el departamento de la chica. Tocó la puerta varias veces con fuerza, pero nadie contestó ni la puerta se abrió.

Una vez más intentó llamarle. Nada. Probó con Brent, y la llamada ahora sí fue tomada.

— _Hola, Miguel —_ respondió tranquilo, aunque de fondo se escuchaba mucho ruido, como si estuviera en algún pub.

—Brent, ¿dónde estás? — preguntó, queriendo sonar lo más casual posible. _No confíes en él, no confíes en él, pero que él no lo note,_ se repetía.

—¿Qué pasa, _bebé_? No te escuchas bien. _Awww,_ ¿es por cómo van los votos del concurso? — era un tono afable pero tan falso que no le había escuchado a Brent, pero tal vez se debía a que el hombre ya traería muchos tragos y quién-sabe-qué-más encima; como cuando le llamaba _cariño_ y le hablaba de forma más melosa conforme a la confianza y el licor ingerido.

—Sí, es por eso — él también continuó fingiendo, manteniendo la llamada mientras salía del pequeño edificio —. Quiero verte. Voy por la calle, dime a dónde dirigirme. _Por favor,_ quiero verte.

_—¿En serio, justo ahora?_

—Sí, necesito estar con alguien.

— _Bien, camina como si fueras al centro…_ — Brent comenzó a explicarle el camino mientras Miguel se daba prisa. Agradecido y asqueado por igual de que aun sirviera hacerse el _vulnerable_ ante alguien que quería verte así y sacar provecho.

Se dio prisa, llegando al punto dónde le dijo Brent. Era un sitio de pubs que notablemente no tenían una facha clandestina como los que encontrabas en los callejones de S.F. Incluso había varios jóvenes y otros no tanto por fuera, decidiendo a cuál entrar, o ya yéndose.

Brent estaba afuera de una de los pub, mirando su celular casualmente. Miguel miró a su alrededor, pero no estaba Nancy con él. Igual la desconfianza no le abandonó.

—Vaya, no tardaste, sí que necesitas compañía, ¿verdad? — Brent le recibió, con una amplia sonrisa, un tanto torcida; sus ojos cristalinos y las pupilas dilatadas. Miguel se obligó a lucir débil.

—Yo quería… — antes de poder decir algo más, Brent lo había jalado a un apretado abrazo. Demasiado incómodo para Miguel por la fuerza ejercida.

—¿Te pasó algo más? Te vez _mal —_ no se notaba ni se escuchaba preocupado a pesar de sus palabras.

—No encuentro a Nancy, ¿sabes dónde está? — logró alejarse del abrazo, se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarse cara a cara, manteniendo un gesto ingenuo.

—Apenas la conozco, Miguel — soltó una risita —. ¿Cómo sabría dónde está? Oh, no me digas, ¿estás celoso?

—No.

—Hey, te ves tan adorable estando preocupado.

—Brent, hablo en serio — Miguel comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sin embargo trató de no lucir molesto tan pronto, ni que se le cayera la máscara de ingenuidad —. Me dijeron que tu te quedaste con ella.

—Eso sí me suena a celos — siguió jugando.

—Me dijeron que tú-

—A mí también me han dicho muchas cosas de ti — Brent le interrumpió. La angustia en Miguel aumentó al ver la sonrisa cínica que Brent no solía mostrar mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

El corazón de Miguel latió temeroso, se alejó sólo un poco más aunque su instinto le decía que tendría que irse de ahí, pero aun no conseguía una respuesta que le convenciera respecto a Nancy. Miró a su alrededor, no quería llamar la atención, pero tendría que buscar a dónde correr si la situación en verdad lo ameritaba.

Y entonces la vio.

Nancy iba siendo casi cargada por dos hombres, uno a cada lado, porque ella no podía caminar decentemente. Parecía demasiado borracha, pero Miguel la ha visto, ella no se deja caer tanto así. Estaba drogada, más de lo que ella consumía para divertirse. Estaba vestida con ropa que parece tan fuera de lugar para ella; un vestido corto y pegado que Miguel sabe que ella no tiene en su guarda-ropa. _Parece ropa de puta,_ le había dicho una vez Nancy, excusándose de por qué no usaba ese tipo de prendas. Parecía no ser ella, pero lo era. Brent la había traído, lo sabía, porque la estaban sacando del pub frente a ellos. 

Miguel quiso correr cuando vio que pretendían meterla a un auto. _No, no, no._ Pero un agarre firme en su muñeca le detuvo, para en seguida volver a ser envuelto en un incómodo abrazo.

— _Hey, hey,_ tranquilo. Sabes que no te conviene hacer un desastre aquí, ¿verdad? Éstos sí son lugares _decentes,_ con gente más decente. Ellos sólo son unos amigos que llevan a su amiga borracha de vuelta a casa.

—Brent, no — Miguel dijo como pudo, pues su cara había sido casi aplastada contra el pecho del hombre, para que no viera más y no pudiera gritar.

—Y todavía falta tu sorpresa. Te la iba a dar después, pero insististe en venir, y coincidiste con la otra parte — continuó el otro, sin soltarle — ¿Ya estás llorando? De verdad eres lindo, no lo finges, eso me gusta. Ahora, vamos a caminar, y me sigues sin hacer berrinches. Si me acompañas sin escándalo, llamo a uno de esos chicos que se llevaron a tu amiga y les digo que me la regresen. Se las puedo cambiar por alguien más.

Miguel tembló.

—No contigo, tranquilo, ellos buscan una chica linda — aclaró Brent, divertido —. ¿Entonces vienes conmigo?  

—Sí — dijo, y también asintió para que quedara claro.

Pudo separase del abrazo, pero aun así Brent siguió tomándole por los hombros, sin dejarlo que se alejara. Notó al auto en el que subieron a Nancy comenzar a alejarse, miró a Brent pero éste sólo le sonrió, jalándolo para que le siguiera. Dieron la vuelta dónde se terminaba el pub, dejando el ruido y las luces atrás, cruzaron la calle, justo dónde otro auto esperaba.

—Y aquí estamos, ¿ves, no era lejos? — animó Brent — ¡Sorpresa!

Sentía que su corazón no podía ir más rápido, se le estaba dificultando respirar, se sentía mareado, comenzaba sentir náuseas. Temía por él, por Nancy. Las cosas sólo empeoraban esperando qué es lo que Brent quería que hiciera para que hiciera que Nancy volviera.

El pecho dolió y un terrible escalofrío le recorrió cuando Thomas salió de aquel auto frente a ellos. Esa era su sorpresa.

No se sentía nada bien, creía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o vomitaría. Pero aun así reaccionó a soltarle un codazo a Brent para que le soltara, y sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó a Thomas, alcanzando a propinarle un golpe a puño cerrado justo en la mandíbula, con toda la fuerza que aun sentía.

**************

Podría ser una noche tranquila. A pesar de que era fría, y había viento, al menos ahora no llovía. _La probabilidad de lluvia indicaba que sería a las 2:00am_ , había aclarado Baymax cuando Hiro le comentó que tal vez ese día habría mejor clima que los anteriores.

No sólo era la falta de lluvia, sino que no habían intervenido ni registrado algún crimen que los requiriera. Aun así continuaron patrullando, pues no era demasiado tarde, muchas personas seguían moviéndose por las calles.

Baymax iba volando, Hiro sobre éste, todo con normalidad, hasta que el robot, sin previo aviso, decidió detenerse en el techo de un edificio, _mirando_ a un punto no muy lejos.

—¿Baymax? — llamó Hiro, extrañado. No hubo respuesta, así que bajó del robot para caminar frente a él —. Baymax, ¿qué pasa? — suspiró con cansancio, no podía creer que el robot comenzara a fallar.

—Allá — señaló Baymax.

—¿Qué hay allá?

—Registro a un sujeto sufriendo un ataque de pánico, coincide con Miguel — avisó, con su voz apacible.

—¿Por eso te detuviste? — preguntó mientras volvía a tomar su lugar sobre el robot.

—¿Estuvo mal? — Baymax giró su _cabeza_ para mirarle —. Miguel no es una amenaza, y tú indicaste que lo tratara bien, creí que te interesaría si yo-

—¡Entiendo! Ahora llévanos hasta dónde está él — ordenó, y el robot no tardó más en retomar su vuelo —. No, hay que descender una calle antes, nos acercamos con sigilo. Llamaré a _skymax_ para guardar el traje, no quiero aparecer así si no es nada grave. Tú esperarás, no a simple vista, por si te necesito. Tú permaneces en el traje.

—De acuerdo.

Volando no tardaron más de un minuto en llagar a donde Baymax había registrado se encontraba Miguel. Descendieron una calle antes como lo había pedido, _skymax_ apareció a la vez, Hiro guardó el traje en la cápsula y se acercó a dónde escuchaba ya el murmullo de una pelea.

Vio a Miguel; estaba sentado en el suelo, temblando, apoyándose en una de las paredes, se notaba que no podía respirar bien.

Hiro se acercó, para averiguar quiénes eran los que le acorralaban. En cuanto los vio, sabía que no necesitaría del traje.

Miguel no se sentía nada bien. Si no se desmayaba, sentía que iba a morir. No pudo registrar ni en qué momento cayó al suelo, o se dejó caer porque la fuerza en sus piernas se agotaba, más cuando recibió un golpe en uno de sus pómulos. _¿Brent, Tom?_ , no supo cuál de los dos fue.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú otra vez? — pareció que dijo Thomas, pero Miguel ya no estaba seguro. No quería mirar arriba, no quería verlos. No se sentía bien. No podía dejar de pensar en Nancy. Tenía miedo.

Distinguió gruñidos de dolor, alguien azotando en la pared, justo junto a él, lo que le hizo temblar más.

Había otra persona, y quería seguir sin mirar. Pronto distinguió que dos figuras cayeron al suelo, desvió la vista, pero alguien se agachó para mirarle.

—Tranquilo, soy yo. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? — Hiro comenzó a hablarle.

—S-sí.

—Trata de respirar calmadamente — le pidió —. Sígueme — Hiro le pidió que respirara junto con él.

—H-Hiro…

—Ya estás bien, estarás bien — prosiguió, pero Miguel seguía temblando, con el pecho agitado y la angustia en su mirada.

—Se llevaron a… a m-mi amiga…

—¿Quiénes?

—N-no lo sé.

—Dime lo que puedas, pero tienes que intentar calmarte, ¿sí? — Hiro insistió — Yo ayudaré también a tu amiga, pero te necesito bien — Miguel asintió.

—La metieron en un Sedan gris, pero no vi las placas — un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas — Eran dos hombres, ella llevaba un vestido negro, tiene el cabello cobrizo y largo. Uno de ellos llevaba una camisa púrpura, y el otro negra, yo…, ya no recuerdo más.

—Está bien, eso está bien — Hiro asintió —. Ahora trata de calmarte, sigue respirando conmigo.

—No me siento bien, yo…

—Te voy a cargar, ¿sí? Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Miguel le asintió con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, y finalmente se desmayó. Hiro le cargó, dio unos cuantos pasos a dónde Baymax estaba esperando.

—¿Escuchaste, _B_?

—Sí, yo me encargaré de buscar a su amiga — respondió Baymax.

—Y en el proceso, también llévate a esos dos — Hiro miró a los lejos al par que quedó tirado en el suelo —. Yo cuidaré a Miguel.

 

 


	11. Asir una promesa

 

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo una punzada molesta en la cabeza parecida a una migraña. Notó la habitación iluminada a una luz tenue, luego se percató de que, a pesar de la molestia que sentía en el cuerpo, se encontraba en una superficie demasiado suave y cómoda.

Era obvio que no estaba en su habitación.

Se incorporó lentamente al haber reconocido fácilmente el dormitorio de Hiro. Miró delante de él dándose cuenta de que había estado cobijado, y de que al pie de la cama se encontraba ese robot adorable; _B._

Volteó hacia la ventana, curioso al descubrir que era de noche y que la lluvia caía con fuerza haciendo un ruido constante.

—Miguel, ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó el robot, llamando la atención del chico.

—Un poco…, extraño — murmuró, frunciendo el ceño levemente — ¿Qué pasó?

—Sufriste un ataque de pánico — explicó _B_ —, y un par de golpes.

Miguel llevó una de sus manos rápidamente a tocarse el rostro, justo a dónde sentía un leve estiramiento de su piel pero que no le había prestado atención al despertar. Descubrió su pómulo izquierdo inflamado y doloroso apenas lo rozó con la punta de sus dedos, y otra molestia más en su ceja del mismo lado, junto con lo que ya se sentía como una cicatriz comenzando a formarse. En ambos lugares de su cara tenía lo que se sentía como un ligero ungüento, seguro desinflamatorio.

Entonces también recordó perfectamente lo que pasó. Nancy. Brent. Thomas. Hiro. Su corazón comenzó a golpetear rápido y _B_ se acercó a él, hablándole antes de que el mismo Miguel pudiera abrir la boca.

—Ahora estás a salvo — le dijo el robot con su voz apacible —. Te desmayaste por un par de minutos debido al ataque de pánico, pero cuando recuperaste el conocimiento continuabas con la ansiedad, así que di instrucciones a Hiro de aplicar la medicación apropiada. No te preocupes, revisé que no fueras alérgico al fármaco.

Intentó regular de nuevo su respiración, miró a un lado hacia la cómoda, encontrando un vaso con agua, una caja de pañuelos desechables, su teléfono celular y cartera, un reloj que indicaba que eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, y un pequeño frasco de píldoras que en su etiqueta se leía _clonazepam_.

— _B…,_ ¿dónde está Hiro?

—Él no está aquí por ahora.

—¿Qué? — Miguel se extrañó, era de madrugada y llovía fuertemente como para que Hiro estuviese fuera — Necesito saber qué pasó con mi amiga, ¿él te mencionó algo?

—Tu amiga Nancy fue rescatada y hospitalizada, debido a que presentaba una sobredos-

—¿En serio? — Miguel le interrumpió, incorporándose más en la cama — Ella al menos pudo ser rescatada antes de…, de que algo peor le sucediera… — su voz tembló levemente.

—Sí. En el hospital se encargarán de desintoxicarle y también tienen el programa para brindar ayuda psicológica — informó el robot.

— _Oh Dios —_ se lamentó Miguel, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzar a picarle los ojos —. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la sobredosis fue lo peor que le ocurrió…

—Ella ahora está recibiendo la ayuda — el robot intentó calmarle.

—¿Hiro fue quién la rescató?

—Fue alguien más.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está él?

—Desconozco esa información — le dijo _B,_ luego de haber hecho una curiosa pausa, como cuando una persona busca las palabras correctas a decir, y aunque Miguel lo notó, no le prestó demasiada atención.

Dobló las rodillas, para llevárselas al pecho y poder abrazar así sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro abrumado entre éstas.

¿Cómo no se iba a sentir como la mierda a pesar del medicamento si todo lo que había ocurrido era su culpa?

No debió haber permitido que Brent se acercara así a sus amigos. No debió haber confiado ni siquiera un poco en él. No debió de involucrarse con Thomas. Nunca debió de haber aceptado la invitación de ninguna de esas personas que le llamaban a su mesa.

Lo que debería de hacer era tratar de abandonar ese infierno personal que él mismo había echo arder más. Pero sabía que era imposible, o al menos muy difícil de hacer.

 _Por Dios,_ ¿cómo se encontraría Nancy? ¿Y cómo estaría él mismo de no haber sido por la llegada de Hiro?

Comenzó a sollozar antes de darse cuenta. Y de pronto recordó las palabras de Hiro, porque ahora más que antes se sentía así; _Te veías perdido,_ le había dicho el chico, pero la verdad era que no sólo luce así, sino que lo está. Completamente perdido.

—Miguel — le llamó la apacible voz del robot, acercándose hasta quedar parado a un costado de él.

El músico quiso levantar el rostro, buscando todavía un poco de fuerza para enfrentar la situación de la forma más fuerte posible, pero no lo logró.

Apenas alzó el rostro empapado en lágrimas y dejó de envolver sus propias piernas, se inclinó hasta el robot para esconder su rostro lloroso en la suavidad de su diseño, intentando inútilmente de rodearlo con sus brazos; buscando un abrazo.

Lo que provocaba reafirmar el sentimiento de estar perdido, queriendo aferrarse al mínimo hilo que no parecía estar entre tinieblas, así fuera un robot. Qué tan patético era ahora, ¿más que antes o igual? Buscando afecto y compasión en algo que es incapaz de sentir. Aunque tal vez así era mejor, porque las personas _reales,_ aquellas capaces de sentir, él sólo les provocaría repulsión por todo lo que ha hecho.

 _Soy un robot, no puedo juzgarte,_ le había dicho _B,_ y sí, prefería que fuera así.

Sus lágrimas sólo parecieron aumentar cuando sintió que el robot correspondió a su abrazo, e incluso se acurrucaba más a él, por lo que Miguel se permitió hundir más su rostro en la suavidad de su estructura.

—¿Quieres compartir tus sentimientos? — preguntó _B,_ luego de varios minutos en que Miguel estuvo sumergido en su miseria y en el sonido de su llanto mezclado con el de la lluvia.

—Siento que todo está perdido — se animó a confesar, pues no importaba, sólo era _B_ , al robot realmente no le importaba —. Y lo peor, es que es por mi culpa.

—¿Qué es lo que… — comenzó _B,_ pero rápidamente calló cuando un ruido más se dejó escuchar por el apartamento —. Hiro ha regresado — avisó.

Miguel se apartó rápidamente del robot, y este fácilmente lo dejó ir. _B_ tomó un pañuelo desechable de la caja que había sobre la cómoda y se lo tendió a Miguel al verlo querer limpiar sus lágrimas sólo con la manga de su sudadera. El robot tomó otro pañuelo más para limpiarse el reguero de lágrimas y ungüento que había dejado el chico al pegarse a su _aparente_ barriga; lo hizo sin inmutarse, sin decir nada, así que el músico no se sintió peor.

A pesar de que el ruido que había indicado que Hiro ya estaba de vuelta en su hogar, éste seguía sin aparecer en la habitación, tampoco llamaba al robot ni nada. Miguel aprovechó ese tiempo para terminar de limpiarse el rostro y querer salir de la cama, encontrándose en el suelo sus botas y unas pantuflas. Optó por ponerse su propio calzado mientras le aseguraba al robot que estaba bien, cuando éste le sugirió permanecer descansando.

Apenas iba a levantarse de la cama cuando Hiro finalmente entró a la habitación. Al chocar miradas y darse cuenta de que estaba despierto, Hamada encendió por completo las luces de la habitación y se acercó hasta él a paso seguro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Hiro preguntó, quedando frente a él y a un costado del robot. Era el mismo cuestionamiento que hubo hecho _B,_ sólo que esta voz _humana_ venía cargada de genuina preocupación. Incluso el rostro siempre duro de Hiro estaba suavizado por su expresión ahora gentil.

—Bien — Miguel le dijo, por ser la respuesta más rápida, ya que había demasiados cuestionamientos que quería hacerle —. Hiro…, ¿qué paso con mi amiga?

—Está en el hospital. Ella estará bien.

Miguel asintió, aun sentado en la cama, con sus manos hechas puños por la inquietud y terror que permanecía debido al recuerdo. ¿Cómo es que Hiro podía asegurar que Nancy estaría bien, cómo lo sabía? Quería cuestionarle al respecto, pero prefería aferrarse a esa idea de que en realidad su amiga saldría bien de esto. Era mucho más cómodo pensar así por el momento.

Miró a Hiro frente a él y asintió mientras buscaba la forma correcta de preguntar lo demás que le aturdía. Se dio cuenta de que Hiro venía completamente seco, sin rastro de humedad desde su cabello, su ropa e incluso sus zapatos; aun cuando la lluvia caía y se suponía que el chico había estado afuera.

—¿Cómo…? — la voz le tembló ligeramente — ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—¿Cómo es que llegué justo a dónde estabas? — Hiro terminó el cuestionamiento por él, tranquilo, sin rastro de ofensa en su gesto como temió Miguel que podía malinterpretarse; así que el menor asintió — Gracias a _B._ Él me avisó que estabas sufriendo un ataque de pánico, y dónde estabas.

—¿Él puede hacer eso? — preguntó, con los párpados más abiertos.

—Sí, su scanner es de alto alcance — explicó Hiro, mirando por un segundo al robot —. Te guardó en su base de datos, y se toma muy en serio su deber como asistente médico, así que…

—Gracias — Miguel murmuró, mirando entre uno y otro —. Hiro…, yo…

— _B,_ ¿nos das un momento? — pidió Hamada al robot, quién no dudó en caminar hasta su estación de carga y desactivarse. Miguel se puso un tanto nervioso, más cuando Hiro dio un paso más frente a él, para luego agacharse y quedar en cuclillas para estar más o menos nivelados mientras él continuaba sentado en la cama —. Miguel, quiero que me digas qué pasó. Sé que nada es tu culpa, pero necesito saber qué tanto daño te hicieron.

—No me hicieron nada — dijo, con la voz apenas saliéndole decentemente —. Todo lo que pasó es mi culpa. Hiro, lamento tener que involucrarte, en serio lo siento. No merezco que tú-

—Detente ahí — pidió y el músico le hizo caso, frenando abruptamente sus palabras. Hiro le miró de nuevo con escrutinio, estando así más cerca. Los ojos irritados de Miguel delataban que ya había estado llorando, pero ahora se estaban volviendo más húmedos, amenazando con volver a derramar lágrimas. Era la mirada de un niño. Un niño asustado y al que le tocó enfrentar demasiadas cosas antes de tiempo y completamente solo —. Ellos tal vez no alcanzaron a hacerte demasiado daño, pero lo querían. Y eso no es tu culpa.

—Sabía que no podía confiar en ellos, y aun así yo…

—Miguel, no te culpes — Hiro le detuvo de nuevo —. Ellos se aprovecharon de ti, supieron cómo engañarte, y no sólo a ti. Los únicos que han hecho daño son ellos. Así que dime, por favor, qué tanto te hicieron desde que los conoces.

—N-no… no fue nada.

—Te intimidaron.

Miguel desvió la mirada.

—Te amenazaron — Hiro continuó, afirmándolo en lugar de seguir preguntando —. Te chantajearon.

—Fue mi culpa… — insistió —. Yo dejé que se acercaran, yo dejé que me dieran dinero…, sabía que no iba a ser gratuito. Sólo que necesitaba el dinero…

—¿Te obligaron a algo? — Hamada preguntó, intentando calmar su voz, aunque sentía lo amargo de la furia subir por su garganta ante la posibilidad de algo terrible.

—… No — Miguel respondió, luego de dudarlo.

—Dime la verdad-

—¿Qué caso tiene?  — frunció el ceño, aguantando las lágrimas — Me tocaron infinidad de veces en un principio cuando los conocí, y yo nunca lo quise, aunque fuese sobre la ropa, y por muy fugaz que fuera. ¡Acaba de llegar a San Fransokyo, no tengo nada y eso no era lo peor que me pudiera pasar! Así que…, yo sólo lo ignoré, no eran los primeros ni los únicos que lo habían hecho. Luego yo…, intentaba alejarme lo más que pudiera, sólo me acercaba cuando tenían a alguien más en la mesa con quién pudieran distraerse mejor que conmigo. Thomas comenzó a regalarme cosas, y yo supe que tarde o temprano él iba a… Sólo…, sólo creí que encontraría algo para alejarme antes de que todo empeorara. Yo siempre me confié.

Hiro se incorporó y le dio la espalda para que no viera su gesto furioso. Debía calmarse, lo sabía, sino sólo espantaría a Miguel, le haría creer que estaba molesto con él cuando en realidad no era así. A quién quería arrancarle la cabeza era al par que había hecho sentir tan culpable a Miguel de su propio infortunio.

—Lo siento… — escuchó decir a Miguel, apenas en un susurro con voz temblorosa y dolida.

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte — le aseguró tras volverse a él rápidamente —. Nada fue tu culpa.

—Se siente como si fuera así.

—Es porque ellos te hicieron sentir así, eso también es su culpa — Hiro le dijo, volviendo frente a él —. Sé que eres más inteligente y más fuerte para darte cuenta de es así. Necesitas, descansar.

—Ya dormí.

—No lo suficiente.

—¿Dónde estuviste? — Miguel se animó a preguntar, así tan abruptamente, sin embargo el rostro de Hiro no se inmutó.

—Eso no es importante ahora — simplemente respondió —. Si no quieres dormir, ¿quieres comer o beber algo?

—Té…, sólo té — respondió, sabiendo que Hiro probablemente no aceptaría una negativa. Así que mejor pedir algo caliente y simple que le ayudara a sentir algo de calor desde el interior, donde todo se sentía tan frío ahora.

Hamada le asintió y caminó hasta salir de la habitación. No tardó mucho en escuchar los pasos más suaves y lentos de Miguel tras de él. Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el té, todo en silencio a pesar de que Miguel quedó cerca de él. Sabía que el chico aun tenía tantas dudas, podía escucharlo prácticamente gritar, pero le dejó hablar hasta que él quisiera.

—Hiro — por fin Miguel volvió a hablar, con ello el mencionado volteó — ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Los golpeé para alejarlos de ti y poder sacarte de ahí — le dijo con tranquilidad.

—Recuerdo eso, pero… — por un momento mordió sus labios — ¿Ellos…, están… bien?

—No lo sé, no me detuve a ver qué tanto daño tenían, debía apurarme a sacarte de ahí — se encogió de hombros — ¿Te importa?

—Es sólo que… — Miguel no sabía cómo continuar, menos con la mirada tan penetrante de Hiro sobre él, ni estando a solas en el propio espacio del hombre. Sólo estaba recordando la manera en qué conoció a Hiro, tan confiado al pelear, siendo sencillo para él someter, fácilmente demostró que si quería podía hacer mucho más daño que unos cuantos golpes o una amenaza de asfixia.

—Sé qué te preocupa — Hiro habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. ¿Quieres saber si ellos siguen vivos?

—Yo n-no quiero insinuar que tú harías algo como…

—Ellos lo están — le volvió a interrumpir una vez más ante su tartamudeo —. A pesar de lo que te hicieron, y no sólo a ti, te preocupa que hayan podido haber muerto.

—Yo no son quién para decidir quién vive o quién muere — se justificó —. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si lo hago? ¿Y si te metieras en problemas por ello? Es mejor que…, _no puedo creer que lo diga así,_ que no les haya pasado nada.

—De eso no estoy seguro — Hiro se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro sereno —. Pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que ellos están vivos. Y dudo que vuelvan acercarse a ti.

—Yo no creo eso último — murmuró.

Miguel caminó hasta el living, incapaz de seguir reteniendo la mirada de Hiro. Seguía sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que provocó, por lo débil y patético que debe lucir delante de él seguramente, temeroso de conocer cómo seguirá Nancy realmente, y derrotado al saber que se volvería a encontrar con Thomas y con Brent. No importaba lo confiado que lucía Hiro al decirle que ellos no volverían a acercársele.

Se detuvo frente al ventanal que mostraba desde varios pisos arriba parte de la ciudad, todavía siendo empapada por la lluvia constante. Tendría qué pensar en qué hacer de ahora en adelante. ¿Huir de nuevo, rendirse? Ni siquiera podía pensar bien. El dolor y el miedo le nublaban el sentido.

Hiro miró desde su lugar a Miguel, dándose cuenta de que era como seguir viendo a un niño pequeño asustado, abandonado, lleno de desamor y desesperanza. Todo aquello que había brillado en los ojos enormes y cálidos de Miguel desde mucho antes, pero que mantenía encerrado, hasta que ya no pudo…

Lo escuchó tararear suavemente, sin dejar de mirar por el ventanal donde golpeaban algunas gotas de la lluvia. Él sirvió la taza de té cuando estuvo listo y se acercó hasta él a paso lento para no asustarlo al verlo tan ensimismado todavía tarareando y siguiendo con uno de sus dedos las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la superficie.

— **_Honey, don't you know it's time, I feel it's time, somebody told you because you got to know_** _[ Cariño, no sabes que es hora, siento que es hora de que alguien te lo diga porque tienes que saberlo]_ — escuchó cantar a Miguel casi en un susurro cuando estuvo más cerca, así también dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de que seguía a las gotas de lluvia con sus dedos, su mirada se centraba más en su propio reflejo dado por la ventana, como si Miguel estuviera mirándose a sí mismo a los ojos, cantándose, diciéndose aquello que tenía que saber — **_That all you ever going to have to count on, or going to want to lean on, it's going to feel just like those raindrops do, when they're falling down all around you_** _[Que todo con lo que estés contando, o en lo que quieras apoyarte, se sentirá como esas gotas de lluvia cuando caen todas a tu alrededor.]_

Se posó a su lado, llamó la atención de Miguel, que le miró un momento por el mismo reflejo de la venta, para luego voltearse apenas un poco hacia él. Hiro le tendió la taza de té, y Miguel la tomó con temblorosas manos, haciendo el intento de sonreírle.

**_I know you're unhappy_ ** _  
[Sé que eres infeliz]_

—Miguel — le llamó cuando el chico bajó su mirada al sentir sus dedos rozándose cuando le tendió la taza, necesitaba mirarlo, que el otro le mirara seguro. Miguel volvió sus ojos a los de él — Te prometo que a partir de ahora no tendrás que temerle a nadie.

**_My unhappy, my unlucky, and my little poor girl blue_ ** _  
[Mi infeliz, mi desafortunada, mi pobre niña triste]_

Desde que conoció a Hiro hubo algo en él que no hizo que todas sus alarmas de _peligro_ le gritaran, y cuando pudieron acercarse un poco más, descubriendo que podía confiar en él, Miguel se sintió tan bien y tan mal a la vez. Siempre trataba de mantener el recordatorio de no confiar realmente en alguien, pero ya había dejado claro que justo ahora su parte racional no estaba del todo con él. Sabía que era un riesgo, sabía que probablemente terminaría mal, ¿pero qué tan peor pueden ir las cosas de ahora en adelante?

Esa promesa podría durar muy poco, pero por ahora sólo le bastaba con sentir que después de mucho tiempo en su vida había de nuevo alguien con quien pudiera contar plenamente.

**_I know just how you feel.._ ** _  
[Sé exactamente cómo te sientes]_

 

 


	12. Ceder

No sabía hasta dónde lo conduciría esta promesa que le hacía Hiro. ¿Un camino bueno o malo? No lo sabía, no podría decirlo. Pero lo que sí sabía es que aquello podría significar un paso hacía un fututo con menos preocupaciones, y eso, a Miguel le bastaba por el momento.

Tendría que cargarse hacia la luz para que las tinieblas no le absorbieran. Y ahora mismo Hiro se mostraba como aquel punto de luz que Miguel necesitaba. Si ya había considerado que todo estaba perdido, justo ahora se le ofrecía una posible salida para que el infierno no lo absorbiera.  

Necesitaba sentir con urgencia que todavía podía confiar en alguien. Fuera cierto, mentira o una trampa, el considerar contar con alguien se sentía bien.  Además, si se equivocara, ¿qué tan peor pudiera ponerse la noche después de lo que ya pasó?

En su ingenuidad, Miguel sabía que lo que podría esperarle creyéndole a Hiro sería mejor que lo que había dejado atrás y que continuar solo.

—Gracias — así que Miguel le respondió mirándole.

Simplemente agradeciéndole aquella promesa, porque, ¿qué más podría decirle? ¿Qué se dice cuando terminas de hacer un pacto con el diablo? Ya que súbitamente vinieron a su mente las palabras que le dijo Nancy cuando lo descubrió acercándose a Hiro: “ _No se pacta con el diablo”,_ ella le había dicho, y también había escuchado demás insinuaciones de otros.

Pero Miguel seguía sin sentir el temor, la necesidad de alejarse y la cobardía de acercarse a Hamada. Si muchos veían en Hiro un gen diabólico, Miguel entonces podría asegurar que también había en él un gen divino. Alguien que resistió y creció en el infierno de San Fransokyo.

—Cuando termines el té, vuelve a la cama, ¿sí? — pidió Hiro, aun cerca, aun mirándole. Se seguía viendo mucho más humano que todas las veces anteriores que estuvieron cerca.

—Puedo quedarme en el sofá — ofreció Miguel.

—Ocuparás la cama — sentenció —. Ahora vuelvo — Hiro caminó hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Miguel se sentó en una de los sofás dando pequeños sorbos al caliente té. La sensación que permanecía en su cabeza y resto de su cuerpo aún era extraña, por más que quisiera relajarse y no pensar en lo que había pasado. Pero intentaba que la calma que ahora envolvía el hogar de Hiro le tranquilizara un poco.

Bebió hasta la mitad de la taza antes de estirarse y dejarla en la mesa centro, para después recargar su espalda completamente en el respaldo del sofá y cerrar por un momento sus párpados. Todavía muy consciente de que su corazón dolía y el nudo en su garganta era difícil de deshacer.

Escuchó los pasos de Hiro cerca, y cuando se atrevió a abrir los párpados de nuevo, lo encontró frente a él cargando un pequeño botiquín.

—Creí que sería mejor una aplicación tópica para tratar las heridas de tu rostro, ya que tuviste que tomar el otro medicamento para controlar el ataque de ansiedad — explicó Hiro calmadamente mientras se sentaba a lado de Miguel.

El músico apenas estaba asintiendo cuando distinguió las manos de Hiro acercarse a su rostro lentamente. Una de las manos de Hamada traía un guante médico, en la cual sostenía una toallita húmeda, con la que se dispuso a limpiar el escaso rastro del ungüento que había quedado en una parte del rostro de Miguel. Éste se sorprendió un poco por el contacto, sintiendo también una leve vergüenza, pero se dejó hacer.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío no tardó en recorrer a Rivera cuando la otra mano que permanecía desnuda hizo también contacto con su rostro, tomándole suavemente de la barbilla para poder manejarle con más facilidad. 

Hiro terminó de limpiar el anterior lío y seguidamente sacó del botiquín la pomada analgésica que ayudaría en el rostro herido de Miguel.

—Yo puedo hacerlo… — murmuró Miguel, pero Hiro le negó.

—Está bien, yo lo haré — respondió Hamada. Tomó del ungüento con los dedos de su mano enguantada y volvió a acercarse a Miguel.

El tacto frío de la otra mano se posó nuevamente en el costado de su rostro, haciendo a Miguel estremecerse una vez más apenas perceptiblemente. Ni siquiera la sensación espesa del ungüento se sentía tan marcada en su piel como tener la otra mano de Hiro acunando un lado de su rostro.

Y es que, ¿hace cuánto que alguien no le tocaba de esa forma suave? Un toque que hacía calmar a su corazón en lugar de aterrarlo, o un acercamiento simplemente para buscar satisfacción fugaz. Un tacto delicado, con la intención de confortar, sin pretensión de nada más.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Hiro, mirando lo concentrado que parecía mientras atendía sus heridas. Lo tenía demasiado cerca, siendo capaz de distinguir las gruesas cejas que había detrás de ese desorden de cabello que caía sobre la frente del rostro serio de Hamada. Así también notando las ojeras que había debajo de aquellos ojos oscuros y rasgados, enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras que contrastaban demasiado en su pálida piel. Su mirada siguió recorriendo hasta los pómulos altos, la nariz pequeña, y los labios de un rosa demasiado pálido, delgados y levemente agrietados.

Volvió su mirada a los ojos de Hiro, que aún se centraban en su labor de esparcir el medicamento tópico por su dañada piel. Y fue fácil que un pensamiento fugaz cruzara por su mente, el reconocimiento de que Hiro era una persona atractiva. No es que fuera difícil de descubrir aquello, sino que la mirada afilada y la expresión dura que parecía siempre acompañar al chico hacía que nadie se detuviera a ver más allá. Y Miguel, al estar siempre rodeado de personas atractivas en el lugar en que trabajada, la belleza llegaba a perder sentido.

La mano desnuda de Hiro se movió un poco, el pulgar llegó más hacia su mejilla y casi se sintió como una caricia. Miguel soltó un leve quejido con labios apretados, un sonido demasiado suave, pero por la cercanía había sido fácil de escuchar para ambos. Así que no tardó en tener los ojos de Hiro conectados a los suyos, y con ello Miguel sintió un calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Hamada, retirando su mano enguantada del rostro de Miguel, creyendo que aquel sonido se debió a una punzada de dolor por el toque en su maltratada e hinchada piel.

La otra mano tardó más en retirarla, mientras veía tan cerca los ojos castaños y enormes de Miguel. Sintió la piel bajo su palma más cálida en un momento, y sus dedos parecieron moverse solos por aquella suavidad y calidez de la mejilla de Rivera. Apenas fue un segundo, y luego retiró también aquella mano, pero la sensación cálida permaneció en él.

No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tocó a alguien así, porque aquel último roce bien pudo interpretarse como una caricia. Hiro podría adjudicar que fue un movimiento inconsciente. Quizás desde hace un tiempo había querido tocar a Miguel así, desde que lo vio en el club donde trabaja y pudo reconocer fácilmente que el músico no era alguien para recibir humillaciones, y que unos cuantos billetes no serían necesarios para poder acercarse demasiado a él como había visto que unas personas lo intentaron.

 _Una cara y un cuerpo como ese,_ había pensado, mirando la piel morena destacar aun más con la iluminación de aquel lugar, los ojos enormes y cálidos de mirada amigable con una chispa coqueta, la forma en que trazaba una sonrisa con esos labios llenos y rosados, y la manera en que destacaba las líneas de su cuerpo al bailar mientras cantaba. Sin embargo, Miguel había demostrado ser más que una cara y un cuerpo bonito, junto con un talento incuestionable; tenía el valor de haberse enfrentado a su familia, a aquellos que quisieron hacerle daño, y continuaba sobreviviendo aun cuando parecía que no podría seguir adelante.

—Serás capaz de superar esto y más — le aseguro Hiro. La reacción de sorpresa en los ojos de Miguel le delataba que no había esperado que le dijera de nuevo algo así.

—No soy tan fuerte como tú, pero lo enfrentaré — Miguel sonrió un poco. Lo haría, no sólo por él mismo, sino por Nancy, y por la promesa y confianza que Hiro ponía en él. No sabría cómo lo haría, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de seguir adelante sin miedo, como lo ha venido haciendo todas las otras veces que hubo alguien dispuesto a hundirlo.

Hiro le sonrió, Miguel sintió de nuevo el calor intensificarse en su rostro, entonces se alejó con el pretexto de volver a tomar la taza que había dejado en la mesa de centro. Hamada también se alejó, quitándose el guante, y guardando lo que correspondía dentro del botiquín, y luego se levantó sosteniendo ambas cosas.

—Mañana iré a ver a mi amiga al hospital — anunció Miguel —, ¿crees que _ellos_ estén esperando?

—Créeme, Miguel — la sonrisa de Hiro pareció ampliarse, pero el moreno no estuvo muy seguro —, ellos no estarán ahí. No volverán a meterse en tu camino, ni en el de ella.

 _Ni el de nadie,_ pensó Hiro para sí. Miguel le miró fijamente por un par de segundos antes de asentirle y volver su atención a beber del té.

***********************

Al día siguiente, Miguel aun sentía un dolor de cabeza, seguro tardaría en recomponerse después de aquellos sucesos, aun así se sentía mil veces mejor que la noche anterior.

Había despertado en la cama de Hiro, e inmediatamente miró hacia el sofá donde el otro chico había dormido esta vez, pero ya no estaba ahí. Quien sí estaba en la habitación esperando era _B,_ el cual le informó que Hiro había tenido que ir al trabajo, cosa que a Miguel le pareció normal. Así que se levantó de la cama, se vistió y siguió al robot hasta la cocina cuando éste le recomendó que sería apropiado desayunar. Un poco curioso, y aprovechando que Hiro no estaba, Miguel le dijo a _B_ que él se encargaría de preparar el desayuno, para así tomar la oportunidad de ocupar aquella cocina. El robot lo dejó sin problemas, sólo pasándole aquellos ingredientes que Miguel pedía.

Minutos después, la comida que preparó estuvo lista, reservó un poco para Hiro guardándola, él terminó de desayunar, y lavó los trastos.  Una vez terminó, esta vez salió sin problemas de la casa luego de despedirse del robot.

Fue hasta su departamento, todavía con una punzada de inquietud y sintiendo más inseguridad cada que se acercaba hasta su hogar. Temía encontrarse con Thomas o Brent, o alguien más en nombre de ellos. Pero para relajarse lo mejor posible recordó la confianza con la que Hiro le aseguraba que ellos no volverían a molestarle, sin embargo no pudo relajarse del todo.

Logró llegar sin inconvenientes hasta su departamento, y una vez ahí se metió a la ducha, cepilló sus dientes, después se vistió con ropa limpia y salió rumbo al hospital con la intensión de ver a Nancy.

En el camino continuó experimentando la inquietud de no sentirse del todo seguro, pero sabía que tampoco podría esconderse por siempre. Por ahora esperaba que Nancy se encontrara bien, a salvo, lejos de aquellos que también le habían hecho daño.

Casi creyó que le negarían ver a Nancy, pero al llegar al hospital y dar su nombre al preguntar por ella, le dieron sin problemas la información del piso en que se encontraba. Entonces se dirigió hasta allá, con el corazón comenzando a latir rápido y sintiendo el molesto nudo en su garganta.

Entró a dónde estaba la cama de Nancy, con lentitud, asomándose y viéndola de inmediato acostada en medio de ese espacio tan blanco y en la angosta cama. Ella volteó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y Miguel en ese momento pensó que ella estaría demasiado molesta con él, tal vez incluso lo odiara al pensar que él había sabido todo el tiempo algo de lo que pretendía Brent. Pero no fue así, ya que Nancy le miró con una expresión de total alivio.

—Miguel… — ella murmuró, y entonces él no dudó en acercarse —. Estás bien, gracias al cielo, no podía dejar de pensar en ti…

—Estoy bien — Miguel reafirmó, tragando saliva al ver lo pálida, sin brillo y débil que lucía su amiga —. Tú…, Nancy, y-yo…, lo siento mucho. No sabía q-que él… — no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara de a poco, con los recuerdos del día anterior invadiéndole.

—Ya sé que tú no lo sabías — Nancy le aseguró, tratando de sonreírle. Estiró una mano para tomar la de él —. Nos engañó a todos, no quiero que te sientas culpable, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Qué tanto tuviste que soportar? — preguntó, apretando también la mano pálida, con la preocupación y la culpa todavía reflejándose en su mirada.

—Los recuerdos aun son borrosos, estaba demasiado drogada — ella suspiro con decepción —. Todo comenzó a ser confuso cuando Brent me dio otras bebidas, me propuso salir…, y en el camino me sentí peor, supe que _algo_ no andaba bien, pero parecía ya no tener fuerzas para nada, tampoco se me entendía lo que decía. Reaccionaba de a poco, una de esas veces mientras iba en el auto con unos tipos que no conocía.

—¿Te… hicieron algo? — Miguel preguntó, con la voz claramente temblorosa. Nancy le miró, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora como si él fuera quién necesitaba el apoyo y consuelo.

—Te diré la verdad porque estás preocupado… — aseguró, dando un suspiro pesado —. No alcanzaron a hacerme nada más allá de unos torpes tocamientos. Y sí, me dieron asco, pero ahora estoy tranquila y… me han ofrecido apoyo aquí. Además…, no pudieron hacer nada más porque… me rescataron.

—¿Segura que estarás bien? — preguntó con duda.

—Sí — le asintió —. Me da un poco de tranquilidad saber que aquellos sujetos del auto fueron detenidos. Y Brent…, bueno, ya sabrás, seguro está muerto ahora.

—¿Q-qué? — Miguel abrió sus párpados sorprendido.

—¿Lo viste…? — Nancy pareció insegura.

—No desde ayer. Yo… — Miguel pasó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Qué sucedió, Miguel? — pidió saber.

—Yo tuve el presentimiento de que algo iba mal contigo, sobre todo cuando no sólo no podía contactarte a ti, sino tampoco a Brent — comenzó a explicar —. Cuando él finalmente me respondió, quedamos de encontrarnos en el pub de donde te sacaron. Pregunté por ti y él negó saber algo hasta que te vi con aquellos sujetos…, entonces él, me propuso ir con él y a cambio te dejarían en paz.

—Oh Miguel — Nancy parecía comenzar a preocuparse nuevamente.

—Me llevó con Tom…, yo… ya no supe qué hacer. Alguien más me ayudó a salir de esa situación — resumió — ¿Quién te rescató?

— _Él…_ — dijo en un susurro. Miguel enarcó una ceja con duda —. _Fukitsu_ …, bueno…, no era él, o quizá no lo pude distinguir, sólo noté al grandulón, a ¿ _Baymax_? Así lo llama, ¿cierto? Él fue quién detuvo el auto y me sacó de ahí.

—¿Crees que ellos… fueron tras de Brent y Tom?

—Es lo que hacen. Matan sin vacilaciones a ese tipo de personas.

—Pero… — Miguel desvió por un momento la mirada. Seguramente había salido en los noticieros alguna información al respecto, pues aquello había ocurrido esta vez no sólo fuera de los callejones de S.F., sino que sucedió en una avenida muy transitada. Así que, ¿Hiro sabía de esto y por ello estaba seguro de que Thomas y Brent no volverían a acercarse a él? Pero también le había dicho con mucha seguridad que ellos estaban vivos. ¿Cómo era que podía afirmar algo así? Quizá sólo lo decía para mantenerlo tranquilo. Pero saber ahora que muy probablemente aquellos tipos estaban muertos, bueno, tampoco era una sensación muy tranquilizadora a pesar de todo. Era el recordatorio latente de que entre ellos estaba el mismísimo demonio acechándolos a todos de cerca.

—Lo sé — Nancy volvió hablar ante su silencio y desconcierto —. Se siente extraño pensar que es mejor que alguien esté muerto.

—Sí…, es extraño — Miguel trató de alejar ese pensamiento por el momento de su mente. Era difícil.

—Por cierto…

—¿Qué?

—Ya no volveré al club — ella anunció —. Mi familia está al tanto de lo que me pasó, vinieron en seguida y…, me convencieron de volver a casa con ellos.

—Eso…, es bueno, ¿no? — consideró Miguel, qué mejor que tener el apoyo de la familia después de una situación difícil.

—Sí, creo que ahora sí prefiero estar cerca de ellos — aceptó — ¿Tú qué piensas hacer?

Miguel suspiró.

—Irme de San Fransokyo — respondió.

*********************

Hiro había tenido que ir a atender ciertos asuntos de los que no podía mencionar libremente a Miguel, así que había dejado encargado a Baymax de que si el chico preguntaba, simplemente le mencionara que había ido al trabajo. Aunque aquello no era del todo mentira, ya que después tuvo que pasar precisamente a Krei Tech a trabajar en algo que Alistair le había encargado.

No perdió demasiado tiempo en su tarea, así que una vez terminó se tomó la libertad de ir hasta el área donde se creaban y guardaban diversas puertas de seguridad, ya que parte de Krei Tech también se encargaba de fabricar las puertas de las celdas de la prisión en la ciudad.

Se paseo por el laboratorio sin impedimentos, revisando los diseños más actualizados, viendo qué ofrecían. La gran mayoría seguían siendo el diseño de barrotes, pero con notables mejoras en la resistencia y asegurando una contención exitosa en el espacio en que las pusieran. Incluso vio funcionar algunas que daban descargas eléctricas en diversas intensidades, desde lo que podrían provocar sólo aturdimiento, hasta un daño mucho más severo. Parte de la ciudad comenzaba a estar paranoica que ya exigían mayor seguridad y entonces llegaban hasta aquello. Lo hizo sonreír un poco, porque era lo que necesitaba por el momento, algo menos convencional, algo que pudiera dañar a la mínima amenaza.

—Hiro, veo que sigues aquí — la voz de Alistair Krei llamó su atención, así que Hamada desvió su atención del prototipo que miraba para observar al otro hombre recién entrando a aquel laboratorio para acercarse a él —. ¿Interesado en los diseños de las puertas seguridad? ¿Tienes algunas ideas qué compartir? — preguntó con poca curiosidad.

—No realmente — Hiro se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio? — Krei enarcó una ceja.

—En lo que estoy interesado es en comprar algunas — dijo, captando la atención del hombre —. Me urgen, así que no quiero perder el tiempo en diseñarlas yo mismo y creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que me pueda ofrecer de las que tiene aquí mismo.

—No creo que sean del tipo para la seguridad de una casa, para eso tenemos otros sistemas — le dijo Krei, curioso.

—Mi sistema de seguridad está perfecto.

—¿Entonces? — insistió el hombre.

—Creo que es perfecto para contener a mis mascotas cuando es absolutamente necesario que no salgan de su jaula a causar un desastre — Hiro sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Tienes mascotas? — Krei pareció escéptico.

—Acabo de obtener dos y son un desastre.

—¿Y para eso prefieres este tipo de tecnología? Excéntrico — bufó, pero sonrió —. Bien, dime cuáles te interesan.

No perdió tiempo en hacer el trato con Alistair, y una vez hecho eso, no dejó que el hombre se involucrara más, a pesar de que le ofreció uno de los camiones de la compañía para mover aquel material recién comprado por Hamada, éste le aseguró que él se encargaría del resto. Y así fue.

No era tal cosa para instalar en su casa, su destino fue la bodega que le pertenecía y en ocasiones usaba para asuntos _importantes._ Con ayuda de Baymax instaló las celdas sin problemas, quedando perfectamente acoplado para retener aquellas molestas _mascotas_ que mencionó a Alistair. Sólo un par de bichos desagradables que si estaban libres afectaban a las personas, por ello mejor retenerlos. Exterminar de una vez por todas la plaga hubiera sido lo más fácil, y lo que él solía hacer, pero por alguna razón a Miguel le preocupaba que _ellos_ estuvieran muertos. Y Hiro no necesitó pensarlo mucho como para decidir que no les iba a conceder una muerte fácil. No después de lo que le hicieron a Rivera.

Después de haber terminado la instalación por completo, aquellos bichos comenzaron a despertar luego de los sedantes que les _proporcionó_. Hiro contaba con que siguieran alterados a pesar de saber que hicieran lo que hicieran estarían perdidos, así que bien podría probar la eficacia de las celdas justo en ese momento.

Esperó a menos de dos metros de distancia entre ambas celdas, de frente, en su traje con el que patrullaba. Baymax esperaba más atrás, igual en su traje correspondiente.

Thomas fue el primero en reaccionar, apenas pareció enfocarlo, ese hombre se notó lleno de rabia y sin meditar sus posibilidades e importándole poco que sus manos estuvieran atadas tras su espalda, se abalanzó hacia enfrente. Chocó contra la celda y el impacto de la descarga fue inmediato. Un grito de dolor, unas convulsiones y quedó completamente quieto por un momento en el suelo.

Hiro sonrió dentro del casco. Tendría que haberle encontrado lo divertido de mantenerlos con vida.

—…Eres… un… bastardo… — habló Thomas, dificultosamente, tirado de costado en el suelo, con una mueca dolor, con la ropa desordenada y con algunas manchas de sangre que cayeron de su rostro maltratado; consecuencia de los golpes propinados por Hiro en la madruga y en la mañana de ese mismo día. _Había estado realmente ocupado_ luego de haber dejado a Miguel descansando en su casa.

Lo ignoró y dirigió su atención a Brent, que había quedado quieto luego de incorporarse lo más decentemente que pudo al estar igual atado de manos y herido. Ese hombre le miraba con terror, contrario a Thomas, que pese a todo se mantenía un poco desafiante.

Entonces Hiro camino lentamente hacia la celda de Brent, y éste, entre el temor y el instinto comenzó a arrastrarse apresuradamente hacia atrás, queriendo mantener distancia a pesar de que había barrotes entre ellos. La espalda de Brent golpeó con la ceda cuando se le acabó el espació para ir más lejos, y así obtuvo el mismo resultado que con el otro.

Se conformaría con ello por el momento, ya había perdido el tiempo necesario con ellos por ese día. Había anochecido y necesitaba salir a patrullar. Entonces se alejó de ahí junto con Baymax.

Esa noche sólo había llovido por pocos minutos, ahora sólo quedaba la sensación húmeda y fría en el ambiente.

—Baymax, ¿todo sigue en orden con Miguel? — preguntó después de unas horas de haber estado volando sobre el robot por la ciudad e interviniendo en incidentes leves.

—Sí, no hay registro de que esté en problemas — anunció Baymax.

—Bien.

Continuó patrullando, sobrevolando la ciudad por un par de horas más. Hasta que la madrugada transcurrió de nuevo con aparente calma. Después, se deshizo del traje, dejándolo en casa junto con Baymax y, así fue hasta los callejones para dirigirse hasta el club en que trabaja Miguel, esperando encontrarlo ahí.

Llegó tarde, pero no lo suficiente. El lugar se estaba preparando para cerrar, aún así logró entrar por los pocos minutos que faltaban. Había poca gente dentro todavía, además de los empleados, y la música del Dj aún sonaba.

Llevó su mirada al escenario, pudo notar que no eran los mismos chicos de la vez anterior, pero al menos Miguel sí estaba ahí, tomando su guitarra y desconectando el micrófono mientras los otros también se encargaban de colocar en orden los instrumentos.

Se acercó hasta allá, y a pocos pasos Miguel por fin volteó y le miró. Pareció sorprendido por un segundo, pero después le sonrió, haciendo que en Hamada también se dibujara una sonrisa.

—Hiro… Hola — Miguel le dijo, curioso de verlo ahí — ¿Pasa algo?

—Tú me invitaste a venir de nuevo, ¿lo olvidaste? — Hiro respondió como si nada. Miguel soltó una discreta risa.

—Te dije que cuando estuvieras mejor — le recordó, luego bajó el tono de su voz —. Y después de los de ayer…, ¿está bien tu herida?

—Sin molestias — aseguró.

—Qué bueno — continuó sonriéndole —. Pero llegas tarde, es hora de cerrar.

—Él tiene razón — el “guardia” que permanecía en la puerta le dijo a Hiro al acercarse hasta él, pues ya había entrado a asegurarse de que los clientes dejaran el lugar —. Hora de cerrar, Hamada, tienes que salir de aquí.

—De acuerdo — Hiro respondió, pero sin mirar a aquel hombre, manteniendo sus ojos en Miguel que se notaba mucho más relajado que la última vez que lo vio la noche anterior — ¿Te puedo ver afuera?

—C-claro — asintió Miguel, de nuevo luciendo sorprendido por un momento —. No tardaré.

Hiro asintió y se dio vuelta para caminar hasta la salida, y así el que fungía como guardia también se alejó de él y dirigió su atención a otro sujeto que parecía no tener intenciones de dejar uno de los sofás, o quizá sólo estaba muy borracho. Como fuera, Hiro salió del club y se dispuso a esperar a Miguel a un costado de la puerta, recargándose en la pared.

Vio salir a los últimos clientes, y poco a poco fueron saliendo también otros empleados. Y después Miguel, justo como dijo, no tardó, cargando todavía su guitarra tras la espalda.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? — cuestionó Miguel, pues eran las cuatro de la mañana. Comenzó a caminar y Hiro fue junto a él siguiéndole.

—Estuve ocupado, no me di cuenta de la hora — se encogió de hombros —. Y no estaba seguro de que trabajaras hoy.

—Había hablado con mi jefa para que me permitiera trabajar un día más — explicó Miguel —, y ya pudimos organizarnos.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí — Miguel se mordió los labios antes de girar el rostro y mirarle —. Ya no te vi en la mañana, y no pude agradecerte una vez más. Hiro…, no sabes cuán agradecido estoy contigo. Estuve muy mal, ¿eh?

—No tienes nada qué agradecerme — le sonrió levemente —. Me tranquiliza ver que luces mejor.

—Es porque fui a ver a mi amiga. Ella está bien a pesar de todo, y verla a salvo y sin demasiado daño me quitó mucho de la angustia — soltó un suspiro —. Yo todavía tenía un poco de miedo en la mañana y por la tarde, pero no me he encontrado con _ellos._

—Por eso estoy aquí — dijo Hiro —. Acompañándote a casa para que no sientas demasiado temor todavía. Sé que será una sensación difícil de quitar.

—Me siento como un bebé ahora — renegó Miguel, un tanto divertido, sonriéndole ahora con ternura —. Pero quiero que sepas que no es necesario, ya hiciste bastante por mí.

—Te hice una promesa — le recordó —. Y no te preocupes, no estaré sobre de ti todo el tiempo. Ya sabes dónde vivo, y aquí tienes mi número teléfono, podrás contactarme cada que lo necesites — le tendió una tarjeta con su número y Miguel la tomó.

—Gracias — Miguel sintió de nuevo un calor en sus mejillas como la noche anterior.

Dieron otros pasos en silencio, doblando en una esquina, faltándoles poco para salir de aquél _laberinto_ de callejones. Miguel esquivó algunos charcos que había dejado la escasa lluvia de esa noche, Hiro permaneció cerca, mirándole en momentos, sonriendo suavemente cuando el músico comenzó a tararear quedamente. Y cuando por fin salieron de aquellas angostas callejuelas, Miguel alzó la mirada y se quedó mirando fascinado la luna se veía enorme y demasiado brillante, así que Hiro siguió su mirada.

—La canción es cierta — murmuró Miguel.

—¿Cuál? — Hiro enarcó una ceja.

— _De las lunas, la de octubre es más hermosa_ — comenzó a cantar Miguel, sonriendo. Hiro le prestó atención, curioso porque en realidad estaban en los primeros días de octubre, y porque aquella voz era para apreciarse al igual que la luna que esa noche lucía inmensa —, _porque en ella se refleja la quietud… de dos almas que han querido ser dichosas al arrullo de su plena juventud…_

Miguel suspiró, todavía mirando la luna, deteniéndose un momento, Hiro también se detuvo, sólo mirándolo a él, notando el reflejo de la luna en aquellos enormes ojos cálidos. Pero cuando Miguel volvió su atención a él aún sonriendo de esa forma tranquila, Hiro sintió expandirse en su pecho el impulso de dejar salir un suspiro.

Lo que una bella voz provocaba, tal vez…

Sin embargo, la quietud no permaneció, ya que de la calle donde estaban cerca salió un hombre a estrellarse en un poste frente a ellos, luego de haber sido empujado por una persona más que apareció en su campo de visión.

Miguel saltó por la sorpresa, y Hiro inmediatamente se colocó frente a él cuando notó que el otro sujeto traía un arma en la mano. Se trataba al parecer de un simple asalto. _Simple,_ pero ahora mismo estaba junto a Miguel, y sabía que una vez vistos, aquel asaltante no les dejaría seguir su camino como si nada.

—¡No se muevan! — gritó inmediatamente el sujeto en cuanto los vio, no dudando en apuntarles con el arma, pues el otro hombre que había empujado se notaba aturdido desvaneciéndose por el poste hasta llegar al suelo. Era notorio que entre ellos ya habían peleado.

Ambos obedecieron, quedándose quietos.

Con un poco de duda, el asaltante se acercó a ellos, sin dejar de apuntar el arma principalmente a Hiro, ya que seguía queriendo mantenerse frente a Miguel.

—Sus billeteras — exigió aquel hombre, cada vez más cerca — ¡Rápido!

—Claro — murmuró Hiro.

Hizo el ademán de que iba hacia sus bolsillos, pero cuando el hombre estuvo mucho más cerca ya estirando una mano esperando por el dinero, Hiro atacó. Primero yendo a la mano que sostenía el arma para arrebatársela antes de que siquiera pensara apretar el gatillo. El hombre peleó un poco, pero Hiro de inmediato le golpeó en la cabeza para desequilibrarlo, un par de puñetazos más por el simple gusto de hacerlo, y con una patada más lo tumbó en el suelo.

Entonces ahora él le apuntó con el arma.

—Hiro… — escuchó la temblorosa voz de Miguel a su espalda.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera dudar, disparó.

La bala atravesó el cráneo, provocando que rápidamente una enorme mancha de sangre creciera debajo del cuerpo ahora tumbado sin vida, manchando el asfalto y la vista de Miguel con la grotesca imagen.

—H-hiro… — aquella melodiosa voz se escuchó aún más perturbada.

Hamada volteó a mirarle, sosteniendo el arma a un costado, ya sin apuntar a nadie. Se encontró con los párpados completamente abiertos de Miguel, y aquellos ojos le miraban con sorpresa y terror, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Contrario a Hiro, que permanecía imperturbable.

—Era él o nosotros — Hamada explicó sencillamente. Como si lo que acababa de ocurrir necesitara una explicación. Como si Miguel ahora mismo pudiera pensar en algo que más que haber visto a Hiro matar a una persona…

 

 

 

 


	13. Buscando paz

Al ver el horror y el pánico plasmado en los ojos de Miguel, Hiro estaba esperando los gritos, la huida, o un ataque. Estaba listo para enfrentar cualquiera de esas opciones que implicaba rechazo y repudio.

Y cuando miró cómo Miguel daba un paso hacia atrás, estaba preparado para verlo huir.

No lo iba a detener, no había por qué hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ese paso hacia atrás no fue el único movimiento de Miguel, ya que Hiro casi al mismo tiempo que lo miró moverse sintió un agarre en uno de sus antebrazos. Y no, no era del lado donde sostenía el arma.

Miguel no estaba intentando desarmarlo. Lo que estaba haciendo era jalarlo.

Cuando el agarre se afianzó, el músico imprimió más fuerza también en sus movimientos; comenzando a correr y jalando a Hiro consigo.

Eligió huir, pero no solo.

No estaba huyendo de Hamada.

—Espera — Hiro se detuvo, provocando que Rivera también frenera.

—¿Q-qué? — la voz del músico aun temblaba — ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—Sólo espera — pidió.

El mayor volvió sobre los pocos pasos que avanzaron, de la misma forma apresurada. Llegó a lado del otro sujeto que había caído desmayado por el poste antes de que lo peor ocurriera. Lo levantó, y sin esfuerzo debido a la ayuda de la _nanodex_ , lo llevó.

Avanzó junto a Miguel que no cuestionó nada de nuevo, pareciendo más centrado en sólo alejarse de ahí. Sólo se detuvieron de nuevo unas calles más adelante cuando Hiro optó por dejar al hombre inconsciente sentado en el suelo, ya lejos del punto dónde estaba el cadáver, para no dejar posibles testigos cerca, aunque apostaba que el hombre no alcanzó a verlos antes de desvanecerse. No estaba de más tomar esa medida.

Volvió a ser jalado por Miguel, y simplemente le siguió corriendo y dejándose guiar. Llegaron a un pequeño y descuidado edificio, en el cual se adentraron y subieron por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, todavía corriendo. El músico le soltó hasta que estuvieron frente a una puerta, y con las manos temblorosas sacó una llave de sus bolsillos.

Le estaba costando tanto abrir la puerta, que Hiro se atrevió a quitarle las llaves de la mano para ser él quien abriera. Miguel se adentró y Hiro fue tras él.

Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Rivera que quedó de pie a pocos pasos de la entrada. El chico todavía temblaba, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo común, su mirada un tanto perdida en el rostro de Hiro, como si no pudiera reconocerlo.

Dio un paso para acercarse al menor, viéndolo estremecerse más, encogiéndose sobre sí todavía con el pecho agitado.

Miguel no volvió a alejarse, sólo esperó a que Hamada terminara de acercarse.

Temblaba de miedo, de inquietud, de sorpresa, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño descubriendo cada vez más la crueldad del mundo. Lo peor era que él conocía tal crueldad, la había visto antes, pero al parecer no dejaba de perseguirle.

Y como el chiquillo atemorizado que se sentía, necesitaba un abrazo, como fuera, de quien fuera. Es por eso que volvió a permitir que Hiro se acercara.

Los brazos de Hamada le rodearon con lentitud y suavidad, y al no ver rechazo, terminó por abrazarle con más seguridad. El tembloroso cuerpo de Miguel se dejó envolver por él, recargando su frente en uno de los hombros del otro chico.

Un brazo de Hiro le rodeaba la cintura, y otro la espalda donde comenzó a darle suaves caricias. En completo silencio. Rivera alzó sus propios brazos para también rodearle con ellos; aferrando sus manos a la sudadera que Hamada traía puesta.

Se atrevió a cerrar los párpados mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Pensó que era lo más cerca que ha estado de Hiro, tanto que podría matarlo sin problemas…

Ante el pensamiento no pudo controlar el temblor persistente en su cuerpo. Sus brazos se movieron y rozó con el arma que Hamada se había guardado en la cintura del pantalón. Entonces se separó del abrazo rápidamente, como si de pronto hubiera dolido o quemado.

—T-tienes que deshacerte de e-eso… — Miguel señaló el costado del otro.

—Lo haré, lo haré — aseguró Hiro, hablando tranquilo, con voz suave —. Dame unos minutos, ¿sí?

—Sólo ve — Miguel le apresuró —. Y…, vuelve después.

—De acuerdo — Hiro asintió, le dio una última mirada y entonces caminó hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

Cuando Hiro se fue, Miguel colocó el seguro a la puerta como si aquello pudiera hacerlo sentir seguro, ¿de qué? Ya no tenía idea de qué podría protegerse. Caminó por el pequeño espacio de su departamento, intentando borrar la imagen grotesca, tratando de comprender bien qué es lo que había pasado.

De pronto sintió más frío. Se colocó una sudadera más abrigadora y se sentó en el único sofá que tenía, mirando hacia la puerta. Esperando.

Pensaba en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, en lo que pasó cuando Hiro lo encontró en problemas con Tom y Brent, en las mismas circunstancias en que conoció a Hamada, y en lo que había escuchando de él. Ahora tenía más sentido. Temor y respeto por igual que se había ganado de aquellos que frecuentaban los callejones.

Miguel seguía confundido en qué sentir ahora. Cierto que también le atribuyó un gen divino, pero eso no implicó que haya descartado el gen diabólico que el resto señalaba con más seguridad, sólo que Rivera había creído que lo ruin sería lo menos sobresaliente.

Los minutos avanzaron sin que no lo notara demasiado, hasta que unos golpecitos a la puerta lo hicieron brincar en su lugar, dándose cuenta de que Hiro había vuelto.

Corrió a la puerta, deteniéndose a mirar por la mirilla y asegurarse de que se trataba de Hamada. Entonces abrió, dejándolo entrar.

—Miguel, lo que pasó — comenzó Hiro, queriendo explicar cuando la puerta fue cerrada de nuevo.

—Sé lo que pasó, lo vi — interrumpió Miguel. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba, su voz tampoco tartamudeaba, su respiración volvía a estar tranquila — Sólo… Te dije lo mucho que escuché que te comparaban con un demonio intratable, y no lo quise creer. Pero después de lo que pasó, lo que ha pasado…, ¿tengo derecho a saber cómo te ganaste ese título?

Hiro quedó en silencio unos momentos, mirando el gesto confuso en Miguel, sin embargo el chico aun quería escucharlo, comprender, en lugar de gritarle o huir de él. Rivera seguía demostrando ser diferente y más inteligente de las otras personas que se han atravesado en el camino de Hiro, tal vez con muy poco sentido de supervivencia, pero si eso implicaba que continuara cerca de él, Hamada lo consideraría una virtud más.

—Si te cuento, entonces tal vez me veas igual que ellos — a Hiro se le salieron las palabras, pero ya no pudo arrepentirse, menos cuando notó que el gesto en Miguel se suavizó por escucharle.

—¿Te… te importa eso, si _yo_ te llego a ver igual que el resto? — preguntó Miguel, con genuina curiosidad.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. Ahora Miguel buscaba la mirada de Hiro, ya que éste la había desviado ante su cuestionamiento. Pero antes de que comenzara a interpretar aquello se detuvo, recordando que no era momento para eso. Tenían que hablar. Hiro tenía que hablar, sino Miguel sabía que tendría que alejarse de esa ciudad aun más rápido.

Pero no hubo más palabras, sólo en el rostro de Hiro se notaba el gesto de que estaba debatiéndose entre decirle más o callar.

Miguel volvió al sofá, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Hiro le acompañara, pero éste no se movió. Así que el músico comenzó a rendirse.

—Entonces supongo que no tengo el derecho de saberlo — Miguel suspiro, ahora él desviando la mirada —. Es…, es obvio. _No te conozco,_ y yo no me quedaré aquí, así que no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿…No te quedarás aquí? — murmuró Hiro, volviendo a mirarle.

—Me iré de San Fransokyo, sí — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Por qué? — Hamada hizo una mueca ante la mirada obvia que le dio el moreno.

—No me siento seguro, en realidad, en ningún lado en el que he estado puedo estar seguro, pero llega un punto crítico y entonces prefiero irme — explicó —. Creo que lo sucedido con Thomas y Brent es suficiente para que yo quiero huir, de todos modos, si no son ellos, algunos de los otros con los que trabajan van a querer hacerme pagar. Así que, ¿para qué quedarme y arriesgarme? Además de que probablemente ya soy cómplice de homicidio con lo que sucedió hoy.

—No hay ninguna prueba para inculparme, mucho menos a ti, ya me encargué de eso — le dijo Hiro —. Y te aseguré que nadie volvería a hacerte daño.

—Claro — Miguel masculló tristemente, y Hiro sintió extrañamente que algo en su pecho se oprimió —. Estaba desesperadamente queriendo confiar, pero… No, ya no importa.

Hiro estaba seguro de que Miguel había escuchado suficiente de él por otras personas, pero ahora quería escucharlo también de su boca, sólo que era probable que no se conformaría con simplezas. Estaba pidiendo una mayor explicación, Hiro no sabía cómo la tomaría. De nuevo no tendría que contarle todo, Miguel no tendría que saber que Hiro es también aquél a quien cada habitante de San Fransokyo teme, el que vigila con una armadura volando sobre su robot, el que ha matado mucho más que el _Hiro Hamada_ que se conoce entre los callejones de la ciudad.

—Recuerdas que te conté que mi hermano falleció — se decidió a hablar, ganando la atención de Miguel, que le miró con sus grandes ojos ahora atentos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo — asintió y le llamó con un ademán para que compartieran el sofá. Hiro se acercó y aceptó sentarse a su lado.

—En realidad su muerte no fue a causa de un accidente — confesó —. El incendio fue provocado, descubrí eso mucho después, pero en cuanto lo supe quise que el culpable pagara.

—¿Qué hiciste…?

—Yo… era un niño, no pude hacer mucho — no le hablaría a Miguel de algo que lo relacionara directamente con lo que por un corto tiempo fue considerado un grupo de héroes —. No supe más del responsable de la muerte de mi hermano. El irme a vivir solo, comenzar a trabajar para Alistair Krei y continuar en las peleas robóticas sucedió como te lo conté antes. Pero el fantasma de lo que le sucedió a Tadashi y el dolor me persiguieron, y al estar en el callejón de la suerte y sus alrededores me hizo enfrentar y estar más consciente de la escoria que nos rodea. No me importa los que van a apostar, a buscar un cuerpo caliente, o los que van por drogas…, pero a veces sólo hay gente que va a hacer daño con toda la intención, y si veo a alguien inocente atrapado en ello, yo de alguna manera supongo que lo ayudo. Sólo que las cosas a veces se descontrolan, si yo no acabo con una persona, entonces ella me acabará a mí y a su primera víctima. He tenido que decidir.

—¿…Quieres decir que has tenido que matar a otros? 

—Sí — admitió, sin mirarle, sólo observando sus manos sobre sus rodillas —. Personas que considero están mejor muertas.

—¿Cómo el asaltante? — la voz de Miguel se escuchó un poco más pequeñita, pero al menos aún no quería huir de él. Hiro asintió.

—Y otras personas peores — tomó el valor de mirara a Miguel y descubrir que tan horrorizado estaba, pero lo encontró mirándolo casi con lástima —. La mayoría de esos enfrentamientos son peleas y advertencias, como cuando te conocí y ataqué a Thomas, porque él te había herido y pretendía hacerlo más. Y ese también fue un error, lo dejé ir, creí que sólo era un pobre infeliz haciendo escándalo, debí…

—Hiro — Miguel se pegó más a él, colocando un mano en su hombro como aplacamiento —, no fue tu responsabilidad.

La mano cálida y un poco temblorosa de Miguel continuó en su hombro mientras Hiro podía distinguir perfectamente la comprensión y la suavidad en los ojos castaños del músico. Era cierto que todavía se distinguía un deje de incertidumbre, pero no podía pedir aceptación inmediatamente en algo tan delicado. Miguel ya estaba haciendo demasiado en seguir junto a él y tomando la información para tomar una decisión antes de rechazarlo, huir y satanizarlo.

—Entonces ahora lo sabes — Hiro decidió terminar con la explicación que se le había pedido —. ¿La confianza se terminó?

El músico parpadeó sorprendido, porque Hiro se notaba preocupado por la confianza rota. _Confío en ti,_ Miguel le había asegurado a Hamada algunas veces con anterioridad, y había sido honesto, porque aquella confianza fue ganada con todas las veces que Hiro le ayudó, y cuando se hablaron de sus vidas, y ahora le había confesado un poco más al respecto.

A pesar de lo _terrible,_ Hiro seguía siendo aquella persona que le protegió.

Miguel no halló lugar en su corazón para odiarlo.

—No — Rivera le murmuró a la vez que retiraba la mano de aquel hombro —. Sigo confiando en ti. Sigo creyendo que eres mejor de lo que hablan de ti aquellos que no te conocen. Sólo…, no estoy acostumbrado a ver a alguien perder la vida, y, como me dijo Nancy, se siente extraño cuando se piensa que es mejor que alguien esté muerto. Son varias cosas a considerar, yo…, sigo un poco inquieto por ello, pero no por ti.

—Es mejor que me vaya, ¿no es así? — Hiro se estaba preparando para levantarse del sofá, pero Miguel le tomó por la muñeca.

—Sólo si quieres, sino puedes quedarte — el músico le dijo —. Tú me demostraste que confiabas en mí cuando me dejaste quedar en tu casa, yo te lo demostraré haciendo lo mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Miguel, sonrisa que no alcanzó a brillar en sus ojos. Sólo intentaba ser amable, pero Hiro tomaría eso. Así que no trató de levantarse de nuevo, y el músico volvió a soltarle.

—Este lugar no es nada comparado con el tuyo, no tengo ningún lujo, pero sólo por hoy podrías quedarte — siguió proponiendo Miguel —. No…, no quiero estar solo hoy — se atrevió a confesar.

—No me iré — le dijo Hiro con seguridad.

***************************

Haber pasado la noche en el hogar de Miguel fue un tanto extraño para ambos. Hiro había despertado sintiendo una incomodidad en la espalda por haber quedado dormido en el pequeño sofá. Recuerda haber abierto los párpados con pesadez mientras se removía un poco y así también pudo distinguir un peso extra y que sus brazos rodeaban otra figura.

Cuando pudo enfocar su vista, notó que estaba abrazando a Miguel, ambos en una posición no muy cómoda pero que al parecer habían adoptado en algún punto en que cayeron dormidos en el incómodo sofá.

Era una sensación singular tener a Miguel así de cerca; poder rodearlo con sus brazos, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, oír su respiración tranquila, apreciar su rostro sereno. Algo de todo eso, o en sí todo el conjunto, le hacía experimentar una especie de calma.

Y cuando Miguel despertó, incorporándose un poco, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran, debido a la cercanía, Hiro pudo notar sin problemas que aquellas amplias mejillas tomaron un color más encendido. Y un gesto cohibido, que también desencadenó que los latidos del corazón de Hiro se aceleraran.

Era algo tan inusual para él, y al parecer también lo fue para Miguel, ya que ambos se separaron y el músico rápidamente buscó opciones para terminar con la cercanía. Hamada para no incomodarle más, tomó el pretexto de que tendría que ir a trabajar, entonces se despidieron, no sin antes asegurarse que volverían a encontrarse.

Hiro volvió a su respectivo hogar, queriendo concentrarse en otros asuntos que sólo el recuerdo de cualquier cosa relacionada con Miguel, pero parecía imposible. Era sin duda algo inquietante.

Entró a su apartamento y por venir aun divagando en sus pensamientos, sin intención había azotado la puerta, lo que le hizo soltar una maldición, y quizá aquello también provocó que Baymax se activara y no tardara en parecer cerca de él.

—Hola, Hiro — saludó el robot, luego de lo que pareció ser un chequeo rápido.

—Hey, _B_ — se limitó a decir, caminando hacia la cocina, con el robot todavía detrás de él.

Se sirvió un poco de agua y mientras la bebía abrió el refrigerador buscando qué comer. Un recipiente llamó su atención, así que lo tomó y abrió.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó curioso, volviéndose a Baymax.

—Miguel lo preparó para ti ayer por la mañana — explicó el robot.

A Hiro entonces se le escapó otra sonrisa, mirando curiosamente la comida dentro del recipiente. Decidió calentarla, y mientras tanto fue hasta el living para descansar en uno de los sofás. Apenas se había sentado cuando su teléfono celular sonó, resultando ser un mensaje de texto.

_> >Hola, soy Miguel. Recordé que yo no te di mi número, así que aquí lo tienes. Yo no sé si podría serte de ayuda, pero ya sabes, por si acaso. _

Leyó el mensaje y una nueva sonrisa se formó, lo cuál ya le parecía demasiado, y quizás a Baymax también le pareció curioso, porque no dejaba de _observarlo,_ sin embargo no le comentaba nada.

Guardó el número de Miguel, sabiendo que probablemente podría ocuparlo después.

*************************

La semana que le siguió a ese hecho fue muy diferente a lo que se hubieran imaginado que alguna vez pasaría en las vidas que llevaban ahora. Al menos para Miguel era levemente más extraño el sentir que estaba forjando una amistad en ese ambiente más allá de la conveniencia; como la que tuvo con Liam, o una más agradable pero superficial como con Nancy, y otras por mero compromiso como con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Para Hiro el cambio era más drástico. Nunca antes se había permitido acercarse tanto a alguien, mucho menos dejaba que otros se le acercaran, pero con Miguel había construido algo de proximidad. Tal vez mucho más obvio desde que lo dejó entrar a su casa, y después cuando se preocupó específicamente por él, y se afianzó cuando el músico le escuchó e hizo el esfuerzo por comprender lo que hacía.

Esos siguientes días, cuando llegaban a encontrarse entre los callejones ya era usual que se acercaran el uno al otro. Miguel con su chispa amistosa y relajada le saludaba y platicaba con él como si nada, como otras veces lo hizo; sin miedo. Hiro se sentía extraño de que pudiera mantener ese contacto, que ya no lo viera como algo que no iba con él, como si no entendiera por qué Miguel se tomaba tal _molestia._

Mensajes de texto casuales le siguieron. Rivera comenzó con toda inocencia y sencillez deseándole un buen día, o suerte en el trabajo, e incluso en las peleas robóticas. Hiro, sintiendo la necesidad de querer conversar y tener un motivo para responder a esos mensajes de texto, preguntaba a Miguel si todo iba bien o si necesitaba ayuda en algo. Se sintió muy torpe y patético al principio, pero con sólo esa débil interacción podía sentir algo de calma en cada día.

Esta noche Miguel estaría trabajando en el club, así que Hiro se animó a enviarle un nuevo mensaje de texto haciéndole una pregunta:

_> >¿Está bien para ti si voy por ti para acompañarte de nuevo a casa?_

No estaba muy seguro de qué respuesta recibiría, pero se imaginaba que tal vez sería negativa, a pesar de lo cómodo que se notaba Miguel cerca de él. Sin embargo la respuesta llegó en forma de invitación:

_> >¿Por qué no mejor vienes también a divertirte un rato? Y ya después nos acompañamos a casa. _

Consideró la respuesta de Miguel. Hace mucho que no lo había vuelto a escuchar cantar, así que no le desagradó la idea de pasar un tiempo en el club escuchándole. Si la noche iba con relativa calma, se tomaría un descanso para asistir.

Se decidió a cumplir con sus deberes en Krei Tech, y más tarde comenzó a _patrullar,_ optando por no hacer la acostumbrada _visita_ al par que mantenía enjaulado en el almacén. No quería llegar molesto o con la sensación de la sangre de aquellos dos cuando viera a Miguel.

Así que continuó parte de la noche en lo acostumbrado, para que cerca de media noche dejara de lado la armadura y llevara de regreso a Baymax a la casa. Entonces Hiro fue rumbo al club.

Llegó justo cuando la banda estaba tocando y Miguel se encontraba cantando. Tomó una de las mesas, pidió una bebida y rechazó las propuestas que llegaron a hacerle al esperar encontrarlo como un cliente.

Miguel canta un ritmo muy diferente a lo que le había escuchado, pero aun así lo interpretaba increíblemente, y parecía divertirse y disfrutar de lo que cantaba. De hecho había más miradas centradas en el escenario que en sus llamativas compañías.

Era su voz, su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos, la forma en que se movía. Era difícil despegar su atención de Miguel, y ciertamente Hiro no tenía intención de mirara a otro lado, nada más ahí le llamaba de la forma en que el cantante lo hacía.

Dos tragos y tres canciones más tarde, Miguel lo encontró entre toda la gente. Sus miradas se conectaron y ambos se sonrieron con complicidad. Miguel continuó cantando con sus ojos sobre él por unos segundos más. Un par de canciones más terminaron y entonces los músicos fueron a un descanso.

Rivera se acercó hasta su mesa con más confianza, sin duda en sus ojos, y Hiro simplemente le esperó. Pero cuando el moreno llegó, no se sentó, sino que le miró con una chispa de travesura y una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? O estás esperando a _alguien_ más — Miguel le dijo, con un tono juguetón mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Oh, cállate — Hiro rodó los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó por la broma de mal gusto del menor. Hablar con las mismas palabras que se le acercaban algunas de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí no era divertido, pero al parecer Rivera ya había agarrado confianza para molestarle de aquella forma.

—Creo que hasta te ruborizaste — comentó Miguel, en un tono divertido, a la vez que jalaba de la silla y se sentaba junto a él.

—Yo no hago eso — Hiro dio un trago a su bebida, queriendo esconderse un poco así, pero la mirada burlona en Miguel continuaba — ¿Así era tu _movimiento_? — preguntó, un poco para defenderse, otro poco con curiosidad real.

—¿Hablas de…? — Rivera entendió, y Hamada temió que tal vez el chico se ofendiera, pero sólo negó con una suave sonrisa — No, yo no me _ofrecía,_ yo sólo esperaba la invitación. Y entonces así brindaba mi charla, una sonrisa, y amistad momentánea. Nada más.

—¿Cómo lo hacías? — continuó preguntando, pero el menor sólo se encogió de hombros — Muéstrame.

—¿Qué? — los ojos de Miguel se abrieron más con sorpresa, pero en seguida soltó una risa — ¿Hablas en serio? No es nada extraordinario lo que hacía.

—Tengo curiosidad — ahora fue Hiro quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ok… Cuando alguien me llamaba yo me acercaba y sin sentarme les preguntaba _¿en qué te puedo ayudar?,_ y ponía esta cara — el músico señaló su rostro mientras adoptaba una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada demasiado inocente —. Así, para que quedara claro que no tengo idea de qué intenciones puedan tener, porque yo sólo soy el _niño_ que canta, que además es accesible, pero ingenuo. Entonces se toman su tiempo para intentar hacerme a la idea de que buscan algo más, así que me invitan a sentarme, me preguntan varias cosas para que yo piense que se interesan en mí y que son amables. Exagero mi acento y la ingenuidad, respondo todo lo que ellos quieran, hago insinuaciones de que necesito dinero, entonces es cuando se animan a proponerme algo _sucio,_ ya sabes. Me hago el espantado, porque soy tan inocente, pero ellos siguen en su papel bueno y para irme “convenciendo”, me van dando algunos billetes disque para ayudarme. Luego dejo claro que no podría hacer lo que ellos me piden, pero al menos ya ganaba algo de dinero. Y todo el tiempo tenía que poner esta cara de _no-rompo-ni-un-plato._ ¿Lo ves? Algo muy sencillo y estúpido. Igual ya lo dejé.

—Uhmm… — murmuró Hiro.

—¿Qué? — Miguel le enarcó una ceja.

—Esa expresión que dices, ya la he visto antes. Es genuina, no inventada — señaló. Rivera le miró con duda, así que prosiguió —. Mientras curaba las heridas en tu rostro aquella vez. La ocasión que despertamos en tu sofá. Eres realmente inocente.

—Me descubriste — bromeó Miguel, aunque sus mejillas le delataron con un rubor —. Supongo que sólo sale real contigo. ¡Dios! Qué marica se escuchó eso. Como sea, eres agradable Hiro, más de lo que creí. Me gusta cuando entras en confianza.

—Lo que digas — quiso restarle importancia — ¿A qué hora sales hoy?

—Puedes irte si quieres, no tienes por qué esperarme — le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sólo quiero saber, igual te esperaré.

—Planeo escabullirme pronto, estoy cansado — confesó Miguel —. Huyamos a los 2am.

—No falta mucho.

—Exacto — Miguel asintió —. Iré a cantar las últimas canciones y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hiro le asintió, viendo como Rivera caminaba de regreso al escenario al igual que los otros músicos. Una vez de nuevo acomodados reanudaron a tocar las canciones. Y con la voz melodiosa de Miguel de fondo, el tiempo transcurrió amenamente.

Minutos después los músicos dejaron el pequeño escenario, la música del dj tomó su lugar, y Hiro observó que Miguel desaparecía por un estrecho pasillo, para luego volver a salir ya con su chaqueta puesta y con su guitarra colgada tras la espalda. Se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros y volvió hasta estar frente a él.

—Listo — avisó. Hamada dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se puso en pie para que ambos fueran a la salida — Es genial que hayas venido también a distraerte un poco — Miguel le dijo cuando salieron del club y comenzaron a caminar para salir de aquel callejón.

—Sólo vine para escucharte cantar — confesó —. Creo que no te lo dije antes, pero me gusta mucho cómo cantas.

—¿En serio? — preguntó con emoción.

—Sí. Quería escucharte de nuevo.

—Tú pídelo y yo te cantaré cuando quieras — Miguel le sonrió con suavidad —. Puedo darte un concierto privado ahora.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Justo ahora?

—Bueno, podría esperar a que lleguemos a mi casa o a tu hogar. Sí, mejor en tu apartamento, hay más espacio.

Hiro se guardó una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de Miguel y escucharlo hacer planes sencillos cuando estaba también bostezando, ya que desde antes le había mencionado que estaba cansando.

—¿Entonces nos dirigimos a mi apartamento?

—Si tú quieres — respondió y volvió a bostezar.

—Bien — Hamada aceptó.

Tardaban un poco más en llegar al edificio de Hiro que al de Miguel, así que el músico llegó aun más cansado, por lo que al adentrarse al lugar, Hamada no mencionó nada del “concierto” prometido. Simplemente lo guío hasta la habitación, le pidió que lo esperara mientras iba a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, pero cuando volvió se encontró a Miguel ya dormido. La guitarra y las botas estaban en el suelo, y el músico estaba echo un ovillo en sobre la cama.

Volvió a la cocina para dejar el té, y después también regresó al dormitorio con el propósito de dormir. Acomodó el sofá para él, y echándole un último vistazo a la figura durmiente y tranquila de Miguel, Hiro apagó las luces y se acomodó para dormir.

************************

Por la mañana Miguel se despertó con algo de pereza todavía, se revolvió en la cama y abriendo los ojos poco a poco recordó que estaba en casa de Hiro.

Con un simple vistazo rápido no lo ubicó dentro de la habitación, pero pronto escuchó y notó la puerta del baño abrirse. De ella salió Hamada, con una ropa distinta y con el cabello aún húmedo.

—Buenos días — murmuró Miguel, manteniéndose echo bolita sobre la cama, con algo de vergüenza porque también recordó que sin más simplemente se quedó dormido en cama de Hiro. Éste volteó a mirarle.

—Hola — respondió Hiro, mirándole con curiosidad, seguro debido a su postura.

—Perdón por quitarte tu cama.

—No hay problema — le sonrió suavemente, así que el músico se animó a incorporarse.

—¿Puedo…, ocupar tu ducha?

—Claro — Hiro asintió, dejando pasar la sensación de que aquello cada vez era más común —. Mientras tanto yo…, te espero en la cocina.

—De acuerdo.

Quedó solo en la habitación, y en seguida fue al baño. Se duchó y tuvo que volver a colocarse la misma ropa, porque no podía estar quitándole su ropa a Hiro a cada momento. Al menos encontró que le había dejado un cepillo de dientes nuevo sobre el lavamanos, así que pudo cepillar sus dientes. Antes de salir de la habitación, miró su guitarra y recordó que le había prometido unas canciones a Hiro, así que mejor hacerlo antes de irse.

No era nada relevante, pero si podría darle momentos simples y agradables, sentía que podía compensar un poco de todo lo que Hiro ha hecho por él. Y también como disculpa por arrebatarle su cama. Miguel casi se daba un zape por ello.

Salió del pasillo y distinguió a Hiro en el living, sin embargo había ruido en la cocina. Cuando volteó hacia allá se encontró a un robot preparando la comida. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Hiro como si estuviera loco, pero el chico estaba entretenido en la tablet.

 _¿Qué carajos, Hiro?,_ quería decirle, pero mejor se lo guardó y caminó hasta el living. Se sentó en el mismo sofá que él, pero al otro extremo. Hamada continuó con sus ojos sobre aquel aparato, y Miguel acomodó su guitarra para comenzar a tocar.

Así captó la atención de Hiro, que primero le miró confundido, pero seguidamente le sonrió e hizo la Tablet a un lado para prestarle atención.

— ** _Well, you're my friend, and can you see…_** ** _Many times we've been out drinking, many times we've shared our thoughts_** — comenzó a cantar, sonriendo también por el recuerdo de cómo había crecido la cercanía con Hiro luego de haber tenido la confianza de que el otro conociera más de su vida —. **_But did you ever, ever notice the kind of thoughts I got?_**

— **_Well, you know I have a love_** ** _. A love for everyone I know._** ** _And you know I have a drive_** ** _to live I won't let go_** — le había contado a Hiro sobre su sueño, pero además habían hablado también del _amor,_ y aunque no estuvieron de acuerdo en algunas cosas, ambos se habían entendido — **_But can you see this opposition comes rising up sometimes? That it's dreadful imposition, comes blacking in my mind._**

**_And then I see a darkness_ **

**_And then I see a darkness_ **

Y también había podido ver su lado vulnerable, aun sin juzgarle. Simplemente apoyándolo a su manera, a pesar de que parecía que a veces no podía más, como si la oscuridad le absorbiera.

**_And then I see a darkness_ **

**_And then I see a darkness_ **

**_—_** **_Did you know how much I love you?_** ** _Is a hope that somehow you, can save me from this darkness? —_** al confiar en Hiro, al querer aferrarse a ese punto de luz no buscaba más que salvarse. Pero entonces también quería hacer lo mismo por Hiro. Tal vez podría, aun no sabía cómo, pero con la mirada suave que ahora le estaba dando Hamada, le daba la esperanza de que quizá hallaría una manera.

— **_Well, I hope that someday, buddy, we have peace in our lives. Together or apart._** ** _Alone or with our wives_** — Miguel sonrió como un niñito divertido, Hiro soltó una pequeña risita mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Acaso ambos notaban tan descabellada aquella posibilidad? — **_And we can stop our whoring, and pull the smiles inside. And light it up forever, and never go to sleep. My best unbeaten brother, this isn't all I see —_** canto imprimiendo toda la sinceridad que podia en su voz.

**_Oh no, I see a darkness_ **

**_Oh no, I see a darkness_ **

Se acercó mucho más a Hiro, sin dejar de cantar ni tocar la guitarra. Hamada también se movió para alcanzarlo a medio camino. Con su sonrisa de nuevo suave, comprendiendo los buenos deseos de Miguel, pero también la oscuridad que ambos seguían sintiendo en su interior.

**_Oh no, I see a darkness_ **

**_Oh no, I see a darkness_ **

La oscuridad que se originó en su pasado, la misma que los aplasta de vez en cuando, la que los ha dejado solos, pero que sin embargo los hizo encontrarse. Y así como lo han hecho antes, continuaran viviendo con ello, enfrentándolo en lugar de ir en contra, porque ya saben que es imposible extirparlo; estaba grabado en ellos como una quemadura.

— ** _Did you know how much I love you?_** ** _Is a hope that somehow you can save me from this darkness?_** — Miguel terminó de cantar, ambos cerca, buscando la posible esperanza uno en el otro. Rivera reafirmando que Hiro seguía junto a él, y aún le permitía acercarse más. Hamada sintiendo la necesidad en la voz de Miguel, de querer ayudarlo, de querer seguir contando con él.

El sentimiento singular volviendo a aparecer en ambos, en dos personas que ya se habían acostumbrado a andar solas, a despertar solas, a dormir a solas, ir día con día arrastrando esa soledad, hasta que se encontraron y se vieron unidas por ser una pequeña luz en la vida del otro.

Miguel hizo a un lado la guitarra, pero no se despegó de Hiro, ni éste tampoco se alejó. Encontrar aquella paz que cantó, justos o separados…, sin duda se oía mejor hacerlo juntos.

Quizá lo habían descubierto antes, y durante la canción lo encontraron más claro. Y quizá también era todo lo que habían pasado juntos las últimas semanas que ahora la cercanía no sólo se sentía natural, sino necesaria.

Y cuando Miguel inclinó más su rostro al de Hiro, éste instintivamente también se acercó, fascinado por lo precioso que se veía el moreno, con ojos entrecerrados, labios entreabiertos y pudiendo sentir su caliente respiración en la piel.

Con la necesidad otra vez de tocarle, Hamada llevó ambas manos a las mejillas suaves del músico, a la vez que también inclinaba su rostro, cada vez más cerca. A nada de poder juntar sus labios con los de Miguel… Miguel… Miguel, que le había dicho que estaba desesperado por confiar, que demostraba su ingenuidad, que quería una forma de ayudar al que todos temían…

—Maldición — masculló Hiro, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza y pegando su frente con la de Miguel, aún sosteniéndole por las mejillas.

—¿Hiro…?

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas — tomó el valor de decirlo, costándole demasiado trabajo pedirle aquello, casi notándose el ruego en su voz.

Miguel entonces se separó de él a una velocidad que le sorprendió, por lo que abrió de nuevo los párpados, alcanzando a notar la vergüenza y humillación en el gesto de Rivera, ya incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo siento — murmuró Miguel, todavía esquivando su mirada, tomando rápidamente su guitarra y poniéndose de pie para prácticamente correr a la puerta.

Cuando Hiro volvió a quedar solo, maldijo un poco más.

 

 


	14. Corazón arrodillado

Hubiera preferido correr para alejarse más rápidamente y poder llegar a su departamento para estar solo y lamentar su estupidez. Pero sentía sus piernas débiles, además de una molesta opresión en el pecho. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, la piel caliente de su rostro le recordaba la humillación.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Miguel intentó ir más rápido, a pesar de que infinidad de pensamientos negativos bombardeaban su mente.

 _¿Cómo pudo atreverse a acercarse así a Hiro?_ Seguramente ya no lo vería más. ¿Por qué creyó que sería buena idea _acercarse_? Claro que Hiro parece ser increíble, inteligente, fuerte, _poderoso_ , atractivo, y se preocupó por él. Pero eso último no tendría por qué haber significado algo más, simplemente era la corroboración de que en Hamada había algo noble y bueno. Definitivamente no es porque pensara _algo más_ respecto a Miguel.

Era tan obvio. Miguel era un pobre infeliz a ojos de Hamada. El niño perdido, ingenuo, débil, que además trabaja en un sitio de muy mala reputación, que se sabe que hacía algo más que hacerse el músico. _Te vendías,_ pensó Miguel para sí, _¿cómo alguien te va a querer así?_

Era asqueroso.

Todo lo que hizo, y que además confesó a Hiro, seguramente tenía asqueado al otro.

Ahora su estómago también se revolvió.

Detuvo su presuroso andar para intentar calmar la molestia al ir agitado. Pero estas nauseas no se irían tan rápido, porque ahora se sentía mucho más desagradable y patético. Y al imaginarse qué grado de aversión sentía Hiro hacia él no ayudó en nada.

Avanzó unos pasos que los separan de un establecimiento de Hamburguesas, y entonces de adentró corriendo, yendo directamente al sanitario. Apenas entró a uno de los cubículos y ya no pudo retener más las arcadas.

Vomitó, y nunca antes se había sentido tan desagradable como ahora. Las arcadas, la presión en su pecho, la dificultad por respirar, la amarga y quemante sensación invadir su garganta, todo contribuyó a que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Quedó ahí unos minutos, vaciando su estómago hasta ya no hubo nada más, dejándole adolorido por el esfuerzo, esperando poder haber sido lo más silencioso posible. Jaló la cadena, y tomó del papel higiénico para limpiarse las pocas lágrimas y los labios. Acomodándose la guitarra tras su espalda, salió del cubículo y fue frente al lava manos para enjuagar su boca.

Quiso evitar mirar su reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a él, pero aun así un vistazo se escapó, lo suficiente para haber notado su semblante que delataba lo patético que se sentía, que era.

Había cometido un gran error, todo por un pensamiento ingenuo y estúpido de que podría obtener más de Hiro. Amor, débil y desesperado amor.

Si el otro ya se había ofrecido a que contara para él sin reservas, ¿por qué Miguel fue tan imbécil para joderlo todo? ¿Por qué con la persona que más le había ayudado desde que dejó México? ¿Qué tan iluso y estúpido tuvo que ser?

Se llevó una mano a cubrir sus labios cuando las náuseas parecían volver por otra confirmación de sus errores; pues había asumido la sexualidad de Hiro, de un momento a otro. Sólo por su anhelo a no sentirse solo dejó de lado aquello, como si no fuera importante en el otro. Hiro no lo quería sólo por ser Miguel, sino porque él era un hombre, y eso también debió de considerarlo y respetarlo. Se confirmaba que era desagradable.

Dio unas profundas respiraciones para calmar el malestar físico y poder salir de ahí normalmente.

Dejó el sanitario, atravesando ahora con pasos calmados el lugar que estaba casi lleno de familias, con los niños correteando entre las mesas, y otros divirtiéndose en la zona de juegos. Todo se llenaba de risas chillonas y escandalosas, y a él sólo le irritó el sonido como nunca antes.

Por fin llegó a la salida, pero apenas dando un paso para abandonar por completo el lugar, una figura alta, robusta y blanca se interpuso en su camino, haciéndele dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

—¿ _B…,_ qué…? — murmuró todavía con la sorpresa en su voz y en su gesto por encontrarse con el robot malvavisco, mirando alrededor rápidamente deseando no encontrar a Hamada también — ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que me seguiste desde que salí de casa de Hiro.

—Sí — respondió el robot con simpleza —. Recibí una alerta de tu malestar físico, vine tan rápido cómo pude.

—No eres muy veloz, ¿eh? — bromeó un poco, para comenzar a desviar el tema, aunque no sabría si funcionaría con un robot — Pero en realidad estoy bien, mírame — explicó, esquivándolo para poder reanudar su camino y alejarse de él.

—Mis sensores detectaron…

—Todo está bien, tal vez el que necesite un chequeo seas tú — le interrumpió, comenzando a caminar a la vez, dándole la espalda —. Comienzas a fallar, _B_.

—Miguel, ¿necesitas expresar tus sentimientos?

—Ya no, _B_ — el músico se giró sólo para dirigirle una sonrisa —. Ya no lo necesito más. Ve a casa.

Dobló la esquina y entonces comenzó a caminar más rápido para que al robot ya no se le ocurriera seguirle. Necesitaba llegar a casa y quedar un momento solo.

****************

Cuando Miguel salió del apartamento, Hiro casi en seguida escuchó cómo Baymax se activaba y avisándole que había detectado un leve malestar en Miguel, había salido también. Hamada lo dejó ir sin cuestionamientos y sin seguirle. Era mejor que el robot atendiera a Miguel, así no fuera nada grave, porque también era preferible que le dejara a solas por el momento.

El robot que yacía en la cocina avisó que había terminado y entonces él le indicó desactivarse. Hiro se dejó caer pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá del cual no se había levantado, reviviendo una y otra vez en su mente ese último momento con Miguel.

Lo había tenido tan cera, tan vulnerable, tan dispuesto. Y él lo había anhelado. Pero era incorrecto, todo en eso hubiera estado mal, terriblemente mal.

Más de una semana atrás Miguel le había dicho explícitamente que había estado desesperado por confiar. Y Hiro sabe perfectamente que con una persona desesperada es muy fácil negociar. Miguel siempre buscaba cómo pagarle la ayuda que él le había brindado, o hacer algo por él como agradecimiento. Tan bueno, que guardaba inocencia, que era común en su día a día que viera el calor de un cuerpo ser tomado como una mercancía más.

No quería de ninguna manera aprovecharse así de Miguel.

No quería comprometerse más él mismo tampoco. Involucrarse mucho más con Miguel no sería seguro, quizás una perdida de tiempo de lo que podría resultar una atracción pasajera. Atracción por la que se había dejado llevar hasta terminar en esto; dejándolo entrar a su casa, confiándole un poco de verdad, buscando protegerle.

Ya no valdría arriesgarse más por simplezas. Si es que se trataba en realidad de algo pasajero, débil y sin importancia. ¿Lo era? Tendría que serlo, porque más no podría permitirse.

La alerta de entrada se escuchó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miró en la _tablet_ que se trataba de Baymax y se le permitió el acceso. A la vez que el robot entraba, Hiro se puso en pie, pues necesitaba ir a otro sitio para pensar en algo más.

—Hiro…

—¿Miguel está bien? — Hamada interrumpió al robot con su cuestionamiento.

—Sí — Baymax respondió en seguida —. Pero tus neurotransmisores indic-

—Desactívate — ordenó sin dejarle terminar una vez más.

—Pero, Hiro, tu cuidado es mi prioridad — el robot _ladeó_ su cabeza.

—Mi cuidado sólo debe de interesarte cuando sea algo físico y mi vida corra peligro — le recordó, con algo de dureza en su voz —. Ahora ve a tu estación y desactívate.

—Lo haré — cedió el robot.

Miró a Baymax ir con sus cortos pasos hasta el pasillo, y segundos después lo escuchó desinflarse. Una vez así fue al laboratorio que tenía adaptado en el apartamento para tomar lo que necesitaba para salir y dirigirse a donde planeaba.

La comida para dos que había sido preparada y servida quedó enfriándose en la mesa del comedor.

Minutos después ya se encontraba entrando al almacén al que últimamente le había tomado más uso. Con su armadura puesta avanzó sin aparentes prisas hasta quedar frente al par de jaulas.

Con la debilidad de llevar varios días con poca agua, menos alimento y sometido a la tortura, el par de hombres apenas se removió levemente al notarlo acercarse. A través de la placa protectora de su casco, Hiro era capaz de detectar todo perfectamente; los rostros golpeados, llenos de hematomas, las respiraciones dificultosas, la ropa hecha un desastre con manchas de sangre seca por casi todos lados; ambos tirados en el suelo. Brent evadiendo mirarle. Thomas siempre dándole una mirada retadora aun con su poca energía.

—En verdad que no imaginaba que éste era tu estilo — habló Tom, con la voz ronca debido a lo seca que sentía su garganta —. Siempre creí que matabas inmediatamente. ¿Qué es lo que hice para sacar este lado tuyo? — preguntó, no con imploración, mucho menos desesperación, sino con mofa.

—Cállate — escuchó a Brent murmurar, siempre más cobarde y sometido, pero como era común, el otro no le hizo caso.

—¿Qué fue lo que te ofendió de más en tu jueguito a ser Dios y demonio al mismo tiempo? — continuó el mayor, ahora dibujando con todas sus fuerzas una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hiro no respondió, como siempre.

Se acercó a la vez que desactivaba la corriente de la jaula y ésta quedaba abierta. Thomas soltó una risita cansada, aún con su gesto cínico, e intento ponerse de pie en lugar de alejarse. Cuando Hiro estuvo también dentro de la jaula, a un par de pasos de él, con un comando de voz hizo que las esposas que retenían los brazos de Tom tras su espalda se abrieran, quitándole esa restricción. Aquel hombre movió un poco los hombros, las muñecas y las manos, luego se plantó lo mejor que pudo en sus pies y frunció el ceño.

—Si quieres hacerlo justo, deberías quitarte ese traje.

—No mereces que sea justo — le dijo Hiro —. Además, tuviste tus oportunidades de eso.

—Así que ya nos conocíamos — Tom puso una sonrisa ladina —. Por eso también conservas todo esto, para que no vea quién eres. ¿Qué podría hacer con esa información encerrado aquí? Qué cobarde eres.  

El primer golpe de ese día se estrelló contra el pómulo ya herido de Thomas, provocándole voltear el rostro por la fuerza ejercida. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó, pero en seguida una risa molesta continuó. El hombre recompuso lo mejor su postura, mirando con burla a Hiro.

—¿Acaso es porque me metí con algo tuyo? ¿El Demonio tiene a alguien especial? — volvió a reír — Pues déjame decirte que si cayó en mis manos es porque esa personita se lo buscó, no es ningún ángel, sabía en lo que se metía.

Un golpe más aturdió a Thomas, haciéndolo ir hacia atrás hasta chocar contra los barrotes duros de la jaula. Cuando otro ataque se aproximaba intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, pero fue inútil. Hiro le había tomado con una mano por la camisa para retenerle ahí, mientras que con la mano libre hecha puño siguió golpeando el rostro una y otra vez, lo que provocaba que la cabeza se estrellara contra los barrotes.

Arrojó al hombre con fuerza hacia el piso, le dio un par de patadas en el torso antes de colocar su pie sobre el cráneo de Thomas, comenzando a aplicar fuerza, haciéndolo gemir más de dolor.

Tal vez era momento de deshacerse de ellos de una vez, que dejaran de estorbar, que él dejara de invertir tiempo en tratar con ellos. La bota pesada de su traje cada vez iba haciendo más presión, podría ser tan fácil, él lo sabía bien.

Pero no lo haría. Porque el sólo hecho de saberlos muertos, así de sencillo y rápido no era suficiente. Tenían que seguir sufriendo un poco más, hasta ya les fuera insoportable, hasta que se les acabara la voz en cada ruego por morir, para ahora atormentarlos más con ello.

De uno de los compartimientos de su traje sacó un arma, volteó un poco para dirigir parte de su atención a Brent, quien sólo le miraba con terror. Hiro apuntó, sin despegar uno de sus pies de la cabeza de Thomas. Entonces disparó a una de las piernas. Brent gritó de dolor e instintivamente trató de llevar sus manos a cubrir la herida, pero las esposas que retenían sus muñecas se lo impidió, dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor y desesperación al ver brotar rápidamente la sangre.

Hiro volvió a guardar el arma, y ahora tomó un cuchillo. Se inclinó hacia Thomas, ejerciendo más presión contra la cabeza, haciéndolo cerrar fuertemente los párpados mientras soltaba exclamaciones de dolor. Colocó con suavidad la punta del cuchillo sobre la garganta expuesta, ocasionando que Thomas intentara quedar quieto lo más posible, entreabriendo sus párpados.

Era igual de tentador sólo clavar el cuchillo en la garganta y verlo morir con desesperación, pero Hiro volvió a resistir aquel impulso. Deseaba verlo sufrir por más tiempo, por todas las personas que Thomas dañó, y porque entre aquellas personas estuvo Miguel.

_Miguel…_

Paseo el filo del cuchillo por la garganta, dejando apenas una línea fina de sangre, suficiente para que Thomas volviera a cerrar los párpados con fuerza. Entonces ahora llevó el cuchillo sobre una de las manos temblorosas de aquel hombre, para que sin más vacilaciones lo enterrara en esa extremidad.

De la garganta de Thomas salió un grito estrangulado, mientras intentaba removerse, siéndole imposible por la presión tan fuerte en su cabeza, aun así Hiro optó por pisar también el otro brazo. Retorció el cuchillo que se enterraba entre los músculos y huesos de la mano, como si quisiera atornillarlo.

Incontables gritos de dolor invadieron todo el almacén.

Finalmente retiró con fuerza el cuchillo ahora ensangrentado, se incorporó y con lentitud dejó de aplastar la cabeza de Thomas, dio un rápido vistazo a Brent que continuaba tirado en el suelo manchado de sangre, con espasmos de dolor y el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Miró también el cuchillo empapado en sangre que sostenía, y al otro hombre que finalmente había desvanecido su expresión retadora.

Los habría matado desde el primer momento, pero…

—Lo quiero — Hiro murmuró dentro del casco, pensando en que esto lo hacía por Miguel.

Quizá no era una atracción pasajera. No sólo era codicia por tenerlo. No era simple deseo. Había estado evitando ver lo evidente, pero no era sencillo, incluso seguiría siendo confuso. No tenía idea de cómo enfrentarse a esa revelación. Nunca antes ha anhelado a alguien de tal forma.

Sabe que no lo merece. Que no es correspondido de forma sincera. Pero tampoco puede dejar a Miguel ir solo, se lo había prometido, que nadie más le haría daño, ¿y si él de alguna forma lo hirió esta mañana?

Ahora supo que tendría que hablar con él, aunque también era probable que Miguel quisiera no mirarlo por un tiempo, pues había parecido herido cuando le pidió que se fuera.

******************

Miguel terminó llegando al departamento sólo para dejar la guitarra, cepillar sus dientes y cambiarse de ropa, entonces volvió a salir. Caminando con más calma por las calles esta vez, aunque en su gesto se notaba que no estaba del todo tranquilo como su andar.

Caminó todo el recorrido hasta el sitio donde iba, sin tomar algún bus o taxi, simplemente algo que hacía cuando tenía mucho por pensar y el corazón le dolía un poco. Soltando pesados suspiros llegó hasta el recinto que iba buscando.

San Fransokyo tenía muchas escuelas, muchas boutiques, muchos edificios corporativos, muchas tiendas de tecnología, etc, pero era extraño encontrar una iglesia en aquella ciudad. Miguel la había encontrado en su primera semana en SF, su refugio cuando el alma dolía. Y aunque ahora no estuviera precisamente derrotado, también era un lugar al cual recurrir a recordar cómo era cuando solía ir a misa con su familia en su infancia. Su familia, las únicas personas que llegaron a quererle…, antes de que él lo arruinara.

Se persignó al entrar, para después caminar sin hacer ruido hasta una de las largas bancas y sentarse en un espacio. Soltó un suspiro más quedo, alzando su mirada a la escultura que representaba divinidad. Un Dios que le habían dicho siempre que era amor infinito. Un Dios que tendría que seguirle amando a pesar de haber abandonado a su familia, a pesar de que lo demás que hiciera, a pesar de no contar con el amor de nadie más.

—¿Qué tan decepcionado estás de mí? — murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, a pesar de que no había nadie cerca, sólo una anciana estaba en el recinto, pero muy lejos de él — Lo arruiné de nuevo. Lo bueno que mandas para mí lo arruiné.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta comenzar a formarse. Llevó ambas manos a cubrir su rostro con aparente vergüenza, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo.

—Debí de haber descifrado que encontrarme con él no era casualidad, era un mensaje que tú mandabas, y si yo hubiera sido más atento, más inteligente, lo hubiera sabido a tiempo — continuó entre susurros —. Hiro es… demasiado para alguien como yo. Creí que el destino estaba cometiendo un error. Ahora veo que no era un error, sino que yo lo malinterprete.

Otro suspiro lamentoso se escapó de su pecho. Retiró las manos de su rostro, pero ahora mantuvo la mirada gacha.

Le quedaba claro que lo había arruinado porque ya no podía ocultar su deseo de más. Quería más. Lo que quería era amor. Devoto, franco y vasto amor. 

Había crecido escuchando que el amor era lo más importante, algo indispensable para ser feliz. Él lo descubrió como cierto. No había mentido, cuando tuvo amor fue más feliz. Y desde que estuvo solo comenzó a sentir la falta de éste, aunque no dejó de perseguir su sueño a pesar de que el corazón le doliera. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo no sólo lejos de su familia, sino de México, las cosas fueron más difíciles. Las primeras semanas apenas pudo dormir, y su reflejo cansando y la angustia le habían recordado a cada momento la ausencia de sueño. Pero ahora la ausencia de amor se había vuelto insoportable luego de años, haciéndole sentir un agudo dolor en su corazón, dolor que cruelmente le recordaba que no ha amado.

—¿Debería de volver al único lugar donde tuve amor y no me sentía solo? — soltó una última pregunta, mirando aquella figura que le recordaba los momentos que estuvo acompañado y en que fue querido.

Volvió a persignarse, esta vez para salir, pero no se retiró por completo, sino que ahora fue a tomar asiento a una de las bancas que había alrededor de la iglesia. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de sacar el teléfono celular de su bolsillo, dispuesto a marcar aquel número que no había olvidado en tantos años, al que tenía fe de llamar y que volvieran a responderle con gusto cuando dijera que se trataba de él.

Tal vez era demasiado ingenuo al creer que esta vez sería diferente, que quizá lograría hablar con sus padres, y entonces ellos le dirían que también lo extrañan, que aún lo quieren. Si eso sucedía, Miguel estaba dispuesto a tomarlo en seguida como una nueva oportunidad que no desperdiciaría. Dentro de él anhelaba volver a donde fue feliz por mucho tiempo.

Marcó y la línea comenzó a llamar, y como todas las veces anteriores, su corazón latió más rápido…, luego sintió que sus latidos se detenían cuando la llamada fue tomada y una dulce y aniñada voz respondió.  

 _—¿Bueno?_ — la pequeña voz respondió en un tono inocente y algo cantarín. Luego de haber sentido su corazón detenerse, ahora los latidos volvían más rápidos.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Miguel.

—H-hola — sin preverlo, su voz tartamudeó de la impresión al tener a su pequeña hermana al otro lado de la línea.

 _—Hola, ¿quién es?_ — preguntó con toda calma.

—¿Cómo estás, Coco? — Miguel evadió la pregunta de la niña, haciéndole otra, de la cual tenía genuino interés por saber la respuesta. Se removió un poco inquieto sobre la banca, incapaz de desvanecer su sonrisa. ¡Estaba hablando con Coco! ¡Estaba hablando con su hermanita que no veía desde hace cuatro años!

— _Bien. Estaba jugando_ — ella respondió con inocencia.

— _¿A qué jugabas?_ — continuó preguntando. No le importaba si era la charla más torpe, le gustaría que durara horas.

— _Con mis muñecas. Tengo una nueva que me compró mi mamá_ — con la mención de su madre, Miguel volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta, lo que le impidió hablar en seguida, por lo que Coco volvió a hablar — _¿Quién eres?_

—Soy… — La voz del músico se fue apagando, no sabía si le habían platicado a Coco de él. Miguel se había ido de casa cuando su hermana era muy pequeña, era seguro que no le recordara, mucho menos si no le hablaron de él. Pero tal vez las cosas habían cambiado, ¿verdad? Esta llamada era para saber eso —. Soy Miguel.

— _¿Miguel?_ — Coco se escuchó con duda — _No conozco a ningún Miguel_.

El corazón de Miguel no pudo doler más esta vez. A pesar de haber contemplado la posibilidad de que no le hubieran hablado de él a su hermana, el corroborarlo era mucho más doloroso y cruel. Era la confirmación de que en realidad lo habían olvidado.

 _Tú fuiste el que les gritó que no quería ser parte de su familia,_ recordó con amargura, con la sonrisa borrada y con las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

El corazón volvió a retumbarle cuando se escucharon las voces de sus padres demasiado cerca, llamando a Coco, preguntándole qué hacía con el teléfono. Después de pocos segundos se escuchó que alguien más tomó la bocina, y ahora fue la voz de Coco que se distinguía lejana.

— _¿Hola?_ — respondió la voz de su madre.

—Entonces Coco no sabe que tiene un hermano mayor — Miguel dijo directamente, con la voz dura por la decepción y por el nudo molesto en su garganta.

— _Miguel…_ — murmuró su madre, sorprendida, para luego quedar en silencio.

—¿¡Ella no lo sabe!? — casi gritó — ¿Jamás le hablaron de mí?

— _Ella no tiene ningún hermano_ — Luisa respondió, con la voz más fría que alguna vez Miguel la haya escuchado hablar.

—…Mamá… — la voz se le quebró, quizá de demasiado dolor. Se escuchó movimiento, y creyó que terminaría por cortar la llamada de una vez, pero al parecer no sería sin darle la última puñalada.

— _Deja de llamar_ — ahora fue la voz de su padre, sonando severo —. _Que sea la última vez, ¿entiendes?_

Un segundo después la llamada había sido terminada. Miguel retiró el celular de su oreja, lo sostuvo en sus manos mientras intentaba calmar sus emociones y su respiración. ¿Por qué no dejaba de doler a pesar de que ya sabía qué esperarse de ellos? Tal vez era mejor hacerles caso; ya no llamar para no recibir golpes así.

Se sentía fuera de lugar en San Fransokyo, pero desde hace un tiempo ya tampoco tenía un lugar en México.

—Bien — dijo para sí. Sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.

Quería irse, pero eso nunca fue sencillo, y aunque tuviera el corazón roto no tiene que dejar de hacer lo que le corresponde.

No guardó su teléfono celular, ya que lo ocupó para marcar otro número. Uno de los chicos de la banda con los que ahora tocaba, luego de que Delilah le diera un día más para cantar en el club, hacía algo más que ser músico. Aquel chico, llamado Keyne, trabajaba en otro club, un tanto diferente al que iban como músicos. Era el tipo de club con otro entretenimiento…, entretenimiento de bailarines. Justo el trabajo que Nancy le había comentado estaba interesada en tomar antes de que se fuera, y además Keyne le había conseguido la oportunidad.

Miguel no tenía idea de qué podría hacer él. No se consideraba el tipo atractivo para trabajar en ello, sin embargo, siempre recibía comentaros que le hacían poner en duda lo que él mismo pensaba de sí mismo, sin mencionar a todas las personas que estuvieron dispuestas a intentar comparar un momento íntimo con él.

Ciertamente no hay dinero fácil de ganar, pero sí hay formas más rápidas. Además, le habían dicho que ahí se trataba de ver y no tocar. Podría estar bien con ello, o al menos eso creía. Todo requiere un riesgo.

—Hola, Keyne — habló cuando el otro chico respondió la llamada —. Disculpa que sea tan directo, pero necesito un favor.

No hay razón para continuar en San Fransokyo. Y tampoco hay razón para seguir engañándose de que guarda un poco de decencia.

 


	15. Casi puro

 

Fue hasta el día siguiente que Miguel pudo encontrarse con Keyne. Luego de que el día anterior haya hablado con él por teléfono y éste le dijera que se encontraba ocupado acordaron verse al día siguiente.

Así que ahora Miguel iba camino a encontrarlo. A pesar de que tuvo el resto del día anterior para pensar si era buena idea pedirle ayuda a Keyne para que le consiguiera trabajo en su club, aún estaba considerándolo sin descartarlo por completo. Y mientras camina rumbo a encontrarse con él, seguía pensando al respecto.

Al distinguirlo a lo lejos, a pocos pasos de tenerlo enfrente, Rivera se sintió nervioso. ¿En serio sería capaz de pedirle algo así? _No es muy diferente a lo que hacías antes,_ se dijo para animarse de forma derrotista.

Keyne estaba ya esperando, sentado en una de las mesas de afuera de aquella cafetería. Llevaba puestas gafas de sol, su cabello rubio brillaba con la luz, la camiseta que traía hacía notar los músculos trabajados de su cuerpo, Y Miguel pensó que Keyne cumplía con el estereotipo físico para trabajar en _eso,_ pero él mismo no. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Carajo, ni siquiera podía decir aquella profesión con todas sus letras. “ _Eso”, qué infantil eres, Miguel, qué ridículo._

—Hey, morenito — Keyne le saludó en cuanto lo notó a un par de pasos. Dejó su celular en la mesa para prestarle atención y sonreírle ampliamente, así que Miguel correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Hola — Miguel le dijo, jalando la otra silla para tomar asiento frente a él.

—Entonces… — Keyne se quitó las gafas de sol, dejando ver sus ojos de un verde pálido —, ¿qué necesitas de mí? — soltó, aun sosteniendo la amigable sonrisa.

—Estoy en busca de trabajo — dijo, mirando cómo su amigo enarcaba una ceja con ello, atento —, y… una vez Nancy me comentó que tú…, bueno, le habías conseguido algo en el _otro_ club donde trabajas. Quería saber si…

—¿Si te puedo conseguir algo a ti? — completó Keyne, pues Miguel había estado haciendo demasiadas pausas. El moreno asintió — ¿Estás seguro, Miguel?

—Sé que no tengo el atractivo para bailar — reflexionó —. Y… sí, me equivoqué, perdón, he estado pensando tantas estupideces que yo-

—Espera — Keyne le detuvo, así que guardó silencio —. Miguel, puedo estar seguro que varios pagarían por verte sin ropa. Es decir, tienes una cara bonita, como una fachada inocente, tu cuerpo es delgado, y no serás muy alto, pero estás consciente del culo que tienes, ¿verdad? Tal vez cualquiera que te conozca le pican las manos por al menos darte una palmada. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?, y lo supiste aprovechar cuando coqueteabas por billetes en el club. ¿Por qué ahora te pones inseguro?

—Comparado contigo, yo soy… una pila de basura — Miguel dijo con obviedad. Keyne dejo salir una risa rápida.

—No lo eres, morenito. Y sabes, hay que ofrecer variedad, también cuerpos bonitos que no sean musculosos — explicó —. ¿Por qué no me acompañas al club? Así ves a qué me refiero y te podría servir para que estés seguro que es una opción que puedes tomar.

—¿Ahora?

—Hoy me toca trabajar ahí — Keyne se encogió de hombros —. Me acompañas, das un vistazo, ves si se acomodaría para ti, y así yo puedo hablarle a mi jefe si es posible contratar a alguien más.

—De acuerdo.

El otro chico volvió a colocarse sus gafas de sol, tomó el bolso que llevaba con él y se levantó. Miguel entonces se dejó guiar por él.

******************

Ese día Hiro había tenido que presentarse temprano en Krei Tech, pero en cuanto pudo salir de ahí se propuso que era momento de buscar a Miguel y hablar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. El día anterior no hubo más contacto, ni llamadas ni mensajes de texto. Consideró que era lo mejor, pues no quería abrumarlo luego de haberlo distinguido avergonzado con lo ocurrido. Pero este día intentaría hablar con él.

Decidió ir directamente al departamento de Miguel, sabiendo que lo que tenían que discutir no era para tratarse por teléfono. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar hasta donde se propuso, ya que poco antes de cruzar la calle hacia ese edificio, miró a Miguel salir de él. Y al mirarlo, Hiro fue más consciente de que no tenía una idea exacta de cómo hablar con Miguel acerca de lo que quería. No quería espantarlo, no quería volver a herirlo ni siquiera un poco, tampoco quería confundirlo.

Mientras debatía qué palabras utilizar cuando llegara a él, y cómo abordarlo para que el otro no huyera, Hiro le siguió de lejos, también esperando la oportunidad para llegar más cerca y pedirle que se detuviera en un lugar adecuado. Sólo que parecía no tener prisa en ello. Miguel podría llegar en cualquier momento a donde se dirigiera, o decidirse por tomar el autobús en lugar de seguir caminando, incluso pudiera descubrirlo y espantarse.

¿Cómo poder hablarle le estaba resultando difícil?

Paró su andar cuando le miró girar en una esquina. Pero no era porque Miguel le haya descubierto, o también se haya detenido, sino porque si Hiro también doblaba en esa esquina podría ver la casa de Cass.

Había estado concentrando en la figura que perseguía, además de debatir mentalmente las palabras correctas a decirle, que a lo que no le prestó demasiada atención era al camino por el que iba Miguel.

Reanudó sus pasos, casi luciendo precavido, y se atrevió a llegar a aquella calle y mirar fácilmente la casa de su tía en pleno día. Hiro se detuvo, quedó del otro lado de la acera, haciéndose a un lado sólo para que las otras personas caminaran sin problema. Volteó su rostro, buscando a Miguel con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que el chico había continuado de largo, hasta llegar a otra cafetería que estaba en esa misma calle. Lo miró acercarse a alguien más, a un chico rubio con gafas de sol. Y entonces él volvió su atención a la casa cruzando la calle.

El café de su tía, _Lucky Cat_ , parecía estar abierto y funcionando normalmente. Si se atrevía a cercarse un poco más, tal vez sería posible que mirara a Cass a través de los ventanales del lugar.

Había noches en las que se acercaba hasta esta parte de la ciudad, precisamente para llegar a esa casa. Sólo con el propósito de dejar directamente en el buzón de correo el dinero que solía darle. No se atrevía a acercarse de día, menos a entregarlo personalmente; siempre supo que Cass sería capaz de arrojarle el dinero en la cara, porque lo único que ella hubiera querido sería que su sobrino volviera. Hiro, cobardemente, quería compensarlo con billetes; pagarle lo que había hecho por él, pagarle por el daño que pudo haberle hecho al alejarse. Así era, se sabía cobarde ante ella, y también débil, pues no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse por completo.

Una parte de su corazón siempre estaría encadenado a ese lugar, a Cass, a Tadashi.

Cuando la luz del semáforo cambió de nuevo indicando que podían cruzar la calle, Hiro se encaminó al igual que las otras personas. A cada paso más cerca de la casa donde vivió su infancia.

Miró por las grandes ventanas, notando que había diversos clientes, pero su mirada se centró detrás de la barra. Había una chica y un chico atendiendo. Cass había contratado ayudantes, entonces. El trabajo en la cafetería era pesado para una sola persona, aun así Cass siempre insistió en hacerlo ella sola. Tal vez ahora, luego de los años transcurridos, comenzó a ser más pesado para ella, y por eso eligió el cambio. Cass aún se mantendría en un rango joven, pero sabría cuándo necesitaría ayuda, ¿cierto? Sólo era eso… De cualquier modo Hiro miró más insistentemente, intentando ubicar a su tía.

Entonces, unos instantes después también la vio, igual detrás de barra acercando los cafés recién ordenados. La imagen golpeó a Hiro. Aun consciente de los años transcurridos, no se había esperado verla así. Cass lucía mucho más pálida y delgada de lo que alguna vez estuvo, tan sólo las ojeras debajo de sus ahora opacos ojos eran fáciles de notar a la distancia.

Recordó lo que le dijo Honey la última vez, que Cass había estado _realmente_ enferma. Tal vez se estaba recuperando de lo que fuera que le sucedió, por ello a pesar de ese aspecto agotado continuaba trabajando y además mantenía aquella sonrisa amable para todos. Definitivamente notar esa sonrisa que parecía perpetua en ella, era lo que tranquilizaba mínimamente a Hiro.

 _Ella está bien. Seguirá bien,_ se convencía a sí mismo.

Uno de los clientes salió, por lo que la campanilla se escuchó, haciéndole reaccionar de nuevo a su alrededor. Rápidamente se movió para alejarse del ventanal. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí, sería arriesgado permanecer más.

Volteó a donde se suponía que se había detenido Miguel, y ya no lo vio más, así que Hiro también emprendió otro rumbo ahora.

Estar ahí le hizo recordar fuertemente el ayer. Ese ayer que se sentía como una vida lejana. Pero justo como lo declaró, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse de esa vida, de quienes la conformaron.

Tomó un taxi, que lo llevó hasta el cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba de Tadashi. Al llegar hasta la lápida correspondiente, Hiro se dio cuenta que las flores que ahí yacían eran frescas, delatando que no hace mucho alguien más había ido a _visitarle_. No le extrañó, después de todo Tadashi había tenido demasiados amigos, siempre fue alguien amistoso, agradable, noble y admirable para el resto. Probablemente fue la luz para algún otro además de Hiro. Una luz más fuerte. Una luz que no se volvió oscuridad como lo fue para él.

 _Tadashi Hamada,_ leía en la lápida, además de la fecha de deceso y un epitafio genérico.

Han transcurrido demasiados años, y aun así Hiro continúa acudiendo a donde ya queda casi nada de su hermano. Como si pudiera traerlo de vuelta, aunque sea por un momento, o al menos sentirlo más cerca.

Siente que siempre lo lleva con él, el recuerdo de Tadashi aferrándose dentro de él, grabado como una quemadura, quedándose con él para siempre. El mismo fuego en el que su hermano murió había reducido la vida que ambos tenían a cenizas. Un fuego que nunca se apagará, el que también le había llevado a lo que es ahora; el camino que eligió alimentado por esa misma flama.

Una decisión que creyó lo habría condicionado para siempre; aislándose, evadiendo, oscureciendo y endureciendo su corazón, tanto que creyó que no volvería sentir algo más que rabia y dolor, porque una parte del amor había quedado encerrado en Cass, y otra parte enterrado junto con Tadashi.

_Pero ahora… Ahora…_

Tal vez pueda volver a sentir. ¡Maldita sea!, quería sentir, estaba cansado de las sombras. Quería se le mostrara la belleza que nunca conoció. Al menos estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que a Tadashi enorgullecería. El resto no puede cambiarlo, no quiere cambiarlo, pero tampoco volverá a dejar que condicione su vida.

—Debo salvarme a mí mismo, como lo intento con las demás personas, como no pude hacerlo contigo — Hiro murmuró.

 _Y si sale mal…,_ está dispuesto a que Miguel tome su negro corazón, después de todo ya no tiene importancia para él mismo.

*********************

“Miryoku”, Miguel leyó en el letrero de luz neón que estaba a la entrada de aquel club. No se encontraba en un lugar tan escondido como los _famosos_ callejones, pero igual se acercaba a las zonas marginadas de San Fransokyo; donde se _esconde_ todo lo que no se quiere que se vea fácilmente por su vanguardista ciudad.

La entrada principal a aquel lugar era por una puerta angosta, tapada por una espesa cortina azul marino, las ventanas con las que contaba el complejo también ocultaban lo que había dentro con ese mismo tipo de cortinas. No había guardia en la entrada por fuera, pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y pasar la cortina, es donde ese guardia se encontraba. _“Viene conmigo”,_ tuvo que decir Keyne al otro hombre y éste les dejó pasar sin problemas. Era un corto pasillo, pobremente iluminado, antes de llegar a donde el lugar se ampliaba considerablemente; dejando ver pequeñas mesas con un par de sillas cada una, esparcidas por el espacio. Había más de un “escenario”, pero sólo uno era más amplio que el resto, y en los otros repartidos también por la mitad del fondo era fácil notar que sólo cabría una persona; además de que contaban con un solo tubo para el obvio _pole dance_. La decoración no era mucha, jugaban con las luces igual en algunos tonos neón que chocaban divertidamente con lo brilloso y plateado de los tubos y el piso de los escenarios. La barra de bebidas estaba a un costado, bien abastecida y con un par de empleados terminando de limpiar la superficie.

Aun no había clientes, así que no había nadie tampoco bailando, pero sí había algo de música a un volumen bajo; quizá sólo para amenizar a los empleados en lo que terminaban sus tareas antes de que comenzara el show.

Siguió a Keyne cuando este subió al escenario más amplio, sólo para caminar a la parte de atrás, adentrándose a otra parte de que no era visible desde donde ellos habían entrado; donde se encontraban los _vestidores,_ por decirlo de alguna manera; pues era una amplia habitación con algunos tocadores distribuidos, unos percheros donde colgaba montones de ropa y accesorios, un par de sofás largos, y otras sillas. Más atrás había unas puertas, Miguel pensó que tal vez una se trataba del sanitario, y otra era algún tipo de oficina, como la que tenía Delilah en el otro club.

Su amigo comenzó a saludar a las personas que estaban ahí, todas alistándose para comenzar su labor. Miguel observó sin querer ser muy obvio en su curiosidad. Había chicas, con cuerpos esbeltos y bonitos, también había chicos con cuerpos trabajados y musculosos como Keyne, pero había otros chicos que eran más esbeltos con cuerpos magros. Las mujeres se maquillaban y arreglaban su cabello, los otros arreglaban los detalles de su vestuario.

—Él es mi amigo, Miguel — dijo Keyne, tomando a Rivera por un hombro para acercarlo más, haciendo que el moreno dejara de pasear su vista por todo el espacio —. Trabajamos juntos en la banda.

—Hola — Miguel saludó, intentando no notarse cohibido con todos esos ojos puestos en él, pero al ver que la gran mayoría le sonreía y correspondió a su saludo, se relajó.

—¿Sólo eres músico, o también _algo más_? — preguntó uno de los chicos con curiosidad.

—Sólo músico — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Le gustaba coquetear de vez en cuando — sin embargo, Keyne especificó —. Y lo hacía bien.

Varios ojos volvieron a centrarse en Miguel, sólo que ésta vez no se quedaron en su rostro, sino que le recorrieron con la mirada, unos más escrutadores que otros. El cantante intentó no sentirse intimidado, de cualquier modo, de entre todos en la sala, él era el que parecía traer demasiada ropa encima. Y no supo cómo tomar cuando vio a unos asentir luego de mirarle, no entendía qué parecían estar aprobando en él.

—¿A qué viniste, Miguel? — preguntó una de las mujeres, sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Yo…

—Tal vez está interesado en trabajar aquí — Keyne respondió por él.

—Pero no tienes experiencia, ¿cierto? — otra chica le preguntó. Miguel negó con algo de vergüenza.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar — Keyne intervino de nuevo —. Apuesto que nuestro jefe le daría una oportunidad, sólo mírenlo.

—Cierto — unos respondieron soltando una risita coqueta.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Miguel, intrigado.

—Nada importante, sólo que tienes un parecido con alguien que trabajó aquí un tiempo — explicó Keyne, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y una sonrisa —. _Él_ sabía cómo atraer a los clientes — entonces le guiñó un ojo.

— _Oh_ — murmuró Miguel, restándole importancia y dispuesto a seguir curioseando por el lugar.

Caminó por la sala,  con confianza al ver que ninguna de las demás personas parecían incómodas con su presencia. Keyene se debía alistar también, así que Miguel no le detuvo. Mejor se entretuvo mirando el reguero de productos de maquillaje por los tocadores, tratando de descubrir qué otros vestuarios tenían preparados, intrigado por los tacones tan altos que descansaban en el suelo.

—Te acostumbras a caminar y bailar con ellos — le dijo una de las chicas al acercarse, luego de notarlo observando los tacones —. Pero los chicos, suertudos, no los usan…, o al menos no muy seguido.

—¿No muy seguido?

—Tenemos show de Drag Queens también, cada jueves — Keyne le informó —. Hoy no vienen. Hoy es el día “mixto”. Tenemos días de sólo chicas, otros días de sólo chicos, los mixtos, y los especiales como los _Drags_. Es entretenido.

—Vaya — murmuró Miguel.

—Sí es genial — afirmó la misma chica.

Dio un vistazo a los vestuarios. Tal vez eran los que ocuparían más tarde, o los que no se decidieron a usar ese día, pero estaban colgados por los percheros, o acomodados en el respaldo de las sillas. Unos brillosos, con lentejuelas y pedrería de fantasía, otros más de vinil, y en uno de los respaldos descansaba una bata rosada; con discreción paseó sus dedos por la tela suave, pues era lo que había llamado su tención, podría estar seguro que no se trataba de seda, pero una imitación barata sí. Igual el tacto era agradable. 

Se escuchó una puerta ser abierta, lo que hizo que Miguel volteara junto con otros de los chicos. De lo que intuyó era una especie de oficina salió un hombre de al menos 40 años. Se acercó hasta ellos antes de hablar.

—Abrimos en 10 minutos, apúrense — ordenó, aunque lo hizo con voz neutra, mirando a todos a su alrededor. Hasta que su mirada se posó en Miguel y frunció el ceño — ¿Y tú?

—Es un amigo mío — respondió Keyne. El hombre mayor suspiró con cansancio y rodó lo ojos, ignorándolo.

—Iré a supervisar que lo demás esté listo — dijo, antes de caminar hasta por donde se daba al escenario — Apúrense — repitió.

Todos asintieron y se dieron un vistazo más en los espejos mientras daban los últimos retoques a sus atuendos o maquillaje. Miguel volteó a ver a Keyne, quien ya se acercaba a él, vistiendo sólo un chaleco de vinil y unos pantalones del mismo material, así que era posible mirar sus abdominales sin problema, como todos ahí. A pesar de que Rivera sabía a lo demás que se dedicaba Keyne, no había imaginado que le tocaría verlo así.

—Muy bien, _morenito_ , te toca ir a tomar un lugar para que veas el show — Keyne le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le tomaba por ambos hombros, inclinándose lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de su rostro —. Y otra cosa, sabes que yo no me hago el desentendido si me llega una invitación _privada,_ para que no te extrañe si después me pierdes de vista y no puedo acompañarte.

—Claro, no te preocupes por eso — asintió Miguel, sabía que Keyne sí aceptaba el tipo de invitaciones más íntimas, lo había visto en el otro club donde eran los músicos, y supuso que aquí haría lo mismo —. Probablemente ni siquiera me quede toda la noche.

—De acuerdo, entonces si ya no te veo por hoy, después hablaremos y me dirás si aun te convence esto.

—Está bien — Miguel le sonrió, porque a pesar de que no era la mejor opción meterse en un lugar así, Keyne estaba dispuesto a ayudarle —. Gracias por traerme, _Magic Mike_ — bromeó.

—Mal chiste, Miguel — le dio un pequeño golpe el hombro, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Hizo caso y salió a tomar un asiento en un rincón esperando a que comenzara el show. La música sonaba más alta, las personas comenzaban a llegar, la barra de bebidas comenzaba a trabajar, las luces bajaron y un reflector quedó apuntando al escenario más grande.

Pocos minutos después la música se tornó más sensual, y entonces los _bailarines_ comenzaron a salir. Miguel notó que no fueron todos; sólo dos chicas, y dos chicos. Y como no lo había esperado, los vio llevar a cabo una coreografía en conjunto, con pasos lentos y provocativos que hacía que toda la atención se centrara ahí. Poco después de un acalorado show, tres de ellos volvieron a atrás y sólo quedó una de las mujeres. Ella se aceró al tubo y con movimientos que a Miguel le parecieron más divertidos que sensuales, comenzó una nueva danza. Todo era más o menos como lo había esperado.

Pero en el trascurso de la noche, y después de unos cuantos bailes en solitario en el tubo de otros bailarines, volvió a mostrarse otra coreografía en grupo, entre los que estaban participando notó a Keyne. Era un baile menos delicado, y no ocupaban del tubo, y ahí ya comenzaron a quitarse de la ropa que llevaban. Luego de lo que pareció ser un breve descanso de bailes, ahora fue turno de un show más elaborado. Una de las chicas salió con una ropa más llamativa y ocupó otros accesorios para hacer un performance, poco a poco se quitaba la ropa, y casi al finalizar su pieza, había quedado sólo con un pequeñísimo tutú que alcanzaba a cubrirle la mitad del trasero.

No le escandalizaba de ninguna manera, en realidad hasta lo consideraba entretenido, sólo que Miguel continuaba sin poder imaginarse hacer algo como aquello. No podría.

Revisó la hora, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, además tenía hambre. Buscó a Keyne con la mirada para despedirse de él, pero no lo encontró, así que sólo le mandó un mensaje de texto despidiéndose. Salió del lugar rumbo a lo que por el momento era su hogar.

****************

Tres días más transcurrieron.

Días en que Miguel se mantuvo distante de los callejones, pues no le correspondía trabajar en esos momentos, y tampoco quería encontrarse con Hiro _por casualidad._ Era estúpido querer evitarlo, pero seguía demasiado avergonzado. El sólo recuerdo de que estuvo a punto de besarle y fue rechazado, le seguía provocando querer darse de topes contra una pared.

Sólo que Hiro le llamó en ocasiones, y Miguel no encontró valor para ignorarlo, pero terminaba rápidamente diciéndole que estaba demasiado ocupado. _“¿Podemos hablar?”,_ preguntaba Hiro y Miguel se apresuraba a encontrar una excusa, porque Hamada no quería tener esa charla por medio de una llamada, sino que pedía verle, y Rivera se sabía aun más incapaz de poder mirarle directamente mientras el otro chico decía cualquier cosa de forma amable para romperle el corazón. Así que continuaría postergando eso. _Mi familia me acaba de romper en pedazos de nuevo, espera un poco más tu turno, Hiro,_ pensaba lastimosamente. Patético, justo como se sabía.

Miguel se distrajo esos días yendo a jugar soccer como acostumbraba; no sólo era el juego, sino que estaba con un grupo de personas que eran agradables y más relajadas, ignorando todo lo que sucedía en los callejones. Por ello también continuaba yendo a la biblioteca, leyendo las lecciones que suponía debió ver en preparatoria, tomando las clases gratuitas que en ciertos días impartían ahí. A veces necesitaba ese respiro, estar en otro lugar que le hiciera olvidar por momentos en dónde se encontraba él.

Uno de esos días, saliendo de la biblioteca, y al pasar por la pizarra donde se colocan anuncios de eventos y varias novedades más, Miguel encontró un aviso donde buscaban voz para una banda de jazz. Sin pensarlo mucho no dudó en tomarle una fotografía al anuncio para que quedara registrado en su celular las fechas de audición, el lugar y el número telefónico disponible. ¿Qué más daba intentarlo?

Pero antes, también tenía que hablar con Keyne al respecto del otro posible empleo. Y justo lo vería esa noche, pues le correspondía trabajar en el club en los callejones.

Hiro no sabía si tendría que darse por vencido con Miguel. Entendía que el chico lo estaba evadiendo, a pesar de sus respuestas con tono amable cuando le respondía las llamadas. Bien, Hiro tampoco había insistido demasiado, sólo un par de llamadas en esos tres días, pero comprendió que sería imposible que Miguel aceptara verle así. Por lo que esa noche acudiría a los callejones esperando encontrarse con él.

Asistió a las peleas robóticas y más tarde decidió pasarse al club donde ese día (recordó) cantaba Miguel.

Decidió llegar tarde y no desde que comenzara la velada, pues lo que quería era tener tiempo para que ellos hablaran. Entonces parecía buena idea llegar cerca de la hora para cerrar. Podría estar un rato, escucharle cantar, verle y asegurarse de que el chico se encontraba bien; sonriendo y coqueteando con aquellos ojos como solía hacerlo al cantar.

Entró al lugar, y curiosamente muy pocas personas le ofrecieron su compañía al instante, quizás ya se habían dado cuenta que él no iba en busca de lo que la mayoría iba a encontrar a ese sitio. La banda tocaba, y Miguel cantaba, pero era una canción que ya estaba finalizando. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas de atrás, pues era donde aún quedaban pocos lugares desocupados. Esta vez un _mesero_ fue quién le ofreció una bebida, así que Hiro pidió simplemente una cerveza. No quería nada fuerte, no estaba ahí para beber despreocupadamente, nunca hacía tal cosa, pero ahí habría que consumir para pasar como un cliente más.

La canción que habían estado interpretando terminó. Miró cómo Miguel se giraba a mirara a sus compañeros, compartieron unas palabras que nadie más podía alcanzar a escuchar, lo vio asentir, y cuando se volvió al micrófono, Hiro pudo distinguir cómo Miguel respiraba profundamente sin mirara al frente. Llamó su atención que Miguel no sonreía, y no había chispa coqueta en sus ojos.

El sujeto que estaba delante de un piano viejo comenzó a tocar, dando inicio a la canción, así que Miguel alzó la mirada hasta entonces.

— **_Love for sale. Appetizing young love for sale._** _[Se vende amor. Apetitoso amor joven a la venta]_ — comenzó a cantar Miguel, en una voz suave, sonando casi dulce —. **_Love that’s fresh and still unspoiled. Love that’s only slightly soiled._** _[Amor que es fresco y todavía puro. Amor que sólo está un poco manchado] —_ Hiro notó que varias cabezas voltearon al escenario, muy probablemente por la letra que Miguel se encontraba cantando. Casi lucía justo así, joven, fresco y puro. Sólo que el cantante seguía reusándose a mirar a alguien en específico.

**_Love for sale_ ** _  
[Amor en venta]_

— ** _Who, who will buy? Who would like to sample my supply?_** _[¿Quién lo compraría?_ _¿A quién le gustaría probar mi oferta?]_ — Miguel cerró de nuevo los ojos mientras dejaba salir su canto y disfrutaba de la melodía. — **_Who’s prepared to pay the price for a trip to paradise?_** _[¿Quién está dispuesto a pagar el precio por un viaje al paraíso?]_ — Rivera había dejado el coqueteo varias noches atrás, no estaba apostando para ver quién era capaz de pagar todavía por un poco de su afecto. Sólo se preguntaba sinceramente si alguien estaría dispuesto a estar con una persona tan _desagradable_ como él. Sentía que sólo podía ofrecer amor.

**_Love for sale  
_ ** _[Amor en venta]_

— ** _Let the poets pipe of love in their childish way. I know every type of love better far than they_** _[Deja a los poetas enfrascados en su amor de manera infantil._ _Yo conozco cada tipo de amor mejor que ellos]_ — conocía más de desamor, pero era cierto, no se había quedado pensando que sólo había un amor dulce e infantil, sino también uno desesperado, falso, de sólo un momento — **_If you want the thrill of love, I’ve been through the mill of love._** ** _Old love, new love._** ** _Every love but true love._** _[Si quieres la emoción del amor, yo he pasado por las tempestades del amor. Amor viejo, amor nuevo. Cada amor, pero amor verdadero.] —_ cada uno un tipo de amor diferente, que le había dejado espinitas en el corazón, y aun así podría arriesgarse a sufrirlo de nuevo.

**_Love for sale  
_ ** _[Amor en venta]_

— ** _Appetizing young love for sale_** _[Apetitoso amor joven a la venta]_ — miró superficialmente a su alrededor, fácilmente alcanzando a notar tres pares de ojos puestos en él. ¿Tal vez podría, una última vez, hacer lo de antes? No importaba mucho en realidad — **_If you want to buy my wares, follow me and climb the stairs_** _[Si quieres comprar mis mercancías, sígueme y sube las escaleras.] —_ sonrió, pero no por coquetería, sino porque le pareció ridículo que justo las escaleras del club llevaban a las habitaciones dónde se disfrutaba del amor comprado. Definitivamente no se imaginaba subiendo esas escaleras con aquel propósito.

**_Love for sale  
_ ** _[Amor en venta]_

Esa era última canción de esa noche, y Miguel hubiera preferido largarse de inmediato a su departamento, pero ya había acordado quedarse a discutir con Keyne respecto al _favor_ que le había pedido hace unos días. Sólo le agradecería, y le informaría que _siempre no, eso de bailar y encuerarse no es para mí, lo mío es cantar insinuaciones y luego hacerme el ingenuo, sí._ Volvió a sonreír débilmente por sus pensamientos estúpidos.

Quitó el micrófono y se volteó a los otros que ya estaban recogiendo también algunos instrumentos y los cables.

—Al perecer ya estás en la mira de algunos — murmuró Erik, uno de sus compañeros de banda, al acercarse a él. Se lo decía de forma divertida, ignorando que Miguel ya no buscaba eso.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve, morenito, que ese dinero se te va — Keyne también se acercó al escucharlos, también animándole.

—No, yo… — carraspeó, aguantándose las ganas de voltear y encontrarse con aquellas miradas —, yo ya no lo hago. Ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo.

—Oh, entiendo — dijo Erik, deshaciendo su sonrisa traviesa, sustituyéndola con una más amigable.

—No era nada malo lo que hacías — Keyne dijo con obviedad —. Y si ahora te avergüenzas con algo así, ¿cómo vas a poder bailar sensualmente enfrente de tantos? — habló, haciendo un rápido movimiento sugestivo mientras parecía divertido.

—¿Cómo? — Erik pareció sorprendido, y volvió su mirada a Miguel — ¿Vas a trabajar con él?

—Se está animando, ¿verdad? — Keyne le abrazó rápidamente por los hombros, antes de alejarse para ir a guardar su instrumento.

—No voy a trabajar bailando como él — aclaró Miguel, pero Keyne ya se había alejado, así que sólo le platicó a Erik —. Sí lo pensé, e incluso le pregunté si él podría ayudarme con eso. Pero ya me di cuenta que no podría con ello. Sólo, ya sabes, necesito otro empleo.

—Eres un tarado, Miguel — Erik le dio un leve empujó —. También podías preguntarme a mí. No sabía que estabas buscando empleo y por eso no te lo comenté antes, pero sabes que trabajo en un minimarket, ¿verdad?, pues frecuentemente están buscando personal para cubrir el horario nocturno. Sería fácil que obtuvieras un lugar, más fácil si yo hablo bien de ti.

—¿Trabajar en un minimarket? ¿Horario nocturno? — Miguel hizo una mueca — Erik, gracias, pero ¿cómo le haré?, trabajo dos noches aquí — le dijo, sin mencionar que en realidad no tenía su documentación en regla, ninguna maldita documentación en realidad, y por eso le cerraron la puerta en la cara repetidas veces cuando trato de buscar algo mejor antes de caer en los callejones.

—Sé que te preocupa más que eso — Erik bajó más la voz —. Pero puedo ver si hacen una excepción contigo al pedir tu ID. Mira, te he visto decaído, no quieres tomar la opción de Keyne, tampoco quieres sacar más dinero aquí como antes. Estás pasando una mala racha y sólo quiero darte otra opción. Piénsalo, ¿ok? No hay prisa de cualquier modo, nadie dura en el horario nocturno, así que hay vacantes todo el tiempo. Pero tú ya te acostumbraste a vivir de noche, ¿no? — le dio un leve empujón de broma.

—Lo voy a pensar, gracias — aceptó Miguel — Todavía tengo que hablar con Keyne.

Todavía había una cantidad considerable de gente en el club, y Miguel continuaba conversando con sus compañeros, así que Hiro no intentó acercarse. Sólo se recargó mejor en el respaldo de la silla y dio el último trago a su cerveza esperando una oportunidad para acercarse. Sólo que parecía que la suerte tampoco le acompañaría esa noche, pues de entre las personas que continuaban en el lugar, distinguió a un par de sujetos con los que había tenido un malentendido más temprano, cuando estuvo en las robo-peleas. Sólo un par de idiotas que no parecían saber perder. Habían amenazo a Hamada con quitarle el dinero que ellos sentían les correspondía. Hiro no les hizo mucho caso, considerándolos sólo dos escandalosos, pero al parecer querían seguir molestando.

Parecía que preguntaban algo a uno de los hombres que funcionaban como guardias del club. Tal vez sí lo habían estado esperando, y entonces era probable que lo hayan visto entrar aquí. Hiro gruñó, discretamente se levantó de la silla y caminó al lado contario, dispuesto a salir por la puerta trasera. No quería hacer ningún tipo de escandalo ahí, mucho menos con Miguel observando.

—Hora de hablar de negocios, Miguel — dijo Keyne, regresando con un par de tragos y mostrándoselos sonriente al moreno, dando pocos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa más cercana — Entonces, ¿qué decidiste? ¿Qué te pareció ese club? — comenzó a preguntar, una vez que ambos se sentaron, deslizando uno de los vasos hacia él.

—No voy a mentir. Fue entretenido — confesó Miguel — Pero, no creo poder dedicarme a eso. Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo — le dio una mirada tímida.

—No fue nada, no te preocupes — Keyne negó de inmediato, restándole importancia mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida —. Aunque me hubiera encantado ser compañeros también allá, entiendo que no quieras hacerlo. Siendo sincero, me sorprendió que tú me pidieras algo así, pero no te iba a cuestionar al respecto.

—Creí que, al estar acostumbrado a esto, sería capaz de hacerlo — Miguel sólo jugueteaba con el vaso, pero poco después se decidió a darle un rápido sorbo.

—No es que estés acostumbrado, Miguel, sino que aprendiste a soportarlo — su amigo le habló más suave.

—Tal vez tienes razón — murmuró.

—Hey, no pongas esa mueca — Keyne le pico una mejilla, Miguel sonrió ladinamente —. No poder trabajar bailando y quitándote la ropa no es el fin del mundo.

—No es por eso — Miguel se quejó, queriendo guardar una risa —. Es…, nada importante.

—Creo sospechar — estrechó sus ojos, mirándole graciosamente —. Extrañas a Nancy.

—Podría decirse eso — se encogió de hombros. No era del todo falso que la extrañara, pero prefería saberla a salvo y recuperándose con el apoyo de su familia. Pero ahora no era justo eso lo que le tenía en este estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué planes tienes? — preguntó de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué vas hacer saliendo de aquí? — preguntó más específicamente.

—Ir a casa — el moreno respondió con simpleza.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo? — Keyne lazó esa pregunta más, sólo que ahora con el gesto coqueto de nuevo, inclinándose sobre la mesa para llegar más cerca, ensanchando su sonrisa ladina en el proceso.

Miguel fue capaz de entender perfectamente aquella propuesta, sólo que no se la había esperado, por ello quedó simplemente mirándole con sus ojos bien abiertos, sin alejarse de la cercanía ahora impuesta.

—… Bueno — Miguel respondió, entes de poder pensarlo completamente.

—Genial — Keyne, no rompió su sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie — Iré por mi chaqueta y mi mochila que dejé en la oficina de Delilah.

—De acuerdo — Miguel intentó sonreír despreocupadamente, pero de pronto se sintió nervioso, no estaba muy convencido — Te espero afuera, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto — Keyne asintió — Prefieres que no murmuren nada, ¿cierto?

—Sí, es eso — rió nerviosamente — Bueno, yo…, saldré por la puerta trasera.

—No tardaré — avisó y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Delilah.

Entonces Miguel caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta trasera para salir. ¿De verdad lo esperaría? ¿Se iría con él? _Carajo, carajo, carajo._ Sólo sería cosa de una noche, ¿cierto? No tendría que significar nada, y no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, aunque nunca con un hombre. Sólo que…

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpó apresuradamente cuando chocó con alguien.

Escuchó que la otra persona murmuró un insulto, pero lo dejó pasar, sólo sentía prisa por salir de ahí. Pero casi detiene su paso cuando escuchó que una de las personas con las que chocó preguntó por _Hiro Hamada_ a uno de los bartender. Miguel les volteó a ver, lucían molestos porque al parecer nadie les había dado una respuesta que esperaban. ¿Hiro estaba en problemas? Miró rápidamente alrededor, ya había muy pocas personas, así que era fácil distinguir que Hiro no estaba ahí. ¿Había estado esa noche?

Llegó a la puerta trasera, la empujó para que se abriera y finalmente salir. Quería tomar un respiro tranquilo, pero juntamente se encontró de inmediato con Hiro. Dio un pequeño brinco por el susto y la sorpresa. La expresión de Hamada delataba que tampoco había esperado verlo salir por ahí. Tal vez estaba evadiendo a los otros hombres que preguntaban por él. Entonces sí estaba en problemas. Maldición.

—Miguel — Hiro fue el primero en hablar e intentar acercarse.

Pero Miguel al estar todavía cerca de la puerta distinguió aquellas voces molestas que preguntaban por Hamada. Se escuchaban cerca, así que seguramente también pretendían salir por ahí mismo. _No, no, no._

Sólo atinó a tomar a Hiro de la muñeca y jalarlo casi al fondo del callejón, mientras seguía viendo la puerta recelosamente.

—Alguien te busca, no parecen muy contentos — Miguel le dijo.

—Lo sé — respondió Hiro, siguiendo a Miguel — Los estaba esperando.

—¿Quieres pelear? — Miguel frunció el ceño.

—No, pero ellos ya están aquí y-

No pudo dejar terminar a Hiro, pues la puerta estaba siendo abierta. Miguel se detuvo, se recargó en la pared y jaló frente a él a Hiro, alcanzó a tomar con ambas manos detrás de su cuello para colocarle el gorro de la sudadera que traía y así tapar un poco del rostro de Hamada.

—Sígueme la corriente — Miguel le dijo bajito, entrelazando sus manos tras la nuca de Hiro, para jalarle más cerca y hacer que bajara su rostro.

Hamada sólo atinó a colocar sus manos en la pared, para no caer sobre Miguel. Entendía qué hacía; fingir un beso, ocultándolo un poco, para que aquellos hombres no lo vieran, y no indagaran en la supuesta “pareja” que parecía tener un momento en el callejón casi oscuro.

Los ojos de Miguel se ocultaban tras la cara de Hiro, también ayudado por el gorro de la sudadera que hacía más sombra en sus rostros, así podía ver discretamente cuando aquellos sujetos salieron, echaron un rápido vistazo al callejón y les miraron, pero sólo pusieron una mueca incómoda desviando rápidamente la mirada a otro lado. Los escucharon maldecir y seguidamente salir del callejón. _Bien, había funcionado._

Miguel suspiró aliviado cuando los supo ya lejos, pero entonces volvió su mirada a enfrente, notando lo cerca que estaba Hiro, y cómo los ojos de éste le miraban fijamente, casi sin inmutarse por la cercanía. El corazón de Rivera latió más de prisa, y estaba por alejarse y disculparse, cuando alguien más salió por aquella puerta: Keyne. Así que no se movió, sólo mirando de nuevo discretamente hacia ese punto.

Su amigo también se detuvo, mirando alrededor, sólo que cuando su vista cayó en ellos pareció más curioso que incómodo. Él sí podía distinguir a Miguel, o al menos la ropa con la que lo vio.

—Y ni siquiera me tardé — se quejó Keyne infantilmente, aunque no sonara molesto —. Bien, diviértete, Miguel — el mencionado agachó la mirada, esperando que Keyne también terminara de salir del callejón.

Una vez solos, Miguel soltó a Hiro, sólo que éste tardó más en dejar de acorralarlo contra la pared, cosa a la que no le prestó demasiada atención por andarse regañando mentalmente; y es que debió rechazar la invitación de Keyne desde el inicio en lugar de ahuyentarlo con esto, fingiendo que se iría con alguien más. _Mierda… ¡Hiro!_ Alzó la mirada rápidamente, casi temeroso.

—Lo siento — Miguel se apresuró a decir — ¡Maldición, lo siento! Sólo quería ocultarte de ellos, y luego yo…

—También buscabas esconderte de alguien — Hiro dio un paso hacia atrás, dejándole espacio, pero Miguel continuó recargado en la pared.

—Sí. Lo siento — Miguel se llevó una mano a la frente, lamentándose — No quería hacer las cosas de nuevo incómodas para ti. Demonios, te debo tantas disculpas, ¿cierto?

—No me debes ninguna disculpa — Hiro enarcó una de sus cejas —. Pero necesito saber, ese chico del que te escondiste, ¿te molestaba?

Miguel retiró la mano de su frente para poder mirara a Hiro, corroborando que su semblante se volvió igual de serio que como se escuchó su pregunta. Miguel negó de inmediato, porque claro que no lo estaba molestando, sólo que Miguel sigue siendo un idiota que se mete dónde no debe.

 _No puedo seguir haciendo esto,_ pensó, convenciéndose definitivamente. Tal vez si volvía rápido dentro del club aún alcanzaría a Erik para decirle que sí, que prefería trabajar en un minimarket para comenzar a hacer las cosas bien…, o al menos no tan jodidas.

—No, él no me molestaba. Fue mi error — le aclaró a Hiro, mientras caminaba para acercarse a la puerta.

—Miguel… — llamó Hiro, algo dubitativo, mientras lo veía alejarse.

—Debo regresar a algo — señaló, sin detener su paso, pero volteando a mirarle — Lo siento, Hiro, una vez más. Quisiera seguir disculpándome, pero necesito arreglar algo.

Hiro quedó de nuevo en el lugar donde Miguel lo dejó, sólo con el débil recuerdo de la sensación que dejó el aliento cálido del moreno sobre sus labios.

 _Tal vez en otra ocasión_ , pensó para sí.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Sentir

 

 

… O tal vez no debería dejar que Miguel lo evadiera de nuevo.

Hiro dio un par de pasos dispuesto a volver a entrar al club justo como lo acaba de hacer Miguel, pero una alerta fue recibida en su teléfono celular; señal de que ocurría algún problema en el que probablemente le gustaría intervenir.

Detuvo su andar, mientras se disponía a revisar en qué consistía el problema, pero una maldición escapó de sus labios, ya que tampoco quería dejar que Miguel se escabullera de él. Sólo que ahora tendría que irse a ocupar de otro asunto.

Definitivamente un robo de armas diseñadas en Krei Tech era algo que no podía ignorar.

Se alejó lo más rápido de ahí mientras llamaba a _skymax_ para obtener su traje, y a Baymax, por si necesitaría su ayuda.

**************

Miguel aun pudo alcanzar a Erik. Al entrar de nuevo al club miró al chico todavía platicando con uno de los bartender que ya se encontraba limpiando la barra, pues el lugar estaba pronto a cerrar por ese día. Erik le miró y Miguel le sonrió esperando cerca, en un gesto de que quería hablar con él, su amigo le asintió y todavía tardó un par de minutos en terminar aquella charla con el otro empleado.

El guardia ya estaba avisándole a las pocas personas que quedaban dentro que pronto sería hora de cerrar, así que todavía algunos indecisos se apresuraban a contratar el servicio de alguna de las chicas o chicos que ofrecían compañía; después de todo, el horario de atención de aquellos chicos era mucho más flexible, por lo que la parte de arriba del club donde estaban algunas habitaciones permanecía abierta más tiempo.  Pudo ver otro par de parejas que subían por aquellas escaleras, y de nuevo le era imposible imaginarse a sí mismo recorrer ese camino escaleras arriba a punto de hacer lo mismo que aquellas personas por el dinero. Pero como quiera que fuera, le gustaba el club, o se había acostumbrado a cómo funcionaba, pero al parecer era tiempo de decidir continuar o no.

—¿Qué sucede, Miguel? — preguntó Erik cuando se desocupó en su otra charla y pudo acercarse a Rivera — Creí que te habías ido…, y junto con Keyne.

—Yo… no, es que… ¿Nos viste? — de pronto sintió un poco de vergüenza al recordar tal insinuación y su torpeza — Como sea, eso no importa. Lo que quiero decirte es que acepto tu ayuda a conseguir un… mejor empleo. ¿El favor sigue en pie?

—Claro, amigo — Erik le sonrió suavemente — Yo hablaré con mi jefe para que te den prioridad a la hora de contratar. Y de acuerdo a eso te avisaré a qué hora y donde debes presentarte.

—Muy bien, gracias — Miguel soltó un respiro ansioso — Dices que sería horario nocturno, ¿verdad?

—Es donde hay vacantes — asintió —. Y es trabajar seis días a la semana, así que…

—Tendré que dejar de venir aquí — Miguel murmuró, mirando de nuevo alrededor.

—Podrías negociar tu día de descanso, para que coincida con la noche en la que vienes a tocar aquí — propuso Erik.

—Canto dos noches aquí — le recordó Miguel, pues con esa banda estaba un día, y el otro es con una banda distinta; la variedad que quería ofrecer Delilah, y por lo que Miguel había mostrado su versatilidad.

—Podrías volver a venir sólo una noche.

—Estoy seguro de que Delilah se molestaría — Miguel se desanimó —. Le rogué que me dejara cantar más de una noche, y cuando finalmente me lo da, yo no tardo en desecharlo. Preferirá despedirme, lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué prefieres? — Erik preguntó y supo que así era, tendría que decidir.

—Supongo que tengo que arriesgarme de una manera diferente ahora.

 _¡Voy a ser músico!,_ había gritado hace varios años atrás, con toda la emoción y determinación. Parte de lo que le motivo a irse de casa y luego del país había sido alimentado por ese mismo deseo de ser músico. No le interesaba ser famoso, sólo quería ser músico, así que vería cómo resultaría esta nueva posibilidad de empleo nuevo; si lo obtenía soportaría lo necesario hasta hallar una nueva oportunidad de seguir cumpliendo su sueño. Por ahora tendrá que concentrarse en lo que ha venido haciendo los últimos cuatro años; tratar de sobrevivir, sólo que ahora lo haría de la forma lenta, ya sin engaños, mañas, coqueteos y rapidez. Esperaba que la moralidad esta vez sirviera de algo.

Quedó conversando más tiempo con Erik, enfrascándose en banalidades, animándose a beber un trago en lo que conversaban. El momento en que el club cerraba para los clientes llegó, y Delilah salió de su oficina para hablar con un par de empleados, y Miguel pensó si sería buena idea irle comentando algo. _“Puede ser que ya no pueda trabajar aquí”,_ podría decirle, pero no, era pronto para saber si sucedería aquello. Así que continuó charlando con Erik y con otro de los chicos, sólo que al parecer su amigo no tenía intenciones de retirarse pronto, y Miguel prefería llegar ya a casa, por lo que unos minutos después decidió despedirse y salir de ahí.

A pesar de ir de madrugada, en los callejones solía haber actividad aun a esas horas, pues era común ver a gente metida en sus propios asuntos. Una vez fuera de esa zona, las calles volvían a ser silenciosas y solitarias. Sólo que esa vez todo estaba desierto. Era fácil notar la inactividad incluso de los rincones donde siempre había alguien vendiendo o consumiendo drogas. Miguel permaneció curioso unos segundos, pero continuó su camino sin detenerse.

A una calle de haber salido de ese nido, el sonido de unas patrullas de policía le sobresaltó, pues además de ser ruidosas en medio del silencio, iban a gran velocidad. Por reflejo intentó ocultarse de alguna forma, espero a que se alejaran mucho más y entonces reanudó sus pasos. Pero tendría que hacer un pequeño cambio en su ruta, pues las patrullas habían tomado el rumbo por el que él iba a continuar, y definitivamente no quería toparse con el problema que estuviera ocurriendo.

***************

Se lo repitió demasiadas veces a Krei, que fabricar tales armas sería peligroso porque _manos equivocadas_ las iban a querer obtener, pero Alistair se aferró, aunque queriéndole ocular los avances dejándole fuera de aquellos proyectos. Y ahora aquí estaba, enfrentando a cinco tipos que le atacaban con las armas recién robadas.

Había alcanzado a interceptar a dos de ellos aun cerca del edificio de Krei Tech. Tal vez no se habían esperado que él llegaría tan rápido, pero aun así sólo alcanzó a detener a dos de ellos con ayuda de Baymax. Los otros tres habían intentado escapar con ayuda de propulsores también robados; fácil de identificar por el diseño y colores que usaba Krei.

Dejó inconsciente y atados al par que había quedado fuera, para que la policía que seguro venía en camino tuviera algo con que entretenerse mientras él se encargaba de los otros. Entonces había subido a Baymax para seguir a los demás por el aire.

En medio de su persecución, le habían atacado con proyectiles, y el primero que había detonado parecía un tipo de gas, el cual por el momento no le preocupó por el casco le protegía a él y a Baymax no podría ocasionarle daño. Pero los demás disparos que le siguieron no fueron de gas; los ladrones habían identificado cuáles armas a usar. Así que ellos quedaron esquivando los ataques mientras seguían volado y acercándose a ellos.

—Son explosivos y armas perforadoras, ten cuidado — le dijo a Baymax —. Prepara el puño cohete.

—No podré coordinar el tiro para tres blancos — anunció el robot luego del escaneo.

—No importa, concéntrate en uno — pidió Hiro —. Que sea la distracción para los otros dos mientras nos acercamos más.

—Está bien — Baymax alzó el puño, enfocando el blanco —. Tengo el objetivo en la mira.

—En cuanto dispares, iré solo — avisó Hiro —. Iré por el de la izquierda, tu por el de la derecha.

—Entendido.

Hiro se incorporó un poco, a la vez que activaba los propulsores en la espalda de su propia armadura para estar listo. Entonces Baymax disparó con su puño y Hiro se despegó por completo del robot para volar por su cuenta y tomar la dirección hacia el que sería su objetivo. Fue con la velocidad suficiente para poder acercarse por completo sin recibir ningún disparo, ya que el ataque de Baymax hacia el otro sujeto le había distraído por un par de segundos.

Le tomó por un brazo y el cuello, agregó más velocidad y lo llevó hacia abajo, hasta estrellarlo contra el techo de un edificio, mientras el sujeto dispara sin coordinación ni ninguna puntería.  A pesar del fuerte impacto, aquel hombre también llevaba un equipo de protección que le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, pero no pareció del todo herido, así que Hiro se apresuró a quitarle las armas que llevaba antes de que pudiera incorporarse. Aun así el sujeto parecía no querer quedar luciendo indefenso, por lo que no dudó en abalanzarse hacia Hamada para propinarle varios golpes, pues los guantes que llevaba también le protegían. Lamentablemente, ese hombre sólo contaba con gafas protectoras, así que mientras Hiro logró retenerle ambos brazos, no dudó en propinarle un duro cabezazo con la fuerza del casco incluida.

El tipo quedó por demás aturdido, así que Hiro le soltó y el otro no tardó en caer al suelo, quedando cerca de la orilla del edificio. Hamada entonces llamó con calma a uno de sus _skymaxes_ que iban recolectando las armas r _ecuperadas_. Después de que el robot apareciera y recogiera lo debido, Hiro simplemente estiró una de sus piernas para empujar al ladrón, haciéndolo caer desde lo alto del edificio.

 _Más entretención para la policía,_ consideró con simplicidad.

Ahora tendría que buscar a Baymax y averiguar si estaba manteniendo todo bajo control. Activó de nuevo sus propulsores, y mientras volaba ocupó el propio scanner con el que contaba su casco y le buscó. Estaba unas calles alejado y volando a un nivel más bajo, aun enfrentándose al tipo restante. Se apresuró a llegar hasta allá.

Baymax sólo había podido mantenerse esquivando cada ataque, sin poder acercarse lo suficiente para someter al tipo, pero pareció ver una oportunidad en cuanto el otro se distrajo al ver llegar a Hiro, así que el robot apuntó de nuevo con su puño cohete. Pero el tipo alcanzó a esquivarle al escabullirse detrás de otro edifico, provocando que el puño chocase con una pared, aunque ese mismo escombro que cayó por el impacto le haya echo soltar una de las armas, lo cual Hiro aprovechó y la tomó antes de que el otro pudiera recuperarla. Aunque claro, no dudó también en apuntarle con ella.

—Hiro — llamó Baymax, de repente escuchándose alarmado, mandando su voz sólo por los comunicadores que ellos compartían en sus cascos, para que nadie más pudiera escucharle.

—Prepara el puño de nuevo.

—Hiro — una vez más, manteniendo la comunicación _privada_ — Detecté que Miguel está cerca de cruzar esta calle.

—¡Maldición! ¡El puño a mi señal, Baymax! — ordenó con más severidad.

Baymax apuntó, y Hiro disparó, notando que a pesar de que el sujeto haya querido seguir esquivándole logró atravesarle una de las piernas con el disparo.

—¡Ahora! — ordenó al robot.

Baymax obedeció y disparó el puño, pero no fue el único que mandó un ataque, pues el otro sujeto aun entre su herida y el querer seguir esquivando, alcanzó a disparar una vez más. El puño derribó al hombre, pero el disparó que éste mandó también hizo impacto en Hiro, que aunque igual trato de esquivarle, no lo logró.

—Hiro — llamó Baymax, al verle caer, comenzando a volar hacia él.

Hamada maldecía mientras caía casi sin control, pues aquella bala sólo había perforado uno de sus propulsores y alcanzado a dañar el otro, y aunque ya no pudiera mantenerse arriba volando, todavía tenía un poco de control en su caída, pero no estaba sirviendo de mucho. Menos si se distraía por querer observar a dónde había caído el otro sujeto…, además, Baymax había mencionado a Miguel. _Mierda_.

Estaba a nada de tocar el suelo, y supo, estaba seguro de que aun habría podido esquivar aquella esquina del edificio, pero una idea estúpida y desesperada se había proyectado en su mente. Entonces su hombro golpeo con aquella esquina, un quejido de dolor se le escapó y terminó por caer al suelo.

El robot no le había alcanzado, así que llegó un segundo después junto a él. Esperaba que ahora que había llamado a _skymax_ fuese más veloz.

—¡Ve tras el ladrón! — Hamada ordenó.

—Hiro, tu hombro se dislocó — señaló Baymax.

—¿Y qué? — gruñó — Estaré bien, pero necesito que te deshagas del último, ¡ahora! Está herido y lo derribaste, así que sé rápido.

—Pero-

—¿A qué distancia está Miguel? — preguntó, mientras comenzaba a deshacerse del traje, viendo que skymax estaba acercándose.

—Quince metros.

—¡No dejes que el ladrón escape! En cuanto termines vuelves a casa — ordenó apresuradamente. Skymax llegó a su lado y Hiro comenzó a meter su traje ahí, quedando con su ropa ordinaria — ¡Largo!

Ambos robots se marcharon apresuradamente, Hiro sólo alcanzó a arrastrarse más hacia la esquina por la que Baymax había señalado que venía Miguel, una vez en el lugar que consideraba adecuado comenzó a levantarse, con el cuidado de no golpearse en el brazo del hombro dislocado.

—¿H-Hiro? — la voz de Miguel no tardó en escucharse. Hamada se volteó y le miró, notándolo sorprendido y algo asustado — ¿Qué te pasó?

—Mi hombro se dislocó — dijo, con una leve mueca de molestia. Miguel terminó por acercarse a él.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué te sucedió? — cuestionó preocupado, luego sus párpados se abrieron más — ¿Fue _él_?

—¿Quién?

—El de la armadura; _Fukitsu —_ Miguel murmuró, y miró alrededor — Yo vi patrullas y quise evitar ese camino, pero lo vi a él y al más grande volando. ¿Ellos te hicieron esto?

—No, fue en una pequeña riña.

—¿Los chicos que te buscaban en el club?

—Sí — mintió.

—Maldición — se quejó y le miró con pena — Déjame ayudarte al menos acompañándote. ¿ _B_ puede arreglar también esto?

—Él puede.

—Genial. Vamos.

Asintió, y Miguel le tomó por un momento del codo de su brazo no herido para comenzar a caminar juntos, pero pronto retiró el contacto y tomó más distancia entre ellos. Era algo que habría qué resolver, así como lo demás que quería decirle, por ello qué mejor que conducirlo a su casa.

Había sabido que Miguel estaría dispuesto a _ayudarlo._

Y Hiro estuvo dispuesto a dislocarse un hombro para obtener aquello.

¿Cómo podía ser el _amor_ tan caprichoso?

El camino fue en silencio, Miguel sólo volteaba a mirarle cuando a Hiro se le escapaba un ruido de molestia por el brazo lesionado, entonces el moreno parecía querer acercarse a él y tocarlo, pues alzaba un poco sus manos, pero inmediatamente las hacía puños y las volvía a mantener a sus costados, y ponía medio paso más de distancia entre ellos.

Al llegar al apartamento Hiro se sintió aliviado de que Baymax ya se encontrara ahí, recibiéndoles en la puerta, con su figura blanca y rechoncha carente de toda apariencia amenazadora.

—Hiro, debo atenderte — avisó el robot, mientras los tres entraban al apartamento. Hamada sólo asintió.

Miguel les miró adentrarse más, mientras él prefirió quedarse muy cerca de la puerta, todavía manteniéndola abierta para no tardar en irse. Sólo quería asegurarse de que _B_ pudiera arreglar el brazo de Hiro, sino lo acompañaría a un hospital. Estaba por preguntarle directamente al robot, cuando éste volteó su cabeza hacia él.

—Miguel, ¿podías traer un poco de hielo de la nevera? — pidió _B_ — Al cuarto médico; por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha — indicó mientras seguía caminando junto a Hiro.

—… Sí.

Tuvo que cerrar entonces la puerta, caminó hasta la cocina, buscó un paño limpio abriendo un par de cajones y sacó hielo de la nevera. Con el hielo en el paño, Miguel caminó rápidamente hasta donde le había dicho el robot. Aquella puerta estaba abierta, así que el moreno se adentro sin más; viendo por primera vez ese lugar; completamente adaptado como un ala médica. En un vistazo lo distinguió; los muebles, los aparatos, las luces, un estante lleno de artículos y medicinas. Todo acomodado y organizado en un espacio similar a la habitación de Hiro, la cual era demasiado amplia, pero considerando que el apartamento ocupaba todo el piso, era de suponer aprovechar así tal espacio. _¿Así que por eso Hiro sólo tenía una habitación como dormitorio?_ , pensó, las demás salas debería ocuparlas en cosas como esta, adaptarlas a otra función… Pero sólo estaba la puerta del dormitorio, ésta y otra a lado que Miguel aún no sabía qué era, después todo el espacio restante del apartamento lo ocupaban el otro diseño demasiado reforzado que contrastaba con lo _común_ de una vivienda.

Reaccionó a mirar a Hiro – que estaba acostado en una camilla – cuando éste soltó un grito corto de dolor, pues Baymax acababa de reacomodar el hombro en su lugar con movimientos precisos y profesionales. Miguel se mordió los labios y entrecerró los ojos al imaginarse el dolor que Hiro pudo sentir. Terminó por acercarse hasta quedar a un lado de Baymax, pudiendo notar así mejor que Hamada se había quitado no sólo la sudadera, sino la playera, quedando con el torso desnudo. El mayor respiraba profundamente, quizá tratando de controlar el dolor y la molestia, cosa que también se notaba en su rostro de párpados cerrados y una leve mueca en los labios.

Miguel no pudo quitar sus ojos de Hiro por varios segundos, más específicamente mirando su torso, pues éste contaba con diversas cicatrices. Unas lucían que habían sido más dolorosas que otras, y seguramente también algunas eran más viejas que otras, unas apenas se notaban en aquella pálida piel, pero con la luz brillante y directa de aquella habitación eran más fáciles de notar. ¿Cómo es que se había hecho tanto daño?

Los párpados de Hiro se abrieron, así que Miguel desvió su mirada a su rostro. Hamada se incorporó con apoyo de _B_ para quedar sentado, luciendo una respiración más acompasada, pero en su gesto todavía se notaba una molestia. El robot tomó de las manos de Miguel el hielo y lo colocó sobre el hombro de Hiro, sacándole un siseo por el tacto, pero aun así el chico lo sostuvo en su lugar.

El robot se movió para obtener algo del estante, volviendo enseguida con un cabestrillo que no dudó en colocárselo a Hamada, para después volver a colocar el hielo sobre el hombro. Hecho eso _B_ dio uno de sus pequeños pasos hacia atrás y su _barriga_ se iluminó mostrando una radiografía.

—No hay presencia de un desgarre o fractura mayor — dijo _B_.

—Bien — asintió Hiro — ¿Algo más _B_? Aun recuerdo los cuidados a seguir.

—¿Prefieres tomar un analgésico? — el robot ofreció.

—Sería bueno — murmuró Miguel. No quería interferir, pero preferiría que Hiro tomara cualquier cosa que aliviara el dolor que seguro sentía. Hamada le miró por breves segundos antes de volverse al robot.

—Sí, está bien — Hiro aceptó, así que tomó un frasco de píldoras para tenderle una de ellas.

—Te traeré agua — se apresuró a decir Miguel, dando media de vuelta de inmediato para salir de esa sala e ir a la cocina.

Ya sabiendo dónde estaban guardados los vasos, no tardó en tomar uno y servirle agua, para volver de nuevo a donde se encontraba Hiro. Los encontró ya saliendo de aquella habitación, para ahora ir al dormitorio de Hiro, que estaba casi frente a la otra puerta.

— _B,_ estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado — dijo Hiro y el robot inmediatamente se dirigió a su estación de carga para desinflarse.

—Aquí tienes — habló Miguel, tendiéndole el vaso cuando Hamada se sentó en el sofá.

—Gracias — Hamada se tomó la pastilla con ayuda del agua antes de volver a poner su atención en Rivera.

—¿Estarás bien? — preguntó Miguel, notándose preocupado.

—Sí, ya sé el cuidado que debo llevar.

—¿Te ha pasado antes?

—Sí — respondió Hiro con simpleza y Miguel ya no indagó más, sabía que no le correspondía hacerlo, simplemente la otra pregunta se le escapó.

—Yo… me iré, ahora — avisó, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras continuaba hablando — Adiós, Hiro.

—Espera — se apuró a decir, así que Miguel detuvo su intención de voltearse hacia la puerta de la habitación —. Podrías quedarte. Es posible que parte de la ciudad siga siendo un caos con los policías por lo que viste.

Miguel le miró dudando. Una parte de él quería quedarse, otra consideraba que era una mala idea. Pero si Hiro le seguía ofreciendo un lugar seguro en el cual estar, junto con tener compañía, tal vez seguiría estando bien a pesar del error que Miguel cometió. No se le olvidaba que se había equivocado terriblemente, pero aún quería seguir contando con Hiro. Éste se lo ofrecía, y el músico ya se había dicho que con ello le continuaba bastando para no sentirse tan solo y hundido. Después de todo necesita de un eje central de donde apoyarse.

No podía permitirse evadir a Hiro una vez más, no después de que a pesar de las estupideces de Miguel, el otro continuara tendiéndole la mano. Si rechazaba el contacto con Hamada, el moreno sabía que se hundiría un poquito más en su tristeza, y no quiere hacerse adicto a ese sentimiento que últimamente le persigue; se resigna a aceptar algo así.

Hamada le miraba con un gesto suave, ojos un poco más abiertos que su usual mirada desinteresada. Esperando por la respuesta del menor, temiendo que pudiera ser un _no_. Pues si antes su cercanía era lo que le ponía intranquilo, ahora es su ausencia lo que lo inquieta.

_¿En verdad es ese el efecto que produce Miguel, o Hiro le estaba dando demasiada importancia porque desde hace mucho tiempo no hay nada más importante en su vida?_

—Supongo que me quedaré un par de horas, si eso está bien para ti — Miguel respondió — No quiero incomodar, Hiro, en verdad.

—De ninguna manera podrías incomodarme — aseguró, sonando sincero, haciendo que Miguel le mirara levemente sorprendido, para luego formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Hiro se recorrió en el sofá, para dejar un gran espacio disponible a Miguel animándole a sentarse aun manteniendo distancia entre ellos, como parecía querer mantener. El moreno aceptó la invitación y se sentó.

—Me tranquiliza que no te haya pasado algo peor — murmuró — Aquellos sujetos que te buscaban se notaban muy furiosos.

—Son unos imbéciles, ya no habrá mayor problema con ellos — dijo, acomodándose con cuidado para quedar mirando hacia el cantante —. ¿Y tú? ¿Resolviste lo que tenías qué hacer con urgencia? — preguntó, recordando lo que le había dicho Miguel cuando se alejó de él en el callejón.

—Oh, eso — Miguel también le miró —. Sí, bueno, es algo que sabré mejor en unos días. Es acerca de un empleo nuevo.

—¿Como músico?

—No — Miguel negó también con la cabeza, notándose un mohín en sus labios — Probablemente deje de cantar y tocar música por un tiempo. Un amigo podría conseguirme un empleo en un minimarket, pero en el horario nocturno, así que interfiere con mi tiempo en el club. Aunque pueda ir un solo día a cantar, es seguro que me despedirían por… _situaciones_.

—Entonces no quieres ese empleo para alejarte por completo del club.

—Sólo…, necesito más estabilidad, algo “normal” — suspiró —. En el club es donde puedo ser músico, es el único lugar donde me dieron la oportunidad al llegar aquí. Es lo que tengo, y me acostumbré. Los escondrijos como los callejones es donde suelo conseguir algo sin importar de dónde vengo o cuál es mi situación aquí; no me piden ningún maldito papel, ni que les compruebe nada más allá de lo que aseguro ofrecer. La siguiente semana hay un casting de una banda que busca vocalista, por un momento pensé en asistir, pero ¿de qué sirve? Parece decente, puede que no reciban a gente como yo, sería ir a perder el tiempo y a ilusionarme. El trabajo en el minimarket es porque mi amigo podría convencer a su jefe de que me contrate sin tantas indagaciones. Es, como te dije, lo que tengo.

—Puedo ayudar — dijo Hiro, luego de dejarle terminar.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo ayudarte a que no te escondas demasiado — aclaró —. Ya te lo había comentado, puedo conseguirte identificaciones que son mucho más difícil de descubrir si son falsas o no, para que te muevas con más confianza. Si las quieres sólo dímelo, no insistas con que es una molestia para mí — le sonrió.

—Yo… Gracias — Miguel asintió — Sí, lo necesito, sólo dime cuánto costaría — también necesitaba ser eso, pues la identificación que consiguió cuando llegó a USA había sido costosa, y si se suponía que este sería un mejor trabajo, entonces sería mucho más dinero.

—Nada —respondió.

—Hiro, puedo pagarlo, por favor — Miguel le miró casi suplicante.

—Te diré en cuanto las tenga y sepa la cantidad exacta, ¿de acuerdo? — cedió.

—Bien — Miguel asintió más relajado, de hecho, el ambiente en general se sentía menos tenso desde que Miguel se animó a acercarse un poco más y a explayarse con su charla como era costumbre; confiando en Hiro. Tal vez por ello ambos se sonrieron suavemente, aunque Miguel pareció cohibirse en un momento por el gesto, bajando la mirada, pero ahora topándose con el torso aún desnudo del mayor — Oye… ¿no tienes frío? — preguntó levemente preocupado, no era que hiciera demasiado frío, pero el clima era fresco de madrugada, además que Hamada había tenido hielo presionando en su piel.

Hiro bajó su mirada para verse a sí mismo, recordando la condición en la que estaba; con torso desnudo luego de haberse quitado las prendas superiores para que Baymax reacomodara su hombro sin que nada le estorbara. Había querido sentir un poco de alivio de prisa que olvidó volver a taparse para no incomodar con la vista nada agradable de sus cicatrices, seguro capaces de incomodar a cualquier persona, entre ellas a Miguel. Ahora el moreno hacía el señalamiento, y Hiro se sentía un imbécil; no quería alejarlo, pero parecía que era lo único que provocaba.

—Me pondré algo — dijo, levantándose para ir a tomar una hoodie del clóset, para luego volver a sentarse con la intención de quitarse el cabestrillo y poder colocarse la prenda.

—Déjame ayudarte — Miguel se acercó y Hiro asintió, aceptando su ayuda sólo por tenerle un poco más cerca —… para que no muevas el brazo más de lo necesario — aclaró.

El músico desabrochó el cabestrillo y le ayudó a retirarlo con delicadeza, siendo cuidadoso en no acercarse de más o tocarle innecesariamente, lo que hacía que pareciera que sus manos se acercaban con demasiada precaución. Sólo no quería volver a crear un momento incómodo para Hiro, no quería cometer más errores idiotas, y tampoco quería ser descuidado y lastimarlo. Podría ser que alguna de esas cicatrices que adornaban aquel torso aun dolieran. Así que por ello Miguel iba con cuidado, aún más cuando tomó la hoodie y comenzó a ayudarle a colocársela como si fuera tan difícil hacerlo. Quizás hasta sus manos se notaban más torpes que útiles, queriendo evitar tocar a toda costa aquella pálida piel y los músculos que con cada movimiento se flexionaban marcándose mucho más, dejándole notar que Hiro a pesar de no parecer un tipo musculoso, bajo la ropa se escondía un cuerpo trabajado y visiblemente fuerte.

Sus manos temblaron por un segundo al sentir vergüenza de pronto, sintiendo que tal vez estaba mirando de más en una situación completamente inoportuna. Y ahora se abofeteó mentalmente, pues nunca habría un momento oportuno. _Hiro no te aprecia de esa manera,_ Miguel se recordó.

—Miguel — Hiro le habló, con voz suave y cuidadosa, lo que llamó la atención del moreno, llevando sus ojos a mirar el rostro del otro — ¿…Tienes miedo de tocarme?

Sintió cómo Miguel detenía sus cuidadosos movimientos y le miraba con párpados un poco más abiertos. Pero Hiro había notado sin problema aquella distancia que parecía querer mantener a pesar de haberse ofrecido a ayudarle, y las morenas manos temblar. El menor aún quería compensarle de alguna forma aunque el contacto le aterrara, muy seguro por lo que tuvo que pasar conociendo a gente desagradable. Hiro sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

—No tienes que hacer esto. Está bien — Hamada le dijo de la manera más suave que pudo, sin notarse asustado por todo lo que corría en su mente al imaginarse el miedo de Miguel de verse obligado a algo justo por él. Así que se recorrió en el sofá para volver a distanciarse de él, mientras continuaba poniéndose la hoodie él solo, guardándose las muecas de dolor o molestia cuando movía el brazo herido.

—N-no… — Miguel reaccionó segundos después, negando también con la cabeza, mirándole menos confundido —No tengo miedo de tocarte, no tengo por qué. Es…, yo creí que tú prefieres que me mantenga _no tan cerca_. No quiero incomodarte — confesó una vez más, sonando y viéndose totalmente sincero, junto con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas y la mirada gacha.

—Tu cercanía no me incomoda, definitivamente no lo hace — aclaró — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿No lo hace? — Miguel parecía incrédulo, mirándole de nuevo — P-pero yo casi te… Esa última vez que me quedé aquí en tu casa, yo…, lo que hice… Lamento mucho eso, sé que te incomodé. No tienes por qué negarlo. Ahora sólo trataba de no arruinarlo más, no es porque tema de ti, no lo hago. ¿Podrías perdonarme por lo que hice?

—¿Lo que hiciste?

—Sí — Miguel respondió, esperando por el perdón o no de Hiro, pero éste le continuaba mirando como esperando mayor explicación, y antes de que el moreno hiciera un berrinche por la vergüenza que sentía, sabía que le debía ser lo más claro y sincero que podía —. Perdón por querer besarte.

—¿Tu disculpa es porque realmente no lo querías hacer? — Hiro le miraba pacientemente, pero Miguel frunció un poco el ceño, ¿acaso era tan difícil de entender?

—Mi disculpa es porque sé que tú no lo querías — le dijo, con voz un poco más fuerte —. Me acerqué, me rechazaste, me pediste que me fuera. Es obvio que te incomodé, no me querías cerca. Lo comprendo, es totalmente válido. Así que me disculpo por lo que te hice pasar.

—Lo repetiré: no me incomodaste en ese momento ni lo haces ahora. Me gusta tenerte cerca — confesó —. Mi rechazo de esa vez fue porque no estaba ni estoy seguro de que haya sido algo que en verdad quieras hacer, sino que te sentías comprometido a hacerlo, por querer pagarme de alguna manera, por más que te he dicho que no me debes nada. No estoy seguro de que haya sido sincero tu deseo de besarme.

—¿En serio? — Miguel preguntó, con voz más dura y su ceño fruncido. Hiro no esperaba una reacción así, pues Miguel estaba molesto, poniéndose de pie mientras le retenía la mirada de forma severa — Sigues creyendo que yo soy capaz de venderme o regalarme así. ¿De verdad lo crees?

—No, Miguel — Hiro se alarmó como nunca había sentido antes, un pánico que no era fácil de tragar. Se puso también en pie cuando distinguió la intención de Miguel de voltearse.

—¿Sabes qué, Hiro? Jódete — le dijo, antes de darse media vuelta para caminar a grandes pasos hasta salir de la habitación

—Espera — pidió, pero el cantante continuó caminando, así que fue tras él.

—No importa que te haya asegurado que no me vendo, no importa que ya no acepte invitaciones a coquetear con extraños, no importa que quiera cambiar de ambiente. Porque al parecer uno no cambia con sólo moverse de lugar, ¿verdad? — Miguel hablaba, pero sin detener el paso, con claras intenciones de seguir hasta salir del apartamento.

¿Cómo la había cagado tanto? Ofendiéndolo, _una vez más_. “ _Prefería dejarme matar antes de hacer algo así”,_ le había asegurado Miguel la vez que se conocieron, con tanta seriedad que Hiro supo que era verdad, ¿y él aun así siguió creyendo que en algún punto sería capaz? ¿Y con él? Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil. Pero había querido actuar con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Y ahora seguía sin querer ofenderle o lastimarle más, por ello no le retenía con fuerza o violencia, así no eran las cosas. Entonces tendría que ser más sincero, esperando no empeorar las cosas.

—Yo también quería besarte — Hamada declaró. Miguel frenó sus pasos a poca distancia de alcanzar la puerta.

—No querías — Miguel negó, volteándose para encararle una vez más, luciendo más herido que molesto ahora.

—Sí, lo quería — aseguró con firmeza — ¡Dios! No sabes cuánto lo quería. Pero tuve miedo de herirte. Maldita sea, Miguel, me equivoqué al creer que tu intención no era por razones sinceras, y lo siento. Me importas demasiado, y eso oscurece mi razonamiento, de verdad lo lamento. Pero habías estado en momentos vulnerables, me dijiste que estabas _desesperado,_ no quise aprovecharme de eso, tuve miedo de lastimarte, sobre todo de una forma tan vil. No quiero herirte, no podría con ello.

El gesto de Miguel se suavizó poco a poco, y su postura también pareció relajarse mientras aceptaba escuchar a Hamada. Intentó calmar su ira y tristeza para recordar la situación en la que siempre se encontraban, lo terrible que había pasado antes de _acercarse_ así a Hiro, las cosas que le confesó. Entonces Miguel lo pensó; tal vez más que asqueado por él, Hiro había tenido ese temor de herirle como otros lo hicieron. Aunque se equivocó al creer que Rivera no lo quería honestamente, prefirió rechazarle a aprovecharse de ello. _Estabas vulnerable, te había visto destrozado, Miguel,_ se dijo para desvanecer su coraje y comprender al otro. _Él no quiere lastimarte, no se aprovechará de lo roto que estás,_ también se recordó.

—Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar cuando te arrepintieras de haber besado a alguien como yo; sin virtudes, con las manos manchadas, sin luz, tan poco digno — el mayor continuó hablando.

—Cállate, Hiro — pidió Miguel.

Ya había escuchado suficiente por el momento. Para su sorpresa, el otro le obedeció guardando silencio, pero todavía mirándole un poco en pánico. Carajo, entendió que para Hiro era un caos expresarse así, pero al menos servía para que Miguel tuviera claro que todo lo que le dijo fue sincero.

El moreno se acercó a él, con calma, sin el ceño fruncido, y el mohín siendo remplazado por una suave y amable sonrisa.

—No hables así de ti — pidió Miguel, quedando frente a él —. Yo no sé si quieras o merezcas mi amor, pero ya es tuyo y no puedo cambiarlo.

_Amor._

Hiro sintió un calor agradable extenderse en su pecho, luego en su rostro. Las manos le temblaron un poco y sintió aquella calma que se manifestaba cuando estaba tranquilamente cerca de Miguel. Y aunque él mismo aun no se atrevía a poner en palabras lo que sentía, su corazón latía de una manera violenta, delatándole que hace tanto tiempo que no sentía, que aunque hubiera querido mantenerse en lo alto no estaba libre del efecto del amor, ni siquiera cuando creía que sólo podía odiar.

—Quiero sentir esto — Hiro se atrevió a confesar.

En el rostro de Miguel entonces se formó la expresión más adorable que Hiro haya podido ver, provocando que su corazón continuara golpeteando inusualmente en su pecho. El moreno se acercó mucho más hasta acortar completamente la distancia entre ellos. Miguel le abrazó de forma suave para no lastimarle el hombro, y el mayor le rodeó por la cintura su brazo sano.

El músico había escondido su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Hiro, así que este podía sentir la piel caliente de Miguel contra la suya, causándole más sensaciones agradables. Motivado por esto, Hamada llevó su mano ahora hasta el cabello de Miguel para darle un par de suaves caricias. El menor levantó el rostro y así de cerca sin despegarse le sonrió con dulzura.

Miguel acercó más su rostro al de Hiro, dejando que sus labios apenas rosaran la pálida mejilla, pero al parecer un tacto suficiente hacer suspirar al mayor. Rivera miró sus ojos con más atención, encontrando algo más en aquellos ojos de lo que había normalmente; quizá eso que alcanzaba a distinguir reflejado ya no era lástima, sino ternura y _cariño_.

Y ese _algo más_ era lo que le empujó a cambiar un poco el ángulo de su rostro, buscando que ahora sus labios llegaran a los del otro. Iba lento, demasiado lento, apenas entrecerrando los párpados. Entonces se le dibujó sonrisa pequeñita cuando notó que Hiro también acercaba su rostro y entrecerraba sus párpados; igual yendo lento, como pidiendo permiso de romper esa distancia. Así que Miguel se lo concedió.

Sus labios por fin se alcanzaron, uniéndose en un beso demasiado suave y casto, pero que hizo que las mejillas de Miguel se tornaran mucho más rojas, y que en Hiro otro suspiro haya escapado.

Comprobando que ambos querían ese contacto, cerraron por completo sus párpados y embonaron mucho mejor sus labios, formando un abrazo y un beso donde el miedo y la soledad se unían.

 


	17. El sabor del paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorio amistoso: La trama del fic se desenvuelve en torno a las malas decisiones que han tomado (y siguen tomando) los protagonistas. No es una historia de autoayuda, más bien de autoprejuicio, diría el maestro Laexus, (si entendieron la referencia no digan nada, sólo denme esos cinco y por favor seamos amigos xD).
> 
> Espero disfruten este capítulo.

 

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a unir, ambos se relajaron, dejando que ese momento fluyera serenamente.

Un beso suave, lento, natural sin ser impetuoso. El tipo de beso que no habían tenido la fortuna de conocer, y hasta ahora descubrían lo mucho que habían deseado sentirlo. Un beso que no impone, que no busca ufanarse, y que en cambio es sencillo y sin prisas.

Continuaban compartiendo un abrazo para mantenerse cerca mientras saboreaban sus labios. En medio de una caricia tranquila y sutilmente húmeda Miguel disfrutaba del labio inferior de Hiro, y éste del labio superior del otro, para luego intercalar. Queriendo extender ese momento tanto como les sea posible. Que a cada segundo se arrebataran el aliento, los suspiros, y de ser posible pedazos de vida.

**_Every breath you take_ ** _  
[Cada aliento que tomes]_

**_Every move you make_ ** _  
[Cada movimiento que hagas]_

Los segundos pasaron, o tal vez ya eran un par de minutos, pero no podría importarles menos el tiempo que llevaban con ese contacto. Mucho menos cuando Hiro deslizó suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca de Miguel, siendo correspondido de inmediato con la misma caricia permitiéndose mutuamente explorar y probar más de ellos.

Uno de los brazos de Miguel se estiró hasta alcanzar detrás de la cabeza de Hiro y poder enredar sus dedos entre la espesa cabellera. Sintió que el agarre que el otro ejercía en él fue más fuerte, además de que Hamada pareció inclinarse más para seguir alcanzado sus labios sin mucho problema. Al notarlo, por reflejo Miguel quiso cooperar más, poniéndose de puntillas para que Hiro no tuviese que continuar encorvándose.

Buscando un mejor apoyo para mantenerse en esa posición, Rivera recordó que presionar en uno de los hombros de Hiro no sería buena opción, además de que también recordó que el cabestrillo no había vuelto a ser colocado.

El pensamiento lo distrajo un segundo, haciendo que su lengua se deslizara fuera de la caricia compartida. Ante esto los labios de Hamada se movieron más hacia una de las mejillas, dejando un par de suaves besos para luego volver a la boca ajena y reanudar el beso como antes.

Se permitió un momento más continuar disfrutando de los labios de Hiro y de jugar con su lengua, hasta que finalmente dejó un casto beso sobre sus labios para irse separando con lentitud.

Sus rostros se separaron, el beso se vio terminado y el abrazo se volvió flojo. Sus párpados se abrieron, sus labios continuaron entreabiertos recuperando el aliento robado. Ambos sentían la piel de su rostro caliente y los labios húmedos.

**_Every bond you break_ ** _  
[Cada vínculo que rompas]_

**_Every step you take_ ** _  
[Cada paso que des]_

 

Poco a poco recuperaron su postura relajada, mirándose una vez, procesando lo que habían compartido y lo bien que se había sentido. Un beso tan diferente como los que en el pasado dieron a otras personas.

Los otros besos habían sido como la forma de sellar un trato simple de satisfacción rápida, donde no se habían significado nada, menos provocaron algo en ellos. Y ahora descubrían que podían provocar demasiado; sus corazones se aceleraron, pero aun así dentro sí mismos sintieron calma, y ahora era como sellar una promesa de cariño.

¿Cómo llegaron a ello? ¿Por qué no encontraron tal sentimiento antes en alguien más?

 _“Who’s prepared to pay the price for a trip to paradise?”_ , Hiro recordó a Miguel cantando, y ahora se dio cuenta de que era cierto; Miguel era el sabor del paraíso.

—Vamos a tu habitación… — habló Miguel, saliéndole la voz casi en un suspiro —, para buscar el cabestrillo y colocarlo de nuevo. O para que descanses un poco luego de la noche que tuviste que pasar — especificó, con una sonrisita nerviosa ante la mirada intensa que Hiro volvía a tener sobre él.  

Se despegaron completamente del abrazo cuando Hamada apenas asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que proponía Miguel. Entonces caminaron de vuelta hasta la habitación, y una vez dentro, antes de tomar el cabestrillo, Miguel se volteó hacia Hiro para colocar sus manos sobre el hoodie y terminar por colocarlo adecuadamente; enderezó la prenda y terminó de subir el cierre por completo. Hiro disfrutó de ello, por la cercanía, el contacto y corroborar que Miguel no tenía miedo de tocarlo.

**_I'll be watching you_ ** _  
[Te estaré observando]_

Si antes le había sido difícil despegar su atención de Rivera, ahora sus ojos menos se alejaban de él al tenerlo así de cerca y poder apreciar ese tono carmín que resaltaba en aquellas amplias mejillas, la expresión tranquila, una pequeña sonrisa tatuada en los labios y esos inmensos ojos con una chispa de nuevo alegre. No se imagina qué expresión traía el mismo luego de lo acontecido hace escasos segundos, pues dentro de él se sentía casi eufórico, pero le era difícil expresarlo si seguía procesando todo. Había besado a Miguel, y ciertamente eso no era cualquier cosa, menos tomando en consideración lo que sintió con ese beso y demás cosas que se confesaron antes de aquel contacto.

—Nunca había recibido un beso así — Hiro murmuró sin problema, pues con la cercanía que mantenían sabía que el otro sería capaz de escucharle perfectamente —. Ni tampoco yo había besado a alguien así, de una forma sincera — terminó por confesar más, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón por la mirada en Miguel que pareció ablandarse aún más.

—Yo tampoco — Miguel también reveló todavía con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que no tardó en escalar hasta ser una pequeña risa, confundiendo levemente al otro —. Por un segundo pensé que dirías que no nos conocemos lo suficiente para darnos unos cuantos besos.

La risita continuó y entonces Hiro notó inmediatamente que era un reflejo por el nerviosismo, pues el moreno recargó la frente en su pecho, intentando ocultar su rostro que delataba timidez. Hiro sonrió contagiado de ternura, pues era demasiado agradable ver a Miguel así, despreocupado y riendo quizá por un pensamiento infantil, pero luciendo feliz, y eso a él le bastaba.

—Lo siento, digo tonterías cuando me pongo nervioso — admitió Miguel, volviendo a alzar el rostro para mirarle —. Hace demasiado que no me pasaba esto…, quizá desde que era un niño.

—¿Debo sentirme halagado de que yo sea capaz de ponerte así? — preguntó, aun con la sonrisa tierna que le provocaba el moreno.

—Siempre y cuando no te pavonees por ello.

—Imposible. Sólo me siento premiado por provocar algo tan adorable en ti. Además… — antes de continuar, tomó una de las manos de Miguel para colocarla en su pecho del lado izquierdo y que así el moreno pudiera sentir la violencia con la que latía su corazón —, tú provocas también demasiado en mí.

—Wow… Hiro… — de ser posible Miguel se ruborizó más, aunque Hiro no descartaba que él mismo estaba en iguales circunstancias, pues sentía su rostro sumamente caliente desde el beso —. _B_ va a despertar creyendo que anda algo mal contigo — intentó bromear torpemente una vez más, pareciendo adorable de nuevo a ojos del mayor.

—Es buena idea que se active otra vez — recordó Hiro, dejando ir la mano de Miguel.

—¿Sí? — el músico ladeo su cabeza.

—Para que tome una foto tuya que aparecerá en las identificaciones que mandaré a hacer para ti.

—Oh, cierto — Rivera asintió —. Pero… ahora mismo seguro tengo una cara poco adecuada para aparecer en cualquier ID — explicó con leve vergüenza.

—Entonces podrías quedarte, descansar un poco y por la mañana tomamos esa foto para enviarla a mi contacto y que pueda hacer su trabajo — Hiro propuso — ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo — Miguel aceptó —. Sólo si tú también accedes a descansar. No falta mucho para que amanezca, pero al menos podríamos dormir unas horas.  

—Toma la cama.

—No, yo me quedo en el sofá — afirmó Miguel —. No discutas, ¿sí?, tienes un brazo herido. Y… para no alargar más esto, mañana continuaremos hablando de tú, yo… eso…

—Entiendo — Hiro le dio una suave sonrisa para que Miguel no se sintiera en aprietos con dar una explicación. Pero tomó la oportunidad y se inclinó despacio de nuevo hasta el otro rostro, cuando notó que Miguel entrecerró sus párpados aprobando el contacto que venía, Hamada le besó una vez más, ahora corto y mucho más simple, casi casto.

**_Every single day_ ** _  
[Cada día]_

**_Every word you say  
_ ** _[Cada palabra que digas]_

Una vez compartido ese pequeño beso se separaron de nuevo, ahora para dirigirse al armario y tomar de ahí las mantas que serían útiles para Miguel al dormir en el sofá-cama. También tomar una almohada especial que ayudaría a apoyar el brazo de Hiro en la cama para que no lastimara más su hombro.

Hiro le tendió un par de prendas de pijama y Miguel las aceptó. Luego de haber acomodado rápidamente el sofá-cama, el músico se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse de ropa, además de aprovechar a echarse agua en el rostro para corroborar que no estaba soñando nada de lo que había ocurrido.

No era la primera vez que usaba alguna prenda de Hiro, pero en esta ocasión un nuevo sonrojo cubrió su rostro al estarse poniendo esa ropa; la camiseta y pantalones de algodón para dormir, que aunque le quedaban largos de cualquier extremo, le hacían sentir mucho más cómodo ahora. Seguía siendo un sentimiento confuso aun para él, no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar. Ni siquiera entendía porqué huyó al baño sólo para cambiarse de ropa. La desnudez era algo muy natral para él, nunca le incomodó cambiarse de ropa frente a alguien ni que alguien más lo hiciera delante de él. Sólo que…se había acostumbrado a asociar que luego de unos besos continuaría algo más…

Sintió mucho más calor en su rostro, se miró en el espejo comprobando un sonrojo ridículo cubriéndole todas las mejillas. Lo que provocaba pensar en _algo más_ relacionado con Hiro.

**_Every game you play_ ** _  
[Cada juego que juegues]_

**_Every night you stay_ ** _  
[Cada noche que te quedes]_

Pero no. Esto no era un simple acuerdo apresurado de un acostón como lo que Miguel sólo había experimentado antes. Tal vez había sido con personas que de alguna forma le agradaban más que físicamente, y entonces había la comodidad apenas suficiente para que ni siquiera la vergüenza se asomara como ahora. Pero esta vez se trataba de Hiro, le confesó que lo _quería_ , y el beso que compartieron fue más lleno de ternura que con intensiones de seducir. Esto era diferente… Y se sentía bien, sólo que no sabía cómo manejar la abrumadora experiencia de sentir más que deseo por alguien, sino que además interfería el cariño.

Tomó una profunda respiración para intentar calmar todos sus apresurados pensamientos, luego se acercó al lavamanos y enjuagó su rostro como lo había planeado, y aunque quería que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se desvaneciera, de cualquier modo se dio unas cuantas palmaditas para asegurarse que no se trataba de ningún sueño. Pero era difícil de aceptar que estaba pasando cuando miró que en el porta cepillo de dientes había no sólo un cepillo como lo recordaba de sus visitas anteriores, sino que ahora había uno más…, uno con la pinta del que Hamada le había dado para que Miguel lo usara la última noche que estuvo ahí.

Tomó dicho cepillo de dientes y se asomó por la puerta, apenas entreabriéndola para que su cabeza y torso se asomaran hacia la habitación. Encontró a Hiro también con un cambio de ropa, usando unos pantalones de pijama y dejando sus otras prendas en el cesto de ropa sucia.

—Hiro… —le habló, haciendo que el chico volteara hacia su dirección — ¿Este cepillo es el que me regalaste…?

—Sí, es tuyo — Hamada respondió con tal naturalidad que Miguel sintió como su corazón latió un poco más de prisa —. Pero si quieres puedes tomar otro. El empaque está en el mismo mueble de las-

—Está bien, está bien — Miguel le interrumpió —, sólo quería estar seguro.

—Nadie más viene aquí, así que no sería de alguien más — Hiro se encogió de hombros mientras explicaba de nuevo con naturalidad, ignorando que Rivera se estaba derritiendo un poquito.

El moreno apenas le asintió antes de encerrarse de nuevo un el baño, sólo un momento más en lo que cepillaba sus dientes, para después comprobar una mueca despreocupada en el espejo y salir luciendo así.

**_I'll be watching you  
_ ** _[Te estaré observando]_

Ayudó a Hiro a acomodar su brazo en la almohada especial, le dio un último beso también, y entonces él tomó lugar en el sofá-cama luego de apagar las luces. Finalmente, con una sensación agradable en el pecho se dispuso a dormir un poco, pensando que después de todo haber llegado a San Fransokyo podría valer la pena.

*

*

Al despertar, Hiro notó que Miguel continuaba dormido, así que, luego de revisar rápidamente desde su teléfono móvil las noticas referentes al robo que sucedió en Krei Tech, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido mientras se movía por la habitación para llegar a la ducha.

Podía estar seguro que Alistair no tardaría en comunicarse con él y con otros de sus empleados para discutir nuevas formas de seguridad, claro, después de haber gritoneado y maldecir a todo pulmón, pero era la asistente de ese hombre la que tenía que lidiar con ello.

No perdió mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando volvió a la habitación, descubrió que Miguel y Baymax ya no estaban en la habitación. No le tomó importancia, pues saber que Baymax estaba acompañando a Miguel le dejaba sin preocupaciones. Sólo terminó de vestirse y después salió en busca de los otros dos.

Encontró a ambos en la cocina. Al parecer Baymax le explicaba a algo a Miguel, pues el moreno miraba a la barriga del robot mientras le mostraba una información que él no podía alcanzar a distinguir. Fue hasta que se acercó y que ambos lo notaron que voltearon a su dirección.

—Buenos días — Miguel exclamó con una radiante sonrisa, siendo imposible para Hiro no corresponder tal gesto.

—Buen día, Hiro — Baymax también le dijo.

—Estaba…, queriendo hacer el desayuno, y _B_ me contó que tienes una dieta establecida, así que… — Miguel parecía algo apenado.

— _B_ , déjalo preparar lo que quiera — Hiro miró al robot, quien borró la información que proyectaba en su barriga.

—De acuerdo. Mis disculpas, Miguel — Baymax ladeó su cabeza hacia el moreno, quién le sonrió. En seguida el robot caminó hasta Hiro para colocarle correctamente el cabestrillo que había intentado ponerse sin ayuda mientras caminaba, enredándolo un poco.

—Es verdad, puedes hacer lo que quieras — Hiro reafirmó, mirando esta vez a Miguel, pues el chico se había quedado luciendo un poco inseguro, probablemente por lo que Baymax alcanzó a decirle —. Pero no es realmente necesario que te tomes tal molestia, tengo un robot que puede hacernos el desayuno.

—Lo recuerdo. Y no es que no confíe en él, sólo que me gusta preparar yo mismo las cosas cuando hay oportunidad — explicó Miguel, con una suave sonrisa tímida —. Me recuerda a cuando vivía con mi familia, ellos me enseñaron a preparar varias cosas, y bueno…, tu cocina en estupenda. ¿Te parezco raro?

—Para nada. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿bien? — Hiro le sonrió suavemente para relajarle. Y en ese momento su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomó rápidamente comprobando que se trataba de Alistair Krei —. Te ayudaré en un momento, debo contestar esto.

Alcanzó a ver que Miguel le asintió, entonces Hiro caminó hasta el espacio del living mientras respondía la llamada. Tratándose de lo que ya esperaba; Alistair pidiéndole que se presentara en el Krei Tech lo más pronto posible. Simplemente le respondió afirmativamente antes de colgar y volver a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo para volver a la cocina.

Miguel ya se encontraba al parecer reuniendo ingredientes con ayuda de Baymax, que le indicaba dónde estaba cada cosa y también le pasaba lo que el moreno le pidiera. Krei le había dicho que se presentara lo más pronto posible, pero Hiro consideraba que podría tomarse un tiempo más; sólo bastaba con ver a Miguel aun en su casa, moviéndose con cada vez mayor familiaridad por el espacio de la cocina, animándose a abrir la alacena y buscando por su cuenta cosas sin esperar la respuesta de Baymax.

Hiro se permitió tomar un momento más para apreciar la escena desde su posición, a espaldas de los otros dos. Todo parecía tan irreal, una imagen que nunca se había imaginado, se sentía ajeno a ese espacio que por años sólo era compartido por él y Baymax principalmente y otros de sus inventos. Hasta era curioso ver a Baymax convivir con Miguel, parecían haberse acoplado muy bien, y aunque _B_ fuera un robot se sentía como si también le agradara la presencia de Miguel, tal vez predispuesto por las indicaciones implícitas que el mismo Hamada le había dado. Como fuese, era una imagen con la que estaba dispuesto a familiarizarse.

**_Can't you see? You belong to me  
_ ** _[¿No puedes ver? Me perteneces]_

**_How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
_ ** _[Cómo duele mi pobre corazón con cada paso que das]_

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al mirar a Miguel aun usando la ropa que le prestó; la camiseta ahora tenía las mangas largas arremangadas para que no le estorbaran por lo largas que le quedaban, la tela suave se movía junto con él, y cuando Miguel se estiró para tomar algo más de los cajones superiores de la alacena la camisita le quedaba lo suficientemente larga para no mostrar accidentalmente nada de piel, sin embargo, la posición hacía que la delgada tela se pegara más a la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hiro se vieron atraídos por esa vista de la espalda casi imperceptiblemente arqueada por el brazo estirado y los pies de puntillas para ayudarle a llegar más alto. Pero su mirada recorrió más que la espalda, hasta la curva que descendía al trasero de Miguel. Aquella curvatura siempre prominente (pues no era ciego como para haber pasado por alto aquella característica antes), pero ahora más destacada por tal posición y por traer prendas más delgadas cubriéndole. 

Mordió el interior de su mejilla para quitar su atención del cuerpo de Miguel antes que comenzara a ser raro y alguno de los otros dos lo notara.

Se terminó por acercar para ayudar como lo había dicho, siguiendo indicaciones de Miguel sin rechistar. Así terminaron de preparar el desayuno y posteriormente comenzar a comerlo, en medio de una platica que surgió por la curiosidad de Miguel, que comenzó a preguntar cómo se las había apañado Hiro para alimentarse cuando comenzó a vivir solo y aun no tenía un robot que le resolviera el asunto de cocinar. Hamada le contó que sabía muy pocas cosas de cocina, y eso poco que sabía era gracias a su tía, luego Baymax comentó que él había ayudado a Hiro a ir aprendiendo a hacer más cosas para evitar la comida chatarra; ambos siguiendo juntos tutoriales de cocina. Miguel sonrió al imaginarse tal momento tan tierno, seguramente Baymax poniendo extremo cuidado en todo desesperando a Hiro.

En medio del desayuno y la charla, el móvil de Hamada volvió a sonar. El chico hizo un mohín al ver que era Alistair de nuevo, pensó en no responderle, pero luego de ver la hora se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había tomado más tiempo del que creyó. Seguro Krei ya tenía a la mayoría de su equipo de _confianza_ reunido y sólo faltaba él.

Respondió rápidamente la llamada, teniendo que mentir en que ya iba en camino. Sin dar más explicaciones cortó la llamada, volviéndose a Miguel, quién le miraba atento y ya comprensivo.

—Me tengo que ir — Hiro le informó, un poco decepcionado.

—Entiendo — Miguel le dio una sonrisa suave y comprensiva —. Me cambiaré rápido para irme también.

—Tu ropa actualmente se está lavando — avisó Baymax, haciendo recordar a Miguel que también se contaba con un robot encargado de eso.

—No te preocupes, puedes quedarte más tiempo — Hiro le dijo —. Yo me tengo que ir, pero, ¿ _B_? — se dirigió al robot, mientras se ponía en pie y revisaba que llevaba todo lo necesario para salir.

—¿Sí, Hiro? — Baymax preguntó.

—Tomas unas fotografías de Miguel ideal para una ID — pidió —. Reúnen los datos que quieras que aparezcan, qué nombre, edad, y todo lo necesario, y se la mandas a Harrell diciendo que necesito el trabajo con urgencia.

—Entiendo.

—Te avisaré cuando eso esté listo, ¿bien? — ahora se dirigió a Miguel, quien le asintió — Debo irme.

Miguel no tardó en quedar solo en compañía de _B._ Se dispuso a terminar de comer, y luego el robot le ayudó también a llevar los platos al lavavajillas. Entonces fue a tomar una ducha esperando dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo esperando que su ropa estuviera lista, aunque sabía que sería poco probable.

Al salir de la ducha, _B_ lo esperaba en la habitación, así que un poco familiarizado con ello, Miguel se acercó a él sin problemas sólo con una toalla rodeándole.

—Conseguí ropa que tal vez pueda quedarte — informó el robot, señalando las prendas que había puesto sobre la cama —. Hiro mandó un mensaje recordando que guardaba ropa nueva que no uso años atrás, cuando era menor.

—O sea que cuando era más pequeño — Miguel enarcó una ceja, mirando al robot que hizo un sonido afirmativo —… Así que me están llamando _enano_ — miró casi acusadoramente a _B_ , sólo para divertirse un poco.

—Hiro no mencionó esa palabra, ni nada referente a tu estatura — sin embargo el robot respondió tan imperturbable como siempre —. Y tienes una estatura promedio de acuerdo a tu edad y la media mexicana, que según mi base de datos, mencionaste que es de dónde eres.

—Sí, sí — Miguel le restó importancia a lo que decía el robot para tomar de una vez la ropa y averiguar si le quedaría o mejor se volvía a poner el pijama y se iba vistiendo eso, ¿qué más daba salir caminando de ahí con pijama? Quitó las etiquetas de las prendas, y entonces se las probó, dándose cuenta de que entró en ellas, pero… — Uhm… ¿ _B_? Creo que los pantalones me aprietan en algunas partes, es decir, no se siente mal, y no es por ser quisquilloso, pero… ¿no se me ven como jeans de mujer? Uh, tal vez no entiendas a qué me refiero, sólo quiero decir que me quedan ajustados. Estoy más gordo de lo que Hiro cree, supongo.

—No es así, de hecho tu peso y masa muscular indican que — y ahí iba el robot de nuevo, Miguel soltó una risita interrumpiéndole.

—Está bien, _B._ Sólo… bah, cuando salga me pondré la camiseta del pijama para que tape un poco más abajo. Por lo pronto, usaré esta camisa para las fotos que necesitamos.

**_Every move you make  
_ ** _[Cada movimiento que hagas]_

**_Every vow you break_ ** _  
[Cada promesa que rompas]_

Terminó por ponerse sus botas, arregló un poco su cabello con ayuda de sus dedos ya que no encontró un peine a simple vista…, aunque recordando el cabello de Hiro era muy probable que no contara con algún peine. Restándole importancia a ello, revisó su apariencia en el espejo del baño y luego volvió, colocándose en el punto donde le pidió el robot para tomar las fotografías que serían necesarias. También le dio todos los datos que quería que aparecieran en los documentos. Terminado eso cumplió el colocarse la camiseta del pijama y volver a su departamento con ello.

*

*

Al día siguiente seguían sin haberse vuelto a comunicar luego de la mañana anterior. Pero Miguel no quería interrumpir a Hiro, pues con las llamadas que el chico recibió desde su trabajo parecieron ser lo suficientemente serias, además se enteró por las noticias de lo que había sucedido en Krei Tech, por lo que estuvo aun más seguro que eran asuntos serios que tratar en ese lugar, y Hiro era uno de los tantos empleados ahí, lo recuerda bien de sus pasadas charlas.

Por otro lado, él mismo ahora había recibido una llamada de Erik que le informaba que ya había hablado con su jefe y era prácticamente un hecho que le contrataría para trabajar en el minimarket, comenzando la siguiente noche luego de una rápida entrevista a la que tendría que presentarse y el papeleo de contratación. Erik no entró en muchos detalles, pues dijo que más tarde lo hablarían mejor, ya que era noche en que trabajaban en el club.

Un poquito por los nervios que le traía aquello y el cómo se enfrentaría a Delilah con la noticia, fue distracción suficiente para que Miguel optara de nuevo por no molestar a Hiro. Sin embargo, por la tarde Hamada le había enviado un mensaje de texto de que tenía listo lo que había pedido, pero también le _citó_ en el club, sabiendo que era una de las noches en las que cantaba en ese lugar.

**_Every smile you fake_ ** _  
[Cada sonrisa que finjas]_

**_Every claim you stake_ ** _  
[Cara reclamo que hagas]_

Llegada la noche, antes de que llegara su momento de tocar y entre cada pequeño descanso, Erik y Miguel hablaron respecto al otro trabajo. Rivera sabía que era una buena opción tomar aquel empleo, como había mencionado a Hiro, sería algo que lo haría sentir un poco más estable, incluso más seguro. Una rutina diferente, el tipo de rutina que hace sentir a las personas a salvo.

Pero aún sentía un debate interno, porque a pesar de que el club era un escondrijo para los inquilinos del infierno, era donde podía cantar y tocar música como siempre quiso, además de recibir dinero por ello. Tal vez no era la gran cantidad de dinero, ni el lugar más seguro, pero de alguna manera poco sana se había acostumbrado a ello. Tal vez era un error sentir tal familiaridad en agujero como ese que así cómo le ha hecho conocer buenas personas, también le ha acercado a otras totalmente despreciables.

Tenía que convencerse que debería hablar con Delilah, renunciar y dejar de trabajar como músico por un tiempo indefinido.

Pasado de media noche fue que vio llegar a Hiro, ya que estuvo dando recurrentes vistazos por todo el club buscándole. El genio había vuelto a tomar una de las mesas más retiradas y Miguel esperó a su pequeño descanso para poder ir con él.

**_I'll be watching you  
_ ** _[Te estaré observando]_

Apenas terminaron la última canción de ese bloque y Miguel dejó de lado su guitarra para ir hasta él, ignorando incluso que Keyne le hubiera llamado para reanudar una charla boba y graciosa que habían estado construyendo desde la última pausa que tomaron.

Cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaba Hiro, se encontró con que una de las chicas que ofrecían compañía al parecer estaba ofreciéndole _aquella oportunidad_ a Hamada, pues estaba inclinada hacía él, hablándole muy cerca y dándole una seductora sonrisa. Miguel sólo guardó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión casi aburrida del genio mientras le negaba todo lo que la mujer le decía, al parecer ella todavía quería creer que podría convencerlo.

—Jackie, ¿nos das un momento? — Miguel interrumpió, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer cuando ella desvió su atención hasta él. Hiro rápidamente corrió la silla que tenía a su lado ofreciéndole el asiento al moreno, invitación que _Jackie_ no recibió. Ella lo notó, y aunque probablemente lo interpretó de forma errónea, de cualquier manera se incorporó para dejar de estar prácticamente sobre Hamada, seguidamente le sonrió traviesamente a Miguel y le devolvió el guiño antes de alejarse de ahí y darles _ese momento_.

Tomó el asiento junto a Hiro, viendo como éste recobraba una postura más relajada, seguramente no había sabido cómo rechazar la insistencia de Jackie sin llamar demasiado la atención. Miguel esperaba que Jackie haya sabido leer que no podía acercársele así a Hamada de nuevo.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien? — Miguel cuestionó para asegurarse.

—Sí, me alegra verte — Hiro respondió con una expresión relajada.

—Y a mi a ti — murmuró, todavía guardándose su sonrisa. Estaban en un lugar algo complicado. Sabía que Hiro mantenía cierta reputación, y él no quería que nadie más malinterpretaba como que estaba _negociando_ algo.

—Tengo lo que te prometí — también murmuró, para que sólo ellos fueran capaces de oírse entre el bullicio de las otras personas y la música del dj que ahora retumbaba por el lugar —. No lo traje aquí porque no es del todo seguro, así que puedo llevártelo a tu hogar, o puedes venir conmigo al salir para entregártelo.

—Iré contigo — se encogió de hombros, decidiendo rápido — Gracias, Hiro, eso me servirá mucho.

—Podrás conseguir ese empleo sin tantos problemas.

—De hecho, se podría decir que ya tengo el empleo — sonrió levemente —, pero sin duda tener los papales lo hará mejor para mí y me hará sentir menos vulnerable. Además me seguirán ayudando más adelante.

—Eso es bueno — Hiro también esbozó una discreta sonrisa —. Sé que no es el empleo que más te entusiasme, pero si sientes que de alguna forma te ayudará es bueno que lo tomes.

—Claro, sólo que de verdad extrañaré venir aquí — Miguel colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y así poder recargar su barbilla sobre sus manos —. Podrá sonar un poco raro, pero aquí están mis amigos, me gusta cantar y tocar con ellos, incluso me llevo bien con Jackie y las otras chicas. A pesar de lo malo con lo que también me topé en este lugar, aquí pude conocerte, o bueno, a en los alrededores, tú entiendes.

**_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_ ** _  
[Desde que te has ido me he perdido sin dejar rastro]_

**_I dream at night I can only see your face_ ** _  
[Sueño en la noche y solo puedo ver tu cara]_

—¿Ya hablaste con tu jefa?

—Aun no — hizo un leve puchero —. Pero sólo me queda renunciar.

—¿No intentarás convencerla de volver a tocar un solo día?

—Hiro, conozco a Delilah, me echará sin siquiera terminar de explicarle.

—Es muy pronto para desistir, aunque creas que no tienes más oportunidades, prométeme algo — Hiro pidió, provocando que los párpados de Miguel se abrieran más por la sorpresa de que estaba a punto de pedirle algo.

—¿Qué?

—El tomar el empleo en una cosa distinta a ser músico no quitara el que lo sigas intentado, ¿de acuerdo? Ya has hecho bastante como para desecharlo todo. Tienes una voz hermosa y una impresionante habilidad tocando la guitarra. Haces unas interpretaciones dignas de admirar. Así que quiero que me prometas dos cosas; una, que irás a esa audición de la banda que me mencionaste la otra vez, porque estoy seguro de que sí estás al nivel que buscan; y la otra, si de verdad te gustaría seguir tocando también aquí, aunque sea una sola noche, lo hablarás con tu jefa. Al menos has el intento antes de sólo renunciar.

—Pero-

**_I look around but it's you I can't replace_ ** _  
[Miro alrededor pero eres tú a quien no puedo reemplazar]_

**_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_ ** _  
[Me siento tan frío y anhelo tu abrazo]_

**_I keep crying baby, baby, please_ ** _  
[Sigo llorando, bebé, por favor]_

—Es todo lo que te pido, sigue intentando, no renuncies a lo que anhelas.

Miguel no pudo ocultar ese leve puchero que se formó en su rostro. Sentía que no podía negarse a la petición de Hiro si le miraba y le hablaba de aquella forma suave, y aunque sentía que sólo haría el ridículo en la audición y pretendiendo  hablar con Delilah, también podría ser que le debía el intento a Hiro si es lo que quería, después de todo Hamada ya ha hecho bastante por él y podría ser que esta era la forma de que Miguel hiciera algo por él, o mejor dicho, hacer algo que éste directamente le pedía.

Soltó un suspiro. Qué más daba intentar.

—Bien, te lo prometo — Miguel aceptó, tratando de verse seguro y confiado —. Hablaré con Delilah antes de irme, pero si me manda a sacar a empujones con sus matones, será tu culpa.

—Eso no pasara — Hiro le dijo confiado, dándole una sonrisa más amplia — ¿Olvidas que yo te prometí que no volverás a temerle a nadie?

Miguel sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, pero también una calidez agradable se extendió en su pecho. Carajo, esto era extraño. Esa promesa hecha en aquel entonces le había enternecido, pero ahora que conocía más de Hiro también le asustó un poco. Aun así no dejaba de sentirse agradecido y _seguro_ , pero también inquieto y confuso. Maldita sea, estaba sucediendo tal como Hiro le confesó; su razonamiento se oscurece cuando se trata de él.

Pero entre tanta confusión había algunas cosas que no podía negar, el hecho de que su corazón late con violencia y siente el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, junto con el capricho de querer aferrarse a él y besarle de la manera más tierna posible.

Dios, ¿estaba más jodido de lo que subestimó?

—No lo olvido — suspiró.

De hecho era algo que le gusta recordarse, pero que ni siquiera era capaz de admitirse a sí mismo en voz alta.

**_Can't you see? You belong to me_ ** _  
[¿No puedes ver? Me perteneces]_

**_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_ ** _  
[Cómo duele mi pobre corazón con cada paso que das]_

Afortunadamente para Miguel, en ese momento le llamaron para reanudar su labor. Dándole una sonrisa a Hiro, se levantó de su lugar y volvió al escenario para concentrarse de nuevo sólo en la música.

Hiro recorrió el lugar con su mirada, centrándose con discreción en el punto donde había visto que Delilah había estado desde hace unos minutos, tal vez asegurándose de que todo marchara de acuerdo su cometido. Miró a los chicos tocar un par de canciones y luego la mujer volvió a caminar rumbo a su oficina escondida detrás del espacio para el Dj, siendo casi escoltada por uno de los guardias, después de todo era el que se encargaba de cuidarla y vigilar que nadie ajeno a sus empleados se atreviera a molestarla en su oficina.

No perdió tiempo y Hamada también se movió con cautela, sin llamar la atención, caminando por las orillas para que Miguel no pudiera verle. Alcanzó a Delilah y al otro hombre cuando entraron al pasillo que separa la oficina del salón principal, y antes de darle oportunidad al guardia de voltear cuando notaron que alguien les seguía, Hiro le disparó un tranquilizante gracias a la pequeña arma que ya había tenido a la mano, estando preparado. El tipo quedó con media maldición pronunciada antes de desvanecerse, resistiéndose un poco mientras intentaba sostenerse a la pared, haciendo que cuando finalmente cayó inconsciente no provocara un gran impacto en el suelo.

Delilah casi ni se inmutó cuando observó lo que pasó, a parecer de Hiro la mujer se notó más fastidiada por lo ocurrido que sorprendida o molesta, mucho menos asustada, después de todo aquella mujer era una antigua residente de los callejones.  Ella dio una ultima mirada al bulto inútil en que se había convertido su especie de guardaespaldas, para después centrar sus ojos en Hiro, que también se mantuvo serio, pero guardó el arma de los tranquilizantes.

—¿Qué quieres, Hamada? — Delilah preguntó, dando a relucir su tono fastidiado por tal interrupción.

—Hablar.

**_Every move you make  
_ ** _[Cada movimiento que hagas]_

**_Every vow you break_ ** _  
[Cada promesa que rompas]_

La mujer lo consideró pocos segundos, y sabiendo que no tendría demasiadas opciones _civilizadas_ le hizo un ademán de que le siguiera hasta su oficina que ya estaba a un par de pasos de distancia. Hiro le siguió, adentrándose en ese espacio, dejando la puerta abierta, pues no esperaban otra interrupción. Ella se sentó en su silla y le señaló a Hiro que podría tomar asiento en otra, pero este ignoró la invitación, prefiriendo permanecer en pie.

—Que yo recuerde no tengo ningún problema contigo, ¿no es así? — ella inició.

—No por ahora — Hiro comenzaría a dejar clara su postura.

—¿Qué quieres? — insistió en saber — Hace poco comienzas a venir a mi club y ya piensas molestar.

—No molestaría, pero la música es buena aquí, debo reconocerlo — explicó, y por la expresión curiosa que puso la mujer, Hiro supo que ella ya sospechaba de algo.

—Este no es un agujero donde se viene a embriagarse y a follar simplemente. Sí, el vicio y el sexo siempre deja maravillosas ganancias, pero porqué hacerlo tan simple, ¿verdad? Busco que también haya otro tipo de entretenimiento.

—Y yo aprecio eso — Hiro asintió, dándole una sonrisa de falsa aprobación —. Pero apreciaría aun más que no descartaras a Miguel en ningún momento.

—Miguel no se ha quedado sin empleo, _niño_ — Delilah recalcó, ni siquiera desconcertada por la mención de tal nombre.

—Ni lo hará — Hiro sentenció, ganándose una mirada severa de parte de la mujer —. Te voy a pedir que sea lo que el chico te diga, el favor que te pida, tú lo aceptarás. Si Miguel quiere continuar trabajando aquí, así será, tanto tiempo como él quiera.

—¿Qué? — Delilah frunció el ceño, pero seguidamente soltó una corta risita divertida — Ese chico… Sabía que tenía algo en verdad bueno, manipula a la gente tan fácil, incluso a ti que siempre vas con ese gesto como de un Dios mirando a simples mortales, y que cuando entras aquí aun sigues rechazando el contacto con cualquier persona, menos con él. Siendo sincera creí que Miguel era el que se había metido en problemas contigo, no al revés.

—Puedes creerlo de la manera que quieras — Hiro le restó importancia —. Ya te dije qué es lo que quiero y que lo cumplas es lo único que me importa.

—¿Y si no puedo cumplirlo?

—No podré evitarte una desgracia — Hiro sonrió suavemente — ¿En serio quieres problemas conmigo?

**_Every smile you fake  
_ ** _[Cada sonrisa que finjas]_

**_Every claim you stake_ ** _  
[Cara reclamo que hagas]_

**_I'll be watching you_ ** _  
[Te estaré observando]_

*

*

Luego de su charla con Delilah, Hiro volvió a su mesa, esperando que llegara el tiempo en que cerrara. Cuando Miguel terminó su tiempo de canciones, fue con él sólo para decirle que lo haría de una vez, hablaría con Delilah. Hiro le sonrió dándole ánimos y volvió a esperarlo en su mismo lugar.

En pocos minutos Rivera volvió, con una actitud diferente con la que se había encaminado rumbo con su jefa. Ya no estaba más nervioso e inseguro, sino que volvió con una amplia sonrisa pintada en los labios y casi corrió hasta él.

—¡Dijo que sí me dejará seguir trabajando aquí! — le dijo Miguel, lanzándose a él para abrazarle en medio de su efusividad.

—Te dije que valía la pena intentarlo.

—Incluso aceptó eso de ajustar mi día de venir a cantar con el día que tendré de descanso del otro trabajo — Miguel continuó explicándole con emoción, separándose del abrazo —. No lo puedo creer.

—Creo que te lo mereces.

—Gracias por animarme a hacerlo.

El moreno fue a despedirse de sus compañeros y Hiro le esperó fuera del club. Una vez ambos afuera se encaminaron al apartamento del mayor entre una charla donde Miguel le contaba más detalles de la plática que tuvo con Delilah y en general cómo le había ido en su día. Como ya era costumbre, Hamada le dejó hablar tanto como quisiera sin interrumpirle, sólo prestando atención a lo que decía con tanto entusiasmo.

Llegando al hogar de Hiro, éste le ofreció algo de beber para en seguida pasar al living, donde ya esperaba una carpetita donde estaban las nuevas identificaciones de Miguel. El moreno tomó la ID revisando sus datos y sobre todo comprobando lo real que se veía todo.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto debo por esto? — Miguel recordó que aun no había pagado.

—Nada — volvió a responder Hiro como aquella vez. El moreno ahora se permitió hacer un leve mohín.

—Quedamos en que me dirías — renegó.

—Puedes tomarlo como un obsequio — Hiro respondió — No vas a despreciar un obsequio, ¿o sí?

—Eso es jugar sucio — Miguel le miró acusadoramente, sin embargo en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa —. No podría despreciar ningún obsequio que viene de ti. Gracias — en un impulso, el músico se acercó a dejarle un suave y rápido en los labios.

Y así de rápido como fue el contacto, mientras se alejaba de los labios ajenos, Miguel cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Estaba bien hacer eso? ¿Tal vez se había propasado al creer que en cualquier momento podría tener ese tipo de contacto con Hiro? _Sólo son besos, ya nos besamos, no debería significar mucho_ , intentaba relajarse y es que sí, anteriormente con otras personas los besos nunca significaron nada. Pero ahora… Cuando Hiro rápidamente se inclinó para tomar de sus labios, _¡Dios!,_ Miguel comprobaba que adoraba besarlo.

**_Every move you make_ ** _  
[Cada movimiento que hagas]_

**_Every step you take  
_ ** _[Cada paso que des]_

Ahí, ambos en el sofá, inclinándose uno al otro para encontrarse a medio camino para profundizar el beso, Miguel recordó que son unos malditos adultos y esto no debería de exprimirle los sesos con el asunto de sus sentimientos, porque si se siente así de bien y ambos así lo quieren pueden besarse y hacer cuanto más quieran sin que eso tenga que tener gran peso en sus vidas. Era como antes, sólo que ahora se sentía mucho mejor con Hiro.

Y si un beso se sentía así de bien…

Miguel se inclinó más hacia él luego de dejar a tientas el folder de sus nuevos documentos por ahí, dejándole las manos libres para apoyarlas sobre el pecho de Hiro e indicarle que fuera recostándose. Hamada no tardó en quedar prácticamente recostado en el sofá con Miguel sobre él, aun sin romper el beso.

Rivera se sostenía de manos y rodillas para no dejar caer su peso sobre el otro, pero cuando sus lenguas se encontraron se animó a acercar también más su cuerpo. Se sostuvo con sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hiro, sus torsos se pegaron más y sus caderas apenas se rozaban, pero al parecer eso era demasiado para Hamada, ya que rompió el beso de forma suave.

Los ojos rasgados y oscuros de Hiro le miraron con tranquilidad, y aunque Miguel supo distinguir un destello de lujuria, el genio se incorporó lentamente, haciendo que Miguel también se levantara y se alejara un poco de él.

Hiro le dejó un último beso en la mejilla, acción que hizo sonrojar a Miguel, y no por el deseo que había comenzado a construirse dentro de él, sino porque tal beso fue tierno.

—¿Te quedas a dormir? — peguntó Hiro, con un tono amable, carente de toda insinuación erótica o apenas semejante a algo similar.

—Lo siento — Miguel sintió la urgencia de disculparse, pues entendió que Hiro no había buscado más que un beso.

—Está bien — Hiro respondió sin problemas, un poco confundido aparentemente por la disculpa del músico — ¿Sí te quedas?

—Me gustaría — Miguel intentó relajarse —. Pero por la mañana tengo que ir confirmar que me contrataron, porque según mi amigo me necesitan para comenzar a trabajar ese mismo día en la noche.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

—Claro.

**_I'll be watching you  
_ ** _[Te estaré observando]_

*

*

En ese nuevo día, Miguel había ido temprano a la entrevista que le hicieron, sintiéndose más tranquilo de que llevando la documentación que pedían no desconfiarían de él y pudieran darle el empleo sin ningún problema. Al final, le aceptaron por la urgencia por encontrar quien cubriera el horario nocturno y por la insistencia de Erik de _yo conozco a alguien,_ igual Miguel lo agradeció y prometió presentarse de nuevo a la hora acordada. La buena noticia era que la primera semana sí tendría un compañero que le explicaría el funcionamiento de todo, y ese compañero sería Erik.

Miguel volvió a su departamento para dormir un poco más en lo que llegaba la hora de ir a su nuevo empleo en el que tendría que estar despierto toda la noche, como a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero en un ambiente tan tranquilo seguro le constaría demasiado mantenerse despierto. Así que mejor dormir lo mayormente posible para que la flojera no le invadiera en _horas laborales_. Se había propuesto tratar de llevarlo lo mejor posible.

Más tarde se encontró con Erik para que le explicara todo lo que se supone tendría que saber al atender un minimarket, no sin antes quejarse respecto al “uniforme” que les hacían usar, aunque sólo fuera la camisa, pero era de una tela rígida, con una combinación de colores que resaltaba de mala manera, sin contar que le quedaba grande. Erik bromeó con él respecto a que tal vez se estaba juntando demasiado con las chicas del club, las cuales trabajaban en base a su apariencia, y ahora a Miguel por ello le preocupaba una simple camisa del uniforme asignado para la tienda.

 _Aquí no vienes a putear, Miguel,_ a Erik se le salió decirle, ganándose un sonoro y humillante zape en la cabeza.

Después de eso, su amigo continuó explicándole todo lo necesario, ayudándole a atender a los pocos clientes que llegaban a esas horas, y en momentos solitarios intentando asustarlo con historias ridículas de fantasmas. Miguel sólo rodaba los ojos ante esto último, luego de su viaje a la _tierra de los muertos_ nada de ese tipo de cosas le asustaba, además siempre recordaba lo que su abuela y otras personas del pueblo solían decir, algo como: _hay que temerle más a los vivos que a los muertos._

Un hombre joven entró a la tienda, distrayéndolos de su torpe charla, Miguel estaba apunto de dirigirle una sonrisa cuando lo notó acercarse directamente a la caja, pero como si fuera un recordatorio más agresivo de aquello que había venido a su memoria hace un momento, el hombre sacó de su chaqueta un arma, apuntándoles de inmediato y exigiendo a gritos apresurados todo el dinero que tuvieran en la caja junto con sus pertenencias.

—¡Rápido! — apresuraba el ladrón, pues Erik había tardado en reaccionar y ahora le temblaban las manos intentando hacer lo que le pedían.

En cambio, Miguel había quedado estático, no tanto por el miedo, (se sorprendió de encontrarse poco atemorizado ante la amenaza), sino porque entre todo el barullo se dio cuenta que ni siquiera en aquella rutina simple estaría a salvo. _La rutina te matará_ , también había escuchado que decían. ¿A esto se referían en realidad?

Cuando Erik por fin pudo sacar algo del dinero de la caja con sus manos temblorosas, el asaltante se acercó aun más, desviando el apunte del arma cuando tuvo que ocupar sus manos para tomar los billetes que tanto quería. Entonces un ruidito que parecía lejano comenzó a intensificarse, llamando la atención de los tres cuando la puerta automática se abrió.

Miguel apenas alcanzó a voltear, pero en el momento no distinguió mucho más que algo parecido a una sombra negra que se alzaba y tomaba las extremidades del ladrón para jalarlo con agresividad y sacarlo arrastrando de ahí. Escuchó que Erik soltó una maldición algo alterada, pero Miguel sólo siguió ese camino negro que había irrumpido y detenido al asaltante; los distinguió como pequeñísimos robots, una gran cantidad de ellos que parecían moverse por sí solos.

El dinero había quedado en el suelo cuando el otro hombre lo soltó, y el arma también, pero pronto esos mismos pequeños robots se llevaron el revolver. Miguel rodeó el pequeño cubículo para salir de ahí, y movido por la curiosidad corrió hasta la puerta para asomarse y lograr ver algo más qué le explicara qué carajo había sido eso y porqué Erik se notaba ahora más alterado.

—¡Miguel! ¡Ven aquí, mierda! — su amigo le llamó, pero él le ignoró.

La oscuridad de la madrugada no le permitió ver por dónde se habían ido esos robots, pero algo más sí distinguió; la figura alta y robusta que sobrevolaba la ciudad de San Fransokyo, junto con otra figura más humana; aunque ambos enfundados en una clase de armadura.

Los vio relativamente cerca, mientras se elevaban de nuevo en el cielo, y entonces le quedó claro que ellos tuvieron que ver en el asalto frustrado. ¿Por eso Erik parecía entrar en pánico? Para él no tenía sentido tal temor.

—Se fueron — Miguel le avisó, regresando dentro de la tienda, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo que ahora lucía más pálido —. No hubo daños en la tienda y no se llevó el dinero, tranquilo, no habrá problemas.

—Por un momento creí que ellos dos entrarían aquí — confesó el origen de su temor —. Esos monstruos…

—Monstruo.

—¿Qué? — Erik miró confundido a moreno.

—Un monstruo; el asaltante — aclaró Miguel —. El fue el que nos apuntó con un arma.

—Lo que sea — Erik negó con la cabeza —. Un par de monstruos persiguiendo a otros monstruos. Maldita locura. A veces odio esta ciudad.

—¿En serio? — Miguel ladeó su cabeza, sonriéndole levemente — Yo estoy comenzando a amarla.

**_I'll be watching you  
_ ** _[Te estaré observando]_

 


	18. Billie

Sobrevivió a su primera noche como empleado en un minimarket. _Sobrevivió_ , carajo. Ni cuando más creyó que estaría a salvo pudo mantenerse escondido de situaciones tan jodidas. Fuera porque aprendió a soportar tales situaciones, o porque aquellos _héroes_ intervinieron, o por la _promesa_ que le hizo Hiro, o un conjunto de esas tres opciones, Miguel no se había sentido tan aterrado durante el intento de asalto, ni mucho menos después de éste. _¡Qué horrible!_ , dirían algunos, _tan acostumbrado a su infierno personal_.

Para Rivera era mejor que ponerse a temblar o llorar como le hubo pasado hace años. Aunque eso sí, el corazón no dejaba de doler al enfrentarse ante muestras de lo podrido que estaba el mundo, o algunas personas en él. Volteara a donde volteara no podía librarse de esas imágenes lamentables, ¿así que cómo no se iba a acostumbrar y soportarlo? Si con algo tan cotidiano como entrar o salir de su apartamento también se enfrentaba con imágenes que eran un golpe para su _aún_ gentil corazón.

Había pensado en ir con Hiro apenas saliera del trabajo, pero considero que quizá sería muy temprano para comenzar a molestar al chico. Así que terminó dirigiéndose a su propio departamento con intenciones de tomar una ducha primero, ver qué le quedaba de comida y no ir a asaltar la nevera de Hamada como otras veces. Después ya iría con él.

Era temprano, y apenas entrando al edificio se dejó escuchar por el lugar una música escandalosa, señal de que alguno de sus vecinos aun no terminaba una de las acostumbradas fiestas que ofrecían con regularidad. Suspiró con cansancio mientras subía por las escaleras, pensando que al menos ya no habría noche en que le tocara soportar tal ruido mientras intentaba dormir, ya que ahora estaría todas las noches fuera.

Pero sí seguía habiendo algo malo, algo terriblemente malo, al parecer sólo para él, porque a todas las demás personas que disfrutaban de aquella _fiesta_ no parecían molestas con ese hecho. Cuando Miguel por fin llegó a su piso, se dio cuenta de que el departamento que ofrecía la fiesta no solamente quedaba casi frente al suyo, sino que supo cuáles vecinos eran los anfitriones.

Aquellos vecinos tenían un hijo de siete años, lo sabía por las pocas veces que pudo intercambiar palabras con el niño en unas ocasiones que lo vio solo vagar por el edificio o afuera de la puerta del departamento de sus aparentes padres. Con lo que llevaba de vivir ahí, y con lo que tenía de _experiencia_ conociendo a gente similar, Miguel estaba muy seguro de que aquella pareja no sólo vendía drogas, sino que las consumía, además del hecho de que gustaban demasiado de organizar desastrosas fiestas en lugar de atender en lo más mínimo a su hijo. Era común ver al pequeño niño ir y venir entre todos esos adolescentes y adultos drogados haciendo su desastre con música escandalosa de fondo y cerveza y cigarrillos en mano, ignorando el hecho de que ahí había un niño asustado, o peor, molestándole en el proceso. Era una de las imágenes más tristes que Miguel ha presenciado.

Lo peor – porque sí, todo siempre puede ir peor — es que ni siquiera podía hacer mucho por el niño. Miguel recuerda bien que los padres de éste no dudaron en amenazarle desde la primera vez que lo vieron hablando con su hijo. La advertencia común y directa de _sugerirle_ que no se entrometiera en lo que no le incumbía. Todavía están dentro de una zona donde las autoridades evitan involucrarse, y si lo harían, Rivera sabría que no sólo todos sus vecinos saldrían perjudicados, sino también él. Todo era jodido. Por eso también había aceptado su nuevo empleo, algo que le hiciera conectarse con una vida más ordinaria.

Ignoró lo más que pudo a todo el gentío que salía del departamento y se distribuía por parte del pasillo, todavía dispuestos a continuar la fiesta, o tal vez ya demasiados ebrios y drogados como para moverse de ese sitio. Esquivó a personas, tuvo que dar un brinco para no pasar sobre de una que estaba tendida en el suelo, e hizo oídos sordos a un par de obscenidades seguidas de unas risas molestas que parecieron ser dirigidas a él; no quiso voltear, así que no estuvo seguro. Pero finalmente pudo entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta.

Hizo todo lo que había planeado, y cuando ya estuvo arreglado tomó de nuevo sus llaves, algo de dinero y su teléfono celular para salir de ahí. Las cosas en el pasillo seguían igual, así que de nuevo caminó lo más rápido que podía sin que se notara que quería esquivar intencionalmente a todas esas personas. Cuando llegó a las escaleras y pudo pasar el primer tramo de éstas, fue que desaceleró el paso y continuó bajando con más calma. Y se detuvo cuando se topó con el niño que había recordado al ver la situación de la fiesta.

El pequeño estaba sentado en uno de los escalones, simplemente estando ahí, en pijama y mirando a la pared. Miguel dudó en detenerse por completo, como todas las otras veces que halló oportunidad de al menos intercambiar un par de palabras con el niño y regalarle una sonrisa para intentar dibujar una en aquel rostro aniñado. Viendo que ya estaba dos pisos abajo y que nadie más estaba cerca, Miguel decidió sentarse a su lado por un momento.

—Hola, Ricky — saludó al niño, recordando su nombre, sonriéndole cuando éste volteó a mirarle.

—Hola — el pequeño respondió, al igual sonriendo — No traes tu guitarra — señaló.

—No, sólo iré a ver a un amigo — Miguel se encogió de hombros — ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Nada — el niño negó, soltando un bostezo —. Sólo tengo sueño.

—¿Aun no te preparas para ir a la escuela? — preguntó, pues algo que había notado y le provocaba admiración, era que el pequeño solía alistarse solo cada mañana entre semana para salir rumbo a la escuela pese a todo.

—No iré.

—¿Por qué? — indagó, luego de ver un pequeño puchero.

—Ayer, por accidente, rompí la lonchera de un compañero. Citaron a mis padres hoy porque creen que fue por una travesura, además tengo que pagar la lonchera — confesó, desanimado.

—Y tus padres no irán — comentó Miguel, imaginándose que quizá Ricky no les dijo por temor a que le regañaran, o que aunque les haya dicho estos no hubieron hecho ningún caso. El niño negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco tengo dinero para pagar lo que rompí — parecía a punto de derramar lágrimas ahora.

—¿Sabes de cuánto se trata?

—15 dólares, creo.

—Explícale a tu profesora que tus padres no pudieron presentarse — Miguel le dijo, un tanto confiado, pues suponía que seguro los profesores del niño ya tenían bastante idea de cómo eran los padres de éste, por lo que no estarían esperando demasiado — Y aquí tienes 30 dólares para que pagues la lonchera, y lo demás lo ahorras o lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? — le tendió el dinero luego de rebuscar rápidamente en su cartera.

—S-sí — el pequeño tomó el dinero y le sonrió ampliamente, frenando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos —. ¡Iré a cambiarme y a tomar mi mochila!

—Sólo, ya sabes, si tus padres se enteran de algo de esto, no les digas que yo te di el dinero — pidió, y el niño volvió a asentir con entusiasmo —. Suerte en la escuela — le dijo por último antes de que el niño corriera escaleras arriba.

Él también se levantó del asiento que había tomado en aquel escalón cuando el niño ya no estuvo en su campo de visión. Aunque fue remplazado por otra vista, pues un par de chicas ahora iban bajando entre risotadas y un andar demasiado tambaleante; asistentes de la fiesta. Miguel se guardó una mueca lastimera cuando, estando más cerca, distinguió que sólo eran unas adolescentes. Ni siquiera rebasaban los 16 años, podía apostar. Y ahora ahí iban, apenas siendo capaces de sostenerse luego de infinidad de drogas consumidas.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras para dejarles espacio y no chocar directamente con ellas. Se animó a preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda o algo, pero las chicas sólo le ignoraron y le dieron muecas de burla, para continuar su propio camino torpe hasta salir del edificio.

Soltó un suspiro triste, pensando en cuántos lugares habría así en _su_ México, llenos de miedo, perdidos en la desesperanza y el olvido. Cosas así no cambian ni desaparecen por más que uno quiera moverse de lugar, y era lo que contribuía a inyectar dolor en su corazón.

Al menos él había encontrado una clase de refugio, y recordándolo, tomó su teléfono celular para mandar un mensaje de texto a Hiro. _“¿Puedo ir contigo?”,_ le había escrito mientras salía del edificio y caminaba unas calles hasta donde podría tomar un taxi sin tantos problemas.

Esperaba la respuesta de Hamada también en forma de texto, con un _sí_ o un _no_ simples, sin embargo, una llamada entró a su móvil, la cual no dudó en responder al ver que se trataba del otro chico.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Estás bien?_ — fue la pregunta directa de Hiro — _¿Pasó algo malo?_

—No, yo… sólo quiero verte — Miguel confesó.

— _¿Dónde estás? Iré enseguida._

—Prefiero ir a tu casa, ¿puedo?

— _Claro. Te estaré esperando entonces._

—No tardaré.

Cortó la llamada y un minuto después pudo tomar un taxi. No tenía ánimos de caminar, además que no había dormido aun y se sentía cansado. Así que también llegó más rápido hasta casa de Hiro. Tomó el ascensor para llegar al piso correcto, disfrutando de ese momento en silencio tan sencillo; sin ruido ni vecinos molestos e intimidantes.

Cuando salió del ascensor, el pasillo se notaba igual de solitario y tranquilo, pero a pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta, _B_ había salido, aparentemente esperándole. Miguel le sonrió, ignorado que aquella figura era un robot y no podría corresponder a su gento amable de la misma forma. Igual eso no le desanimaba, el robot le seguía provocando ternura.

—Hola, Miguel — saludó el robot cuando estuvo más cerca, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar.

—Hola, _B_ — el moreno continuó sonriendo, y en un momento de diversión le tendió un puño para golpearlo en el robot, como solía hacerlo al saludar a sus _amigos._ Para su sorpresa _B_ correspondió a su gesto, también tendiendo un acolchonado puño. Con más curiosidad Miguel chocó su puño con él.

—Bahlalala — exclamó el robot luego del choque, haciendo un ademán. Miguel soltó una risa divertido y enternecido.

—¡Eres increíble! — el músico le dijo, abrazándolo rápidamente para luego entrar finalmente al apartamento.

—¿Todo bien? — Hiro se acercó, tal vez por la exclamación de Miguel o porque no lo había visto entrar en seguida. El músico le asintió mientras se acercaba a él.

— _B_ es genial, Hiro — comentó Rivera —. Incluso hace la cosa del puño, ¿tú le enseñaste?

—…Cuando era niño, yo…, era algo que solía hacer con mi hermano, así que le enseñé a hacerlo — confesó —. Lo dejé porque es entrañable de alguna forma.

El moreno le miró con ternura, pues conocía lo que Hiro le había contado respecto a lo sucedido con su hermano, lo difícil que fue para él lidiar con esa pérdida. Sin embargo había sido capaz de mantener un gesto tan inocente y un recuerdo tierno en _B._

—Eso sólo lo hace más asombroso — Miguel le sonrió, y Hiro correspondió débilmente a su gesto. Luego intentó cambiar el tema para no caer en la melancolía — ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro? — señaló el cabestrillo que seguía usando el otro.

—No tan mal. Sé cómo lidiar con esto — respondió, sin mucho interés, haciéndole un ademán a Miguel para que le siguiera hasta el living y entonces ambos sentarse en un sofá   —. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primera noche en tu nuevo empleo?

—Fue un desastre — comenzó, sin rodeos —. Empezó bien, pero luego hubo un _problema._ Alguien quiso robar, y… los héroes intervinieron. No paso a mayores, pero ya sabrás, igual tuvimos que hablar con el gerente y mi compañero no dejaba de estar algo asustado.

—¿Y tú? — Hiro entrecerró un poco sus párpados — ¿Estuviste bien? ¿No te asustaste?

—Sí, pero no enloquecí — se encogió de hombros —. No me pasó nada, estuve bien, me siento bien. Aunque tampoco quiero darle vueltas al asunto, preferiría dejarlo atrás.

—De acuerdo — Hiro le dio una media sonrisa.

—Por lo que vine ahora es porque todavía te debo algo que prometí — Miguel continuó —. Iré a la audición de la banda que te comenté, pero necesito llamar para saber locación y hora en que me tocaría asistir. Así que quiero que seas testigo de esa llamada, para que estés seguro de que lo hice.

—Me parece bien — le animó.

Entonces Miguel le asintió antes de sacar su teléfono celular y comenzar a marcar un número ante la atención de Hiro, quien guardo silencio cuando vio que el moreno se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja. Ambos esperaron. Pocos segundos después Miguel comenzó a hablar delatando que habían tomado su llamada. Comenzó normal y tranquilo, pero después pareció nervioso mientras respondía con cosas como “ _claro, no hay problema”, “sí, sé dónde es”, “estaré ahí puntualmente”,_ y luego de un agradecimiento y una despedida rápida cortó la llamada, mirando a Hiro con algo de confusión.

—¿Todo bien? — cuestionó el mayor, curioso por el gesto medio perdido del otro.

—Sí, es que… adelantaron las audiciones por un percance que tuvieron, así que serán en estos días. Tendré que ir mañana — explicó —. Creí…, creí que contaría con más tiempo para prepararme. La verdad estoy algo nervioso ahora. N-no creo poder…

—Miguel — le interrumpió antes de que el músico comenzara a desanimarse a sí mismo —. Vamos, lo harás bien, tienes la preparación y la experiencia para irte a presentar a esa audición. Todo irá bien.

—¿Tú crees? Ya estuve en un concurso en aquella estación de radio, ¿recuerdas? Y no gané nada…

—Ahí el talento no lo era todo, hubo mucha influencia de la popularidad que ya tenían los otros competidores seguramente. Esta vez te presentarás ante músicos profesionales, que sólo buscarán de ti que tengas el potencial y habilidad que buscan, y tú has demostrado tener.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo — Miguel hizo un leve puchero —. Incluso a veces se siente irreal.

—Apuesto a que no he sido el único bueno contigo — Hiro desvió por un momento su mirada.

—Ha habido excepciones entre tanta mierda, sí. Pero nadie como tú — el moreno intentó buscar de nuevo los ojos esquivos de Hamada —. Tú has hecho mucho por mí, demasiado y sin pedir nada a cambio. Los que me habían ayudado anteriormente siempre es con propósitos de pagarme un favor; como Erik con este empleo que me consiguió, seguro es porque yo le presté dinero hace un tiempo, ya que cuando nos conocimos él tenía algunas deudas; y otros me ayudaban porque después pedirían algo a cambio, como Liam, el chico que conocí en Texas y al final me trajo tantos problemas. Oh, creo que te no te mencioné esto, pero fue por él que tuve la idea de venir a San Fransokyo. Al menos dejó algo bueno de conocerlo…

—En realidad no me mencionaste mucho de él — Hiro de pronto se mostró mucho más interesado —. Sólo dijiste que tuviste un amigo que te ayudó, no mencionaste problemas. ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Pues fue la primera persona que se mostro más accesible conmigo cuando llegué a este país, trabajábamos en el mismo club. Él ahí era bartender, pero también vendía drogas, así que tenía problemas con muchas otras personas y me arrastró a los mismos problemas porque lo veían conmigo y porque me pagaba por dejar que a veces llegara _mercancía_ a mi departamento. Fue mi primer “amigo” y me apoyó en un inicio, así que accedí fácil a lo que él pedía porque sentía que le debía mucho, ya sabes… Pero después, bueno…, uno de los mafiosos con los que comenzaba a tener problemas al parecer tuvo interés en _adquirirme_. Nunca estuve muy seguro, pero sospeché que Liam había hecho un trato que me involucraba a mí como _mercancía_ con ese tipo, sobre todo porque luego los matones de ese mafioso me amenazaban de forma particular, recordándome que su jefe me codiciaba. Así que me fui antes de que todo empeorara. Tuve suerte.

—Dijiste… — de repente Hiro se notó tenso, a pesar de que Miguel trató de contar rápidamente esa historia sin muchos detalles ni importancia, dejándolo como algo ya pasado que no le afectaba más. Hiro le miró en medio de esa pausa, fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada, porque sí, al moreno no le parecía muy genuina esa sonrisa tranquila. O tal vez sólo era cosa suya al traer amargos recuerdos a flote —. Olvidé dónde dijiste que viviste exactamente cuando estuviste en Texas.

—Lubbock, en el lado este — respondió con simpleza —. Pero no importa ahora.

—Cierto. No quiero que recuerdes cosas desagradables.

—También porque… siento que ya te quité más tiempo del que pretendía — Miguel hizo una mueca apenada —. Seguro tienes que ir trabajar.

—Tengo que ir — asintió, pero no se levantó en seguida del sofá para irse, sino que estiró su brazo libre para alcanzar el rostro del moreno y con su mano tomarle por la barbilla mientras su pulgar alcanzaba a acariciar suavemente una de las mejillas; disfrutando que Miguel permitiera ese contacto —. Te ves cansado, no has dormido nada, ¿cierto?

—No.

—Puedes quedarte aquí a descansar — Hiro ofreció —. Yo volveré después.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—¿Cuándo me creerás? No eres ninguna molestia para mí — aseguró, hablándole de forma suave —. Quédate.

—Bueno…

—Sólo que… — alejó su mano del otro rostro, rompiendo la caricia, así que Miguel le prestó más atención —, al volver, sólo tomaré algunas cosas y me iré de nuevo. Tengo que hacer un viaje corto por cuestiones de trabajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? —  Rivera preguntó, pero así como terminó de hacer la pregunta se dio cuenta de que podría ser un cuestionamiento que Hiro no creía que le incumbiera, entonces optó por rápidamente adoptar una mueca más tierna y así justificarse. Algo que solía funcionarle. Cuando Hiro volvió a tomarle por el rostro sonrió internamente.

—Tres días — respondió y Miguel acentuó el puchero en sus labios, nada exagerado pero sabía que sería muy perceptible para Hiro al estar tan cerca. Y es que, tres días ahora se escuchaba como mucho tiempo —. Tal vez puedan ser sólo dos días.

Miguel asintió dibujando una débil sonrisa, pero la incertidumbre siguió expresándose en sus ojos. Como consuelo, Hiro se acercó a dejarle un suave y casto beso en los labios, pero antes de poder separarse, Miguel se inclinó más hacia él en busca de un beso más largo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para comenzar un beso más exigente, aunque permanecía en una caricia lenta. El músico pronto asomó la punta de su lengua, provocando a Hiro para que el beso fuera más profundo. Pero apenas hubo un roce húmedo y fueron interrumpidos por un sonido similar al de una alarma, haciendo que Hiro se separaba dando un suspiro fastidiado y Miguel prefirió guardarse un gruñido molesto que amenazó con salir de su garganta.

—Hiro, se te hará tarde para tu cita laboral — anunció Baymax, posándose frente a ellos, deshaciendo del sonido de la alarma que había venido de él.

—Ya voy — Hamada se levantó, pero todavía se tomó otros segundos para dirigirse al moreno — Estaré de regreso por la tarde, ¿crees estar aún aquí cuando vuelva?

—No lo creo — respondió, pues no consideraba conveniente permanecer tanto tiempo ahí si a final de cuentas Hiro sólo iría para volver a irse en seguida —. Es Halloween, así que quedé con un amigo para ayudarnos con nuestros disfraces e ir así a trabajar.

—Bien, pero si me necesitas, llámame, ¿sí?

—Estaré bien — Miguel se levantó para poder quedar más cerca de él, se colocó un segundo en puntillas para poder dejarle un beso en la mejilla —. Ve al trabajo antes de que _B_ te regañe.

Hiro le sonrió y en seguida caminó hasta salir del apartamento. Miguel volteó a mirara a _B_ y el robot ladeó su cabeza; acción que le seguía pareciendo curiosa y hasta cierto punto tierna, así que le perdonó el que les haya interrumpido en su beso.

Caminó a la habitación de Hamada, con el robot siguiéndole, pero ya no intercambió ninguna palabra con él, porque de hecho sí se sentía agotado. Sólo se quitó las botas y se dejó caer en la cómoda cama, hundiendo su rostro en el suave edredón para tratar de captar aunque fuera un atisbo del aroma de Hiro.

 _Cursi de mierda,_ se dijo mentalmente, provocándose una corta risita.

Después fue fácil que quedara dormido.

*

*

Tenía pendientes sencillos en Krei Tech, nada más que seguir trabajando con el equipo que se encargaba de crear una seguridad reforzada a todo el edificio y también generar mecanismos igual de seguros para las demás propiedades de Krei; era lo que al hombre le tenía con más pendiente por el momento, así que no molestaba a Hiro con otra cosa.

En una de sus pausas durante el trabajo, Hiro se tomó el tiempo de ir a hablar con Alistair a solas para decirle que se ausentaría por dos días. Tenía posición _privilegiada_ en Krei Tech, no iba a negarlo, pues Alistair siempre le dio cierta libertad en cuanto a proyectos y horarios; no tenía que presentarse diario y podía trabajar al ritmo que Hamada mismo organizara, siempre y cuando entregara avances y producto finalizado en las fechas que dictaba el otro hombre. Pero con la situación en la estaban, tal vez Krei asumía que podía contar con él en todo momento.

—Estaré dos días fuera de la ciudad, así que ese tiempo no podré venir — le dijo, apenas estuvieron a solas en la oficina de Alistair.

—¿Qué? — el hombre no se veía contento con esa información — ¿Cuándo será eso exactamente?

—Me iré hoy en la noche.

—¿No pudiste avisarme antes? — frunció el ceño.

—Se presentó algo — Hiro se encogió de hombros —. Es una situación personal.

—Aquí también tenemos una _situación._ ¡Demonios, Hiro! — Alistair comenzaba a alterarse, pero Hamada se mantuvo apacible, sólo esperando que el hombre lo asimilara, confiado en que Krei no se arriesgaría a hacerle la mínima insinuación de despedido y perderse de que siga trabajando con él — Bien, entonces termina con lo que puedas por hoy — cedió, haciéndole un ademán cansado hacia la puerta. Hiro lo entendió perfectamente, así que salió de la oficina.

Unos minutos después, Hamada ya había logrado comparar en línea un boleto para un vuelo a Texas, más específicamente llegaría al aeropuerto de Lubbok esa misma noche.

*

*

—¿En qué piensas, pandita? — Erik le cuestionó, haciendo que Miguel le mirara, luego de darse cuenta de que había pasado varios minutos distraído. Ambos ya llevaban un par de horas en el trabajo, al principio había sido atareado por las personas que llegaban a comprar bebidas y botanas para sus fiestas de Halloween.

—¿Pandita? — el moreno enarcó una ceja.

—Tu maquillaje — señaló —. Pareces más un pandita que un esqueleto. ¿Sabes?, algunos aprovechan Halloween para verse aterradores, otros prefieren ser sexies, pero tú optaste por lo _adorable_.

—Es que _soy_ adorable — Miguel enfatizó con burla. Erik sólo rodó los ojos en un gesto de que no le creía nada —. De cualquier modo tu disfraz es tan trillado, así que no me molestes, vampiro amateur.

—Oye, yo no estaba insultando tu disfraz — Erik se fingió ofendido —. Sólo quería saber en qué tanto pensabas.

—En nada importante, en las cosas que tengo que hacer mañana — se encogió de hombros y su amigo pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Realmente en eso pensaba Miguel, pues tendría que ir a la audición y también ir a comparar unas cuantas cosas para preparar el pequeño altar que continuaba poniéndole a Héctor, gracias a que aun lograba conservar la foto que rescató de las pertenencias de mamá Coco junto con las cartas que también habían sido enviadas.

*

Por la mañana, cuando salió del trabajo fue directo a su departamento con la intención de dormir lo poco que pudiera antes de tener que ir a sus compromisos. Se quitó el maquillaje de prisa, y se tumbó en la cama para dormir apenas tres horas antes de tener que levantarse de nuevo.

Al despertar se sintió nervioso, pues tendría que ir a la audición. Tomó una ducha y luego de arreglarse lo mejor para dar una buena primera impresión salió del departamento llevándose su guitarra consigo por si le pedían demostración de más habilidades además de la voz. En el camino compraría algo para comer mientras iba rumbo al lugar en que le citaron.

Llegó un poco antes de la hora que le pidieron, pero así tendría un poco de tiempo más para preparar su voz con simples ejercicios y también para comenzar a relajarse. En el salón ya aguardaba alguien más, pero había otra sala donde al parecer estaba la banda y eran las pruebas. Saludó amablemente a la otra persona que también se notaba un poco nerviosa, así que después Miguel también se centró en lo suyo.

Pocos minutos después alguien salió de la habitación contigua, y otra persona se asomó llamando quien ya había estado esperando junto con Rivera. Después seguiría él. Y comenzó a sentirse un poco ansioso. Quería llamar a Hiro para escucharle con cualquier pretexto, pero sabía que podría interrumpir al chico, no sabía realmente a dónde había ido, pero le dijo que eran cuestiones de trabajo. Así que mejor se relajó solo con ayuda de la guitarra y tocando una melodía suave. Luego tomó de la botella de agua que había llevado consigo y se concentró que lucir tranquilo.

Al llegar su turno ya estaba preparado para enfrentar el momento demostrando confianza, dio una sonrisa mientras se presentaba frente a la banda. Luego de unas preguntas que le hicieron llegó su momento de demostrar si era capaz de cumplir con lo que buscaban, así que cantó lo que había preparado luego de que los días anteriores estuvo buscando referencias del trabajo de esa banda para comenzar a familiarizarse, aunque Miguel ya estaba más que adaptado al jazz, pues con frecuencia lo tocaba y cantaba en el club.

Intentó no tomarle mucho peso a las expresiones de los integrantes de la banda, para no ponerse nervioso al sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Un tanto intimidante ya era, pues sabía que ellos ya tenían una trayectoria y experiencia, y él sólo se sentía como un simple amateur. Pero cuando terminó, por fin les miró con más detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que le sonreían con agrado, intercambiaban miradas entre ellos y además se asentían discretamente.

—Miguel, eso fue impresionante — uno de ellos le dijo —. También veo que traes una guitarra, ¿qué otros instrumentos sabes tocar?

—Armónica en C, algo de piano y bajo. Pero aprendo muy rápido.

—Está bien, por ahora sólo nos interesa lo vocal, y fue estupendo — otro más habló, mirando unos apuntes que habían hecho —. Dijiste que ya has tenido experiencia en banda de jazz y otras, has participado en un concurso, y también compones tanto melodía como letra.

—Así es.

—Tienes tu documentación en regla y eres mayor de edad. Bien — señaló, y Miguel se sintió aliviado — Verás, adelantamos las fechas de las audiciones porque tenemos un evento muy cerca al que año con año nos contratan, sólo que ahora tuvimos este percance con nuestro exvocalista. Acordamos en que todavía estaría aquí para cubrir ese compromiso, pero no pudo ser así a final de cuentas. Entonces, si resultas elegido por nosotros tendremos una semana de rigurosos ensayos y luego el evento. Podría ser mucha presión, pero contando con que has estado en bandas sabrás lidiar con esto, ¿cierto? También es algo que estamos tomando en consideración.

—Por supuesto que sí, podré con ello — aseguró.

—De acuerdo — asintió —. También revisaremos por nuestra cuenta tu participación en el concurso que nos mencionaste, ya que podemos encontrarlo en línea. Por el momento eso es todo. Continuaremos con las audiciones y mañana, o a más tardar pasado mañana la decisión habrá sido tomada, así que recibirás una llamada nuestra si tú fuiste a quién seleccionamos.

—Muy bien. Gracias — les sonrió, de nuevo mostrando más confianza de la que en verdad sentía.

Se despidió rápidamente y salió del lugar, notando que ya había otro par de personas esperando, pero no dejó que eso le desanimara de nuevo. Había decidido arriesgar más, a comenzar a trabajar para alcanzar lo que se había propuesto desde pequeño, además se lo prometió a Hiro. Demostraría a cada oportunidad posible la habilidad que tenía para ser reconocido por ello.

*

*

Hiro regresó al día siguiente, antes de que lo había prometido, sorprendiendo a Miguel en su departamento por la tarde. El moreno se había lanzado a él en un abrazo, siendo cuidadoso todavía con el hombro con el que tenía que tener cuidado de no lastimar. Contó a Hamada como había pasado la noche de Halloween y cómo le había ido en la audición, también intentó preguntar cómo estuvo el asunto laboral de Hamada, pero éste fue simple con su respuesta sólo diciendo que bien y animándole a él a continuar contándole cómo le había ido y cómo se había sentido en la audición.

Luego de varios minutos de conversación, Miguel notó que Hiro observó con curiosidad el rinconcito donde había colocado un pequeño altar para Héctor. Ayudado con dos sillas había puesto la fotografía de Héctor en un marco que le quedaba demasiado grande para el trozo de foto rota que era en realidad, pero le ayudaba a que no se maltratara más. Colocó también un par de veladoras, un poco de cempasúchitl que consiguió (pues aunque también se vendía la flor en SF en esa temporada, no era tan fácil de encontrar como en su natal pueblo), también puso algo de fruta y pan. No era la gran cosa, y se veía raro a su parecer, pero al menos él no olvidaba a Héctor y le deba la oportunidad de cruzar al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Hiro, curioso.

—Es mi pobre intento de altar de _Día de los muertos_ que pongo para mi tatarabuelo.

—Oh — murmuró Hiro, recordando lo que Miguel le había contado no sólo del problema con su tatarabuelo, sino lo que significaba el _día de los muertos._

—Es él — Miguel señaló la pequeña fotografía — Ese trozo de fotografía y sus cartas enviadas a mi bisabuela es lo único que conservo de mi familia. En casa ponen el altar para todos mis otros familiares, pero no para él, así que yo lo hago.

Pareció que Hiro iba a hablar, pues entreabrió sus labios, pero en ese momento el teléfono celular de Miguel comenzó a sonar, así que guardó silencio. Un poco extrañado, Miguel miró el reloj que mantenía en su buró, creyendo que ya sería su alarma que le indicaba que era hora de salir rumbo al trabajo, pero aún le quedaban diez minutos. Así que tomó el celular, y al ver de quién era la llamada le temblaron un poco las manos.

—¿Hola? — Miguel respondió la llamada con una gran sonrisa.

Hiro permaneció en silencio, aguardado a averiguar a que se debía la actitud del menor. Pues distinguió el temblor en sus manos, el color aumentar en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa entre emocionada y nerviosa. Lo escuchaba hablar, y conforme más pasaban los minutos se notó más emocionado.

Finalmente cortó la llamada luego de una despedida muy entusiasta y agradecer con ahínco. Se volteó a Hamada y volvió a casi lanzarse para envolverlo en un abrazo demasiado efusivo, haciéndolos caer a ambos por completo en el sofá.

—¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! — exclamaba Miguel, sonriendo demasiado feliz — ¡Seré la voz de _Heaven’s Sounds_! ¡La banda para la que audicioné!

Con la noticia revelada, Hiro de inmediato se contagio de la felicidad que envolvía a Miguel, así que correspondió al abrazo con su brazo libre, pues aun trataba de llevar el cabestrillo. Mientras tanto Rivera seguía exclamando un montón de “ _no lo puedo creer”_ y _“estoy muy feliz”._ Luego se incorporó un poco, pero quedando sentando sobre las piernas de Hiro, quien también se incorporó lo que pudo, notando que además de la amplia sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas, en los ojos castaños se habían acumulado lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Felicidades — Hiro le abrazó suavemente de nuevo, volviendo a pegar más sus torsos —. Te lo mereces.

De nuevo pretendía seguir hablando, pero volvió a callar cuando Miguel se acercó a sus labios y él lo permitió, preparándose para unirse en un beso. Esta vez el beso fue pequeño y corto, pero estaba siendo uno tras otro. Rivera dejando un beso tronado en sus labios a cada segundo entre sonrisas y suspiros de felicidad. Haciendo sonreír ampliamente a Hiro también.

—Debería de celebrar o algo así. ¿Quieres celebrar conmigo? — Miguel dijo, casi en un murmuro por lo cerca que estaban, y si Hiro estaba en lo correcto, también lo había dicho con una pizca de coquetería. Aunque el gesto rápidamente cambió un leve puchero — Aw, casi lo olvido, tengo que ir a trabajar. Y ahora tendré más responsabilidades. Sí, sí. Podré con ello. Seré un adulo responsable.

Se dejaron un último beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y todavía entre comentarios alentadores y felices, salieron del departamento. Miguel rumbo al trabajo, Hiro rumbo su propio _trabajo_ nocturno.

*

*

La siguiente semana y media apenas se habían visto. Ambos estuvieron ocupados en sus propias tareas. Hasta que sabían que se encontrarían una noche, ya que el evento para el que Miguel tuvo que estar ensayando constantemente con su nueva banda para comenzar a complementarse y conocerse, se trataba de un evento para la fundación de Alistair Krei. Cuando Miguel le comentó, Hiro sonrió y le dijo que él de hecho tenía que asistir así que sabían que se verían ahí. Aunque Miguel estaría ocupado y Hamada probablemente igual.

Esa noche llegó. El sitio donde se llevaba a cabo la gala era precioso a consideración de Miguel. Sabía que sería ostentoso desde que le dijeron de qué evento se trataba, pero al llegar fue aun más intimidante, pues el recinto lucía lujoso, además cada una de las personas invitadas resaltaba por sus elegantes atuendos, y por todos los autos impresionantes de que alcanzó a ver al llegar y eran llevados por el valet parking… Y luego estaba él, con un smoking rentando.

Hasta las personas de la prensa iban vestidas mucho mejor que él, pensó. Pero también consideró que obviamente iban a asistir personas adineradas, pues se trataba de una recaudación de fondos para una importante fundación.

Se concentró en hacer bien su trabajo ambientando el lugar junto con los demás músicos, creando un ambiente más agradable e incluso unas personas animándose a comenzar a bailar al ritmo sueva de la música.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero luego pudo distinguir a Hiro, hablando con un grupo de personas, y entre ellas estaba Alistair Krei. Así comprobó que estaría ocupado también y entonces después tratarían de verse una vez más.

Mientras Hiro hablaba con esas personas, y luego con otras y otras, se tomaba el tiempo de desviar sus ojos hacia el espacio asignado a los músicos, atrapando la mirada de Miguel en algunas ocasiones. El cantante guardó su sonrisa tras el micrófono, Hiro lo hizo tras el trago que llevaba en mano.

Tuvieron un pequeño descanso, y Miguel se volteó a conversar con sus compañeros de banda. Un mesero les llevó más bebidas y aperitivos y ellos los disfrutaron en el balcón que tenían detrás. Antes de ir a dicho balcón, Miguel volteó hacia atrás rápidamente, dando un vistazo por el enorme salón tratando de ubicar a Hiro una vez más, viéndolo ahora conversar solamente con Alistair por el momento.

Miguel lo pensó, aunque Hiro no estuviera tan ocupado de cualquier modo era probable que no pudieran ni cruzar un saludo estando ahí, mucho menos pasar un momento juntos. Ya que ni siquiera sabía en qué términos estaban ellos. Aun a solas era confuso para él distinguir qué eran luego de haberse confesado mutuamente. En el exterior, y más rodeados de gente que conocían menos sabía cómo actuar.

No se había acostado con Hiro, pero se besaban y continuaba siendo un apoyo para él. Así que su única experiencia de amistades con la diversión de agregarle sexo sin ninguna atadura o sentimiento, no entraba ahí entre ellos. Sabía que tenían esa charla pendiente, y que además de que habían estado ocupados, tampoco le había tomado la relevancia que tenía hasta ahora, al encontrarse fuera de sus _escondites_ llevando otra parte tan común de sus vidas.

Tal vez Hiro no quería nada serio. Y Miguel no podría culparlo de ello, pues es lo que él pensó que podrían llevar en un principio. Pero si era así, igual tendrían que dejarlo claro.

—Hora de volver — anunció uno de sus compañeros — ¿Con cuál reanudamos?

—"Love me or leave me” — le recordó Miguel. Pensando que también era una canción apropiada para el nudo de sentimientos que había estado creciendo en él.

Volvieron dentro del salón para posicionarse cada uno en su instrumento y Miguel frente al micrófono. Sin esfuerzo, cuando alzo la vista se topó con los ojos de Hiro que todavía hablaba con más personas, o ellas hablaban con él, porque él apenas movía la boca y se limitaba más a asentir o negar la mayoría del tiempo.

La música inició y Miguel se preparó, todavía costándole apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos tan oscuros que siempre parecían mirar en lo más profundo de él.

— ** _This suspense is killin' me._** ** _I can't stand uncertainty_** _(Este suspenso me está matando. No soporto la incertidumbre)_ — Rivera comenzó a cantar, todavía con ambos mirándose, así notó que pareció atrapar más de la atención de Hiro —. **_Tell me now, I've got to know._** ** _Whether you want me to stay or go_** _(Dime ahora, tengo que saber._ _Si quieres que me quede o me vaya)_ — incluso Hiro volteó más hacia el escenario, siendo obvio que no prestó atención a lo que le decían las personas con las que hablaba, mismas que parecieron llamarle, pidiendo su atención de nuevo.

— **_Love me or leave me or let me be lonely_** _(Ámame o déjame o permíteme estar solo)_ — continuó cantando, desviando su mirada de Hiro, pues al parecer ya había dado a entender que había algo en esa canción para él — **_You won't believe me, I love you only._** ** _I'd rather be lonely then happy with somebody else_** _(No me creerás, pero sólo te quiero a ti._ _Prefiero estar solo que feliz con alguien más)._

Ya le había confesado que su amor lo tenía él, merecido o no, como lo creyera Hamada, pero así era. Sólo para él. Si lo que creía era que a pesar de eso Miguel prefiriera estar con alguien más, tenía que hacerle ver que no era así.

— ** _You might find the night time the right time for kissin’, but night time is my time for just reminiscin'_** _(Podrías hallar a la noche como el momento adecuado para besar, pero la noche es mi momento para recordar)_ — tal vez seguían sin conocerse lo suficiente, y sería tonto exigirle demasiado a Hiro respecto a que le creyera que sólo lo quería a él luego de cómo se habían conocido, y lo demás que fueron descubriendo uno del otro, por eso tendrían que hablar con nueva honestidad — **_Regrettin' instead of forgettin' with somebody else_** _(Lamentándome en lugar de olvidarte con alguien más)._

— **_There'll be no one unless that someone is you._** ** _I intend to be independently blue_** _(No habrá nadie a menos que ese alguien seas tú. Pretendo estar independientemente triste **)**_ — su mirada se movió casi involuntariamente de nuevo hacia donde estaba Hiro, encontrándose con éste también le observaba atentamente con un gesto más suave — **_I want your love but I don't want to borrow. To have it today to give back tomorrow_** _(Quiero tu amor, pero no lo quiero pedir prestado. Tenerlo hoy para devolverlo mañana)_ — Miguel le retuvo la mirada un poco más, para que eso en conjunto con su voz melodiosa y sincera Hiro entendiera qué eso concordaba con lo que estaba pensando respecto a ellos dos.

**_For your love is my love  
_ ** _(Para tu amor es mi amor)_

**_There's no love for nobody else  
_ ** _(No hay amor para nadie más)_

Hiro tuvo que desviar su atención de nuevo de Miguel cuando sintió que alguien más se acercaba a él, escuchando cerca la voz de Alistair que le llamaba en un tono alegre. El hombre se acercó con una nueva copa de champagne en la mano, al menos venía solo esta vez. Hamada ya estaba más que aburrido de estar tratando de llevar una charla superficial con los demás invitados que le querían conocer o que Krei siempre insistía en presentarle. Tener al prodigio de S.F. trabajando con él le daba mucho más respaldo a su ya de por sí bien establecida compañía, así que no dejaba de presentarlo como garantía de que Krei Tech era perfecto para invertir.

—Ah, Hiro. Es bueno ver cómo Billie Holiday sigue encantando aun en estos días, ¿no es así?  Y a los jóvenes como tú y a ese chico cantante — comentó Alistair con una alegre sonrisa, así que Hiro le asintió también dándole una media sonrisa al ver cómo interpretó su constante interés hacia los músicos. Claro, la música era preciosa, pero lo era más específicamente la voz y aquellos ojos inmensos del _cantante_ —. En cinco minutos más tomaré el micrófono para los agradecimientos por las donaciones, como siempre serás destacado, así que dime, ¿ahora sí piensas dar unas palabras a la prensa?

—No. Mis donaciones están hechas, es lo único que importa.

—De acuerdo. Pero quiero que salgas en al menos una foto.

—Está bien.

—Deberías de sacar a bailar a alguien, hay algunas damas que se mueren por que lo hagas, me lo han dicho — le dio una mirada cómplice —. Inversionistas felices hacen inversiones más sustanciosas — continuó insinuando. Hiro le frunció el ceño y por respuesta el hombre soltó una carcajada antes de alejarse rumbo a una pareja que le llamaba.

Hiro trató de guardar su mueca fastidiada, pero cuando la asistente de Krei pasó a su lado, él discretamente le hizo una señal hacia el hombre, para que ella se diera cuenta de que tal vez tendría que controlarle la bebida antes de que hiciera algún ridículo cuando hablara frente a todos. La mujer rodó los ojos al ver a su jefe y fue tras de él. Así Hiro volvió a lo suyo, esperando no ser molestado de nuevo y sólo disfrutando de la melodía suave y la hermosa voz de Miguel.

Unas canciones más tarde la banda volvió a parar y las personas comenzaron a ser reunidas al otro lado de la sala donde estaban preparando otro micrófono para que Alistair hablara. Los músicos aprovecharon ese descanso para dirigirse hacia la barra de bebidas, menos Miguel, quien prefirió volver a salir al balcón. Hiro vio la oportunidad y caminó hasta allá.

—Lo has estado haciendo increíble — Hiro habló, haciendo que Miguel se volteara rápidamente, mirándole sorprendido.

—Hiro… Gracias — se recompuso fácilmente, sonriéndole encantadoramente como sólo él sabía — ¿La estás pasando bien?

—Suelo venir sólo por compromiso, pero contigo aquí es mucho mejor. Mientras te escucho y puedo verte.

—Espero no ser una distracción para ti — le guiñó un ojo, más que un gesto coqueto, Miguel parecía bromear con ello —. Y respecto a eso…, ¿no hay problema si te ven hablando conmigo?

—¿Por qué habría de ser un problema?

—No lo sé, sólo lo supuse.

—Hay algo que tenemos que hablar, y tal vez no pueda esperar más, ¿no es así?

—¿Aquí? — Miguel abrió un poco más sus párpados, mirando hacia el interior del salón, viendo como todo seguía desenvolviéndose como antes, nadie les prestaba atención porque no reparaban en mirar hacia el balcón.

—Para qué callar más lo que siento, si aunque lo calle no dejo de sentirlo — Hiro le dijo, antes de voltearse hacia la puerta abierta que conducía al balcón, para cerrarla y darles más privacidad. 

—¿Estás seguro que es un buen mo-?

—Te quiero — interrumpió la duda de Miguel, haciéndolo callar. El moreno tomó un respiro.

—También te quiero.

—Y quiero que te quedes — Hiro reafirmó, recordando la canción —… conmigo. No quiero presionarte, pero sólo te quiero a ti, es cierto. Yo no sabía si sería bueno decírtelo tan pronto, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy feliz. Desde que me dijiste que tu amor es mío… ¿aún lo sientes?

—Sí — asintió efusivamente — Hiro…, ni siquiera puedo hacerme a la idea de besar a alguien más ahora, menos darle mi amor, ese también es sólo para ti. Eso pasó…, y no me arrepiento, porque es lo que también me hacía falta para ser feliz de nuevo. Aunque… si quieres que me quede a tu lado, debo advertirte que probablemente seré un desastre, nunca he lidiado con tantos sentimientos queriendo explotar por mi pecho.

—¿Tú un desastre? — Hiro sonrió enternecido y divertido por igual — Yo seré un completo caos entonces.

—Nos sostendremos uno al otro — Miguel le sonrió, tomándole la mano.

Desde adentró se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Krei, comenzando con su pequeña conferencia llena de agradecimientos. Ambos miraron por un momento hacia la puerta antes de volver sus ojos a ellos.

—Miguel, yo confío en ti, pero aun tenemos que discutir como llevar la relación cuando estemos en los callejones — Hiro apretó el agarre en sus manos —. Sabes que no le agrado a mucha gente ahí y no quiero que se vayan a meter contigo con intención de dañarme a mí.

—Entiendo perfectamente — le dio una sonrisa comprensiva —. Hablaremos de eso después, por ahora el show debe continuar — Miguel hizo un además hacia la puerta.

—Pero antes — Hiro le volvió a jalar de la mano, para acercarle lo suficiente y poder besarle por un momento. Cuando se separaron, pudo notar aun más el cariño en la mirada de Miguel —. Para salir sonriendo en las malditas fotos.

 

 

 

 


	19. Ángel sin aureola

 

 

El día de la gala de la fundación Krei, no había podido asistir a su empleo en el minimarket, así que Miguel desde unos días antes había negociado quién pudiera cubrirle esa noche. Sólo que ahora tendría que pagar el favor, y claro, tomando su día libre para cumplirlo. Lo que significaba que tendría que faltar al club.

Delilah iba a estar muy molesta con él. _Mierda._ Si no había ocurrido antes, esta vez sí lo echaría.

Y él, ciertamente aun no quería dejar de trabajar en el club. Sí, tiene su trabajo en el minimarket, y ahora está en una banda mucho más seria. Pero apenas había tenido una presentación junto con ellos, lo que se resumía a un solo pago por el momento, pues todavía falta el trabajar en conjunto para sacar canciones, promociones y toda la mierda para que él pueda obtener algo de estar y trabajar con una autentica banda. Claro, el proceso no sería rápido, estaba consciente, menos en una banda de jazz que no son tan populares y comerciales como las agrupaciones _pop_ o los solistas del mismo género tan común. Aunque recuerda que al menos son bastantes los clubes refinados de jazz que invitan constantemente a bandas, además de los eventos que se llevan a cabo, incluso algunos de esos son internacionales. Pero aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer para ganarse un verdadero lugar y luego mantenerlo. Por lo que no quería perder tan pronto su lugar con Delilah.

Tenía que hablar con ella _de nuevo._ Maldita sea. Y no era la única conversación pendiente, pues aún faltaba la que había quedado incompleta con Hiro el día de la gala. Sólo ha pasado un día de eso, y por el momento lo prioritario para Miguel era hablar con Delilah, luego iría con Hamada, quién ya le había estado mandando mensajes de texto preguntando dónde prefería que se reunieran.

 _Ahora no, Hiro,_ pensaba Miguel, pues no quería sonreír por lo considerado que se mostraba el otro chico cuando él quería ir como todo un _badass_ a hablar con la dueña del club donde trabaja y donde tiene algunos pocos amigos.

Bueno…, tampoco era conveniente llegar con Delilah con esa actitud. ¡Carajo! Ya había olvidado con cuál mascara se presentaba frente a ella, ¿la sumisa, la ingenua, la víctima, la ovejita descarriada? ¿Cuál, carajo, cuál? Ya estaba llegando al club y no recordaba con cuál llego la primera vez. Aunque la última ocasión que habló con ella de algo serio, estuvo tan nervioso que se olvidó de qué cara poner cómo pararse, simplemente fue él y le funcionó.

Tomó un profundo respiro.

Saludó al guardia en la entrada, y continuó su camino dentro. Apenas se estaba preparando el lugar para esa noche. Vio a Delilah hablando con unos empleados y Miguel se acercó con calma para no interrumpir. Afortunadamente ella no tardó nada, y cuando se dio vuelta y se miraron Miguel seguía luciendo tranquilo y hasta un poco sonriente. _Tampoco te muestres cínico,_ se recordó.

—Miguel, ¿no se supone que deberías de estar trabajando en otro lugar? — Delilah le cuestionó, enarcando una ceja y con una mano en la cintura.

—Aun tengo unos minutos antes de mi turno — respondió, dando un paso más cerca cuando los otros chicos volvieron a sus deberes —. Vine porque necesito hablar contigo.

—Sólo si es importante para mí.

—¿Supongo que lo es…?

—Empiezas a ser un dolor de cabeza, niño — ella hizo un gesto aburrido.

Miguel se resistió a morder sus labios delatando su nerviosismo, porque todavía no le decía de qué se trataba y ya le estaba provocando _dolor de cabeza._ Así que optó por acentuar su mueca ingenua; manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa y agachando un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos aniñados.

La mujer refunfuñó suavemente, pero le hizo el ademán a que tomaran la mesa más cercana. Ambos se sentaron y ella le miró sólo esperando a que hablara, así que Miguel lo hizo.

—Tuve un contratiempo…, yo… no podré venir a cantar en mi día — Rivera le dijo, viendo cómo de inmediato los ojos de Delilah se mostraban molestos.

—¿Qué? — exclamó con severidad, pero aún así sin elevar demasiado la voz. Miguel sabía que ella le había escuchado muy bien, pero que esa pregunta era para darle la oportunidad de retractarse, sólo que ahora él no podía hacerlo.

—Lo siento, no podré venir — Miguel en cambio suavizó más su voz —. Pero sería sólo por ese día…, ¿crees que luego pueda regresar?

Preguntó, tenía qué, pues la respuesta que más se le ocurría que recibiría sería relacionado a que ya no se le ocurriera volver. No es que fuera tan fatalista, pero conocía a Delilah. Esa mujer se atrevía a sonreírte en un buen día, le daba un pastel y una rápida celebración en los cumpleaños de cada empleado, y estaba de acuerdo en escuchar si tenías ideas o propuestas para el club, pero también era severa, las cosas tenían que estar en orden, y no le gustaba nada que le fallaran, y si eso ocurría no dudaba en darte la espalda. Ya había sido un milagro que aceptara que Miguel volviera a presentarse sólo una noche a la semana, para que apenas unas semanas después de esa charla, ahora él le _falle._

Sí, dos milagros no podían ocurrir, no si se trataba de ella. Sólo bastaba con ver su rostro enfurecido. Rostro el cuál comenzó a relajarse, aunque le seguía mirando con molestia.

—Jodido suertudo, Miguel — ella le dijo, descolocándolo por un segundo.

—¿Eh?

—Veré quién te puede remplazar por ese día. Sólo ese día — aclaró —. Intenta que no vuelva a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? A mi clientela le gusta _verte_ …, es decir, escucharte — ella sonrió de forma suave, pero aun así era un claro gesto con un tinte malicioso.

Él asintió, creía entender a qué se refería Delilah, pero eso era lo que menos llamaba su atención, sino que lo que le sorprendía es que de nuevo había obtenido casi _compasión_ por parte de esa mujer _.  A mi clientela le gusta verte,_ ella le dijo, y si Miguel lo entendía bien…, ya sabía cómo compensar los favores.

—No volverá a suceder — Rivera prometió —. Me _esforzaré_ en dar una mejor presentación, y en sonreír de nuevo y ser _amable_ con la clientela… Sé que por un tiempo estuve distraído, pero lo haré mejor ahora.

Delilah le asintió con una sonrisa, haciéndole saber a Miguel que eso es lo que quería escuchar. Ella se despidió de él, teniendo que ir a atender otros asuntos antes de que abriera el club, así que el moreno también se levantó de su lugar y aprovechó para saludar a unos de sus compañeros tras la barra.

Un rápido saludo, unas cuantas palabras tontas compartidas y alguna pregunta respecto a que si mantenían comunicación con Nancy luego de que se haya ido de ahí; así solían ser sus charlas, sólo que ahora antes de lograr despedirse de ese par de chicos, uno de ellos le dirigió una mirada curiosa al hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Qué hablaste con Delilah? No la hiciste enfurecer, ¿cierto? Porque da miedo tratar con ella molesta.

—En realidad… le avisé que no vendré esta semana.

—¿Tú le _avisaste_? — comentó su compañero, mirándole como si estuviera loco — Miguel, grandísimo imbécil, en todo caso le tendrías que haber pedido _permiso_ , y sabemos que eso ni siquiera podría funcionar.

—Lo que hacemos cuando faltamos ya sabes qué es — intervino el otro chico —; no avisamos, y al siguiente día nos presentamos con algún golpe en la cara e inventamos una historia de por qué no logramos llegar, para ganar puntos de compasión.

—Ajá, eso es estúpido — Miguel rodó los ojos —. Prefería avisarle para que ella buscara un reemplazo para mí, sería peor si no le decía nada. Tranquilos, extrañamente no se molestó.

—¿Qué? No te creo. Seguro hay alguna trampa ahí. Cuando menos te lo esperes te echará, idiota.

—O es que quiere algo más de ti — sugirió el otro, enarcando ambas cejas en un gesto sugerente. Los tres rieron sabiendo que eso era imposible.

—A Miguel le faltan muchos años para entrar en _ese sentido_ en el radar de Delilah — dijo uno de ellos —. A todos nosotros nos ve como unos bebés apenas.

—Tal vez le recuerdas a alguien querido para ella.

—Lo que sea — Miguel cortó las sospechas que comenzaban a sacar. Luego lo averiguaría por él mismo para saber de dónde venía tal _suerte,_ y entonces saberla aprovechar y manejar. Pero no es asunto de sus compañeros —. Tengo que irme.

Les dio un ademán de despedida y entonces salió del club. Caminó hasta dejar atrás todo el nido de callejones, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo al callejón _de la suerte,_ para ver si de casualidad veía a Hiro por ahí. No fue así. Continuó su camino y luego tomó el bus que lo acercaba al minimarket donde trabajaba.

Al llegar se colocó la horrible camisa del uniforme y comenzó a su turno. La pasaba solo desde hace unos días, ya que supuestamente ahora sabía cómo funcionaba el lugar y podría hacerse cargo sin problema. Sí, no tenía ningún problema, sólo que se aburría demasiado entre esos lapsos donde todo se quedaba vacío y en silencio, y lo único que se veía por la puerta era oscuridad, pero muy lejos puntitos de luz de algunos edificios y letreros luminosos que no se apagaban durante toda la noche.

Se entretenía con su teléfono celular unos minutos, luego prefería salir al marco de la puerta con el pretexto de barrer la entrada y dejarla limpia de esas malditas colillas de cigarro que tiraba la gente (¿cómo carajos se juntaban tantas?), aprovechaba para ver la calle vacía y sentir un poco del viento fresco de la madrugada, luego entraba y si la inspiración llamaba se ponía a escribir lo que podría resultar en una nueva canción.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, así que volteó para saludar a quién haya entrado, aunque regularmente era ignorado, pero esta vez no fue así, ya que se trataban de tres jóvenes; dos chicas y un chico. Ellos lo saludaron de vuelta, sonrientes y caminaron directo hacia las bebidas. Sin embargo una de las chicas le mantuvo la mirada un poco más de tiempo, y Miguel sólo atinó a continuar con la sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos, los tres chicos fueron con él cargando algunas cervezas, y platicando tonterías entre ellos. Se veía que ya estaban algo ebrios, aunque era de suponerse al haber llegado a esa hora de la madrugada y aparentemente muy felices. Miguel comenzó a registrar la compra mientras escuchaba su banal charla, queriendo ignorar que todavía había en él una coqueta mirada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó una de las chicas, la que al parecer estaba muy entretenida mirándole.

—Miguel — respondió, dándole una suave sonrisa, para en seguida volver a su trabajo cuando agregaron algunos caramelos para comprar.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno? Tal vez puedas venir con nosotros — ella le ofreció, Miguel volvió a mirarla y también dio un rápido vistazo a sus amigos, comprobando que ellos no estaban en desacuerdo con la repentina invitación, aunque le dieron una mirada traviesa a su amiga.

—Y ahí vas — escuchó que el chico murmuró.

—¿Qué? Él es lindo — comentó ella sin pena. El moreno le dio una ladina sonrisa por el _cumplido_ —. No me molestaría ponerme de rodillas ahora mismo — comentó más en un susurro para compartir con sus amigos, sin embargo Miguel también escuchó, sacándole una risa divertida al igual que a los otros por el atrevimiento. Definitivamente estaban ebrios y desinhibidos.

—Si hay un espacio para ti ahí — dijo la otra chica, asomándose al cubículo en el que estaba Miguel.

—Son $31.50 — anunció Rivera, todavía algo divertido por la actitud de esos tres chicos alcoholizados.

—¿Por chupártela? — cuestionó el chico, entre ellas, sacándoles otra risita — No es que me interese, no soy gay, es para mi amiga.

—Por su compra — aclaró Miguel entre risas.

—Oh, aquí tienes — una de ellas le tendió el dinero.

—¿Y qué dices de lo _otro_? — insistió la chica coqueta.

—No, gracias — respondió con simpleza, sonriéndole amigablemente. La propuesta era tentadora, no lo iba a negar, más viniendo de una chica linda como ella, pero realmente no estaba interesado.

—¿No te gusto?

—No es eso.

—¿Tienes novia?

—No

—¿Eres gay?

—No.

Podía ver la confusión en los rostros de las dos chicas y en la del otro sujeto, pero en realidad Miguel no había mentido en sus respuestas.  Ante sus preguntas directas y simples les dio una respuesta igual.

—¿Es todo? — Rivera trató de preguntar amablemente.

—Uh, sí, gracias — respondió el otro chico, tomando sus compras y casi empujando a sus amigas hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, Miguel — una de las chicas se dejó arrastrar por su amigo, pero eso no evitó darle un efusivo ademán de despedida que el moreno correspondió.

 Los tres jóvenes salieron y todo volvió a ser tranquilo y silencioso. Miguel hizo un leve mohín, pensando que sería bueno que todos los borrachos que llegaban en la madrugada fueran así de tontos para divertirse un rato.

*

*

Por la mañana al salir del trabajo, Miguel miró a todos lados buscando a Hiro, ya que éste le había avisado por un mensaje de texto que pasaría por él, a lo que el moreno por supuesto que no se negó. Pero no lo miró cerca. Las calles aún estaban algo silenciosas y solitarias al ser tan temprano. Aunque algo resaltó y llamó su atención, pues en el pequeño estacionamiento del minimarket, estaba un auto. Un _Lexus LC 500_ en color negro, reconoció, dándole desconfianza y curiosidad al mismo ver tal auto ahí.   _Lindo_ , sin embargo también pensó mientras su mirada continuaba en dicho vehículo.

Pronto sus ojos se vieron atraídos por la figura que salió del auto, y entonces la _desconfianza_ se desvaneció y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al reconocer a Hiro. Así que se acercó hasta él.

—No sabía que tenías un auto — Miguel comentó, luego de haberle dejado un pequeño beso en los labios.

—No lo puedo llevar a los callejones y para ir al trabajo es una distancia corta, así que no lo ocupo mucho — Hiro se encogió de hombros —. Pero ya que ahora estabas un poco más lejos y seguro estás cansado, ¿por qué no traerlo? Entra.

Miguel asintió con una sonrisa antes de adentrarse al auto al igual que Hiro. No indagó más el auto, tampoco atacó con el tema que sabía tenían pendiente, en cambio preguntó porqué Hamada ya no traía puesto el cabestrillo, a lo que el chico menciono que ya no lo necesitaba. Rivera no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero prefirió no cuestionar más, en cambio ambos llevaron después una banal charla en su recorrido hasta llegar al apartamento de Hiro y tal vez ahí sería un ambiente más apropiado para conversar asuntos más serios.

Sólo que en cuanto se adentraron al apartamento, a Miguel se le escapó un bostezo e incluso una lagrimita se juntó en la esquina de su ojo. Hiro le había mirado con una suave sonrisa y entonces le ofreció dormir. El menor estaba cansado, así que no desechó la invitación y fue hasta la habitación de Hamada para dejarse caer en la cama luego de haberse quitado el calzado.

Despertó un par de horas después, pues un constante ruidito y un aroma deliciosa a comida que había comenzado a filtrarse a la habitación le hizo ponerse atento al exterior. Todavía un poco adormilado se incorporó sobre el colchón. Tener horario nocturno siempre sería una joda, pero al menos la cama de Hiro era tan suave y cómoda que lo hacía sentir mejor luego de despertarse.

En lo que terminaba de reaccionar miró por la habitación, casi vacía e impecable como siempre, sólo que ahora sin _B_ a la vista. El moreno se había acostumbrado a encontrar al robot en la habitación cada que él despertaba ahí, pero ahora no era el caso. Así que volvió a colocarse las botas y salió a paso lento de la habitación para buscar a Hiro.

Encontró al mayor en la cocina junto a _B_. Mientras más se acercó se dio cuenta de que era Hiro quien estaba preparando el desayuno, aunque con ayuda de _B._ Eso le hizo sonreír enternecido, sobre todo cuando escuchó que el robot le daba instrucciones a Hamada y este sólo respondía con “ya sé, ya sé”. Seguro no sabía ni un carajo, por eso el robot estaba supervisándolo, pero era muy lindo verlo hacer algo tan _común._

—¿Lograste dormir? — preguntó Hiro, aun sin voltearse. Miguel creyó que aun no había notado que él se acercaba.

—Sí — respondió, terminando por acercarse.

—No dormiste las horas aconsejables para un buen descanso — anunció _B,_ volteándole a _ver_.

—Lo sé, me desperté y… ¿ya? — el moreno se encogió un poco de hombros, no queriendo dar tantas explicaciones al robot porque tenía la sospecha de que éste le _sermonearía_ al respecto.

—Listo, _B,_ pásame los platos — intervino Hiro, atrayendo la atención del robot.

Luego de que los platos estuvieron servidos, Hamada le pidió que se sentara, _B_ se marchó dejándoles solos. Ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio, aunque Miguel sentía que no podía desvanecer la sonrisa que traía al pensar que Hiro había hecho esto por él… ¿O tal vez era que el robot encargado de la cocina se había averiado o algo así? Para el caso prefirió no indagar en ello para no sentirse torpe.

Luego del desayuno y de mencionarse algunas cosas sin importancia, ambos fueron al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Hiro salió primero y le dijo que lo esperaba en el living, así que Miguel después lo alcanzó ahí, sentándose junto a él, los dos inclinados para poder mirarse.

—¿Aún quieres estar conmigo? — Hiro preguntó, antes de que el silencio se extendiera por más tiempo mientras habían quedado mirándose. Miguel abrió un poco más sus párpados, no se había esperado una pregunta así. ¿Hiro creía que el músico había estado dudando, o era el mismo genio el que ahora no estaba seguro?

—Claro que quiero — respondió sin titubear y con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía — ¿Tú no…?

—También quiero — aseguró, casi con un tono de obviedad que relajó enseguida al menor —. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—Será complicado.

—Lo sé — Miguel desvió unos segundos la mirada — ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Mantener distancia en los callejones y sus alrededores. No quiero que te molesten.

—Eso será inevitable — Miguel suspiró —. Atraigo los problemas como si los llamara por su nombre.

—Es por eso que no quiero aportar a ellos. Ya es raro verme hablar contigo en el club esas veces — Hiro recordó, Miguel asintió estando al tanto de ello —. No hay que hacer que la especulación crezca.

—De acuerdo, no será difícil, ¿cierto? — Miguel intentó sonar despreocupado — Ahora sólo estaré una vez a la semana ahí.

—Es un lugar problemático — Hiro hizo un mohín —. Yo seguiré cuidándote, como lo prometí. Trataré de ser _discreto_ en ello, pero no te confíes demasiado.

Actuar sigiloso no siempre se puede, menos con una criaturita que siempre parece ser atraído a la boca del lobo. Hiro miró de reojo al músico ahora, mientras veía a éste morderse sus labios probablemente pensando en lo que estaban acordando. No podía quejarse de la aparente falta de instinto de supervivencia de Miguel, pues era esa precisa carencia de tal instinto lo que había llevado al moreno a acercarse a él y a mantenerse cerca. Lo había visto _amenazar_ , lo había visto _matar_ , y aun así aquí estaba junto a él, le había dicho que Hiro tenía _su_ amor, y ahora aseguraba que quería estar junto a él.

Antes, durante todos los años que van de su vida, Hamada ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar si deseaba o añoraba algo así, cual cariño, felicidad y placer más reales y duraderos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo quería junto con la tranquilidad y satisfacción que le daban. No quería dejarlo escapar.

_No iba a dejarlo escapar._

Sintió que una presión que había comenzado a formarse en su pecho se desvaneció cuando Miguel le asintió junto con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. El músico se acercó más a él y Hamada aceptó la cercanía con los brazos abiertos, asimismo correspondió al beso cuando los labios de Rivera se pegaron a los suyos.

El menor siempre buscaba el contacto, casi ansioso, y era otra cosa de la que Hiro no podía quejarse, lo disfrutaba demasiado. Pero también le hizo darse cuenta de que quizás era así, junto con la necesidad de amar y desear era donde Miguel hallaba sus propios mecanismos de supervivencia.

Y mientras continuaba correspondiendo al beso, para luego notar cómo Rivera se ponía a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, a Hiro le quedó más claro que por nada se separaría de Miguel, porque aquellas sensaciones que experimentaba junto a él no eran para renunciar tan fácilmente a ellas, mucho menos por voluntad propia.

—¿Sigues estando seguro de querer estar conmigo? — Hiro volvió a preguntar en una pausa para recobrar el aliento, envolviendo más firmemente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Miguel.

—Absolutamente — respondió Miguel, volviendo a sonreírle suavemente —. Además, también puedo defenderme solo — afirmó, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Hiro hasta los hombros y luego a rodearle por la nuca, recordando que en la piel que escondía la camisa, había diversas cicatrices, como evidencia de qué Hiro había sobrevivido tantos años en el pequeño infierno de San Fransokyo. Miguel venía de otros abismos, pero también se las había arreglado para sobrevivir; Hiro peleando, Miguel persuadiendo.

Se inclinó para unir sus labios de nuevo con los de Hamada, besándole con tanta ternura cómo le era posible. Sabía que no sería fácil estar juntos. No se engaña con que es del todo una víctima, ni tampoco le oculta que parece que atrae la desgracias como si le llamara por nombre y apellido. Hiro tampoco le había ocultado cómo reacciona ante la adversidad. El chico no sólo peleaba e intimidaba, lo había visto _matar_ , y Miguel lo estaba aceptando así. Le habían pasado cosas terribles antes de Hiro, podía aseverar que aún le ocurrirán cosas terribles si se quedaba con él, pero también creía que le pasaría algo _peor_ si no iba con él.

Además, ¿quién era él para decirle a Hamada cómo tiene que afrontar su locura?

 _No sostendremos uno al otro,_ le había dicho, creyendo que con sólo con el amor podrían hacerlo. El _amor_ que había ansiado volver a sentir durante años, ahora más intenso, más devoto y absoluto. Siempre queriendo obtenerlo antes que dar algo a cambio.

¿Podría ser que había estado escaso de amor porque tenía miedo de amar? ¿O es que seguía confundiendo su deseo de amar con el amor?

Entreabrió sus párpados mientras aun seguían besándose con calma, mirando así de cerca a Hiro y sus espesas pestañas rozando aquellos pálidos y afilados pómulos. Tenerlo cerca, saberlo _cerca_ le hacía sentir que a pesar de los problemas que pudieran surgir, también comenzaría a tener _suerte_.

Definitivamente contar con alguien sin reservas se sentía muy bien.

Una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios aun en medio del beso. Pero inmediatamente sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió cómo Hiro le apretaba más, hasta cargarle por un segundo antes de hacerlos cambiar de posición, acostándolo en el sofá y con el mayor apresándolo con su cuerpo. Miguel no pudo retener un jadeo de entusiasmo.

Tampoco soltó a Hamada. Con el movimiento brusco le había mordido el labio sin querer, sin embargo no se inmutó nada por ello, mucho menos cuando el otro también le jaló el labio inferior con sus dientes como una pequeña venganza. Acción que lo hizo casi temblar, comenzando a sentir la ansiedad por continuar a más. Más besos, más caricias, más cerca. _Más._

Sólo que ahora sentía que Hiro se volvía a alejar, levantándose del sofá y rompiendo el beso. Miguel se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos, mirándole con la interrogante en su expresión, sobre todo cuando el mayor le tendió una mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

—Tienes qué probarlo. Muéstrame — dijo Hiro y el moreno se notó más confundido, aun así aceptando tomar la mano que le tendió, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué?

—Muéstrame qué tan bien sabes defenderte — pidió.

A Miguel le tomó un par de segundos recordar el hilo de la conversación antes del beso, finalmente entendió, sintiéndose un poco torpe porque sus pensamientos _casi_ se iban a otra parte.

Miró al otro enarcando una ceja.

—¿Quieres que peleemos para _mostrarte_? — Rivera preguntó, extrañado.

—Sí, ven — Hiro respondió, jalándole de la mano que aun mantenía entrelaza con la suya.

Todavía confundido y extrañado por cómo habían girado las cosas, Miguel se dejó guiar por el otro. Ambos llegaron a la habitación a lado del cuarto médico, así el moreno al fin supo que aquel otro espacio había sido adaptado como un gimnasio personal.

 _¿Así que es en serio eso de pelear?,_ se cuestionó cuando Hamada lo soltó a un costado donde el piso duro terminaba y comenzaba un área con una superficie parecida a una colchoneta; Miguel le dio un golpecito con el pie y descubrió que se sentía más rígido, como goma. _En serio iban a hacer eso…,_ estaba convenciéndose ahora.

—Espera aquí — le pidió Hiro, como de pronto recordando algo. Rivera le asintió y lo vio salir del gimnasio.

Miró alrededor, descubriendo que además de los diversos aparatos para ejercicios, había un par de _estaciones de carga_ como la de _B_. Pensó que ya era de suponer que el mayor tendría robots para cada cosa, así que sólo rodó los ojos junto con una sonrisa ladina.

Hiro caminó a prisa hasta su habitación, recordando que como siempre traía puesta la _nanodex_ debajo de su ropa común, así que rápidamente se la quitó. No quería lastimar por accidente a Miguel. Volviendo a colocarse la camisa común, despertó a Baymax de nuevo y lo llevó junto con él de regreso al gimnasio.

El moreno le miró sospechosamente.

—No fuiste a colocarte algo para hacer trampa, ¿verdad? — cuestionó Miguel, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados — Anillos, cuchillas bajo la manga, una calceta con mantequilla…

Hiro sonrió.

—No, de hecho fui a quitarme algo para que no me diera más ventaja — el mayor aclaró.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué? ¿Un collar que te da superfuerza? — bromeó.

—Una prenda. Tal vez después te enseñe cómo funciona — le miró cuidadosamente. Miguel asintió borrando un poco su sonrisa burlona, recordando las muestras de que Hiro contaba con mucha más fuerza, ahora tenía una idea de cómo había funcionado eso.

—Tienes un invento para todo, ¿cierto?

— _Casi_ todo. 

—¿Entonces será cómo una pelea _limpia_?

—No — Hiro negó, sonriendo —. Las peleas no suelen ser _limpias_ ni justas, mucho menos en los callejones, así que puedes ocupar todos los trucos sucios que sepas.

—Pero tu hombro…

—Ya está bien — insistió —. De cualquier modo, aquí estará _B_. No tengas miedo, no te haré daño, pero tú sí puedes intentar herirme a mí. Quiero ver primero cómo lo haces, luego te enseñaré más.

—No tengo miedo — Rivera le frunció el ceño.

—Entonces puedes comenzar — Hiro le animó, moviéndose al centro de la superficie destinada para llevar a cabo lo planeado.

Esperó al menor, que todavía lo miraba haciendo un leve puchero, luego Miguel se quitó la sudadera que llevaba quedando en una camiseta común, dejó caer la otra prenda al piso y caminó hasta estar cerca de él.

Inmediatamente un puño voló cerca de su rostro, Hiro lo esquivó, esperando que Miguel quisiera “sorprenderlo” luego de asegurar que no tenía miedo. Los puños siguientes, uno tras otro los bloqueó. Dijo que no le haría daños, más no que se dejaría golpear tan fácilmente. Además Miguel se desesperó rápidamente, soltando puñetazos sin coordinación alguna, empujándose a Hiro mucho más y perdiendo en cada movimiento desenfrenado su posición segura para mantener el equilibrio. Así que el mayor aprovechó eso, y en cuanto pudo volver a bloquear ambos puños lo llevó al suelo con facilidad.

Escuchó un gruñido molesto del moreno, pero aun así lo retuvo contra suelo. Una pierna de Miguel había quedado con un poco más de movilidad, pero con eso se bastó para darle un rodillazo en el costado. No le sirvió para que Hiro se quitara por completo de él, pero al menos aflojó su agarre, y antes de volver a sentirse apresado pudo sacar una mano del confín que sus cuerpos habían creado. Aunque rápidamente Hiro se movió para recuperar aquella mano. Sin embargo, antes de volver a sentirse frustrado, Rivera sintió que por el movimiento del cuerpo de Hiro, ahora sus piernas tenían más movilidad, así que volvió a golpearle con las rodillas.

Al parecer logró sacarle un poco el aire, lo que le hizo flaquear lo suficiente para salir debajo de él, poniéndose de pie tan rápido cómo pudo. Pero Hiro estaba demostrando ser más rápido, quedando en pie al mismo tiempo que él. Todos sus golpes siguientes fueron nuevamente bloqueados, así que buscó otra alternativa.

Aunque tampoco había vuelto a atinar otra patada, lo intentó muchas veces más, confiando en que si atinaba un golpe sería suficiente para descolocar a Hiro, pues las botas no eran la cosa más suave y liviana del mundo. Pero al parecer ahí iba al suelo de nuevo, después de que Hiro empleara un poco más de fuerza en bloquear una patada.

 _Afortunadamente_ , Miguel cayó sólo de rodillas, y antes de que Hiro se volcara nuevamente hacia él, el moreno sólo tuvo que estirar un poco la mano para alcanzar la sudadera que había dejado en el suelo al comenzar. Se puso en pie, teniendo que esquivar ahora él el _ataque_ de Hiro para no quedar de nuevo contra el piso. Con cada mano tomó dos extremos de la sudadera, y aprovechando que había quedado casi de espaldas a Hamada, envolvió la cabeza de éste con la prenda, jalándolo con fuerza hacia abajo para hacerlo caer.

Hiro golpeó contra el suelo, cayendo de espaldas y con la sudadera en la cara bloqueándole todavía la vista. En un segundo sintió que Miguel ya se había colocado a horcajadas sobre él, desvaneciendo el agarre de la prenda, para cambiar sus manos a sostenerle las muñecas contra el suelo. Hiro sólo sacudió la cabeza y la prenda se deslizó de su cara, pudiendo ver al moreno encima de él, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Te tengo — Miguel alardeó.

El mayor sonrió ladinamente antes lograr librarse con un poco de esfuerzo del agarre torpe de Miguel sobre sus brazos. El músico soltó una maldición, pero al menos reaccionó rápido a levantarse de él y alejarse un par de pasos antes de ser ahora él atacado. Hiro se levantó, tomó la sudadera que había quedado encima de él y la arrojó lejos.

—No te confíes — Hamada le señaló —. Para la próxima ve más dispuesto a ahogarme que sólo desorientarme por un par de segundos.

—Esto es ridículo, Hiro. Ya me cansé — se quejó, aun manteniendo su distancia.

—Una más. Logra derribarme una vez más o atina otro golpe, y lo podremos dejar _por hoy_ — negoció —. Puedes emplear cualquier otro truco sucio.

—De acuerdo — respondió a la vez que se abalanzaba de nuevo a intentar atinar un golpe.

Ahora era más lento por el cansancio, se dio cuenta con cada golpe esquivado o bloqueado. Continuó intentándolo, concentrando en sólo golpear que no se dio cuenta a tiempo de que a cada oportunidad Hiro lo iba empujando hacia una de las paredes. Cuando lo notó supo que si quedaba acorralado sería muy complicado siquiera moverse así cómo el otro lo retenía y este asunto se alargaría más.

—No es justo — Rivera volvió a quejarse —. Seguro aun traes esa prenda que dices que te da más fuerza.

—No la traigo — Hiro aseguró, esquivando otro puñetazo que pretendía estrellarse contra su rostro — _¿B?_

—Hiro no trae puesto ningún artefacto que le de ventaja extraordinaria sobre ti, Miguel — afirmó el robot luego de un escaneo.

—¿Ah sí que simplemente puedes conmigo sin ayuda? — preguntó el moreno, y el mayor pudo distinguir un tono peligroso ahí.

—Puedo.

—No te creo — casi canturreó.

Hiro frunció el ceño, miró rápidamente sobre el hombro de Miguel, dándose cuenta de estaban a tres pasos de la pared. Así que le retuvo ambas manos con fuerza para que dejara de lanzarle golpes desatinados, y en cambio se ayudó de ese agarre para empujarlo hasta la pared. Teniendo al moreno ahí le soltó ambos puños, Hiro bajó sus propias manos por las piernas de Miguel hasta tomarle de los muslos y así poder cargarlo sin aparente esfuerzo. El otro sólo atino a sostenerse de los hombros de su ahora captor.

—Te dije que puedo — comentó Hiro, sosteniendo a Rivera.

El genio se presionó más contra él y Miguel soltó un gemido suave pero largo, entrecerrando también sus ojos sin dejar de mirarle, apretando sus muslos que estaban a cada lado de la cadera de Hiro. Éste entreabrió los labios dejando salir un pequeño suspiro luego de escuchar tal sonido proveniente del moreno, además de ser más consciente de la apariencia que tenía; un poco sudado, con un rubor extendiéndose por su rostro hasta su cuello, con los muslos separados apretando su cadera...

Un brazo de Miguel comenzó a moverse, pero apenas pudo prestarle atención ahora. Error. Pues el movimiento había sido para lograr propinarle un codazo en el rostro. Un golpe directo y duro que le hizo voltear toda la cara y aflojar el agarre con el que había sostenido al otro.

—¡Ja! No debiste distraerte — exclamó Miguel, ahora libre, señalándolo con un dedo y dándole una sonrisa burlona.

 _¿Eso fue su truco sucio?,_ pensó Hiro, teniendo que admitir que había caído en ello y reconociendo que Miguel supo aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar. Se sobó un poco el área del golpe y volteó a mirar al otro con una sonrisa.

—Bien, lo hiciste — Hamada le dijo, asintiendo.

—Ahora el merecido descanso — Miguel señaló.

—Aun tengo que enseñarte varias cosas que te servirán.

—Lo sé, sólo tomémonos unos minutos, ¿sí?

Hiro le asintió.

*

*

Tres semanas habían transcurrido sin ningún problema. Hiro y Miguel habían continuado trabajando las habilidades del menor para _defenderse_ peleando, así cómo también se tomaban su tiempo para compartir besos y hacer el almuerzo juntos. Nada diferente a lo que no habían hecho antes, nada extraordinario. Después de todo ambos tenían que dividir su tiempo entre sus demás deberes. Miguel en el trabajo nocturno, su día en el club, y los ensayos que tenía durante la semana con ambas bandas. Apenas tenía un poco de tiempo en las mañanas, tanto para dormir como para ver a Hiro. El mayor tenía sus asuntos en Krei Tech, a veces requiriendo que pasara más tiempo trabajando para Alistair, otros proyectos independientes que tomaba y las robo-peleas, además de lo que también consideraba su _trabajo nocturno._

La nueva rutina de Miguel estaba siendo pesada, pero aun así no quería verse enfrascado en ello. No había tenido tiempo de tontear de vez en cuando con sus amigos como antes, pero cuando Nancy llamó y dijo que quería reunirse con los chicos del club, Rivera considero que tal vez él también podría tomarse un tiempo para salir con ellos.

Afortunadamente se organizaron para el día en que él trabajaba en el club. Así que Nancy fue a pasarla ahí, ahora como un asistente más mientras lo esperaba a él y al resto de sus amigos a que terminara el turno. Conversando y bromeando entre los breves descansos que la banda podía tener, y conversando también con los chicos de la barra cuando tenían menos bebidas que servir.

Planearon ir a casa de Keyne luego de su turno en el club, para continuar conversando, contándose todo lo que se había _perdido_ luego de que ella hubiera dejado su trabajo ahí.

Miguel le había comentado a Hiro, ya que a pesar de que acordaron no involucrarse dentro de los callejones, el mayor aun así lo esperaba en un punto relativamente lejos de la zona de _riesgo_ para acompañarlo a casa y pasar un momento juntos. Así que el propósito de comentarle fue para que esta vez no le esperara.

Una vez terminado su turno en el club, el grupo de amigos caminó hasta casa de Keyne, no sin antes haber pasado a comprar algunas cervezas. Cuando llegaron al departamento del chico, todos se dispusieron a conversar mientras bebían un poco; unos más que otros, y Miguel sólo dando unos pocos sorbos sin siquiera terminarse una de las latas él solo. Había algo en el alcohol que no le parecía atractivo, aun así disfrutaba de las charlas tontas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando hubo amanecido al parecer la energía se les agotó a la mayoría, ya que decidieron retirarse cada quien a su hogar. Miguel, Nancy y Erik optaron por caminar juntos, pues una parte del camino era la misma que tenían que tomar.

Las calles seguían solitarias, y era una mañana algo fresca, aun así iban con calma. Hasta que Erik se detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Oh, mierda! Olvidé mi celular en casa de Keyne — exclamó Erik, palpándose los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Iré rápido, ¿me esperan?

No habían avanzado demasiado desde ese punto, así que los otros dos chicos le asintieron. Erik se fue corriendo de regreso a casa de su otro amigo.

—Allá hay una banca — señaló Nancy, no muy lejos de donde estaban —. Esperémoslo ahí.

—Vamos — accedió Miguel.

Continuaron con un paso tranquilo, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para que no se enfrían por el viento fresco que se sentía. A punto de llegar cerca de la banca, de una calle lateral salió un grupo de chicos, aparentemente también venían de una reunión o una fiesta, ya que venían haciendo escándalo y algunos de ellos se notaban ebrios. Prefirieron no prestarles atención.

Cuando pasaron junto a ellos, los otros callaron súbitamente, sin embargo, un par de pasos después escucharon murmullos. Miguel, desconfiado volteo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que aquellos hombres habían parado y ahora les miraban, o más específicamente, centraban toda su atención en Nancy. Inmediatamente una sarta de estupideces salió de la boca de aquel grupito. _“Oye, qué linda está tu novia”, “¿no me la prestas?”, “Ven aquí, lindura”,_ eran unas de las pocas cosas que gritaron, una oración tras otra siendo más incómoda que la anterior.

Miguel volvió a voltear, dándose cuenta de que los hombres habían comenzado a caminar hacía ellos, mientras gritaban en un tono más demandante que esperaran, y pidiéndole a Nancy ir con ellos. _Mierda._

—Corre — pidió a Nancy.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, pero otro par del grupo que ahora les seguía también lo había hecho. Los alcanzaron. Uno sostuvo el brazo de Miguel, otro sostuvo a Nancy. El músico no tardó en reaccionar ahora, soltó un codazo con su brazo libre y una patada en la espinilla a quien le retenía, lo suficiente para librarse y arremeter contra el que sostenía a Nancy.

Logró que el otro soltara a su amiga, y Miguel volvió a pedirle que corriera. Los otros que habían quedado atrás, rápidamente se acercaron, enojados por los que había hecho el moreno.

Apenas pudo captar los golpes acercándose, esquivando unos pocos, pero era un grupo de cinco hombres. Cinco tipos ahora furiosos contra él. Un golpe en su rostro le hizo girar la cabeza, y en ese movimiento pudo ver que Nancy se había detenido a pocos metros de él, dudando si realmente dejarle sólo.

—¡Vete! — Miguel le gritó. Si él no tendría oportunidad de salir ileso con aquellos sujetos, Nancy menos lo haría.

La vio correr, ahora con celular junto a su oreja, seguro llamando a la policía. Aunque Miguel estaba seguro de que no llegarían a tiempo ni de chiste.

Un golpe en el estómago le sacó el aire y lo hizo casi caer. Escuchó risas, y luego entre dos de aquellos sujetos lo arrastraron hasta una angosta callejuela que estaba entre dos negocios, a unos pasos de ellos.

Por suerte o infortunio, Miguel logró atinar dos golpes a uno de los sujetos que también le golpeaban a él. Ahora sólo eran dos, mientras los otros miraban con burla, aún así eran más fuertes y altos que él, y desde antes habían tomado ventaja. Pero no parecía bastarles, ya que, tras aquellos golpes, la furia de esos dos aumentó, y uno de ellos sacó una navaja, mostrándosela con malicia en los ojos.

—Deja de hacerte el listo, mocoso — acusó uno de ellos.

También se escuchó seguidamente una maldición. Miguel reconoció esa voz. Era Erik. Antes de que también tuviera que advertirle que se fuera, su amigo había decidido erróneamente ayudarle. O tratar de hacerlo, pues lo otros tres que sólo habían estado observando, no dudaron en comenzar a molerlo a golpes al chico que los había encontrado.

Su angustia creció, e intentó dejar de estar arrinconado, volviendo a soltar golpes.

—Te lo advertí — escuchó una amenaza de ellos.

Fue empujado a la pared con fuerza, su cabeza golpeo ahí mareándolo al instante, aun así alcanzó a ver el ademán que hacía el tipo frente a él, empuñando mejor la navaja que traía. Intentó moverse para evitar la herida que se aproximaba, pero no lo logró.

Sólo sintió que algo se hundió en su piel, luego la calidez y humedad en uno de sus costados, comenzando a empapar su sudadera, a la vez que el dolor comenzaba a construirse.

—¡Mierda! — escuchó gritar a los otros. ¿Erik hizo algo?

El agarre que le retenía se desvaneció, y junto con él se sintió flaquear y sólo se dejó caer, sosteniéndose de apoco en la pared. Se llevó las manos a donde sentía que brotaba la sangre, ahora ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Temblaba un poco, sentía el aliento ido y sólo pensaba en que estaba herido.

Alzó la vista cuando pudo reaccionar a más, quizá podría correr, pero sus piernas tampoco parecían responderle por el momento. Menos cuando distinguió un destello de un par de armaduras tan conocidas y temidas en aquella ciudad.

Los otros tipos ahora también estaban en el suelo, aunque intentaban ponerse en pie. Miguel dirigió su atención a los otros, al par de _héroes_. El de la figura más humana se acercó a él, agachándose para quedar nivelado con él. Uno de aquellos guantes apenas tocó una de sus manos ahora llenas de sangre. Miguel no podía hablar. Escuchó un gruñido casi aterrador provenir debajo del casco oscuro que tenía enfrente, a pocos centímetros.

—Llévatelos, rápido — una voz ligeramente distorsionada gritó, proveniente del mismo sujeto con armadura frente a él.

La figura más alta y robusta cargó primero a Erik que estaba más cerca. Y antes de llegar a él, Miguel notó como uno de los tipos que les agredió seguía intentado ponerse de pie, sin embargo no lo logró, pues una patada demasiado fuerte le fue propinada, y después de esa una más y otra y otra. Rivera tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante el ruido de algo rompiéndose, y luego de que vio al tipo que antes le apuñaló ahora botar sangre por la boca ante cada golpe recibido.

El otro le cargó, al igual que a Erik y los sacó de ese callejón. Sin embargo, Miguel alcanzó a ver como el de la armadura negra alzaba al pobre infeliz que había estado pateando, y ahora lo estrellaba contra la pared, preparando un puño para atacar.

Luego de eso, todo se volvió más borroso y sintió una pesadez que le hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía cómo era llevado por el de la voz robótica. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Positivamente ilícito

 

Cuando pudo abrir los parpados de nuevo, tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado y ser consciente en qué clase de sitio se encontraba ahora. Miguel miró primero al techo y luego volteó su rostro para ver del lado que escuchaba un leve ruidito.

Se encontró con Nancy.

La chica estaba sentada en una banca mientras leía algo en su teléfono celular, luego pareció percibir movimiento porque volteó y ambos se miraron. Notó de inmediato la mueca de alivio en el rostro de su amiga.

Antes de hablar, Miguel miró hacia abajo, hacia sí mismo, descubriéndose con una bata de hospital y cubierto hasta medio torso con una de las sábanas blancas. _¿Cómo…?,_ quería preguntar, pero Nancy se levantó hasta estar a un costado de la camilla en dónde él estaba.

—¿C-cómo te sientes? — ella preguntó, con la voz un poco temblorosa. El músico se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Bien — mintió un poco, pues se sentía algo incómodo, extraño, y con dolor, aunque no muy agudo por el momento, sabía. Pero no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya parecía.

—A-ay, Miguel, yo… — su voz se cortó más, así que Rivera le sonrió suavemente y le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.

—Estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Es sólo que… — Nancy intentó que las lágrimas no salieran —. Esto se siente como _aquella vez_ , pero ahora eres tú quién está en el hospital.

El recuerdo le golpeó y casi siente la amargura concentrarse en su garganta. _Thomas, Brent…_ era difícil olvidar lo que les habían hecho pasar a ambos, así que entendió la angustia y tristeza en Nancy, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal, mucho menos culpable. Aunque ella no le había dicho algo similar, él podía verlo por su expresión lamentada y algo avergonzada. Él bien sabe cómo se construye ese sentimiento, de dudar si uno mismo es el culpable de todo lo malo que le sucede.

—Es un asco, lo sé — Miguel intentó sonar despreocupado, manteniendo su sonrisa —. Pero me alegra que no te haya pasado nada esta vez, y yo también estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien… — ella suspiró antes de corresponder con una suave sonrisa —. Los doctores trataron tu herida, dijeron que, aunque perdiste sangre, no fue como para poner en riesgo tu vida, además de que no sufriste daño en ningún órgano. Tienes suerte, al menos no fue una herida fatal.

 _Suerte. Al menos…,_ pensó desanimado. Le asintió, luego volvieron más dudas a él, pero de nuevo, antes de poder preguntarle, ella volvió a hablar.

—Me dijeron que ya le habían dicho todo sobre tu estado a tu contacto de emergencia — Nancy le comentó, con el ceño levemente fruncido en confusión y curiosidad. Miguel se sintió algo nervioso — ¿Quién es?

—Oh — apenas murmuró, mientras pensaba en qué decirle.

—Miguel tú… — ella también parecía pensar ahora sus palabras, luego bajo a un murmuro su voz —. Tú eres ile-

—Es una larga historia — Miguel le interrumpió, en tono aun más despreocupado, ensanchando su sonrisa. Aunque claro que él tenía las mismas dudas que ella.

—Es un hospital privado — ella insistió un poco — Aunque bueno…, aquí es donde te trajo _el grandulón._

—¿Lo seguiste? — Miguel la miró con asombro.

—Sí, yo aun no estaba muy lejos cuando los vi volar hacia donde te quedaste, después vi pasar sólo a uno de _ellos_ contigo y Erik en brazos, así que lo seguí tan rápido como pude — Nancy explicó —. Llegue cuando ya los estaban atendiendo, así que todavía no tenía información de nada. Seguí preguntando hasta que me dijeron eso…, y tardaron en dejarme entrar a verte.

—¿Cómo está Erik?

—Él…

Su charla fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a unos sigilosos Erik y Keyne, que de inmediato cambiaron su pose y mueca tranquila cuando lo vieron despierto.

—¡Morenito! ¡Estás vivo! — gritó Keyne, corriendo hasta posare junto a Nancy, quién le dio un codazo regañándole por hacer escándalo.

—Qué alivio — expresó Erik, llegando junto a los otros.

Miguel les sonrió a los tres.

Analizó rápidamente a Erik, descubriendo que tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y brazos, además de un parche que cubría su pómulo derecho y una venda en su antebrazo izquierdo. Se sintió tranquilo de saberlo no en un estado peor.

—Estábamos aquí antes de que despertaras, sólo fuimos a beber un poco de café — le dijo Keyne —. Lo que te va a costar pagar esto…

—Cállate, no juegues así con él — Nancy volvió a pegarle, reprendiéndolo.

—No sé qué pasó aquí, pero a mi no me dieron ningún recibo — Erik le dijo —. Ni me pidieron mi _ssn_. De cualquier modo, la cobertura de mi seguro médico es una burla. Tal vez tengas la misma _suerte_.

—¿Estás bien? — Miguel preguntó, todavía mirando a su amigo.

—Sí, sólo unos golpes — se encogió de hombros —. Nos dijeron que no corres peligro, pero ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien — aseguró.

—¿Las puntadas duelen mucho?

—No lo sé, por ahora poco — respondió, e intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor punzante en su costado derecho, donde había sido herido, le hizo hacer una mueca y encogerse un poco.

Los tres parecieron querer lanzarse hacia él para evitar que se moviera, a la vez que abrían la boca para decirle algo, sin embargo, de nuevo se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió.

Esta vez ingresó una enfermera, quién les pidió a sus tres amigos que salieran y fueran a la sala de espera. _“Cuando puedan ingresar de nuevo les avisaremos”,_ les dijo por último antes de apresurarlos con un ademán a dejar la habitación. Miguel creyó que le diría algo a él, o le daría algún medicamento, o que revisaría su herida y por ello sacó a sus amigos de ahí. Pero la enfermera sólo se acercó a ayudar a acomodarse de nuevo en una posición que no le lastimara, y salió.

El moreno apenas estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que la puerta no fue cerrada, y eso era porque alguien mas entró pocos segundos después.

—Hiro… — Miguel murmuró cuando vio al chico entrar, y seguidamente cerrar la puerta antes de acercarse hasta él.

—Disculpa que haya pedido que sacaran a tus amigos, estaban tardando demasiado — fue lo que le dijo.

Hamada se acercó con pasos largos y calmados, pero se notaba la tensión en su cuerpo, además de que su expresión también le inquietó a Miguel, pues el genio parecía apretar la mandíbula en un gesto serio, sólo que la mirada en sus ojos era de intranquilidad. No era del todo una mirada de preocupación como la de Nancy, sino que había algo más que Miguel no sabía descifrar.

Aquello no ayudaba en el nerviosismo y vergüenza que se extendió en él apenas lo vio entrar. _No pudo defenderse,_ una vez más no logró defenderse, ni siquiera con todas las molestias que Hiro había tomado al tratar de _entrenarlo._ Se sentía patético y débil, dos sentimientos que solían acompañarle con frecuencia, e ingenuamente creyó que cambiaría.

Sólo era una molestia para el mayor y para cualquiera.

—Hiro … — apenas murmuró cuando lo vio junto a la camilla. Desvió la mirada por la vergüenza — Lo sient-

—Perdóname — Hamada le interrumpió. Miguel inmediatamente alzó su mirada de nuevo cuando escuchó aquella palabra y sobre todo el tono casi lastimero con que se dijo. Hiro le miraba con tanta culpa que las palabras no salían de la garganta del músico por la confusión ante la imagen. La mandíbula del otro seguía tensa incluso al hablar, como si le costara dejar de apretar los dientes —. Te prometí que no tendrías que volver a sentir miedo, que nadie te heriría, y yo no pude-

 _No pude llegar a tiempo,_ se ahogó en la garganta de Hamada.

—Hiro… N-no… — a pesar de la molestia al moverse, Miguel se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar una de las manos del otro —. Esto no es tu responsabilidad, ¿sí? Ni tú ni yo podemos prever cuándo me pasará algo así. Yo debí de haber reaccionado mejor, debí…

—No es tu culpa — le interrumpió, todavía con los ojos llenos de culpa, sin embargo tratando de darle una suave sonrisa. Rivera sintió que el agarre en sus manos se apretó.

—Tampoco es tuya — Miguel le dijo, estando más seguro que Hiro de alguna forma se estaba culpando —. Ya te dije, no podemos preverlo, no siempre vas a poder estar cerca de mí si algo así ocurre de nuevo.

Hamada volvió a apretar los labios y desvió por un momento la mirada. _Él podía estar siempre cerca,_ pero no lo había hecho del todo, se confió demasiado. Miguel le había dicho que estaría con unos amigos, así que Hiro continuó con su patrullaje a la vez que Baymax le mantenía al tanto de la ubicación de Miguel, cuando lo vio permanecer en un mismo punto supuso que había llegado a la casa dónde la pasaría con sus amistades, así que Hamada se concentró de nuevo en sus asuntos. Horas después, cuando Baymax le avisó que Miguel se movía, Hiro no quiso acercarse demasiado para no ser notorio. Por ello cuando recibieron las alertas de dolor en Miguel, tardó en llagar. Y ahora lamentaba eso al ver las consecuencias de esa decisión.

—Hiro…

—¿Sí? — salió de sus pensamientos para volver a su atención al menor.

—¿Supiste que _ellos_ intervinieron?

—Sí…

—Al parecer por eso terminé en este hospital, pero mi amiga mencionó algo. Dijo que cuando preguntó a los médicos por mí, ellos dijeron que ya le habían dicho todo a mi contacto de emergencia… ¿Cómo pasó eso? — lo miró fijamente, con algo de curiosidad

—Tengo ciertos contactos por algunas partes — se encogió un poco de hombros —. Afortunadamente aquí tengo uno, así que sólo le pedí que te atendieran sin cuestionar nada. Ni a ti ni a tu amigo.

—De acuerdo, ¿y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— _B_ me dijo, recibió tus alertas de dolor. Vine de inmediato — Hiro explicó. La expresión en Miguel le decía que seguro tenía más dudas, aun así el moreno sólo le asintió y sintió que acarició con el pulgar el dorso de su mano —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—A pesar de lo ocurrido, creo que bien — suspiró —. ¿Crees que hoy pueda salir de aquí?

—Podría ser, y _B_ y yo te cuidaremos, pero prefiero que al menos te quedes aquí un día, para asegurarnos que no haya complicaciones.

—Pero… mañana es víspera de navidad — Miguel frunció levemente los labios —. Y tengo ensayos todavía con la banda, para el evento de fin de año.

—No podrás ir al ensayo de hoy. Miguel, estás herido, sólo llama y avísales. Pueden venir a visitarte si quieres.  — Hiro le tendió su teléfono celular —. También tendrás que llamar a tu otro empleo, tampoco puedes ir al minimarket, que te den unos días.

—¿Pero mañana ya podré salir de aquí? — insistió, mirándole con ojos inocentes —. Sé que aquí le dan más importancia a la mañana de Navidad, pero en México es la noche antes de, y… quería pasarla contigo. 

—¿Es importante para ti?

—No, ¿no lo sé? — se sintió tímido, como un niño pequeño con un capricho — Es sólo que es algo muy familiar de dónde vengo, y creí que podría volver a pasarla con alguien que quiero, después de años. Pero supongo que es tonto, no importa. Olvídalo, me quedaré aquí si es necesario hasta antes de año nuevo, después no, porque tengo trabajo qué hacer, y-

—Está bien — Hiro le frenó —. Mañana la pasaremos juntos fuera del hospital, pero por hoy _nos_ quedamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Sí — Miguel le asintió y le dio una sonrisa entusiasta. Como un pequeño mimado saliéndose con la suya.

—Avisa a tus compañeros que estarás indispuestos estos días — insistió. Esta vez sin demorar más el músico marcó un número telefónico y espero a que respondieran su llamada.

Pese a la sonrisa de hace unos momentos, Hiro se dio cuenta de que un guiño de duda continuaba notándose en Miguel, sin embargo, no era lo que más sobresalía en el chico, puesto que era más notorio lo decaído que estaba, y ello no dejaba que la furia se disipara del todo en Hamada. Un grupo de idiotas habían sido los culpables de poner así a Rivera.

Aquel grupo había lastimado a _su pareja_ con todo propósito, además ahora lo tenían desanimado, sintiéndose débil cuando él sabe que Miguel no lo es. Habría sido para hacerlos pagar por ello con más severidad, no haciéndoles tan fácil librarse del error que cometieron al haber lastimado al músico, pero maldita sea que no había tenido tiempo de ello; de mantenerlos un poco más con vida para hacerlo sufrir más, una tortura larga y profunda.

Fue la ira al ver a Miguel botar sangre lo que le hizo golpearlos sin detenerse, no importó cuanta sangre manchara sus guantes y traje, o el crujir de los huesos quebrarse, o cuando dejaron de moverse, y los rostros comenzaron a desfigurarse por completo. Continuó golpeando, una y otra vez hasta que el sonido de las patrullas acercándose le advirtió que había sido suficiente, que tendría que detenerse y dejar que alguien más limpiara esa porquería de sangre y carne.

Baymax había logrado traer a Miguel al hospital a tiempo, antes de que hubiera más complicaciones, pero deseaba haber llegado a tiempo mucho antes de que se atrevieran a tocar a su novio.

Acarició la mano de Miguel cuando éste cortó ambas llamadas y le dijo que se había comunicado todo a sus compañeros de banda. Hiro les mandó la dirección del hospital en un mensaje de texto cuando el moreno también le dijo que sí querían visitarle. Luego de eso, Hiro le dejó un beso en la mejilla y le avisó que dejaría que pasara otro rato con sus amigos, así que él salió de la habitación.

Un par de minutos después, Miguel vio entrar de nuevo a sus tres amigos, sólo que ahora traían una actitud diferente. De inmediato le hizo pensar si es que tal vez se habían encontrado con Hamada y ahora estaban más confundidos. Aunque tal vez no era eso. Nancy se notaba pálida.

—¿Qué pasa? — Miguel preguntó, queriendo notarse lo más relajado posible.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos.

—Estábamos viendo si había noticias de lo nos pasó — le dijo Erik, señalando el móvil que tenía Nancy en la mano.

—¿Y? ¿Los arrestaron?

—Bueno… — Keyne comenzó —. Digamos que sí pagaron lo que hicieron, tal vez demasiado.

—¿Qué?

—Están muertos, Miguel — Erik le aclaró —. _Él_ los mató.

—¡Erik! — Nancy le reprendió.

—No es un niño, Nancy. Además se iba a entrar por su cuenta — Erik se defendió.

—Yo… — Miguel estaba algo sorprendido — Sé que son cosas que seguido pasan en esta ciudad con sus propios vigilantes — trató de convencerse. No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, ¿cierto?, y de alguna forma los habitantes de SF sabían qué esperarse.

—Esta vez fue diferente — murmuró Nancy.

—¿Cómo?

—Los tipos quedaron hechos mierda, en serio — dijo Keyne, ganándose una mirada severa de los otros dos chicos que le acompañaban —. Es algo asqueroso, no querrás ver las imágenes ahora que estás _indispuesto_. Esa callejuela quedó llena de sangre y sesos regados por doquier, como si-

—Agh, cállate ya — Nancy le detuvo, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca de asco. Negó con la cabeza, como queriendo deshacer las imágenes de su memoria —. Necesito agua.

—Te acompaño — se ofreció Erik, también notándose inquieto por el recuerdo de lo que seguro vieron de la información que se filtró en línea.

Los vieron salir a ambos. Miguel aún pensando en lo que acababan de decirle.

—Están conmocionados porque esto es _diferente_ — Keyne le dijo una vez solos —. Fukitsu mata, pero normalmente lo hace rápido, o desaparece a las personas. Esta vez es notorio que actuó con saña.

—¿Qué dijo Erik al respecto? — Miguel preguntó, con la mirada perdida entre la blancura de la sábana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. No tenía idea de porqué había cambiado el modo de operar de aquellos _héroes_ , así que continuaba algo confundido.

—¿Erik? Él maldijo y dijo que eso era repugnante. ¿Por qué?

—Fue la segunda ocasión en que _nos_ salvan a ambos cuando estamos juntos — explicó —. La primera vez, aún cuando _ellos_ se deshicieron de la persona que nos quería asaltar, Erik se refirió a ellos como _monstruos,_ me pareció extraño aun cuando sé que prácticamente todos les temen. Hoy nos salvaron de nuevo, pero por cómo terminó todo…, creo que no ayuda a que Erik deje de verlos como monstruos.

—¿Por qué te importa eso?

—No lo hace — Miguel negó, mirándole de nuevo —. Sólo era curiosidad. No importa.

*

*

Como habían planeado, para la víspera de Navidad, Miguel había salido del hospital con todo el montón de recomendaciones y puntos a seguir para seguir tratando su herida. Ambos iban en el auto de Hiro, quien por cierto le había dicho que sería mejor que estuviera quedándose en su apartamento hasta que estuviera mejor. Miguel intentó negarse, pero Hamada insistió, así que terminó aceptando. 

Ya se imaginaba que el mayor lo estaría tratando casi como un bebé, además seguro que _B_ también estaría tras de él por ser un paciente ahora. Si cuando se detuvieron en el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Miguel para pasar por algunas de sus pertenencias, Hiro lo dejó esperando el auto, insistiendo que él iría a recoger lo necesario.

El moreno se quedó haciendo discretos berrinches en el auto.

Hamada subió las escaleras de aquél viejo edificio hasta el piso que correspondía al departamento de Miguel. A pesar de que no había nadie por los pasillos, el piso crujía a su simple paso y las escaleras rechinaban. Intentó ignorar aquello. Luego abrió la puerta correspondiente con la llave que le dio Rivera y se dispuso a juntar lo que le había pedido; principalmente ropa, pero también cosas como su almohada y una caja pequeña que estaba del lado derecho de su armario, y que todo eso lo llevara en la maleta roja que ahí había, no en ninguna otra; y por supuesto, que no olvidara su guitarra. Hiro cumplió, tomó las cosas y luego salió cerrando lo más seguro que se podía aquella puerta.  

Una de vez de vuelta en el auto, acomodó las cosas en la cajuela, volvió a su lugar frente al volante y condujo esta vez a su apartamento. Miguel se notaba visiblemente más tranquilo y dispuesto a ir con él.

El auto fue estacionado en el aparcamiento del edificio, subieron por el ascensor y una vez en su piso, Hiro desbloqueó la puerta, dejando que Miguel entrara primero al apartamento. Notó al menor dar unos cuantos pasos mientras miraba alrededor, tal vez buscando a _B,_ sin embargo pronto se detuvo y sólo escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Con calma, Hiro cerró la puerta y dejó mientras tanto la maleta y la guitarra de Miguel junto a la pared más cercana en lo que Miguel salía de su estupor, ya que era probable que no se hubiera imaginado que Hamada le recibiría con adornos navideños y luces a juego en el amplio living del apartamento. Después de todo Miguel había parecido entusiasmado con la idea de pasar Navidad juntos, así que debía de gustarle también la idea de la decoración, los regalos, y toda la cursilería que implicaban esa fecha.

La noche anterior, mientras Miguel continuaba en el hospital, Hiro tuvo que ir apresuradamente a las tiendas donde todavía pudiera encontrar adornos, pues no había tiempo de ordenar algo mejor o incluso animarse a hacer algo él mismo. Así que fue a los grandes almacenes y tomó todo lo que llamó su atención. Estando en casa comenzó el verdadero reto, acomodar los benditos adornos de una forma agradable a la vista. Había intentado apoyarse de Baymax, pero el robot no pudo ayudarle con ello, casi terminando enredado con una tira de luces.

Así se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche intentando hacer un _ambiente_ navideño decente, teniéndose que ayudar de sus otros robots para terminar a tiempo. Al menos el árbol seguía en pie, ninguna esfera estaba quebrada porque eran de plástico, los adornos de bastón de caramelo y muñecos de nieve no se habían caído, y ya en la noche descubrirían si todas las luces coloridas seguían funcionando.

—¡Esto es tan lindo! — Miguel exclamó, con una mueca de ternura mirando alrededor. Luego fijó sus ojos en él.

—¿Lo es? — se apenó un poco — Lo hice lo mejor que pude, fueron unas compras rápidas, y no sabía cómo acomodar todo. Pero lo que sea por ti. Pensé que te haría feliz, así que tuve que arreglármelas.

—Hiro, tú… — ahora el menor parecía conmovido — ¿Hiciste esto sólo por mí?

—Sí, ¿estuvo mal?

—Es perfecto — el músico le dijo, a la vez que se acercaba por completo a él para abrazarle fuertemente. El mayor no dudo en corresponder al abrazo —. Gracias.

—Te quiero — le susurró a la vez que llevaba una mano hacia arriba para acariciarle el cabello.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento más, disfrutando de la cercanía y del sonido de sus corazones. Después Miguel se dispuso a ir a la ducha, _B_ se activó y le acompañó para mantenerlo seguro. Hiro activó al robot de cocina para que comenzara a prepararles el almuerzo, y él llevó las cosas del moreno a su habitación para comenzar a acomodarlas.

*

 

Luego del almuerzo ambos compartieron otro tiempo juntos en una charla banal, después Hiro le dijo que tenía que trabajar en algo, así que Miguel esperó verlo irse, sin embargo, el mayor caminó al fondo del apartamento a donde estaban las dos puertas visiblemente pesadas y reforzadas. Hamada abrió una de ellas y así le mostró a Miguel que se trataba de un pequeño laboratorio; había diversas máquinas, estantes, computadoras, varios materiales más, y en las mesas de trabajo había cosas a medio construir. Hiro le dio una explicación rápida de algunas cosas que llamaron la atención del moreno, Miguel le preguntó también que había detrás de la otra puerta y Hamada no le mostró, en cambio sólo le respondió que era donde guardaba algunos proyectos que estaban a prueba y por ello también estaban bajo llave. El genio luego le recordó que se pondría a trabajar en algo que tenía pendiente y Rivera le dejó seguir con su trabajo, yendo él de nuevo hacia el living.

La decoración navideña de nuevo invadió su vista y le hizo recordar algo; los obsequios. Echó un vistazo por el pasillo, y como Hiro había dejado la puerta abierta del laboratorio, lo pudo ver ahí muy concentrando en sus deberes. Seguidamente ahora volteó y miró la puerta de entrada al apartamento.

 _Tal vez podría escaparse rápido para ir a comprar algo_. 

Sólo que era seguro que en todas las tiendas hubiera un caos por las compras de último minuto de varias personas, además de que _B_ le había indicado que procurara no hacer movimientos bruscos y permaneciera en reposo el tiempo posible. Y hablando del robot, éste era otro impedimento para salir, pues lo estaba siguiendo a cada paso que daba por el apartamento. Al principio había sido gracioso, ahora ya lo estaba desesperando. Quizá _B_ sospechaba de sus intenciones de escapar por unos minutos del apartamento…

Ahora miró al robot, con sospecha, éste sólo ladeó su _cabeza._ Miguel bufó, pues no podía molestarse con _B_ , no con esa imagen tan adorable que tenía. Tal vez debería de hacer la primera idea que había tenido para obsequiarle algo a Hiro.

Caminó hacia la habitación, todavía con el robot detrás de él. Hiro ya había acomodado sus cosas también en la habitación; la guitarra reposaba a un costado del escritorio, había hecho espacio para su ropa en el armario, en una de las repisas altas de dicho armario había colocado la maleta (donde Miguel tenía parte de su dinero y por ello le pidió que tomara esa), en uno de los cajones libres de la cómoda había acomodado su ropa interior y la cajita que le había pedido llevar, y en la cama estaba su almohada.

Tomó la cajita, que no contenía más que hilos, agujas para coser y unas tijeras. En temporadas donde le había ido mal no siempre tenía la posibilidad de gastar en ropa, así que solía remendar las prendas que lo necesitaran, por lo que se le quedó la costumbre de siempre tener hilo y aguja disponibles. Ahora lo necesitaría para algo más. También pidió su almohada no porque fuera la más cómoda, sino porque le serviría para lo que planeaba.

Fue a la cama, le quitó la funda a su almohada y comenzó a cortar, bajo la atención de _B_. Cortó, cosió, rellenó y terminó de coser dándole forma a la figura que quería. Un par de horas después había terminado, ya sólo le quedaba tirar el resto al cesto de basura y esconder por el momento su _obsequio._

Quiso hornear una tarta, pero _B_ le llenó de recomendaciones para que mejor guardara reposo por _una vez_. Así que a Miguel no le quedó más que pedirle al robot de cocina que lo hiciera. Quería compartir algo dulce con Hiro en la noche.

*

Al atardecer Hiro había terminado su _trabajo,_ lo colocó en una caja de regalo que previamente había conseguido junto con los adornos. Salió del laboratorio, cerrándolo tras de sí y caminó al living. Miguel estaba ahí, acostado en el sofá largo, con la televisión encendida que mostraba videos musicales. Lo escuchó tararear y sonrió, mientras se acercaba el moreno lo notó y se incorporó un poco para seguirlo con la mirada; curioso cuando distinguió el obsequio en sus manos. Sin embargo, Hiro caminó hasta el árbol y colocó la caja debajo de éste, junto a otro obsequio que había colado desde la noche.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que activó todas luces de los adornos. Miró a Miguel y lo notó abrir más los párpados mientras veía la decoración ahora con todas las luces encendidas. El menor se levantó del sofá y fue hasta él para abrazarle de nuevo y decirle una vez más lo lindo que se veía todo.

—Oye — Rivera le dijo, rompiendo el abrazo y dando una mirada curiosa hacia los obsequios colocados bajo el árbol —, ¿tendrás otra cajita o papel para envolver? Tengo algo para ti, y también quisiera ponerlo ahí.

Hiro le entregó el papel para envolver que había comprado también. Miguel le advirtió que no mirara mientras envolvía su regalo, también le recordó a _B_ que no le delatara. Finalmente dejó el otro obsequio bajo el árbol, tomó a Hiro de la mano y lo condujo hacia la cocina.

En la mesa esperaba la tarta de arándanos, y en la estufa estaba terminando de hacerse el chocolate caliente.

—¿Podemos estar en el balcón? — preguntó Miguel, pues en el área del living, además de las amplias ventanas, había una puerta corrediza que llevaba a un balcón, el cual no había pisado. Después de un par de segundos, Hiro asintió.

Mientras Hamada llevaba dos sillas al balcón, el músico sirvió un trozo de tarta en cada plato que _B_ hizo favor de acercarle, junto con un par de tazas donde después sirvieron el chocolate caliente. Miguel llevó las tazas, _B_ le ayudó con los platos y cubiertos, en el balcón Hiro terminaba de acomodar un par de sillas y la mesa de café que había tomado del living, donde pudieron colocar los alimentos que llevaban.

—Puedes desactivarte _B_ — Hamada miró al robot —. Buen trabajo, _sigue así._

El menor no estuvo muy seguro, pero casi pareció que el robot asintió antes de dar vuelta y comenzar a retirarse, dejándoles solos.

Se acomodaron en sus lugares y tomaron su plato correspondiente. Desde balcón tenían una agradable vista de aquella parte de la ciudad de San Fransokyo, había ruido en el que sobresalían las canciones clásicas de temporada, la luminosidad de la ciudad estaba acompañada por adornos navideños, el ambiente era casi algo dulce. Conversaban tranquilamente mientras comían la tarta y bebían del chocolate caliente. Miguel le contaba sobre cómo había sido la Navidad con su familia, Hiro también le platicaba lo poco que recordaba cómo habían sido aquellas fechas junto a Cass y Tadashi.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que esos recuerdos se sentían demasiados lejanos, pero era la calidez de Miguel la que no les permitió hundirse en la melancolía, pues el chico continuó recalcando lo feliz que estaba de estar esta vez junto a Hiro, y ya no solo.

Hubo un destello de algo rojo oscuro que brilló más debido a las luces que adornaban la ciudad cuando pasó por los edificios frente a ellos. Hiro lo reconoció como que Baymax por fin se había escabullido para hacer el patrullaje. Miguel también lo reconoció, como uno de los _héroes_ que era común ver en la ciudad. El mayor miró de reojo a Rivera para captar su expresión, y sorpresivamente lo encontró sin inmutarse, aunque aún sus ojos estaban en el punto por dónde vieron alejarse al robot.

—Hay algo que aún me parece curioso de San Fransokyo — habló Miguel. El otro volteó el rostro para mirarle mejor esta vez. El músico también le miró.

—¿Qué es?

—Cosas como estas, por ejemplo — señaló la vista, los edificios frente a ellos donde se veían adornos, y por las ventanas abiertas se veían árboles de navidad, y se escuchaba el murmullo de los televisores o radios con temas navideños —. La gran mayoría parece celebrar una festividad con origen religioso. Y para ser una ciudad de vanguardia tecnológica donde el pensamiento científico impera en la mayoría de sus habitantes y su estilo de vida, y donde es casi imposible encontrar una iglesia por lo mismo, aún es curioso ver como a _sus héroes_ les llaman _demonios_ o _monstruos_ , casi como superstición. Ese comportamiento sería más predecible de dónde yo vengo, creyendo que sí son una especie de _demonios_ y _monstruos_ al verlos vagar por el cielo; _fukitsu,_ sí, algo ominoso. Aunque les llamarían de forma diferente a esas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo les llamarían?

—Brujas — Miguel sonrió.

—Creo que eres el único que les llama _héroes_ — Hiro enarcó una ceja, observándole con curiosidad. El menor soltó una risita.

—Es lo que creo que son. No se trata sólo de que he tenido suerte porque me han salvado en más de una ocasión — suspiró suavemente —. Las personas quieren sentirse seguras, pero aún en un ambiente riesgoso no se atreven ellas mismas a actuar más para su propia seguridad y la de los que están a su alrededor. Saben que deshacerse de lo maligno no puede lograrse sólo con buenas intenciones. Así que prefieren que alguien más lo haga por ellos, y preferiblemente de noche cuando ellos duermen y no pueden darse cuenta de las verdaderas atrocidades que se cometen para llegar al nivel de su paz deseada. Y aun cuando alguien más comete esas atrocidades por ellos, tienen el descaro de llamarlo ruin, demonio y monstruo. Qué cómodos e imbéciles.

Para ese punto Miguel había vuelto su vista enfrente, ahora mirando casi con recelo la ciudad que se le mostraba. Así que no pudo ver la suave sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Hiro.

El mayor ahora entendía completamente por qué Miguel no tenía problema en querer estar con él, por qué había confiando en él, por qué a pesar de la confusión y el temor pasajero cuando lo vio matar a un asaltante y le habló sobre más cosas parecidas que había hecho, el moreno se notó compresivo, con su confianza intacta.

—Tal vez ahora pienses que soy extraño por lo que digo — Miguel murmuró, fijando sus ojos esta vez en la taza que aun sostenía entre sus manos. Quizás el otro había permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Para nada — Hiro le dijo con tranquilidad. Estiró una mano para acariciarle una mejilla a Miguel y pedirle con ese gesto que le mirara, lo cuál funcionó —. Observas, percibes y escuchas los que otros no, y es precisamente por ello por lo que eres músico.  

La mirada en Miguel volvió a suavizarse y le sonrió. Hamada no lo resistió, e inclinándose alcanzó los labios del músico con los propios para compartir con él un suave y cariñoso beso que fue totalmente correspondido.

*

Por la mañana, Miguel se encontró solo en la habitación. Él había dormido en la cama y Hiro en el sofá; seguían sin compartir la misma cama porque siempre había algo que lo impedía, y esta vez era que el mayor no quería que por accidente golpeara o siquiera rozara la herida de Rivera, así que él había tomado el sofá en esa ocasión. Aun así Miguel seguía disfrutando estar cerca de él, así fuera sólo compartiendo habitación por la noche.

Cuando recordó qué día era quiso correr hacia donde estaba el árbol, pero antes de poner un pie en el suelo, _B_ se activó y se acercó a él. El robot lo llevó al cuarto médico para continuar con la curación de su herida, asegurarse que los puntos seguían bien y cambiarle las gasas y las cintas.

Después de ello, el moreno fue a lavarse los dientes y finalmente partió rumbo al living con guitarra en mano. Hiro estaba en uno de los sofás con una taza de café en una mano y en la otra sosteniendo una _tablet_ mientras leía algo.

Ambos se dieron los buenos días, y Hiro tuvo que dejar la _tablet_ de lado cuando Miguel no sólo lo arrastro por un beso, sino que lo acercó con entusiasmo hasta el árbol, y sólo lo soltó para tomar el obsequio que había envuelto apresuradamente ayer.

—Yo…, no es mucho…, en realidad es nada — comenzó Miguel, de pronto luciendo tímido —. Definitivamente no es nada a comparación de todo lo que tienes, pero aún así quería intentar darte algo. Yo mismo lo hice, es un detalle simple.

El obsequio fue tendido y Hiro lo tomó, comenzando a desenvolverlo en el momento. Una vez se deshizo del papel de regalo una expresión tierna se formó en su rostro. Estaba sosteniendo en sus manos un peluche con forma de Baymax; su forma esponjosa, blanca y adorable. _Entonces así había terminado lo que era la almohada de Miguel,_ pensó junto con una sonrisa.

—Este es el detalle más adorable que he recibido — Hamada confesó —. Lo adoro.

—¿En serio?

—Viene de ti, por supuesto que me encanta — asintió —. Mi turno — ahora el tomó una de las cajas que aun aguardaban bajo el árbol.

Tendió el obsequio a Miguel quien no tardó en abrirlo, entre sonrisas y miradas dirigidas con cariño. En esa caja el músico se encontró con una funda para su guitarra y un afinador para el miso instrumento. Hiro de inmediato le explicó que no sabía de cosas de instrumentos musicales, así que simplemente había entrado a la tienda de música y con ayuda de un empleado se hizo una idea de algo práctico que pudiera regalarle. Miguel parecía feliz y le agradeció los detalles y su esfuerzo por buscar algo pensando en que específicamente le gustara y le sirviera a él.

Como muestra de ese agradecimiento, Hiro también recibió un par de besos, así que no tardó en entregarle la otra caja, más pequeña. Se movieron al sofá de nuevo, para también colocar ahí los otros obsequios ya mostrados. Una vez sentados, Rivera abrió esa otra caja, ampliando sus ojos con mayor sorpresa cuando miró el contenido de ésta. Aun confundido alzó el rostro para mirar a su novio con confusión antes de sacar el teléfono celular y un _smartwatch_ de aquella caja de obsequio.

—Esto es demasiado, Hiro — Miguel seguía sorprendido, con ambos aparatos en sus manos —. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Sí puedes. Les hice modificaciones para que funcionaran bien para ti — Hiro intentó animarle para que lo recibiera sin problema, queriendo deshacerse del pensamiento que le gritaba que Miguel estaba queriendo rechazar esto de él, pero que de Thomas sí pudo recibir el celular que actualmente continuaba usando.

Ante su confusión, Hiro le dijo que el smartwatch ya estaba sincronizado perfectamente con el teléfono celular que le estaba regalando, que además era mucho mejor del que traía. También le explicó las funciones del reloj, que independientemente de las básicas, con las modificaciones que le hizo estaría más al pendiente de la salud de Miguel cuando _B_ no esté cerca de él; con un monitoreo eficaz de su corazón y respiración para detectar a tiempo cualquier problema y avisarle a tiempo a él mismo, y mandar una alerta inmediata también a Hiro, dándole su ubicación. Así Hamada acudiría de inmediato, y Miguel podría tomar medidas como la medicación si volví a presentar un ataque de pánico. Era algo que el moreno no quería volver a pasar, ni el genio quería verlo de nuevo en aquella angustiante situación. Ahora Miguel entendía por qué se había tomado la molestia de hacer esto por él.

Con más tranquilidad Miguel finalmente recibió todos los obsequios, e igualmente Hamada se sintió satisfecho. También recibió más besos de agradecimiento. Pequeños besos que no escalaron a ser más profundos porque Miguel se separó rápidamente para volver a tomar la guitarra, y con el pretexto de probar el nuevo afinador, después comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, que no tardó en ser acompañada por la voz de Rivera.

 ** _“Júrame que, aunque pase mucho tiempo, pensarás en el momento en que yo te conocí_ ”**, Miguel le cantaba, mostrándole una vez más su encantadora y melodiosa voz teñida de un sentimiento casi palpable, atrapando a Hiro de inmediato, haciéndolo concentrarse no sólo en la melodía, sino en la expresión del cantante.

 ** _“Mírame, pues no hay nada más profundo ni más grande en este mundo que el cariño que te di_ ”**, los ojos del moreno le daban la mirada más dulce, como si pudiera garantizar con ese gesto sus palabras, lo cuál funcionaba para Hiro. Creía en el cariño que le daba Miguel, en su sinceridad y la intensidad de ello; en la forma absoluta en que el músico podría ser capaz de entregarse.

 ** _“Bésame, con un beso enamorado, como nadie me ha besado desde el día en que nací”_** _,_ y Hiro le tomó la palabra, terminó por romper la corta distancia que separaba sus rostros y tomándole suavemente por las mejillas unió sus labios, haciéndole pausar su canto mientras se besaban con profundidad y con ternura. El moreno hizo la guitarra a un lado, para corresponder al beso con su entusiasmo de siempre.

 ** _“Quiéreme, quiéreme hasta la locura…”,_** Miguel murmuró su canto en un corto lapso en que se separaron para recuperar un poco del aliento arrebatado en el beso. Hiro decidió que también le tomaría la palabra en ello…, como si no fuera lo que ya había estado haciendo antes.

 


	21. Frenesí

 

Sólo los dos días antes de año nuevo, Hiro lo dejó salir, y solamente porque tenían que organizarse y ensayar por última vez con la banda antes de la presentación que tenían programada. Además Hiro le acompañó en todo momento. A Miguel no le importó, le gustaba la compañía de Hamada, y no había problema en que conviviera con sus compañeros de banda.

El día de la presentación, Hiro también estuvo con él, sólo separándose cuando llegó su turno de estar en el escenario. No se la pasó toda la noche así, ya que no eran la única banda en el ensayo, así que cuando terminó su turno de tocar, Hiro le sugirió que se fueran. Miguel insistió en quedarse un poco más.

Terminaron dándole la bienvenida al año nuevo en aquella fiesta. Como era costumbre, unos brindaron, otros se besaron. Miguel no podía beber, Hiro tampoco lo haría; entonces compartieron un beso.

Su primer beso en el exterior, mientras estaban rodeados de otras personas, sin sentir la necesidad de esconderse o evitarse. Tal vez por eso Miguel sonrió en medio del beso.

*

*

Luego de las fiestas y cuando los días comenzaron a tomar un curso normal para el resto, Miguel aún continuaba sin ir a su empleo en el minimarket, tampoco había ido al club. Keyne le había llamado por teléfono explicándole que él le había contado a Delilah lo que sucedió y que por eso él se había ausentado. Rivera le agradeció.

Cuando Hiro volvió del trabajo, Miguel le comentó lo que su amigo le había dicho. Fue cuando Hamada le dijo que él hablaría con Delilah para explicarle que posiblemente se ausentaría unas semanas más.

Miguel no se sentía tan mal como para faltar demasiado tiempo, ya llevaba un par de semanas desde que sucedió el incidente y su herida iba sanando poco a poco, pero _B_ y Hiro insistían en que era mejor seguir sin hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Aunque no iba a negar que al menos ahora estaba durmiendo adecuadamente y le gustaba tener dicho descanso luego de tanto tiempo sin tener momentos para relajarse.

—Iré a hablar con Delilah, y después pasaré a las robo-peleas — avisó Hiro, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y el robot que usaría esa noche —. Sólo me enfrentaré a un par de peleas que ya estaban programadas, y regresaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No será extraño que tú hables con ella? — Miguel frunció el ceño — Luego de lo que tú y yo acordamos… Espera…

El moreno volteó a mirar un tanto acusadoramente a Hamada, quien ya tenía la mano sobre la manija de la puerta de entrada. Su novio sólo le miró esperando por lo que tenía que decirle.

—Tú… — Miguel le señaló con un dedo, acentuando el gesto acusador — Tienes que ver con ella haya estado tan consecuente conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Miguel…

—Sólo dime si sí o no, no me intentes dar un discurso para distraerme.

—Sí — respondió, y el músico bajó la mano y abrió un poco más los párpados.

—Conozco a Delilah, Hiro, ella no es bondadosa ni fácil de convencer. ¿La amenazaste?

—Sólo charlamos — Hamada se encogió de hombros y terminó de abrir la puerta —. Me tengo que ir.

Y salió, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al ascensor, Miguel también salió por el pasillo y le alcanzó. Le tomó por un brazo para hacerlo voltear y contrario a un reclamo o discusión que Hamada se imaginó que sucedería, el menor le jaló más para hacerlo inclinarse y poder alcanzar sus labios más fácilmente.

En lugar de gritos, palabras serias, o al menos más miradas acusadoras, Miguel le besó. Y cuando se separó de ese contactó le sonrió dulcemente como acostumbraba.

—Suerte — Rivera le dijo por último antes de regresar al interior del apartamento.

*

*

Una tarde tranquila en la que Hiro había llegado pronto del trabajo, se encontró a Miguel hablando por el teléfono celular. Por las cosas que alcanzó a distinguir, supuso que el moreno hablaba con alguien relacionado a la banda.

Minutos después cuando la llamada terminó y Miguel se acercó a dejarle un beso de bienvenida, Hiro se animó a preguntar de qué se había tratado la llamada, y el menor le explicó que era para discutir y recordarle que todavía estaban haciendo ajustes con todo el papeleo de su contrato y todo lo legal que tenía que ver con su integración formal a la banda _Heaven’s Sounds._

Hablaron un poco al respecto, Hiro recordando que ya que había conocido personalmente a los miembros de la banda y gran parte del equipo de éstos, a los cuáles también les hizo una investigación para confiar en dónde y con quién se estaba relacionando Miguel, supo que eran personas profesionales y podía confiar en ellas y su trabajo. Aún así podría sugerirle a Miguel un abogado y representante independientes de los de la banda para él. También tenía otra sugerencia, que le hacía más ruido, y ya era momento de decírsela.

—Miguel… — le llamó suavemente, cuando terminó de leer el papeleo que ya había sido entregado anteriormente al moreno —, ¿no crees que es conveniente que dejes tu empleo en el minimarket?

—¿Eh?

—Es una rutina desgastante que estés despierto todas las noches, y en el día sólo puedas descansar un par de horas porque tienes más compromisos con la banda — explicó.

—Tal vez más adelante lo haga — Miguel asintió —. Cuando me estabilicé más con la banda. Por ahora mi ingreso seguro es mi empleo nocturno, con eso pago la renta sin problema.

—Hablando de eso...

—¿Hmm? — el músico apenas murmuró, mientras acomodaba los papeles de nuevo.

—Podrías… — Hiro volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa — Podrías mudarte conmigo.

Entonces el menor había detenido sus acciones para mirarle con perplejidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿Múdate aquí? — Hamada movió nerviosamente los dedos sobre la mesa.

—No — Rivera respondió, junto con un suspiro, desviando su vista de nuevo a los documentos, y así no alcanzando a ver la suave mueca que hizo el otro —. Hiro, quiero decir…, me encanta estar contigo, pero… Sólo he sido una molestia tras otra para ti, no quiero que sientas que tienes que resolver algo de esto por mí. Ni por el dinero, ni porque ahora estoy herido.

—No es por ello. Tal vez lo dije en mal momento — ahora el mayor suspiró —. Es…, quiero estar contigo, es todo. Sé que se puede considerar apresurado, ¿pero podrías pensarlo antes de una respuesta definitiva?

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré — Miguel asintió, luego le sonrió —. De cualquier modo aquí me tendrás todo el tiempo, hasta que _B_ diagnostique que pueden dejarme ir.

*

*

Ya sabía que el horario de Hiro para Krei Tech no era fijo, así que a Miguel ya le estaba siendo común que a veces pasaban la mañana juntos y Hamada se iba pocas horas por la tarde, o a veces se iba desde temprano y regresaba al atardecer. También que el mayor iba de vez en cuando por las noches al callejón _de la suerte_ , pero por lo general volvía a media noche o antes.

Pero también estaban otras ocasiones, en que Miguel se había despertado en la madrugada y por reflejo volteaba al sofá-cama, dándose cuenta de no todas las noches Hiro estaba ahí durmiendo como se suponía que debería.

El menor no se había levantado a buscarle, se suponía que Hiro sabía lo que hacía. Pero la curiosidad le ganó al finalizar la tercera semana de estar viviendo temporalmente con él. Así que se levantó de la cama y primero comprobó que el baño estaba vacío, luego salió por el pasillo y de inmediato un ruidito sospechoso llamó su atención. El ruido venía del laboratorio, sólo que estaba cerrado.

Miguel había entrecerrado sus ojos aún soñolientos mientras se acercaba para comprobar que Hiro estaba ahí. Había mirado la hora antes de salir de la habitación, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, así que ¿qué rayos hacía Hamada a esa hora? 

Le había llamado, obteniendo una respuesta un par de segundos después, a la vez que la puerta del laboratorio se abría con sigilo y el genio se asomaba por ella, excusándose con que estaba trabajando en algo, y mandando a Miguel de vuelta a la cama, dejándole un beso sobre la frente.

Al haber vuelto a la habitación, el músico también se dio cuenta de que _B_ no estaba en su estación de carga. _Tal vez está con Hiro allá dentro,_ pensó y volvió a acostarse.

A la madrugada siguiente igual despertó, y volvió a encontrar el sofá-cama vació. Buscó a Hiro de nuevo, pero no estaba por todo el apartamento. _B_ estaba esta vez en su lugar, activándose mientras Rivera recorría el apartamento asegurándose de que Hiro no estaba. El robot le había dicho que volviera a dormir, y cuando el músico preguntó por el genio, _B_ simplemente respondió que se encontraba trabajando. _¿Krei puede tenerlo ocupado a esta hora?_ , se cuestionó, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, decidiendo confiar en lo que el robot le decía.

Cuando despertó por la mañana y ahora sí vio dormido a Hiro en el sofá-cama le dejó descansar, guardando en su memoria que le preguntaría a Hiro a dónde iba ciertas noches tan tarde.

Fue a la ducha, y después de eso a tomar el desayuno, dejando que el otro durmiera lo que seguramente no había dormido en toda la madrugada. Minutos después, escuchó ruido y supuso que Hiro había despertado. Decidió esperarlo en el living, pero los minutos pasaron y él no aparecía, así que Miguel optó por ir a asegurarse de que había despertado.

Lo encontró en el gimnasio, llevando unos minutos de haber comenzado a entrenar. Hiro golpeaba con técnica y precisión al robot que con el que se apoyaba para practicar su defensa, casi parecía concentrado que no había notado al otro a la puerta de aquella habitación. Una capa fina de sudor comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Hamada, haciendo que la camiseta blanca sin mangas que llevaba se pegara más en algunas áreas de su torso.

Miguel olvidó lo que había querido cuestionarle.

Le dejó entrenar, y él volvió al living, tomando la tablet de su novio para comenzar a leer algún libro nuevo y seguir aprovechando así sus días de _descanso._ Hora y media después hizo el aparato a un lado y optó por ir a ver si todo iba bien con Hiro. Ya no lo encontró en el gimnasio, así que entró a la habitación. Justo en ese momento, Hamada iba saliendo del baño, recién duchado, con una toalla sosteniéndose alrededor de su cadera y otra más pequeña sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza para secar su largo cabello. Esta vez sí miró a Miguel, y le sonrió.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándole al rostro, porque antes aprovechó los pasados segundos para recorrer con sus ojos una vez más la piel expuesta; la piel blanca salpicada por diversas cicatrices sobre el torso, otras más por los brazos, y algunas en la espalda. Pero también estaban los músculos magros y marcados, flexionándose con el movimiento del cuerpo de Hamada. Ese cuerpo que se veía delgado, pero a la vez tan fuerte.

—¿Dormiste bien? — el mayor le preguntó mientras le daba la espalda para caminar al armario y comenzar a sacar su ropa.

—Sí — Rivera respondió, y su mirada de nuevo aprovechó para escurrirse, bajando por la espalda a la estrecha cintura y ese atisbo de una cadera aun más estrecha que tapaba la toalla, de ahí hasta justo a la altura de las rodillas — ¿Y tú? — preguntó, cuando Hiro volteó y el moreno tuvo que quitar su atención de la espalda baja de éste.

—Bien — el mayor le asintió.

Miguel una vez más olvidó su cuestionamiento principal.

 _B_ se había activado y le informó a Miguel que le retiraría los puntos, así que salió de la habitación junto con el robot para dirigirse al cuarto médico, dándole privacidad a Hiro para vestirse.

La cicatriz que le había quedado no era tan grande, gracias a que _B_ le había aplicado todos los cuidados correctos las semanas en las que la herida sanó, aún así parecía resaltar más por el tono canela de su piel.

Mientras el robot le explicaba cómo atender la cicatriz para minimizarla más, Rivera pensaba que entonces ya podía volver a entrenar con Hiro, y que éste ya no tenía excusa para decirle que no saliera a trabajar, y por supuesto, también significaba que podía volver a su departamento

—Quédate unos días más — le pidió Hiro, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Miguel. El moreno ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar al cuarto médico —, si quieres — agregó, casi tímido, y Rivera no pudo resistirse a eso.

El mayor tuvo que ir a Krei Tech ese día, pero volvió al atardecer y la pasaron juntos, y esa misma noche, Miguel finalmente supo lo que era compartir cama a la hora de dormir con su novio. Durmieron abrazados, y a medida que pasaron las horas y se movieron, aún así quedaron acurrucados uno con el otro.

*

Hiro fue el primero en despertar, descubriendo que en algún punto en la noche había vuelto a abrazar a Miguel. Deshizo el abrazo que había formado, tomando un momento más la imagen del rostro relajado del moreno que continuaba durmiendo. Luego se levantó de la cama, tratando de hacer el mínimo de movimientos bruscos, una vez logrado salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta el living para hacer una llamada y que el ruido no despertara al otro.

Llamó a Alistair para pedirle que hoy no le molestara. Quería pasar el día sin interrupciones en compañía de Miguel, pues esa noche el moreno regresaría a su trabajo nocturno y a su rutina normal, así que era seguro que su tiempo juntos volvería ser limitado a partir del siguiente día.

Una vez cortó la llamada volvió a la habitación, y antes de abrir la puerta alcanzó a escuchar que Miguel y Baymax estaban hablando. Así que ya había despertado.

—Oye, Miguel — le llamó cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Encontró al moreno ya de pie, casi dándole la espalda, mientras se estiraba perezosamente con los brazos sobre la cabeza, provocando que su espalda se arqueara un poco. Hiro lo había visto hacer eso; estirarse cual felino cuando despertaba, pero sobre la cama, todavía bajo las sábanas… Y ahora lo tenía de pie y frente a él, en una posición en la que podía apreciar sin problemas la acentuada curva que forma la espalda baja al descender a ese turgente trasero.

—¿Sí, Hiro? — respondió Miguel, volteando el rostro lo necesario para mirarle ante su silencio que se había extendido.

Rápidamente elevó su mirada de nuevo. _¿Qué era lo que había pensado decirle?_ No es como si fuera la primera vez que daba un vistazo apreciativo al cuerpo de Miguel, incluso mucho antes de que fueran pareja, como… desde la primera vez que lo fue a ver al club, calificándole no sólo como un sinvergüenza, sino como alguien con bonita cara y bonito cuerpo. Así que no entendía por qué ahora se estaba quedando sin palabras.

Miguel había dejado de estirarse y ahora volteaba por completo para observarse de frente, notándose curioso.

—Quería preguntarte si te sientes listo para entrenar — Hiro le dijo, encontrando de nuevo sus palabras.

—Claro — el menor asintió, sonriendo —. De hecho se lo estaba preguntando a _B_ , y dijo que ya está bien.

—De acuerdo. Te espero en el gimnasio — entonces dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero escuchó una leve risita proveniente del otro.

—No estarás entrenando en pijama, ¿o sí? — soltó Miguel, y así Hamada fue consciente de que aun vestía el pijama. Aparentemente ese día estaba demasiado distraído —. Hay que cambiarnos.

Se concentró de nuevo cuando ambos estuvieron en el gimnasio y después del calentamiento se dedicó a enseñarle a Miguel otras tácticas y movimientos para poder defenderse, trabajar más en sus reflejos y agilidad.

El entrenamiento iba bien, Miguel había mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que comenzaron, y demostraba aprender rápido, sin embargo, seguía lejos de poder igualar la habilidad de Hiro. Así que repetidas veces se vio clavado en el suelo a causa del mayor, soltando gemidos de frustración mientras intentaba aplicar los movimientos para liberarse.

Cuando Hiro volvió a derribarlo, estaba vez con el pecho al suelo, el moreno ya se notaba agotado luego de todo el rato que llevaban en eso, aun así seguía con querer librarse. Sólo que ahora era más difícil, estando de cara al suelo, y con las manos siendo retenidas tras su espalda por Hiro, quien estaba sobre él aplicando más peso para retenerle.

Lo único más o menos móvil que Rivera tenía por el momento eran las piernas, pero en esa posición no encontraba cómo atinar un golpe sin lastimarse el mismo los brazos por la postura en la que estaba atrapado. Aunque eso no impedía que intentara moverse, buscando liberarse de alguna manera. Y entre aquella fricción que provocó el movimiento, fue que Hiro lo notó.

No es como si a medio entrenamiento no haya podido sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de cierta forma cada vez que quedaban en este tipo de situaciones, tan juntos y con un constante roce entre sus cuerpos. Pero trató de ignorarlo, centrándose en entrenar a Miguel. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había funcionado del todo sólo ignorar el _problema_ , porque ahora era más notorio.

 _¡Por Dios_!, podía estar seguro de que Miguel ya se había dado cuenta también. Y cómo no iba a hacerlo si con el movimiento que hacía la erección de Hiro se había frotado en su espalda baja.

Ante ese hecho, Hamada flaqueó por un momento, queriendo retirarse del toque, pero al no querer ser muy obvio (por si de milagro Rivera no había sentido algo diferente), continuó con el agarre que lo retenía en el suelo, como si el entrenamiento continuara sin _novedades_ , y sólo se había recorrido un poco hacia atrás, levantándose unos centímetros para despegarse del toque directo de su parte inferior.

Pero Miguel, buscando la mínima oportunidad para salir libre de ese agarre, tomó aquello como una nueva posibilidad de moverse más, logrando simple e inútilmente sólo elevar la cadera. Y eso sólo hizo que Hiro tensara más el agarre sobre sus brazos, porque ahora tenía el trasero de Miguel justo presionando en su entrepierna.

Se congeló por un momento que pareció eterno mientras aún sostenía a Miguel, y éste sólo se movía, queriendo salir del suelo, hasta que empujó su trasero justo hacia atrás, presionando más la erección de Hiro en sus nalgas. Pareció hacerlo apropósito, pero Hamada también creyó que él mismo podía estarse imaginando cosas.

Terminó soltándolo, levantándose rápido como si quemara estar sobre del músico. Miguel simplemente se desplomó en el suelo, sin levantarse enérgicamente como las veces anteriores, aunque sí le buscó con la mirada y el mayor comenzó a dar pasos hacia la puerta, agradeciendo que la ropa un tanto holgada no fuera tan reveladora en el área de su entrepierna.

—Es suficiente por hoy — Hiro dijo, mientras continuaba caminando de espaldas hacia la salida —. No olvides estirar de nuevo para relajar los músculos.

Miguel sólo le miró desde el suelo, pareciendo confundido, y después decepcionado.

—Está bien — lo escuchó murmurar, desviando la mirada.

Hamada corrió a la ducha. Definitivamente no sería un buen día para él.

Curiosamente, cuando se volvieron a encontrar luego de que Hiro tomara la ducha en el baño del dormitorio, y Miguel lo hiciera en el baño del cuarto del gimnasio, el menor no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera una queja por la forma en que Hiro prácticamente huyó. Y tampoco se notaba molesto, por el contrario, su actitud y humor parecían ser lo de siempre.

Durante su desayuno todo fue normal, también cuando estuvieron unos minutos holgazaneando en el sofá mientras miraban parte de una película, y todo siguió tranquilo incluso cuando salieron para ir a la tienda de música donde Miguel compró unas cuerdas para su guitarra y posteriormente comieron en un restaurante. Finalmente volvieron al apartamento, y en lugar de probar las nuevas cuerdas en lo que llegaba la hora en que Rivera tendría que irse al trabajo, éste pareció tener algo más en mente.

El primer beso que Hiro sintió fue en la mejilla, luego otro en la comisura de sus labios, uno más en su barbilla. Y lo siguiente fue tener a Miguel a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y seguidamente recibir un beso en los labios. Beso que se prolongó y profundizó cuando él lo correspondió.

No era extraño aquello, Miguel solía buscar ese tipo de contacto frecuentemente; abrazaba a Hiro, o se ponía sobre de él, o le jalaba para que fuera éste quien estuviera encima del músico, y entonces le besaba mientras jugaba con su cabello, o pasaba las manos suavemente por su espalda. Besos cada vez más largos y húmedos. 

 _“Me gusta besar. Definitivamente es una de mis cosas favoritas”,_ Miguel le comentó eso una vez, tan casualmente en una de sus charlas que pretendían ser banales para conocerse más, y Hiro ya había podido comprobarlo. Una de las primeras cosas que notó de Miguel, es que el chico hablaba demasiado, cuando ya estuvieron pasando más tiempo juntos se dio cuenta de que si no estaba hablando, el moreno entonces cantaba o tarareaba, y cuando descubrió que Hiro tenía un frasco de caramelos en la alacena, con frecuencia se llevaba uno a la boca y era más o menos la única manera de tenerlo callado por un tiempo largo, pues se centrarse más en disfrutar el dulce en cada chupada que daba o jugaba con eso en su lengua. Era como si tuviera que tener siempre ocupada su boca.

Hiro no había querido pensar en esos gestos demasiado, pero después del tiempo que ya llevaban juntos, y esas últimas semanas donde tuvo a Rivera viviendo con él le fue más difícil ignorar aquello.

Tal vez se equivocaba. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Pero ese pensamiento acerca de la boca de Miguel a veces se atascaba en él, sobre todo cuando lo besaba con tanto ahínco como ahora.

—Miguel… — le llamó cuando se separó del beso que comenzaba a tornarse más desesperado. El moreno entreabrió sus ojos y alejó un poco más su rostro para mirarle, mientras que con el pulgar limpiaba el rastro de saliva que había quedado en sus labios.

—¿Mmh?

—¿No… tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Todavía tengo una hora —Rivera respondió, recobrando la compostura y mirándole casi con escrutinio, así que Hiro sólo atinó a enarcar una ceja. Miguel terminó por soltar un suspiro junto con una ladina sonrisa, y se levantó para ponerse en pie —. Pero supongo que entonces me iré desde ahora. Aprovecharé para pasar al club y decirle a Delilah que mañana ya regreso.

Entonces lo vio dirigirse por el pasillo, probablemente yendo a la habitación. Luego volvió junto con su chaqueta y camiseta del uniforme del minimarket que guardaba en una mochila. Se inclinó a donde Hiro había quedado en el sofá, esta vez le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de él.

*

*

Así que había vuelto a su rutina normal. Todas las noches estaba fuera, ya sea por su trabajo en el minimarket, o por su turno en el club, y en las mañanas volvía al apartamento de Hiro. Por el momento no tenía ensayos y asuntos pendientes con _Heaven’s Sounds_ , así que por las mañanas dormía un poco, a veces entrenaba, otras ocasiones salía de nuevo a la biblioteca y las clases que éste lugar impartía, tenía ensayos con la otra banda del club, e iba a jugar a soccer.

Al menos se entretenía con sus amigos que no dudaban en hacer tonterías cuando se reunían. Además, esta noche después de tocar en club, irían a festejar el cumpleaños de uno de los miembros de la banda.

Una vez en la improvisada fiesta, que era en la casa del chico cumpleañero, todo seguía marchando agradable. Incluso Miguel se animó a beber algunos tragos mientras bromeaba con sus amigos y de vez en cuando dejaba que alguien le invitara a bailar.

Ya pasadas unas horas de ese momento de entretención, Miguel volvió a la mesa donde se habían colocado las botellas para servirse otro trago. Se sentía algo mareado debido al licor ingerido, pero no de mala manera, pues no tenía nauseas y al parecer seguía caminando recto. Aún no estaba borracho, y de cualquier modo no estaba en sus planes embriagarse.

—¿La estás pasando bien, morenito? — Keyne preguntó, posándose a su lado.

—Sí, supongo — Miguel se encogió de hombros.

—Es raro verte beber — comentó su amigo —. La única vez que te vi borracho fue cuando nos conocimos, en una de las fiestas de Nancy.

—No estoy borracho ahora — le sonrió, terminando de prepararse su trago, pero ambos quedaron en ese mismo lugar en vez de volver con el resto.

—Lo sé — Keyne también le sonrió, de esa forma coqueta que le salía tan natural — ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en aquella fiesta?

—Muchas cosas pasaron, sé más específico.

—Me refiero a cuando nos besamos. ¿Recuerdas?

—No recuerdo mucho de eso en realidad — se hizo el desentendido, llevándose el trago a los labios.

—Me lo imaginaba porque…, ya sabes, al final te decidiste por irte con Nancy en lugar de conmigo. Y fue ahí cuando surgió _esa cosa_ entre ustedes.

—Ah — exclamó, desinteresado.

—Pero creo que ahora ya no tienes nada con nadie, así que déjame intentarlo de nuevo — entonces Keyne casi lo acarraló en la mesa, sin pegarse del todo a él, por si Miguel quisiera rechazarlo.

—¿Estás haciendo este movimiento ahora porque creías que estaba borracho, o esperas que lo esté porque piensas que sólo así me iré contigo?

—No — Keyne rió — ¿Por quién me tomas? Lo estoy haciendo justo ahora precisamente antes de que los dos nos embriaguemos, y así, si quieres ir conmigo, hacerlo mientras estamos sobrios.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo más, Erik se había acercado también a llenar su vaso de nuevo, y les miró divertido.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? — preguntó Erik.

—Intento seducir a Miguel de nuevo — Keyne explicó, sin pena. Tanto Rivera como su otro amigo soltaron una risa.

—Pero Miguel tiene pareja ahora — Erik dijo. Eso puso una mueca confusa en Keyne, y una sorprendida en el moreno.

—¿Qué? — Rivera tuvo qué preguntar, cómo Erik suponía (sabía) tal cosa.

—Es obvio — su amigo negó con la cabeza, todavía con un gesto divertido —. Ya no te hemos visto coquetear con nadie, ni siquiera con Nancy, te vas pronto saliendo del club, y cuando hablas o mensajeas por tu móvil tienes esa sonrisa que ponen los cursis enamorados.

—Yo también te vi actuar diferente, pero creo que me salté algunas cosas, porque yo pensé otra cosa — comentó Keyne —. Amigo, yo creí que tenías un periodo de abstinencia.

—¿¡Qué!? — ahora Miguel elevó un poco más la voz, casi se le cae el vaso que sostenía y sintió su rostro arder en vergüenza.

—¡Ja! ¿Acerté? — pareció que Keyne supo interpretar su expresión de pánico, porque ahora se mofaba con esa pregunta, aún sin alejarse de él.

Erik río por la ridícula escena, porque Miguel se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si quisiera esconderse.

—Creo que ambos acertamos.

—Cállense — masculló Miguel.

—De acuerdo, sigan en lo suyo — Erik se alejó riendo.

—Escucha, amigo — Miguel se dirigió a Keyne —, voy a tener que rechazar de una vez cualquier propuesta sexy que hayas tenido en mente.

—Muy bien, no hay problema — su amigo simplemente se encogió de hombros y le animó con un ademán a que volvieran junto con los otros chicos que seguían divirtiéndose.

Así que había sido obvio que ahora tenía pareja, y al parecer también algunos se daban cuenta de que no ha tenido sexo últimamente. Malditos sean sus amigos que parecían expertos en eso. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos que no se había acostado con su novio? De acuerdo, Hiro parecía no tener ninguna intención de tener sexo con él, y Miguel ya lo había entendido. Estaba perfectamente bien. Es por ello que desistió de hacer avances hacia algo más intimo cada que se besaban, la última vez que lo intentó fue cuando durante el entrenamiento sintió que cierta parte de la anatomía de Hamada había despertado. Creyó que ya había interés, pero no, Hiro de nuevo le frenó cuando más tarde ese día los besos comenzaban a ser más insinuantes y había pegado sus cuerpos. Y si su novio había tenido una erección durante el entrenamiento fue por la constante fricción que hubo, no por un genuino interés, lo entendió, y entonces ya no molestaría más a Hiro con un contacto que claramente rechazaba.

Miguel se había imaginado como sería cuando _el momento_ llegara; sí. Había sentido el interés construirse en su parte baja las veces anteriores cuando busco besos más calientes; sí. Se había comprado un enema y lo había usado cuando sabía que vería a Hiro y aun pensaba que habría oportunidad; sí, y también había cargado el lubricante en todo momento. Se había tocado pensando en él; sí, pero después de que ya le había quedado claro que Hiro no quería nada demasiado íntimo con él ya no lo hizo, no sabía por qué, pero parecía incorrecto hacerlo, como si en sus fantasías le debía el mismo respeto.

Las fantasías son libres, y quizás él estaba exagerando al censurarlas. Pero no podía hacer nada más hasta que toda duda respecto a lo que quería Hiro se resolviera. Había intentado preguntar en pasadas ocasiones, pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno. Tendría que buscar dicho momento para no extender más las dudas que le quedaban.

Se quedó un momento más con sus amigos y después ya decidió irse. Mandó un mensaje a Hiro para que pasara por él, pues ahora Miguel se sentía mucho más mareado. Bien, estaba algo ebrio. Además su novio ya se había ofrecido a ir por él desde que él le dijo que iría a una fiesta con sus amigos.

Minutos después cuando respondió la llamada de Hiro donde éste le confirmaba que ya estaba esperando fuera del edificio en el que se encontraba, Rivera se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos. Una vez fuera, se topó con el auto de Hamada, así que se subió al vehículo y se fue con él.

*

Era notorio que Miguel estaba algo ebrio, no demasiado, pero aún así sus ojos se entrecerraban la mayoría del tiempo, durante el trayecto a casa casi se queda dormido, no habló mucho, y al bajar del auto para caminar al ascensor sus pasos eran lentos y se tambaleó un par de veces a la vez que soltaba una risita.

—Déjame llevarte — Hiro se ofreció, acercándose por completo al otro con intención de cargarle.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien — Miguel se alejó un par de pasos de él y le sonrió ampliamente.

—De acuerdo, sólo… al menos dame la mano — pidió.

Llegaron al ascensor sin más tropiezos, subieron hasta el piso correspondiente, y al caminar por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta de entrada del apartamento, Hiro le volvió a tomar de la mano. Ya dentro, Miguel caminó sin detenerse hasta el dormitorio, con Hiro yendo tras de él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Vio al moreno quitarse descuidadamente las botas antes de dejarse caer bocabajo en la cama. Su cara se había estrellado con el peluche de Baymax que le había obsequiado. Entonces Miguel sonrió, incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos y tomando al peluche en su mano.

—Te traeré agua — anunció Hiro, antes de salir de la habitación para ir rumbo a la cocina.

Sirvió un vaso de agua que seguro Miguel necesitaría cuando sintiera la resaca, y volvió a la habitación.

No se había tardado nada y ahora parecía que el moreno se había quedado dormido, abrazando al peluche y con una de las mantas mal puesta sobre de él. Dio un suspiro, se acercó a dejar el vaso sobre la cómoda, y luego se inclinó hacia donde estaba Miguel, tratando tomar la manta para colocarla mejor sobre el cuerpo del otro.

En eso, Rivera hizo un movimiento repentino y brusco mientras buscaba una posición adecuada para dormir, haciendo que el equilibrio de Hiro se viera afectado, y para no caer sobre del otro, el mayor metió rápidamente una mano para sostenerse, sólo que dicha mano cayó en uno de los muslos de Miguel. La presión de ese toque quizá fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Hiro retiró la mano tan rápido como pudo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención — Hamada se disculpó de inmediato, pues Miguel había estado todavía bocabajo cuando su mano cayó en aquel muslo, muy cerca de su trasero. No quería que el moreno pensara que él…

—Descuida — Miguel bostezó, comenzando a cerrar los ojos de nuevo —, sé que fue un accidente, tú por nada me tocarías.

 _¿Qué fue eso?,_ Hiro se preguntó, confundido mientras veía como el músico quedaba dormido de inmediato gracias a la embriaguez. Había sido algo extraño, sobre todo el tono con que lo dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tal vez era algo que tenía que ver con su estado etílico actual.

Terminó de arroparle lo mejor posible y salió de la habitación para centrarse en sus propios deberes, dejando a Baymax al cuidado del menor.

Miguel ahora durmió mucho más de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo por las mañanas, por un lado a Hiro le dio gusto, por otro, sabía que sólo había sido provocado por haber bebido. Pero al menos el otro durmió varias horas sin interrupciones.

Una vez despertó, Baymax le avisó, pero Hiro llegó tarde a verlo, pues el moreno ya se había metido al baño. Miró al vaso que había quedado en la cómoda, y lo encontró vacío. Un momento después escuchó el ruido de la ducha, así que volvió a salir y fue a la cocina a asegurar que hubiera algo listo para que Miguel comiera. Y unos minutos después el moreno se unió a él.

—¿Descansaste bien? — Hiro preguntó, volteando para encontrarse a su novio en una de las batas esponjosas para después del baño.

—Sí — Miguel dijo suave, acercándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla —. Perdón si estuve asquerosamente ebrio, no suelo beber, pero ayer yo-

—No estabas _asquerosamente ebrio_ — Hiro le sonrió —. Está bien, me alegra que estés bien. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Curiosamente no — reflexionó Miguel —. Pero tengo hambre — confesó con algo de pena.

—La comida está lista — le dijo y los ojos del menor parecieron brillar.

Compartieron la comida, y en momentos Miguel le contaba cómo la había pasado en la fiesta, a veces sonriendo cuando recordaba cosas bobas que ocurrieron. Después de comer, siguió hablando, como era su costumbre, sólo se calló cuando fueron a cepillarse los dientes, pero después volvieron al living y continuó hablando.

Hasta que Miguel terminó su historia, Hiro vio la oportunidad y ahora era él quien tomaba la iniciativa para besarle, inclinándose lo suficiente para cortar la distancia ente sus rostros.

Habían pasado varios días en que el músico no lo sorprendía gratamente con sus besos entusiastas con un toque sensual, sólo había limitado a dejarle pequeños besos por las mejillas y otros cortos en los labios. Hiro estaba extrañando el contacto más profundo, así que buscó volver a esos besos.

Sintió dudar a Rivera cuando el beso fue más profundo, pero terminó correspondiendo en la caricia entre sus lenguas, sólo que más suavemente de lo que Hiro estaba esperando, aun así continuaron. También le extrañó que ahora el moreno no se sentaba ahorcajas sobre de él o le jalara para intensificar el momento, sólo estaba en su misma posición, con un toque suave sobre los hombros de Hiro. Así que éste tuvo que tomar aquella iniciativa también.

Tomó una de las piernas de Rivera, aún sobre la bata, y le dio leves jaloncitos para insinuarle que podía tomar un mejor asiento sobre sus muslos. Y fue cuando sintió al otro dudar de nuevo. Ahora estaba más extraño, definitivamente Miguel no había actuado tímido antes.

Intentó probar algo más, y bajó al cuello del otro repartiendo pequeños besos por el largo, y después dio un pequeño chupón en el punto de pulso. Las manos sobre sus hombros se apretaron un momento y al siguiente segundo Miguel se estaba separando, poniendo una distancia considerable entre ellos.

—¿Hay algo malo? — Hiro preguntó, sinceramente confundido.

—No, lo siento — el moreno sonrió nerviosamente —. Todo está bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Hiro… — Miguel de pronto se tornó serio — Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Está bien — asintió, animándole a hacer su cuestionamiento. Vio al otro suspirar, tomando valor.

—Tú… ¿Tú siquiera sientes atracción por mí?

 _¿Qué?_ Hiro se preguntó si había escuchado bien, pero al parecer sí, y además era una pregunta seria para su novio, que le miraba atento esperando por una respuesta.

—¿En serio, Miguel? — ladeó su cabeza, sonriéndole un poco — ¿Eres mi novio y preguntas eso?

—No me estás entendiendo — Rivera negó con la cabeza, y tomó otro respiro antes de continuar —. De acuerdo, hay diferentes cosas que a las personas les atraen de otras, y entonces hay romance, hay amor, pero… Yo quiero saber si tú te sientes atraído físicamente por mí.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Está bien si dices que no. El amor es más que eso, sólo…, quiero estar seguro. Es decir, ya me doy una idea de que no soy atractivo físicamente para ti, pero yo quiero saber por ti.

—¿Estás bromeando? — Hiro enarcó una ceja, pero vio la exasperación comenzar a formarse en el rostro del otro, así que decidió responder — Me siento atraído por ti de todas las malditas formas, y sí, también físicamente.

—¿Pero tal vez no lo suficiente? — el músico indagó. ¿Por qué Miguel estaba tan inseguro ahora?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que no quieres tener sexo conmigo.

 _¿Qué carajo?_ Bueno, al menos estaba siendo directo ahora.

—Yo quiero — Hamada respondió, seguro, pero en lugar de ver asombro o tranquilidad en el rostro de su novio por la confesión, el moreno le miró como si no le creyera.

—Ya dije que está bien si no quieres, sólo sé sincero conmigo.

—Yo quiero tener sexo contigo — aclaró.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hemos hecho si hice un montón de insinuaciones y trabajé en mis avances? Todo lo rechazaste — Miguel le dijo, no en un tono de reproche, simplemente confundido.

—No quería presionarte.

—¿Qué? Pero si era yo el que se lanzaba a ti, prácticamente rogando porque me tocaras — bien, al menos el menor ya comenzaba a hacer un leve berrinche, más infantil, cortando la tensión de antes.

—Miguel, sentí que estaba apresurando todo. El pedirte que fueras mi pareja, luego te pedí que te mudaras, que, aunque todavía no me das una respuesta, es otra situación que tal vez te mete presión por lo apresurado que llevamos todo. No quería que también sintieras que era apresurado el dormir juntos.

—Yo lo quiero desde el primer maldito momento — Miguel murmuró, aun así Hiro lo escuchó y le hizo sonreír — ¿Tienes una idea de lo loco que me estaba volviendo al creer que no me querías, que tal vez te daba asco, y cuando lo asumí, la maldita idea de pasar toda mi vida en abstinencia?

—¿Toda tu vida?

—B-bueno…, yo espero que esto entre nosotros dure mucho — confesó, con las mejillas tornándose rojas —. Y mientras se trate de ti créeme que no quiero a nadie más.

—Eres adorable.

—¿Sólo adorable? — Miguel preguntó, mientras volvía acercarse a él. Y ahora sí pasó una de sus piernas al otro lado de Hiro, con la bata moviéndose y dejando al descubierto todo el largo de su muslo. Ya a horcajadas miró de forma coqueta a Hamada, y éste le miró de nuevo embobado; así es como recordaba a Miguel, en lugar de tímido e inseguro — Porque tú además de adorable eres increíblemente inteligente, tan sorprendente, mi tesoro, mi novio tan lindo, mi _amor._

— _Mi amor_ — Hiro repitió, con los labios de Miguel casi sobre los suyos, ambos mirándose a los ojos. Con más confianza ahora, llevó su mano a tocar la piel suave y cálida del muslo descubierto del moreno, apretando sólo ligeramente.

—¿Entonces puedo tocarte, Hiro? — preguntó, pero antes de dejarlo responder le besó finalmente.

Un beso hambriento, cargado de deseo, tan húmedo con ambas lenguas ansiosas acariciándose, succionando fuertemente sus labios, queriendo sentir cada pedacito de sus bocas.

—Sí — Hamada finalmente respondió cuando Miguel rompió el beso para escuchar aquella respuesta —. Vamos a la cama.

Tomó firmemente al menor por los muslos, para levantarse y cargarlo hasta la habitación. Una vez ahí ambos cayeron a la cama y reanudaron el beso de forma casi desesperada. Y es que Hiro no recordaba haber sentido tal deseo antes, aunque estuvo queriendo echarlo abajo cada vez que el calor comenzaba a aumentar entre ellos, con sólo pensar en Miguel sentía un deseo que jamás experimentó con otra persona. Nunca fue de relaciones, ni de amistad, ni mucho menos románticas. Cuando había sentido la necesidad del placer, simplemente había asistido a algún bar, un pub, uno de esos sitios donde pudiera abordar a una persona dispuesta a desahogarse de la misma forma por diversión; sin compromisos, sin promesas de volverse a encontrar, a veces sin darse siquiera su nombre. Un deseo tan fugaz, sólo por el capricho de satisfacer a su cuerpo momentáneamente. Y ahora, todo se sentía intenso desde un simple beso, y con la barrera autoimpuesta de esperar más tiempo echada abajo, no sabía lidiar con tanto.

Tenía al moreno debajo de él, con las piernas abiertas para darle espacio, y Hamada simplemente se colocó ahí, comenzando una fricción constante y sugerente entre sus cuerpos. Aun sin romper el beso, donde ambos tragaban los suspiros y jadeos del otro.

Hiro volvió a desviar sus labios al cuello ajeno y dejó más besos húmedos, y leves succiones que no dejarían marca, pero que por el momento hacían que Miguel se retorciera más.

Las manos morenas no se quedaron quietas, recorriendo por su espalda hasta el borde de su playera, comenzando a subirla, demandando que se la quitara. Fue cuando Hiro se incorporó un poco más, para mirarle.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó, cauteloso. Miguel terminó por sentarse en la cama, aun con sus manos aferradas a la prenda de Hiro — Mis cicatrices son…

—Eres perfecto así — Miguel le dejó un corto beso en los labios —. Te quiero por completo.

Aquella prenda fue retirada, y en un movimiento que no se esperó, Hiro se vio hora colocado sobre el colchón, con Miguel encima de él. _Carajo_ , la bata ahora era un completo lío, colgando de uno de los hombros del moreno, dejando su pecho casi por completo descubierto, el nudo sobre su cintura ya se había movido, dejando ver un pedacito de cadera y todavía una pierna por completo descubierta. Ahora estaba seguro de que Miguel no llevaba nada debajo de esa bata.

El músico se inclinó sobre él, para ahora comenzar a repartir pequeños pero húmedos besos por su cuello, y luego descendiendo por el torso, deteniéndose en cada cicatriz para dejar un dulce beso. Cada vez más y más abajo. Hasta que Rivera volvió a alzar la mirada, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos sobre los del otro, comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del mayor.

—He querido hacerte tantas cosas — susurró Miguel, dejando que su cálido aliento golpeara la piel del abdomen de Hiro —, pero justo ahora quiero hacer algo específico, ¿puedo?

—¿Qué es? — Hamada preguntó en un suspiro, mientras veía como la bragueta era bajada, aliviando un poco de la tensión que los pantalones habían puesto sobre su entrepierna ya excitada.

—Quiero chuparte — Miguel confesó, mordiéndose los labios por un momento —. Nunca lo he hecho, pero quiero hacértelo a ti. Probablemente no sea bueno, pero ¿me dejarías intentar?

— _Dios,_ sí — exclamó, y ni siquiera le importó si se escuchó desesperado y por ello Miguel sonrió tan confiadamente.

Sus pantalones quedaron fuera y después su ropa interior. Vio a Miguel volver a morderse los labios. Hiro sabía que tenía que estirarse y tomar lo necesario del cajón de la cómoda, pero estaba demasiado embelesado por la imagen frente a él, de su novio relamiendo sus labios mientras tomaba su erección en una mano, comenzando a darle unas cuantas caricias, haciendo que su prepucio fuera hacia atrás y revelara la cabeza ya brillosa por las gotitas de pre-semen.

—¿Condón? — pidió Miguel, y ahí Hamada reaccionó.

Claro, eso era lo que estaba por sacar de la cómoda antes de quedarse embobado mirando y tratando de no estremecerse por el toque de la mano de Miguel sobre su sensible pene. Finalmente estiró el brazo y abrió el bendito cajón, tomando en un puño los preservativos que estaban al alcance. Miró entre todos, y cuando encontró el que buscaba, se lo tendió a su novio.

—De sabor — señaló Rivera cuando miró el envoltorio —. Qué considerado — dijo juguetón. Y Hiro aun no encontraba palabras coherentes para responder.

El otro rompió el envoltorio y quedando sólo con el condón en la mano lo colocó adecuadamente sobre la erección de Hiro.

—¿Quieres ponerte cómodo? — Miguel volvió a hablar, señalándole a Hiro las almohadas a su alcance.

El mayor se movió un poco y de forma rápida para acomodar un par de almohadas en la cabecera de la cama y recargar ahí su espalda. Así podría ver sin problemas todo lo que su novio haría.

Miguel entonces se arrastró hacía él para estar a la altura adecuada, volvió a tomar con una mano la base de la erección de Hiro, y la otra la apoyó en uno de los muslos pálidos. Acercó su boca, y primero asomó su lengua para dar un lametón por el glande. Con el condón en medio del camino seguro no fue nada de lo que se había imaginado, pero eso no impidió que entonces abriera más sus labios y optara por envolver con ellos la punta.

Inmediatamente dio una succión fuerte, y si no fuera por el preservativo, Hiro estaba seguro de que aquello hubiera sido demasiado rudo al comenzar. Aun así le hizo temblar un poco. Miguel descendió un poco más, llevándose más a la boca, con calma, como si estuviera midiendo su resistencia. Era muy probable que fuera eso. Lo llevó a la mitad y dio otra succión, esta vez más suave.

Podía sentir su lenga juguetear en el interior de la boca, el moreno parecía concentrando, pero con sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos vidrioso delataba que esto le estaba gustando. Y ante el pensamiento, Hiro tuvo que encontrar la fuerza para no mover la cadera y meterse más en aquella boca.

Luego, Miguel comenzó a mover la cabeza. Chupaba, lamía, ocasionalmente le masturbaba. Estaba lejos de ser experto, pero se sentía bien. Y algo, o todo de que fuera precisamente Miguel el que le estaba haciendo eso, tenía a Hiro en las nubes, comenzando a soltar jadeos más fuertes y llevando una de sus manos para posar una mano sobre la cabeza de su novio, sin hacer presión, simplemente dejándola ahí enterrada en su cabello. 

El moreno intentó tragarlo más, y fue cuando se atragantó por primera vez y se alejó, dejando salir la erección de su boca. Hiro lo miró, Miguel ya tenía los labios hinchados, y fruncía el ceño junto con un leve puchero, como si estuviera ofendido por tener reflejo nauseoso. Y antes de que Hamada pudiera decirle que eso era completamente normal, Rivera se había inclinado de nuevo para llevárselo a la boca.

Parecía que había estado prestando atención a las reacciones de Hiro, pues ahora chupaba con la fuerza con que lo hacía temblar, y paseaba la lengua en los puntos con los que el otro gemía. Pero no desistió de querer tomarlo más profundo.

Logró bajar sólo un poco más, pero pareció satisfecho con su avance, y Hiro también lo estuvo, echando por momentos la cabeza hacia tras cuando los movimientos de Miguel eran más entusiastas. Carajo, lo estaba derrumbando por completo.

Estaba seguro de que no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo. Y aquello fue definitivo cuando miró cómo Miguel se ponía de rodillas, y la mano que había descansado en su muslo ahora viajaba hasta colocarse debajo de la bata a la altura de la entrepierna del músico.

Las sensaciones y esa vista… El conocimiento de que Miguel se estaba masturbando mientras lo chupaba a él. Hizo demasiado en Hiro, y con unas cuantas succiones más terminó por venirse con un par de espasmos que hicieron que Miguel se atragantara de nuevo.

Ya pediría disculpas más tarde por ello. Ahora, lo que quería era tocar a su novio.

En cuanto Miguel de nuevo dejó ir su pene de la boca, Hamada le jaló de un brazo para colocarlo a horcajadas sobre él. El moreno se dejó arrastrar. Hiro rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Miguel, y con la otra mano hizo la estorbosa bata a un lado, revelando finalmente la erección del otro que parecía clamar por cualquier toque.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de aquella dureza, mientras sentía que Miguel temblaba un poco y se aferraba a sus hombros. Le masturbó con movimientos precisos, pues los gemidos de Miguel le indicaban que ya no aguantaría mucho más.

El moreno buscó su boca y Hamada correspondió, dejando que Rivera le besara tan desordenadamente como quisiera, mientras él siguió acariciando su dura y caliente erección.

Sólo unos segundos más, y Miguel rompió el beso para gemir sobre sus labios, llegando al orgasmo sobre la mano de Hiro.

Se quedaron un momento así, ambos recuperando el aliento por el clímax y los besos tan arrebatadores.

—Me gustó hacer eso — Miguel le dijo, con el rostro todavía ruborizado y con una encantadora sonrisa —. Espero que no haya sido tan malo para ti.

—Fue muy bueno — Hiro se relamió los labios —. Aprendes muy rápido no solamente en cuestiones de música — dijo, y el moreno soltó una leve risita.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido — le dejó un chasqueante beso sobre los labios —. Te quiero tanto, _mi amor._

—Te amo — respondió, sonriéndole.

—No quisiera romper el momento, pero tenemos que limpiarnos, dejé un desastre en tu mano — Miguel señaló —. Y también quisiera que tuviéramos una segunda ronda para hacer más, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Tranquilo, no podríamos hacer todo lo que queremos en una sola noche. Después tendremos más tiempo.

 

 

 


	22. Todo a cambio

 

****IMPORTANTE****

**Antes de que pasen a leer el capítulo…**

**Llevo algunos capítulos indeciso en que si pongo estas notas o no, pero creo que sí es necesario luego de ver algunos comentarios y también de tomar en cuenta mensajes que algunas personas me mandan preguntándome cosas referentes al fic, más específicamente preguntando QUÉ PEDO CON MIGUEL.**

**Personas que leen el fic y me siguen en redes sociales pues ven las pendejadas que publico, como referencias memeables de a la relación tóxica de estos dos (Hiro y Miguel), donde menciono que ambos son tóxicos. Y así fue como me empezaron a preguntar cómo es que Miguel es “tóxico”, (en Hiro les es más fácil distinguirlo).**

**Como el fic ya va muy avanzado, respondí sin problema a esa duda, pero lo iba haciendo de a una y en privado en cada mensaje que me llegaba, así que mejor lo pongo también aquí por las personas que todavía ignoran las señales que Miguelito ha dado.**

**Al igual que hice con las otras personitas, lo explicaré sencillo, rápido y sin “spoilers”… Pero no sin antes igual señalarles que con esas dudas me di cuenta que las advertencias que puse en la descripción y las etiquetas se las pasan por el feferefe, ignorándolas bien bonito. (Y parece que también se olvidaron de lo que dice el prólogo). La traición, la decepción, hermanos/as(?) </3 **

**Para empezar, el prólogo es todo un spoiler, por eso les decía que si tenían dudas de qué iba el fic, fueran a leerlo de nuevo. Ahora sí concentrémonos en Miguel. El chamaco aprendió a persuadir gente para obtener dinero (aunque obviamente no siempre le iba a salir bien). Se explica cómo hacía aquello, Hiro lo vio actuar así y hasta le describió como un “sinvergüenza” porque Miguel fingía estar libre de malicia. Después el mismo Miguel le platica a Hiro cómo se movía en ello. El morenito buscaba ese dinero para seguir sobreviviendo, no tanto como por avaricia. El deseo más grande de Miguel se señaló muchas veces que se trata del _amor_ , el contar con alguien, el no estar más solo, en fin, lo que había perdido de su familia (amor y apoyo que había prometido ser incondicional y eterno). En el fic, explícitamente Miguel señaló más de una vez que quiere “amor absoluto y devoto”, incluso sin que él tuviera que dar mucho a cambio. Cuando comenzó su acercamiento con Hiro fue como con otras personas, por cuestiones de que le hizo un favor. Sin embargo, las otras personas (ejemplo, Liam), independientemente de que fueran un desmadre o sólo fueran amigos, era notorio que aquellas personas tampoco estaban dispuestas a dar todo a cambio de nada, además que su interés sí era más monetario. Pero con Hiro, Miguel se dio cuenta de que éste no buscaba ni necesitaba ningún favor de él, y aun así Hamada permaneció cerca y además comenzó a protegerle, así, sin pedir nada a cambio. Pronto Miguelito se dio cuenta de que el tipo de amor que buscaba, Hiro podría dárselo. Por eso Miguel comenzó a quererlo rápido. Pero a pesar del amor que le tiene, el morenito no ignora su capacidad de persuadir a Hiro, y aunque sea de forma sutil, Rivera manipula al greñudo para obtener las muestras de amor que justo él quiere; desde gestos tristones, como cuando con pucheritos hizo que Hiro se retractara de irse 3 días a un _asunto de trabajo_ , y entonces éste le prometería que sólo serían 2 para no dejarlo solo mucho tiempo (o sea, sí Hamada no iba realmente a trabajar, pero Miguel no sabía eso, y por sus huevos aun así se metió aunque el otro le comentó que se trataba de un asunto laboral); así como también hacerse el mustio al pedir ciertas cositas, como el querer pasar la víspera de navidad juntos (el morro estaba en el hospital y ahuevo quiso salir para eso, y de paso haciendo que Hamada hiciera todo el show para tenerlo contento). Y así otras cosas que parecieran “pequeñas”, pero que Miguel empuja a Hiro a hacer por él. **

**Aunque claro que también está lo que Hamada decide por sí mismo respecto a Miguel, como vengar con chingo de violencia lo que le hacen al morro. Cosas así todos ustedes sí la perciben, al igual que los gestos de posesividad que éste ha mostrado con el morenito. Así que ahí no hay mucho que explicar en estas notas porque ya lo entienden en el fic.**

**Yo sé que muchos de ustedes ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que expliqué ahora, pero también había otros tantos que no, o que aun reservaban sus dudas. En fin que es un asunto que teníamos qué hablar(?).**

**Esta historia NO trata de una relación sana.**

**Sí, sucede que no todos sus comportamientos son _tóxicos_ , por ejemplo; buscan su consentimiento en lo sexual, y no hay agresión física entre ellos. Pero no por cosas como esas o sus momentos cursis ignoren las otras señales que son perjudiciales.**

**Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. Disfruten el capítulo :D**

***********************

Miguel decía no mudarse, sin embargo pasaba la mayoría de los días en el apartamento de Hiro. Una parte de su ropa ya tenía lugar ahí, así como otros artículos personales. Hiro no se quejaba de ello, pero cuando volvía a sacar a flote el cuestionamiento de que vivieran juntos en definitiva, el músico volvía a dar una negativa. Al mayor no parecía hacerle sentido, si ya parecía vivir con él. Aunque tampoco quería discutir.

Con el tiempo juntos, Hamada seguía descubriendo cosas curiosas de Miguel. Como que cuando se ponía nervioso o se enojaba su acento se marcaba mucho más mientras hablaba rápidamente y sus amplias mejillas se tornaban rojas. Y a él le gustaba, el cómo se escuchaba, y como lucía ese sonrojo en aquel rostro.

*

El genio no era el único el seguir descubriendo curiosidades de su pareja.

No era difícil adivinar que Hiro no le prestaba mucha atención a su cabello. Miguel estuvo aun más seguro desde la primera noche pasó en aquel apartamento y luego de la ducha buscó algo con qué arreglar su cabello, y no encontró cepillo para cabello.

Desde que comenzó a dejar cosas en aquel apartamento, ahora se aseguraba de tener algo con que cepillar su cabello.

—Hiro, ¿a dónde vas a que te corten el cabello? — Rivera preguntó una tarde sin mucho interés realmente, cuando se dio cuenta él mismo necesitaba un corte, o pronto los mechones sobre su frente fastidiarían en sus ojos.

—No voy — Hiro respondió —. Sólo corto lo que estorba.

Ese desastre de cabello ahora tenía más sentido. Pues además de desordenado había mechones más cortos que otros. A Hiro de verdad que no le importaba aquello, y seguro sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Miguel pensaba que sólo Hamada seguiría luciendo bien aun con el cabello alborotado y mal cortado. 

*

Pare el mayor ya no le fue sorpresa tampoco descubrir que Rivera era una persona muy física; siempre queriendo estar cerca de él, buscando el contacto, abrazándolo, dejándole besos, tocándolo. Contrario a lo que Hiro es, o al menos continúa siendo alguien que aprecia su espacio personal y no tolera el roce íntimo con otras personas. Con Miguel todas esas muestras de afecto físicas eran más que bienvenidas, y él quería creer que también estaba aprendiendo a expresarse de la misma forma con él. Porque igualar la efusividad de Miguel simplemente sería muy difícil.

Los besos profundos, caricias provocadoras y palabras calientes continuaban cada que tenían oportunidad porque Miguel parecía no estarse quieto. De nuevo; Hiro no se quejaba de ello. Además, desde la primera vez que intimaron, no habían hecho nada más allá de toqueteos que terminaban en que se masturbaban uno al otro. Momentos rápidos, pero calientes que podían tomar en los momentos cortos de tiempo que tenían juntos antes de separarse para ocuparse de sus deberes.

*

La cosa es que, si le reclamaran a Miguel el que pareciera no poder mantener sus manos alejadas de Hamada, él diría que no es enteramente su culpa. Primero, siempre buscaba el total consentimiento de Hiro; y segundo, no pueden culparlo, su novio es malditamente guapo simplemente existiendo, y Miguel se descubrió débil ante eso.

Ver a Hiro sereno mientras dormía, verlo entrenar con toda la respiración agitada y la ropa que se pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor y el movimiento, verlo caminar por los callejones con toda la confianza y chispa de altanería. Pero lo peor, o mejor dicho _lo mejor_ era…

Era…

Verlo concentrando mientras trabajaba en uno de sus tantos proyectos. Ocupando ese bendito cerebro suyo, construyendo cosas complicadas como si a él no le costaran más que el mínimo esfuerzo. Moviendo las manos con precisión mientras maneja sus herramientas, o sus dedos teclean en los computadores, con el ceño fruncido en concentración. Mirarlo así definitivamente movía la excitación de Miguel, hasta el punto en que se preguntó si es que acaso se calentaba demasiado fácil como un mocoso entrando en la pubertad.

O puede que su calentura trate de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Hiro.

O tal vez apenas se iba enterando que tenía algo para los nerds. En específico, este nerd; Hiro Hamada.

—¿Ocurre algo? — el mayor le preguntó, sin voltear a verle. Y es que, como en muchas otras ocasiones en las semanas que han transcurrido desde que Miguel pasa más tiempo en ese apartamento, el moreno se había quedado recargado en la puerta del laboratorio simplemente mirándolo.

—Nada — Miguel respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, aunque el otro no le mirara.

—¿Seguro? — Hiro insistió esta vez, porque ya era un momento repetido. 

—Sí, sólo, _¡Dios!_ , eres malditamente caliente, lo sabes, ¿no? — Miguel caminó para adentrarse al laboratorio, con pasos lentos. Miró que Hiro sonrió ladinamente, pero aún estaba con sus ojos fijos en su trabajo. _Presumido_ , pensó —. No quiero interrumpirte, pero tengo una idea.

—¿Ah sí?

—Ajá — el moreno llegaba su lado, recargando casualmente la cadera en un espacio libre en la mesa de trabajo que estaba ocupando el otro —. Tú continúas trabajando en lo tuyo, y yo me pongo debajo de esta mesa, entre tus piernas para trabajar en lo mío, que es chuparte hasta que logre volarte el cerebro. Estoy comprometido a mejorar eso. ¿Puedo?

Al menos su palabras explícitas y desvergonzada petición hizo que Hiro ampliara su sonrisa y por fin alzara el rostro para mirarle.

—¿Sólo así? — el mayor preguntó.

—Sí. Te gusta cómo canto y cómo beso, ¿no es así? — cuestionó y Hiro asintió —. Soy muy bueno con las actividades _orales_ , y no quiero quedarme atrás en esto.

—Es algo de lo que te jactas, ¿cierto?

—Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien, y sé que necesito práctica — fingió un puchero.

—¿Y no puedes esperar a que termine con esto?

—Quiero ahora y así — comenzó a moverse inquieto — ¿Por favor?

Antes de Miguel, Hiro no había sentido el deseo construirse tan rápido, pero es que saber al otro tan ansioso siempre por estar cerca y poder tocarlo, bueno, era simplemente provocador. Y también contribuía a su orgullo, no lo iba a negar. Así que simplemente movió la silla lo suficiente para permitir el espacio que necesitaría Rivera para escabullirse debajo.

—No tengo condones aquí, ¿ya vienes preparado?

Y como respuesta, el moreno sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el pequeño envoltorio del condón para mostrárselo. Por supuesto, no podía esperar menos de él luego de lo ansioso que siempre demostraba estar por esto, casi como un adolescente. Después de todo Miguel sólo tenía 18 años, con la energía, curiosidad y ganas de comerse el mundo a bocados grandes.

El músico sólo se inclinó para dejar un beso pequeño sobre los labios de Hamada antes de arrodillarse y meterse debajo de la mesa.

—Vuelve a lo tuyo — Miguel le hizo un ademán con la mano al notar que Hiro le seguía mirando —. Dije que no te quería interrumpir, así que sigue trabajando. Haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

—Eso será difícil.

—Seguro no es complicado para alguien como tú.

—Con _alguien como tú_ , sí.

—Intenta, por mí — pidió el menor, recargando la mejilla en la rodilla de Hamada, mirándole suplicante con sus ojos grandes y brillantes. Hiro chasqueo la lengua antes de asentir, para después colocarse cómodamente y continuar trabajando justo como se le pedía.

Dejó caricias por las piernas de Hamada, y sobre su entrepierna, hasta que el bulto que comenzaba a formarse ahí era más grande y notorio. Cuando pudo sacer la erección de aquellos pantalones, no tardó en colocar el codón para comenzar en seguida a usar su boca.

Mientras chupaba y movía su cabeza, no dejaba de mirar la mayoría del tiempo hacia arriba, para estar pendiente del rostro de Hiro. Al principio el otro se había notado casi imperturbable mientras continuaba concentrando en su trabajo; unos momentos después su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse y había movido la cadera por reflejo; y mientras más transcurrió el tiempo comenzó a soltar leves jadeos que parecían querer ser ahogados, además de que sus ojos se vieron arrastrados hacia abajo queriendo obtener un vistazo de lo que estaba haciendo Miguel.

Cerca del punto de culminación, Rivera fue más entusiasta con sus acciones, y el genio se rindió más, haciendo su trabajo a un lado para dejar caer pesadamente la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, cerrando los párpados en momentos y en otros mirando al moreno que permanecía de rodillas frente a él.

Cuando el orgasmo alcanzó a Hamada, Miguel se permitió dar un par de succiones más sólo para ver y sentir al otro temblar. Luego se retiró sólo para poder hablar.

—¿Qué tal lo hice ahora? — preguntó, con una sonrisa, sintiéndose complacido aun sin una respuesta verbal, pues Hiro estaba tumbando en el asiento, un tanto agitado y con el rostro muy ruborizado. Estaba por ponerse en pie cuando resintió la consecuencia de aquella actividad en sus rodillas — Auch.

Eso hizo que _B_ llegara más rápido al laboratorio antes de que Miguel pudiera levantarse por completo con ayuda de Hiro que le tendió sus manos. Y luego de un escaneo rápido, el robot les haya llamado la atención por hacer hecho tal acto en un lugar como el laboratorio donde deberían tener cuidado, además de que al moreno ahora le dolían las rodillas por haber estado hincado durante varios minutos en el suelo duro y frío.

El menor estaba por mandar a _B_ muy lejos, pero Hiro reaccionó a disculparse en seguida con Miguel por no haber tomado eso en consideración antes.

*

Trabajar con Krei no sólo le era conveniente por la libertad que el hombre le daba al desarrollar sus proyectos, o por el dinero y posicionamiento que le dejaba, sino que además podía estar siempre al pendiente de cada artículo nuevo que se desarrollaba y así poder frenarlo cuando se tratara de crear algo que le afectaría; como el continuo interés del hombre en crear armas más poderosas de las que actualmente hay en el mercado para uso personal y también para incursionar con más notoriedad en el armamento que se vende al ejército. Pero conocía a Krei. La avaricia del hombre estaba mejor plantada que su dudosa moral. Y continuamente las cosas que decía no encajaban con lo que aseguraba era su plan original.

Su insistencia en aquella fabricación de armas más poderosas se mantenía a pesar de que Hiro le advertía de los riesgos que conllevaría. Creyó que el hombre comprendería y desistiría definitivamente cuando sucedió el robo de precisamente las armas que Krei Tech tenía en experimentación. Robo que Hiro también había estado queriendo averiguar de dónde venía, quién lo había planeado y para qué. Los asaltantes no eran aficionados, pero tampoco fueron los más brillantes, y un par de incidentes menores semejantes habían vuelto a ocurrir en esos meses, igual con ladrones no muy experimentados.

Podría no significar mucho, sólo pequeños grupos patéticos buscando algo de poder, por ello Hamada no había dudado en deshacerse sin complicaciones de ellos. Pero tampoco podría deshechar completamente la posibilidad de que se tratara de algo más. Aquellos incidentes ponían a Alistair más decidido en encontrar la forma de sentir seguros a los habitantes de la ciudad, aunque claro, no a todos, sino los que podrían pagar el precio por sus artículos. Con lo cuál solía ser muy específico al mencionar _“nuestros inversionistas”_ y _“nuestros clientes más importantes”._ Krei se estaba concentrando en un grupo pequeño de personas, tal vez demasiado pequeño. Ya no era como los pasados sistemas de seguridad que creó para un mercado más amplio, y el ejercito trataba directamente con los de industria armamentista, Alistair no podría llegar simplemente a querer posicionarse a ese nivel cuando Krei Tech se ha dedicado a algo diferente.

El las bases de Krei Tech no había encontrado nada sospechoso, y cuando hablaba directamente con Alistair el hombre eludía algunos temas, aunque esa era su costumbre y después ya contaba todo con la persuasión de Hamada, pero tampoco había podido obtener nada directamente de Krei. Ya no estaba seguro de qué buscar realmente. Incluso a veces se cuestionaba a sí mismo si es que acaso no estaría volviéndose demasiado paranoico.

De cualquier modo siempre encontraría la forma de echar abajo los planes peligrosos de Krei. Aunque fuera un fastidio convencer al hombre.

Cada que se tenía que reunir con Alistair para juntas, o lidiar a solas con él resultaba ser un día estresante y cansado. Así que después de un día de tener que lidiar con ello, Hiro volvió al apartamento esperando tener un momento tranquilo antes de tener que ocuparse en algo más. Después de todo, también sólo es un humano.

Esperaba poder encontrar a Miguel ahí. Habían planeado pasar la mañana juntos porque el moreno le había pedido que lo acompañara a hacer aburridas compras, pero supuestamente necesarias porque Rivera quería mejorar su guardarropa ahora que con frecuencia tenía reuniones y eventos con su banda. Sólo que Alistair le llamó arruinando sus planes al pedirle que se presentara en Krei Tech, y como Miguel no quería ir solo a hacer las compras que necesitaba, dijo que entonces le pediría a su amiga Nancy que le acompañara.

A Hiro no se le olvidaba la relación que Miguel había tenido con esa chica, y se quería convencer de que sería absurdo pensar que aun mantenían algo. Pero el cantante se mantenía cercano con Nancy, frecuentemente la mencionaba en sus charlas, y parecía que se llevaban de maravilla, y otros pequeños gestos que le habían inquietado y aún no hablaba con él. Aunque de momento lo que más le precisaba era que Miguel haya pasado a su apartamento antes de ir al propio del músico. Poder estar un momento con su pareja seguro le relajaría.

Afortunadamente, en cuanto estuvo adentro del apartamento pudo distinguir el suave murmullo de Miguel cantando desde el dormitorio. Así que soltando un suspiro aliviado caminó hasta esa habitación, encontrando al menor sentado en el piso con varias bolsas de tiendas y la ropa ya fuera de éstas regadas por la cama, el sofá, o el mismo piso. Miguel lo había escuchado acercarse, así que botó una de las bolsas que iba abrir y se volteó para mirarle y regalarle una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Hiro! — exclamó, poniéndose en pie rápidamente para correr a abrazarle y dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios — Qué bueno que volviste, estaba comenzando a sentirme solo. Vine aquí a dejar algunas prendas, ¡en seguida recojo todo!, espero que no te moleste mucho…

—Lo que más quería era verte, no te preocupes por lo demás — Hamada le dijo, a la vez que le rodeaba con ambos brazos para pegarlo a su pecho en un apretado abrazo. Cada vez se sentía más natural aquello, más necesario. Poder sentir a Miguel cerca, que éste también lo quisiera cercano.

El músico correspondió a su abrazo, y el mayor dio unas suaves caricias por su espalda, sintiendo una tela demasiado suave que envolvía el cuerpo más pequeño. Así se percató más de lo que estaba vistiendo Miguel, y que no había prestado demasiada atención porque su interés había sido encontrarlo ahí.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, Hiro pudo dar un vistazo más amplio. Rivera traía su ropa ordinaria, una camisa casual y unos jeans, pero encima se había colocado una bata de satín color azul tan profundo que casi parecía negra. Por ello el tacto había sido tan suave, pero la bata parecía ser de mujer. ¿Miguel se había traído accidentalmente una de las compras de su amiga? Una compra que seguramente fue en una tienda de lencería, a la que Miguel le acompañó. Y entonces ahora Hiro volvía a recordar algo que le inquietaba de la cercanía que mantenían esos dos.

—¿Tuviste un mal día? — Miguel preguntó, con una expresión preocupada — ¿Hiro? ¿Mi amor? — le llamó, pues el otro parecía distraído.

—¿Esto es de tu amiga? — Hamada preguntó directamente, señalando la bata que aun usaba el otro.

—¿Uhm? — el moreno se miró un momento — No es mía, yo la compré para mí. ¿Por qué?

—Es de mujer — le dijo, tal vez en un tono que ya le señalaba que no le estaba creyendo del todo.

—Ay, Hiro, ¿eres uno de _esos_? — Miguel rodó los ojos, y ahora Hamada estuvo confundido — De los que les ofende la ropa que otra persona use — aclaró, ante la confusión en el rostro del otro.

—Puedes usar lo que quieras y no me ofenderá, ¿pero por qué tienes que usar o guardar ropa de alguna de tus exparejas? — Hiro habló, y sus palabras salieron más rápido de lo que pudo asimilarlas. Ahora Miguel era el confundido.

—Yo no… — Miguel comenzó, pero luego negó con la cabeza, mirándole aun con confusión —. Aguarda, primero que nada; sabes que Nancy no fue mi pareja. Tú eres la primera relación formal que tengo. Y no sé de dónde sacas que uso o guardo ropa de ella, eso jamás lo he hecho, otra ropa que he usado además de la mía ha sido la que tú me prestas. Esta bata es mía, la compré para mí. Sí, la compré en la sección que decía que era ropa de mujer, pero oye, me queda, y las tallas de “caballeros” me quedaban enormes porque había sólo en grande. Además pesan menos que las otras, y son más cortas, y lo que quiero es estar cómodo. ¿Lo ves? No es la gran cosa, es simplemente eso. Sólo es ropa, Hiro.

Sí, parecía algo simple, sin sospecha, y apoyaba la idea de que Miguel eligiera una bata más corta que dejaría ver más piel cuando la trajera puesta sin la otra estorbosa ropa de lado. La tela probablemente no le llegaría ni a medio muslo, o quizá sí, era difícil de apreciarla en ese momento. Pero se estaba desviando de sus pensamientos ahora, y todavía tenía algo más que decir.

—De acuerdo, pero aquellas semanas cuando te quedaste aquí por tu herida, y tuve que pasar a tu departamento por tu ropa, yo…, yo vi entre tus cosas unas medias, ¿qué hay con eso? — Hiro preguntó, y es que una vez más esa duda había quedado en segundo plano por la situación en la que estaban esa vez.

—¿Medias de red? — preguntó casualmente. El mayor asintió — Son mías, también. Y no pongas esa cara de que no me crees, ¡me has visto usarlas! Las uso debajo de los jeans rotos — Miguel volvió a rodar los ojos, y Hamada quedó pensando en si aquello era cierto…

Sí, lo era. Sólo que no había prestado atención si aquella red que se asomaba de las rasgaduras de los jeans que a veces usaba Miguel eran parte de la prenda, o era algún otro accesorio. ¿Cómo iba prestar atención a cosas tan banales como la ropa que usaba o no usaba Miguel? Bueno, ahora descubría que le prestaba atención si es que lo que vistiera sospechara que era de alguien más, alguien cercano a su novio.

Qué idiota se sentía ahora.

¿Así era esto de las relaciones? ¿Involucraba a veces actuar como imbécil por cosas tan simples? O tal vez no sólo estaba paranoico en cuestiones del trabajo, sino también con su relación.

—Lo siento — Hamada relajó su expresión — ¿Estás molesto ahora?

—No — Miguel le sonrió —. Fue más desconcertante verte en una racha celosa. Y sobre todo debido a ella, porque sabes que a veces salgo con Nancy, en plan amistoso como siempre ha sido, y antes no habías hecho un comentario al respecto.

—No estaba celoso — alegó de inmediato —. Sólo pensé que si guardabas cosas de ella es porque tal vez aun eran más cercanos que sólo como simples amigos.

—¿Qué? No, no, no. Eso no es así. Ella es sólo mi amiga, amistad simple y ordinaria. A la única persona que quiero es a ti. ¿Confías en mí?

—Lo hago — asintió, soltando un suspiro.

—Te creo — Miguel volvía a sonreír — ¿Es porque tuviste un mal día?

—Alistair fue un fastidio como siempre, nada nuevo.

—Oh, te compré algo — Miguel volvió a acercarse a su montón de bolsas para sacar de una de ellas lo que sea que planeaba darle a Hiro, así que éste le siguió más de cerca —. Sales de baño. Vi que ya casi no tenías, y supongo que entonces te gustan, así que traje más. Ahora mismo un baño podría ayudar a relajarte, ¿qué opinas? Yo lo preparé por ti.

Miguel se quitó la bata y la aventó al sofá antes de correr al baño, y Hiro fue con más calma tras de él. El moreno ya estaba abriendo las llaves para llenar la tina.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? — Hiro preguntó, con voz suave.

—Tengo un asunto con la banda — el menor le miró, con un gesto de disculpa — Ya te lo había comentado, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Pero cuando termine regresaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y podemos pasar la noche juntos.

—¿No irás a trabajar al minimarket?

—Yo pensaba renunciar, pero anoche me despidieron — comentó con diversión —. Las ultimas semanas falté demasiado por los eventos que he tenido con la banda, así que me corrieron del minimarket. No te dije enseguida porque iba a ser una sorpresa.

—Es una buena sorpresa. No me malinterpretes, sé que querías seguir trabajando en ello, pero no descansabas bien saliendo todas las noches.

—Mira quién habla — Rivera murmuró.

—Y también te saltabas comidas por dormir durante el día, o porque después estabas muy ocupado y tampoco dormías más de dos horas — Hiro continuó enlistando, pero el menor hizo un gruñido de aburrimiento — ¿Qué?

—Que sí, papi, lo que digas, ya entendí — Miguel le respondió, dándole una sonrisa ladina y una mirada que insistía en permanecer inocente.

—Miguel…

— _¡Agh!_ No quieras comenzar a regañarme.

Decidió hacer caso y dejar de lado el tema que Miguel consideraba como un regaño, así que el tiempo restante que le tomó a la tina llenarse, permanecieron en silencio. El menor rápidamente alistó el resto del baño, y finalmente se despidió de él cuando se dio cuenta de que ya tendría que salir a la reunión que tenía con sus compañeros.

Hiro tomó aquel baño sin ninguna prisa, intentando que de alguna forma le relajara. Más tarde pasó tiempo en el laboratorio, y sólo salió de ahí hasta que Baymax fue junto a él para recordarle que era necesario que se alimentara. Al pasar por el living y mirar por las ventanas, se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, observó el reloj de pared comprobando que hace varias horas Miguel se había marchado.

El menor había prometido volver, pero seguro estaba demasiado ocupado con lo que fuera que estuviera tratando con la banda. Así que no debería preocuparse por ello. Después de todo Miguel ya se encontraba trabajando de manera más formal con aquella banda; continuaba yendo a eventos, pero también comenzaron a grabar algunas canciones y la banda había publicado en _youtube_ algunos momentos en sus presentaciones para seguir anunciando la incorporación de Miguel, con el miembro nuevo ahora oficial. No era el género musical más popular por lo que no hacía tanto bullicio en todas partes, aún así tenían demasiado trabajo por cumplir, y Miguel estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

El chico se notaba emocionado cada vez más emocionado conseguir ganando notoriedad como músico. _Cantar para el mundo,_ algo así lo había escuchado murmurar una vez, y con las cosas que se subían en línea de él ahora con la banda, podía lograr aquello. Tal vez no sucedía a grandes pasos, pero tampoco eran pequeños. Incluso, ¿qué pensaría la familia de Miguel si es que se ya se había encontrado con las noticias de que el moreno estaba comenzando a cumplir su sueño?

Según lo último que habían hablado de ello, Rivera le dijo a Hiro que su familia ya no quería saber de él, y entonces había dejado de insistir. ¿Pero si aquello no fuera totalmente cierto, quizá por curiosidad y una búsqueda rápida por internet ellos intentarán saber algo mínimo de él? Podrían encontrarlo, y saber qué estaba haciendo, porque Miguel había decidido utilizar su verdadero apellido desde las identificaciones que Hamada le consiguió, tal vez también porque ahora era mayor de edad.

¿Y si averiguaban acerca de Miguel? ¿Y si lo contactaban de nuevo? ¿Y si el músico se iba con su familia?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus divagaciones, relajándose al saber que Miguel había vuelto, pues no podría tratarse de nadie más. Y cuando vio al moreno entrar tan sonriente, Hiro también sonrió por ese gesto tan contagioso.

—¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó, entonces Rivera se había acercado hasta el comedor donde Hiro había permanecido cuando se hundió en sus pensamientos.

El menor tomó asiento junto a él y se dispuso a contarle las cosas que había tratado con sus compañeros; organizar su agenda, otros asuntos más banales, hablar de una entrevista que había solicitado una entrevista y estaba próxima a ocurrir. Cosas que tenían emocionado a Miguel, así que Hiro le dejó hablar como ya acostumbraba.

—¿Entonces todo marchó bien? — el mayor le cuestionó cuando el otro pareció terminar de contar lo que había sucedido.

—… Sí, podría decir eso — Miguel respondió, no muy convencido.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Es que — parecía dudar en si decirlo o no, pero la mirada insistente de Hiro le hizo continuar — ¿Recuerdas a Cowen, el _agente_? Él hizo más de un comentario que señalaban que yo no era una imagen acorde a la banda, como que soy muy joven, y ni imagen ni voz es muy acorde a lo que es Heaven’s Sounds. Los quería hacer por alto en un tono de broma, pero no es la primera vez que habla así de mí. Se los dice a los chicos de la banda y al manager, cuando piensa que no estoy cerca. Y también está que hace _bromas_ insinuando que soy indocumentado, ¿y si sospecha algo? Eso me pone nervioso. Aunque después me tranquilizó un poco al ver que los demás no le hacen caso y no comparten esas ideas.

—Es un imbécil — Hiro masculló — ¿Por qué no lo habías comentado antes?

—No es la gran cosa, ¿no? — se encogió de hombros — Además continúa haciendo su trabajo consiguiéndonos buenos eventos aunque yo esté ahí.

—Pero te incomoda.

—Sólo a veces — hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia —. Pasemos a otro tema mejor, que te traje algo que seguro te gustará.

El menor le sonrió ampliamente, antes de tenderle una bolsa de papel que había estado sosteniendo y a la que Hamada no había prestado la mínima atención. Él la tomó, comenzando también a formar una sonrisa por el entusiasmo de Miguel al darle pequeños detalles.

Sólo que la sonrisa no llegó cuando se dio cuenta del grabado que tenía la pequeña bolsa. Sintió congelarse por unos segundos.

—¿Lucky Cat Café? — preguntó, leyendo lo que decía la bolsa de papel, intentando que la voz no le saliera temblorosa por la sarta de recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza.

—Sí — Miguel asintió, aún con su sonrisa —. Comimos ahí, y todo lo que nos sirvieron estuvo realmente rico. Había unas mini-tartas deliciosas, así que traje para que probaras. ¿Ya conocías ese lugar?

—…No.

—Es un café pequeño, pero se ve lindo, ¿sabes? Y como dije, lo que sirven es rico. Podríamos ir tú y yo después.

—Lo que quieras — respondió, pero dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar —. Estaré trabajando en algo.

—¿No vas a probar lo que traje? — Miguel le detuvo con el cuestionamiento, mirándole confundido.

—No tengo hambre — le dijo de prisa, desviando la mirada para volver a retomar su camino, y así ya no haber podido distinguir la mirada curiosa que el moreno le dio a la bolsa que contenía el postre de aquella cafetería.

Ya iba por el pasillo cuando sintió como le tomaban por el brazo para detenerle.

—Hiro, estoy aquí como querías, ¿y ahora te encerrarás a trabajar en el laboratorio? — el músico le preguntó, no con reproche, sino con desconcierto — ¿Hice o dije algo malo?

—No, tú no hiciste nada malo. Sólo que…, no es un buen día.

—Si no quieres hablar conmigo de qué pasa, está bien, no te forzaré a hablarlo, así que no te escondas, ¿sí? — le pidió, dejándole una suave caricia con el pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Hiro.

Se dejó llevar de la mano de Miguel al dormitorio, para después ser encaminado a la cama, donde una vez estuvieron acostados el músico le abrazó contra su pecho, y Hiro simplemente se dejó hacer. Era cierto que no quería hablar, de hecho tampoco quería pensar demasiado, sino todas sus ideas se llenarían de cuestionamientos y recuerdos de su tía, junto con sus días en la casa donde estaba el Lucky Cat Café que Miguel había visitado ese día. Así que estaba agradeciendo que el moreno no le insistiera con explicaciones, ni que tampoco lo dejara solo. Ya había estado solo mucho tiempo, y ahora quería a Rivera cerca.

Podría permitirse momentos de debilidad como tampoco se lo permitió durante años. No importaba, o por el momento prefería ignorar el poder que con ello Miguel parecía ejercer sobre él. Pero si por ahora el músico no exigía saber nada, quizá estaba bien dejarse abrazar sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo sintiendo la intención de ser reconfortado, como si todo pudiera resolverse con ello.

—No necesitas decirme nada por ahora para que intuya que se trata más que un simple día malo en el trabajo — murmuró Miguel, todavía abrazándole, dejando suaves caricias por su cabello —. Pero sé que lo que sea que haya sucedido, o algo que pensaste, o algún recuerdo pésimo que tuviste, no lo mereces, no mereces sentirte así con la necesidad de esconderte.

Hiro cerró por un par de segundos sus párpados y correspondió al abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, buscando el control para no contradecir a Miguel y decirle que sí, que él se merecía eso y cosas peores por toda la tragedia que ha ido regando no sólo en la ciudad, sino en su propia familia al dejar sola a su tía, su único familiar cercano que le quedaba, y justo en un momento en que seguro se necesitaban más el uno al otro. Pasando años convenciéndose de que no importaba, que era lo mejor, pero que ahora ni siquiera podía encontrar un pretexto para preguntarle a Miguel qué más había visto en la cafetería como un estúpido intento por recibir una pista de cómo se encontraba Cass, porque él no tenía el valor de acercarse lo suficiente. Siempre cobarde en ese sentido. Entonces se convencía de que merecía sentir esa humillación por una de las cosas más estúpidas que ha hecho.

—Ya no estás solo, Hiro — prosiguió Miguel —. Te dije que nos sostendríamos uno a al otro, y lo cumpliré. El tiempo que me quieras junto a ti trataré de hacer tus momentos más confortables. Tanto que haces, tanto que das, mereces momentos de consuelo en un mundo lleno de amargura.

—Siempre. Siempre te quiero junto a mí — Hamada se animó a hablar —. Si me prometes permanecer conmigo, te daré todo a cambio.

Las caricias que le daba Rivera se detuvieron un segundo, mismo en que sintió que los latidos del corazón del músico se aceleraron, pues al estar su cabeza recargada en el pecho de éste pudo distinguirlo rápidamente. Sólo que no sabía si aquello era una señal buena o mala.

—¿Todo? — preguntó Miguel, volviendo a reanudar las caricias. Hiro asintió.

*

¿Cómo su corazón no iba a acelerarse con tales palabras? _Siempre_ y _Todo_ son palabras con gran peso, no tomadas a la ligera, y tal vez la mayoría del tiempo generan desconfianza más que seguridad y emoción. Pero viniendo de Hiro, a Miguel le provocaba alegría.

Era más cómodo asegurar que las cosas algún día terminarían, a que duraran para _siempre._ Pero mientras continuara, ¿por qué no iba a disfrutarlo? Seguir disfrutando de sentirse libre de temores y problemas de la vida sólo con el conocimiento de saberse amado.

Y de amar él también. Porque Miguel no iba a engañarse, él también deseaba estar siempre junto a Hamada.

—Te amo, Hiro — le dijo con un suspiro —. Por supuesto que estaré junto a ti siempre.

Se removió lo suficiente para dejarle un beso en la punta de la nariz, y después de eso continuaron abrazados, dando leves caricias por la espalda o la cabeza. Hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

Fue una de las noches en que Hiro permaneció en la cama sin escabullirse, también una noche en que Miguel no estuvo despertando a cada momento, y donde finalmente pudieron tener un periodo decente de sueño.

El músico fue quien despertó primero, pero permaneció en la cama junto a Hiro hasta que éste también abrió los párpados. Les tomó un par de minutos hacer algo más que sonreírse son soñolencia, y cuando el genio pareció mucho más despierto, Miguel habló.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — le dijo con voz suave, llevando una mano a dejarle una caricia superficial por el brazo.

—Bien — Hiro respondió, mirándole junto con una pequeña sonrisa formándose — Pero podrías hacer que me sienta mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo?

—Dame la respuesta que quiero — el mayor le dijo —. De acuerdo a lo que hablamos ayer, entonces, ¿te mudas conmigo?

Había estado seguro que ese cuestionamiento saldría de nuevo, sólo que no esperó que fuera tan pronto (apenas al despertar). De cualquier modo no le sorprendió, ya tenía la respuesta. Después de todo Hiro había prometido darle _todo_ a cambio.

—Sí, lo haré — Miguel le respondió, sonriéndole —. Me mudaré aquí.

*

Después de un momento más de compartir abrazos en la cama, y de haber tomado una ducha y luego el desayuno, ambos fueron al departamento de Miguel. Por principio recogerían las cosas más indispensables, ya que Rivera comentó que los pocos muebles que tenía se encargaría de vender algunos y regalarlos otros, pues nada de lo que tenía serviría de mucho en casa de Hiro donde prácticamente no le faltaba nada. (Además de que dudaba que Hamada quisiera tener cualquier cosa que se trató de un _obsequio_ de Thomas).

Iban subiendo las desgastadas escaleras de aquel edificio cuando los gritos de una discusión fueron más entendibles y Miguel pudo reconocer las voces. Se trataban de sus vecinos, como ya era costumbre, sólo esperaba que el pequeño Ricky no estuviera en medio de tales gritos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto al niño desde hace un tiempo, pero Miguel no había pasado mucho en su apartamento las ultimas semanas, así que seguro se había perdido de muchas cosas.

Al llegar a su piso se propuso hacer lo común, ignorar aquella discusión, y estaba seguro de que Hiro haría lo mismo. En el pasillo estaban tres de sus vecinos gritándose, así que no hubo manera de pasar desapercibido, pero tampoco creyó que quisieran meterlo en sus asuntos cuando él claramente acababa de llegar.

—¡Y lo que faltaba, otra ramera que trae a sus clientes aquí! — gritó su vecino menos favorito, casi en su cara cuando tuvieron que pasar junto a él. Miguel dio pasos más largos, jalando de la mano a Hiro indicándole que también ignorara aquello — ¡Hey, putita barata, si a tu noviecito no le alcanza ni para un cuartucho de motel no quieras traerlo aquí!

Sintió a Hiro detenerse y comenzar a voltearse hacia aquel hombre, pero el moreno ya también lo estaba haciendo. Y antes de que Hamada cumpliera su intención de golpear a ese sujeto, Miguel fue quién logró golpear primero a su más molesto y desagradable vecino.

Poniendo en practica todo lo que había entrenado, el músico logró desorientar completamente al otro con un par de golpes seguidos y contundentes, frenando así los gritos que habían estado extendiéndose por todo el lugar. La esposa del hombre sólo exclamó una maldición antes de agacharse a intentar recoger a su marido que se estaba desvaneciendo. La otra vecina con la que ese par había estado discutiendo sólo guardó silencio y miró sin interés la escena.

Entre quejas murmuradas por en trabajo que estaba costando arrastrar a su esposo, la mujer se adentró al departamento sin hacer más reclamos. Miguel relajó su postura y deshizo el puño que había mantenido.

—Finalmente le cerraron la boca, me estaba hartando — comentó la otra mujer que quedaba, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de su departamento, sonriéndole amigablemente al moreno.

—Estaba siendo más molesto que de costumbre — opinó Miguel.

—Están así desde que se llevaron a su hijo — la mujer dijo, y así captó más la atención del menor.

—¿Qué pasó con Ricky?

—Hace como una semana, al parecer autoridades de la escuela del niño y de protección a menores vinieron y se lo llevaron. Así que ellos están insoportables, como si en verdad les hubiera importando alguna vez ese niño. Como sea, gracias, por golpearlo — dijo por último y se metió a su propio departamento.

El músico sonrió suavemente con algo de alivio al saber que Ricky ya no se encontraba bajo el supuesto cuidado de ese par de idiotas. Con más ánimo caminó lo que faltaba hasta llegar a su puerta y abrirla. Actitud que tal vez desconcertó a Hiro.

—¿Estás bien? — Hamada preguntó, curioso.

—Sí, perfectamente, ¿por qué lo dudas? Acabo de noquear a un tipo — Miguel sonrió, yendo directamente al armario para comenzar a sacar el resto de su ropa.

—Un tipo que te insultó, y apuesto a que no fue la primera vez.

—Por supuesto que no — le dio la razón —. Hiro, estoy en uno de los puntos oscuros de la ciudad, y no es difícil adivinar qué tipo de personas viven en este edificio. Una parte son vendedores de drogas, otra son ladrones, y otra prostitutas. Los padres de Ricky venden drogas, así que saben que yo no hago lo mismo, al igual que los que roban tampoco me identifican como alguien que lo hace, porque ya sabes, se identifican entre ellos. Así que sólo les queda suponer que me vendo. Pero acabo de golpear a ese tipo, Ricky ya no está con ellos, y yo ya no viviré aquí, entonces por eso estoy bien.

Ambos empacaron las cosas que Miguel aun necesitaría, como el resto de su ropa, libros que tenía, algunos discos, y entonces volvieron en el auto de Hiro al apartamento de éste. Acomodaron rápidamente las cosas, pues no eran muchas, y además ya había estado apropiándose de ciertos espacios en aquel hogar. 

Definitivamente ahora se sentiría mucho más como un hogar.

Al terminar de ordenar las cosas, Miguel se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y cuando Hiro pasó cerca le tomó por la cintura para jalarle, ambos terminando cayendo en la cama. Rivera río, Hiro aún quedó con una expresión de sorpresa por el gesto inesperado. Pero pronto los dos adoptaron la misma suave sonrisa cuando acomodándose mejor, pudieron unir sus labios en pequeños besos.

—Estoy feliz por estar a tu lado — el moreno le dijo con sinceridad, mirando a Hiro que había quedado sobre de él.

—Yo también soy feliz por tenerte aquí — respondió Hamada, inclinándose para dejar otro corto beso sobre los labios del menor.

—¿Sabes que mejoraría este día? — preguntó, pero antes de dejar a Hiro responder, le atrajo con ambas manos por la nuca para volver a besarle, esta vez con más profundidad.

Los párpados cerrados, las respiraciones tranquilas entremezclándose. Los labios se chupaban sin pena y las lenguas se deslizaban una contra la otra de forma suave y sugerente. Para después llevar esos mismos labios más abajo, cuando Miguel escurrió los besos por el largo del cuello pálido de su novio, a la vez que también deslizaba sus manos por la espalda ajena.

Sus manos llegaron al trasero de Hiro, donde apretó un poco para así juntar más sus caderas. A la vez sintió una de las manos de Hamada apretar uno de sus muslos, Miguel separó más sus piernas para darle un mejor espacio donde acomodarse.

Una de sus piernas fue enganchada a la cadera de Hiro y así sus caderas estuvieron por completo pegadas, comenzando un roce entre los pequeños movimientos que su cuerpo demandaba por iniciar.

Miguel volvió sus manos arriba, para enterrarlas en la cabellera desordenada y así moverle con facilidad para unir sus labios una vez más. Un beso igual de profundo que el anterior, pero también más húmedo y más rápido.

La mano con la que Hiro no se sostenía volvía a moverse, para ahora deslizarse debajo de la camisa de Miguel, por el vientre y continuar subiendo por la cálida piel hasta detenerse en el pecho cuando rozó con un pezón, dándole un par de caricias con el pulgar, descubriendo que el moreno le dejaba continuar con ello.

El beso se vio roto por un jadeo suave que Rivera dejó escapar por el roce entre sus entrepiernas, junto con un jaloncito que sintió en uno de sus pezones, además de una pequeña mordida que Hiro había dejado en su labio inferior.

Entreabrió sus párpados, encontrándose con la mirada profunda que le daba su novio. Deshizo su agarre en el cabello del otro, para bajar las manos por la espalda ajena de nuevo, y también meter sus manos debajo de la ropa, y comenzando a subir aquella camisa con intención de quitarla.

—Hagamos el amor — en un suspiro Miguel pidió. Con el anhelo de sentir por completo a Hiro.

El mayor asintió, y con ello Rivera terminó por quitarle la camisa, para en seguida sentir cómo Hiro también le dejaba el torso desnudo. Ambas prendas fueron tiradas a un lado, sin importar donde cayeron. Hamada se incorporó hasta quedar hincado entre las piernas del músico, para mirarle desde ese punto, paseando una mano por la piel canela ahora expuesta. El contraste de sus pieles era tan seductor para él.

—¿Cómo me quieres? — preguntó Hiro, deslizando su mano más abajo, hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones ajenos para comenzar a desabrocharlos.

—De cualquier forma — Miguel respondió, recorriendo con calma su vista por las expresiones de su novio, su pecho, el vientre, hasta el bulto que ya se marcaba en aquellos pantalones.

Alzó un poco la cadera cuando sus propios pantalones fueron desabrochados y Hiro los jaló no sólo para bajarlos, sino para quitarlos completamente luego de una rápida lucha para deshacerse también de sus botas y así los pantalones pudieran deslizarse fuera sin complicaciones.

—¿Sí? — murmuró el mayor, volviéndose a inclinar para juntar sus rostros, mirándose más de cerca. Rivera le asintió.

Hiro fue empujado, pero sólo para volver a quedar hincado sobre la cama, ahora con Miguel siguiéndole también para continuar uno frente al otro. Así ahora el moreno se fue deshaciendo de los pantalones y zapatos del otro. Ambos quedando en ropa interior.

Las manos de Hamada le rodearon por la espalda para juntarse más, y el cuello de Miguel fue llenado de besos y un chupetón en la clavícula que le hizo suspirar. Y mientras Hamada se entretenía en su cuello, sus manos también descendieron un poco más para meterlas debajo del boxer y así apretar suavemente directamente el trasero de Miguel, escapándose un jadeo de su propia boca por sentir la piel suave y la turgencia de aquella parte en el cuerpo de su novio.

Por impulso hundió más sus manos en la carne tan llena, robando un pequeño respingo del músico y que sus caderas volvieran a pegarse y rozarse, y ya con sólo una fina tela separándoles haya sido más notorio sentir la dureza de ambos.

Colocó a Miguel una vez más contra la cama, pero de forma suave, dejando que el otro se acomodara de la mejor manera, mientras Hiro se estiró hacia el cajón de la cómoda para sacar un condón y la botella de lubricante. Una vez vio al menor cómodo, Hamada se deslizó un poco más debajo de su cuerpo, en el proceso retirando la ropa interior del músico.

Teniéndolo desnudo se tomó un instante para apreciarlo por completo. Miguel ya tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios apenas entreabiertos; su pecho subía y bajada con la respiración aun calmada, un pecho y vientre ligeramente marcados, los huesos de su cadera sobresaliendo, las piernas separadas, con unos muslos de piel canela y suave, y en medio de estos su erección mostrándose sin pena, con el glande ya enrojecido por la sangre que le llenaba.

El genio le tocó con un dedo desde el ombligo, sintiendo el vientre temblar por el suave roce, y bajó más hasta envolver su mano en la dureza del miembro de Miguel, dando las primeras caricias por el largo, deslizando su mano con suavidad por la piel sedosa de aquella parte. De punta a base, donde no había vello porque Miguel se había deshecho de él. Sacando más jadeos de garganta del músico por el toque en su sensible erección.

Ansioso por más, Hamada se inclinó para repartir pequeños besos por el pecho del menor deteniéndose su tiempo en uno de los pezones para darle unos besos más húmedos y un suave jalón con los labios para no lastimarle con los dientes. Descendiendo con sus besos por el vientre, sonriendo cuando sintió cómo Miguel separó más sus piernas al sentir su boca bajar.

Tomó el preservativo, abrió el empaque, y quedando sólo con el condón en la mano, no perdió más tiempo en colocarlo sobre la erección de Miguel. Su lengua siguió el mismo recorrido que el preservativo, provocando un espasmo en las caderas del moreno y un ruido expectante de la otra boca.

Los labios de Hamada pronto envolvieron parte de la erección de Miguel, comenzando con las primeras succiones suaves. Pero no iba a quedar así mucho tiempo, por lo que comenzó a mover la cabeza con calma, logrando abarcar más del largo con la calidez de su boca.

Cuando ya casi llevaba el miembro de Miguel por completo, hasta comenzar a sentirlo en la garganta, se retiró, sacando un gemido más audible de parte del moreno. Le dejó tomar un respiro, él mismo tomó uno. Mientras tanto agarró del lubricante para llenar con él los dedos de una mano.

Volvió a tomar la punta de la erección en la boca, a la vez que con uno de sus dedos acariciaba sin ejercer presión sobre la entrada de Miguel, mirando a éste esperando su aprobación. Cuando el moreno le asintió, con cuidado comenzó a hundir su dedo, de forma muy lenta.

Ahora era el calor y la humedad de la boca de Hiro, y sentir como aquel dedo iba abriéndose paso en su interior. Así que Rivera se retorció un poco más en la cama por el conjunto de sensaciones.

No era la primera vez que unos dedos penetraban a Miguel, por lo que no le ponía tan tenso ni temeroso. Sin embargo, los dedos de Hiro son más grandes que los de sus excompañeras de cama con las que Miguel había experimentado eso, y cuando él lo hizo por su cuenta no fue más allá de un dedo. Así que cuando sintió que otro dedo de Hamada comenzaba a presionar en su borde con la intención de entrar, inconscientemente se puso algo rígido.

Su novio pareció notarlo, y le dio tiempo. Además de que Hamada bajó su cabeza hasta que tuvo la erección de Miguel por completo en la boca, haciéndolo sentir la estrechez de su garganta. Rivera gimió fuerte, y su cuerpo tuvo más espasmos cuando el dedo que continuaba en su culo rozó intencionalmente contra su próstata.

Ese momento de éxtasis fue aprovechado, Hiro volvió a presionar otro dedo en la entrada de Rivera, y ahora no sintió la misma resistencia, por lo que fue penetrándole también con él. El músico entonces intentó relajarse más para recibir aquel dígito junto con el otro.

No sintió ninguna punzada de dolor a pesar de sentir como sus paredes internas se estiraban más. Hiro retiró la boca de su erección para tomar un respiro, pero aun así todo volvió a llenarse de placer cuando de nuevo hubo un roce constante en su próstata.

—A-ahora, Hiro. Lléname ahora — pidió entre jadeos.

—No estás listo. Estás muy apretado — le dijo Hamada, con la voz ronca por la excitación. Continuó moviendo sus dedos, y también intentó unir a ellos el tercero, sin embargo estaba resultando imposible por la forma en que Miguel se estrechaba — Intenta relajarte.

Pero continuó sintiéndose apretado. Y es que a pesar de la excitación y su deseo, Miguel no dejaba de sentirse un tanto nervioso por la nueva experiencia. Quizás en sus fantasías había estado ansioso por ello, pero en realidad la idea de tener algo tan grande metido en el culo le alarmaba un poco ahora que sentía el momento cerca. Con tantas masturbadas mutuas había notado que Hiro y él eran casi del mismo largo, pero Hiro era un poco más grueso. Y ahora, así como le había calentando, también le asustaba. Y su cuerpo lo estaba delatando.

Su novio detuvo sus movimientos y retiró los dedos, tal vez consciente de lo que el moreno estaba pensando. Pero antes de que Miguel pudiera pedirle que continuaran (porque carajo que estaba cerca del orgasmo, y porque en verdad quería sentirlo), el sonido de su teléfono celular llamó la atención de ambos.

—Lo ignoraré, hay que continuar — pidió, escuchándose demasiado ansioso.

—Shht — le murmuró Hiro, inclinándose para dejarle un suave beso en los labios —. No hay prisa por continuar, estabas poniéndote tenso. Además, ¿qué tal si es importante?

No pudo renegar más, porque echando un vistazo a su teléfono que había puesto en la cómoda, se dio cuenta de que le llamaban de la banda, y en realidad sí podría tratarse de algo importante. Intentó calmar su agitada respiración antes de responder, viendo como Hiro le daba una suave sonrisa antes de bajarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño, dejándolo solo en la cama mientras atendía su llamada.

Se tardó casi diez minutos atendiendo aquella llamada, y su erección no había bajado ni un poco, lo cual fue difícil de ignorar. Y ya no sabía si iban a poder continuar, porque Hiro tampoco había vuelto.

Cortó lo llamada cuando se trató el asuntó por el que le habían llamado. Y unos momentos después Hiro también salió del cuarto de baño, caminando hasta la cama, a ojos de Miguel gloriosamente desnudo.

—¿Podemos continuar? — el músico le preguntó, sentándose en la cama y mirándole cariñosamente.

—Sí — Hiro murmuró, dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando ya estuvo cerca.

Quitó el condón que tenía Miguel, y lo arrojó al cesto de basura que tenía ahí en el dormitorio. Y luego lo fue recostando de nuevo sobre el colchón, quedando él de nuevo arriba.

—¿Me vas a coger? Prometo relajarme ahora — Rivera le dijo, casi en un puchero. Sonriendo cuando su novio sacó un nuevo preservativo.

—No voy a lastimarte — aseguró Hiro, abriendo el envoltorio para sacar el condón y colocarlo de nuevo en la erección ahora más sensible de Miguel.

—¿Hiro…?

Una vez puesto, acomodó cada una de sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del músico, se inclinó un poco para poder tomar la erección del moreno detrás de él, quedando rozando entre sus nalgas.

—¿Está bien? — Hiro preguntó cuando notó en la expresión de Miguel cuál era el plan ahora.

—Sí, pero tampoco quiero lastimarte — Rivera respondió, con el aliento un poco ya ido cuando sintió como su erección era cada vez más acercada a la entrada de Hiro por éste mismo.

—No hay problema, me preparé en el baño.

Hamada fue bajando lento, penetrándose con cuidado. Y Miguel casi quería venirse ahí por la estrechez que comenzaba a rodear su muy sensible erección a ese punto.

Primero apenas reaccionó a llevar sus manos tomar la cadera de Hiro, tomando fuerza para no comenzar a moverse y lastimarle, sino para quedar quieto dejándole que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Cuando ya estuvo por completo dentro, y el trasero del mayor descansaba en sus muslos, Miguel movió una mano para llevarla a rodear la erección de Hamada y comenzar a masturbarle, comenzando a acelerar su respiración.

Los movimientos iniciaron suaves, pero no tardaron en ser más rápidos, aunque todo el tiempo fueron controlados por Hiro, porque Miguel seguía sin estar seguro de que moverse él sería muy buena idea. Además de que apenas podía concentrarse en no venirse demasiado rápido por todo el conjunto de sensaciones.

Hiro se sentía demasiado estrecho, pero ni así dejaba de moverse, y los jadeos que soltaba eran cada vez más audibles. Y tenerlo de esa manera sobre su cuerpo…

Miguel estaba muy consciente de que Hamada era un hombre fuerte. Y ahora independientemente de la vista de los músculos de aquellos brazos y vientre flexionándose por todos los movimientos que hacía al estar montándolo, también lo sentía por cada choque que hacían sus cuerpos cuando el otro bajaba, y por la mano que se apoyaba en su pecho para tomar impulso. Podría ser intimidante tal demostración de fuerza que le quitaba hasta el aliento, pero le encantaba.

Sus gemidos y el sonido del golpe de sus pieles se intensificó. Miguel se sentía cerca, después de todo ya había esperado mucho y se sentía demasiado sensible. Y aun en medio de su orgasmo en construcción, continuó masturbando a Hiro de la mejor manera posible.

El rostro de su novio estaba completamente ruborizado, su cabello era un desastre mayor, su pecho estaba agitado, sus músculos abdominales continuaban marcándose atractivamente con cada movimiento, más abajo estaba el vello púbico perfectamente recortado que conducía a su miembro duro buscando su liberación, y aquellos muslos igual de fuertes que ahora enmarcaban la cadera de Miguel.

Ya estaba en su punto máximo, así que acompañando las últimas embestidas, Rivera llegó al orgasmo, soltando un gemido largo y complacido.

Todavía no recuperaba del todo el aliento, y seguía sintiendo las corrientes de placer por su cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer sentir bien a Hiro de igual manera.

Sólo que cuando estaba por tocarle, Hiro se retiró. Se inclinó para besarle, acomodándose entre las piernas de Miguel, y por un momento éste pensó que entonces ya le follaría, pues Hamada estaba alzándole las piernas. Pero descartó eso cuando al romper el beso, su novio se incorporó de nuevo, le juntó los muslos con las piernas elevadas, y tomando más del lubricante ahora lo esparció por el espacio apretado que formaron los muslos del moreno.

A pesar de que no era lo que había esperado que sucediera, Miguel casi tembló por la anticipación y jadeó por la sensación de Hiro comenzando a follarle los muslos.

Coopero aplicando él mismo fuerza para mantener los muslos apretados a pesar de lo tembloroso que sentía el cuerpo por el reciente orgasmo. Igual Hiro le ayudaba abrazando sus piernas para mantenerlas así.

Podía sentir la carne caliente y dura, pero de piel sedosa de la erección de Hiro rozar constante entre sus muslos. Acción que, estaba descubriendo, le era muy excitante. Y en conjunto con escuchar los gemidos de Hiro, hacía que su propia erección no se deshiciera por completo aún, a pesar de lo cansado que sabía terminaría.

Sintió que Hamada aplicó un poco más de rudeza, delatando que su orgasmo ya estaba cerca. Y sí, no duró mucho más, pues pronto Miguel sintió la calidez y humedad de la venida de Hiro entre sus muslos.

Casi suelta un chillido porque no se había imaginado cuán excitante pudiera ser algo así.

El mayor dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre sus piernas y Miguel las bajó, para descansar sus temblorosas extremidades ahora en la cama. Hiro se derrumbó en la cama, justo a su lado. Compartieron un casto beso, y luego el moreno se levantó para ir a limpiarse adecuadamente el desastre que había quedado en sus muslos y a tirar el condón.

—Amo estar contigo — exclamó Miguel, abrazándose a Hiro luego de que arreglaron un poco el lío que habían hecho.

Comenzando a llenarle de besos y palabras empalagosas, mientras planeaban que tal vez era un buen plan pasar el resto de la tarde simplemente tirados juntos en la cama.

*

*

Los dos siguientes a que _oficialmente_ Miguel ya vivía con Hiro, el músico estuvo ocupado con la entrevista que la banda ya tenía programada, y con la sesión de fotos para las imágenes que la revista integraría con dicha entrevista. Así que no se ocupó de otros asuntos por estar demasiado entusiasmado con esa nueva faceta en su vida.

Días después fue cuando volvió a su viejo departamento para deshacerse de las cosas que habían quedado, y finalmente entregar las malditas llaves y decir adiós al jodido edificio. Enterándose por último, gracias a uno de sus vecinos, que el padre de Ricky había muerto aparentemente en un disturbio en el punto de venta de droga que él manejaba. Disturbio en el que, Miguel recuerda haber escuchado en el noticiero, decían que _Fukitsu_ pudo haber estado involucrado. Como haya sido, Rivera pensaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que ese hombre hubiera terminado mal, por lo a que se dedicaba y su pésima actitud. Así que no le causó ruido saber la noticia.

Además tenía cosas propias por las cuales preocuparse. Como que los días siguientes de vivir junto a Hiro y de dormir junto a éste, todavía su novio había ocasiones en que se escabullía en la maldita madrugada. Hamada evadía el tema, pero a Miguel ya le estaba alterando. El mayor le había prometido todo, y desde mucho antes el que no iba a sentir más miedo, ¿pero, cómo iba a estar tranquilo sin saber qué pasaba?

Había varias posibilidades de lo que ocurría, pero Miguel ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar enteramente en ellas. Necesitaba saber.

Ese día había tenido ensayo temprano con la banda, así que llegó al atardecer a casa, sin embargo Hiro no se encontraba ahí, y al igual que cuando desaparecía, no respondió ninguna de sus llamadas. Un tanto molesto, Miguel decidió salir para no quedarse ahí sólo sintiéndose solo.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban trabajando, así que luego de caminar un poco terminó por dirigirse a los callejones. Antes de adentrarse al de los clubes, tenía que pasar por el _de la suerte_ , y con la curiosidad latente, el moreno decidió que no hacía daño asomarse rápido a donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas robóticas para saber si su novio estaba ahí y así calmar su inquietud.

Antes de entrar a aquella bodega se colocó el gorro de la hoodie que llevaba puesta, porque si Hiro estaba ahí dentro tal vez no sería tan fácil de identificar con algo tapándole parte de la cara y así el otro no sintiera que le estaba espiando.

Mucha gente estaba ahí, así que Rivera trató de acercarse a donde se concentraban los peleadores y no los apostadores o simples mirones. Un vistazo amplio le hizo darse cuenta de que Hiro no estaba ahí, así que caminó rumbo a la salida, esquivando al montón de gente que se agrupaba para ver a los robots pelear.

Casi al salir de ese montón de gente, sintió que alguien le daba un apretón muy descarado a su trasero. Desconcertado y molesto volteó rápidamente buscando al responsable, encontrándose a un tipo riéndose y mirándolo, delatando que él había sido el imbécil. Sólo que cuando éste también ya pudo ver a Miguel de frente cambió un poco su expresión.

—¡Oh mierda, eres hombre! — exclamó el extraño, y Miguel casi se golpea la frente.

—Lo soy, y aunque no lo fuera, ¡qué mierda pasa contigo! — alzó la voz, comenzando a levantar un puño que quería enterrar en aquella fastidiosa cara.

Sabía que era mala idea comenzar una pelea ahí, donde él no conocía del todo el movimiento de ese lugar. Sin embargo ya no pudo hacer nada, pues el otro tipo se movió rápido adentrándose más en la bola de gente para escapar de Miguel, y seguro de su vergüenza al descubrir que tocó a un hombre cuando esa no había sido su intención.

El músico ya sólo gruñó con molestia y reanudó su caminó hasta salir de ahí. Ya tampoco traía ganas de pasar al club a ver a sus amigos, entonces terminó regresando a casa.

Al entrar al apartamento se dio cuenta de inmediato que Hiro todavía no estaba, así que con pesadumbre se dejó caer boca-abajo en la cama. Abrazó al peluche de _B_ y así quedó acostado.

Minutos después escuchó ruido, y casi se levanta a ver a Hiro, pero prefirió quedarse ahí y de ser posible ignorar al otro. Los pasos se escucharon acercarse, luego la luz de la habitación fue encendida, él enterró su rostro en el peluche, como si la luz le molestara, pero la verdad es que estaba molesto con Hiro y no quería mirarlo.

—¿Miguel? — le llamó su novio, pero éste no le hizo caso — ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Hiro, sentándose en la cama a un costado del menor. Y como no recibía respuesta, intentó voltear el cuerpo de Rivera, pero éste soltó un manotazo.

—Déjame — casi gruñó.

—¿… Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Regresé de mi ensayo y todo lo que quería era estar contigo y no estabas, no me respondes las jodidas llamadas, luego salí, y por ir a buscarte al callejón de la suerte un idiota me manoseó el trasero.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Quién fue!? — Hiro gritó, intentando voltearle de nuevo, pero Miguel se encogió más sobre sí mismo — ¡Miguel!

—¡Qué importa! ¡No estabas ahí, ya no pretendas que puedes hacer algo! — el músico alzó el rostro sólo para gritar aquello — Ni yo pude hacer nada. Jodido asco.

—Dime quién fue. Cómo era — insistió en saber, y aunque ya no gritaba seguía escuchándose demasiado molesto.

—Como de tu estatura, con la cabeza afeitada, tenía barba rojiza, un tatuaje en el antebrazo, pero no me fijé bien de qué era — le dijo, volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el peluche — ¿Contento? Ahora déjame en paz.

—Miguel — le llamó una vez más, con voz suave cuando distinguió el murmullo de un sollozo — No llores. Por favor perdóname por no haber estado ahí para protegerte de ese imbécil.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa — murmuró, entre sollozos —. Dijiste que me darías todo, dices que me amas, y me dejas solo. Como hoy, como muchas madrugadas. Odio estar solo, creí que tú no harías eso.

—Te amo, en serio lo hago.

—Yo te prometí no dejarte solo. Dejo que tú sepas dónde estoy cada maldito segundo con el reloj y teléfono me diste — Miguel continuó — ¿Y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo, ni siquiera quedarte toda la noche conmigo, responder una llamada? Ya hui de un lugar donde decían quererme sin importar nada y al final no lo cumplieron, así que puedo volver a hacerlo.

—No, Miguel, no digas eso, por favor. Te juro que-

—Cállate — le interrumpió — No vayas a escupir otra promesa que no puedas cumplir. Si me quieres, cállate y sólo quédate aquí a mi lado — palmeó el espacio junto a él.

Escuchó un suspiro afligido, y en seguida se sintió hundir el colchón con el peso de Hiro acostándose a lado. Miguel levantó el rostro del peluche, revelando que ya no lloraba, pero el rostro había quedado manchado con lágrimas, y ojos rojos y cristalinos. Hiro le abrazó, y el moreno se dejó envolver por esos brazos, acomodándose para estar en un buen ángulo contra el otro cuerpo.

Quedó dormido en algún punto, arrullado por el latido del corazón de Hamada. Despertó en la madrugada, y casi siente pánico por creer encontrarse solo, pero Hiro seguía a su lado esta vez. Sintiéndose tranquilo volvió a acurrucarse junto a él.

Por la mañana Hiro tenía que ir temprano a Krei Tech, pero llenó a Miguel de palabras recordándole que lo amaba y que era verdad que no le dejaría solo. Miguel no reclamó nada, pues él también tenía ensayo, y luego iría al club, pues era la noche que le correspondía asistir. Además por el momento le bastaban las palabras desesperadas de Hiro y su mirada angustiosa al imaginarse que en verdad lo dejaría; delataba que sí le quería. Y sus acciones de más adelante reafirmarían aquellas palabras o las echarían abajo, así que por el momento Miguel sabía que no había mucho por hacer, por lo que no le reclamó más y trató de estar tranquilo.

Fue al ensayo, quedó un tiempo después con sus compañeros sólo charlando, y cuando llegó la hora se encaminó hasta el club. Pero había un problema. Al acercarse más a los callejones, había un grupo de personas rodeando algo, y casi a la vez que Miguel pasaba por ahí, las patrullas llegaron, adentrándose sin ningún problema porque era apenas donde iniciaban de los callejones. Mientras lo oficiales bajaron de la patrulla para comenzar a dispersar a las personas, Miguel alcanzó a dar un vistazo sin detener sus pasos, para intentar saber cuál era el problema y si eso afectaría a las _actividades_ que se llevaban a cabo en los callejones.

Lo que vio, un cuerpo tendido y rastros de mucha sangre debajo de éste. Hizo una mueca desviando la mirada, pero aun así alcanzó a distinguir una cabeza afeitada y un tatuaje en el antebrazo que su memoria le dijo que lo conocía. Queriendo deshacer la idea en su cabeza de que se trataba justo del tipo que el día anterior le tocó, negó con la cabeza como si aquello sirviera a deshacer también de esa imagen que acaba de ver, y continuó caminando hasta llegar al club.

Con lo que estaba ocurriendo a la entrada del nido de callejones, no le extrañó encontrar el camino solo, pues la presencia de policías ahuyentaba a prácticamente todos los que frecuentaban esos sitios.

Entró al club y sólo estaban sus compañeros, y Delilah con una mueca de fastidio sentada en una de las mesas. La saludó y le dijo lo que acaba de ver a la entrada de los callejones.

—Nos enteramos cuando sólo estaba el cuerpo, pero si ya llegó la policía, nos fastidiará el día — comentó la mujer con molestia —. Esperemos a ver si llega gente.

Eso hicieron, esperaron, pero luego de un par de horas ningún cliente apareció. Asomándose por la puerta trasera, Miguel se dio cuenta de que el callejón de la suerte también estaba en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie. Así que Delilah optó por cerrar y todos tuvieron que volver a sus casas.

Miguel fue caminando, y a medio camino recibió una llamada que estaba haciendo su día más raro. Pues se trataba de uno de sus compañeros de _Heaven’s Sounds_ , que había visto más temprano, pero ahora le daba la noticia de que al parecer Cowen, el agente de la banda, estaba desaparecido desde el día anterior.

Los hechos de ese día pusieron nervioso a Miguel, así que sin desvíos siguió su camino a casa. Pero llegar no deshizo su nerviosismo, pues de nuevo Hiro no estaba, y antes de pegar un grito de frustración, intentó llamarle. De nuevo no respondió su llamada.

Entre los nervios y la molestia, terminó arrojando el celular sin importar donde cayera. Aun así soltó una maldición cuando el ruido del golpe se escuchó. Quizá eso fue lo que hizo que _B_ se activara, o puede que haya sido su caminar ansioso por toda la habitación.

—Miguel, ¿qué sucede? — cuestionó el robot.

— _B,_ ¿dónde está Hiro? — pidió saber.

—Trabajando.

—¿Ah sí? — detuvo sus pasos para detenerse frente al robot, mirándole con el ceño fruncido — Llama a su teléfono de oficina en Krei Tech — pidió, pero su tono delataba que no creía nada, sin embargo el robot no podía distinguirlo e igual acató la orden.

En la barriga del robot se mostró que estaba la llamada en curso, una secretaria contestó formalmente, Miguel pidió a hablar con Hamada y de inmediato le dijeron de la misma forma amable que Hiro ya no se encontraba ahí desde hace algunas horas. El músico pidió al robot cortar la llamada.

— _B,_ ¿dónde está Hiro? — preguntó de nuevo, pues sabía que el robot estaba al tanto de la ubicación exacta del chico.

—Trabajando — obtuvo la misma respuesta.

—¿Hiro tiene otro trabajo? — Miguel preguntó con burla, sabiendo que _B_ no le diría nada.

Caminó con prisa para ir al pasillo y caminar al fondo, hasta llegar a una de las puertas, al laboratorio al que sí había entrado ya varias veces, encontrándolo vacío. Cuando salió, el robot ya estaba ahí, pero le ignoró para posarse frente a la otra puerta que llevaba supuestamente a otro pequeño laboratorio y al que no había podido entrar, ni siquiera asomarse.

—No está ahí dentro, ¿verdad?

—Intentaré comunicarme con Hiro — anunció el robot, comenzando a marcar inmediatamente un número.

—Ya no te molestes — Miguel le dijo, escuchando como el tono de llamaba seguía sin ser respondido —. ¿Sabes qué? Me iré de aquí.

—Hiro — exclamó el robot, pues la llamada había sido tomada en ese momento.

— _No hagas eso, Miguel, no te vayas_ — se escuchó la voz de Hamada.

—Están pasando cosas muy jodidas, Hiro, y tú no estás aquí — reclamó Miguel — De nuevo no estás y no me respondes las llamadas, _B_ me oculta el dónde estás… Creí que ya nos habíamos contando todo…, y ahora ¿qué tanto tienes que ocultar? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera puedo entrar a todos los cuartos de esta casa! ¿Qué escondes ahí?

 _—… B, déjalo entrar_ — ordenó Hiro.

—Pero, Hiro — quiso debatir el robot.

— _Dale acceso —_ pidió _—. Darte todo no es tan sencillo como tendría que ser, Miguel. No conmigo. Si después de mirar lo que hay ahí dentro todavía quieres saber dónde estoy, B te dará mi ubicación._

La llamada terminó, Miguel ahora ya no sabía cómo actuar. Pero algo era claro, un miedo indescriptible había comenzado a invadirle.

Aquella puerta se abrió, inmediatamente las luces de su interior se iluminaron, Miguel volteó y dando sólo un par de pasos ya podría entrar.

—No, mierda, no — su voz tembló un poco, sus pasos fueron vacilantes, pero es que no quería creer lo que estaba viendo — _B_ , ¿dónde está Hiro?

Preguntó de nuevo, y ahora sabía que obtendría la respuesta. Mientras el robot hacía un escaneo y un mapa se iluminaba en su barriga, Miguel paseó una vez más sus ojos por aquel pequeño laboratorio, donde partes de una armadura muy conocida por todo San Fransokyo descansaban en bases, y un casco a juego con aquel traje reposaba en la mesa de trabajo. Hizo el ademán de tocarlo, pero al acercar su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando; ya no sabía si por el miedo, por la sorpresa, o por un sentimiento diferente.

 

 

 

 


	23. Ominoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden de que este pedo no es de auto-ayuda, sino de auto-prejuicio. Así que los que luego están de “aayy pero mi moral”, goey, esto es un fanfic perjudicial, no lecciones para una vida mejor.

 

_“Y me querrás más aún al saber lo que he hecho, aunque saberlo manche tu corazón tan blanco.” — Javier Marías._

Ha pasado por momentos donde le tiemblan las rodillas por el miedo y la incertidumbre; irse de casa, irse de Santa Cecilia, irse del país, aprender a vivir en un nido de vilezas con personas ruines. Enfrentado sucesos donde creyó que su historia pudo haber encontrado un fin quizá demasiado rápido. Otras situaciones desagradables que tuvo el infortunio de presenciar aunque no lo envolvieron directamente. Y ahora, justo cuando comenzaba a resurgir el temor junto con la incertidumbre que le provocaron los hechos recientes, demasiados familiares para ser una coincidencia, quiso irse mentalizando para enfrentar una posible verdad turbadora.

Sólo que estaba resultando mucho más atroz de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Ni siquiera sabía qué le esperaba si se atrevía a ir a buscar a Hiro.

Como un impacto vinieron a su memoria las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Nancy cuando lo encontró simpatizando con Hamada. _No se pacta con el demonio,_ ella le había dicho, y en ese entonces pudo haber sido una tontería para él, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era muy tarde; había hecho todo lo que directa e indirectamente le advirtieron que no hiciera. Incluso hizo más…, pactó mucho más.

—Aquí es donde se encuentra Hiro — la voz de _B_ le hizo voltear para enfrentar de nuevo al robot, observando cómo un mapa se mostraba en su _barriga,_ detallado para indicarle cómo llegar al punto al que se suponía debía ir.

El demonio hace todo lo que hace porque puede asegurar su escapatoria. Miguel no está seguro de qué enfrentará a partir de ahora, mucho menos si va a aquel punto que sigue mostrándose en la figura del robot. Pero tiene claro que si se va a encarar ese horror incierto, también tiene que llevar algo que, de ser necesario, asegure su propia escapatoria.

— _B_ …, sé que haces todo lo que Hiro te pide, pero…, ¿y si yo te pido algo?

—Hiro ha indicado que además de mantenerle al tanto de tu estado de salud, también debo acatar tus órdenes. Sólo con algunas reservas.

—¿Qué hay si te ordeno que no le digas nada acerca de mi ubicación a Hiro? ¿Cumplirás?

—¿Es lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor?

—Sí. Sólo necesito unos minutos. Prometo que iré a buscarlo, pero primero…, necesito hacer otra cosa — le dijo al robot, mientras se quitaba el smartwatch de la muñeca, botándolo descuidadamente a la mesa donde yacía aquel casco —. Manda el mapa al navegador del auto, volveré por él, luego de… No importa. Recuerda no decirle por nada a Hiro dónde estoy antes de que vaya a buscarlo.

—De acuerdo.

No estaba realmente seguro si confiar en _B_ , pero justo en ese momento su cabeza no estaba queriendo funcionar adecuadamente. Demasiadas memorias, demasiadas palabras, demasiadas dudas, demasiadas señales... Su cuerpo también estaba algo torpe, sentía que temblaba pero no estaba seguro si era notorio en sus extremidades.

Como quiera fuera, trató de apresurarse por si es que _B_ no cumplía a lo que le había asegurado.

Salió del edificio casi corriendo, para después ir a paso apresurado por la calle mientras intentaba parar un taxi, intentando tardar lo menos posible en ese desvío que estaba tomando. Cuando pudo tomar el transporte maldijo cada semáforo en alto con el que se cruzaron, porque cada minuto que tardara más en ir a buscar a Hiro, significaba un minuto en que Hamada podría preguntar dónde estaba y tal vez _B_ cediera a darle una respuesta.

Ya estaba una cuadra cuando un nuevo alto lo estaba retrasando, así que con prisa pagó al taxista y salió del vehículo para recorrer a paso apresurado la corta distancia que le faltaba para llegar al punto que buscaba.

Finalmente llegó a trompicones a _Lucky Cat Café._

—Bienvenido — saludó la mujer de ojos verdes y amable sonrisa que parecía ser dueña de la cafetería. La campanilla había sonado a la llegada de Miguel, la mujer estaba sirviendo café en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta, por lo que se habían cruzado miradas casi de inmediato — ¡Oh, eres tú! Uno de los músicos que vinieron la otra vez.

Así que la mujer le recordaba, seguía pareciendo amable. Entonces esto podría ser más sencillo de lo que Miguel creyó. Por eso sonrío, de la forma que tenía tan ensayada.

¿Quién creía que no servía de nada andar por la vida con ese gesto inocente y actitud empalagosamente encantadora? Miguel bien sabía que podría serle ventajoso, para mantenerse en la memoria y ganarse la simpatía de personas _correctas_ (convenientes) _,_ y para pasar desapercibido por las incorrectas (no muy útiles, al menos para él).

Tal vez Hiro no le había contado todo, pero al menos si lo suficiente para lo que ahora podía ser provechoso para Miguel; algunos recuerdos de su familia. Sus padres fallecidos, su hermano también muerto, su tía, el único familiar cercano que le había quedado. Esa tía que lo había criado, quien intentó dar lo mejor para ellos, quien tenía una cafetería...

Y Hiro había parecido tan herido por ver una jodida tarta comprada en Lucky Cat Café. Como le había dicho aquella noche, no necesitaba decirle nada para entender qué pasaba.

*

*

Hiro había cambiado su ubicación, aunque no fue un cambio drástico de distancia, tampoco se trataba de un lugar desconocido para Baymax, pero sí lo era para Miguel, el cuál continuaba sin aparecer de nuevo por el edificio. Y como las órdenes de Hiro seguían en pie para el robot, éste actualizó los datos que tendría que darle al músico.

Varios minutos después le llegó la alarma de que alguien encendía el auto de Hamada, y con un escaneo apresurado descubrió que se trataba de Miguel, quien no tardó en arrancar el vehículo para salir del estacionamiento del edificio.

Ahora se suponía que tenía qué seguirlo.

*

*

Las malditas indicaciones le estaban conduciendo a las limitaciones de la ciudad, lo cual ya tenía a Miguel más temeroso de lo que podría estar a esas alturas.

Varias veces detuvo su camino, dudando en continuar o no. Sintiendo el nudo en boca del estómago cada vez más insoportable. Pero si ya había llegado hasta ese punto, si finalmente había encontrado en Hiro lo que tanto había buscado, era lo que empujaba a su instinto problemático a continuar. Siempre dejándose llevar por el desastre cuando creía que algo más jodido no podría pasarle, y ocurría que su rendición no era tomada como un límite, sino que parecía ser un desafío a mandarle una adversidad nueva y mayor.

Pero resultó que él estuvo dispuesto a pactar con el demonio, y ahora tiene que asumir las consecuencias. 

El mapa le guio hasta el bosque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba comenzando a anochecer, así que la luz natural era muy escasa entre aquellos árboles. No parecía haber nada alrededor, pero eso lejos de tranquilizarle, comenzó a inquietarlo de una forma aun peor.

— _Miguel, sal del auto y camina en la dirección que te indica el mapa_ — la voz de _B_ le dijo, sorprendiéndolo, pues él no le había llamado, pero la voz salía a través de los comunicadores que al parecer tenía el auto.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Pretendes que me quede tranquilo en medio de los árboles y la oscuridad? ¿Dónde está Hiro?

— _Ahí lo encontrarás_ — respondió el robot, y Miguel envidiaba tanto su voz tan imperturbable, muy diferente a la de él en esos momentos — _¿Puedes ver esa luz? Entra por ese pasaje._

Curioso, volteó ante las nuevas palabras del robot. Entre los árboles, no tan al fondo de dónde se había detenido el auto se alcanza a ver un leve destello de luz. Tal vez ahí había una cabaña, o algo así. Ahí estaría Hiro, ¿cierto? Su novio…, la persona que le prometió todo, quién parecía amarle justo de la forma absoluta que anhelaba.

Sin embargo el miedo continuaba manifestándose en su cuerpo, dejándolo en su mismo lugar incapaz de moverse y salir como se lo pedía el robot.

—¡Mierda! — golpeó el volante con ambas manos, comenzando a desesperarse por su inercia.

Entonces se obligó a moverse para comenzar a bajar del auto. Después de todo su miedo no había sido el suficiente para haberlo hecho escapar en el sentido contrario al lugar donde se suponía que Hiro se encontraba.

Con las luces del auto apagadas el lugar era más inquietante, pero se había decidido a actuar. Iría hasta ese punto, encontraría a Hiro, le pediría una explicación, y tal vez las cosas no eran tan terribles como se imaginaba. Tan ingenuo como pedir que todo se tratara de un sueño; y que en realidad nunca haya escuchando de aquellas muertes y la desaparición del agente de su banda, que no encontró aquellas partes de armadura en el laboratorio de Hiro, que su novio no se escabullía en momentos tan inconvenientes…

Mientras más se acercó al punto iluminado con luz artificial, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna casa o cabaña, pues no se distinguía ninguna construcción el rededor. Y cuando finalmente estuvo frente al punto notó que era un acceso a algo parecido a una bóveda subterránea, a un sótano. Así que en lugar de encontrarse con una casita, ahora le esperaba ¿qué, una cueva, una catacumba? Jodida locura. De no ser por la incertidumbre que le carcomía, se habría reído por lo irreal que parecía todo a ese punto.

Tomando otra vez un falso coraje, reanudó sus pasos para internarse en la entrada que seguro no lo conduciría a nada bueno. Pero _B_ lo había guiado, y se supone que el robot cuida de él, ¿no es cierto? Sólo…, sólo necesitaba saber de Hiro.

Dio un ligero brinco cuando al estar dentro la compuerta se cerró. No había mucha iluminación dentro, pero sí la suficiente para poder conducir sus pasos sin problemas por aquel corto pasillo, que ya mostraba conducía a lo que era una amplia bodega. Se notaban algunas cosas que ocupaban parte del espacio, pero no podía distinguir más.

Un tanto ansioso apresuró su paso, saliendo del corto pasillo, llegando al espacio amplio, también escasamente iluminado. Pero ahora así de cerca, pudo notar primeramente que ahí había un par de celdas, y en su interior se distinguían dos figuras.

Con el corazón acelerado se acercó casi corriendo, con un solo nombre en mente, pero antes de poder gritarlo se detuvo en seco cuando las figuras fueron más nítidas, al igual que un olor nauseabundo entre sangre y suciedad invadía sus sentidos.

—¿T-thomas? ¿Brent…? — murmuró, con la voz temblorosa. Mirando con ojos bien abiertos la escena frente a él, reconociendo al par de personas que estaban ahí tumbadas con rostros hinchados y moreteados, la ropa hecha jirones y manchada de sangre, sentados en el suelo frío, pero aun así con sus brazos retenidos sobre de ellos.

Entre los rostros casi desfigurados por las cicatrices e hinchazón que tenían, además del cabello y barbas ahora crecidas y descuidas, y la poca iluminación, Miguel estaba seguro de que podría no haberlos reconocidos si se trataran de cualesquiera personas con las que se cruzó una o dos veces. El caso era que los tenía en su memoria aferrados, por el horror que le hicieron pasar en su momento, y no sólo a él, sino también a alguien a quién aprecia. Ya no veía en esos rostros la misma mirada, el mismo gesto, las sonrisas socarronas, pero aun así los recuerdos le aturdieron hasta dejarlo inmóvil, y cuando los ojos de Thomas se conectaron con los suyos, Miguel casi retrocede un par de pasos, a pesar de que no se trataba de la imagen de un hombre intimidante, a pesar de que parecía estar derrotado, jodido, encerrado y atado en una jaula como si fuera un animal.

Hubo una expresión mínima de asombro en el rostro de Thomas, quizá por lo cansado, tal vez por lo poco perceptible que era con la hinchazón de varios puntos en su cara, o tal vez porque al igual que Miguel, no se creía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—¿Q-qué es esto…? — de nuevo la voz le salió en un susurro, demasiado desorientado.

Habían pasado meses. Demasiados meses desde que los vio por última vez. Dejándole el peor recuerdo; el miedo, su mente quebrándose al punto de haber sido incapaz de pensar coherentemente, o de hablar, o de respirar, o de siquiera sostenerse en pie. Tan débil que no quería ni imaginarse lo que habría sucedido con él y con Nancy si Hiro no hubiera llegado a ayudarle.

_Hiro…_

No… ¿Desde ese momento estaba ocurriendo esto y por eso no los volvió a ver ni a saber nada de ellos? Hiro lo había hecho… _Fukitsu_ … Fukitsu y Baymax. Baymax había rescatado a Nancy en esa ocasión, fue lo que ella recuerda, lo que dijeron quienes vieron ese desastre. Hiro lo cuidó a él, lo dejó en su apartamento y cuando despertó no lo encontró.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí? — la voz ahora más ronca de Thomas se dejó escuchar, en un tono de precaución.

Miguel ni siquiera prestó real atención a lo que haya dicho el hombre, porque su mente seguía siendo un revoltijo justo ahora. Simplemente desvió la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza, queriendo negar todas las señales que apuntaban involucrarlo en lo más atroz que ni siquiera pudo contemplar.

Desde que abandonó su hogar estaba constantemente queriéndose preparar para enfrentar al temor, cuando aceptó estar con Hiro desechó ese sentimiento, pero este día, mientras conducía hasta ese punto, estaba volviéndose a preparar para lidiar con el miedo, pero nunca imaginó esto.

¿Qué se supone que tenga qué hacer ahora? ¿Huir? ¿Ayudarles? Pero ellos ni siquiera se lo estaban pidiendo. Thomas le seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido, Brent ni siquiera le retenía demasiado la mirada. De cualquier manera, de sólo mirarlo sentía el rencor subir por su pecho.

Comenzó a moverse como era común en él cada vez que la desesperación e incertidumbre le invadían. Caminó para acercarse sólo un poco más a las celdas, pero ahora en otro ángulo, como si estuviera frente a ambas. Distinguió un ruido, pero dando un vistazo rápido frente a él pudo darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos hombres jodidos lo provocó, además de que pareció venir desde su espalda.

Con un nuevo temor se volteó, enfrentándose con la oscuridad que rodeaba la bodega porque la escasa luz no alcanzaba a cubrir los rincones. Por reflejo se puso en una pose defensiva. Entonces descubrió porque los otros no le decían mucho, ni siquiera se animaron a pedir ayuda, pues una figura avanzó hasta él, saliendo del escondite que la oscuridad le había dado. Así estuvo de nuevo frente a frente con su novio…, o mejor dicho, con _Fukitsu_ , porque traía puesta la armadura, junto con el casco y la placa protectora completamente oscura que tapaba el rostro. Aunque ahora Miguel sabía de quién se trataba.

Sólo le costó unos momentos más entender que ese monstruo que todos señalaban, era la persona que amaba.

—¿…Por qué? — Miguel preguntó, con la voz un poco ahogada.

—Porque se lo merecen — Hiro respondió, alzando la placa protectora, mostrando su rostro.

—Tú no haces esto — volvió a negar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si así pudiera frenar todo el barullo de pensamientos.

Puso un par de pasos más de distancia entre él y Hiro, apartando su mirada, porque todo era más confuso mirando el rostro que había estado detrás de ese casco. Fikitsu mata de inmediato, y a las personas que cargan razones de peso para considerarlas mejor muertas, que infringen un mal a personas inocentes. ¿No se supone que era así? Miguel mismo lo había visto; había presenciado cómo el otro mataba a varios hombres con precisión luego de rescatar a sus víctimas, cómo lo había intentado ayudar cuando creyó que él estaba metido en el mismo conflicto, como Hiro disparó a un hombre frente a él aun sin traer la fachada de Fukitsu, como ese monstruo le había vuelto a librar de otro asaltante, como llegó cuando a él y a Erik les estaban dando una paliza, cuando Hiro lo defendió justo del par de personas que estaban hechas una mierda dentro de las celdas.

Pero este escenario pintaba algo muy diferente. _Esta vez es notorio que actúo con saña,_ recordó las palabras de Keyne cuando Miguel estuvo en el hospital por la puñalada que recibió. La vez que los habitantes y los medios de S.F. se sorprendieron por lo diferente que había sido la intervención de su _héroe,_ un demonio para otros. Una imagen grotesca, como la que ahora tenía enfrente. Thomas y Brent habían estado aquí por largos, demasiado meses, retenidos, mantenidos con vida sólo para seguir torturándolos. Sino cómo se explicaba el estado tan jodido de esos dos, todas sus heridas, tantas manchas de sangre por sus ropas, por el suelo, el olor de la misma penetrando por todo el lugar.

Una grotesca representación más que ahora presenciaba en primera fila…, o peor, donde parecía ser protagonista. 

—¿Qué se supone qué debería de haber hecho luego de lo que ellos te hicieron a ti? — Hiro le dijo, dando un paso más cerca, misma distancia que Miguel volvió a retroceder.

—¿Entonces hiciste esto sólo por mí? — una sensación de nausea subió por su garganta.

—No sólo a ti intentaron perjudicarte y utilizarte. Sé que estás consciente de eso luego de lo que le ocurrió a tu amiga. Con muchas otras personas más lo hicieron. Pude haberlos matado de forma simple por eso, pero se metieron contigo, y no se merecían haberles dado un final rápido.

—Sabes…, sabes lo que está diciendo, ¿no? — la voz de Thomas de nuevo se escuchó, llamando la atención de ambos a pesar de lo débil y ronca que se escuchaba. Miguel le miró, a pesar de la sensación desagradable que eso le producía, volver a enfrentarse a él — Quiere decir que esto es tu culpa.

—No… — Rivera murmuró.

—¡Cállate! — Hiro gritó hacia Thomas, quien soltó una dificultosa risa.

—¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Que tú eres el monstruo de San Fransokyo — el hombre continuó, mirando por un segundo a los ojos de Hiro, para luego volver su cansada vista hacia el músico —. Pero lo más ridículo, que al parecer están juntos. Miguel, sabía que había potencial en ti. Es una lástima que te hayas aliado del lado equivocado. Mira lo que provoc-

—¡Te dije que te callaras! — advirtió de nuevo Hamada, con un grito más demandante que retumbó por todo el lugar — Baymax — llamó.

Del pasillo que había dejado atrás Miguel, salió la figura más alta y mucho más robusta enfundada también en una armadura que ya había conocido. Los _ojos_ rojos brillantes resaltaron más a medida que se iba a cercando.

El menor tembló un poco, recordando que Hiro no estaba solo. Sin embargo el enorme robot no se inmutó por él, caminó hasta la parte trasera de la celda de Thomas, donde descansaba de manera incómoda la espalda de éste. Las manos del robot eran demasiado grandes para lograr meterse entre los barrotes, sin embargo, con unos cuantos dedos logró capturar gran parte de la cabellera crecida del otro hombre, jalándolo con violencia hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra la celda, reteniéndolo en una nueva posición aun más dolorosa.

—¡No se supone que tengas qué hacer esto, Hiro! — el músico le gritó.

—¿¡Entonces qué tengo qué hacer!? ¡Creí que lo entendías! — Hiro le devolvió los gritos — ¿Se supone que tengo que dejar que a unos les jodan la vida sin que los culpables pague por ello?

—¡No así! Yo…

—Lo que te querían hacer a ti, a tu amiga. Lo que lograron hacer con más personas — Hiro continuó, acercándose de nuevo a Miguel, quien ya no retrocedió — ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas despreciables que descubrí al tenerlos aquí y sacarles información? Brent, tu supuesto amigo que sólo quería ayudarte, que después se aprovechó de tu amiga e intentaba hacer lo mismo contigo, claro que tuvo más víctimas, ¿y adivina qué?, entre ellas estuvo su prima; su propia familia. ¿A quién la _vendió_? Ahí está — señaló a Thomas, sin dejar de mirar a Miguel, pero éste ya estaba mirando a ambos hombres encerrados.

Sus ojos iban de uno a otro. Aumentando el asco que sentía por ambos por la nueva información. El miedo que pudo haber mantenido por ellos a pesar del estado vulnerable en que ahora se encontraban, estaba transformándose en ira. Los recuerdos de su propia experiencia con ellos, el imaginarse lo que Nancy pudo pasar, lo que otros que fueron más afectados padecieron a causa de ellos.

—Seguro por tu mente pasó cómo es que podía vivir con la consciencia tranquila, ¿verdad? — Hiro le habló, esta vez más suave — Ahora yo me preguntó si sólo piensas olvidar lo que han hecho, y perdonar lo que justo a ti te hicieron. Porque es claro que yo no lo haré.

Miguel había continuado con su mirada hacia las celdas, principalmente en la que yacía Brent. El tipo estaba ahí, en la misma posición retenida desde que entró, evitando mirarles, con un gesto cansado, con su expresión como si quisiera esconderse de ellos. Ni siquiera se había defendido ante lo dicho por Hiro, no trataba de provocarles como Thomas. De alguna manera a Miguel le estaba resultando tan molesto mirarlo así, como si no fuera un asco, como si fuera una simple víctima. Lo había engañado antes, no lo haría más. ¿Por qué siquiera había querido sentir lástima cuando los encontró aquí?

Las puertas de las celdas se abrieron, y por impulso Rivera se acercó mucho más hasta adentrarse donde se encontraba Brent, con el pensamiento de que hay ocasiones en que la venganza puede ser tan válida como la justicia.

—¡Jodido bastardo! ¡Ella no se lo merecía! — recordando lo que padeció Nancy, Miguel le gritó a la figura sentada y atada de Brent.

Había estado apretando los puños intentando contener el impulso de golpear, pero le fue imposible. Un puño golpeó la cabeza de Brent. Siguió una patada que golpeó en las costillas. Un sonido de dolor ahogado se dejó escuchar, pero también demasiado cansado luego de la tortura que seguro había estado padeciendo durante meses. Eso no disminuyó la ira que ahora sentía Miguel, no con los recuerdos desagradables encima y por las cosas que ahora conocía de ese par.

Los golpes continuaron, siendo más fuertes y decididos a lastimar uno tras otro. Brent comenzó a escupir sangre, además de que había más gritos dolorosos, pero nada le hizo detenerse. Al menos hasta que una mano fría y pesada enfundada en la armadura se posó sobre su hombro, llamando su atención. Miguel cesó los golpes, alejándose también un paso de Brent, chocando contra en pecho de Hiro.

Estaba recobrando el aliento luego del momento acelerado, observando cómo el otro tipo hacía lo mismo, con la respiración más dificultosa, la sangre chorreando y la cabeza gacha.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no eres ningún santo, Miguel? — Thomas exclamó, todavía con dificultad, pero resistiéndose a rendirse por completo.

El aludido gruñó, volteándose y evadiendo a Hiro para ahora caminar hasta estar cerca de Thomas.

—Deja de hablar — Rivera le advirtió, casi con dientes apretados, agachándose lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedasen nivelados —. No me conoces, sólo crees que todos son tan mierda como tú.

Soltó un golpe más, pero ahora dirigido al hombre mayor. Un puño mucho más fuerte que provocó que los labios moreteados se reventaran por el impacto. Baymax deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre la cabeza de ese tipo, dejándolo en manos del músico.

La sangre manchó sus nudillos, pero eso no le inmutó para seguir con unos cuantos puñetazos más, para después incorporarse e intercalarlos con patadas igual de certeras pero más fuertes.

Thomas se había resistido a soltar sus exclamaciones de dolor, al menos al inicio, pues su cuerpo magullado no resistió mucho tiempo. El lugar se llenó de gruñidos, gritos y maldiciones que delataban todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Pronto la sangre no sólo manchaba los puños de Miguel, sino que también comenzó a haber salpicaduras de ésta por sus botas y ropa, ya que los golpes no cesaron, sin importarle el deterioro que había en el otro cuerpo. Cuerpo que había cedido poco a poco sus exclamaciones, y que ya no se movía con un vano intento de alejarse.

La cabeza del hombre también había caído rendida, al igual que Brent, sólo moviéndose como un saco de boxeo a cada golpe intenso de Miguel.

—Suficiente — murmuró Hiro, de nuevo a espaldas del músico, tomándole por los brazos para alejarle. Sólo que esta vez Rivera estaba queriendo resistirse — Miguel…

—¡Déjame! — pidió, todavía forcejeando con Hamada que le retenía. Sentía su rostro hirviendo por la molestia, en sus ojos las lágrimas acumulándose sin dejarlas salir. Todo por el coraje y dolor que le traían sus recuerdos que involucraban al hombre ahora sangrante delante de él, saberlo peor de lo que alguna vez creyó. ¿Cuánto mal había hecho? ¿A cuántos?

—No.

—¿Entonces para que me pediste que viniera? — volteó el rostro, lo que su cuerpo le permitía para poder mirar a Hiro — Sino es que era sólo para…

—No, Miguel — tomando ventaja de la fuerza que le proporcionaba el traje, Hamada arrastró sin problemas al menor fuera de la celda. Una vez así lo volteó para que ambos quedaran de frente, tomándole por los hombros —. Quería que tuvieras tu oportunidad de venganza, pero no te dejaré que continúes hasta el final. Cuando matas una vez, entonces matarás una segunda. Y cuando matas una segunda vez, entonces ya no puedes parar. Te amo, y seguiré protegiéndote incluso de eso.

Un par de lágrimas finalmente escurrieron de los ojos de Miguel, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—¿Siempre fuiste tú? — el menor preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—El que provocó el accidente donde murió mi hermano…, él no desapareció simplemente como te conté — confesó —. Yo me encargué de que pagara lo que hizo. Puedo decir que es el punto donde todo comenzó.

Aquel doloroso recuerdo en Hiro, el cuál le había compartido en más de una ocasión finalmente estaba completo con la verdad. Y en esa misma verdad seguía manteniéndose el dolor y lo difícil que fue para Hamada enfrentarse a esa pérdida.

Cada persona se enfrenta de manera diferente a sus desgracias; algunas sólo quieren superarlo y seguir adelante, otras buscan justicia, y hay quienes persiguen la venganza.

—Te prometí todo, y tú también lo querías. Así que es esto — Hiro intentó sonreírle, para quitar esa mueca todavía consternada del rostro de Miguel — No quería que te fueras, no quería que pensaras que te traicionaba o algo así cada que no pudieras encontrarme. Quiero que sepas que es verdad que estoy dispuesto a darte todo y a protegerte.

—Así que… cuando te escabulles en las madrugadas es por todo esto. Y lo que han pasado los últimos días, y desde que te conozco… — Miguel se llevó una mano a la frente —. El incidente en los puntos de drogas donde estaba mi molesto vecino. El tipo del callejón. Los tipos en el barrio de Keyne. El asaltante del minimarket. Ellos…

Hiro asintió a cada persona referida.

—Todos ellos intentaron o lograron hacerte daño, así que no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Dios, Hiro — exclamó, de nuevo aturdido — ¿Incluso Cowen? Él es sólo un hombre molesto pero que cumple con su trabajo como agente de la banda.

—No voy a esperar a que te hieran de una forma más grave para actuar — sentenció —. Thomas parecía ser sólo un hombre molesto, ¿no es cierto? Así que lo dejé ir. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Pero, Hiro…

—Si tanto te preocupa, aun no le hago nada. Lo tengo retenido en otro lugar. Puedo simplemente dejarlo ir — ofreció, no muy de acuerdo con la idea.

—¡Sí!

—Bien — suspiró con cansancio —. Pero a ellos los mato — señaló al par de tipos que estaban sangrando y respirando con dificultad en las celdas.

—Ellos no me importan — Miguel ni siquiera los voleó a ver esta vez —. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde estaba en acceso, y Hiro se lo permitió sin seguirle, así que _Baymax_ tampoco hizo ningún movimiento. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Miguel se había marchado, fue que ambos volvieron su atención al par de tipos.

—Hay que terminar con esto.

*

*

No había vuelto al apartamento. Miguel estuvo vagando unos minutos con el auto, hasta que finalmente se decidió a ir a un punto donde estaría tranquilo para no seguir sintiéndose aturdido.

La noche había caído hace un par de horas. La iglesia a la que solía acudir estaba cerrada, pero sus alrededores siempre se mantenían serenos. Así que estacionó el auto y había quedado sentado en una de las bancas de los jardines que rodeaban esa construcción.

Las farolas alumbraban, y él se entretuvo mirando la sombra que hacían sus pies, mientras pensaba qué hacer con el número telefónico que la dueña de Lucky Cat Café le había proporcionado ella misma. Un gesto de simpatía y posible construcción de una amistad que Miguel había logrado obtener al poner su fachada inocente y sumisa, hablándole de lo mucho que le recordaba a alguien, lo solo que él estaba. Utilizando su propia vulnerabilidad y la de la mujer que ahora sabía era provocada por la ausencia de un sobrino que había decidido dejarla atrás. Claro que ella no le habló de eso, pero Miguel lo conocía al unir las señales y las palabras que había compartido Hamada. Y él tal vez se había aprovechado demasiado de eso al hacerle creer a esa mujer que le recordaba a un familiar, para que ella viera en él también el recuerdo de su sobrino. “ _Aquí tienes, por si me necesitas para hablar. Te prepararé café”,_ le había dicho cuando le tendió su número telefónico. Amable, vulnerable, nostálgica.

No había sido necesario recurrir al nombre de esa mujer que ahora conocía, tal vez no sería necesario tampoco más tarde. Hiro seguía dispuesto a hacer todo por él, no a perjudicarle. Mantendría en silencio el conocimiento de cómo estaban relacionados esos dos; Hiro y Cass, la dueña de la cafetería Lucky Cat. Así que sacó de su bolsillo el papelito donde tenía anotado aquel número, le dio un último vistazo, comprobando si es se lo había memorizado. Después lo rompió en trozos muy pequeños, y caminó hasta arrojar la basura al cesto que estaba más cerca de él.

Volvió a su asiento y disfrutó del viento fresco que surgía en la noche. Minutos después escuchó unos pasos calmados que se acercaban cada vez más a él, pero no se inmutó. Mucho menos cuando aquella persona estuvo frente a él, y con la mirada gacha que mantenía pudo distinguir los pies ajenos, portando unos zapatos que le eran familiares.

—No estás corriendo, pero aun así no puedo asegurar que no me odies — la voz de Hiro se dejó escuchar. Miguel alzó la vista — Entonces dime, ¿lo haces?

—No te odio — le aseguró, mirando la figura de Hiro ahora sin la armadura, simplemente con su ropa común, luciendo como una persona más —. En realidad, sigo amándote igual.

—¿Y eso te mortifica? ¿Por eso viniste aquí? Tal vez a pedir perdón en mi nombre — miró rápidamente la iglesia a su espalda.

—No — Miguel suspiró —. Te amo por todo lo que eres, no a pesar de lo que hagas. Antes te compartí mi juicio respecto a _Fukitsu_ , eso no cambia. Y si por alguien estaba pidiendo el perdón, no era por ti, sino por los que te atacan. Son ciegos, cínicos, descorazonados, indiferentes, incapaces de enfrentarse al verdadero mal. Sé que no tienen perdón, pero muchos años yo fui igual a ellos. Afortunadamente el tiempo y experiencias hicieron que cambiara mi punto de vista acerca de muchas cosas. No se puede conseguir el paraíso sin sacrificios, ¿no es así?

—Si dejaran de señalarme como si yo fuera el absoluto mal de sus vidas definitivamente sería un milagro, el primer milagro que tu Dios haría — Hiro se sentó a su lado —. Pero eso no pasará, porque yo no voy a pedírselo, y porque esas cosas no suceden.

—Sé que cuesta trabajo creer en algo así. De hecho, muchos de sus argumentos de divinidad sé que no son como lo dicen. Pero un Dios…, me gusta creer en ello, fue un refugio para mí cuando no tenía nada. Un tiempo estuve perdiendo la fe, seguro de que Dios me despreciaba por todo lo que me sucedía. Después te conocí — volteó el rostro para mirar a Hiro, con una suave sonrisa —. Puedes creerlo o no, pero lo que yo creo es que llegaste a mi vida porque Dios me ama.

Hamada suavizó su expresión. Llevó una de sus manos a acariciar sutilmente la mejilla de Miguel, para después acercarse y dejarle un casto beso, pero que duró unos segundos más. Para después separarse sólo un poco, ambos mirándose así de cerca, sonriéndose con cariño.

Hasta que Miguel soltó una risa pequeña.

—¿Tienes sangre seca en el cabello? — el músico le dijo, tomando uno de los mechones que tapaban la frente de Hamada.

—Tal vez — Hiro se encogió de hombros —. Olvidé cerrar el casco cuando me deshacía de _ellos_.

—Yo tengo un poco de su sangre todavía en las botas — negó levemente con la cabeza, manteniendo su sonrisa — ¿Sabes? Fue sorpresivo, y sentí algo de miedo al descubrirte dueño de esa armadura, supongo que no puedo negarlo. Tú me viste. Pero fue eso, víctima de la sorpresa, y del día jodido que estaba teniendo, y además creyendo que no me querías como asegurabas. Estaba siendo un tarado.

—No eres eso. Lamento haberte hecho dudar — volvió a dejarle un rápido beso — ¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí, conociendo la verdad, sí, lo estoy — asintió, pegando un momento su frente con la de su novio —Ver morir a alguien tal vez sea lo que me provoca miedo, pero no la muerte. No me preocupa ni me pesa que estén muertos.

—Olvidaba tu relación amistosa con los muertos — comentó Hiro, sonriendo ladinamente, recordando la herencia cultural de Miguel respecto a eso.  

—Tal vez no con todos, no con los que hicieron un mal — suspiró —. Me consta que no hay un infierno como popularmente lo han pintado, pero a veces me gustaría que lo hubiera, para que toda esa gente despreciable como la que tú te encargas de eliminar, pueda seguir cumpliendo una condena eterna ahí.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo hay?

—Tú sabes que no lo hay, no crees en eso Hiro.

—Pero tú _crees_. ¿Por qué no en ese infierno?

—Tú lo dijiste — Miguel se recargo en el respaldo de la banca —. Tengo cierta relación amistosa con los muertos. _Conozco_ algunas cosas.

—¿Y me las contarás?

—Pienso que ambos todavía tenemos mucho por hablar, ¿no?

Con la revelación de Hiro quedaban cosas pendientes por saber, cosas que le ocultó cuando se suponía que se habían contado todo. Así que Hiro le asintió, aceptando que hablarían de lo que quedaba pendiente. Pero esta noche tal vez no, ya habían enfrentando lo peor, al menos lo más relevante.

Lo que Miguel quería hacer el resto de la noche, de ser posible, era estar junto a Hiro, abrazarle, sentirlo más cerca que antes, sentir la seguridad que le daba saberse amado por completo. Amado hasta el punto de la locura…

¿Será que Hiro ya traía esa locura arrastrando? ¿O era culpa de Miguel? ¿Podría ser que esa locura fuera contagiosa? ¿O era verdad que entre locos se reconocen?

Se recargó un momento en el hombro de Hiro, ambos todavía sentados en aquella banca, en la calle, con las farolas iluminándolos, todo quieto a su alrededor. Hamada entrelazó sus manos y el menor sonrió.

Miguel no había mentido, seguía amando a Hiro por todo lo que el chico era. Por muchos actos que algunos consideraban deplorables o malévolos, y otros más opinaban que eran justos, sigue siendo Hiro. El mismo Hiro que ama, quien entre tantos actos también ha realizado cosas bondadosas para él, quien le prometió cuidarlo, quien asegura amarlo completamente.

Hiro sólo está acostumbrado a perseguir y deshacerse de las personas que hacen daño a otros que no lo merecen. Para Miguel, Hamada era completamente inocente, y eran las otras personas las que hacían cosas aborrecibles.

Y por eso no cambia su amor hacia él ahora que sabe la verdad. Amaba a Hiro así, tal cual. Le gustaba lo inteligente, capaz para todo e increíble que era, lo entregado que estaba demostrando ser en cuanto al amor. Así como también le gustaba lo roto, inestable y dañado que está.

Después de todo Miguel ya ni siquiera podía asegurar que él mismo era una persona del todo cuerda y sensata. Es posible que esté también roto y dañado, y Hiro lo quiere por eso. Entonces para él eso está bien. Es perfecto, porque se siente feliz y amado, y tal vez menos roto y más completo. 

 

 

 


	24. Fantasmas del pasado

“El amor es así, urgente y demandante y arrasa con todas nuestras virtudes”. (Kate Morton)

Las prendas salpicadas de sangre habían sido descartadas, la ropa que se había salvado estaba en la lavadora. El té se estaba preparando en la cocina con la supervisión de uno de los robots. Un limpio y fresco juego de sábanas había reemplazado el anterior en la cama para recibirles cómodamente al salir de tomar un baño que compartieron.

Mientras se cambiaban en la habitación, Hiro notó tirado en un rincón el teléfono celular de Miguel. Se acercó a levantarlo, y con una mirada interrogante volteó hacia el moreno cuando tuvo el aparato en la mano. Rivera sólo se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba secando su cabello.

—Entré en un momento de desesperación y lo arrojé — explicó con simpleza —. El reloj quedó en tu _otro_ laboratorio.

—Lo siento — Hiro suspiró.

—Ya no importa — Miguel le miró de forma suave —, porque ya no me dejarás solo de esa forma, ¿verdad?

—Ya no te dejaré — aseguró, haciendo sonreír a Miguel.

—¿Se dañó? — el músico se acercó, tomando el celular de manos de Hiro.

Y en ese momento, como si fuera una respuesta a su cuestionamiento, el móvil comenzó a vibrar, iluminándose la pantalla al anunciar una llamada entrante. Ambos miraron el nombre que reflejaba la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los compañeros de banda del menor, quien miró con sospecha a su novio.

—Liberé a Cowen como querías — sentenció Hamada, ante la mirada de su pareja —. Lo hice antes de ir a buscarte.

—De acuerdo — Miguel asintió, y seguidamente respondió la llamada.

El mayor le dio privacidad de atender la llamada, y como ya estaba vestido con un conjunto cómodo y simple de una playera de manga larga y pantalones de algodón, salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta la cocina, para asegurarse de que el té estuviese listo. Lo sirvió en dos tazas y las llevó hasta el living colocándolas en la mesita de centro.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás, esperando a Miguel mientras miraba hacia el ventanal del living, mostrando parte de la ciudad siempre iluminada y bulliciosa. Dio un profundo respiro sintiéndose aun aliviado de que Rivera continuara junto a él, de que no haya huido o pareciera temerle. Él le había prometido _todo,_ el músico le había pedido lo mismo, además de compartirle su criterio respecto a _Fukitsu_ por lo que había decidido entonces contarle todo y darle todo. Esperando que no sucediera lo peor.   

Pronto escuchó los pasos aproximarse, así que volteó. Miguel se acercaba, vistiendo solamente la bata de satín azul marino que recientemente se había comprado, y sosteniendo aun el teléfono en una mano, aunque ya no venía hablando.

—Me dijeron que Cowen está en el hospital — Miguel habló, colocándose frente a él —. Hiro, ¿qué le hiciste? — le cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

El mayor trato de no distraerse ante la vista que tenía de las piernas de Miguel justo frente a él al estar sentado y el otro de pie, además de que aquella bata dejaba al descubierto demasiada piel, de cualquier modo, la tela que cubría se pegaba demasiado atractivo a las demás curvas y formas del cuerpo de su novio. Pero sólo alzando un poco más la vista se topaba con el rostro de Miguel, y su expresión levemente severa, así que volvió su atención a las palabras que le había dicho, pues era notorio que demandaba una respuesta sin vacilaciones.

—Lo golpeé. Sólo un poco — Hamada respondió, sonriendo ladinamente —. Fue grosero y molesto contigo, no lo iba dejar ir así sin más. No fue grave, sólo que es un llorón, en serio. No pongas esa cara molesta, vamos.

—¿No fue grave?

—No lo fue — volvió a asegurar, pero Miguel le estaba mirado con duda, así que suspiró —. Créeme. Puedes preguntarle a Baymax, después de todo él evalúa la salud de todos.

—¿… Baymax? — ahora se notaba algo confundido.

— _B_ , ven aquí — Hiro llamó, elevando un poco la voz.

Sólo un corto momento y la figura blanca y rechoncha del robot se encontraba caminando hasta posarse cerca de ellos, casi a un costado del músico, quien le miraba perplejo.

—¿En qué puedo asistirlos? — preguntó el robot, ladeando su cabeza.

—Responde. ¿El estado de Cowen era crítico? — Hamada se dirigió a _B_.

—No se encontraba en estado crítico. Presentaba una pequeña lesión en la rodilla y leves golpes que no provocaron heridas graves — explicó el robot —. Además de sufrir conmoción por los sucesos.

—Pero vivirá — concluyó el mayor —. Créenos, él también estaba ahí.

—… — Miguel continuaba con sus ojos fijos en el robot — ¿B también estaba ahí dices?

— _B_ es _Baymax,_ Miguel.

El moreno volteó a mirarle con sus párpados bien abiertos.

—¿Qué? No. Pero… _B_ es adorable, y amable. ¡Míralo! Parece un malvavisco enorme y esponjoso — Rivera señaló, acercándose a abrazar efusivamente a Baymax, quien correspondió al abrazo dándole palmaditas con sus acolchonadas manos —. Y _Baymax_ es más grande, con ojos rojos, y tiene esa forma dura y da miedo.

—Su traje lo hace ver así, pero son el mismo — Hiro sonrió ante el puchero que Miguel le estaba dado a Baymax, por lo que pareciera que el robot quería consolarle manteniendo al abrazo que compartían —. El mismo malvavisco adorable, pero protegido con una armadura. De una u otra forma, él seguirá cuidándote.

—Tu cuidado es mi prioridad — dijo Baymax, dándole al menor un par de suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

—No, tú tienes que cuidar a Hiro — le reprochó.

—A ambos — aclaró Hiro —. Baymax, retírate.

El abrazo que mantenían el robot y Miguel se deshizo. El moreno le dejó ir y después se volvió hacia el mayor, quien dio un par de palmaditas al lugar junto a él en el sofá, invitándolo a sentarse.

—Así que, ¿desde los 14 años comenzaste con esto? — Miguel le preguntó, dejándose caer en el sofá para quedar sentado a un lado de Hamada — ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo? Es decir, sé que eres un genio, pero también eras sólo un niño.

—Toma — Hiro le tendió la taza de té que había hecho para él —. No comencé solo. Mi hermano estudiaba en el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo, y me había animado a entrar, así que tuve que presentar un proyecto; los _microbots_. Él y sus amigos estuvieron apoyándome. El día de la presentación, cuando ésta termino, ocurrió el incendio. El profesor Robert Callaghan lo provocó para obtener mis _microbots_.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué lo quería tanto que hizo tal cosa?

—Son unos robots diminutos, mandados por un neurotransmisor. Lo que piense ellos lo harán, se unen entre sí para formar alguna estructura, o hacer algunas tareas más — explicó Hiro — ¿Quieres ver?

—Sí — el músico asintió con entusiasmo.

Dejando las tazas de nuevo a un lado, ambos se pusieron en pie. Miguel siguió a Hiro, llegando hasta el laboratorio que hasta antes de ese día había sido restringido para el menor. Dentro, Hiro tomó el casco que reposaba sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—Adapté un neurotransmisor en cada uno de los trajes que uso — habló, antes de colocarse el casco — No tengo muchos _microbots_ aquí, pero serán suficientes para mostrarte.

El otro asintió, esperando. Hamada terminó de colocarse el casco adecuadamente y no tardó mucho en escucharse un leve ruidito de que algo comenzaba a moverse en aquel espacio. Miguel volteó por el lugar, viendo cómo un contenedor se movía y luego caía al suelo, dejando caer _algo_ que parecía arrastrarse hasta ellos.

Le resultó familiar aquel ruido que hacían, la forma en que se movían, cómo se veían. Lo recordó a los pocos segundos; habían sido las mismas cosas que arrastraron fuera del minimarket al asaltante de aquella ocasión en que se encontraba trabajando. Recuerda haber visto a _Fukitsu_ en ese momento. Ahora todo tenía más forma.

Algunos de los microbots se acercaron más a él, a su rostro, pero no le intimidó, estaba más curioso ahora. Entonces aquellas cosas se unieron para tomar la forma de una mano, y ésta le sostuvo la barbilla. Sonrió. Era un tacto frío, y se sentía la estructura dura, pero no le estaba haciendo daño en absoluto, sin embargo, sabía que podían hacer daño si así se les indicaba.

Miró a Hiro, aún sonriendo mientras aquella mano falsa sostenía con delicadeza su barbilla. Pronto los microbots se deslizaron más abajo, como en una caricia suave por su cuello, su pecho, el vientre, su cadera y apenas un poco de su muslo antes de retirarse por completo.

—¿Quieres intentar? — Hiro le ofreció, a la vez que se quitaba el casco y los microbots caían.

—¿Puedo?

El genio le asintió, acercándose a él y colocándole él mismo el casco, alzando la placa frontal para poder ver la expresión de Rivera.

—Piensa en algo que quieras que hagan.

—De acuerdo.

Los microbots comenzaron a moverse, juntándose en el suelo más cerca de Miguel, después parecieron estarse acoplando para formar algo, hasta que una figura de corazón quedó a un costado del músico, quién río por ver cómo había logrado hacer aquello. Hiro le sonrió. Luego la figura cambió a formar una guitarra. Después se amontonaron de nuevo en el suelo, pero sólo para que una parte de ellos se concentraran en los pies de Miguel, levantándolo como si le pusieran una plataforma.

—Ahora soy más alto que tú — comentó Rivera con gracia, intentando dar unos pasos con su nuevo calzado de _microbots_ —. Oh, hombre, tengo que aprender a caminar con tacones altos.

—Eso es más alto que cualquier tacón — señaló Hiro, sonriendo ladinamente —. De cualquier modo, puedes ordenar que ellos te lleven, para que tengas la confianza de que no caerás.

—Tal vez luego lo intente.

Los microbots le dejaron de nuevo seguro con los pies tocando el piso, así que Miguel se quitó el casco, entregándoselo de nueva cuenta a su novio, quien se lo colocó simplemente para poder llevar todos los microbots de nuevo a su contenedor. Después de eso volvió a quedar sobre la mesa.

—¿Ese Callaghan tomó tus microbots? — Miguel preguntó, para continuar con la charla.

—Sí. Creí que habían sido destruidos por el incendio, pero no fue así, lo resistieron, él se protegió con ellos — contó Hiro —. Tadashi, mi hermano, al saber que Callaghan estaba aun dentro del edificio quiso entrar a rescatarlo. Pero entonces todo se salió de control, hubo una explosión a causa de ello. Y Tadashi murió ahí. Creímos que Callaghan también había muerto…

Continuó contando lo que pasó después. Algunas cosas que ya había dicho a Miguel anteriormente, pero otras apenas reveladas para él. Descubrir que _alguien_ estaba fabricando más de sus microbots, y que cuando ese _alguien_ lo descubrió husmeando en su escondite intentó matarle a él y a los amigos de su hermano que después aparecieron buscándole. Cómo se dieron cuenta que el incendio no fue un accidente. El deseo de atrapar al culpable de la muerte de Tadashi. Así la creación de los trajes, el aliarse con aquellos otros chicos, involucrar a Baymax en ello. Lo que fue el descubrimiento del verdadero culpable del incendio; Callaghan, quién no sentía el mínimo remordimiento por lo que le sucedió a Tadashi. La ira de Hiro. Los amigos de su hermano intentando detenerle.

—¿Por qué _ellos_ defenderían a Callaghan? — Miguel preguntó, confundido y algo ofendido — Él mató a tu hermano, intentó matarlos a ustedes, robó tu invento seguro para hacer algo peor, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no detenerlo _por completo_?

—Su sentido de justicia es diferente — Hiro respondió, con un suspiro pesado —. Es… débil.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Los engañé — prosiguió —. Luego de la disputa por haber querido destruir a Callaghan, les hice creer que estaba de su lado de nuevo. Todavía necesitaba su ayuda, así que no me quedó más opción. Lo enfrentamos de nuevo cuando él ya tenía acorralado a Krei.

—¿Por qué quería destruir a Krei?

—Krei fue responsable de un proyecto en el que la hija de Callaghan participó. Se trataba de un portal de transportación. Pareciera cosa de ciencia ficción, pero él y su equipo lograron _avances_ , sin embargo no los suficientes, pero como es costumbre de Krei, anticipó todo. Presento el proyecto aun cuando conservaba irregularidades. La hija de Callaghan era quién haría la demostración de la funcionalidad del portal. El proyecto falló. Ella quedó atrapada.

—¿Un portal de transportación? ¿Teletransportación? — Miguel preguntó, algo asombrado. Hiro le asintió — ¿Cómo el transporte instantáneo de la materia a través del espacio?

—Exactamente eso — volvió a asentir, mirando fijamente a Miguel con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué? He leído artículos de eso, ¿sabes? — Miguel alegó, algo ofendido por la mirada cuestionadora — Así que la hija del bastardo ese quedó atrapada en el portal del otro bastardo. Por lo que supongo, buscaba venganza y para eso ocupó tus _microbots_. Pero, ¿tanto por un solo sujeto?

—No quería deshacerse sólo de Krei, sino de todo lo que éste había creado — prosiguió —. Fabricó incluso muchos más microbots, reparó una parte del portal, y con ayuda de los nano-bots lo llevó hasta Krei Tech. El portal comenzó a absorber el edificio. Los amigos de Tadashi y yo peleamos contra Callaghan, intentando detener el portal. O bueno, eso es el que era el principal objetivo de los otros. Yo quería llegar a ese sujeto. Debilitamos a los microbots para que fueran absorbidos por el portal, entonces este cayo porque no había suficientes para sostenerle. Pude quitarle el neurotransmisor a Callaghan, pero el portal se estaba volviendo cada vez más inestable. Los chicos comenzaron a refugiarse, llevándose a Krei con ellos. Y Baymax y yo nos hicimos cargo de Callaghan.

—Ocupaste e portal para ello — comprendió.

—Sí — reconoció —. Lo arrojamos ahí antes de que terminara de colapsar. Cuando el desastre pasó, los otros creyeron que había sido un accidente el que Callaghan cayera dentro del portal. Nunca los contradije. Después de eso los evité. Y pasó lo que ya te he contado; volví a las peleas robóticas, comencé a trabajar para Krei y otros empresarios, y me fui de casa. Los otros chicos continuaron un tiempo intentando ser _héroes_ , después yo también tomé mi lugar, aun evitándolos. Seguíamos en desacuerdo en cuanto a nuestra forma de proteger la ciudad, pero no podía mantenerme fuera mientras las mafias crecían y no dejaban de aparecer locos queriendo arruinar a todos; Momakase, Badgal, Deadline, The Fujitas, Obake, incluso los ridículos como Baron Von Steamer y Globby, y demás idiotas.

—Me han contado de ellos — Miguel recordó —. Entonces, los amigos de tu hermano, ¿saben quién eres?

—Sí. Con el tiempo supe que sospecharon que me había deshecho de Callaghan intencionalmente. Después, cuando salí de nuevo con el traje y con Baymax, tuvimos algunos enfrentamientos.

—¿Les hiciste algo?

—No. Eran amigos de Tadashi, se apreciaban entre sí, mi tía también les tomó afecto, y ellos a ella, así que también han mantenido su boca cerrada para no causarle más angustias. Dejaron su intento de ser héroes, me dejaron hacer el trabajo cuando vieron que no podían hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—¿Son de fiar? — Rivera preguntó, notándose preocupado.

—Saben que si dicen algo dejaré de tenerles consideraciones.

—¿Alguien más sabe, además de ellos y de mí?

—Sí — confesó.

—¿Quién?

—Su nombre es Karmi.

—¿Ella es…? — preguntó, curioso y preocupado a la vez.

—Una bióloga reconocida. Nos conocimos hace algunos años de forma ridícula. Actualmente no reside en San Fransokyo — explicó con simpleza.

—¿Tú y ella…? Ya sabes… ¿fueron _cercanos_?

—¡Agh, no! — respondió de inmediato, con una mueca desagradable. Le provocó una leve sonrisa en Miguel —. Sólo…, ella es considera una prodigio igual que yo. Nos presentaron en un evento cuando aún éramos niños. Luego, años después, cuando aún éramos unos adolescentes, ella ocupó sus malditas artimañas de niña genio para dar conmigo, o bueno, con _Fukitsu._ En cuanto a justicia, ella me apoyaba, pero también estaba un poco obsesionada con mi alter ego, así que hizo de todo para averiguar quién era. Al ver que sólo era yo, dejó a un lado su estúpida obsesión, pero continuaba apoyando lo que hacía. Llegamos a un acuerdo, y una clase de amistad, así que no la maté. Fue útil para algunas cosas. No mantenemos un lazo, pero sabemos contactarnos si obtiene alguna información que pudiera interesarme, o si necesito algún favor de ella, ya que tiene una buena posición y reputación.

—¿Entonces ella está bien? ¿Es seguro?

—Lo es — Hiro se acercó a abrazarle suavemente —. No te preocupes por ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Confío en ti, pero — Miguel apretó más el agarre del abrazo — tampoco podré dejar de preocuparme. Te enfrentas todos los días a diversos peligros.

—Puedo con ello, y si llega a ser demasiado, tengo a Baymax conmigo — le aseguró, dándole unas cuantas caricias suaves en el cabello para tranquilizarle — ¿Quieres ir a la cama?

—Sólo si te quedas conmigo. ¿Puedes suspender eso del héroe al menos una noche? Ya hiciste mucho.

—Entonces vamos los dos a la cama — Hiro comenzó a conducirlos fuera del laboratorio, rumbo al dormitorio—. Fue un día pesado (lo siento por eso), y mañana tienes un gran día, ¿no es así? Es tu entrevista con aquella revista. Así que necesitas descansar.

—Pero aun quiero saber más — reprochó.

—Después continuaremos hablando.

Al entrar a la habitación continuaron caminando hasta caer en la cama. Acomodándose lo suficiente, Miguel volvió a abrazarle, pegándose al pecho de Hiro, mientras sentía cómo iniciaban unas suaves caricias por su espalda. Podía escuchar el latir tranquilo en el pecho de Hamada, su acompasada respiración, la calidez que venía de su cuerpo. Se unió también a recorrer con sus manos parte de la espalda del mayor; un toque delicado en círculos con la punta de sus dedos.

Su pulgar rozó un pedacito de piel que la camiseta había dejado al descubierto quizá al dejarse caer en la cama, así que Miguel lo aprovechó y metió una de sus manos bajo la prenda para sentir directamente la piel cálida de Hamada. No tardó en rozar una de las tantas cicatrices que Hiro tenía por la espalda. Así que apretó el abrazo un poco más, cerrando los párpados por un momento, recordando cómo había más de aquellas marcas por el cuerpo de su novio. Estando ahora consiente de que todas esas cicatrices no habían sido obtenidas a consecuencia de frecuentar los callejones, o la fama de peleador de Hiro, o _accidentes_. Eran el resultado de haber peleado por una ciudad que ni siquiera se lo agradecía.

—¿Miguel? — Hiro le llamó, en un tono suave. Probablemente lo había sentido comenzar a temblar — ¿Qué tienes?

—No dejo de pensar en todo lo que has tenido que pasar — confesó, aun aferrado a él —. El daño que te han hecho, ¿y todo ese sacrificio ha valido la pena? ¿No te arrepientes?

—No, ¿de qué serviría arrepentirme? — Hiro suspiro — Fue difícil al inicio, era un niño demasiado imprudente. Claro que habría consecuencias escandalosas. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a hacer mejor mi trabajo. Todas estas son viejas cicatrices. Ahora las cosas son más tranquilas, nada comparado a lo que tuve que enfrentar en mis primeros años, porque me deshice de lo peor. Así que sí, ha valido la pena.

—Eres un héroe. Perdiste lo que más querías, estuviste hundido, pero resucitaste más poderoso — Miguel se removió un poco, para poder aflojar el abrazo y ahora llevar sus manos al rostro del otro —. Eres absolutamente impresionante. Me alegra haber podido encontrarnos y estar a tu lado.

—A mí igual me alegra — Hiro le respondió, casi en un susurro al estar tan cerca.

Dicha cercanía fue aún más acortada cuando Miguel se inclinó para juntar sus labios en un casto beso demasiado suave. Con un suspiro se separaron, pero apenas lo suficiente para decidirse a cerrar los párpados y dejar otros besos igual de pequeños y suaves, unas tras otro en los labios ajenos.

—A veces pienso que debería perdonar a Liam por los problemas en que me metió, después de todo gracias a él decidí venir a San Fransokyo — Rivera murmuró — ¿Debería contactarlo? ¿Tal vez enviarle algo como agradecimiento? — comentó con gracia.

—Uh — Hiro frenó sus pequeños besos —. Aunque quisieras hacerlo en verdad, no será posible.

—¿Por qué? — el músico le miró curioso por un segundo, pero después su expresión cambió cuando abrió más los párpados —. No me digas que… Hiro, ¿qué _hiciste_?

—No te enojes — primero pidió —, pero yo tuve que matarlo.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Miguel procesando la nueva confesión que acaba de escuchar. Hiro aguardando a que el músico no se molestara. Un momento que podría volver a traer algo de la tensión que se sintió hace apenas algunas horas, pero no estaba siendo así, sin embargo, Miguel tampoco parecía reaccionar. Hasta momentos después…

—No puede ser — exclamó Miguel, recargando de nuevo su frente en el pecho de Hamada. Pero no se oía incrédulo, tampoco angustiado, fue más curioso. Y un segundo después su cuerpo tembló, pero debido a una pequeña risa que lo invadió —. Es la forma más extraña en la que pudiste romper el ambiente.

—Lo maté porque te amo. ¿Qué tal dicho así? ¿Ambiente restaurado? — Hiro añadió, pero sólo se ganó un leve golpe en el hombro mientras Miguel le miraba junto con una ladina sonrisa.

—No, no se restauró, porque ahora vuelvo a tener preguntas para ti.

—Tienes que dormir — insistió Hamada.

—Será rápido — Miguel hizo un leve mohín —. Primero, ¿en qué momento hiciste eso si Liam no vivía ya aquí?

—Cuando te dije que iba a viajar por un asunto del trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo — Miguel rodó los ojos y después negó —. Segunda pregunta: ¿En serio fue sólo por mí? Porque ahora que recuerdo, Liam me dijo que había dejado San Fransokyo porque temía de Fukitsu, pero no entraba directamente en la clase de personas que tú eliminas.

—Al principio fue sólo por ti, sí — Hiro reconoció —. Anteriormente, cuando habías hablado de él no tenía idea de que fuera _ese_ Liam, sólo hasta que mencionaste que él vivió aquí. Así que fui a Lubbok, a la zona que dijiste, recordaba el nombre del club en que trabajaste junto con él. Esperaba encontrarlo, y sino sacar información de él. Pero lo vi, y lo reconocí. Así que fue por ti, y por el asunto pendiente que ya teníamos.

—¿Qué hizo él aquí?

—También era un traficante, uno insignificante — contó —. Sólo que después se dedicó a enganchar a chicos muy jóvenes, niños, para que consumieran drogas, claro, comprándole a él. Tardé en darme cuenta porque sí, no era el tipo de sujetos a los que les prestaba atención. Fue un error grave. Dos niños murieron a causa de lo que él les vendió. Liam estaba asociado con un par de sujetos, me encargué de ellos, pero Liam huyó.

—Ese bastardo, siempre queriendo sus malditas ganancias a costa de lo que sea — Miguel maldijo.

—Sí, es una basura — concordó —. Afortunadamente tú sobreviviste a él.

Ahora fue Hiro quién se inclinó a besarle castamente, Rivera correspondiendo inmediatamente de la misma forma dulce.

—Tengo más preguntas.

—Miguel, duerme un poco, ¿sí? — Hiro suspiró cansado — Prometo que mañana responderé todo lo demás.

—De acuerdo, papi — murmuró juguetón sólo para escuchar el leve gruñido de Hiro. 

Se acomodó para dormir, aun abrazando al otro, y entonces cerró los párpados, dispuesto a arrullarse con el latir tranquilo del corazón de Hamada.

*

*

Al día siguiente Hiro fue el primero en despertar, alistándose para ir a Krei Tech. Aun cuando se salió, Miguel seguía dormido, apenas capaz de murmurarle algo estando adormilado cuando el mayor se acercó a dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de él.

Pocos momentos después, Rivera despertó, también alistándose para cumplir con el compromiso que tenía ese día. Estaba entusiasmado por la entrevista que tendría para la revista, pero mientras iba en camino en el auto de su novio, se recordó que también tendría que actuar un tanto preocupado y afligido por la _situación_ de Cowen.

Cuando llegó al estudio, aun en el estacionamiento se miró en el espejo retrovisor asegurándose de no estar tan sonriente. Tendría que lucir amable, pero preocupado a la vez, lo cual le estaba resultando difícil adoptar la expresión correcta porque estaba contento y Cowen no le preocupaba mucho porque sabía que estaba relativamente bien.

Hasta que pudo desvanecer un poco su sonrisa, tomó su bolso y el porta-traje donde llevaba el atuendo que usaría para las fotos que les tomarían, y entonces salió del auto todavía con calma. Aún estaba con tiempo.

En el ascensor se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de banda, así que en seguida preguntó _preocupado_ por lo que le había sucedido a Cowen. Así fue más fácil llegar con una expresión de consternación cuando se reunieron con los demás.

*

Hiro también salió primero del trabajo, así que fue a recoger a Miguel hasta el punto donde éste se encontraba. Le dejaron pasar cuando confirmaron que Rivera le esperaba dentro.

La entrevista y la sesión fotográfica habían terminado, podía notar que ahora se encontraban simplemente en una charla informal. Miguel hablaba y permanecía en un gesto preocupado, al igual que los otros, así que supuso que seguían hablando de lo ocurrido con el agente de la banda.

Observó siendo discreto, manteniéndose prudentemente alejado para darles privacidad ante tal tema _delicado_. Confirmó lo real que se notaba el gesto afligido de su novio, incluso sus ademanes más suaves, su forma de pararse, el tono de su voz un tanto apagado.

Miguel solía pulir con dedicación las melodías que componía, las letras que escribía, la voz cuando interpretaba las canciones, su imagen, y por supuesto hacía lo mismo con sus máscaras. Fue más reconocible cuando se alejó del grupo y caminó hasta él, aun en un gesto casi desconsolado, manteniendo la fachada que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Hola, amor — el moreno le saludó, dándole un pequeño beso.

Uniéndose a dicha fachada, Hiro le miró un tanto mortificado, dejándole una caricia consoladora en la espalda. También saludó rápidamente a los demás músicos, animándose a hacer el comentario de que había sido una pena lo que le pasó a Cowen. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Y antes de que la charla siguiera por el mismo rumbo repetitivo, Miguel les dijo que ellos ya tenían que irse.

Se despidieron y salieron del salón rumbo al estacionamiento, teniendo que tomar el ascensor. Estando solos en ese pequeño espacio, Miguel se volteó hacia él apenas se cerraron las puertas. Compartieron un beso más largo y profundo.

—Te extrañé todo el día — comentó el músico cuando se separaron del beso —. Ya me tenían harto hablando siempre de Cowen en los momentos libres — confesó, más en un murmuro que Hiro apenas escuchó al estar pegados uno al otro.

—Lamento eso.

—Al menos en la entrevista no se tocó ese tema, y en las fotografías todo marchó bien — sonrió —. Usé esto — dijo, alejándose un poco para que Hiro obtuviera un vistazo de su atuendo.

Traía un traje marrón claro, perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo porque fue ajustado a sus medidas, combinado con una camisa negra, un cinturón del mismo color, y unas botas también negras con un pequeño tacón cuadrado; lo que explicaba por qué Miguel se veía más alto, además de que ayudaban a que su trasero se notara más respingado. Y como un accesorio extra, pero que no había sido para la sesión de fotos, sino que Miguel ahí cargaba sus cosas, llevaba un bolso dorado.

Hiro había querido decirle desde el primer momento en que lo vio que lucía _muy_ bien ese traje, pero el momento no había sido el apropiado.

—Definitivamente me encanta cómo te ves en ese traje — confesó, sonriéndole.

—Lo sé, quedó genial, ¿cierto? — Miguel se pavoneó — Mandé a ajustar los otros trajes igual. Y por cierto tengo que recogerlos hoy en la tienda, ¿me acompañas? Podemos pasar a comer a unos de los restaurantes que hay en el mall.

—Claro — Hiro accedió.

—Yo conduzco — el menor avisó, cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse.

*

Una vez en el mall, pasaron primero a comer, después estuvieron recorriendo algunas tiendas en donde había algo que a Miguel le llamara la atención, y donde terminó comprando una hoodie con un estampado que decía “I want to be Barbie. The bitch has everything” porque le pareció divertido, al igual que una camiseta con un estampado de un tierno conejo con un hacha manchada de sangre. Y después también compró con entusiasmo algunas gafas en forma de corazón; un par rosa, otro rojo, y unas amarillas. Sus gustos mostraban ser curiosos y diversos, pero se notaba feliz con ello.

Cuando ya habían decidido ir rumbo a la tienda donde recogerían los trajes, y Miguel continuaba distraído mirando los aparadores por donde pasaban, Hiro comenzó a confirmar una sospecha que, varias tiendas atrás, se había estado formando.

Se acercó más a Miguel, intentando verse lo más casual posible, entonces le susurró.

—Miguel…

—¿Uhm?

—No quiero que te espantes, pero…

—Alguien nos está siguiendo — Rivera murmuró de vuelta, interrumpiendo la frase del otro —. Lo noté hace rato — afirmó, suponiendo que eso era lo que el otro quería decirle.

—Sí — el mayor aseguró.

Se dio cuenta de que en realidad Miguel no estaba tan absorto viendo qué es lo que había detrás de cada aparador, sino que aprovechando el reflejo de los cristales podía ver como un par de personas había seguido el mismo rumbo que ellos, incluso cuando se detuvieron en alguna tienda, y al salir y retomar su recorrido, las mismas figuras seguían detrás de ellos.

Sólo que Miguel no se había animado a voltear para mirarles directamente. Hiro tampoco lo había hecho para no levantar sospechas de que ya se habían dado cuenta.

Sintió que Miguel le tomó de la mano y lo condujo dentro de otra tienda, caminando un poco más de prisa cuando estuvieron dentro.

—¿Qué hacemos? — Rivera preguntó.

—Yo me encargo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú quédate aquí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Alcancé a dar un vistazo cuando giramos para entrar aquí. Sé quiénes son, así que será sencillo.

—Bien, sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Lo tendré — hasta que aseguró aquello, el moreno le soltó de la mano —. Dame tus bolsas, aprovecharé para guardarlas en el auto de una vez.

—No rompas mis gafas — Miguel advirtió, señalándole acusadoramente, sacándole así una suave sonrisa al otro.

—Si les pasa algo, te compraré otras.

—Más te vale que lo hagas — bromeó, pero luego puso un gesto más serio —. En serio, no…, no salgas herido, por favor.

—Estaré bien, no son la gran cosa — le dejó un beso en la frente antes de voltearse y caminar para salir de la tienda.

Hiro salió, sin detenerse rumbo al estacionamiento, asegurándose por el reflejo de los aparadores que le estaban siguiendo como esperaba. Tomó el ascensor, cerrándose las puertas antes de que las otras personas le alcanzaran.

Gracias a eso, pudo llegar antes y así guardar a salvo las bolsas de las compras de Miguel (y algunas suyas) y así evitar cualquier conflicto que podría haberse desatado si es que rompía algo de eso.

Caminó de vuelta cerca del ascensor, recargándose en una de las columnas, esperando, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo. Cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir pudo ver a Wasabi salir de ellas.

—Hiro… — comenzó el recién llegado.

—¿Dónde está GoGo? — cuestionó, interrumpiéndole, sabía que ambos los habían estado siguiendo, no sólo uno. Wasabi guardó silencio — Si tan sólo se le ocurrió volver arriba a acechar a quien me acompaña, voy a tener que enfrentarla, ¿quieren eso?

—¡Dios! Hiro, no — Wasabi negó —. Le pedí que esperara, quería evitar una confrontación entre ustedes. Nosotros simplemente te vimos aquí, y… Tú sabes lo que te quiero decir.

—Sí, lo de siempre, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

—Hace demasiado tiempo no te veía — intentó sonreír, pero Hiro no se inmutó por su actitud aparentemente despreocupada —. Yo… ¿Quién es él? — señaló hacia arriba, en un ademán vago, pero el otro le entendió.

—Estoy tratando de hacer mi vida normal, ¿no era eso lo que querían? — Hiro se cruzó de brazos —. Él es alguien bueno.

—Me alegro por ti — Wasabi le sonrió genuinamente —. Pero, Cass-

—Vete, Wasabi — Hiro le detuvo.

—Escúchame — suplicó.

—Sé lo que me dirás.

—¡Es diferente ahora! — insistió.

—Largo de aquí.

—Escucha, me alegro por ti. Tienes a alguien especial y eso es bueno. Pero no te olvides de Cass, ella te necesita más que nunca. Ella, no está bien… P-pero tú lo estás, y tal vez ahora puedas tomar fuerza para verla de nuevo. No pide nada más. ¿Por qué crees que insistimos a pesar de tus amenazas? Es porque Cass no tiene a nadie más que recurrir que a nosotros, esperanzada a que podamos acercarnos a ti y pedirte lo único que ella quiere. Dices que estás tratando de hacer tu vida normal, no la descartes a ella — Wasabi suspiró —. Necesitas considerarlo en verdad, ya no queda demasiado tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se irá de la ciudad — confesó —. Ella quiere verte aunque sea una última vez. Sabe que estando en la misma ciudad hiciste todo para evitarla, ahora estando más lejos, perderá la esperanza de verte de nuevo.

—¿Por qué se irá?

—Tiene algunos problemas, que no compartió con nosotros, pero seguro contigo lo hará.

—Mientes, sí lo sabes — acusó. Wasabi se movió algo inquieto, desviando la mirada.

—No me corresponde decírtelo. Sólo Cass — suspiró con cansancio —. Pero si seguirás evitándola a pesar de todo, no mereces saber.

*

Volvió a la tienda donde había dejado a Miguel. Lo encontró en la sección de maquillaje hablando con una de las empleadas, sonriendo despreocupadamente, la chica sonrojándose un poco más a cada palabra que el músico le decía. Cuando Hiro se acercó más, pudo escuchar que Miguel le contaba sobre la banda, animándola a que la escuchara después. Tal vez llevaban hablando desde que Hiro le dejó ahí, por eso la familiaridad y el atisbo coqueto con el que Rivera se desenvolvía como cuando se acercaba a alguien en el club. Su forma de entretenerse, la forma de conseguir algo que quiere. Aunque esta vez era más inocente; la simple mención de su banda, y matando el tiempo en lo que Hiro regresara.

—Él es mi novio — Miguel le señaló cuando ya estuvo a un par de pasos de él. La chica también volteó y su expresión se volvió un poco más tímida al mirar a Hiro —. Tengo que irme, pero fue un gusto conocerte.

—I-igualmente — exclamó la empleada, haciéndole un leve ademán de despedida con su mano. Desviando la mirada avergonzada cuando Hamada tomó de la cintura al moreno para comenzar a alejarlo de ahí.

El mayor daba una mirada general por el lugar, esperando no encontrar a alguien más que quisiera fastidiarles el día. Rivera se dejaba guiar por él, pendiente de las expresiones de su pareja.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó el músico, en voz baja.

—Nada relevante — respondió —. Era alguien inofensivo.

—Así que… ¿podemos continuar normal? ¿O tenemos que irnos?

—Podemos continuar.

—¿En casa me dirás de qué se trataba?

Pareció dudarlo, pero finalmente Hiro le asintió.

Ya no se entretuvieron mucho más, sólo pasaron a recoger lo que por principio habían ido. Luego se dirigieron a casa. El camino fue silencioso la mayoría del tiempo. Hiro se notaba pensativo, y Miguel no quiso cuestionarle demasiado por el momento.

El genio le había dicho que se trató de alguien _inofensivo_ , y sí, Hamada no había vuelto con un solo rasguño, su cárdigan negro seguía acomodado a la perfección, su camisa blanca no tenía ni una mancha, los pantalones y zapatos seguían sin daños. Tampoco se había tardado demasiado en volver. Sin embargo parecía distante ahora.

Fue por ello que una vez dentro del apartamento, Miguel hizo las bolsas a un lado, sentó a Hiro junto a él en el sofá, y antes que nada más le besó de la más forma más tierna que podía ofrecer, para que lo sintiera cerca. Cuando el beso se rompió, fue que habló.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó, de forma suave.

—Nada — Hiro se removió en el sofá —. Eran un par de los que fueron amigos de mi hermano, de los que te conté. Hablé con uno de ellos. No fue nada.

—Hiro…

—Sólo insisten con lo mismo — se quejó —. El ver a mi tía.

—Y tu me dijiste que no quieres, ya se los has dicho. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

—Tal vez… ahora lo esté considerando — confesó.

¿Considerarlo? ¿Hiro estaba contemplando la posibilidad de reunirse de nuevo con su tía? Miguel sintió que el aliento se le atoró en la garganta por un momento. Sintió sus hombros tensarse involuntariamente. Pero es que Hiro quería ver a su tía, y si eso pasaba…

Él bien sabe lo importante que es la familia, el peso que tienen sobre unos a pesar de los errores que se pudieron haber cometido. Si Hiro se reúne con su _única_ familia, lo que le recuerda su felicidad, el amor, lo más importante que tuvo…, querrá volver a aquella vida. O al menos se cuestionará al respecto, su pasado, lo que ha hecho, el camino que llevaba, Miguel mismo… ¿Cómo competir contra algo así?

Hiro recordaría que Miguel no es lo más importante es su vida.

Y ese escenario, esa posibilidad, no sonaba nada bien.

—¿Qué debería hacer? — y ahora Hiro le preguntaba, dándole un poco de poder sobre lo que sería su decisión.

—No — respondió Miguel por reflejo, pero rápidamente se recompuso para no sonar _demasiado_ obvio —. No lo sé, Hiro — completó.

—Yo tampoco lo sé — murmuró Hiro, mirando hacia otro punto.

Al menos no estaba seguro de qué hacer, y eso podría tranquilizar a Miguel. Si Hiro se encontraba dudando se mantendría más en un “no”, continuando evitando a su tía al no estar tan seguro de la decisión correcta.

Entonces Miguel tendría tiempo para recordarle y demostrarle que no necesita de nadie más teniéndole a él.

Pero…

Si Hiro estaba teniendo sus dudas respecto a seguir manteniendo la distancia, es porque ahora, después de tanto tiempo, en verdad la extrañaba, quería verla. Y sólo con observar a Hamada perdido en sus pensamientos aún estando junto a él, con la mirada apagada, las comisuras de la boca abajo, era sencillo reconocer que estaba triste. Desde el viaje en auto de regreso se notó ese cambio en él. La única vez que lo miró similar fue cuando el moreno llegó a hablarle que estuvo en ese café llamado _Lucky Cat_.

Esto era importante para él.

Y por lo que ha sabido gracias a lo que le contó su novio, es que la relación con su tía siempre fue buena. Miguel conoció a la mujer y de inmediato despide una vibra dulce. Hamada se alejó de ella para no afectarla con sus decisiones, no porque no le quisiera.

Rivera se mordió los labios con fuerza.

 _Maldita sea_.

—El pasado es importante para poder vivir en paz con el presente, ¿no es así? — habló Miguel, ganando la atención de su novio —. Ella es parte de tu pasado. Una parte que no fue un error, sino lo contrario. Tú la quieres, y ella seguro te sigue amando como siempre. Hiro…, deberías verla.

La voz le tembló un poco en la última oración, quizá Hiro ni siquiera lo notó, tal vez estaba ajeno al temor que aquello inyectaba en Miguel. Porque esto es demasiado importante para Hiro. Porque Miguel sabe que no se puede asemejar con el nivel de relevancia y cariño que Cass ocupa en la vida de Hamada.

Pero así es el amor, ¿no? Es lo que dicen, buscar la felicidad del otro a costa de la propia. Y él amaba a Hiro.

Hubiera sido sencillo que la promesa de darse _todo_ sólo cayera en uno de ellos. Le hubiera gustado sólo recibir la ganancia de ser amado, y él no dar mucho a cambio. Pero lo amaba.

Conoce el dolor del rechazo de su familia, la idea de sentirse solo, abandonado en ese sentido. Un lugar en el corazón difícil de llenar. No quería que Hiro siguiera sintiendo lo mismo. Sobre todo porque ni él, ni su tía se lo merecen, siempre fueron buenos uno con el otro, no dejaron de quererse, no se olvidaron, no se negaron como familia. Hiro aún tenía la oportunidad de recuperar aquello. Miguel no podría ser tan egoísta, ¿verdad?

Pero aún así tiene miedo de perder lo que encontró con Hiro.

No le quedó más que arriesgarse.

—Debería… — murmuró Hiro. Miguel le asintió, sonriéndole para mostrarle apoyo y seguridad que en realidad no sentía, pero no valía demostrarlo —. No estoy seguro.

—¿Tienes miedo? — se atrevió a preguntar, por un momento Hamada se tensó — No tienes por qué tenerlo, no es razón para no verla. Ella sigue pidiendo verte, luego de tantos años, sólo le importa que estés con ella.

Hiro asintió, aun luciendo pensativo. Miguel permaneció a su lado un momento más, mientras le tomaba la mano en un gesto de apoyo. Pero como el moreno también tenía su propio caos de pensamientos, los cuales no quería exteriorizar, optó por levantarse después, con el pretexto de ir a acomodar las compras hechas.

Apenas dio un paso, sintió los brazos de Hiro envolverlo, abrazándole desde la espalda.

—Gracias — Hamada le murmuró.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Eso será bueno para ti — Miguel sonrió débilmente.

—Lo pensaré unos días más. Tengo que lidiar con mucho.

—Entiendo.

*****

*****


	25. El único para adorar.

 

Habían pasado unos días y Hiro no había mencionado nada respecto a su decisión de reunirse con Cass de nuevo. Tal vez aún no lo decidía, tal vez se había retractado si quiera de considerarlo. Fuera lo que fuere Miguel no le cuestionaba nada. Aún tenía cierto temor de lo que esa reunión pudiera significar para él, así que también prefería mantenerse ignorante al respecto.

Se concentró más en llenar de muestras de afecto a Hiro, y en escuchar y tomar la información que éste le daba ahora que conocía la otra parte de él. Los trajes, las armas, Baymax, los microbots, nanodex, sus _escondites_...

Continuaban entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cómo desarmar a alguien, como tomar cualquier tipo de arma poco convencional que tuviesen a la mano en un caso extraordinario. _No creerás la clase de locos que hay saliendo con armas diferentes, desde un cuchillo de cocina, hasta alta tecnología,_ le había dicho Hiro, así que tuvieron mucho con qué familiarizarse a la hora de entrenar.

Sabía que Hamada lo hacía con intención de protegerle, o bueno, darle la capacidad de que lo hiciera por sí mismo. Pero Miguel también lo hacía para no quedar en una gran desventaja ante él. Conocer esa parte de Hiro significaba no sólo sentirse _casi_ completamente seguro y a salvo, sino que también implicaba hacerlo más consiente de que su novio no le agradaba aún más personas de las que pudo haber imaginado. Rivera intentaría ayudarle si alguna ocasión lo ameritaba, o al menos eso se estaba proponiendo, guardándoselo para sí, porque bien sospecha que Hiro se lo impediría.

De cualquier modo él seguía tomando todo lo que Hamada le aportaba; no sólo el entrenamiento físico, sino el conocimiento de cuando le hablaba de sus trajes, el funcionamiento de cada uno de ellos además del de Baymax y otros robots. Era abrumadora tanta información, e intimidante la cantidad de conocimiento que Hiro sabía y manejaba, pero le tenía paciencia, y Miguel preguntaba y se aferraba a comprender más.

—¿Esto es lo que te da más fuerza? — el músico preguntó, paseando sus dedos por la tela inteligente que vestía su pareja.

—Sí — flexionó un poco los músculos para mostrarle — Circuitos de nano-compresión — señaló.

—¿La traes todo el tiempo incluso aunque no estés en el traje? ¿Es por eso que tardamos en tener sexo, porque no querías que la viera cada que te tocaba de más?

—En parte — confesó, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una ligera sonrisa —. Y, como te dije, porque no quería presionarte.

—Como sea, es increíble — comentó, todavía paseando sus dedos por la prenda —. ¿Es un traje completo, o sólo la camisa?

—Por lo general sólo uso la camisa, pero también lo tengo en traje completo.

—Uhmm… debe de verse sexy, serías como _catwoman_.

—Miguel — usó un suave tono de advertencia, pero sabía que su novio lo ignoraría.

—¿Tal vez podrías diseñarme algo a mí? Porque, ¿por qué serías el único sexy? Ya eres bastante caliente por ti solo, es tan injusto. ¿Y yo qué?

—¿Sabes disparar? — Hiro soltó de pronto, frenando cualquier otra cosa que pudiera salir de boca del moreno.

—Insisto, Hiro, tú sí que no tienes ni idea de cómo seguir el ambiente — Miguel intentaba guardar una risa por las cosas raras y tal vez tétricas que decía Hiro en momentos fuera de lugar —. Pero sí, sé cómo disparar un arma. Aprendí en México, la familia para la que trabajé antes de venir aquí me enseñó. ¿Por qué?

—Lleva un poco de tiempo aprender a controlar la nanodex, así que no puedes usarla de inmediato, pero un arma sí. ¿Quieres mostrarme qué tan bueno eres en eso?

—No le dispararé a nadie — Miguel advirtió. Hiro sonrió

—No estaba esperando eso — aseguró, aún con la sonrisa —. Vamos a una cabina de tiro.     

—Aww, cariño, me encantan esas citas _tan románticas_ contigo — comentó con sarcasmo, aún así se apresuró a alistarse para salir.

Citas o momentos como este los disfrutaba igual, porque significaba estar juntos, y que Hiro siguiera compartiéndole parte de él. Como cuando le mostró los _microbots_ y le permitió intentar usarlos, o cuando entrenaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora, una vez llegaron a la cabina de tiro, Hiro le daba consejos hablándole suave, le acomodaba en una mejor posición para disparar tocándole de la misma forma delicada y le animaba a apretar el gatillo, apuntando a la silueta de tiro a unos metros de ellos. Orejeras y gafas de protección puestas, un arma cargada, Miguel apuntando; no estaba mal pasar el rato así, de hecho le parecía relajante de algún modo.

Tenía que practicar más su puntería, pero no le molestaría venir de vez en cuando, sobre todo acompañado por su novio.

—Lo haces bien — Hiro murmuró detrás de él, sintiéndolo acercarse para en seguida tenerlo abrazándole por la espalda —. Después te enseñaré algunas armas que yo he diseñado y ocupo, y practicaremos con ellas en un mejor espacio.

—Eso me recuerda — murmuró, porque, aunque estaban solos en la cabina, quería ser discreto —. ¿Qué hay con ese lugar en el bosque que tienes? ¿Hay más sitios como ese?

—Hay algunos más, aunque originalmente no eran míos todos — respondió, también en voz baja —. Me hice de un par de escondites por mi cuenta, luego tomé otros de Obake cuando me deshice de él. Claro que esos lugares sólo los ocupo cuando tengo que guardar _basura,_ como ya lo viste; Thomas y Brent. Y en los míos tengo las cosas importantes.

—Cosas importantes — murmuró — ¿Tus trajes, tus armas, tu _botín_? — cuestionó con una leve sonrisa.

Porque también sabía que, aunque Hiro normalmente dejaba en manos de la policía lo despojado por las personas que eliminaba, algunas otras veces tomaba lo que creía conveniente; no sólo cantidades obscenas de dinero que las mafias llegaban a acumular, sino también lo que otros tipos excéntricos que aparecían amenazando la ciudad manejaban en armas interesantes u otras tecnologías que llamaban su atención, o bien le parecían inestables y prefería que nadie más interfiriera.

—Sí, y… algo más simple.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Algo sin importancia, pero igual te lo mostraré.

—¿Debo preocuparme por ese misterio? — Rivera enarcó una ceja.

—No debes. Es algo simple, como te dije — el mayor insistió —. Así que podemos continuar con lo que querías.

—… Quería ir a comprar otra guitarra.

Salieron de la cabina de tiro para ir hacia la tienda de música a la que Miguel prefería ir. Aún durante el camino, Hiro pudo notar que el moreno le daba algunas miradas con sospecha pese a que le dijo que había algo más _sin importancia_ que quería mostrarle. Sabía que era comprensible luego de lo que han pasado las últimas semanas, así que lo dejó pasar, por ello, y porque Rivera haciendo ese gesto de ojos entornados y labios ligeramente fruncidos, era adorable.

Una vez en dicha tienda, Rivera cambio la atención que tenía sobre Hiro, para cambiarla a posarse sobre los instrumentos que llenaban aquel espacio. Uno de los empleados les dio la bienvenida y seguidamente les dijo que pronto les atendería, ya que al parecer todos estaban ocupados con otros clientes que pedían ver algunos instrumentos o se encontraban comprando ya uno. Miguel le sonrió y agradeció al empleado, quien regresó hacia el par de personas que había estado atendiendo.

Por el momento, el moreno decidió comenzar a caminar por la tienda, yendo al espacio donde se mostraban las guitarras y Hiro le siguió. En su camino, pasaron donde estaba un piano, ahora mismo siendo ocupado por una persona. El sonido de la melodía llamó la atención de Miguel, haciéndolo acercarse un poco más y observar detenidamente cómo aquel individuo tocaba sobre el instrumento. Unos instantes después, el aparente pianista se ponía en pie e intercambiaba algunas palabras con uno de los empleados, ambos comenzando a alejarse de ahí, quizá yendo a buscar algo en específico.

Con el piano disponible, Miguel terminó por acercarse y se sentó en el banco frente al instrumento. Hiro continuó a su lado pacientemente, pero ahora también curioso por las acciones del moreno y por su gesto de concentración. Lo vio levantar ambas manos y ponerlas en posición sobre las teclas.

La misma melodía que antes había interpretado el anterior chico, ahora la estaba recreando Miguel. Hiro podría decir que le sorprendería, sobre todo porque bien sabe que el piano no es uno de los instrumentos de Rivera, pero en realidad no le tomaba por sorpresa del todo.

Estaba al tanto de la capacidad intelectual de Miguel; desde la aparente facilidad con la que tocaba su guitarra y otros instrumentos, y componía más canciones o era capaz de interpretar otras sin complicaciones; desde los comentarios que para el moreno eran casuales cuando le contó que su principal habilidad musical fue autodidacta; y también desde su astucia para relacionarse con las personas que podían traerle un beneficio. Además, cuando Hamada le explicaba cosas relacionadas más a la ciencia y la tecnología con la que trabajaba él, había notado que Miguel entendía con más rapidez y facilidad que otra persona _promedio_ , sobre todo el esfuerzo que implicaría entender algo tan complicado de ello a una persona completamente ajena a esa disciplina. Sólo que Miguel se concentraba más en la música, en el arte, siempre había sido así.

Ahora tocaba una melodía que quizá no había escuchado antes, y en un instrumento en el cuál no tenía demasiada práctica, apoyado por su memoria eidética. Lo más curioso de todo, es que Miguel no le daba el crédito correspondiente a tal capacidad que tenía, para él era normal y común, porque claro, desde niño la ha tenido, pero nadie la reconoció como algo extraordinario, sino como una molestia; sobre todo una molestia para su familia.

La melodía terminó y Miguel dejó de tocar. Sonreía suavemente, pero se notaba tranquilo. De nuevo sin darse cuenta de que lo que acaba de hacer era impresionante. 

—¿Qué? — Miguel le cuestionó cuando le volteó a ver. Y es que el gesto de Hiro era de fascinación pura, junto con una amplia sonrisa que era raro de ver en él cuando estaban fuera de casa.

—Nada — respondió, aún sonriéndole amablemente —. Sólo estaba admirándote.

—Aww. ¿Quieres hacerme sonrojar en público?

Recibió una sonrisa de vuelta y una mirada mucho más dulce de parte del menor. Pero el sutil coqueteo fue interrumpido cuando se acercó uno de los empleados para ofrecer su ayuda, así que la atención de Miguel cambio a posarse a ese chico y entonces pedir probar una de las guitarras.

Eso también lo dejó pasar, después de todo siempre tendrían más tiempo para coquetearse dulcemente.

*

… Pero tiempo para aquello justo ese día, al parecer no sería así. Miguel no tenía deberes, pero Hiro tuvo que salir enfundado en su armadura cuando, luego de sólo unos minutos de haber llegado de nuevo al apartamento, recibió un llamado de Baymax advirtiéndole que al parecer un embarque sospechoso había llegado al puerto de la ciudad. Era algo que ya habían estado rastreando, le explicó, así que Hamada tuvo que salir y posponer cualquier cosa que pudieron planear para esa noche.

Aunque Miguel le dijo que lo entendía, aun así pudo notar el leve puchero que quería esconder. Se acercó a dejarle un pequeño beso, y prometerle que después le compensaría.

El menor pasó el tiempo entreteniéndose con su nueva guitarra o mirando el noticiero por si comenzaban a hablar de algo relacionado con _Fukitsu_. Incluso se metió al laboratorio para encender uno de los comunicadores que Hiro le había mostrado, esperando si es que se comunicaba con él si algo relevante pasaba. Pero no hubo nada.

Finalmente, el sueño comenzó a invadirle, y luego de recibir un mensaje de Hamada donde le confirmaba que se encontraba bien y que se quedaría patrullando, el músico decidió ir a la cama.

Quedó dormido. No supo si es que su novio volvió por la madrugada o fue hasta en la mañana, porque no le escuchó, hasta que la voz de Hamada le llamó en un susurro, intentando despertarle.

—Miguel — volvió a escuchar que era llamado, ahora junto un el suave roce de los labios de su pareja sobre su mejilla.

—Mmmh — apenas murmuró, removiéndose un poco y comenzando a abrir los párpados, notando la luz del nuevo día colándose en la habitación, y el rostro de su novio cerca del suyo —. Hiro…, ¿qué pasa? Estaba soñando que daba un espectáculo como Dita Von Teese.

—¿El de la copa gigante de _martini_? — cuestionó, guardándose una pequeña risa.

—Ajá — respondió, incorporándose sobre la cama mientras se tallaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano.

—Oh, me hubiera gustado estar dentro de ese sueño y así poder ver ese espectáculo — le dijo, mientras le ayudaba a ordenar su cabello.

—Consígueme la copa gigante y lo intentaré — Miguel bromeó. Bostezó y luego miró más detenidamente a su novio, quien lucía ya arreglado —. Espera, ¿a qué hora regresaste? ¿Ya te vas de nuevo?

—Volví no muy tarde, pero ya estabas dormido y no quise molestarte — explicó —. Y sí, debo irme en pocos minutos. Tengo una reunión con Krei.

—Creí que hoy podríamos pasarla juntos — frunció levemente los labios.

—Lo siento, no me tomará mucho tiempo ese asunto. Lo prometo — Hiro aseguró —. Además, te dije que compensaría estas interrupciones a nuestros planes, ¿no es así? Por ello te desperté, para mostrarte — señaló en dirección al sofá en la habitación, donde se notaban dos delgadas cajas de diferente tamaño.

—¡Obsequios! — Miguel de pronto pareció más despierto, incluso su exclamación fue con más efusividad, y en sus labios se pintó una sonrisa — ¿Para mí?

—Por supuesto — asintió —. Debo irme, pero puedes abrirlos. Creo que te gustarán. Uno de ellos lo elegí yo completamente, otro es _algo_ que me di cuenta llamó mucho tu atención aquella vez que fuimos a hacer compras rápidas, pero pareciste tímido en acercarte a verlo con detenimiento.

—¿En serio? — fue más curioso ahora.

Su pareja le asintió y después le dejó un beso de despedida.

—Nos vemos más tarde — Hamada prometió, antes de salir de la habitación, y segundos después también escuchar la puerta de entrada al apartamento.

Miguel salió de la cama, dando un vistazo hacía la estación de carga de Baymax, encontrándolo _dormido_. Se colocó las pantuflas y caminó los pocos pasos que necesitaba para llegar al sofá. Su entusiasmo le gritaba que se fuera por la caja más grande primero, pero también estaba su curiosidad puesta en el otro, que era más precisamente un estuche que una simple caja.  Y viendo más de cerca ya se hacía una idea de qué era.

Se sentó en el sofá, tomando el estuche primero lo colocó sobre sus piernas para abrirlo, corroborando qué es lo que tenía dentro. Sonrió.

_¡Oh, Hiro! Siempre tan romántico._

Tomó con una mano el arma que venía dentro de su respectivo estuche. Una pistola _Smith & Wesson M&P Shield 9MM_. Era claro que este era el _obsequio_ que Hiro había elegido por su propia cuenta.

Aún así le gustó.

Además de que ya se había estado haciendo una idea de que este detalle podía ocurrir, desde el momento en que Hamada le preguntó sobre su habilidad de manejar un arma, y más cuando estuvieron probando alguna de ellas en la cabina de la tienda. Su novio le había acercado con más entusiasmo las pistolas que funcionaban perfectas para llevarse ocultas. No habían sido las que llamaban más la atención de Miguel, porque se estaba guiando sólo por la estética de éstas, pero sin duda, _para él_ eran la opción más viable. Perfectas para llevar debajo de la ropa y de fácil manejo.     

Podría sentirse más seguro portando algo así, y si a Hiro también le tranquilizaba, entonces Rivera la llevaría consigo.

Volvió a acomodar el arma en su estuche, lo cerró y lo hizo a un lado para ahora tomar la caja que todavía le esperaba. Era blanca, sin ningún diseño, sólo con un listón brillante de color pastel rodeándole, como lo hacían las tiendas lujosas _,_ sobre todo de lencería o joyería. Por el tamaño de la caja sabía que podía descartar la idea de que se trataba de joyería. Y ahora volvía a hacerse una idea de qué se trataba.

De acuerdo a lo que le dijo Hiro, pudo recordar que aquella ocasión, entre una de las tantas tiendas se encontró con aquella prenda. Él la había descrito como una bata, demasiada ostentosa y, siendo redundante: _de señora fancy._ En la tienda había escuchado que se referían a ello como un _vestido_. Aunque se ataba a la cintura con una cinta tal cual como una bata, pero era tan larga como un vestido. Estaba hecho de muselina de seda, las mangas eran extravagantemente largas y anchas, adornadas todavía con un holán de plumas (qué esperaba fuesen artificiales), adorno igual aplicado en el holán de la falda.

Era _demasiado._ Y por eso mismo había llamado tanto su atención que había quedado mirando el maniquí donde se exponía la prenda, y había vuelto su vista las veces suficientes para que Hiro le haya mirado interrogante. Pero Miguel quiso hacerse el desentendido, diciendo que lo que en realidad estaba viendo era el tierno pijama con estampado de bananas que se veía a lo lejos, por el aparador de otra tienda. Su novio le dio una mirada que delataba que no le creía su excusa, pero tampoco le interrogó más, ni Miguel comentó nada al respecto.

Y es que, insistía, ¿no era eso demasiado? Demasiado ostentoso, demasiado glamuroso, demasiado presuntuoso. No cualquiera podría usar eso y verse bien, ¿cierto?

…Excepto que él podría.

¿Era acaso eso demasiada vanidad? No…, o al menos no del todo. Simplemente quiere usar lo que le guste, sin acomplejarse si es que otros juzgan si le queda bien o no. Es ropa, algo tan sencillo y banal como ello. Ropa que no afecta ni debería ofender a nadie, sólo a los idiotas que se escandalizan por todo. Tampoco es como si aquella prenda fuera para usarse a la intemperie, no estaba diseñada para eso, era una bata, para la comodidad. Comodidad con glamour, ¿por qué no?, era válido.

Lo único que le había detenido ese día de acercarse con intenciones de comprarla, es que estaba un 99% seguro de que era costosa, muy costosa, y esa ocasión ya había gastado en otras cositas. Pero ahora era un obsequio, y eso le emocionaba.

Comenzó a deshacer el nudo que formaba el lazo alrededor de la caja. Fue sencillo, y entonces la abrió, esperando encontrar la prenda que había vuelto a recordar y se moría de ganas de descubrir que tan linda sería de cerca y puesta.

Pero…

_Oh, Hiro…_

El músico soltó una larga y adorable risa cuando al quitar la tapa de la caja en seguida sus ojos se toparon con una tela muy distinta a la que esperaba encontrar, y además con un llamativo estampado de una grande y amarilla banana.

 _Tierno y encantador Hiro_. Le había comprado el pijama de bananas con el que se excusó de haber estado mirando lo que más había llamado su atención.

Cierto que tal pijama también le había gustado, y por eso lo ubicó para señalarlo, pero se había esperado que Hiro haya sido más perspicaz, sobre todo con lo que le dijo antes de irse esa mañana.

Disminuyó su risa, y encantado sacó el pijama de la caja para desdoblarlo y apreciarlo mejor. Todavía le seguía encantando el obsequio.

Estiró la camiseta de manga larga, el torso blanco con la enorme banana en el centro, y mangas azul cielo. La hizo a un lado para ahora tomar el pantalón del pijama, que era del mismo tono de azul, y estampado con varias bananas amarillas pequeñas.

Sólo que al tomarlo, se dio cuenta que había algo más de bajo en la misma caja. También puso el pantalón en el sofá, y ahora llevó sus manos a desenvolver lo que venía protegido con un papel delicado en ese mismo paquete. Se sentía más voluptuoso, y conforme lo fue descubriendo ya no le quedó duda. Era aquella bata extravagante.

Casi suelta un chillido, porque _¡no jodas, Hiro sí se la había comprado!_ Ah, pero primero quiso jugar con él poniéndole el pijama para que tapara la sorpresota. Lo dejaría pasar, sólo porque su novio sí se había dado cuenta de qué cosa llamó su atención, y que además no parecía importarle si se trataba algo muy de _señora fancy_. De nuevo; _tierno y encantador Hiro._

Se puso en pie para extender la bata/vestido y apreciarla completamente. La tela traslúcida era tan suave, al igual que la imitación de plumas, incluso lo era el listón de la cintura. Todo se sentía tan lujoso, _carajo_. Y el color le encantaba; un precioso tono vino, que creía quedaría perfecto con su piel, y al parecer Hiro también había pensado lo mismo y por ello lo eligió. 

Contento con sus obsequios, aunque cada uno parecía no tener nada en común con el otro, Miguel sonrió y los dejó por el momento para ponerse a hacer sus deberes. Más tarde quizá probaría uno de ellos.

*

*  
La reunión con Alistair se prolongó un poco más de lo que Hamada había considerado. Estaba aburriéndose, pero tampoco quiso escabullirse, porque ya lo había hecho otras veces por diversos motivos, no sólo por el aburrimiento. De vez en cuando tocaba parecer serio e interesado en su trabajo en ese lugar.

Pero no contó con que a mitad de la dichosa junta, a Miguel se le ocurriera mandarle un mensaje de texto, distrayéndolo aún más al tener que leer no sólo que le agradecía los obsequios, sino que le prometía que al llegar a casa a él también le esperaría una sorpresa. Conociendo a su adorado novio, ya se hacía una agradable idea de a lo que se refería.

Así le fue imposible concentrarse el resto de la junta. La voz de Alistair se volvía cada vez más molesta.

Y luego de lo que pareció eterno, al fin quedó libre, y ahora sí se escabulló antes de que a Krei se le ocurriera entretenerlo más. Salió veloz de la sala y aún más rápido del edificio.

Al llegar al apartamento y entrar, Baymax le recibió. A simple vista no ubicó al moreno.

—Bienvenido, Hiro — le dijo el robot —. Miguel me pidió decirte que lo esperaras en el dormitorio.

—Bien… — murmuró, curioso.

Siguió su camino hasta el dormitorio, pero tampoco miró cerca al músico. Baymax iba tras de él, pero se colocó de nuevo en su estación y se desinfló, dejándole _solo_ , sin más indicaciones. Optó por sentarse en la cama y esperar.

—Hiro, ¿estás ahí? — se escuchó la voz de Miguel, proveniente del baño — Volviste antes de lo que esperaba. Aguarda un minuto, acabo de salir de la ducha y necesito alistarme.

—Sí, aquí esperaré — no le quedó más que responder, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el suave colchón.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la caja que le había dejado por la mañana a Miguel, con el obsequio dentro. Pero ahora estaba vacía, y el moreno estaba _alistándose._ Intentó no ponerse tan ansioso, pero moría por ver cómo le quedaba a Miguel aquella ostentosa bata; la transparencia, ese tono vino sobre la piel de su novio, la forma que tomaría sobre ese bonito cuerpo…

Su vista volvió a la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando escuchó la secadora de cabello encenderse. ¿Eso significaba que _ya casi_? Porque entonces recompuso un poco su postura y expresión, para verse casual cuando el otro saliera.

Unos momentos después el ruido cesó, luego la puerta se abrió, pero sólo una pequeña ranura por donde parte del rostro de Miguel se dejó ver. Lo suficiente para chocar miradas.

—¿Estás listo? — Rivera cuestionó, ya en un tono juguetón. Hiro le asintió —. Amé este obsequio, pero, ¿lo soportarás o será demasiado para ti? — continuó, con una sonrisa igual de traviesa que su tono de voz.

—Lo soportaré — aseguró, aguantándose el rodar los ojos —. Déjame verte.

—¿En serio lo quieres ver? — el menor siguió jugando con él.

—Muero por verlo.

—De acuerdo, sólo porque suenas _desesperado_.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente por completo, pero Miguel siguió ocultándose detrás de ésta, soltando una risita cuando escuchó un quejido decepcionado de Hiro por seguir alargando ese momento.

Luego de divertirse por la frustración de su pareja, el moreno salió de un brinco de su escondite detrás de la puerta del baño. Obteniendo ahora una expresión sorprendida de párpados muy abiertos de Hamada.

—¿Qué opinas? — Miguel preguntó, haciendo una exagerada pose de supuesta seducción para seguir divirtiéndose.

Hiro tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero es que no se había esperado ver eso.

Lo que Miguel le estaba modelando tan coquetamente era el pijama de bananas.

—¡Tú cara! — el músico señaló divertido, deshaciendo la anterior pose ridícula para adoptar una más relajada — Creí que esto es lo que me querías ver puesto — comentó con fingida inocencia.

—¿Te gustó? — Hiro se interesó en saber, porque de cualquier modo también había sido parte de los obsequios.

—Mucho. Cada uno de los obsequios me gustó. Gracias — le dijo, más dulce y sincero —. Y tú no estás decepcionado… — señaló cuando notó que Hiro le seguía mirando con fascinación aunque estuviese sólo en un pijama.

—No lo estoy — aceptó, sonriéndole ladinamente —. Con cualquier cosa te ves encantador.

Recibió una mirada conmovida de parte del músico, quien terminó de salir del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzar a caminar a cortos pasos para acercarse a él.

A Miguel le había gustado incluso el pijama, y parecía cómodo en él, así que por supuesto no estaba decepcionado de verlo usándolo en lugar de otra cosa. Si el moreno estaba más en un humor de usar algo sencillo y agradable ese día, entonces para Hiro también estaba perfecto. Además, su novio había tenido días ocupados atendiendo sus deberes con la banda, por ese día estaría libre, entonces merecía estar relajado usando ropa suave y cómoda.

Todavía con un guiño travieso, Rivera dio una vuelta lenta sobre sí mismo como si siguiera con toda la intención de modelarle su atuendo. Hiro sonrió de nuevo, su mirada delatora escurriéndose hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo ajeno cuando éste le dio la espalda sólo por un breve segundo. Trató de subir lo más rápido su vista para que no fuese tan obvio que sus ojos se vieron atraídos al trasero de su novio, sin embargo, fue notorio que Miguel lo descubrió por la sonrisita pícara que le dio.

El músico terminó por acercarse a él, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo y sosteniéndose por sus hombros, mientras Hiro de inmediato sintió la necesidad de tomarle con ambas manos por la cintura. Así de cerca era fácil percibir el aroma dulce y fresco del shampoo y jabón que Miguel usaba. También podía notar un leve sonrojo que cubría parte de aquellas amplias mejillas.

—¿Sientes? La tela es muy suave — Miguel comentó, travieso, animándole a que _sintiera._

—Sí, queda perfecto en ti — Hiro le siguió la corriente, paseando suavemente sus manos por el largo de la espalda, estrechando un momento más su cintura y después bajando ambas manos para colocarlas sobre el trasero, tocando un poco más.

—Estaba pensando… — el músico dijo —, ¿qué te parece quedarnos _en cama_ todo el día? — preguntó, sin embargo, sus manos ya se habían escurrido hasta los botones de la camisa de Hamada para comenzar a desabrochar los dos primeros.

—Si es lo que quieres, me parece bien — respondió, aguantándose un suspiro por la mirada casi hambrienta que comenzaba a asomarse en los ojos del moreno.

—Sabes qué es lo que quiero — Miguel apretó un poco más sus caderas, restregando sus cuerpos por un momento, mientras no dejaba de desabotonar aquella prenda en el otro — Pero, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?

—Cualquier cosa que tú quieras — dejó una mano sobre el trasero del músico, y la otra la llevó a escabullirse debajo de la camiseta del pijama, comenzando a pasear sus dedos directamente sobre la piel de la espalda de su novio.

—Quiero sentirte cerca — le dijo, en voz suave —. Quiero que me sientas de la misma forma en que yo he podido sentirte. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Que descubras cuán caliente y apretado y dispuesto estoy para ti. Que seas el primero y el único en tomarme de esa manera.

Iba a continuar, pero después sólo salió un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la posición en la que estaban cambió abruptamente y fue colocado de espaldas sobre la cama, debido que Hiro le cargó para voltearlo.

Hamada se incorporó, dejando al otro acostado, todavía con una leve expresión sorprendida por el movimiento anterior tan repentino. Le sonrió viéndolo desde su posición en pie, desabotonando por su cuenta el último par de botones que restaban de su camisa.

—¿Estás seguro? — el mayor cuestionó, aún con una ladina sonrisa, comenzando a quitarse la camisa, dejando a la vista la nanodex debajo de ésta.

—Con un carajo, sí — Miguel se mordió los labios por un momento —. Lo he querido prácticamente desde que te conozco.

—Entonces, ya que lo deseas tanto, ¿serás bueno y te relajarás para poder tomar lo que quieres? — con la camisa fuera, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, todavía bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

—Sí, lo prometo — respondió, asintiendo, mirando como Hiro se deshacía de todas las demás prendas y su calzado, hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior y la nanodex. El mayor llevó sus manos a deshacerse la nanodex, pero Miguel le detuvo — Déjala. Yo…, uh, si se puede, déjala puesta.

El mayor le miró con curiosidad un segundo, y alejó las manos de la prenda, dejándola tal cual.

—Te gustó la demostración de fuerza, con lo fácil que te manejé hace un momento, ¿verdad? — señaló, un tanto orgulloso al ver cómo el sonrojó en las mejillas de Miguel se intensificaba al verse descubierto.

—Sí, fue interesante — aceptó sin problemas, y a pesar de su sonrojo no dejaba de mirarle coquetamente, ni de sonreírle de la misma manera — No me voy a romper con que seas algo rudo, además sabes controlar muy bien esa fuerza extra, ¿no?

—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas — Hiro se inclinó hacia él, subiéndose lentamente a la cama para irse colocándose encima del moreno.

—Es lo que tu provocas — Rivera se justificó, encogiéndose de hombros, para después sacarse él mismo la camiseta del pijama, arrojándola fuera de la cama.

—¿Lo que _yo_ provoco? — el genio enarcó una ceja — ¿Y qué hay de ti y lo que provoca esa boca llena de palabras sucias que tienes y usas contra mí?

—¿No te gusta? — preguntó en un suspiro, pues su novio se había inclinado más hacia él, para comenzar a repartir besos por todo su cuello y mejillas — Porque es difícil que me mantenga callado, pero podría intentar por ti. O ya sabes la _forma_ en que puedes hacer que no hable; si mantienes mi boca ocupada con _algo_ más.

—Demonios, Miguel — siseó, por lo que implicaban esas palabras y porque una de las manos del músico se habías deslizado por su cuerpo hasta llegar a acariciar su entrepierna — Sabes que me gusta. No tengo ninguna intención en que reprimas tu voz o tus palabras.

—Entonces… hazme gritar.

Con aquellas palabras lanzadas como un reto, ambos se tomaron sus propósitos de complacer y disfrutar para apresurarse a llevar a cabo. No con prisas, sino para no seguir posponiéndolo más.

Sus labios se unieron en un hambriento beso llenó de chupeteos rudos, leves mordidas intercaladas y la caricia constante entre sus lenguas, sin haber dejado de lado las caricias que repartían por sus cuerpos.

Una de las manos de Miguel se aferraba a la espalda cubierta por la nanodex, mientras que la otra se había colado debajo del bóxer de su novio para apretarle el trasero, a la vez que lo sentía mover la cadera para que sus entrepiernas consiguieran esa fricción que ansiaban. Ambos ya podían sentir la dureza que se había formado en ambos en ese constante roce y el intercambio de húmedos besos y caricias provocadoras.

Ahora eran las manos de Hamada las que se colaban por el pantalón del pijama del músico, con intención de bajarlo por completo. Pero antes de lograr su cometido, Miguel se separaba del beso que compartían y se daba la vuelta, arrastrándose unos centímetros para acercarse a la cómoda y abrir el cajón donde guardaban el lubricante y condones.

El genio le dio espacio para que se moviera con más facilidad, teniendo que incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y esperar, viendo a Miguel a gatas para alcanzar mejor aquel cajón y buscar lo necesario.

Mirando al moreno desde ese ángulo, con la perfecta vista del trasero redondo levantado en esa posición, Hiro se cuestionó cómo es que había sido capaz de esperar tanto tiempo para esto. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Miguel había tomado lo necesario del cajón, y se inclinó para acorralarlo de nuevo en la cama, ahora quedando el músico boca abajo, haciéndolo soltar un quejido pequeño por la repentina presión sobre su cuerpo.

Se dedicó a repartir besos por los hombros y espalda de piel morena, yendo cada vez más hacia abajo. Con la punta de su lengua delineó desde la cintura hasta la curvatura que descendía a la parte baja de Miguel. Lo escuchó suspirar, y sintió la caliente piel erizarse al paso de su lengua.

Tuvo que detenerse cuando se topó con el inició de los pantalones de algodón. Tomó con ambas manos la prenda, y echando un vistazo hacia lo que se alcanzaba a ver del rostro de su novio, para estar seguro de que no le quería detener. Comenzó a bajarla lentamente, dejando al descubierto mucho más piel.

Aquella prenda también fue botada a alguna parte de la habitación, y sin ella ya estorbando, Hamada volvió a atacar con sus labios la piel expuesta. Dejó primero un par de besos pequeñitos en cada nalga, mientras sus manos masajeaban de forma suave las piernas. Todavía escuchando los suspiros del músico y sintiéndolo removerse en momentos.

Adivinando que Miguel podría volver a ser ansioso por sentir de nuevo un toque suave, llevó su boca ahora a uno de los muslos, dejando un beso húmedo primero sobre esa piel suave, para después dejar un chupetón. Con ello Miguel soltó un pequeño gemido, casi sorprendido pero también alegre. Satisfecho con ello, Hiro se animó a dejar una leve mordida en una de las nalgas, lo suficiente para ser sentida sin dudas, pero no tanto como para lastimar. Otro gemido complacido salió de boca del moreno.

Tras relamerse los labios, Hiro alzó un poco más el rostro, para poder observar ambas marcas que habían quedado; no tan escandalosas por el tono canela de esa piel, pero lo bastante notorias para descifrar cómo habían sido provocadas.

Una mano se deslizó entre los muslos de su novio, demandándole que los separara más, dándole así una vista del agujero y las bolas, apretando éstas levemente para obtener un nuevo gemido más alto, provocando que también las piernas temblaran por un momento. Sonriendo por esa reacción, con su pulgar tocó cerca de la entrada de Rivera, sólo para provocarle más, viendo como el músculo se apretaba y aflojaba ante la promesa de algo más.

Tuvo que acariciarse a sí mismo un par de veces aún sobre el bóxer para calmar la necesidad que estaba llegando a su máximo punto.

Estuvo por pedirle a Miguel que se volteara, para continuar a lo demás de la forma en que quería. Pero recordó que por algo traía puesta la nanodex, porque al moreno le había gustado que lo manejara a su gusto. Así que tomándole firmemente por la cintura, lo hizo voltear, dejándole de nuevo con la espalda descansando en el colchón, y dándole la cara a él.

—Quiero ver tu cara — le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente, pudiendo sentir la caliente respiración de Miguel.

La distancia se acortó una vez más cuando un desesperado moreno se acercó a besarle. Por un momento todo fue labios, lengua y saliva.

Con más determinación, en medio del beso, Rivera tomó con una mano el elástico de la ropa interior de Hiro para bajarla.

—Esto estorba — el menor murmuró, teniendo que separar sus labios de los ajenos.

Hiro le ayudó a deshacerse del bóxer, y sin perder tiempo, Miguel abrió el lubricante que había estado sosteniendo en la otra mano. Mojó sus dedos y palmas con él, para después deslizarse entre sus cuerpos y poder tomar la erección del genio y comenzar a masturbarle. Su novio le imitó, tomando igual del lubricante para después envolver con su mano la erección de Rivera y acariciarle.

Miguel quedó con una mano masturbándole, y la otra la llevó un poco más abajo por su propio cuerpo con intención de irse preparando. Porque teniendo agarrada la erección de Hiro, pudiendo sentir su largo y grosor, siendo más consciente en esos detalles por quererlo tener dentro en un futuro muy, pero muy cerca, estaba al tanto que debía estar bien preparado, para no asustar de nuevo a su novio pensando que podía lastimarlo y dejarlo con las ganas.

No crean que no le gustaba la forma en que lo habían estado haciendo; él arriba, Hiro abajo. Por supuesto que le gusta, pero también quería más. Carajo, llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando con cómo se sentiría.

—Yo lo hago — Hiro le dijo, deteniendo su mano. Miguel le asintió.

Entonces Hamada tomó más del lubricante, llenando bien sus dedos con él, para luego haber comenzado a prepararle con demasiada paciencia. Uno a uno los dedos, hasta que fueron tres. Besando en momentos a Miguel para distraerlo de la incomodidad que pudiera sentir, o masturbándole para que se concentrara más en el placer y se relajara lo suficiente.

La preparación fue suave, tomándose su tiempo para dilatarle y lo que le siguiera no le lastimara.

Los dedos se retiraron, Miguel soltó un jadeo por la pérdida. Hiro tomó el condón, sacándolo del envoltorio para colocárselo en seguida, agregando un poco más del lubricante para hacer todo más cómodo para su novio.

Una almohada fue colocada bajo la cadera del moreno, quien separó más sus piernas por su cuenta y dobló las rodillas, esperando por Hamada.

—¿Listo? — preguntó Hiro, acomodándose entre las piernas del otro, nivelando sus rostros para poder mirarle y dejarle un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Sí — asintió, y le tomó por los hombros.

La punta de la erección de Hiro estaba presionando finalmente en su culo, aunque todavía sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por entrar, así que Miguel soltó un gemido en ruego y le miró suplicante mientras se mordía los labios, ansioso. Hamada le sonrió, y entonces comenzó a empujar con más determinación para irle penetrando.

Su boca se abrió y se le cortó la respiración por un momento al sentir cómo su cuerpo se iba abriendo para recibir la dureza de Hiro. Una cosa era verlo, hacerse una idea de que podría soportarlo, incluso lo había tenido entre sus manos y su boca, pero así…, se sentía enorme. Sabía que era su inexperiencia en el lado receptor, y justo la primera punzada de dolor e incomodidad antes de darle tiempo de acostumbrarse, así que intentó relajarse, aunque sus dedos se hundieron sobre los hombros de su pareja.

—N-no te detengas — pidió, antes de que Hiro decidiera por su cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado para Miguel.

Casi en seguida sintió los dedos de Hamada por su perineo, donde acaricio, ayudándole a relajarse. Se mordió el labio inferior por las sensaciones tan intensas, y apenas era consciente de que había cerrado los párpados hace rato.

Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la erección de Hiro había entrado por completo. Todo lo que podía sentir por el momento era mucho calor, el estiramiento extraño de sus paredes internas, y aún así todo un cosquilleo agradable reanudándose por todo su cuerpo.

Observó a Hiro arriba de él, con el rostro y cuello ruborizados, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios rojos delatando que también había estado mordiéndolos. Escurrió su vista un poco más abajo, intentando ver donde se unían, en su camino siendo capaz de apreciar cómo los músculos del abdomen de Hiro se flexionaban gracias a cómo la nanodex que ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Por su cuenta intentó moverse, saliéndosele un gemido entrecortado.

—Espera — Hamada le retuvo de la cadera —. Espera a que tu cuerpo se acostumbre.

—Ya sé — se relamió los labios —. Ese ruido fue porque se sintió bien.

Y como Hiro lo tenía retenido, entonces lo que hizo fue apretarle para demostrar que estaba listo. El mayor jadeo por la presión extra en su pene, miró detenidamente a Miguel, dándose cuenta de que los signos de molestia o dolor ya no resaltaban.

Hamada comenzó a moverse suavemente, haciendo que el moreno casi soltara suspiros de alivio, como si hubiera estado esperando eso por mucho tiempo. ¿ _Y no lo había sentido así?_ El genio relamió sus labios al disfrutar su propio placer estando envuelto por aquella estrechez y calor que le ofrecía en cuerpo de su novio.

—S-se siente muy bien, Hiro — repitió Miguel, entre sus jadeos —. _Más_ , por favor, más.

Le asintió, se sostuvo ahora de sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza del músico, para así quedar más juntos. Los brazos de Rivera le tomaron por la espalda y lo apretó más firmemente entre sus piernas.

Tomó un ritmó más rápido, comenzando a sacudir sus cuerpos con violencia, haciéndolos sonrojar más, comenzar a acalorarse y sudar.

El cuerpo de Miguel le recibía bien, y además lo estaba disfrutando, era obvio por cómo había quedado pidiendo más entre cada gemido, la forma en que en momentos chupaba sus labios, y cuando sus ojos casi se iban para atrás y terminaba cerrando los párpados.

— _Hiro. Hiro. Hiro_ — ahora sólo repetía entre suspiros y gemidos. Justo cuando creía que la voz de Miguel no podía ser más bonita.

Con la confianza al saber que Miguel estaba disfrutando ese momento, Hiro le tomó de nuevo con firmeza, deteniendo por un momento las embestidas. Todo porque le cargó, poniéndose en pie y así llevándoselo con él.

Hubo un pequeño grito de sorpresa de parte del músico, por el cambio de posiciones y la facilidad con la que era manejado por el otro. Aferró más su agarre alrededor de los hombros de Hamada y cruzó sus tobillos por la espalda de éste, mientras sentía que las manos ajenas le sostenían por el trasero.

Apenas terminaron de acomodarse, y sintió cómo Hiro le subía un poco, para luego bajarlo y así reanudar las penetraciones, ahora no sólo ayudado por la fuerza que le proporcionaba la nanodex, sino con ayuda de la gravedad. Siendo movido a antojo de Hiro, y él sólo dedicándose a gemir y disfrutarlo.

El calor ya era demasiado, y ya no se sentía capaz de pensar coherentemente, pues si tan sólo desde hace varios minutos sólo le salían palabras entrecortadas siendo ahogadas por sus jadeos. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Hiro, el sentirlo, el sentir su calor, cómo sus manos le tocaban, como se movía dentro de él. Si a su novio se le ocurriera ponerlo sobre el suelo, en pie, estaba seguro de que sus piernas no lo resistirían, la fuerza se le había ido.

Afortunadamente, aún cuando Hiro decidió volver a cambiar de posición, no le soltó en ningún momento. Todavía sobre aquellos brazos fue llevado de vuelta a la cama. Estando ahí seguros sobre la superficie blanda, tomaron un respiro. Hiro sentando, Miguel sobre de él.

El moreno se acercó a dejarle besitos por todo el rostro, jugando con el desorden de cabello que tenía su novio. Besos más castos y tranquilos para tratar de acompasar su respiración.

Pronto se removió un poco, para continuar con las penetraciones. Hiro le volvió a tomar por la cintura, con intenciones de voltearle, pero ahora Miguel le detuvo.

—Así. Quédate así — Rivera pidió y su novio accedió.

Colocando sus rodillas firmemente sobre el colchón, y volviendo a tomar a Hiro por los hombros, Miguel así tomó impulso para comenzar a moverse.

Todavía alcanzaron a compartir otros pequeños besos antes de que los movimientos tomasen más rapidez, volviendo a cortarles el aliento por momentos. Miguel prácticamente rebotando sobre el regazo de Hamada, ahora a su propio ritmo, velocidad y profundidad, ya que buscaba su orgasmo.

Hiro le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, mientras la mano libre la ocupó para envolver su erección y masturbarle como ya sabía que le gustaba al músico. Miguel gimió con aprobación ante eso, todavía moviéndose a su gusto sobre él, provocando que la erección de su novio golpeara en el punto correcto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer.

Cuando aumentó el ritmo, Hamada también aumentó el de su mano. Miguel casi gritó por tantas sensaciones tan agradables, y cuando su novio acercó su rostro para dejarle húmedos besos por el cuello y los hombros, fue demasiado para él.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso, los párpados cerrados, la cadera aún moviéndose casi por cuenta propia. Miguel sintió aquel agradable cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y la calidez concentrarse en su bajo vientre, para momentos después llegar al orgasmo.

Se abrazó más a Hiro, finalmente dejándose de mover, aunque sentía que lo estaba apretando porque sus paredes internas se contraían y relajaban por la reciente experiencia tan intensa.

Antes de poder siquiera comenzar a querer calmar su respiración, se vio puesto contra el colchón, de nuevo en un movimiento rápido. Hiro aún dentro de él. Éste le miró, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Puedo? — el mayor preguntó. El deseo en su voz era notorio.

—Continúa — Miguel le asintió, completamente dispuesto a que su novio también alcanzara su propio orgasmo justo así.

La primera embestida ahora lo hizo gemir igual de alto, sus ojos otra vez queriendo ponerse en blanco. Y es que su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible por el reciente orgasmo. No se sentía mal, no le lastimaba, sólo se sentía como _demasiado_.

Definitivamente no quería que parara, aunque sabía que no podría venirse de nuevo tan pronto. Igual se sentía bien.

Las embestidas de Hiro ahora eran más fuertes, también más descoordinadas, sobre todo cuando estuvo muy cerca del clímax. Se pegó un poco más a Miguel, pero sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos para no caer sobre él por completo. Una mano en el colchón, la otra sobre la cabecera de la cama para seguir tomando impulso y tomar tanto como quería. Iba tan profundo como podía, tan rápido como quería.

Un crujido se escuchó detrás de él, pero Miguel no le prestó atención, porque en lo que estaba más concentrado era en intentar mantener los párpados aunque sea un poco abiertos para obtener un vistazo de Hiro en el orgasmo.

Unos golpes más con sus caderas entre sus cuerpos, y Hiro soltaba un gemido más sonoro, ahogándolo después cuando se rindió a dejarse caer sobre Miguel, enterrando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su novio. Todavía moviendo la cadera, moviéndose dentro de él, paro más descoordinado, aunque igual de profundo.

Miguel suspiro sonriendo. Eso se había sentido mejor de lo que había esperado.

El movimiento en la cadera de Hamada fue cediendo, Miguel comenzó a calmar su respiración mientras dejaba suaves caricias por toda la espalda de su novio, también escuchándolo ir respirando más tranquilo ahora.

Las piernas comenzaron a entumecerse, y sentía a Hiro muy pesado sobre él, pero tampoco quería romper el momento. Así que estuvo dispuesto a aguantar un poco más.  

Pocos segundos después Hiro se fue incorporando, primero para dejarle un beso sobre los labios, y después para irse separando. Cuando salió de él, Miguel por fin pudo estirar las piernas y comenzar a relajarlas, ignorando la sensación del lubricante enfriarse por el golpeteo del aire, o la sensación también pegajosa del semen que alcanzó a manchar su propio vientre cuando se vino.

Echó un vistazo a Hiro cuando volvió de haberse deshecho del condón, notando que la nanodex también se había manchado. Viendo que Hiro no comentaba nada ni lo miraba con horror, supuso que no le molestaba aquello. De hecho, el genio simplemente se quitó la prenda y la botó a cualquier lugar por el momento.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Hiro le preguntó.

—De maravilla — respondió, con una dulce sonrisa, estirándose en la cama —. Estuvo increíble, aunque se me entumieron las piernas.

Hiro le sonrió con dulzura, se acercó de nuevo a la cama con él, sólo que se sentó y subió las piernas de Miguel a su regazo, con la intención de comenzar a masajearlas. El moreno suspiró con alivio.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias — siguió disfrutando del leve masaje — Hiro…

—¿Hmm?

—¿También fue bueno para ti?

—Definitivamente lo fue — respondió en seguida, con seguridad, haciendo confiar a Miguel en su respuesta, pero por si quedaba alguna duda, señaló —. Incluso me dejé llevar de más por un momento — hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando detrás de Miguel, quien volteó y pudo ver a qué se refería.

La cabecera de la cama estaba rota en un lado, seguramente el punto donde Hiro se sostuvo, y ahí había ocurrido el crujido que Miguel escucho cuando aún no terminaban. Bueno, no estaba completamente destrozada, y sabía que gracias a la nanodex Hiro pudo haberla hecho trizas fácilmente, así que todavía le daba muchos puntos por haberse controlado muy bien.

—Compraremos otra, no importa — Se encogió de hombros, volviendo su vista a él —. Es más, yo la pagaré, porque fue mi idea que usarás la nanodex.

—Y yo estuve de acuerdo en ello. No pienses que es tu culpa — Hiro negó —. Además, como dices, no importa. No es la gran cosa.

—Lo es — Miguel hizo un leve puchero, obteniendo toda la atención de Hiro con ello —. En realidad no quiero que te estés reprimiendo cuando hacemos esto, así que no debimos meter algo que te obligue a reprimirte en ciertos aspectos.

—Puedo controlarla perfectamente. Sólo… me dejé llevar.

—Entonces quiero que la próxima vez te dejes llevar por completo, y para asegurarme de eso, no intervendrá de nuevo tu invento.

Se sonrieron. El masaje terminó. Después de haber descansado un momento más en cama, ambos se asearon todo el lío que quedó en sus cuerpos, y también cambiaron las sábanas que habían quedado con un desastre de lubricante.

Después Hiro fue a la cocina para traer agua y algunos snacks. Y al volver, sólo en el pequeño instante que se tardó, se encontró con otra sorpresa en la habitación.

Miguel estaba frente al espejo mirándose, sólo que ahora sí traía puesta la bata lujosa. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que había regresado, se volteó para mirarlo.

El moreno sonreía un poco nervioso, con sus dedos jugueteando entre las plumas que había en los olanes de las amplias mangas. El color quedaba divino sobre su piel, piel que quedaba un poco a la vista por lo traslúcido de la tela, y la falda le arrastraba, como se suponía que debía ser, casi como una cola de vestido de novia.

—¿Es demasiado? — Rivera preguntó, dudoso, quizá por el silencio prolongado de Hiro, pero éste había quedado embobado.

—No. En ti es perfecto — le aseguro. Miguel ya había dicho que le había gustado el obsequio, así que no quería que dudara de haber sido _demasiado_ , cuando en realidad la vista simplemente era… _wow_.

—Gracias — le sonrió dulcemente.

El músico caminó hasta él, y le ayudó a llevar lo que había traído de la cocina para ir hacia el sofá y ahí descansar ambos mientras compartían los snacks y bebían del agua. Hiro deslizó suavemente sus dedos por parte de la tela de la bata, sobre la rodilla de Miguel, quién al sentirlo simplemente lo dejó seguir, y optó por recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—He estado pensando… — murmuró Miguel.

—¿En qué?

—¿Y si… tenemos un bebé?

Apenas aquello salió de sus labios, sintió a Hiro atragantarse con el sorbo de agua que había estado tomando en ese momento.

Se separó de él para ponerse frente a frente y tratar de auxiliarle. Ni cuenta se dio cuando Baymax se infló y caminó hasta estar cerca de ellos. Sólo que antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hiro había pasado lo peor, ya sólo tosía un poco e intentaba respirar adecuadamente.

—¿De qué hablas, Miguel? — exclamó en cuanto pudo hablar de nuevo — Es imposible que podamos tener un bebé.

—Eso ya lo sé — Miguel rodó los ojos —. Ni por más que cojamos pasará. No me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Un perrito! —dijo con entusiasmo — ¿Podemos tener un perrito? Yo quiero uno.

De acuerdo, Miguel casi lo mata del susto cuando debió de haber comenzado diciendo que quería una mascota, no un jodido _bebé_.

 _Pff…_ , ¿se imaginan, ellos dos, un bebé? Quién tan jodido pensaría que es buena idea…

*

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se notó que aquí también pongo mi HC de que Miguel es listillo (no es bruto, chingao), y que posee memoria eidética. Tengo ese HC por un guiño que se da en la película de eso cuando está tocando la guitarra y ve los videos de Ernesto también tocando y lo imita. Equis, lo pongo en mis fics siempre xD


	26. Condescendencia

 

—¿Qué te pasó? — le preguntó Keyne apenas lo vio llegar.

Habían quedado de reunirse, o algo así. Miguel le había llamado pidiendo verlo, Keyne accedió, aunque esa noche tendría que trabajar en el strip-club, diciéndole al moreno que tendrían que conversar ahí. No viendo problema en ello, Miguel llegó hasta el club que ya conocía, pasando de inmediato a la sala que servía como camerino para todos los empleados.

—¿De qué hablas? — Rivera enarcó una ceja, no entendiendo la pregunta y esa mirada meticulosa que su amigo le daba.

—Caminas un poco raro — señaló — ¿Son los tacones o es que te caíste, o te golpearon? Porque con la suerte que tienes para eso, no me sorprendería que otra vez te metiste en un lío.

Miguel intentó ocultar su expresión sorprendida. Creyó que no estaba siendo notorio… En realidad, no era como si el culo le estuviera matando después de su _nueva experiencia_ con Hiro, pero sí sentía una leve molestia, era algo incómodo.

—Son los tacones, es más alto de lo acostumbro, creo — intentó justificar, pues llevaba el estilo de botas que acostumbraba, pesadas y toscas, pero ahora con un tacón un poco más alto.

—Claro — Keyne sin embargo pareció no creerle, ya que le sonrió y además guiñó un ojo —. Bien, ¿qué es lo que te urgía, morenito? ¿O sólo me extrañabas y querías ver el show?

—Sí, te extraño mucho — dijo, sin mucho interés, viendo de la misma forma desinteresada cómo su amigo se cambiaba de vestuario antes de tener que salir a bailar al escenario —. Pero también vengo porque quiero preguntarte…, el perro al que tu amiga le estaba buscando nuevo hogar, ¿aún lo tiene?

—Oh, ella está aquí — Keyne reaccionó, mirando alrededor de la sala —. Anne, ven un segundo — llamó a una chica rubia, ya vestida con un conjunto muy revelador, quien se acercó a paso seguro aún portando unas intimidantes plataformas.

—¿Qué? — ella preguntó, dándole un amplió vistazo a Miguel, como reconociéndolo de la última vez que el moreno había estado ahí, por ello en seguida le sonrió amigablemente.

—Mi amigo Miguel quiere saber si ya le encontraste hogar a tu mascota.

—Oww, no. Y ya casi me tengo que mudar al otro apartamento. ¡No aceptan mascotas! ¿Puedes creer lo crueles que son? — Anne hizo un leve puchero — ¿Estás interesado en adoptar a mi perrito? — miró al moreno con ilusión.

—De hecho, sí — Miguel respondió con una amplia sonrisa —. Keyne una vez me habló al respecto, y me mostró fotos. Sólo que necesitaba estar seguro de poder llevar mascotas a donde vivo.

—En tu porquería de departamento tampoco permitían mascotas — Keyne le dijo, curioso.

—Ya no vivo ahí — Miguel rodó los ojos, pues recordaba habérselo mencionado.

—Ah, cierto. Te fuiste con tu _sugar mommy_ — comentó con gracia — ¿Quién hace eso?

—¡Mierda, Keyne! ¡Que no tengo ninguna _sugar mommy_! — Rivera exclamó con fastidio — ¿Quién soy? ¿Tú?

—¿ _Sugar daddy_?

—¡Tampoco!

—¿Entonces por qué no nos has invitado a tu nueva casa?

—Luego hablaremos de eso, ¿de acuerdo? — Miguel suspiró, y volvió su atención a Anne — Lo importante es que puedo darle un hogar a tu perrito _._ ¿Qué dices?

—Claro — la chica asintió con entusiasmo, y de nuevo le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza —. Keyne me ha hablado de ti, sé que eres agradable, además parece que le darás una buena vida.

—Estupendo — le sonrió con dulzura —. Entonces, te daré mi número telefónico para que me digas cuándo nos vemos para tratar eso.

Todavía con entusiasmo, Anne intercambió números telefónicos con Miguel, mientras le prometía que su mascota era un completo _amor_ y no le daría problemas, y por supuesto recordándole que el nombre del perro era _Caramelo._

—Bueno, te llamaré — ella aseguró —. Por ahora tengo que terminar de maquillarme.

—Por supuesto.

La chica se animó darle un rápido abrazo al moreno antes de regresar casi risueña hasta su tocador y continuar alistándose. El moreno esperó a verla de nuevo distraída para volverse hacia Keyne.

—Necesito un favor — pidió, ganando la atención de su amigo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que le des refugio a _Caramelo_ en lo que puedo llevarle a casa — le dijo en voz baja.

—¿¡Qué!? Creí que dijiste sí podías recibirlo en tu hogar — se quejó.

—Puedo — asintió —. Pero no quiero llegar con un perro llamado _Caramelo._

—¿Uh?

—Escucha, investigué y me encontré con buenos entrenadores que hacen que los perros respondan a un nuevo nombre, así que mientras se complete su entrenamiento, necesito tenerlo en otro lugar.

—¿Y cuánto durará eso?

—No lo sé muy bien, pero contrataré al mejor — explicó —. Por favor, Keyne, necesito un hogar temporal para el que ahora será mi bebé.

—No creí que el nombre fuera problema para ti — se extrañó.

—Me da igual si nombran _Caramelo_ a sus mascotas, incluso a la segunda o tercera mascota que tenga le podría poner así. Pero necesito que este perro tenga el nombre que yo quiero.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber qué planeas — negó Keyne —. Y no, no quiero tener un perro en mi departamento.

—Te pagaré las malditas molestias, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te escucho, morenito — ahora le sonrió.

*

*

En el transcurso de unos días, Anne se había comunicado con él para reunirse y entregarle a _Caramelo._ La intención de ambos había sido verse unas cuantas veces para que el perrito fuera familiarizándose con Miguel antes de separarse de ella por completo, pero ya no tenía demasiado tiempo, la chica debía mudarse de aquel departamento en pocos días. Miguel entonces se llevó al perrito con él; un adorable perro chihuahua de pelo largo, con su pelaje marrón claro y blanco. Fue directamente al departamento de Keyne, con quién ya había hecho un trato. Le dejó un momento ahí mientras él iba a comprarle las cosas necesarias.

También, en ese tiempo se puso en contacto con el mejor entrenador que pudieron recomendarle en sitios dedicados a las mascotas. El perro en realidad era tranquilo y obediente, Miguel entonces expresó que lo que quería era darle un nuevo nombre y que el perro respondiera a él.

Estaría demasiado ocupado las siguientes semanas, así que supuso que el entrenamiento del perro se pasaría rápido para él. No tenía eventos demandantes en fechas próximas, pero sí ensayos y el estar trabajando en nuevas canciones con la banda, además de que en lo personal también tenía deberes, pues había decidido retomar cursos; había investigado también algunas escuelas que pudieran convenirle, tal vez con cursos en línea igual certificados. Después de todo tenía a Hiro para ayudarle, y en realidad él había sido su principal motivación para volver a estudiar formalmente. A veces Hiro le había soltado comentarios sutiles al respecto, y también le señalaba lo supuestamente _inteligente_ que él era. No se creía nada inteligente, menos a lado de Hamada, pero por ello mismo también tenía esa punzada de no quedarse atrás.

*

*

Justo en el cumpleaños 23 de Hiro, _Caramelo_ había completado su entrenamiento luego de que Miguel haya estado ansioso con cada avance que veía cuando podía quedarse a ver cómo trabajaba el entrenador, y cuando iba regularmente al departamento de Keyne para estar al pendiente de su ahora mascota. Así que sería una de las sorpresas que se llevaría Hamada.

El genio había salido temprano a trabajar, prometiendo que no llegaría tarde cuando Miguel le cantó _Happy Birthday to you_ aún en un tono adormilado. Entonces Rivera se había apresurado a dejar todo listo para celebrar, para después ir por su nueva mascota en su última sesión de entrenamiento y esperar a Hiro.

Ya le había comprado un obsequio con dos días de antelación, ahora le había horneado un pastel y había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para decorarlo, mientras el pequeño perro chihuahua paseaba por el apartamento explorándolo bajo la supervisión de _Baymax,_ que apenas lo vio avisó que descargaría una base de datos de medicina veterinaria.

Una vez el pastel listo, el músico buscó a Baymax para que le avisara si Hiro estaba remotamente cerca de llegar, para saber si aún tenía tiempo de ir por las cosas del perrito que había dejado en el auto cuando fue por él. Una vez el robot le informó que Hamada venía a mitad del camino, Miguel supo que tendría todavía unos minutos extras para terminar sus deberes.

Fue y volvió del estacionamiento con las cosas de su mascota, les encontró acomodo en el apartamento, y entonces ahora sólo le faltaba lavar los trastos que había ensuciado al preparar el pastel. Pero primero…

—Baymax, ven un momento, por favor — llamó al robot, quien apareció rápidamente, ahora el perrito siguiéndole a él. Miguel se subió a una de las sillas del comedor después de haber agarrado uno de los gorritos de fiesta que previamente había comprado —. Y… listo — exclamó cuando pudo colocarle dicho gorrito a Baymax.

El robot sólo ladeó su cabeza un momento, pero no debatió nada. Miguel se bajó de la silla y tomó otro gorrito para ahora colocárselo al pequeño perro. Miró a ambos listos con sus gorritos y sonrió. Ahora sí fue a lavar aquellos trastos y utensilios sucios.

*

Hiro volvió al apartamento pronto, escuchando un leve ruido acompañado con la voz de Miguel cantando desde la cocina, fue que se dirigió de inmediato hacia allá, encontrando al moreno frente al fregadero.

—¡Hiro! — su novio le saludó con entusiasmo, pero sin abandonar su tarea.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó mientras se acercaba más.

—Pues… lavo los trastos.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que ahí está el lavavajillas — le señaló, con curiosidad. Miguel rodó los ojos.

—Soy mexicano, Hiro — dijo, con obviedad —. Esa máquina es inútil para mí.

El menor pocas veces utilizaba por su cuenta el lavavajillas, cuando estaba fastidiado de lavar trastos, o cuando tenía prisa por hacer algo más. Hiro era el que siempre lo utilizaba, era más común para él, y seguía sin entender cómo Miguel prefería hacer todo ese trabajo por sí mismo. ¿ _Soy mexicano,_ fue su excusa? Sí, tampoco entendía cómo se justificaba con su nacionalidad para diversas cosas.

Lo vio terminar de lavar el último recipiente y seguidamente secarse las manos. En un segundo ya lo tenía colgándose de su cuello en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! — el moreno exclamó alegremente.

—Gracias — le respondió suave, asimilando la efusividad y el que hace mucho nadie le había felicitado por su cumpleaños, y ahora ya iban dos veces que Miguel le recordaba tal celebración.

—¡Te tengo tres sorpresas! La primera… La dejé en la mesa. Ven.

Antes de responder, todavía un tanto abrumado por tanta energía positiva de Miguel y por lo desacostumbrado que estaba a situaciones así, se vio guiado hasta el comedor cuando su novio le tomó de la mano, llevándolo con él.

Una vez junto a la mesa, Rivera le soltó para tomar la pequeña caja que había estado esperando en aquella superficie. Pero antes de asimilar aquello, y comenzar a hacerse una idea de qué podría ser, algo más llamó su atención cuando distinguió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Volteó con rapidez, extrañado y alerta porque ese movimiento había sido muy veloz para tratarse de Baymax o algún otro de sus robots, además también muy bajo.

—¡No! — gritó Miguel, bloqueando a tiempo la patada que Hamada ya estaba dirigiendo a aquella forma que le inquieto por la rapidez con que se acercó a ellos.

 _¿Qué mierda era?_ Todavía tenía la duda, pero ahora también estaba preocupado porque pudo haber lastimado al moreno al interponerse así. El otro alcanzó a bloquear como él le había enseñado, pero aún así fue sorpresivo. Quizá lo había lastimado.

Una punzada de preocupación le invadió aún peor cuando Miguel se dejó caer de rodillas.

—¡Miguel! — se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado.

Estaba por voltearle y comenzar a examinar el daño que le había hecho, pero fue su novio el que volvió hacia él primero, sosteniendo en sus brazos esa bola pequeña que le había descolocado hace apenas unos segundos.

—Casi pateas a mi bebé — Miguel le reprochó suavemente, más en un puchero lastimero.

—¿Eso… es… un perro? — Hiro señaló, cuidadoso de no acercar demasiado el dedo con que señalaba aquella criatura que traía puesto un pequeño gorro de fiesta.

El perro le ladró un par de veces, casi como si le respondiera por sí mismo.

—¡Sorpresa! — ahora el moreno le volvía a sonreír.

Entonces _eso_ era una de sus sorpresas…, aun no sabía cómo tomarlo. Es decir, Miguel ya había hecho un comentario de que quería un perro, pero después no lo hablaron, él tampoco se negó de inmediato, quizá eso fue razón suficiente para que el moreno creyera que estaba bien traer una mascota al apartamento.

Bueno…, su novio se veía feliz, así que estaba bien. Hamada se acostumbraría a tener una mascota, seguro que sí, ¿verdad…? Al menos era un perro pequeño.

—Hiro — el músico le volvió a llamar —. Él es Miguelito Jr.

—¿Qué? — parpadeó un par de veces — ¿Ese es su nombre?

—¡Sí! — abrazó un poco más al perro — Yo se lo puse. ¿No te gusta?

—… Claro.

—No suenas convencido.

—Sólo es… — suspiró luego de echar un vistazo a ambos —. No me lo esperaba, eso es todo.

—Entonces, _cariño mío,_ ¿Miguelito Jr. se puede quedar con nosotros?

Miró a su pareja. Miró al perro. Ambos le devolvían la mirada, aguardando por una respuesta positiva, porque ¿qué más podía esperar Miguel luego de haber llevado ahí a ese perro y luego de ponerle un nombre demasiado vinculado como para no ser capaz de despreciarlo?

—Sí, puede quedarse — le dio lo que quería, y a cambio recibió de inmediato una radiante sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios.

El perro quedó libre de los brazos de Rivera y se acercó curioso a Hiro, quién no sabía todavía muy bien qué hacer. Afortunadamente no tuvo que partirse la cabeza pensando de inmediato en cómo lidiar con esa pequeña criatura, ya que Miguel se puso en pie de nuevo y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a pararse también.

Mientras el perro le seguía olfateando como si estuviera desconfiado de él, y Hiro evitaba mirarle ofendido por ello, el músico se agachó un segundo para levantar la cajita que había caído al suelo cuando tuvo que intervenir antes de que Hiro haya podido patear a _Miguelito Jr._ Curioso nombre, pensó, pero al menos ya le daba algo de familiaridad con ello.

—Bien, entonces pasemos más tranquilos a la siguiente sorpresa. Toma — anunció Miguel, tendiéndole alegremente la cajita de hace un momento.

De acuerdo, era una caja muy pequeña, lo cual ya le aliviaba por suponer que nada _tan_ escandalosamente sorpresivo como el perro sucediera nuevamente. Además, el tono turquesa claro de la caja ya era muy delator para hacerse una idea de qué podría tratarse ese obsequio.

Deshizo fácilmente el nudo con el lazo blanco para después destapar la cajita y sus ojos se toparon con la joyería que venía dentro. Tomó entre sus dedos el colgante que tenía dos pequeños anillos entrelazados como adorno. Distinguió que, a parte del grabado con el nombre de la empresa de joyería en uno de los anillitos, en el otro venía otro grabado distinto, en el que leyó _“Te amo”._

Alzó su mirada a Miguel, sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas luego de leer aquel corto pero significativo mensaje. Su novio le sonrió de esa forma dulce que sólo él sabía, y con ello sintió más calor acumularse en su rostro. Seguramente estaba ridículamente ruborizado, pero no le importaba mostrarse así enfrente del moreno.

—¿Te gustó? — el menor le preguntó, un poco tímido, aunque queriendo no parecerlo.

—Sí — y ahora fue él quien se acercó a besarle. Ahora un beso más largo y profundo que el de hace unos momentos, siendo correspondido con igual entusiasmo —. Gracias — murmuró al separar sus labios de los ajenos.

—No es mucho, pero quería que tuvieras algo que yo te he dado y pudieras llevarlo contigo en todo momento — confesó, todavía algo tímido.

Ayudó a Hiro a colocarse el colgante, y tras una sonrisa y otro beso compartido, Rivera le anunció que pasarían a la siguiente sorpresa; el pastel. Un pastel hecho por el mismo Miguel, según éste le presumió.

Mientras esperaba en el comedor, tal como su pareja se lo pidió, Hiro vio a Baymax acercarse. El robot también tenía colocado un gorro de fiesta, e inmediatamente el perro iba en su dirección.

—Hola, Hiro — el robot le saludó, acompañado de un ademán de saludo.

En seguida Baymax hizo caso al perrito que daba pequeños brincos y ladridos queriendo llamar su atención. Graciosamente, el robot blanco logró inclinarse lo suficiente para tomar al can en brazos y después darle algunas caricias. El genio quedó mirando esa escena, con la nostalgia queriendo manifestarse. Recordando las veces en que Baymax tomó así a Mochi, el gato de Cass.

A pesar de haber sido una imagen graciosa la primera vez que Baymax cargó a Mochi y le llamó _bebé peludo_ , por el estado de batería baja del robot, era más un recuerdo amargo. Fue cuando Tadashi tenía poco de haber fallecido, y Hiro apenas se había enterado de que alguien había estado detrás del incendio en el ITSF. Cuando el dolor en lugar de disminuir parecía crecer sin ningún tope, y él se sentía más inseguro, inútil y solo. Pero ahora…

Ahora ya no era un niño de 14 años, y lo que Baymax cargaba no era a Mochi, sino que era un perro chihuahua de pelo largo que incluso podría lucir un poco más pequeño entre los brazos acolchonados del robot de no ser precisamente por ese esponjoso pelo marrón. Tampoco estaba ni se sentía solo. Jugueteó con sus dedos el colgante, y volvió el rostro a la cocina en busca de Miguel, y lo vio saliendo en ese momento, llevando con él un pastel en una de las bases especiales para ese postre, luciendo todavía sonriente y adorable. Inevitablemente también sonrió.

Su novio colocó el pastel frente a él, pero volvió ahora corriendo a la cocina, tardándose nada en volver ahora con un par de platos, unos tenedores y lo necesario para partir el dichoso pastel. Lo que no notó hasta que Miguel extendió su mano, fue que también llevaba el mechero para prender una velita que estaba en el centro del pastel.

Miguel le cantó _Happy Birthday,_ también una versión que casi no entendió pero suponía era algo parecido, aunque más extenso, de _feliz cumpleaños_ en México. El simplemente quedó enternecido por la alegría que reflejaba el rostro de su novio mientras le cantaba animadamente.

—Pide un deseo — le dijo Miguel cuando terminó de cantar —. Piénsalo bien, que sea bueno.

¿Un deseo? Ni siquiera recordaba que eso solía pasar. Así que no tenía idea de qué pedir. De cualquier modo eran tonterías, supersticiones, podría apagar la vela y fingir que había pedido algo. Lo único que deseaba, y que no estaba a su alcance el lograrlo por sí mismo, no podía cumplirse por ningún medio, tampoco como para ser tan desesperado para dejarlo en _manos_ de un deseo de cumpleaños. Tadashi estaba muerto y eso no iba a cambiar.

Sopló suavemente, pero suficiente para apagar la pequeña llama de la vela y tener contento a su novio.

—¿Qué pediste? — indagó Miguel de inmediato — ¡Agh! ¡No me digas! Se supone que es de mala suerte si lo dices — su expresión cambió rápidamente a una en pánico, lo cual hizo sonreír divertido a Hiro.

—Pedí-

—¡Que no me digas! — le volvió a frenar.

—Pero — Hamada continuó, sólo para molestarle y divertirse un momento con aquella actitud infantil del otro —, sólo te diré rápido.

—¡No!

—Lo que pedí fue-

—¡Hiro!

—Pedí que-

—¡Cállate!

Ya no se le permitió hablar más porque después de ese grito, Miguel también le atacó directamente con sus labios, besándolo de una forma un poco apretada y ruda.

No se quejó del método que tomó su novio para mantenerlo callado y no revelar su falso deseo de cumpleaños. Por supuesto que no se quejó. Tampoco cuando el moreno se inclinó todavía más hacia él, y en un reflejo, Hiro le haya terminado de jalar para sentarlo en sus piernas.

Todavía sin disminuir la intensidad del beso, Miguel enterraba los dedos en la cabellera desordenada de Hiro, y éste comenzaba a pasear sin recato sus manos por los muslos hasta llegar al trasero y apretar un poco, logrando sacar un jadeo del otro.

—Espera — contra todo pronóstico, Miguel fue el que se separó del húmedo beso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿No quieres primero un poco de pastel?

*

*

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, los ladridos y el ruido de las pisaditas apresuradas del perrito fue lo que despertó a ambos antes que cualquier alarma.

Sin embargo, todavía adormilado, Hiro no recordó inmediato de qué se trataba ese ruido tan cerca de ellos. Así que se levantó a prisa, y de nuevo, casi patea a la pequeña bola de pelos que ladraba y parecía querer subir a la cama.

Detuvo la pata a tiempo, maldiciendo un momento por lo desprevenido que se sentía ante algo tan diminuto e inofensivo como una mascota.

Dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama, masajeó un momento sus sienes, sintiendo a su espalda cómo Miguel comenzaba a removerse.

—¿Qué tiene mi bebé? — el moreno se incorporó, tallándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano mientras preguntaba aquello.

—No lo sé — Hiro respondió, suspirando —. Tal vez tiene hambre.

—Puede ser — Miguel bostezó, echando las sábanas a un lado.

Con ese movimiento, Hamada volteó hacia el músico, viéndolo ponerse en pie y así encontrarlo desnudo. Entonces también recordó que habían quedado así luego de que tuvieron un momento apasionado en la noche. Rivera no se inmutó por su falta de ropa, estirándose todavía un poco y dejando más tiempo su piel expuesta a los ojos atentos del genio. Marcas de dedos, chupetones, rasguños y algunas mordidas salpicadas desde el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, la espalda, las nalgas y los muslos.

Pero aquella vista se terminó cuando, luego de colocarse las pantuflas, Miguel también tomó su bata de satín para ponérsela y así cubrir parte de su cuerpo. Luego, sólo se inclinó para dejar un suave beso de buenos días en los labios de Hiro, y después salió de la habitación, llamando al perrito para que le siguiera.

Hiro le alcanzó después de que él se colocara el pantalón del pijama. Rivera estaba acabando de servir el alimento para el perrito en el plato correspondiente, mientras el can movía la cola con impaciencia. Mientras tanto, el mayor se siguió hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar el café.

Un momento después, Miguel también entraba a la cocina, con una suave sonrisa pintada en los labios.

—Los perros son tan bonitos — comentó el músico — ¿Te conté sobre Dante?

—No lo creo — Hiro negó. No recordaba que le haya mencionado a nadie con ese nombre.

—Dante era mi amigo — su sonrisa se suavizó aún más —. Se trataba de un perro xoloitzcuintle, ¿los conoces?

—Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar esa raza — confesó. Miguel soltó una leve risita — ¿Suena originario de México? — comentó, con algo de duda.

—Precisamente — asintió, y la nostalgia parecía comenzar a asomarse —.  Es una raza que pareciera no ser muy agraciada para algunos, porque no tienen casi nada de pelo, pero son increíbles para _nosotros_. Es una raza prehispánica, se le consideraba como el guía de las almas de los fallecidos hacía el Mictlán.

 _Oh vaya_ , de nuevo ese vínculo profundo (y _casi_ afectivo) que tienen los mexicanos con la muerte. Hiro debió esperarse algo así, quizá desde el nombre extraño que Miguel le dijo. No es que le perturbara, mucho menos le aburría, sólo era curiosa la forma en que algunas culturas percibían y trataban con la muerte.  Le daba incluso a pensar que, si él hubiera crecido en alguna cultura parecida a la de mi Miguel, la muerte de Tadashi no hubiese sido tan dolorosa al pasar de los años, pues podría tener esa esperanza de que hay una noche en que su hermano podría _cruzar_ a esta dimensión y visitarle.

O mejor no. También era algo tétrico de pensar. Porque si Tadashi pudiera _cruzar_ , entonces también las personas que él ha matado. Y esas, no serían visitas agradables.

—Bueno, también se les sacrificaba, e incluso creo que se los comían — Miguel continuó —. El punto es, que yo tuve uno, o algo así. En casa tampoco me dejaban tener mascotas, pero yo conocía a Dante desde que era un cachorro, nos hicimos amigos, y le llevaba comida cuando salía, y luego él me visitaba en mi escondite. Él me ayudó cuando crucé a-

Le había estado escuchando con atención, pero ahora el moreno hizo una pausa abrupta y le miró con un leve nerviosismo, el cuál quiso disimular una sonrisa, sin embargo, Hiro todavía notó el jugueteo inquieto de los dedos en la tela de la bata.

—¿Cuándo cruzaste a…? — le animó a continuar.

—Sí. Dante me ayudó cuando…, huía de mis papás, de esa vez que te conté que hubo una gran pelea con mi familia porque rompieron mi guitarra — pareció recomponer su postura, quizá recordar eso lo había hecho flaquear hace apenas un momento —. Cruzamos por el cementerio, eso pasó. Fue como mi guía espiritual. Alguien me dijo eso…, fue lindo pensar que era así. Incluso una vez _lo soñé_ todo colorido y con alas, como un alebrije.

—Suena a una mascota y un _guía espiritual_ genial — Hiro le sonrió, para animarle.

—Lo era — Miguel suspiró —. Lo extrañé mucho mi primer par de años lejos de casa. En fin, son cosas que pasan.

—¿Quieres que consigamos un Shulou… shelo… ¿cómo era?

Miguel rió.

— _Xoloitzcuintle_. Ay, lo _güeros_ que no pueden decir palabras en náhuatl — negó con diversión —. Y no, no es necesario que consigamos uno. Ya tenemos a _Miguelito Jr_.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Y tú, mi vida? ¿Tuviste mascotas?

El mayor se encogió de hombros, y después se tomó un momento para voltear y tomar un par de tazas para comenzar a servir el café que estaba listo.

—No precisamente. Había un gato; Mochi, pero era de mi tía — explicó —. Ella lo cuidaba, le consentía, esas cosas. Tadashi y yo sólo lo fastidiábamos con algunos inventos. Cosas de niños.

—¿ _Niños genios_? — tomó la taza que Hiro le tendió, soplando ligeramente antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

—Supongo — se encogió de hombros. Dio un vistazo a su novio antes de animarse a cambiar de tema —. Miguel…

—¿ _Mmmh_?

—Hablando de _eso_ … Yo…, iré pronto a ver a mi tía.

La expresión relajada del moreno cambió inmediatamente, casi parecía de nuevo en pánico, lo cuál a Hiro le inquietó nuevamente un poco.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que se encontró con Wasabi y le comentó de nuevo sobre Cass, y él lo había hablado con Miguel, quién también le animó a acercarse a ella. Pero con las dudas y el temor que aquello le provocaba, lo había estado posponiendo, evitando el tema en todas esas semanas, sin que Rivera tampoco le comentase nada al respecto. Pero ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, sabía que Cass aún no se iba, pero tampoco le haría esperar hasta el último momento. Todavía la incertidumbre le llenaba, pero si todo lo que Cass pedía era sólo verle sin importar nada más, era momento de hacer algo. Ya han sido demasiados años extendiendo esa herida.

—¿Cuándo? — el músico le preguntó, todavía con una mueca extraña en su rostro.

—Le hablaré, para saber el día que estaría bien para ella.

—¿Ya estás seguro?

—Sigo sintiéndome aterrado — confesó, los ojos de Miguel se notaron sorprendidos con ello. Era de suponer, es  algo ridículo que se aterre de encontrarse cara a cara con Cass, y no le aterre acabar con la vida de alguien —. Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero verla. Le debo más, pero empezar por eso, ¿está bien?

—¿Empezar por eso? — _¿había más que sólo reunirse con ella una vez?_ , pensó Miguel, preocupándose aún más.

—No sé por qué piensa irse de la ciudad, pero… tal vez pueda hacer que cambie de opinión — explicó —. Cuando me preguntaste acerca de _mis escondites_ , ¿recuerdas que te dije que algunos fueron de Obake, otros míos, pero que también tenía _algo_ más?

—Sí…

—Hace años le compré a mi tía una casa. Ella la rechazó. No insistí mucho, tiempo después yo fui acondicionando la casa para mí, para las cosas que hago. Yo vivía ahí…

—¿Cómo? — Miguel pareció curioso — ¿Y esto? — señaló a su alrededor, refiriéndose al apartamento.

—Lo tenía también, no lo ocupaba demasiado. La pasaba más en aquella casa, pues está a las afueras de la ciudad, y se acopla mejor para mí para algunas cosas. Después…, te conocí, y era un sitio más inmediato para estar cerca uno del otro. Decidí quedarme aquí. Así que esa casa, se la ofreceré de nuevo a ella.

—Oh — murmuró —. Creo que está bien. Es muy lindo de tu parte.

—También te había dicho que te mostraría ese lugar — le recordó, pero no era necesario, Miguel también recordaba cuando insinuó aquello —. Pensé que podría ser para nosotros dos. Pero ahora…

—Sigue siendo para tu tía. Lo entiendo — Rivera le sonrió —. Ella es importante para ti, está bien.

Respiró un poco más tranquilo de nuevo, pues Miguel seguía apoyándole. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el valor de tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de Cass y hablar con ella…

*

Le tomó una semana más encontrar tal valor y reunir el coraje para decidirse a llamar a Cass de una vez por todas.

Semana en la cual Hiro había pasado más tiempo con _Miguelito Jr_ que con Miguel.

El músico había tenido demasiado trabajo con la banda desde hace un tiempo, se la pasaba prácticamente todo el día ensayando, componiendo, y en reuniones con su manager y el resto del equipo con el que funcionaba la banda. A veces, cuando volvía a casa, iba directamente a la cama y no tardaba en quedarse dormido, o cuando se suponía que salía pronto de sus ensayos, de cualquier modo decía que se iba a estudiar un rato a la biblioteca porque ahí se concentraba más.

Hiro se sentó en uno de los sofás del living, mirando hacia el balcón donde estaba el pequeño perro observando hacía afuera, entretenido con algunas aves o mirando hacia abajo al barullo de autos y gente.

— _Miguelito_ , ven aquí — le llamó, palmeando el espacio junto a él en el sofá.

El can de inmediato volteó a su llamado y con entusiasmo se acercó corriendo. Era curioso y tierno cómo respondía a ese nombre, y a él le era entrañable llamarle así luego de tantos días con Miguel ausente la mayoría del tiempo. Y por la misma razón del nombre, le era fácil tomarle afecto.

Miguelito Jr se acurró contra él, y Hiro le acarició.

—¿Qué dices, debería llamarle ahora? — cuestionó al perro, sólo para matar un poco más de tiempo e irse deshaciendo del nerviosismo.

El perro soltó un solo ladrido, tal vez entendiendo que Hamada esperaba algo de él, aunque no tuviera ningún significado. Pero Hiro lo tomaría como un _sí_.

Apenas tomó el teléfono, escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abrió. Volteó el rostro para ver a Miguel entrando con prisas, acercándose a él de la misma forma apresurada.

—Hola, _papi_ — el músico le saludó, dejándole un rápido beso sobre los labios —. Y hola, bebé — ahora se dirigió al perro, acariciándole la cabeza en un rápido movimiento.

En seguida se separó de ellos, caminando hacía el pasillo que llevaba al resto de las habitaciones.

—¿Todo bien? — Hiro cuestionó, teniendo que alzar un poco la voz porque Miguel ya se estaba alejando.

—Sí, pero tengo que salir de nuevo — el moreno le respondió, también en un grito para que alcanzara a escucharle —. Sólo vine por mi guitarra más vieja, y a cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo.

Hiro enarcó una ceja, curioso. Decidió seguirle hasta la habitación, encontrándose a Miguel ya sacando unas prendas del clóset. Las gafas en forma de corazón y el bolso con los que había llegado ya habían sido votados en el sofá, delatando que llevaba prisa.

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

—Al club, quedé de cubrir a alguien — Rivera le avisó, mientras ya se sacaba la ropa que traía, y así comenzar a cambiarse.

—¿Por qué sigues yendo ahí? — sintió un empujoncito en sus pies, dándose cuenta de que el perrito le había seguido, quedándose de nuevo a su lado.

—Me entretiene, es un piquito extra de dinero, y además ahí están mis amigos — se encogió de hombros al explicar —. Y como a mí ya me han cubierto muchas veces cuando falto, me pidieron ahora a mí el favor, y me dije ¿por qué no?

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Llevo esto — le señaló el smartwatch y el móvil —. Y esto — también le mostró la pistola, para acomodársela en el borde del pantalón que acaba de ponerse y ahora terminar de cubrirla cuando bajó la hoodie de _I want to be Barbie…_ Se arregló un poco el cabello con los dedos, terminó de abrocharse las botas, tomó la guitarra que había dicho y volvió a acercarse al mayor.

Una rápida despedida de nuevo, y Miguel salió del apartamento, dejándole de nuevo solo en compañía de _su bebé_.

—Y yo estaba a punto de hacer aquella llamada, ¿cierto? — Hiro recordó. _Miguelito Jr_ le miró y movió su cola en aprobación.

Se tumbó ahora en el sofá del dormitorio, y luego de hacerle un espacio al perro le volvió a animar para que subiera a su lado. Ahora sí tomó el teléfono celular con decisión y comenzó a marcar el número que sabía y había investigado seguía correspondiendo a casa de Cass.

Con el primer tono que avisaba que la llamada se estaba conectando, trajo el nerviosismo de vuelta. Una inquietud difícil de explicar y que no había sentido en demasiados años, desde que sólo había sido un pequeño niño.

Tal vez _Miguelito Jr_ percibió su inquietud, ya que el perrito se pegó más a él y le lamió la mano que tenía cercana, llamando su atención para que los otros pensamientos no le inundaran y no trajeran un mal resultado. Se decidió a acariciarlo, con el mismo propósito de no concentrarse sólo en que estaba a punto de hablar con Cass sin saber bien qué decir, ni saber cómo reaccionaría ella.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que la llamada fuera respondida, o quizás era que todo se sentía más lento. De cualquier modo, siguió aguardando.

— _¿Hola?_ — alguien finalmente respondía del otro lado de la línea.

Sí se trataba de una voz femenina, pero Hiro no podría asegurar que se tratara de Cass. Hace tanto que no escuchaba su voz, no estaba seguro de recordarla por completo, además el paso de los años también pudo haber hecho de las suyas, haciéndola cambiar aunque sea sutilmente.

Pero aquel entusiasmo con el que había respondido era característico de su tía. Eso si podía recordarlo. No debería de haber duda en que se trataba de ella.

— _¿Hola? ¿Si me escucha?_ — insistió la persona al otro lado de la línea. Hiro ya había permanecido en silencio el tiempo suficiente para hacerla indagar.

—Sí — respondió, dándose cuenta que la voz le salió dificultosamente, así que carraspeó un momento, recomponiéndose —. Yo, busco a Cassandra.

— _Ella habla_ — sí era ella. Hiro sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pero de nuevo el perrito a su lado le dio un par de lamiditas en la mano — _¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

—Cass…, habla Hiro — soltó.

Ahora el silencio se extendió del otro lado.

— _¿H-hiro?_ — ella preguntó después de un momento, con la voz sonando algo quebrada y más débil que al principio — _¿Eres mi Hiro?_

—Sí.

 _—¿No eres uno de sus abogaduchos que mandaba a hablar conmigo en lugar de hacerlo él directamente?_ — preguntó, con un tinte de coraje, siendo más notorio por el sollozo que le siguió.

—No. Esta vez sí soy yo — le aseguró, sintiendo una presión en el pecho al escucharla llorar.

Tal vez esto había sido mala idea…

— _Hiro…_

—Me encontré a Wasabi hace un tiempo, él te mencionó — le dijo, para que estuviera segura de que se trataba de él —. Yo…

 _Con un carajo,_ no sabía cómo se hacía esto.

— _Me alegra escucharte_ — Cass intervino, y aunque todavía se distinguía el llanto, su voz había vuelto a ser alegre —. _Quiero hablar contigo. También quiero verte. Espero podamos reunirnos. No quiero asustarte, pero Hiro…, ya esperé demasiado tiempo por volver a saber de ti. Te aseguro que no te reprocharé nada, mi intención no es discutir ni gritarnos, sólo quiero saber de ti, así que por favor esta vez sí considera el poder vernos, ¿bien?_

Ese ruego y esperanza en la misma voz… Hiro se sabía aborrecible, pero escuchando finalmente esa desesperación directamente de Cass lo hacía sentir aún más despreciable. Y es por ello que había estado evitando enfrentarse a eso todo ese tiempo.

Pero había llegado la hora de cambiar su relación distante con ella, su único familiar, la persona que le apoyó a él y a su hermano por tanto tiempo. Aunque sea una vez y por un momento podría darle lo que quería; volver a sentir a su pequeña familia junta.

—Sí, yo me reuniré contigo cuando tengas tiempo — le dijo, sintiendo que se escuchaba demasiado formal y duro, nada cálido y emocional como se escuchaba Cass, a pesar de que su corazón latía rápido. Quizá era el miedo asomándose lo que le hacía poner esa barrera en su expresión —. En realidad, para eso llamaba — agregó, esperándose notarse al menos de verdad interesado en lo mismo.

— _¿De verdad?_ — lo sentimental de nuevo se reflejó en el tono de voz de Cass — _Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos hoy? Disculpa, tal vez se oye desesperado, pero tengo miedo que si lo pospongo te arrepentirás y pasarán otros 9 años sin saber de ti._

Tenía sus razones para temer aquello, Hiro no la iba a juzgar. Y luego de tantos años, no parecía que fuese apresurado reunirse ese día. Cierto que seguía temeroso y confundido, pero ella ya le había prometido que sólo quería saber de él sin reclamos ni gritos. Algo así Wasabi ya había insinuado, que lo único que quería Cass era verle. Sin ninguna condición, sin explicaciones, simplemente verlo de nuevo.

—No quiero interrumpir con tu trabajo — sin embargo respondió.

— _Hoy cerré pronto la cafetería, así que estoy libre_ — Cass le dijo —. _Hiro, por favor…_

—Claro — suspiró —. Llegaré a tu casa en unos minutos, ¿está bien? — cedió.

— _¡Por supuesto! Aquí te esperaré._

—Bien…

— _Gracias, Hiro._

Cortó la llamada, y ahora el silencio que se instaló en la habitación se sintió pesado.

Vería a Cass en unos minutos… Y no podía dejar de sentirse temeroso, culpable, aborrecible… Pero no era tiempo de seguir echándose para atrás.

En su momento también tuvo miedo de acercarse por completo a Miguel, de abrir sus sentimientos a él, porque se sentía indigno de que algo bueno le pasara, temía que alguien como ese chico le despreciara. Pero las cosas resultaron bien, ¿cierto? Entonces ese miedo que sentía de volver a acercarse a Cass también podría estar equivocado. Si ya había arriesgado antes, volvería a hacerlo. Era cerrar los ojos y volver a lanzar los dados a la suerte.

Se levantó del sofá, haciendo que también _Miguelito jr_ se bajara. Llamó a Baymax para que se activara, mientras tanto, pensó si sería bueno llamarle a Miguel y contarle lo sucedido, pero él estaría trabajando, y si le mandaba un mensaje contándole, igual lo distraería. Mejor después le contaría, cuando ya supiera si las cosas salieron bien o mal.

Con Baymax ya esperando sus órdenes, Hamada le dijo que le dejaría a cargo del patrullaje esa noche, al menos al comienzo, recordándole que sólo le molestara si se trataba de algo realmente importante o difícil de cumplir por sí solo. 

Después volvió a mirar a _Miguelito Jr_ , bueno, no era la primera vez que le dejaban solo durante la noche, y aunque todavía no era demasiado tarde, podría tener la compañía de Baymax en lo que el robot salía a patrullar. Sólo se encargaría de asegurarse que tuviese agua y alimento en sus respectivos tazones. Ya otro día vería si le construye una niñera o algo por el estilo.

Por el momento, tenía que irse.

*

Lucky Cat Café estaba cerrado al público. Las cortinas cubrían todos los ventanales, en la puerta estaba visible el letrero donde se leía “ _Cerrado”_ , y la persiana que cubría el vidrio de aquella puerta era la única estaba parcialmente cerrada, dejando ver parte del interior. Así se podía distinguir que la luz estaba encendida en el recinto, y Hiro de inmediato lo atribuyó que ahí estaba Cass esperándole.

Llegó a posarse frente a la puerta, con su corazón latiendo rápido, sus manos temblando ligeramente y con un montón de incertidumbre.

Levantó un puño y golpeó suavemente la puerta, llamando. Tomó un profundo respiro mientras esperaba.

Miró alrededor por un momento. Ya había oscurecido, por lo que las farolas se habían encendido, y la calle estaba prácticamente vacía, así que no había ningún ojo curioso sobre de él.

Por el espacio que dejaba la persiana de la puerta distinguió movimiento, y luego una sombra. El ruido del pestillo casi retumbó en sus oídos, porque parecía estar tan pendiente de todo lo que separa aquella puerta de él. Finalmente, ésta se abrió.

El primer golpe de realidad, de todo el tiempo que había dejado pasar fue demasiado notorio al darse cuenta de que ahora ya no tenía que mirar más hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro de Cass, sino que ahora él tenía que inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla. Ella pareció tener el mismo golpe sorpresivo, incluso haciéndose medio paso para atrás para tomar un mejor vistazo de él, seguro sin haber estado muy consciente de cómo su sobrino iba a lucir de cerca ahora.

—Hiro — ella exclamó, con la voz quebrada, pero eso no impidió que tomara el impulso para abrazarle con fuerza, descolocando en el proceso a Hamada.

El abrazo era fuerte, toda la sensación de aferrarse estaba ahí. Él no sabía qué hacer, incluso por un momento se le cortó la respiración. Intentó no notarse tenso por el contacto tan abrupto y efusivo, y sólo esperó a que Cass le soltara. Y después aguardar a lo que seguiría, porque él no tenía ni idea de qué sucedería.

El contacto fue perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, hasta que ella le soltó definitivamente, volviendo a poner distancia. Cass sonrió tímidamente, le hizo un ademán invitándole a adentrarse más, y después cerró la puerta, bajando por completo aquella persiana faltante.

—Mírate — ella volvió a hablar, mirándole con tantas emociones desbordantes reflejadas en sus ojos. Ojos que notoriamente comenzaban a aguarse —. Tan alto, apuesto y elegante. No esperaba menos de ti, he visto a lo lejos cómo sobresales — le dijo, con una pizca nostálgica.

No había rastro en ella de querer gritar, de reclamar. Tal como había prometido. Hiro suponía que, después de tantos años perdidos y dolorosos, era mejor sentir que podían compartir algo más que reproches, pues el anhelo de sentir que no se habían perdido uno al otro era más fuerte.

Mejor sentir que el vínculo fraternal seguía ahí. Pues, cuando todo había sido más doloroso, fue que se separaron, fue cuando él _huyó_. No valía la pena volver ahí, no entre ellos. Ya había sido demasiada espera, demasiado suplicio como para querer traerlo de vuelta. Así que Hiro entendía el punto de Cass, y lo agradecía enormemente, y cooperaría con ello.

—Sólo escuchaba en la televisión, o leía en algún artículo de una revista o periódico: _“_ El genio Hiro Hamada inventó _esto_. La mente brillante de Hiro Hamada trae grandes avances para la tecnología de las generaciones siguientes _._ El prodigio de San Fransokyo; Hiro Hamada, sigue haciendo importantes donaciones a _tales_ fundaciones”. Cada año creciendo y sobresaliendo cada vez más — le dijo Cass, mirándole con orgullo —. Lo hiciste excelente por tu cuenta.

Y entonces las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron de los ojos de Cass hasta sus empapar sus mejillas, y parecieron ya no poder detenerse. Su tía se tapó el rostro antes de voltearse y caminar hasta la barra para tomar unas servilletas y secar el desastre en su cara.

—Lo siento — Hiro murmuró, sintiendo un pequeño estrujamiento en su corazón.

Era cierto, lo tuvo que ver desde lejos todo ese tiempo. Hiro huyó de ese hogar y bloqueó su comunicación con ella, escondiéndose, e incluso cuando fue conocido que él trabajaba para Alistair Krei y Cass insistió infinidad de veces yendo a _Krei Tech_ buscándole, Hiro había sido claro y una de sus condiciones había sido que por nada dejaran entrar a su tía o alguno de los amigos de Tadashi que pretendían buscarle. La mantuvo alejada demasiado tiempo de una forma muy estricta.

Cass negó con la cabeza al escucharle, todavía secando sus continuas lágrimas.

—No, yo lo siento — ella le dijo —. Hice lo que pude, pero eso no fue suficiente. Era obvio que tú ibas a buscar lo que necesitabas. Eres, como todos dicen, una mente brillante, necesitabas crecer más y yo no supe cómo impulsarte. Fui un fracaso como tutora. Ni siquiera leí un libro sobre la crianza de los hijos, ¿cómo iba a poder con un niño genio? Sobre todo después sin la ayuda de Tadashi…

—No fue tu culpa. Yo no fui el mejor niño, ¿recuerdas? Más de una vez tuviste que ir por mí a la jefatura de policía — le recordó, haciéndola sonreír por aquellos recuerdos —. Me la pasaba tomando decisiones equivocadas. Después, roto, con insomnio y con un enorme hueco en el corazón por la muerte de mi hermano, tomé una mucho peor; irme sin decir nada y mantener a todos lejos. Así que no es tu culpa, no tienes por qué disculparte. Lo hiciste mucho mejor de lo que crees, cuidaste de mí y Tadashi, nos diste cariño, una familia, un hogar. Mi hermano fue una persona buena e increíble, ¿no? Y eso fue gracias a tu crianza y apoyo. Lo hiciste bien. Yo simplemente… nunca fui como él.

—Por supuesto, cada uno fue diferente al otro, es normal. Pero algo tenían en común; fueron los niños más maravillosos — ella le aseguró, con una sonrisa encantadora, a pesar de los ojos cristalinos por las recientes lágrimas.

—Pero te causé mucho dolor, ¿no es así?

—Eso ya no importa. Todos tenemos razones para hacer lo que hacemos, aunque, como dijiste, resulte en decisiones erróneas — Cass mantuvo su sonrisa —. Pude ver que te estaba yendo bien, y eso me mantenía un tanto tranquila. Sólo te extrañaba, pero ahora aquí estás. Siéntate, tengo listo el café, te traeré una taza.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa más cercana, dando un vistazo general al lugar, trayéndole memorias de su niñez. La mayoría lucía como lo recordaba, delatando que Cass seguía manteniendo el lugar en las mejores condiciones. Viéndolo así, no entendía por qué dejaría atrás este lugar para irse de la ciudad. ¿Tal vez había sido una mentira de Wasabi para hacerlo venir? ¿Cass ya no quería atender la cafetería? Pero, si ese fuera el caso, bien podría cerrar la cafetería y seguir viviendo en esa casa, si no era suficiente para vivir con el dinero que Hiro regularmente le mandaba, entonces aumentaría la cantidad y no tendría problemas.   Aunque de cualquier modo eso sonaba extraño, pues siempre le gustó atender su negocio. Quizá ya le parecía pesado…

No es que Cass fuese demasiado mayor, pero dicen que los años no pasan en vano. Ya tenía unas arrugas marcadas alrededor de sus ojos, y unas cuantas canas se asomaban en su cabello, lo cuál sería normal con el paso de los años. Pero también estaban otras cosas de su apariencia, su piel era más pálida de lo que Hiro podía recordar, y aquellos ojos verdes que alguna vez fueron tan brillantes ahora lucían casi opacos, y en general, Cass parecía sin muchas energías. Quizás… es lo que la tristeza le hizo a ella.

Hiro se recuerda, igual de pálido, cansado, ojeroso, sin apetito. Eran cosas que pasaban. Aún así era inquietante ver el cambio. Pudiera ser que por eso se iba; esta ciudad con el montón de recuerdos amargos que albergaba para ella le tenía tan mal que su solución era irse. Él bien sabe que cada persona lidia con su dolor como mejor le parece.

Cass volvió frente a él, colocando sobre la mesa la charola que llevó, donde había, además de las dos tazas de café, un par de rebanas de pastel, cada una en su pequeño plato.

—No olvidé que tu cumpleaños fue la semana pasada — Cass le dijo, sonriente, mientras colocaba las tazas y platos fuera de la charola —. Así que, ¿un poco de pastel para celebrarlo está bien?

—Bueno…, Baymax no se enterará y entonces no me regañará por comer pastel de nuevo tan seguido, así que está bien.

—¿Aún tienes a Baymax? — preguntó, asombrada.

—Sí. Después de todo, Tadashi trabajo demasiado en él, como para que yo simplemente lo haya dejado de lado — usó el pequeño tenedor, tomando un pedazo del pastel —. Cuida de mí, pero me gusta el pastel.

Cass le sonrió con ternura.

—Entonces, ¿sí celebraste tu cumpleaños? — curioseó.

—Mi primera celebración de cumpleaños desde que cumplí 14 — confesó —. Estuve muy ocupado los años siguientes a eso como para preocuparme por algo tan simple como mi cumpleaños, y tampoco me apetecía celebrarlo con un montón de extraños.

—¿Qué hubo de diferente esta vez que quisiste celebrar? — Cass continuó indagando, tranquilamente.

—En realidad yo no lo planeé — aclaró —. Fue una sorpresa de alguien.

—¿ _Alguien_ especial? — ella sonrió, pero trató de esconder su gesto tras la taza de café cuando la acercó a sus labios para tomar un sorbo. Pero Hiro alcanzó a distinguir ese gesto.

Una sonrisa curiosa y alegre, reafirmando que lo que estaban manteniendo ahí era sólo para animar y calmar el alma herida de ambos, queriendo saber uno del otro, asegurarse que ambos estaban bien.

Cass no olvidaba que a pesar de toda su genialidad y esa pasión que Hiro demostraba por lo que le gustaba, su sobrino también fue tímido para algunas situaciones, hasta el punto de aislarse demasiado. Tadashi y ella aprendieron a aceptar esa forma de ser de Hiro, pero estaban conscientes de que otras personas pudieran malinterpretar esa actitud, o no tendrían la paciencia suficiente para aceptar que a veces Hiro está, y otras veces no tanto, porque necesita su espacio, porque no cualquiera pude seguir el ritmo al que van sus ideas cuando algo le entusiasma, o que cuando está relajado parecía ser aburrido y desinteresado por lo demás a su alrededor, volviéndose distante de nuevo. Entonces, si Hiro tenía a _alguien especial_ en su vida, a Cass le daría gusto. Porque el que ella haya sido alejada de la vida de su sobrino por tantos años, no significaba que no haya deseado que Hiro encontrara con quién compartir esa nueva vida que se había construido.

—No tienes que contarme si no quieres — Cass aclaró, ante el silencio de su sobrino —. No quiero incomodarte. Yo seguiré feliz por ti si tienes o no tienes a alguien especial contigo.

—¿Wasabi no te lo dijo? ¿Esa vez que nos encontramos…?

—Sí — ella aceptó, algo tímida por verse descubierta. Pero a Hiro le pareció normal que los amigos de Tadashi le dieran detalles a Cass de cómo lo veían a él las escasas veces que se llegaban a encontrar. Conociéndolos, y viendo el cariño que Cass conservaba por él, sabía que seguían omitiendo toda la mierda que en realidad era. Estaba agradecido por ello —. Me lo dijo más como un solo comentario, que ibas acompañado de alguien, que dijiste que era _bueno_. Me alegró escuchar eso.

—Sí, yo…, estoy con alguien — confesó, sintiendo extraño hablar de eso con Cass, pero si servía para mantenerla tranquila y _feliz_ , valía la pena mencionarlo.

—¿ _Él_ te hace feliz? — cuestionó, sin darle mayor peso al género que señaló, cosa también obvia que sabía si Wasabi había sido muy específico cuando le contó de ese encuentro.

—Sí — asintió —. Me hizo un pastel — murmuró.

—¿Es tu primer cumpleaños con él?

—Sí, llevamos unos meses juntos, pero aún no el año — comentó —. Estamos cerca de ello.

—¿Quieres hablarme más de él? — pidió, no queriendo sonar demasiado entrometida. Hiro suspiró y se removió inquieto en su lugar.

—Es… una bomba — soltó, haciendo que Cass soltara una dulce risa —. Es efusivo, tan expresivo, alegre, escandaloso, excéntrico, lindo. Mi opuesto — resumió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Seguro sería divertido conocerlo — Cass dijo, arrepintiéndose en el momento —. Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que sigo presionando. Soy una completa extraña en sus vidas — hizo ademanes nerviosos con las manos, agachando la mirada.

—Le he hablado de ti — Hiro le dijo, para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que no era una extraña, sino que seguía presente en su vida.

—¿Tú… le hablaste de mí? — preguntó, alzando el rostro para mirarle con ilusión.

—De hecho, él también me animó para que me decidiera a volver a verte. Conoce los errores que he cometido, y aun así quiere estar conmigo.

—Eres una persona maravillosa, Hiro, claro que va a querer estar contigo — Cass le animó.

—¿Es verdad que quieres conocerle? — se animó a preguntar.

—Sería lindo. Sentir que todavía podemos funcionar como una familia por un momento — aceptó, algo apenada —. Pero si es demasiado para ti, o para él, entonces no. No quiero presionarte.

—Podría planteárselo — propuso —. Pero yo también quiero pedirte algo — negoció.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero saber si es cierto que piensas irte de la ciudad — le miró con determinación, notando como la sonrisa en Cass se desvanecía un poco.

—Sí, yo me iré a finales de mes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema — ahora ella se encogió de hombros, centrando su mirada en la rebanada de pastel incompleta en su plato —. Yo sólo necesito un cambio.

—Wasabi mencionó que había problemas — insistió —. Sabes que puedo ayudarte, sólo pídelo.  ¿Quieres un cambio? La casa que te ofrecí hace algunos años sigue dispuesta para ti si así lo quieres, sólo múdate, te seguiré dando el dinero suficiente para que no te preocupes de nada más. Lo que necesites yo te lo conseguiré.

— _Hiro_ — murmuró, aguantando de nuevo las lágrimas —. Necesito irme, no pasa nada. Sólo mi estancia en esta ciudad ya no es igual, y no quiero darte ninguna molestia. Sé que tienes demasiado trabajo, y ahora también alguien con quien gastar tu tiempo libre, no haré que pierdas tu tiempo buscando que yo esté bien. Yo ya tengo todo listo y no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Pero a dónde te irás?

—New Jersey.

—¿New Jersey? — exclamó sorprendido, no se esperaba que se fuera tan lejos — ¿Por qué?

—Ahí vive una de mis primas; Sarah. Probablemente no la recuerdas, sólo la llegaste a ver un par de veces cuando estabas pequeño, después la comunicación sólo fue esporádicamente por teléfono. Hace un tiempo volvimos a estar más en contacto, y… me invitó a mudarme allá para no estar más sola. Así que lo haré — explicó —. No te preocupes, ¿sí? Estaré bien. ¿Y sabes qué pienso? Deberías de sacarle provecho tú a esa casa que mencionas. ¿Dónde vives? ¿En un frío y apagado departamento?

—Algo así — sonrió ladinamente.

—Toma la casa, hazla un espacio agradable y bonito para la vida que sigues construyendo. Un departamento seguro te limita mucho a ti, ¿recuerdas como la pasabas en la cochera? Aún esta casa parecía pequeña para ti, y eso que sólo eras un niño.

—Trato de adaptarme donde esté. Aunque era más sencillo cuando estaba solo — aceptó —. Antes parecía sobrarme espacio, ahora hace falta. Mi pareja es músico, así que sus instrumentos a veces están regados por todo el lugar, no hallamos lugar para todas sus cosas porque también están sus accesorios, su ropa, su maquillaje; el clóset no es suficiente, el tocador tampoco. Ahora tenemos un perro…

—No me imaginé que ya vivieran juntos. Pero ¿ves? Necesitas esa casa más que yo. No temas a dar otro gran paso — Cass le sonrió dulcemente —. Seguro te hará bien.

—¿Tú también estarás bien con el paso que darás? — Hiro cuestionó, todavía con sus dudas por la decisión de Cass de irse de San Fransokyo.

—Estaré bien — asintió —. Ahora mucho mejor luego de lograr verte. Mi corazón ahora estará mucho más tranquilo. Era lo que necesitaba, saber de ti, no sentir que te perdí por completo.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo.

*

*

En su primer descanso luego de tocar algunas canciones, Miguel decidió salir un momento del club. Mientras estuvo cantando, sintió que el celular en su bolsillo vibró, creyendo que se trataba de Hiro, por eso salió del ruido de dentro para poder devolverle la llamada.

Sólo que no se trataba de Hiro, sino de Nancy.

Igual devolvió la llamada sin cuestionarse nada. Su amiga no tardó en responder y así comenzaron a platicar, pues la razón por la que le había llamado era sólo porque necesitaba un oído que le escuchara en un conflicto que tenía con sus padres. Miguel pacientemente le escuchó, intentando dar consejo, demasiado metido en la llamada al principio como para darle siquiera un vistazo a la gente que entraba al callejón.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Nancy estuvo más tranquila y cambiaron a un tema más relajado, fue que el moreno volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor, principalmente para voltear su rostro a la entrada del club y averiguar si alguno de sus compañeros no se asomaba para avisarle que tenía que regresar. Pero no era así. En cambio, algo más llamó su atención.

La bodega donde había estado el otro club que cerró hace tiempo, donde también trabajó, tenía a algunos sujetos entrando en ella, y de nuevo había alguien que resguardaba esa puerta. ¿Lo habían restaurado como club? Pero nadie comentaba nada, y en realidad no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de ahí, y las pocas personas que llegaban a pasar en calidad de clientes, entraban al club de Delilah.

Curioso, luego de ver la pinta sospechosa que se cargaban el par de tipos que alcanzó a ver entrando en esa bodega, cortó la llamada con Nancy alegando que tenía que volver a cantar, pero en realidad quería acercarse a curiosear al otro recinto.

Guardó el teléfono celular, se alisó un poco la sudadera y se volteó para comenzar a caminar en un aire despreocupado y una pizca coqueta hasta la otra puerta.  Antes de llegar, el hombre que resguardaba la entrada ya le miraba atentamente, enarcando una gruesa ceja en duda.

—Hola — Miguel saludó, sonriendo un poco. No hubo respuesta, pero tampoco había esperado una — ¿Acaso este club volverá a funcionar?

—Largo, niño — bufó aquel hombre, acomodándose más frente a la puerta cuando notó que los ojos de Miguel buscaban mirar hacia dentro por la ranura que había quedado abierta.

—Trabajo en ese — Rivera señaló el club de Delilah —. Pero también trabaja aquí, así que me daría gusto saber si volverá a funcionar y así yo puedo volver a trabajar también aquí.

Insistió, pues tenía un mal presentimiento de ese lugar como para dejarlo pasar. Por un buen tiempo estuvo cerrado y sin aparente dueño por el conflicto que hubo luego de que cerrara _por culpa_ de Fukitsu, ya que encontró que había varias chicas siendo explotadas ahí. Se llegó a enterar que varios se peleaban el lugar luego de que el antiguo dueño (y su antiguo jefe) prefiriera huir aún cuando _supuestamente_ nada tuvo que ver en ello. Pero a cualquier persona que se le hubiera quedado el lugar, era de suponer que haría de él algo _ilegal_ , pues estaban en los callejones, el pequeño infierno de San Fransokyo, donde los dueños de ese territorio eran personas de mierda.

Cuando terminó de mencionar dónde trabaja y también que solía trabajar en ese otro sitio, el hombre le prestó un poco más de atención, o mejor dicho, le miró con más atención, dándole un amplio y descarado vistazo. Acostumbrado a esa _suposición,_ ya que precisamente lo de ese callejón se relacionaba directamente con sexo, Miguel no se inmutó, mucho menos intentó que el otro no se hiciera una idea errónea de él. Sólo sonrió más ingenuamente.

En eso la puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella otro hombre que definitivamente tenía cara de pocos amigos. Éste esquivó al guardia, y miró extrañado y con el ceño fruncido cuando se tuvo que topar con Miguel sospechosamente cerca de ahí. Pero en lugar de cuestionarle, o directamente agredirle, prefirió voltear a ver interrogante al que estuvo resguardando la entrada.

—Dice que trabajaba en el otro club, y que también trabajó en este — explicó el otro hombre —. Y al parecer que estaría interesado en volver — sonrió un poco.

Sucedió la misma reacción ante esa información, un nuevo par de ojos le miraron detenidamente, casi evaluándolo. Y al parecer para probarlo aún más, el recién llegado dio unos pasos más cerca, casi hasta estar pegado a él, alzó una mano y le tomó por la barbilla. Miguel se obligó a relajarse y a seguir sonriendo tímidamente.

—Escucha niño — suspiró el otro hombre, con cansancio —. Apenas nos estamos instalando, pero puedes acompañarnos a otra fiesta, nos hace falta _personal_. Por si te interesa.

—Me interesa.

—Ya tienes experiencia, ¿cierto? Porque necesitamos que te portes bien. No es una fiesta de esta clase — dijo despectivamente, señalando rápidamente el club de Delilah.

—Soy obediente — aseguró.

—Bien — finalmente le sonrió —. Si es verdad, entonces te necesito aquí el próximo sábado, a las 5pm. Esperarás aquí fuera, no llames a la puerta.

—Entiendo.

El sujeto se alejó de él, dejándole libre. Miguel le volvió a sonreír, dando medio vuelta para caminar tranquilo de vuelta al club de Delilah. Antes de entrar, miró hacia atrás disimuladamente, dándose cuenta de que ambos hombres le miraban todavía, o miraban su trasero, en realidad.

Entró al club, caminando hacia el sanitario mientras se cuestionaba si llamaba a Hiro para decirle que sospechaba de _algo malo_. Pero no tenía ninguna prueba en realidad. Tal vez era su paranoia en esos asuntos y eso le hacía querer apresurarse a sacar conclusiones fatídicas.

De cualquier modo, quizá escuchar la voz de Hiro le tranquilizaría luego de ese momento incómodo. Se encontró con el baño vacío, así que de inmediatamente marcó el número de su pareja. Sólo que quién le respondió fue Baymax.

—¿B? ¿Dónde está mi novio? ¿Por qué no me contesta él?

— _Está ocupado, pidió que las llamadas se redirigieran a mí. ¿Estás en una emergencia?_ — le dijo el robot.

—No — respondió de inmediato — ¿Él está bien? ¿Lo estás cuidando?

— _Hiro se encuentra bien, yo estoy patrullando esta noche_.

—Aguarda, ¿no están juntos _trabajando_?

— _No, él está ocupado_ — insistió B.

—¿Con qué? ¿Dónde está? — ahora estaba más curioso.

— _Te mandaré su ubicación_ — avisó el robot.

—De acuerdo — accedió —. Adiós.

— _Adiós_.

En cuanto cortó la llamada, en la pantalla de su teléfono celular apreció el mapa que Baymax le había mandado de la ubicación de Hiro. Lo miró con interés, porque si Hiro no estaban junto a _B_ tratando una emergencia, ¿qué lo tenía tan ocupado que ni siquiera le respondía la llamada a él?

Amplió la imagen cuando se dio cuenta que no coincidía con la ubicación del apartamento. Entonces le apareció la localización exacta: la calle y número donde se encontraba el Lucky Cat Café.

 _Carajo_.

Quería saber que era más importante por atender para Hiro que él, y ahí tenía la respuesta.

*****

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. La peor parte de ti (1)

 

Después de haber visitado a Cass, Hiro optó por acompañar a Baymax a patrullar un rato. Se sentía todavía un tanto abrumado a pesar de lo tranquilo que fue el encuentro. Tranquilo superficialmente, ambos queriéndolo mantener así aunque en momentos se desbordaban las emociones acumuladas durante tantos años. Así que necesitaba distraerse para no ir a casa a seguir pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y recordar lo terrible que es como persona.

De cualquier modo, Miguel tampoco estaba en casa, y pudiera ser que Baymax lo necesitara más tarde. Sólo se tomó un momento para monitorear cómo se encontraba _Miguelito_ , jodido perro chistoso que le había estado haciendo compañía estos días. Lo encontró todo en orden, así que siguió con lo planeado.

Estuvo patrullando unas horas junto a Baymax, atendiendo cosas simples, sólo que más entrada la madrugada, el robot identificó que nuevamente había un robo de armas, aunque esta vez no era en Krei Tech, sino en otra empresa, pero en la que Hamada trabajó, esporádicamente, así que también sabía que lo ahí manejaban no era para aficionados. Sin embargo, el robo fue similar que el de aquella vez; parecía que los involucrados no tenían experiencia suficiente para meterse en líos así, a pesar de que para pasar la seguridad de ese edificio tuvieron que tener a la mano la tecnología competente.

Acorralaron fácilmente a los ladrones, quitándoles las armas para que Hiro las revisara rápidamente, ésta vez sin daños en su traje ni hombros dislocados, pues no había que llamar la atención de Miguel ahora. Lo que sí tenía, era prisa por irse y verle, pues la hora en que el músico salía del club estaba cerca. Así que dio un vistazo a las armas, encontrando que no era nada nuevo, sólo había entre ellas una que apenas era un prototipo, ni siquiera estaba terminado. Esos tipos no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían. Suspiró aburrido y llamó a Skymax para que se llevara aquellas armas.

—Deshazte de ellos — Hiro pidió a Baymax, señalándole a los tipos que habían capturado —. Yo tengo que irme.

—¿No deberíamos investigar más? — sugirió el robot.

—No, sólo son unos idiotas. Y tengo cosas más importantes por hacer — le restó importancia, comenzando a dar media vuelta para alejarse.

—Pero-

—Me voy. Encárgate del resto — sentenció —. Que ni uno quede vivo.

A unos pasos lejos de ellos, encendió los propulsores de su traje y así terminar de alejarse. Sobrevoló la ciudad hasta llegar a la parte de los callejones, esperando en un punto donde le permitía ver claramente desde arriba el callejón donde estaba el club del que pronto saldría Miguel. Ya podía ver como los clientes salían y se retiraban, dejando por un momento el callejón de nuevo vacío. Pocos minutos después, otras personas comenzaron a salir del club, seguramente los empleados. El moreno no tardó tampoco en aparecer, lo vio despedirse de otras personas, que todavía quedaron platicando fuera del club, así que Miguel comenzó a caminar solo.

Esperó a que el músico terminara de salir del nido de callejones para así él retomar su recorrido también. Apenas estaba comenzando de nuevo a sobrevolar, cuando notó que Miguel volteó en su dirección y alzó la mirada directamente a él.

No estuvo muy seguro, por la distancia y por la poca iluminación, pero casi pudo distinguir un ceño fruncido en el rostro de su novio cuando le miró. Fue un vistazo rápido, no más de dos segundos y Miguel desvió la mirada para continuar su camino como si nada, que en realidad es lo único que podría hacer, sólo que Hiro ya presentía que algo no iba bien. Ese gesto en su novio era cuando se le daba hacer un berrinche, más no cuando pasaba algo _serio_ , pero no se arriesgaría a subestimarle.

Conectó una llamada con él, esperando que le respondiera cuando Miguel sacó el móvil de su bolsillo mientras le daba otra discreta mirada.

— _No creo que sea buena idea ir caminando mientras voy hablando por teléfono a estas horas y por este rumbo. Parecerá que voy distraído —_ alegó el músico de inmediato cuando tomó la llamada, sin detener su paso.

Sí, se escuchaba algo molesto, pero Hamada dudara que fuera sólo por la llamada.

—Te voy cuidando — justificó Hiro.

— _Sí, ya te vi_.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? — se animó a preguntar.

— _No_ — fue la simple respuesta del moreno.

—Te escuchas molesto, dime qué pasó.

— _Nada pasó_ — aseguró, soltando un suspiro —. _Sólo estoy cansado, quiero llegar a dormir_.

—Entiendo…

— _¿Tú estás bien? ¿Alguna novedad?_

—Ninguna. La noche ha sido tranquila. También iré a casa.

— _Nos vemos ahí entonces._

Le tomó más tiempo que a Miguel el entrar al edificio y subir hasta su piso; en lo que llamó a Skymax y se quitó el traje en un lugar seguro. Así que cuando entró al apartamento ya no escuchó ningún ruido, tampoco las luces estaban prendidas, y al llegar al dormitorio se encontró con que su novio ya estaba aparentemente dormido. Después de todo le dijo que estaba cansando, entonces supuso que sería normal.

Lo que no transcurrió normalmente en su noche fue que, un par de horas después, cuando Hiro también ya había tomado su sueño, un movimiento en la cama y el leve ruido de lo que parecía ser un sollozo, le despertó. 

Se volteó hacia el menor. Miguel a veces se movía mucho incluso mientras dormía, pero ahora era diferente; se notaba demasiado inquieto, y soltaba murmullos angustiosos. También se notaban unas lágrimas manchando aquellas amplias mejillas.

Ya preocupado, Hiro le tocó suavemente, comenzando a hablarle para tratar de despertarle.

—Miguel… — le llamó todavía en voz suave —. Miguel, despierta — intentó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.

No había reacción, y comenzando a preocuparse más, el mayor volteó a ver si Baymax ya estaba en su estación de carga. Tal vez le llamaría pidiendo ayuda. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, Miguel se incorporó velozmente, despertando.

La preocupación de Hamada se mantuvo cuando vio a su novio con una expresión destrozada, y las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos ahora rojos, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente delatando la dificultosa respiración, y la mirada un tanto perdida.

—Miguel, estás bien, estás seguro — Hiro le dijo, calmado y tomándole de la mano con suavidad —. Estás conmigo.

El músico tardó en asentirle y en regresarle la mirada, quizá todavía reaccionando a que sea lo que haya soñado mientras dormía no era real, y que estaba en un lugar seguro, simplemente con él.

De cualquier modo, cuando ambos se miraron, Hamada todavía distinguió muy bien la mirada destrozada en su novio. Se acercó un poco más, para ahora también limpiarle las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Una pesadilla.

—¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

El menor negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Sólo fue una discusión con mi familia — Miguel confesó.

Hiro le siguió tomando firme de la mano. Entendía. Sabía que las pesadillas eran constates y algo normal. Él mismo pasó demasiado tiempo teniéndolas los primeros años seguidos de la muerte de Tadashi, de abandonar a Cass, de sus primeros asesinatos. Era muy difícil dormir en algunas ocasiones, pero después lo fue superando. No sucedía rápidamente, pero al menos logró irlo dejando atrás poco a poco. Tal vez a Miguel aún le faltaba mucho más tiempo. La usencia de su familia y todos los problemas que tuvo con ella le seguían atormentando aunque quisiera enmascararlo.

—¿Fue un recuerdo? — se animó a preguntar, esperando poder ayudar con algo que el moreno le dijera.

—No — volvió a negar. Deshizo el agarre que Hiro había mantenido entre sus manos y tomó las mantas para cubrirse un poco más —. Se trataba de mi familia muerta.

—¿Tu fam-

—No quiero hablarlo — Miguel le interrumpió —. Iré por un vaso de agua.

—Yo lo traeré para ti — Hiro le detuvo. El otro sólo le asintió.

El mayor salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta en el proceso, dejando que el pequeño perro chihuahua entrara, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cama con intenciones de subirse del lado de Miguel. El moreno terminó de secar sus propias lágrimas antes de ayudar a su mascota a subir junto a él. El perrito se acomodó en su regazo, y con la respiración ya tranquila, Rivera le dio unas cuantas caricias.

La sensación inquietante de la pesadilla todavía estaba, pero ya no tan fuerte, ni tan _real_ como hace unos momentos. Muchas veces anteriores había soñado con los gritos llenos de reclamos de sus padres, de su abuela, pero ahora habían sido los reproches y miradas decepcionadas del resto de su familia muerta. Aquella que conoció cara a cara cuando era sólo un niño, a los que también decepcionó anteriormente, los que le dijeron que _nunca_ olvidara lo mucho que su familia lo amaba. O lo mucho que lo amó en su tiempo. Sus padres le habían dejado claro que ya no le querían, que prácticamente estaba muerto para ellos, y no la clase de muerto que merecía ser recordado y honrado.

¿Su familia muerta también le habría dado la espalda? ¿A pesar de lo que vieron los años siguientes luego de que él cruzó a la Tierra de los Muertos? Dio lo mejor de sí, pero no fue suficiente. No podrían culparlo por sus decisiones, ¿cierto? Aunque le siguieran queriendo, ellos estaban muertos, y él estaba solo…

Fue sólo un sueño, pero se sintió real. Los gritos furiosos de mamá Imelda, la angustia en mamá Coco, la decepción en Héctor y todos los demás. _La familia es lo más importante_. Él ya había destruido su oportunidad con su propia familia, pero eso no significaba que podría hacerle lo mismo a alguien más. ¿Era eso?

“ _No estoy haciendo nada malo”,_ pensó con amargura, justo como recuerda también haber respondido en el sueño. Tenía miedo de volver a quedar solo, pero no estaba haciendo nada para impedir que Hiro se reuniera con Cass…, con su familia. “¿ _Ah, no?”,_ le había retado Imelda. _NO,_ respondió con firmeza, aún sabiendo todo lo que había hecho las últimas semanas. _¿Demasiado ocupado como para pasar tiempo en casa?_ Pff, sí, cómo no.  Y aún sabiendo para qué había traído _a casa_ a ese perrito que ahora estaba en su regazo. _Miguelito Jr…,_ era tan obvio.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Hiro entrar de vuelta a la habitación. El perrito entonces se acurrucó más contra él.

—Gracias — murmuró cuando el mayor le tendió el vaso con agua.

—¿Te estás sintiendo mejor?

—Contigo a mi lado, sí — le sonrió suevamente —. Hiro…

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú sabes que _realmente_ te amo?

El genio le miró un poco extrañado no esperando aquella pregunta, pero de cualquier modo le asintió.

—Lo sé — respondió, y su pareja le sonrió más ampliamente —. Y yo realmente te amo a ti.

*

*

Unos pequeños ladridos del perro le hicieron despertar. Ya acostumbrado a ese ruido, Hiro simplemente suspiró y se incorporó en la cama. Bostezó, todavía sintiéndose cansado, pero ya no tenía caso seguir durmiendo.

Miró a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación cómo iban pasando por el pasillo el pequeño perro y Baymax tras de él. Luego volteó al otro lado de la cama, dándose cuenta de que Miguel ya no estaba.

Tal vez el moreno estaba por el living, o la cocina, y por ello el perro estaba haciendo ruido mientras jugueteaba en compañía de Baymax. Así que se levantó todavía algo perezoso y caminó sin prisas fuera del dormitorio.

Se encontró con el robot y con el can en el living, todavía jugueteando, pero sin rastro de Miguel.

—Buenos días, Hiro — saludó Baymax.

—Hola — murmuró, todavía mirando alrededor — ¿Y Miguel?

—Salió — le informó el robot —. Dijo que tenía ensayos con la banda.

Ya sólo hizo un ruido afirmativo. Curioso, miró el reloj de pared más cercano, dándose cuenta de que era todavía muy temprano, al menos más temprano de la hora acostumbrada en la que Miguel se iba a sus labores. Quizá por eso no le escucho. Tal vez seguía teniendo demasiado trabajo. Pudiera ser que ya no pudo volver a dormir a pesar de que luego de la pesadilla se notó más tranquilo y se abrazaron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que se fue?

—45 minutos.

—¿Se llevó el auto?

—No.

Queriendo despejarse un poco, fue hacia la cocina a prepararse un poco de café. Al parecer seguiría sintiendo la ausencia de su novio. Sólo que ahora se sentía algo… extraño. No pudo decirle nada acerca de Cass, Miguel tampoco le preguntó. Luego, éste tuvo una pesadilla con su familia muerta, y tampoco quiso hablar al respecto.

Bueno, no podía quejarse de la ausencia de su novio y poco interés si éste estaba tan ocupado trabajando, sobre todo en lo que le hacía feliz. Podía seguir sólo en compañía de _Miguelito Jr_. Sí…, pero todavía tenía una inquietud.

Quería saber si Miguel en verdad se encontraba bien después de la mala noche que pasó.

Tomó su teléfono celular para llamarle, esperando no interrumpirle en algún momento importante y así no hacerle molestar.

La llamada tardó en ser contestada, pero finalmente la voz de su novio se escuchó.

— _Hola, ¿qué pasa?_ — Miguel le contestó, siendo demasiado directo. Quizá sí estaba ocupado. Al menos no se escuchaba molesto. Pero… había demasiado ruido de fondo, como si estuviese en la calle y no en la sala de ensayo donde lo creía.

—Hola… Desperté y ya no estabas. Y quiero saber si estás bien luego de lo de anoche.

— _Estoy bien, descuida._

—Puedes faltar al ensayo de hoy, quizá si les explicas a tus compañeros-

— _Hiro, estoy bien. Y necesito trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?_

—¿Ya estás con ellos?

— _Sí, y debo colgar. Adiós_.

Apenas alcanzó a despedirse también antes que el otro cortara la llamada. Miguel entonces seguía algo cortante, pero seguro era el estrés. Ha estado muy ocupado. Demasiado…

Con el teléfono celular aún en la mano, dudó en buscar la ubicación precisa de Miguel. Pero el moreno no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle, ni él para sospechar que le estuviera mintiendo en dónde estaba y con quién, ¿no?

Aunque también estaban los berrinches que Miguel hacía, ¿pero eran sin razón? No habían escalado a mucho, y siempre fue por algo que Hiro hizo y no distinguió que había de mal en ello. ¿Y si había vuelto a hacer algo que molestó o hirió a su novio y ni siquiera lo había notado? Maldita sea, era tan torpe en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás que no podía fiarse de que no le había dado razones al músico para estar distante.

—¿Hiro? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Baymax se acercó a preguntarle, a la vez que el perrito le daba de empujoncitos en las piernas.

—Necesito que me des la ubicación de Miguel.

—Claro — el robot accedió, comenzando a mostrar el mapa en su barriga.

—¿Qué es ese lugar? — preguntó, confundido — No es el estudio, no es la casa de ninguno de sus amigos, tampoco de ninguno de sus compañeros, ¿cierto?

—Es un edificio de departamentos — informó el robot.

Miró por un momento más la ubicación que le daba Baymax. El músico no estaba en ningún lugar que frecuentaba, o al menos que él lo conociera. Ni siquiera estaba en el estudio, o en casa de alguno de sus compañeros de banda si se supone que estaba trabajando. Tampoco podía sospechar que se trataba de la casa de alguno de los amigos de su novio porque ese edificio estaba en un buen vecindario, contrario a donde Miguel suele ir a meterse con sus amistades.

Tal vez tenía una reunión ahí.

Pero igual no encajaba si se trataba en un edificio de departamentos común. A menos que la reunión fuera demasiado _íntima_.

—Déjame ver con quién se ha comunicado desde ayer en la noche hasta su última llamada de hoy — pidió.

—Mayormente con números que no tiene registrados — Baymax le señaló, mostrando el listado de las llamadas que había hecho y recibido el músico.

Había unas cuantas llamadas con Keyne, pero un teléfono no registrado se repetía más, y ninguno de sus compañeros de banda, tampoco del manager. Sólo el amigo consecuente y uno desconocido entre otros pocos igual ajenos.

Era… ¿para preocuparse?

—¿Quieres que llame a los números no registrados? — el robot le ofreció.

—No, está bien — Hiro suspiró —. Lo dejaré pasar — murmuró esto último.

Sin embargo, no fue fácil de ignorarlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Miguel. _¿Qué estará haciendo, Miguel? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién está?_ Quería confiar en él, se repetía que no había razón para cualquier desconfianza. Pero… _Agh._ No podía concentrarse.

Pasó parte de la mañana entrenando, luego intentando trabajar en lo suyo, pero la incertidumbre no se iba. Además, ¿cómo iba a poder dejar de lado sus pensamientos en torno a Miguel por un momento si todo el tiempo también tenía que lidiar con _Miguelito Jr_? Con el sólo nombre con el que tenía que llamar al perrito ya estaba jodido.

Tomó un descanso saliendo del laboratorio, de cualquier modo no estaba concentrándose. En seguida, el can se acercó a él moviendo felizmente la cola. Hiro le cargó.

—Sigo presintiendo que tu demente y dramático _padre_ está molesto conmigo, y no sé por qué — comentó al perro, como si éste pudiese entender su duda, pero no había nadie más, y si le comentaba algo a Baymax, el robot le daría un sermón innecesario.

*

*

Tenía una vista bonita desde ese apartamento, podía reconocerlo, aunque aún no estaba del mejor humor. Esperaba que mejorara durante el día porque no había prestado atención a muchas cosas que, suponía, eran importantes.

Volteó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse a lo lejos y luego unos pasos acercarse.

—¿Ya se fue? — Miguel preguntó, saliendo del balcón para adentrarse al dormitorio.

—Estamos solos, morenito — le aseguró Keyne, dándole un guiño.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado, caminando unos pocos pasos suficientes para alcanzar la cama y dejarse caer pesadamente en ella. Un par de segundos después, un peso extra delató que su amigo también había ocupado ese espacio, acostándose junto a él.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? — Keyne preguntó, sonriéndole.

—Sí, creo que sí — respondió todavía con poco interés.

—¿Por ese “creo que sí” me hiciste persuadir a la señorita para que nos dejara solos?

Miguel sólo hizo un gruñido berrinchudo en respuesta. Keyne sonrió divertidamente.

—¿Por qué te has pasado todo el día haciendo esos pucheros? — su amigo le picó una de sus mejillas.

—Yo no hago pucheros — dijo, pero en realidad acentuó el que estaba haciendo.

Aquello provocó una risa burlona en Keyne. Rivera intentó pegarle con una almohada que tuvo a la mano, pero ni siquiera al golpe prestó atención, así que falló.

—Hey, ten cuidado, no vayas a romper algo — le regañó el otro —. Espera…

—¿Qué? — gruñó.

—Creo que escuché algo.

—¿Los vecinos?

—Tal vez, fue un ruido pequeñito — Keyne se encogió de hombros —. O tal vez la señorita volvió.

—Te dije que quería tiempo — el moreno se quejó —. Ve a decirle que no joda.

—Qué gruñón vienes hoy — rodó los ojos —. Ve a decirle tú.

—¡No!

Ahora fue turno de Keyne de suspirar.

—Bien, mejor dime qué te pasa. De cualquier modo nadie entró, no se escuchó como eso. Así que cuéntame.

—Sólo… necesito amor — Miguel le dijo.

—Oh — su amigo le sonrió coquetamente — ¿Quieres que te lo haga?

Una escurridiza mano se posó sobre una de sus piernas, y al parecer tenía la intención de subir más. Miguel sólo rodó los ojos e hizo un movimiento brusco con aquella pierna, alejando la mano ajena.

—No quiero _eso_.

—¿Sólo quieres la parte de los abrazos? — se mofó.

—…Tal vez — hizo un pequeño mohín —. Pero de ti ya no, eres un estúpido.

—Aww, ternurita — siguió divertido —. Soy el único que te soporta, morenito, por eso estamos aquí. Así que deja de quejarte sin razón.

—Keyne… — le miró afligido — ¿Crees que soy tan difícil de querer?

—Yo qué sé.

—Eso es lo que estabas insinuando — señaló.

—Sólo estaba molestando, no te lo tomes en serio — ahora parecía fastidiado —. Ya sé que quieres toda la atención y todo el maldito amor del mundo, pero ¡cielos!, relájate por un momento.

Esta vez, el golpe con la almohada sí llegó al rostro de Keyne, y antes de que Miguel recibiera uno de vuelta, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio de aquel apartamento.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Creo que también escuché algo, iré a echar un vistazo.

—Mentiroso — Keyne reprochó, pero no le detuvo. Así como Miguel ya no le hizo caso.

Salió de esa habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Suspiró todavía con fastidio, se alisó la camisa y pasó rápidamente sus dedos por el cabello para acomodarlo. Miró alrededor de ese apartamento, y claro que no se veía nada sospechoso a simple vista, y aunque Keyne no le creyó, en realidad el moreno sí había escuchado un leve ruido.

Hizo un mohín más mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todavía un poco dudoso respecto a si sería actuar paranoicamente. _Da igual,_ pensó. Se decidió a reanudar los pasos, siendo más sigiloso a la vez que una de sus manos se escurría a empuñar el arma que tenía oculta bajo la ropa. Yendo pegado a la pared, siendo silencioso y tratando de mantenerse atento.

El apartamento estaba en venta y actualmente en exhibición mientras los dueños estaban fuera de la ciudad, así que era viable sospechar que alguien intentara entrar con propósitos de robar, o incluso husmear. Pero él estaba ahí, el que Keyne haya persuadido a la vendedora para darles un momento a solas para discutir la compra, no era como si el departamento hubiese quedado solo, o como si ellos no importaran, menos si querían culparles de algún robo. ¡Que no estaba de buen humor!, y todavía parecía que alguien quería fastidiarle.

Estaba llegando al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, y bien, tendría que asomarse, lo haría adecuadamente, sí. Y no estaba nervioso, maldita sea.

Estaba cerca. Sacó el arma de una vez por completo, tomándola correctamente. Estaba por asomarse cuando un movimiento demasiado rápido le desconcertó.

Apenas soltó un jadeo casi ahogado por la sorpresa al verse empujado a la pared, y su mano con el arma siendo apretada poco más arriba de su cabeza, sin poder moverla. El jadeo aún atorado en sus labios porque una mano también presionó en ellos.

Una mano rodeando su muñeca, y otra presionando sus labios.

Su expresión de párpados abiertos por la impresión cambió al segundo de ver quién le retenía de esa manera. Frunció el ceño cuando distinguió a Hiro frente a él.

—Tranquilo — Hiro le pidió, pero no soltó la muñeca retenida, ni dejó libre su boca —. No grites, ¿de acuerdo?

Miguel le asintió, todavía mirándole con el ceño fruncido. La mano se deslizó suavemente de sus labios, yendo ahora hacia el arma que seguía sosteniendo en su extremidad por el momento inmóvil.

—Suéltala — su novio le ordenó. El moreno abrió la palma, dejando que el arma cayera en la mano del otro —. Bien.

—¿Bien? — Rivera masculló — ¿Qué carajos te pasa, idiota? ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó, manteniendo su voz baja. 

—Tú dime qué haces aquí — exigió el mayor, también susurrando, y tampoco notándose muy contento.

—¡Nada!

—Entonces ven a casa, ya que no estás trabajando, ni haciendo _nada_ —le dijo severo.

—No — Migue le empujo para dejar de estar acorralado, pero Hiro apenas se movió —. Estoy ocupado.

—Por supuesto — Hamada le respondió con sarcasmo —. No sé que te pasa, pero necesitas ir a casa y vamos a discutirlo.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Y por qué entonces estás buscando un departamento nuevo? — le retó.

Rivera no respondió, sólo alejó la mirada con fastidio.

—¡Morenito! — ambos escucharon el grito de Keyne — ¿Todo bien?

—¡Sí! — el músico respondió de vuelta, poniendo su tono despreocupado — Sólo dando otro vistazo al lugar sin que me estorbes.

—¡Qué reina eres!

El aludido rodó los ojos, pero alcanzó a ver cómo Hiro asentía al parecer estando de acuerdo con su amigo. Miguel volvió a su ceño fruncido y le volvió a empujar, ésta vez logrando salir de entre la pared y el cuerpo de su novio.

—Par de idiotas — murmuró —. Vete, Hiro.

—Te espero _en casa_ — Hamada le dijo, regresándole su arma —.  No tardes más de una hora.

—Tal vez no llegue hoy — le dio la espalda, reacomodándose el arma para que pasara oculta.

—Tu amiguito Keyne te agrada mucho, ¿verdad, Miguel? — Hiro se pegó a su espalda — Entonces mantenlo a salvo.

El moreno volteó el rostro lo suficiente para mirar a su novio. Hiro se mantenía más casual, sin inmutarse por la mirada molesta que le dio Miguel ante tal insinuación.

—Te espero en casa — advirtió Hiro, comenzando a alejarse.

Esperó a que su novio saliera de ahí para él volver donde Keyne. Tenía muchísimas ganas de seguir ignorando a Hiro, pero quizá ya había sido suficiente, no iba a arriesgarse a que de verdad le pasara algo a su amigo. Tan idiota como fuese, pero es su amigo.

Desechó los planes que había acordado con Keyne para pasar ese día, y le dijo a la vendedora que no le interesaba el departamento. Ya con eso hecho, volvió al apartamento que compartía con Hiro. Afortunadamente, fue _Miguelito Jr_ quien le recibió entusiasta y lleno de cariñitos.

Se puso en cuclillas a acariciar al perrito en cuanto cerró la puerta, queriendo todavía tener un momento para ignorar lo demás.

Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Baymax, simplemente pasando por ahí tal vez siguiendo al can que había corrido apenas le escuchó llegar. No tenía razón para estar molesto con el robot, pero igual le ignoró. Volvió a ponerse en pie y caminó directo al dormitorio en busca de su jodido novio.

—Llegué, _mi amor_ — dijo con fingida dulzura cuando casi tropieza con Hiro en el pasillo — ¿Y bien?

—¿Yo? — Hamada enarcó una ceja — El que necesita dar explicaciones eres tú.

Siguió con tedio al mayor cuando éste comenzó a caminar al living, a su vez, el can les seguía a ambos, y Baymax había quedado cerca de ellos pero todavía sin exclamar nada. Miguel botó el bolso a uno de los sofás, decidiendo tomar lugar en uno alejado de dónde se había sentado su novio, esperándole.

¿Entonces ya le había descubierto? Bien, no es que haya estado taaaan ocupado como para apenas ver a Hiro las últimas semanas. Cierto que sí tenía trabajo, y demás pendientes, pero también ocupó las horas libres yendo aquí y allá con sus amigos. Y no era como si dejara a Hiro solo, para eso _también_ estaba Miguelito Jr haciéndole compañía. Sólo no entendía por qué Hamada había esperado hasta ese día para sorprenderle de aquella forma.

Quizá no sabía todo lo demás, aún. Bueno, mientras no le pidiese explicaciones de todo, las cosas estaban _más o menos_ bajo control.

—¿Me extrañabas y por eso tuviste que ir a espiarme? — Miguel todavía molestó un poco, con plena confianza.

—Si no querías que te siguiera hubieras dejado al menos el celular y el reloj, sabes (y aceptas) que puedo acceder a tu ubicación — le recordó con simpleza.

—Baymax igual te hubiera dicho dónde estoy — se encogió de hombros.

—O hubieras dado una mejor excusa para que no me interesara averiguar si decías la verdad o no — atacó, luego suspiró con cansancio —. Pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Es…?

—¿Quieres irte de aquí? — fue directo, mirando al moren con seriedad — ¿Quieres que terminemos?

—No — negó de inmediato, parecía que Hiro le decía una locura.

—¿Entonces qué hacías buscando _amor_ y otro lugar dónde vivir con tu _amigo_?

—Agh, por supuesto que oíste — Miguel dejó caer pesadamente la espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Si Hiro había escuchado la tarugada de Keyne al ofrecerle hacerle el amor, ya entendía por qué estaba tan enojado.

—Aún no me explicas nada.

—No busco amor de alguien más que no sea tú. Sabes que soy sincero con ello, sólo te quiero a ti — le miró y se expresó con toda la sinceridad posible, con un poco de tinte dolido en su voz —. Por favor, Hiro, sabes que me duele cuando insinúas _otra_ cosa.

El mayor le miró por un momento, también suavizando su expresión. Luego desvió la mirada, casi avergonzado.

—Lo siento. No… — suspiró —. No quise insinuar que tú me engañas con alguien.

Era cierto que le dolían esas insinuaciones, pero también respiró un poco más aliviado cuando con ello ahora Hiro lucía un tanto menos molesto, y así las cosas fluirían más sencillas.

—No quiero que terminemos, definitivamente no quiero eso — el músico aclaró —. Lo del departamento que estaba viendo era porque… Necesito un lugar donde pueda ensayar por mi cuenta sin ir al estudio todo el tiempo. Necesito un lugar en el que puedan entrar mis amigos. Y quiero un piano. Nada de eso puedo tenerlo aquí — se cruzó de brazos, todavía con un leve mohín en sus labios.

—Sí puedes — respondió, pero Miguel le miró confundido —. Es decir, no _aquí_. Pero sí conmigo. Podríamos buscar otro lugar juntos, sólo debías decírmelo.

—¿Sólo así?

—Sí — respondió con obviedad —. No tiene sentido que me ocultes nada.

—Hablando de eso… — Miguel sonrió de lado nerviosamente.

— _Hablando de eso_ — Hamada repitió con fastidio, porque entonces había más _secretos_ de parte de su novio — ¿Qué más?

—Tengo una cita el sábado.

—¿Trabajo?

—Algo así — el moreno ya estaba poniendo su mueca de ingenuidad con la que siempre buscaba salirse con la suya, sólo que Hiro ésta vez entornó un poco los ojos, más sospechoso que tranquilo —. Verás…, anoche vi movimiento que me pareció extraño en el club donde trabajaba anteriormente, el que se supone que seguía cerrado. Así que me acerqué a ver y conversé con dos tipos _sospechosos_.

—Miguel…, ¿qué hiciste? — vaya, esa mueca de Hiro sólo delataba que esperaba alguna tontería, cosa que al músico le ofendería, de no ser porque ahora se tenía que ir con cuidado de hacerlo molestar más.

—Bueno…, me ofrecieron _trabajo sexy_ y yo dije que sí.

—¿¡Por qué!? — de acuerdo, igual se molestó.

—Porque se estaban moviendo sospechosamente, todo queriendo parecer discreto mientras metían cosas al almacén. No dudaron en verme con otros ojos cuando les dije que yo trabajaba ahí, claro que no especifiqué en qué, pero lo entendieron como que me vendía y entonces me invitaron a esa fiesta donde necesitaban _personal_. Dijeron también que era de más alto nivel — explicó —. Seguro hay algo muy torcido ahí, así que quiero meterme y ver qué pasa para estar seguro, y decírtelo a ti para que hagas algo.

—¿Y tú esperabas hacer todo eso de infiltrarte solo?

—Te llamé y Baymax respondió, dijo que estabas ocupado — se encogió de hombros —. Así que pensé: “quizá esto no es tan importante si ni siquiera _mi maravilloso novio_ toma la llamada, entonces puedo empezar solo” — el tinte de reproche estaba ahí, y por supuesto el mayor lo notó, por lo que relajó un poco su ceño fruncido.

—No puedes hacer esa locura solo — advirtió, inclinándose hacia adelante —. De hecho, no lo harás de ninguna forma.

—¡Pero-

—¡No irás a ninguna puta _cita_! — le interrumpió en voz severa, haciendo callar al moreno de inmediato — No irás a donde sea que te invitaron, no contactaras con ellos de nuevo, y tampoco irás a los callones por un tiempo, y si es posible; nunca volverás ahí. 

—¿¡Puedes calmarte!? — Miguel exigió, poniéndose en pie cuando vio cómo el perrito pretendía acercarse a Hiro, pero éste molesto seguro que lo empujaría lejos. Afortunadamente para ellos, Baymax se acercó y tomó al can en brazos, alejándose sólo un poco, sin intervenir entre ambos — Yo sólo-

—No tienes idea de qué pasa. ¿No te das cuenta de que puede ser arriesgado para ti? — interrumpió una vez más, también en pie, ambos ya más cerca, dándose las miradas furiosas sin recato — Necesito investigar qué pasa, ¡pero tú no te involucras de esa manera!

—¡Déjame hablar!

—Hablarás sólo para decirme qué viste, cómo eran esos sujetos y qué te dijeron — aclaró —. Si quieres que haga algo, necesito saber los detalles que pudiste obtener.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, ambos con la tensión en sus expresiones y en sus cuerpos. Miguel se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Hiro se veía tan molesto con él. Así era fácil que se le fueran las cosas de las manos, el jodido control para salirse con la suya se tambaleaba y terminaba no sólo en gritos, sino en amenazas lanzadas a él. Tenía que calmar un poco la situación, así que tomó una profunda respiración a la vez que desvanecía su ceño fruncido, y cedería a la exigencia inmediata de Hiro; decirle lo que vio, lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Comenzó a explicarle, calmado y con todos los detalles posibles. No era mucho, pero al menos ya le daba una ubicación, un número aproximado de hombres que vio entrar, más las características del par con el que habló.

Notó a Hiro cambiar su rostro molesto por uno más de concentración, seguro ya planeando cómo comenzar a investigar. Y si se concentraba en ello, entonces haría de lado su coraje y eso le servía a Miguel por el momento.

—Saldré por información — avisó Hiro, dando media vuelta para tomar su chaqueta que había dejado en el sofá, y luego comenzar a ir hacia la puerta de entrada —. Tú no sales. Te quedarás aquí.

—Lo que pidas, papi — Miguel soltó con fastidio, rodando los ojos. Por su tono, Hamada volteó a mirarle con advertencia.

—Hablo en serio, Miguel — dijo por último, abriendo la puerta y saliendo posteriormente.

El golpe de la puerta volviendo a ser cerrada con fuerza se escuchó muy fuerte ante el silencio que quedó. Rivera soltó un gruñido de molestia, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de hacer una rabieta, pero se contuvo.

Baymax se acercó a él, aún manteniendo a _Miguelito Jr_ en brazos, pero no volteó a mirarle de inmediato.

—Puedo ofrecerte opciones para relajarte — le dijo el robot.

—Cállate, _B_.

El robot no le insistió, pero queda cerca mirándole, sobre todo cuando _Miguelito Jr_ saltó de sus brazos para acercarse al músico. Miguel optó por sentarse mientras tanto, recibiendo la bomba de ternura que era aquel perrito ahora acomodado en su regazo.

También estaba haciendo tiempo que él considera tomaría a Hiro alejarse lo suficiente del edificio. Que se alejara lo prudente para que no le sorprendiera escabulléndose y volvieran a la discusión. Si bien no pensaba irse a meter de inmediato en problemas, pues tampoco se quedaría nada más porque él otro se lo pidió, y ni de buena manera. _Ah, qué chingón se siente como para pedirle eso, ¿no?_ Que conste que él sólo quería hacer una buena obra.

Se entretuvo varios minutos con el can, luego lo hizo a un lado en el sofá para él ponerse en pie con toda la intención de salir y ya vería a dónde se iría.

Pero hubo un problema. Cuando intentó salir, la puerta no abrió.

Hizo un segundo intentó, y tampoco funcionó. Incluso lo intentó con las llaves y tampoco se abrió. Así que intentó hacerlo desde la tableta cómo le había enseñado Hiro a manejar el sistema de seguridad, que se supone, con él no tenía ningún problema desde que estaban juntos; podía entrar y salir a su voluntad.

—¡Qué mierda! — masculló cuando vio que de ninguna forma podía acceder al sistema.

Botó la tablet, pateó la puerta con frustración. Y entonces cuando cayó en cuenta, volteó a mirar furioso al robot blanco.

—¿Sabes qué está pasando? — le preguntó, demandante — ¡No puedo salir! ¡Ayúdame! Tú tienes acceso al sistema también, ¿no? ¡Haz algo!

—No puedo — el robot respondió apacible —. Son órdenes de Hiro. Él quiere que te quedes aquí.

—¿¡Ese hijo de la _chingada_ me encerró a propósito!? — sintió la molestia asentarse en su estómago, incluso su rostro se sintió más caliente por la furia.

—Él te pidió que te quedaras.

—Y no pudo simplemente confiar en mí.

—Pretendías irte — Baymax le señaló. Miguel bufó molesto, aunque había sido una acusación cierta.

—Ahora con más razón me quiero largar. ¡Y lo voy a hacer! — sentenció, mirando las ventanas, más específicamente hacia las escaleras contra incendios. Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia allá, cuando el robot volvió a hablar.

—Las ventanas tampoco se abrirán.

—¡Pues quebraré los putos vidrios! — gritó, comenzando a buscar qué arrojar — A ver si se le ocurre volver a hacerme esto.

—Miguel, te pido por favor que te tranquilices — Baymax dio también pequeños pasos para acercarse a él —. Sino tendré que administrarte un sedante.

—¿Qué? — le miró incrédulo — No puedes hacerme eso, _B_.

—Son órdenes d-

—Órdenes de Hiro — murmuró, todavía sin creerlo.

—Sí — concordó el robot, sin inmutarse por haber sido interrumpido anteriormente.

Miguel cambió gran parte de su enojo por incredulidad. Con desconfianza miró a Baymax de reojo. Relajó los hombros para que no se viera tan tenso y a la defensiva su cuerpo. Con lentitud volvió al sofá, dejándose caer pesadamente ahí, comenzando a tranquilizar su respiración para notarse lo más calmado posible.

—Estoy calmado, ¿bien? — dijo ante la _mirada_ insistente del robot.

No hubo respuesta, tampoco algún movimiento sospechoso. Así que lo ignoró. Pretendió lucir casual encendiendo la televisión y colocando un canal al azar. El perrito volvió a acomodarse a su lado, y le llenó de atenciones y mimos que le iban a ayudar a aligerar el ambiente.

—No tienes porque estar pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos — le reclamó a Baymax —. Me pones nervioso y así no puedo estar tranquilo, que es lo que tanto quieres.

—Lo siento.

El robot trató de no ser muy obvio, o esconderse más a simple vista de Miguel, pero éste sabía que estaba siendo muy bien vigilado. Ya se le había ocurrido cómo escapar, pero también consideró que no valía la pena hacer ese problema más grande. Mejor se quedaría en casa, junto a el dulce perrito, y le callaría la boca a Hiro, además de hacerlo sentir que tenía total control de todo, y así no tomara algo más estricto la siguiente vez que _sin razón_ saltara a la locura de encerrarle. Necesitaba su confianza, así que no le costaba nada quedarse a esperarlo en casa como un buen chico obediente.

Casi se ríe por su pensamiento, pero no quería llamar más la atención de _B_ , así que se reservó.

*

*

Cuando Hiro volvió casi al anochecer, encontró a Miguel sentando en la alfombra practicando con su armónica.

El músico no le prestó la mínima atención, pues estaba más concentrando en terminar la melodía que tocaba, con _Miguelito jr_ como público, demasiado atento y complacido moviendo la cola efusivamente.

El genio se acercó, pero tampoco demasiado como para que el otro sintiera que le quería interrumpir. Lo dejó terminar, Miguel retiro el instrumento de su boca, y fue cuando volteó el rostro para mirarle.

—Me quedé porque yo quise — Rivera le dijo, levantándose.

Creyó que el músico se dirigía hacia él, pero éste simplemente le pasó de largo, siguiendo hasta la cocina. Lo siguió con calma, encontrándolo sirviéndose agua.

A pesar de su comentario a la defensiva, Miguel al menos ya se notaba tranquilo, y Hiro también estaba un poco más calmado, en cuanto a sus discusiones de ese día, ya que todavía tenía que tratar algunas cosas más con su novio. Esperaba que no se volviera a exasperar todo.

—Organicé un poco el clóset, afiné mis guitarras, refresqué mi piel, y pasé tiempo de calidad con mi bebé. Gracias por preguntar — continuó Miguel, con leve reproché y fastidio —. Entonces, ¿a ti cómo te fue? —recargó la cadera en la encimera y bebió del vaso que había llenado, mientras miraba al otro esperando a que hablara.

—Obtuve información útil.

—¿Y?

—Creo que…, sí necesitaré tu ayuda.

Miguel no se había esperado que dijera algo así, así que quedó sorprendido unos segundos. Después sonrió. _No que no,_ quería decirle, pero sabía que no era conveniente ahora.

—¿En serio? — en su lugar cuestionó.

—Sólo si en verdad quieres intervenir — Hamada aclaró —. También estuve trazando otras opciones en las que no estás dentro.

—¿Así que esta invitación a ayudarte es más como un “Miguel discúlpame por ser un tonto, por gritarte y luego encerrarte”? — enarcó una ceja.

—No — suspiró, buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo lanzó con cuidado —. Esa es la disculpa.

El moreno atrapó lo que le lanzó, luego, con curiosidad abrió la palma para observar de qué se trataba.

—Uhmm… ¿unas llaves? — preguntó, extrañado.

—Nos mudaremos — aclaró Hiro —. Tendrás espacio para todas tus cosas, también para un piano, podremos adaptar un lugar como sala de ensayo. Lo de invitar a tus amigos todavía estará a discusión, pero mientras tanto…, ¿qué dices?

—¿…Compraste una casa…? — Miguel preguntó, todavía sin terminar de procesar lo que decía el otro.

—Ya la tenía — negó suavemente con la cabeza —. La casa que te comenté compré hace un tiempo para mi tía, ahora es para ti. Para nosotros. ¿Si la quieres?

—¡Sí! — el músico exclamó sonriendo, casi brincando, pero de inmediato pareció querer recomponerse, incluso carraspeó —. Es decir…, ¿qué hay de tu tía? Todavía la conservabas para ella.

—No la quiere.

—¿No? — se hizo el desentendido — ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Ya me lo dijo — suspiró —. Yo… A mí también me faltó comentarte algo que pasó.

—Dime — le animó a continuar, a pesar de que no era un asunto del que le entusiasmara la idea de tratar. Pero si ya le estaba dejando la casa para ellos dos, algo favorecedor para él debió de haber pasado.

—Ya me reuní con mi tía — Hiro confesó. Notó que el interés con algo de seriedad volvía al rostro de su novio —. Las cosas fueron bien, pero ella igual se irá de la ciudad. Es su decisión. Así que me dijo que tú y yo aprovechásemos la casa.

—¿Te dijo eso? ¿O que _tú_ lo hicieras?

—Tú y yo. Ambos — enfatizó —. Ya tenía una idea de que estaba con alguien, y cuando hablamos me preguntó. Le hablé de ti. Creí que sería buena idea que supiera que tengo a alguien que es la luz en toda la oscuridad y porquería que es mi vida.

—Hiro… — la ternura volvía a reflejarse en la mirada de Miguel, olvidándose de los reproches por el momento.

—Incluso ella quiere conocerte.

—¿Qué? — la sorpresa fue genuina, no se esperaba algo así.

—También dijo que sólo si tú estabas de acuerdo.

—¿Y tú lo estás?

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? — Hiro ahora fue el que le sonrió suavemente — Eres lo único bueno que hay en mi vida. No hay razón para ocultarte de ella.

La sola mención del único familiar cercano de Hiro le seguía intimidando, ahora la idea de enfrentarse cara a cara con _Cass_ resultaba peor, sobre todo con la _fe_ que Hiro parecía tenerle.

¿Era buena idea? ¿Podría con ello?

Maldita sea, ¿por qué simplemente Hiro no sólo le dio la noticia de la casa nueva y ahí tajaba el asunto?

*****

 

 

 

 


	28. La peor parte de ti (2)

Ver a Hiro hablar con Cass por teléfono estaba poniendo aún de nervios a Miguel, a pesar de que sólo era una llamada telefónica, a pesar de que Hiro se sentía tan distante con ella, y a pesar de que el mismo músico haya aceptado ir a _conocerle._

Ya se conocían, maldición. Eso hacía sentir un poco de desconfianza.

¿Cómo se lo explicaría?

Su novio ya se estaba despidiendo, así que Rivera dejó de morderse los labios y paró de juguetear con sus dedos. No quería notarse sospechoso desde ahora.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Hiro se clavaron intensamente sobre él.

—¿Estás bien? — cuestionó el mayor.

—¿Eh? — Miguel se desconcertó y casi entra en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que lo que no había parado era su pie golpeteando repetitivamente contra el suelo — ¡Ah! Lo siento, sólo me puse algo nervioso por esto.

Trato de justificar, poniendo una mueca ingenua y haciendo la voz un poco más pequeña. No como en realidad que quería gritar y huir por un momento.

— ¿Tal vez fue demasiado pronto? — Hamada preguntó, ahora mirándole preocupado.

Quiso gritarle que sí, que él no estaba preparado para conocer a su tía, es más, a él que carajos podría importarle. Pero… No podía dejar eso de lado. Seguir con la incertidumbre que le invadía cada que pensaba en la relación familiar de Hiro con Cass, no era opción. Además, maldita sea, era importante para su novio, y ama al bastardo, más si le pone esa cara de preocupación a pesar de que bien sabe que ansía que él conozca a su único familiar cercano e importante.

—Está bien — el músico terminó por responder, regalándole una suave sonrisa —. Es importante para ti, así que lo haré. Sólo me inquieta…, ya sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Que ella piense que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Hamada rápidamente se sentó a su lado.

—Eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí — el genio le aseguró —. En realidad, eres mucho más de lo que merezco.

Su corazón se estrujó un poco.

—No lo dices en serio — se removió un poco incómodo en su lugar, sin querer desplazándose unos centímetros lejos del otro —. Ni siquiera confías en mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — y ahora Hamada le miraba como si estuviera diciendo alguna locura.

—Hiro…, me encerraste — señaló con obviedad —. No confiaste en que me quedaría en casa tal como me dijiste.

De ser posible, el genio seguro hubiera palidecido un poco más, bastaba con ver su expresión culpable, así que Miguel mantuvo su mueca herida.

—No es porque no confiara en ti — Hiro habló apresuradamente —. Yo sólo estaba buscando protegerte.

—Iba a quedarme aquí — le reprochó —. ¡Siempre hago lo que dices!

—No digo que tú seas el problema, ¿de acuerdo? — intentaba calmarle, volviendo a acercarse a él —. Me dices de estas personas que claramente no tienen ninguna buena intención contigo, ¿y qué esperabas qué hiciera? No quiero que se repita la historia que pasaste con alguno de los otros idiotas que te hicieron daño.

Una mano de Hiro le acarició suavemente la mejilla, y Miguel aceptó el contacto sin problema, mientras veía en aquel rostro que la preocupación de su novio era genuina. Tal vez el mayor tenía motivos suficientes para haberle dejado en casa sin posibilidad de salir, quizá tenía razón. _“No tienes sentido de supervivencia”_ , incluso el genio le había dicho hace tiempo atrás. Así que Hiro sólo estaba haciendo lo que consideraba mejor, y no habría nada malo en ello ¿cierto? Sólo se preocupa por él.

 _¿Cierto…?_ A veces uno hace cosas que no le convencen del todo, pero es porque ama al otro, y sólo quiere tenerle seguro y feliz. Como él, que le inquieta demasiado que Hiro vuelva a encontrarse con Cass, pero aún así lo permite porque es algo bueno para su novio, ¿no es así? Seguro que Hamada no quería encerrarle, no quería amenazarle con sedarle si desobedecía, _pero era la única alternativa,_ ¿verdad? Lo único que Miguel ha hecho en situaciones similares ha sido arruinarlo más y más, entonces Hiro tuvo que tomar aquella decisión _por su bien_.

_¿Cierto?_

¿Por qué había dudado de su novio? ¿Por qué se había molestado si Hiro sólo busca cuidarle?

—Tienes razón — Miguel cedió —. Perdón.

Pensaba muy mal cuando estaba molesto, lo sabía, así que ahora agradecía tener a Hiro para que no le permitiera cometer más errores. Miguel podría estarse sólo pataleando, emberrinchándose y jodiéndolo todo, pero su novio siempre buscaría lo mejor para él. Quizás había cometido más de esos errores durante el último par de semanas en que estuvo en su rabieta y le ocultó cosas a Hamada. Como lo de esos tipos, como lo del departamento que buscaba. Tendría que volver a decirle las cosas y no ocultarle nada, para asegurarse de no arruinar las cosas.

Por lo pronto, recibió gustoso el beso que Hiro le dio; uno dulce y suave luego de tantos gritos y reclamos de ese día. Para el moreno cualquier cosa valía si podía obtener más de esos besos, y si podía recibir el amor incondicional del otro.

—Está bien — Hiro aceptó su disculpa, sonriéndole —. Sólo no me ocultes más cosas, ¿bien?

—Sí — asintió con facilidad, pues ya lo había decidido hace unos segundos —. Mañana en realidad tengo que reunirme con los chicos de la banda. Y discutiremos otras cosas de trabajo, así que, ¿me acompañas? No quiero estar haciendo algo mal.

—¿Qué podría estar mal? — indagó, con algo de curiosidad.

—He recibido otras propuestas de trabajo, el manager de la banda me estaba asesorando para tomar una decisión, pero… Cowen volvió y, es un fastidio para mí — confesó, con algo de vergüenza por tener que volver a pasar la misma intimidación del otro —. No te molestes, por favor. Sé que te dije que él estaría bien…

Hiro suspiró, no regañaría a Miguel cómo este parecía estarlo esperando.

—¿Qué son esas propuestas nuevas de trabajo? — en su lugar, preguntó aquello.

—¿Recuerdas ese manager personal que me pediste consultar hace un tiempo? El que dijo que le interesaba mi imagen, y que podríamos trabajar con ello. También sugirió lo de las redes sociales para explotar eso. Pues… ya estoy entendiendo. Un par de marcas de ropa de diseñador me contactaron por medio de los contactos de la banda, están interesados en mí. Al parecer les llamé la atención con las fotos para la entrevista que tuvimos, también con los videos que se han subido de algunas presentaciones y los que grabamos en el estudio. Les gusta mi imagen, y a mí me encantaría también estar en ello, pero… — su sonrisa se suavizó un poco —.  Al manager y a los chicos no les molesta, pero Cowen insiste en que _no es el tipo de imagen para la banda_. Y yo sólo quiero decirle que se calle, que eso no le incumbe, que su trabajo sólo es conseguirnos presentaciones. Pero no quiero verme igual de estúpido que él gritando cosas.

—Entiendo — Hiro suspiró, aún guardando su molestia por la mención de Cowen y el saber que ese sujeto sigue siendo un idiota —. Te acompañaré y te ayudaré a tratar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias — se sintió más tranquilo, pero pronto recordó —. Y a tu tía, ¿cuándo la veremos?

—Bueno…, ella me dijo que te preguntara si mañana estaba bien para ti, pero supongo que tendremos que posponerlo, no sabía que tendrías trabajo.

—Podemos verla mañana, sólo que en la tarde — accedió, porque seguir posponiendo el encuentro sólo le haría ponerse más nervioso, y tal vez Hiro comenzaría a indagar.

—¿Seguro?

—Yo estaré ocupado en la mañana, por la tarde estoy libre.

—¿Entonces le llamo para confirmarle? — preguntó, todavía notándose dudoso.

—Sí, anda — le animo con una confianza que en realidad no tenía en ese momento.

*

*

Al día siguiente el nerviosismo aún no se había marchado, pero ambos continuaban queriendo lucir sin preocupaciones. Salieron del apartamento y condujeron hasta el estudio como si fuese un día más. Miguel se entretenía llenando de mimos a _Miguelito Jr_ , ya que lo habían llevado consigo. Y Hiro se mentalizaba en no agredir a Cowen apenas lo viera, o a la mínima provocación que el otro mostrara.

No había ningún problema con los demás compañeros de banda de Miguel, ni con el manager, ni con el resto del personal, sólo era ese molesto _agente_ que pretendía meter su nariz en todos lados. El resto los saludó amablemente cuando llegaron, y luego cuando después de varios ajustes y demás, los músicos tomaron su lugar para grabar la canción que pretendían mostrar. Algo nuevo en lo que habían estado trabajando, y para seguir mostrando la integración de Rivera a la banda.

Hamada quedó cuidando del pequeño perrito, mirando a una distancia prudente como fluía todo. Por las expresiones del equipo, se daba cuenta de que todos estaban satisfechos con lo que iban obteniendo, pero la excepción seguía siendo Cowen, mirando recelosamente a Miguel, y en ocasiones, también mirando al mismo Hiro, tratando de ser discreto.

No entendía bien a qué se debía ese comportamiento del _agente_ de la banda hacia su pareja, Miguel le había dicho que Cowen expresaba que él no daba una imagen apropiada. En realidad, Rivera sabía cómo llamar la atención, era alguien llamativo, no sólo por su voz y su talento como músico, sino también por su imagen; una piel canela tan atractiva a la vista, no era una piel lechosa ni pálida, tampoco de piel tan profunda ni negra, era diferente y atrayente; además de sus ojos grandes que parecían inmensos cuando te miraban directamente, y demás facciones no tan comunes, y por supuesto un cuerpo bonito con el que también sabía expresarse al cantar. Y esa voz junto con un acento que todavía era perceptible … Era obvio que iba a llamar la atención rápidamente, pero incluso eso podría ser beneficioso para la banda. Así que la molestia del hombre mayor debía residir en algo más.

Cuando por fin pudieron tomar el video tal como querían, Miguel quedó conversando un poco más con sus compañeros antes de volver a donde Hiro le esperaba junto con _Miguelito Jr._ Minutos más tarde, el manager se acercaba a ellos para conversar, saliendo inevitablemente el tema que Miguel le había comentado el día anterior. La charla fue informal al principio, por lo que Cowen pudo permanecer cera y escuchar lo que discutían. Después, el manager los condujo a su oficina cuando Hiro pidió discutirlo con más seriedad y así revisar el contrato de Miguel una vez más.

Luego de discutirlo y viendo las opciones, Hiro habló por Miguel.

—Miguel conseguirá representación externa también. Cuando eso suceda nos reuniremos de nuevo para tratar todo. No descuidará su trabajo con la banda, será su prioridad, así que usted no deberá preocuparse por eso, y puede asegurarle al resto de su equipo que así será — dijo, haciendo la suave insinuación a que tendría que decirle también a Cowen. El manager le asintió, con una expresión que delataba a quién se refería exactamente.

Luego de aclarar algunos otros puntos, se despidieron con intenciones de retirarse por completo. Miguel pasó a despedirse también de sus demás compañeros de banda, por lo que se entretuvo más tiempo conversando con ellos. Él le siguió esperando junto con el perrito, quien después, al parecer harto por estar inmóvil, se escabulló lejos de ambos.

Afortunadamente, Hamada se dio cuenta a tiempo y le siguió.

— _Eso sólo empeorará la imagen de la banda. Ese niño la está destruyendo_ — Hiro escuchó cerca, justo cuando se detuvo al haber alcanzado a Miguelito Jr. Pudo distinguir que era la voz de Cowen, estaba cerca de la oficina del manager, así que suponía estaban ahí —. _Primero eligen a alguien claramente extranjero y con ese acento suyo que no es capaz de deshacer todavía. Además, le gusta lucir tan ridículo con esa forma suya de vestir. Lo único que hace bien es que en las presentaciones sí lleva traje, y de hombre, como es apropiado. Pero, ¿de qué sirve si anda por todos lados tomado de la mano con su noviecito? Hiro Hamada también es conocido, así que todo mundo se va enterar que nuestro vocalista es un maricón, que además ni siquiera es de este país_.

— _Tú estás actuando ridículo, por favor cálmate —_ se escuchó que el manager le respondió, claramente fastidiado.

Decidió ya no escuchar más. Hiro tomó a su mascota y dio media vuelta para volver a donde estaban los demás. Ya había quedado claro para él que había demasiada estupidez en aquel sujeto que seguía insistiendo en querer convencer a los otros señalando lo que supuestamente está _mal_ con Miguel. Con recordar que todos los días Rivera tenía que lidiar con el acoso e intolerancia de ese hombre, Hiro sintió la exasperación construyéndose. Pero de nuevo, no era el lugar apropiado para hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Adónde fuiste? — Miguel le cuestionó en cuanto lo volvió a ver — Debemos irnos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, vamos — le respondió simplemente.

Él también se despidió amablemente de los demás antes de retirarse del lugar. Optó por no decirle nada a Miguel de lo que escuchó, aunque apostaba que no le sorprendería al moreno la forma en que Cowen se expresaba de él, pues éste no perdía tiempo en señalar que no le agradaba; y todo por un montón de ideas estúpidas. Debía parar de ser tan molesto.

—¿Podemos pasar al apartamento antes de ir a casa de tu tía? — Rivera le preguntó, sacándolo de los pensamientos molestos en torno al otro hombre.

—Claro — le asintió. Aún tenían tiempo.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento, el músico dejó al can en el suelo, dejándolo vagar a gusto. Hiro siguió al otro hasta el dormitorio donde se dirigía, seguro a tomar lo que sea por lo que había querido volver. Pero fue más que eso. Miguel abrió el clóset y buscó entre su ropa, para luego parar y quedar algo pensativo.

—¿Me prestas una de tus camisas? — el moreno volteó a mirarle rápidamente.

—Toma la que quieras — se encogió de hombros —. Pero no es necesario que te cambies.

Sólo escuchó un ruido que quiso pasar como afirmación, sin embargo Rivera siguió en lo suyo; se dejó los pantalones lisos que llevaba, pero vistió ahora la camisa que tomó de Hiro, así como también se cambió las botas pesadas por unos zapatos más comunes. Lucía algo estresado.

—¿Pasa algo? — Hamada indagó con preocupación.

—Nada, sólo… — Miguel se terminaba de acomodar la camisa frente al espejo —, quiero verme bien, como alguien que te merece.

—¿De qué hablas? — se acercó más a él, hasta poder voltearle para que estuvieran cara a cara.

—Nada, sólo estoy nervioso — le hizo un ademán para que le restara importancia, junto con una débil sonrisa que no se veía nada sincera, así que Hiro no le dejó ir.

—Dime — insistió, y aquella sonrisa débil en el rostro de su novio se desvaneció.

—Vi cuando Cowen caminó hacia la oficina del manager, luego te vi ir por el mismo rumbo siguiendo a _Miguelito_. Cuando volviste estabas serio, y en el auto permaneciste así — suspiró —. Lo escuchaste decir la basura que siempre dice de mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero sabes que yo no pienso así de ti, entonces ¿por qué-

—¿Qué tal si tu tía piensa de mí igual que él? — le interrumpió y agachó por un momento la mirada, entre dudoso y temeroso — No puedo hacer nada por el color de mi piel, pero puedo intentar suavizar mi acento, y… vestir bien. 

—Miguel, no — Hiro negó de inmediato —. Ella no te rechazará por lo que eres, de ninguna manera. No importa tu apariencia ni de dónde vengas. Eres la persona más maravillosa con la que tuve la fortuna coincidir, y eso tiene que ver más con tu corazón, y tu intelecto.

Recibió un tierno beso en la frente por parte de Hamada, seguido de un abrazo que pretendía ser tranquilizador. Soltando un pequeño suspiro, el moreno correspondió a dicho abrazo. No podía sentir la seguridad y confianza que el otro quería transmitirle, y es que Rivera bien sabe que a veces las personas no parecen juzgar y discriminar cuando se trata de opinar respecto a algo ajeno a ellos, pero cuando se ven involucrados directamente, frecuentemente su perspectiva cambiaba. Cass podría haberlo tratado amablemente y sin rechazo las veces que conversaron en la cafetería, y más por lástima, pero si ahora lo ve como la pareja de su sobrino, puede ser que su opinión cambié. Estaba la posibilidad de que creyera que no es lo suficiente bueno para Hiro, y se lo dijera, y entonces hiciera dudar a éste también.

Era lo que le tenía de pronto tan inseguro y desconfiado. Aunque bien sabía, que su temor también residía más allá de eso.

—¿Estás bien? — el mayor rompió lentamente el abrazo, para poder echarse hacia atrás y mirar su rostro.

—…Sí — respondió, pero fue notorio que su novio no le creyó.

Hamada le tomó suavemente por las mejillas, frunciendo los labios en concentración por un par de segundos.

—Cowen trajo esas inseguridades a la superficie, ¿cierto? — Hiro le dijo, con seguridad a no equivocarse — Siempre lo tienes que aguantar mientras dice esas cosas despectivas sobre ti, sin embargo, ahora te afecta que yo también lo haya escuchado directamente. Pero, ¿en serio crees que un imbécil como él pueda cambiar mi juicio sobre ti?

 _No,_ Miguel sabe que Cowen no podría, pero Cass sí podría cambiar ese juicio. Era el punto de toda esta ansiedad que se estaba construyendo en su pecho.

—Sé que tú eres un millón de veces mejor que él — Rivera respondió —. Sólo me avergüenza que lo hayas escuchado.

—Descuida, _cariño_ — le dio unas suaves caricias con los pulgares cerca de sus mejillas —. Sé lo que debo hacer. Me _encargaré_ de él pronto.

Los párpados de Miguel se abrieron más con sorpresa.

—Pero — intentó objetar, pero uno de los dedos que habían estado acariciándole las mejillas vagó hasta sus labios para presionarlos y demandar que guardara silencio.

—Ya tuvo su oportunidad, tú se la diste, pero no sirvió de nada. Deja de subestimarle — el genio volvió a dejar un beso en la frente del otro —. Ahora _yo_ me haré cargo — sentenció.

Sabía muy bien lo que aquella sentencia de Hiro significa, pero por el momento era algo más lo que le inquietaba, así que no le sorprendió el no encontrarse demasiado escandalizado al respecto. _Hiro sabe lo que hace,_ estaba convenciéndose de eso.

—¿Matarías por amor? — el músico habló con suavidad cuando el dedo que presionó en sus labios se deslizó lejos.

Hiro sonrió de una forma encantadora, como si el otro hubiera dicho algo demasiado dulce o inocente. Incluso era del tipo de sonrisas que llegaban a reflejarse en la mirada, así que el corazón de Miguel se ablandó rápidamente.

—Conoces la respuesta a eso. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti — Hamada le aseguró, acercándose lo necesario para comenzar a repartir pequeños besos por su rostro —. Mataré a todo aquél que te lastime e intente destruir tu sueño.

Los pequeños besos dejados por sus mejillas, el aliento cálido golpeando suavemente su piel y la dulzura con la que Hiro le sostenía, quizá fue lo que provocó que Miguel suspirara tranquilo y sintiera el corazón hincharse de amor a pesar de las palabras dichas por su novio, que – estaba seguro – deberían de haberle causando un conflicto, sin embargo, _no lo hicieron_.

—¿Y si lo que he soñado por tanto tiempo no es tan bueno al momento de vivirlo? — Rivera dijo, no queriéndose llevar por completo sólo por los tiernos besos.

—Entonces buscarás otra alternativa, otra ruta de escape. ¿Sabes por qué? — dejó un último beso sobre los labios del moreno, quién le miró esperando respuesta — Porque hace falta más que un puñado de pobres diablos para vencerte. Quieren hacerte dudar, pero no los has escuchado antes ni lo harás ahora. Puedes con ello y más.

—¿Por qué me tienes tanta confianza? — le miró con ternura.

—Mira hasta dónde has llegado tú solo. Ahora déjame ayudarte — le dio una sonrisa ladina —. Mereces que las cosas sean más sencillas de ahora en adelante.

—No creo que las cosas _sencillas_ se te den muy bien — Miguel bromeó —. Pero sin duda serán mejores — reconoció.

—Lo que sea por ti — Hamada le tomó de la mano, sólo para alzar dicha extremidad y dejarle un último beso en el dorso de la mano.

Esta vez fue Miguel quien se acercó a abrazarle. La reafirmación de que Hiro estaba dispuesto a todo por él era lo que necesitaba en ese momento de incertidumbre antes de ir a ver a Cass. Y aunque la inquietud no se marchaba del todo, al menos ya era mínima.

—De acuerdo, hay que irnos — Rivera le animó.

Dejaron a _Miguelito Jr._ siendo cuidado por Baymax antes de salir. Ya en el auto, Miguel volvió a dejar que Hiro condujera, pues, aunque sabía a qué lugar se dirigían, no había hablado con el otro al respecto. Debía de comentarle algo, no podían llegar y que sea Cass la que delatara que ya se conocían.

A un par de minutos de llegar, fue que se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu tía? — soltó, de forma casual.

— _Cass_ — Hamada respondió igual de forma casual, sin apartar la vista del camino —. Le gusta que la llamen así.

—Cass… — repitió en un murmuró a penas. El otro no le dijo más.

 _Lucky Cat Café_ ya estaba en su campo de visión, sólo estaban unos metros lejos, y Miguel comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre una de sus piernas, queriendo hacerse aun el desentendido. Pero cuando estuvieron en la misma acerca que aquella casa, con Hamada ya estacionando el auto, el nerviosismo del músico fue notorio.

—Es aquí — el genio señaló la fachada frente a ellos, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. Después salió del auto, pero Miguel no se movió de su lugar — ¿Qué pasa?

—Hiro, no puedo… — comenzó queriendo explicar, pero no estaba seguro de cómo continuar —. No, es decir; dame un momento.

Con las manos un poco temblorosas también se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y con toda la calma del mundo salió del auto, mientras que su pareja le esperaba, todavía aguardando una respuesta.

—¿Estás bien? — el mayor le cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Sí, es sólo… — tomó una profunda respiración —. Tú tía se llama Cass, y vive aquí.

—Sí — le asintió.

—Yo… Hiro, yo ya la conozco — confesó, pero no vio señal de asombro en el rostro del otro.

—Recuerdo que mencionaste haber venido a su café — Hiro le comentó casualmente —. Perdona que no te dije nada en su momento.

—No es eso, es…, yo vine más de una vez — explicó —. Me gustó la comida, y ella era muy amable, así que yo frecuenté el lugar, y…, una vez hablamos.

—¿De qué hablaron?

—Fue un día que estaba triste, y le conté un poco sobre mí porque ella estaba siendo tan dulce y amable y me ofreció escucharme. Sólo fue eso — fue lo que confesó —. Ella es encantadora, Hiro.

—¿Y por eso estás nervioso? — Hiro le miró con ternura. Miguel mantuvo su misma mueca ingenua y asintió, dándole la razón.

No iba a decir qué día particular vino, ni que la _tristeza_ que mencionó fue sólo un montaje para ganarse la compasión de Cass, ni que desde mucho antes sabía del vínculo familiar que ellos mantenían.

—Es algo tonto, ¿cierto? — el músico sonrió — Creo que ya estoy mejor, sí. Vamos, que nos está esperando.

Caminaron a la puerta que daba al café, pues habían acordado que ahí les esperaría. No estaba abierto para clientes, Cass se iba a tomar el día, así que estarían _solos._ Hiro dio unos golpecitos a la puerta, la cual no tardó mucho en ser abierta.

La mujer castaña y de grandes ojos verdes les recibió inmediatamente con una sonrisa, pasando rápidamente su mirada de Hiro hasta Miguel. Un gesto de reconocimiento se distinguió en el rostro de la mujer, descolocándole por un momento, pero luego recobró su sonrisa, un poco más suave.

—Me alegra que hayan venido — ella les dijo con entusiasmo, sonriendo más ampliamente cada que miraba a su sobrino —. Pasen.

Hicieron caso a la invitación. Cass cerró la puerta una vez los vio dentro, y cuando volteó de nuevo, sus ojos volvieron al moreno que estaba a lado de Hiro.

—Él es Miguel, mi pareja — Hamada presentó ante la curiosa mirada que su tía daba al menor —. Miguel, ella es Cass, mi tía.

—Miguel, vaya — Cass exclamó, todavía pareciendo aturdida —. Ya nos conocíamos, ¿no es así?

 —Sí — el moreno le asintió, sonriéndole —. Igual sigue siendo un placer conocerle — le tendió una mano, la cual la mujer aceptó a estrecharla.

—Esto es una sorpresa — al parecer la mujer no salía del estupor, tardando un poco en soltar la mano del otro.

—Para mí es una agradable sorpresa — Miguel aseguro, tan encantadoramente como Hiro recordaba que éste se relacionaba, ya sin rastro del nerviosismo que presentó cuando apenas estaban en el auto.

—Para mí también lo es, por supuesto — Cass aclaró, junto con una risa nerviosa —. Pero siéntense, por favor.

Tomaron una de las mesas, también se les ofreció algo de beber, y ya cómodos – dentro de lo posible – reanudaron la charla por el mismo camino casual y fluida.

—Recuerdo que un par de veces viniste con otros músicos, y Hiro mencionó que lo eres — Cass comentó, sonriendo.

—Y yo recuerdo lo increíbles que son los postres que sirve, por eso volví tantas veces — bromeó, siendo honesto con su halago. Logró sacar una risa tímida de la mujer.

—Eres encantador, muchas gracias — ella le dijo.

—En realidad, gracias a usted. No sólo por los postres, sino por haberme invitado a venir hoy — Rivera sinceró —. Me sorprendió que quisiera conocerme. Claro, como la pareja de Hiro.

—Sólo quería conocer a la persona que lo hace feliz, y agradecerte por cuidarlo — Cass respondió —. Espero que mi petición de conocerte no haya sido incómoda.

—No lo fue. Me alegra haber venido — el moreno le aseguró.

—Bien — Cass pareció un poco relajada, pero aún por la forma en que sus ojos no se desviaban mucho de Miguel, éste podía estar seguro de que no tenía su confianza por completo, así que seguía manteniendo la fachada demasiado encantadora y cortés —. Y, ¿puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron?

—Bueno… — Hiro se removió un poco en su asiento, buscando qué responder. Pero no hubo necesidad, ya que el músico se adelantó a responder.

—En la gala de beneficencia de Alistair Krei — Miguel dijo de forma tan natural, como si ya hubiera pensando en qué responder en cada cosa como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Hiro le miró algo curioso, pero no dejó que Cass lo notara para que no sospechara de la respuesta del otro —. La banda en la que estoy tocó en dicha gala, y bueno, Hiro estaba ahí, por supuesto, siendo presumido por el señor Krei.

—Si fue algo como amor a primera vista, estaré muy conmovida — confesó Cass, enternecida.

—Tal vez fue algo como eso — Miguel se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa que pasaba como tímida —. Nadie podía quitar su atención de Hiro, y yo tampoco.

—¿De mí? — Hiro sonrió ladinamente — Pero si todos los invitados estaban preguntándose quién era ese nuevo cantante con esa bella voz y cara de ángel. 

Un sonrojo honesto cubrió las mejillas de Miguel. Que Hiro le dijera algo así enfrente de alguien más, seguro era algo de lo que no pudo prever. Y es que, a consideración del mayor, Cass al menos merecía ver un poco del verdadero Miguel, no el que parecía tener la respuesta indicada a todo para agradar. Siendo el mismo, con esa expresión de conejo atrapado por unos faros, también era encantador. Así que Hiro sonrió orgulloso por lo que provocó, más cuando Cass pareció mucho más enternecida.

—Hiro — Miguel farfulló, no queriendo que su vergüenza se extendiera, pero ya había sido notoria —, no digas cosas así frente a tu tía.

—Es lindo verte así de enamorado, Hiro — Cass comentó.

Pero el descoloco de Miguel sólo duró unos segundos, después se recompuso rápidamente y volvió a ser el tipo seguro y encantador que quería mostrarle a Cass. Había algo de eso que a Hiro no le gustaba. Entendía que el moreno lo hacía porque no podían decir muchas cosas que Cass ciertamente no necesitaba saber por su bien. No podían decir las verdaderas circunstancias en que se conocieron, y opinaba que no por lo que implicarían a lo que se dedicó Miguel, sino porque Cass no necesitaba saber que Hiro seguía metiéndose en los callejones, ni la forma en que se movía en ellos.

Estaba bien que Miguel omitiera muchas cosas, pero también las cambiaba para que todo sonara perfecto. La forma en que se conocieron, y también cuando Cass preguntó un poco más del pasado de Miguel, y cuando se atrevió a preguntar por los padres de éste. Creyó que Miguel le diría que no le gustaba hablar al respecto, o que buscara una forma de evadir el cuestionamiento, pero igual el moreno preparó algo. Le dijo a Cass que sí, ellos estaban en México, pero que también estaban al pendiente uno del otro, que ellos le apoyaban.

Cada pequeña cosa Rivera parecía estar preparado para ella. Y Hiro de pronto sintió que estaba con alguien más.

—Disculpen — Hiro interrumpió la _fascinante_ anécdota que Miguel le contaba a Cass de una de los _maravillosos_ detalles que Hiro había tenido con él —. Tengo que pasar al sanitario — dio una excusa, tan sólo para salir por un momento de esa escena que se sentía tan ajena a él.

—Claro, Hiro, sube sin problema — su tía le señaló las escaleras que llevaban al resto de la casa — Recuerdas dónde está, ¿no?

—Sí, gracias — echó la silla hacia atrás, dando un último vistazo a Miguel que permanecía con la misma expresión sonriente y despreocupada.

Caminó hasta las escaleras, comenzando a subirlas ahora con la mezcla de un sentimiento también nostálgico.

Las fotografías que por mucho tiempo estuvieron colgadas por ese camino todavía se mantenían en su mismo lugar, a pesar de que Cass ya había empacado la mayoría de las cosas. Eso, junto con la familiaridad del lugar fue lo que le hizo sentir un tanto de nostalgia. Los recuerdos fácilmente podían llegar.

Casi por impulso miró hacia el piso, esperando encontrar a Mochi ronroneando y pegándose a sus pies como lo hubo hecho varias veces en el pasado, pero el gato rechoncho ya no existía desde hace unos cuantos años. _Y así Cass había quedado incluso más sola_. Sintió una pesadez en el pecho ante ese reconocimiento, así que levantó la vista de nuevo y retomó su recorrido.

Las cosas de la cocina estaban casi por completo empacadas, así que pasó de largo, viendo que en el living igual ya no había mucho qué apreciar. Por curiosidad fue a asomarse a lo que alguna vez fue su habitación compartida con Tadashi. Estaba casi por completo vacía, y sólo quedaba la cama, el escritorio y un par de repisas donde hubo las figuras que coleccionó de niño. En el escritorio ya no había nada, y en las repisas sólo algunas figuras.

Se acercó a mirar con más detalle a ver si las recodaba, dándose cuenta de que sólo quedaban aquellas que Tadashi le llegó a comparar como obsequio, ya sea por cumpleaños, o por un final de curso en la escuela; así como también estaban las que Hiro compró con la misma intención a Tadashi. Habían sido unos niños tan _ñoños_ , pensó con nostalgia, dibujándose una débil sonrisa en sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Pero a pesar de la sonrisa, el corazón seguía doliendo notablemente, así que algo agotado por todo ello, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, quedando sentado. Desde su posición miró hacia el espacio que había sido de Tadashi, sintiendo el hueco en su pecho como el día en que volvieron del sepulcro y ya no lo vio ahí descansando en su cama mientras leía. Ahora ese rincón estaba completamente vacío.

Se talló la cara con frustración por el mismo sentimiento de pérdida que no se había marchado todos esos años. Ahora preguntándose si Cass sentía lo mismo, igual por tantos años, pero multiplicado al haber perdido no sólo a Tadashi, sino también a él. Y ahora volvían a encontrarse, sólo un par de veces y montando todo un teatro porque ni siquiera podía dar su verdadera cara. Miguel abajo seguiría contándole montón de maravillas de él, todo engrandecido, todo falso.

Miró al escritorio, y con curiosidad abrió el cajón sólo para ver si encontraba algo más, y lo hizo. Sólo que no se había esperado encontrar el diario de Tadashi, y también estaba ahí el de Hiro. Los miró sin tomarlos, no creía que fuera buena idea, sólo le harían sentir peor. Conocer las vivencias desde la perspectiva optimista de su hermano, sólo le haría recordar y asegurarse una vez más de que no debió morir _tan_ pronto y de aquella manera. Y si leía el suyo, sabía que ni siquiera sería capaz de reconocerse ahora.

Volvió a cerrar dicho cajón, y optó por salir de aquella habitación. Se acercó a las escaleras, considerando que era mejor bajar de una vez, sin embargo, un par de risas alegres de Cass y Miguel le hizo detenerse. No, no podía integrarse de nuevo, le estresaba ver a Miguel ponerse en su acto cautivador precisamente con su tía. Le dijo que estaba bien que fuera él mismo, ¿por qué no le hizo caso? ¿Por qué el músico desconfiaba tanto de la aceptación que le tendría Cass que tuvo que ponerse su fachada más convincente?

Regresó sobre sus pasos. No podía ni siquiera molestarse, ¿cierto? ¿Con que maldito derecho si él mismo seguía poniendo sus barreras estando con Cass para que no viera la porquería de persona que es? Miguel sólo estaba queriendo mantener la fachada reluciente, simplemente estaba queriendo ayudar. Sin embargo, ¿incluso Cass era la única honesta ahí? Fue la primera en sugerir que no se tocaran temas del pasado ni se pidieran explicaciones. Quizás ella misma estaba ocultando algo.

No, era estúpido suponerlo. Porque, ¿qué podría ocultarle?

Tal vez la _verdadera_ razón por la que se va de San Fransokyo. Hiro no se olvida de las palabras sospechosas que le dio Wasabi cuando le suplicó que se reencontrara con Cass. Le dijo “ _no mereces saber”,_ así que todavía no sabía la verdad. También lo que Honey Lemon varios meses atrás le dijo. Y también estaba la forma en que Cass se miraba.

Se desvió para caminar hacia la habitación de Cass, encontrándose también varias cajas ya llenas, pero otras cosas más permanecían en su lugar. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar, pero primero dio un vistazo amplio a la habitación. Se acercó al tocador, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el primer cajón en el que recordaba que su tía guardaba algunos documentos, también un repuesto de las llaves de la camioneta. Recordándolo porque era el cajón que asaltó muchas veces en su adolescencia para tomar dichas llaves y escabullirse cuando sus peleas robóticas fueron más lejos.

Había el mismo montón de documentos organizados en sobres, así que con algo de prisa y estando pendiente de que la charla y risas continuaran abajo en el café, comenzó a hojear los papeles en busca de alguna respuesta. Algún indicio de si era cierto que se iba al lugar que le aseguro, y alguna respuesta más clara del _por qué_.

Encontró una carpeta que era del registro médico de Cass, y le dio un rápido vistazo igual que a lo demás. No entendía de términos médicos de cualquier forma, pero hubo una palabra muy clara en la que sus ojos parecieron centrarse porque entendió a la perfección. Leyó _quimioterapia_ y entonces entendió. Se tomó con más calma el leer el resto de la hoja donde encontró aquello, a pesar de que el corazón le latía desbocadamente.

*

En la planta baja, la charla amena continuaba entre Cass y Miguel. Ese encuentro estaba resultando tan agradable y sin complicaciones que incluso parecía ser mentira. Ni siquiera cuando ella sólo se encontró con Hiro habían fluido tan bien, y ahora con este chico no parecía asomarse ni una pizca de tensión.

Pero precisamente era sólo eso; apariencia.

Cass prestaba atención a Miguel. Todo lo que el chico decía lo hacía parecer tan agradable y dulce, también por la forma en que se expresaba de Hiro. Podía reconocer que era lindo, más con esa sonrisa que casi no abandonada sus labios y las expresiones que hacía por toda la efusividad que desbordaba, incluso había un destello aniñado en ese rostro que le podría provocar ternura, de no ser porque algo le inquietaba. Ellos ya se habían conocido antes de esa tarde, y sabe que a veces el mundo parece tan peño por tantas coincidencias, pero, ¿no esto ya era demasiada casualidad?

Quizá sólo estaba divagando. Mucha gente viene al café día tras día, y ella es amable con todos, y Miguel también lo es, es por eso que coincidieron a entablar una conversación incluso antes de conocerse formalmente. Sólo era eso.

Estaba por respirar tranquila al deshacerse de su inquietud _injustificada_ cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiro no había vuelto aún, y es que Miguel ya también había mirado varias veces hacia las escaleras esperando verlo bajar. Incluso escuchó el leve ruidito de la otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

—Creo que iré a ver si Hiro está bien — Miguel dijo, desvaneciendo su sonrisa, notándose ahora preocupado — ¿Me puede decir dónde está el sanitario? — pidió, ya poniéndose en pie.

—Sí — Cass le respondió, también preocupada.

Le dio las indicaciones y el moreno no tardó en dirigirse por el rumbo que le había dicho. Se puso también en pie, pero se mantuvo atrás, apenas llegó al borde de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba, escuchando la voz de Miguel llamar a Hiro sin recibir respuesta. Así que también subió.

Se encontró con Miguel ya abriendo la puerta del baño sólo para encontrar aquel cuarto vacío. Ambos se miraron con temor y duda. El moreno volvió a llamar a su pareja, comenzando a moverse por la casa, asomándose en las habitaciones. Cass también se movió, pero ella fue directamente hasta su habitación, encontrando que uno de los cajones de su tocador estaba abierto. Se asomó, sólo para notar que la carpeta con su archivo médico estaba movida.

—No lo encuentro — Miguel se asomó en su habitación, sonando angustiado — ¿Hay alguna otra salida?

—Sí. El garage y otra más que no da al café — respondió, ahora sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Por qué se habrá ido así? No lo entiendo — el músico exclamó, sinceramente confundido.

Cass se armó de valor para voltear y mirar a Miguel.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento — reconoció.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa leve desconfianza y tensión que le provocaba Miguel cuando éste le devolvió una mirada ceñuda, contraria a toda la fachada dulce que le dio el chico momentos antes. Cass agachó levemente la cabeza, tampoco podía culpar de injusta esa mirada juzgadora del moreno si ella había cometido aquel error.

—¿Por qué es su culpa? — Rivera pidió saber.

—No fui honesta del todo con él — se limitó a decir.

—Iré a buscarle — Miguel dijo, dando media vuelta pretendiendo también salir corriendo de ahí.

—¡Miguel! — Cass corrió, queriendo alcanzarle, viendo cómo el chico ya bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, deteniéndose cuando le escuchó llamarle — Por favor, haz que vuelva, se los explicaré todo.

—Yo no sé si puedo convencerlo — Rivera le respondió, con algo de severidad —. Si él incluso huyó en este momento, no sé si quiera volver. No pido saber qué le ocultó, porque si no consideró a Hiro merecedor de saberlo, mucho menos lo seré yo. Pero, ¿no pensó usted en eso antes de mentirle?

—Por favor, Miguel. Lo siento — casi suplicó —. Incluso si él no quiere, podrás convencerlo. Él me lo dijo y hoy pude verlo, que tú eres la luz que más brilla en su vida, así que él te escuchará.

—No lo sé. No estoy seguro.

—Por favor — insistió, ya con pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose desde sus ojos —. Después de tantos años al fin pude verlo y saber de su vida por él mismo. No quiero perderlo de nuevo, no así. No podría con ello. Tú quizá no lo entiendes y no lo sepas porque te ha ido bien, pero ninguna madre deja de llorar al hijo que pierde.

La mirada de Miguel cambió de ira a una que reflejaba dolor, incluso su semblante se notó más tenso. El chico reanudó sus pasos para terminar de bajar por las escaleras, ya sin mirarle ni decirle nada más. Cass sintió su corazón estrujarse al irse la oportunidad de que Hiro volviera.

—Haré lo que pueda para convencerlo de volver — sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de Miguel, asegurándole aquello.

Una mínima esperanza, otro puntito de luz.

*

*

Hiro no se había llevado el auto, así que Miguel rebuscó rápidamente en sus bolsillos esperando encontrar que él también llevara la maldita tarjeta, porque a ese punto ya ni siquiera podía recordar si la había cargado. Todo lo que pensaba era en que Hiro no hiciera nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.

Una vez estuvo dentro del auto llamó a Hiro, esperando que éste respondiera.

—Hiro, ¿dónde estás, mi amor? — pidió saber apenas escuchó que su llamada era tomada, queriendo sonar lo más despreocupado posible.

— _Tuve que salir de ahí, lo siento_ — respondió el otro, con una voz extrañamente calmada.

—Dime dónde estás, ¿sí?

— _No te preocupes, llegaré después a casa, contigo_ — fue la respuesta de Hamada antes de cortar la llamada.

El músico maldijo, todavía con la preocupación invadiéndole. Estaba seguro de que si insistía y le llamaba de nuevo, Hiro no le daría respuesta. Así que sin mucho más tiempo qué perder, mejor optó por comunicarse esta vez con Baymax, pidiendo que le dijera dónde rayos estaba Hamada. El robot le informó que el genio estaba en movimiento, seguramente entonces había abordado un taxi, así que _B_ le dijo qué ruta estaba siguiendo.

Arrancó el auto, dispuesto a seguir la ruta que Baymax le estaba proporcionando. Siguió por varios minutos, hasta que se mostró que Hiro se detuvo en algún lugar.

Cuando Miguel también pudo llegar a aquella ubicación, ya pudo imaginarse qué estaría haciendo su novio. Estacionó el auto y con calma bajó del vehículo, con teléfono en mano para que Baymax le siguiera guiando correctamente en el inmenso lugar.

Siguió el camino señalado aún entre tantas lápidas hasta que a lo lejos ya distinguió la figura de Hiro. Estaba de espaldas a su dirección, así que era probable que aún no le viera, de cualquier modo, Miguel sólo avanzó unos pasos, queriendo dejar una distancia más que prudente para darle toda la privacidad que requería el otro por el momento

Buscó la sombra de un árbol, recargándose en el tronco mientras esperaba, todavía mirando a lo lejos cómo su novio estaba parado frente a una lápida que probablemente pertenecía a Tadashi Hamada.

No se imaginó que el lugar al que Hiro había escapado sería aquí, pero tampoco sabía qué tanto había descubierto de lo que Cass le ocultó que le hizo venir a _buscar_ a su hermano. La situación con Cass resultó en un desastre, así que Miguel no se forzaría de nuevo a entrar en el ambiente familiar de Hiro, no importaba si se trataba de su hermano muerto, igual era un momento reservado. Le esperaría el tiempo suficiente, así les diera toda la maldita noche en ese lugar.

Cuando Hiro volteó y comenzó a caminar para alejarse, Miguel también dio unos pasos para alejarse del árbol, pretendiendo encontrarse en el camino con su novio, pero Hamada caminó en su dirección, así que quedó esperándole en su misma posición.

—No tenías por qué venir — Hiro le dijo, no en reproche, sino como un comentario simple.

—Lo siento, estaba preocupado — el moreno se disculpó — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Me estaba enfermando estar _allá_ — confesó — Fue un error ir. Perdón por involucrarte.

—No fue un error — Miguel opinó.

Hamada negó con cansancio. Fue un error haber creído que podía reconstruir el vínculo con su familia, y que podía involucrar incluso a Miguel en ello. Cass no tenía razón para ocultarle su enfermedad, ni que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que se marchaba. No se hubiera imagino que ella le ocultaría algo así ahora que volvieron a encontrarse, ella no era así. Pero…, Hiro estaba entendiendo justamente lo que le había dicho Wasabi; él _no merecía_ saberlo. No ha estado para ella todos esos años, no estuvo en el diagnóstico, así que Cass no lo quiere en el proceso. Incluso los idiotas amigos de su hermano lo merecían más, ellos sabían todo, y han sido el apoyo de Cass.

Maldición. No podía culparla por ocultarle algo así. Cass no es mala, no lo hizo con intención perjudicial. Al igual que la actitud que Miguel tomó con ella, su novio sólo había querido que Cass se sintiera tranquila con su relación, que viera que son felices y que a ojos del moreno no hay nadie mejor. Le había dicho que no tenía que hacer eso, pero quizá era necesario.

La peor parte de ellos no era otra cosa sino él, quien inconscientemente había empujado a ambos a hacer algo que no era propio de ellos. Cass no habría tenido que mentirle si él hubiera estado ahí para ella desde antes. Ni Miguel hubiera tenido que fingir si Hiro fuera una mejor persona. ¿No es así?

—Hiro, _amor_ , ¿qué pasa? — Miguel insistió en saber, escuchándose cada vez más preocupado.

—¿Incluso tengo el maldito derecho de ponerme triste por ella? ¿De que me duela si no lo logra? — soltó así, sus pensamientos en voz alta aunque seguro Miguel no pudiera entender a qué se refiere.

—¿De qué hablas, _cariño_? — el moreno le tomó por el rostro, pidiendo mudamente que le mirase.

—Cass está diagnosticada con cáncer. Ella se iba a ir sin decírmelo — confesó —. Encontré su expediente médico, sino jamás me hubiera enterado. Y es que en realidad no tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿no? No soy parte de su vida, incluso desde hace años Baymax dejó de monitorearla con frecuencia, así que ¿cómo lo iba a saber _con tiempo_? Soy una basura, y ella lo sabe, por eso lo ocultó.

—No, Hiro, no es así — Miguel le dijo de inmediato, abrumado por la noticia —. Aunque lo hubieras sabido mucho antes, no hay nada qué pudieras hacer para prevenirlo. Eso no es tu culpa. Y tu tía no te lo dijo quizá para no preocuparte, no porque tú no merecieras saber. Eres la persona más maravillosa de la tierra, y ella también lo sabe.

—Si ella cree eso es porque no sabe la verdad. No me conoce en realidad, todo lo que he hecho, lo que hago. Soy un jodido monstruo. Cualquier persona saldría despavorida de mi vida si lo supiera. ¿Tú por qué no lo haces?

—¡Porque te amo! — Miguel le dijo con firmeza — Porque confío en ti, porque puedo ver más allá de lo evidente y de lo escandaloso que pudiera ser lo que haz hecho. No eres un monstruo, escúchame bien. Eres un héroe.

—Eres él único que lo ve así.

—No es perspectiva, es un hecho. Son los demás los que no lo quieren ver cómo es.

—Cometí muchos errores — Hiro recordó —. Desde que inicié en este camino, en el momento y la forma en que me deshice de Callaghan, el cómo utilicé a los amigos de Tadashi, y cómo abandoné a Cass. Eso no lo hacen los _héroes_.

—Eras un niño, no puedes torturarte con eso. La visión del mundo es muy diferente cuando se tiene 14 años. ¿Cuál era tu visión del mundo en ese momento? Por muy genio que siempre has sido, ¿a esa edad podías distinguir los matices? Era muy fácil que viéramos todo en blanco y negro. Así que es comprensible que cometieras errores — Miguel le dijo, con una suave sonrisa mientras peinaba algunos de los mechones de cabello que caía sobre la frente de Hamada y amenazaban con tapar sus ojos.

—Aún así pude haberlo hecho mejor. Hice cosas que sí fueron injustas, y ahora pago un precio más claro por ello.

—La vida en sí no es justa. Tampoco puedes predecir ni controlar lo que pase en ella. Así que no es tu responsabilidad. Ser un héroe no implica que todo te salga a la perfección ni que ganes siempre. A veces se pierde. Y otras ocasiones ambas cosas ocurren al mismo tiempo — el moreno le abrazó, entrelazando sus brazos tras el cuello del otro. Sintió que Hiro correspondió a su abrazo, y su corazón comenzó a relajarse —. ¿Sabes qué es lo que te hace un héroe? Que siempre optas por el bien común sobre de tú bienestar personal. Eso es cosa de héroes, no de monstruos.

—Y sin embargo ninguno entiende por qué hago todas esas cosas que les parecen abominables.

—Pero esperar por su aprobación no te detiene a seguir velando por el bien común — Miguel le dio unas cuantas caricias por su cabello —. Ellos jamás van a entenderte, pero yo lo hago. El mundo no es perfecto como los demás lo quieren ver, y tú te encargas de arreglarlo, pero no puedes hacerlo siempre de una forma que ellos consideren correcta.

Escuchó a Hiro suspirar, a la vez que sintió cómo éste apretaba un poco más el agarre alrededor de su cintura, haciendo el abrazo más fuerte.

—Tienes razón — Hamada murmuró —. Ahora pienso que, dentro de todo, tuve que haber hecho algo correcto, y por eso hoy puedo tenerte.

—Hoy y cuanto más tiempo quieras — Rivera le dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Cada minuto de tu vida — Hiro pidió, sonando decidido.

Ante esas palabras, Miguel aflojó el abrazo, lo suficiente para moverse y que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos. Amplió su sonrisa.

—Soy tan egoísta que es fácil para mí aceptar eso si yo también puedo tener cada minuto de tu vida, y cada pedacito de ti — le dijo a Hiro en un tono juguetón, pero no por ello menos serio.

—Hecho — también aceptó, mientras juntaba sus frentes y cerraba los párpados volviendo a sentir la paz que sólo Miguel podía proporcionarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí ya estuvieron las frases tan spoilerosas que se leyeron en el prólogo. Esas que Hiro y Miguel se dicen uno al otro. Ahora tiene más sentido luego del camino recorrido, ¿no? 
> 
> ¡Oh, por cierto!
> 
> Cree un grupo en Facebook dedicado específicamente a Miguel en modo diva(?). Para que compartamos todos los HC que tengamos al respecto, fanarts, fanfics, edits, en fin de todo lo que se les ocurra. PORQUE EN EL FANDOM MIGUELITO TAMBIÉN SE MERECE ATENCIÓN Y SER CONSENTIDO. El grupo lo encuentran como “Miguel: Diva-Project”


	29. The bitch is back

 

Cuando volvieron con Cass la encontraron aún con ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Ella no perdió tiempo en pedirle disculpas a Hiro, desesperada como si hubiera hecho algo aborrecible. Desesperada por no volver a perderle.

Si estaba siendo demasiado para Hiro, para Miguel también pareció abrumador, no queriendo ser parte de ese momento. Ya había convencido a Hamada de volver a casa de su tía, no haría más. Cass sólo necesitaba a Hiro, y éste a ella para que ambos dejaran de sentirse heridos por lo perdido.

No podía juzgar a Hamada por querer recuperar al menos un poco del vínculo con Cass, porque si a Miguel se le ofreciera la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo con su familia, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Sólo que para él esa oportunidad no existía. _Ninguna madre deja de llorar al hijo que pierde,_ le dijo Cass, y Miguel no tuvo corazón para contradecirla, no sólo porque de hacerlo dejaría caer la imagen que le había dado, sino porque no tendría caso si el dolor de ella era sincero e injusto.

Hiro se sintió un poco inseguro cuando Miguel soltó su mano y le dijo que le dejaría a solas con Cass, pero el músico también ya le había dicho que necesitaban privacidad, sobre todo para que su tía se sintiera más segura. Así que el genio le dejó ir.

Entonces Cass le explicó a Hiro lo que quería saber. Cuándo comenzó a sentirse tan enferma, y después fue diagnosticada, las dudas y miedos que tuvo al respecto. Tanto miedo y tristeza que hubiera pasado sola de no ser porque Honey, Wasabi, GoGo y Fred le acompañaban. Ellos también trataban de apoyarle, pero Cass no quería ser una _molestia_ para ellos, así que luego de saber aquello, le contó a Sarah, su prima, y fue cuando ésta le propuso mudarse a New Jersey con ella. Así que esa era la razón por la que se iba, para no pasar sola todo el proceso de la enfermedad, pero sin ser una carga para los otros chicos y para Hiro ahora que habían retomado la comunicación.

Hiro trató de convencerla de que no era necesario irse, que él le apoyaría y estaría con ella sin ser una molestia, pero Cass no cambió de opinión. Al parecer para ella había sido una decisión sencilla el irse, pues una parte de ella tampoco quería seguir en San Fransokyo luego de todos esos años y lo vivido ahí.

También le dijo que Fred fue el que compró la casa para que el proceso no fuese tardado, y que ella aceptó, sabiendo que si se la dejaba a Hiro quizá tampoco sería buena idea por seguirlo aferrando a un lugar del que huyó por el montón de recuerdos tristes que le traía. Hiro no la contradijo, estar ahí sólo le hacía sentir melancólico, y con la partida de Cass seguro sería peor.

Así que sólo les quedó pedirse más disculpas y prometerse que volverían a ser parte de la vida del otro, aunque pronto estuviesen más separados A Cass sólo le quedaban unos días más en San Fransokyo, así que tratarían de aprovecharlos.

*

*

El sábado llegó. Miguel estaba eligiendo el atuendo adecuado para lo que tenían planeado esa tarde, mientras que Hiro estaba repasando los últimos detalles de lo que era el plan, el cual ya habían discutido.

Miguel había intuido bien que algo _torcido_ pasaba con los sujetos que había conocido en los callejones hace apenas unos días. Desde el momento en que pusieron sus ojos en el moreno como si fuese un producto perfecto para la fiesta en dónde le necesitaban, era claro de qué iba su _negocio_ ; no resurgía de uno de los tantos que Hiro había destruido, sino que era otro que apenas emergía, porque a los sujetos involucrados ni siquiera los había visto antes. Además, todo lo seguían manteniendo de muy bajo perfil, y como le habían dicho a Miguel _“apenas se estaban instalando”_ ; no tenían a nadie aún trabajando en el almacén en que el moreno los encontró, y cuando Hiro siguió sus pistas notó que tampoco tenían a alguien más en otro escondite. Se dio cuenta de que se estaban preparando para recibir _mercancía;_ como esas personas llamaban a sus víctimas.

Sin embargo, no encontró más allá de eso, no sabía de dónde y por qué medio recibirían a las personas embaucadas. La información la tenían resguardada tan recelosamente que incluso para Hamada fue complicado obtener algo, lo que también le hizo sospechar que ese aparente nuevo y pequeño grupo de trata, en realidad tenía demasiada experiencia, o alguien con más influencias ayudando. Lo cual también encajaba con la supuesta fiesta de _más clase_ que le habían mencionado a Miguel. Si era una fiesta de cierto nivel, entonces era para personas poderosas, personas vinculadas con ese crimen.

Con más investigación dio con su sospechoso; no le sorprendió encontrar a alguien ligado a la política. No cualquier pobre diablo se animaba a entrar a un negocio turbio en San Fransokyo desde que _Fukitsu_ surgió, así que eran los que se sentían intocables los que más se arriesgaban y confiaban con salirse con la suya. No era la primera vez, pero por lo mismo, los involucrados con el tiempo tomaron más precauciones. Como que toda la información que les implicaba no era fácil de obtener, sus ubicaciones también eran demasiado clasificadas, y el aumento en su seguridad era exagerada.

Explicándole todo a Miguel, fue que éste pensó lo mismo que él para infiltrarse en el problema y desmoronarlo. Si Rivera ya tenía _invitación_ abierta podía asistir sin complicaciones, le llevarían al lugar preciso donde no sólo estarían las otras víctimas, sino que entre los asquerosos invitados de tan _exclusiva_ fiesta seguro estaría el líder que mueve aquel grupo. Pero la ubicación no lo sería todo, sino cualquier otro sujeto de los que identificó como involucrados le hubiera servido. Miguel tendría qué hacer algo más…

—¡Listo! — el moreno interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se asomó al laboratorio donde el mayor estaba — Llevaré esto, ¿se ve _apropiado_?

Miró al músico, que ahora estaba vestido con un blazer púrpura, una camiseta casual gris, pantalones negros y unos zapatos formales del mismo color. Y como un discreto accesorio, un colgante con un pequeño dije que disfrazaba el micrófono que realmente era.  Suponía que era apropiado para la _ocasión,_ pues la camiseta era de una tela delgada, pero el blazer ayudaba a ocultar un poco aquello, además de que aquellos pantalones se ajustaban muy bien al cuerpo del moreno. Se veía llamativo, pero también con el toque formal que seguro les gustaría a los invitados de la dichosa fiesta.

—Te ves bien — Hiro le dijo, ahora sintiendo una punzada de enojo al imaginarse cómo varios ojos maliciosos estarían sobre su novio, y cuantas posibles manos escurridizas querrían salirse con la suya antes de que-

—¿Hiro? — Miguel volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Le miró y notó que el menor atrapó su gesto de preocupación — Todo va a estar bien.

—No. Debemos cancelar esto — habló, seguro de la decisión.

—No.

—Claro que sí. ¿En qué estoy pensando en involucrarte en esto con todo lo que pasaste antes…? — se lamentó, sintiéndose terrible por exponerlo así luego de lo afectado que estuvo Miguel cuando le tocó padecer ciertas situaciones que se le fueron de las manos.

—Todo va a estar bien — Rivera le repitió, tranquilamente —. Será diferente. Ya no estoy indefenso, he aprendido otras cosas. Y también ahora te tengo a ti.

—¿Y si algo te pasa?

—Confía en mí — el músico le sonrió suavemente —. Sé cómo moverme en ese ambiente, con esas personas. No lo he olvidado. Si algo comienza a fallar, sabré cómo hacer tiempo suficiente para avisarte.

El moreno se veía decidido, y Hiro entonces se obligó a estar de acuerdo con seguir el plan que habían trazado. Baymax ya estaba fuera en su posición con su traje puesto, así que ellos también salieron. Cada uno tomó una ruta distinta que le llevaría hasta los callejones.

Era antes de la hora acordada, ambos lo sabían, Miguel sólo pidió pasar uno momento en el club de Delilah para irse _ambientando,_ además así Hiro también podía tener un vistazo cercano de él antes de que tenga que irse con los otros sujetos.

El genio llegó antes que Miguel, así que entró con normalidad al club, como lo hubo hecho las ocasiones anteriores, sólo que ahora no iba precisamente en busca del moreno.

**_Se llama Lola y tiene historia,_ **

**_aunque más que historia, sea un poema_**.

Tomó una mesa sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que a esa hora el club no estaba del todo lleno. A su paso se encontró con Delilah, quien sólo le dio una mirada afilada por unos pocos segundos, ya que Hamada no le prestó demasiada atención. Pero al verlo sólo yendo a sentarse y sin detenerse a decirle nada, la mujer desvió la mirada y continuó su propio camino.

Una de las chicas se le acercó inmediatamente, ofreciéndole una bebida. De mala gana, pero no queriendo demostrar fastidio, pidió un trago cualquiera sólo para que pareciera que tenía un propósito el estar ahí. La chica en seguida fue por su pedido.

Un par de minutos después, Miguel iba entrando al club. Lo notó dando un rápido vistazo por todo el lugar, ubicándolo pero no deteniéndose en él y así no ser notorio. Entonces Hiro también se obligó a deslizar su mirada a otro lugar, sólo quedando vigilándole por el rabillo del ojo en momentos.

 ** _Su vida entera pasó buscando_** **_noches de gloria_**

**_como alma en pena._ **

La chica volvió a su mesa ahora con su trago en mano, y mientras él le tendía el dinero, observaba indirectamente cómo Miguel iba a saludar a alguno de sus amigos que estaban en la banda que tocaba ese día. Por el momento descansaban, y era la música del DJ la que llenaba el lugar, así que el moreno se acercó con confianza.

Entornó un poco los ojos cuando notó que entre esos tipos estaba Keyne, y éste no perdió tiempo en mirar a su novio de pies a cabeza, no siendo discreto y seguramente importándole poco demostrar que se estaba comiendo con los ojos al moreno.

—¿Quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía? — le ofreció la misma chica que le llevó el trago. Coqueta, sonriente, pero al menos no encimándosele como acostumbraban.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza cuando la miró rápidamente. Ella le sonrió suavemente, no queriendo verse ofendida por la negativa que recibió, pero a él no podría importarle menos. No cuando podía escuchar por el auricular que traía lo que captaba el micrófono que portaba Miguel, escuchando todos los halagos que Keyne le estaba dando por lo _bien_ que se veía con esos pantalones. Comentarios que comenzaron a subir de tono y sólo escuchaba la risa de Rivera, de vez en cuando respondiendo que era desagradable.

Y claro, después de tanta vulgaridad, a Keyne se le ocurrió preguntar a qué había venido Miguel al club justo ese día. Notó que el moreno no dio una respuesta verbal, así que con curiosidad, Hiro dirigió por un momento su atención a dónde estaban aquellos amigos conversando, alcanzando a captar el guiño coqueto que Miguel dio como respuesta. Al parecer Keyne lo entendió sin problemas y por ello sonrió maliciosamente.

**_Detrás de su manto de fría dama_ **

**_tenía escondidas tremendas armas._ **

**_Para las batallas del cara a cara,_ **

**_que con ventaja muy bien libraba._ **

Sabía que Miguel sólo estaba actuando, pero aún así Hamada sintió un nudo en el estómago. Le hizo recordar los días en que el moreno se vio obligado a ceder a hacer cosas semejantes y peores para _sobrevivir_ en este sitio y en los otros similares en los que había estado. Cuando el conoció, y aunque por muy _sinvergüenza_ que lo encontró, también lo supo indefenso y desesperado.

**_Le fue muy mal de mano en mano,_ **

**_de boca en boca, de cama en cama…_ **

Su novio estaba volviendo a esa fachada por _un bien común_ , como éste le expresó. Era parte del plan, y entonces él estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, confiando en sus propios avances, y confiando también en Hiro. _Ahora te tengo a ti,_ el músico le había dicho, entonces no le defraudaría.

Porque no sabría qué hacer si por su culpa algo _muy_ malo le pasa a Miguel.

Le había prometido tiempo atrás a Miguel que ya no tendría miedo junto a él, y el moreno confiaba en ello. No tendría que padecer ni cerca lo que le tocó vivir con Liam, Thomas, Brent o cualquier otro que se sintió con todo el derecho de dañarle.

**_Como una muñeca que se desgasta,_ **

**_se queda vieja y la pena arrastra._ **

La charla que mantenían Miguel y Keyne se suavizó. El chico rubio le comentaba que tenían programada tocar una canción que el moreno les enseñó en su tiempo que igual tocaba con ellos, y eso hizo sonreír al otro, diciéndole que estaría feliz de escuchar cómo quedaba su interpretación.

Más personas comenzaron a llegar, así que quizá eso fue señal para que la banda se reuniera de nuevo en su pequeño escenario, y entonces Miguel se alejó de ahí, dándo un ademán de despedida a su amigo.

La voz del que era el cantante esa noche se dejó oír, comenzando a cantar. Miguel pareció reconocer la canción de inmediato, ya que volteó de nuevo y les sonrió divertido. Pronto retomó sus pasos, saludando en su camino a algunas de las chicas que también le hablaron al notarlo en el lugar.

**_¡Óyeme, mi Lola! Mi tierna Lola._ **

**_Tu triste vida es tu triste historia._ **

El moreno les sonreía encantadoramente mientras conversaba rápidamente también con ellas. Ellas no perdían oportunidad en tocarle, ya sea con el pretexto de comentar sobre su ropa, o su cabello, pasando sus dedos por él de forma suave y coqueta.

Algunas miradas se iban hacía las chicas, otras se centraron en Miguel igual de interesadas. El moreno pareció ser consciente de eso, así que disculpándose, rompió la charla con las chicas, les sopló un beso y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la barra.

Pasaba por las mesas con seguridad, como Hiro lo llegó a ver moverse por ese lugar antes de que las cosas comenzaran a irse de las manos con Thomas. Quizá por ello a los demás no les parecía del todo extraño mirar a Miguel en esa faceta, lo inusual fue verlo quizá después de un tiempo de ir sólo una vez a la sema y dedicarse sólo a cantar. Pero el paso seguro, la sonrisa suave queriendo pasar por ingenua, contrastando con una mirada afilada y traviesa, seguían ahí, como en esos días. Y al igual que en antaño, respondía despreocupadamente a las miradas y sonrisas dadas.  

**_Pero qué manera de caminar._ **

**_Mira qué soberbia en su mirar._ **

Cuando llegó a la barra, Hiro lo escuchó pedir simplemente agua. Ninguno se arriesgaría a beber en ese momento, incluso el genio no había dado ningún sorbo a su bebida. Mientras el músico volvía a intercambiar unas pocas palabras con sus amigos ahora de la barra, Hamada vio cómo entraba al club uno de los tipos con los que Miguel pensaba reunirse en unos minutos.

Miguel tomó su vaso de agua y se volteó para ahora caminar hacia una mesa, sentarse un pequeño momento y terminar de relajarse para lo que debería seguir.

La realidad era que se sentía demasiado nervioso, pero la familiaridad del lugar y del papel en que se tenía que poner estaba ayudando a verse casual y ser fluido con todo lo que quería aparentar.

**_¡Óyeme, mi Lola! Mi tierna Lola._ **

**_Tu triste vida es tu triste historia._ **

 

El músico tomó su asiento, tarareando la canción que tocaba y cantaba la banda, aquella canción que él les enseñó hace tiempo y fue una de las que les gustó para seguir interpretando.

Echó un vistazo al escenario, y se encontró de inmediato con la mirada de Keyne sobre de él, todavía juguetón mientras tocaba su instrumento y acompañaba como segunda voz. Miguel le devolvió la sonrisa, divertido, pues sólo su amigo podría verse tan entusiasmado por creerle que volvería al coqueteo engañoso, persuasivo, cediendo al llamado _oficio más antiguo del mundo_. Tan ridículo amigo que tenía.

—Hola _, Lola_ — alguien le habló, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa en la que esperaba, así que volvió el rostro, encontrándose a uno de los que serían sus anfitriones más tarde, en la dichosa fiesta. Fue el tipo que le hizo la invitación directamente.

Miguel quitó rápidamente su expresión de desconcierto por ser abordado ahí justo por él y por la forma en que aparentemente le llamó. Eso último era lo de menos, sabiendo que el nombre fue tomado por la canción que en ese momento escuchaban, y aunque ésta estaba en español, era fácil de entender en su mayoría aún por el gringo más gringo delante él. Después de todo estaban en California, _cariño_. Y a falta de un nombre, ya que ni uno ni otro se presentó _apropiadamente_ cuando se conocieron _,_ el otro tipo usó cualquiera.

—Hola — Rivera saludó, obligándose a sonreír amigablemente, además de tenderle la mano para un saludo más formal, sólo para la apariencia.

El otro hombre aceptó estrechar su mano, dándole un amplio vistazo en el proceso.

—¿Entonces te sigo llamando Lola o tienes un nombre que prefieras? — aquel sujeto le dijo cuando sus manos se separaron. Sonaba algo divertido.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras — una ceja encarda y una sonrisa ladina acompañaron su gesto —. Siempre y cuando el precio me convenza.

El tipo delante de él alzó ambas cejas, pero en seguida sonrió, complacido.

—Me agrada eso — el extraño le dijo.

De nuevo, a la distancia Hiro tuvo que permanecer impasible a pesar de que escuchaba toda la conversación. No tardó mucho aquél intercambio rápido de palabras antes de que ese hombre le dijera a Miguel que lo acompañara fuera. Antes incluso de que ese par se pusiera en pie, Hiro se levantó primero y caminó hasta la puerta trasera. Perdiendo de vista a Miguel por ese momento, y éste a él.

*

Apenas saliendo del bullicio del club, su actual acompañante hizo una llamada, dónde preguntó si es que ya todo estaba listo para irse, al parecer se lo confirmaron porque él también aseguró que iba en camino.

Al cortar dicha llamada, puso una mano en la espalda de Miguel para guiarlo no fuera del callejón aún, sino un poco más al fondo, lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta del club.

—Es necesario que me des tu celular, no puedes entrar a la fiesta con él — le dijo ese hombre, sonando amigable. Éste también llevó sus manos al cabello del moreno, pretendiendo sólo _peinarlo_ un poco, pero en realidad moviéndolo justo para obtener un vistazo de sus orejas y así saber si llevaba algún auricular sospechoso. Por supuesto, no encontró nada — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era algo exclusiva? Así que entiendes por qué es mejor dejarlo, ¿verdad?

—Entiendo. Por ello no lo traigo — el músico le aseguró, pero como fue de esperarse, aquel sujeto le miró con desconfianza —. Puedes revisarme si quieres — le dijo, para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Sin dudarlo un momento, el otro hombre llevó sus manos a buscar si había algo _peligroso_ que Miguel llevara consigo. El moreno extendió un poco los brazos cuando las manos ajenas se acercaron a buscar entre los bolsillos del pantalón y del blazer. El toque se extendió más por sus costados, hasta que las manos le apretaron un poco la cintura, luego recorriendo hasta la parte posterior de su cuerpo, y sin vacilaciones también meterse en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Miguel se guardó la mueca incómoda ante tanta cercanía y por el toque un tanto rudo sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Convencido? — el moreno se animó a cuestionar para terminar con eso.

—Por el momento — aquel hombre le respondió, separándose de él casi perezosamente —. Llegando allá te revisarán mejor.

Sólo asintió estando de acuerdo, mostrando que no tenía nada que ocultar. Junto con Hiro, el músico ya había estimado que no le dejarían ingresar con cualquier aparato con el que pudiese guardar evidencia de lo que ocurriría dentro, ni nada sospechoso. Así que no llevaba el teléfono celular, y por ello el pequeño micrófono lograron camuflarlo en forma de colgante, sólo llevaba el reloj, esperando que lo dejaran conservarlo. Por lo demás, tanto Baymax como Hiro podían seguir su ubicación con los scanner que llevaban en los cascos de sus trajes.

—Vamos — le animó el hombre, señalándole que comenzara a caminar a su lado. 

Le siguió, todavía en su fachada casual y segura. La misma que mantuvo cuando llegaron a la salida de los callejones y una camioneta ya les esperaba ahí.

Le abrieron la puerta en la parte trasera, diciéndole que subiera rápido; una vez lo hizo, el hombre que le acompañó subió del lado del copiloto. Ya dentro el miedo le invadió, al igual que la impotencia al ver que no era el único _invitado_ a bordo.

El resto de los asientos estaban ocupados por algunas mujeres jóvenes, incluso unas de ellas lucían todavía como adolescentes a pesar del maquillaje que decoraba su rostro. Rostros cuyo gesto era similar entre sí, pues ellas dejaban ver claramente lo asustadas que estaban, mientras que Miguel se obligó a mantenerse apacible cuando se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos le miraban desde el espejo retrovisor.

El camino fue tenso y demasiado silencioso. Cada vez se alejaban más de los puntos de la ciudad donde había más movimiento. En algún punto llegaron a una zona residencial de lo más lujosa entre ellas, ya que con un vistazo, Miguel notó que la distancia entre una casa y otra era demasiada, y rodeada de la zona boscosa le daba un tinte demasiado verde. Estaría encantado de no ser porque seguro estaban cerca de su destino.

Pronto el vehículo comenzó a disminuir su velocidad e ingresar a la propiedad de una de las lujosas casas. Cuando se estacionaron, entonces les indicaron que bajaran. Al estar junto a una de las puertas, Miguel bajó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ya había otra camioneta como en la que llegaron, y varios autos estacionados en el mismo espacio.

Casi dio un pequeño brinco cuando escuchó la voz severa de uno de los hombres que le habían llevado hasta ahí gritar a unas chicas que no querían salir de la camioneta. Las palabras eran duras, los gritos se mezclaron con el llanto de las aquellas chicas. Las otras, aunque no lloraban, seguían luciendo aterradas.

Entre jalones, el par de chicas que se querían rehusar a bajar, fueron sacadas a la fuerza.

—Suéltalas — Miguel pidió, al ver cómo uno de los sujetos les tomaba fuerte por el brazo. Éste le miró inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido —. Les dejarás marcas, suéltalas — justificó.

Otro de ellos asintió de acuerdo con el moreno, así las chicas se libraron de aquel tosco agarre, pero sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

—Ya lucen hechas un desastre — se quejó uno de esos hombres.

—Déjame ayudar — Rivera se acercó con confianza.

Primero se acercó a una de ellas, arreglándole un poco el cabello que se había desordenado entre el jaloneo por salir del auto. Luego sus dedos intentaron limpiar algunas lágrimas que manchaban las mejillas.

—¿Traen maquillaje para retocarla? — preguntó, atrapando una lágrima oscura debido al delineado arruinado que escurría por aquellos ojos.

—Sí, vayamos dentro primero — ordenó uno de los hombres. 

Les condujeron dentro de la casa, llevándoles de inmediato a uno de los salones más cercanos a la entrada. Ahí ya estaba otro grupo de chicas y un par de chicos que se sobresaltó cuando la puerta fue abierta de nuevo. Uno de los hombres que les habían llevado hasta ahí, sacó de un bolso deportivo otra bolsa más pequeña, tendiéndosela a Miguel.

—¿Puedes dejarla presentable de nuevo?

—Claro — el moreno le asintió —. Sólo denme un momento. ¿podrían darnos unos minutos? Debo tranquilizarlas, no pueden salir con esas caras asustadas.

Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Por supuesto no estaban tan seguros de dejarles a solas, pero Miguel lucía confiando y como alguien que sabía lo que hacía, además por lo mismo se habían interesado en él, porque tenía _experiencia_ en ello, fue lo que les dijo y ellos asumieron. Entonces le asintieron.

—Tienes 15 minutos — le dijeron antes de cerrar la puerta.

Apretó la pequeña bolsa que le dejaron entre sus manos, y sintiendo el estrujamiento en su corazón volteó para mirar el resto de la sala donde les habían dejado. Había nueve chicas en total, dos chicos, y él; las chicas llevaban vestidos, casi pudiendo pasar como de gala, y los chicos con un traje. Todos asustados, delatando no sólo su inexperiencia, sino que estaban ahí no por su voluntad.

 Sólo había sofás en aquella sala y una alfombra, ya todos habían tomado un lugar, casi encogiéndose sobre sí mismos. Miguel tragó con dificultad antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el par de chicas que derramaban lágrimas. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a una de ellas.

—Tranquila, sólo voy a limpiar un poco tu cara — le dijo cuando vio que la chica quiso retroceder un poco.

Miguel suspiró mientras habría el bolsito que le dejaron, sacando primero una toallita desmaquillante para comenzar a borrar rastro del maquillaje arruinado y de las lágrimas. La chica tembló ante su toque.

—Escúchame — susurró, la habitación estaba en silencio, así que apostaba que si prestaban atención, todos los demás podían escucharle también. Dio un rápido vistazo hacía la puerta que permanecía cerrada, confiando en que su suave susurro no llegaría a escucharse detrás de la puerta —. Todo estará bien, van a estar a salvo. Confíen en mí. Sólo necesito que no hagan irritar más a esos hombres. No les harán nada siempre y cuando nos mantengamos tranquilos. Confíen en mi — les repitió una vez más.

No podía darse la libertad de hablar más y libremente si en cualquier momento podían entrar por ellos. Así que sólo le quedó darle una mirada sincera a la chica frente a él.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para arreglar el maquillaje del par de chicas que al menos ya habían dejado de llorar. De vez en cuando volvía decirles algunas palabras alentadoras, aunque ahora no estaba seguro si es que todos ellos podían entenderle, tal vez algunos hablaban otro idioma.

La puerta se abrió minutos después, indicándoles que era hora. Miguel recompuso su postura y mueca, y en un descuido de los otros hombres, les volvió a dirigir una mirada tranquilizadora a las demás chicas y chicos, que ya se estaban esforzando por verse más relajados.

Fueron llevados ahora hasta la sala principal. No había muchas personas, en realidad eran unos cuantos hombres, así que fue fácil para Miguel distinguir entre ellos al que Hiro le había señalado como el principal en mover esa _nueva_ red.

*

Gracias a la zona boscosa alrededor de aquellas propiedades, Hiro junto con Baymax podían mantenerse ocultos, un tanto alejados de su objetivo, pero si salían un poco más serían descubiertos, y lo que necesitaban era no hacer escándalo antes de tiempo.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde Miguel había llegado ahí, así que podría asumir que toda la organización del evento se estabilizó desde que ya no distinguió movimiento entrando y saliendo de la casa, y un número estable de guardias quedaron rodeando la casa.

Podía comenzar con ello, pero necesitaba ser en extremo sigiloso para no levantar sospechas dentro de la _fiesta_. Mandó primero un mini-dron para corroborar el número de guardias fuera de la casa, y poder dar un vistazo dentro de la mansión y saber cómo la seguridad estaba también en el interior.

Era extraño, pero se sentía nervioso. Sabía que esa sensación era provocada por saber que Miguel estaba dentro con aquellas personas, que, aunque su novio le dijo que extendería lo posible cualquier momento antes de que exigieran _algo más_ de él (o de las víctimas), el sólo pensamiento de que podría llegar tarde para evitar que los problemas escalaran, le tenía casi apretando los dientes y los puños. Y no ayudaba en su propósito de mantenerse tranquilo si seguía pudiendo escuchar lo que le decían a Miguel y lo demás que el micrófono alcanzaba a captar.

—De acuerdo, _B_ — se le escapó un pesado suspiro —. Ultimo repaso al plan.

*

Sentía que llevaba una eternidad ahí, pero sabía que no era así. Menos cuando las cosas comenzaron a acelerarse rápidamente. Bastó sólo un momento de miradas evaluadoras y un intercambio superficial de palabras, para que la mayoría de los _invitados_ eligieran a alguna de las chicas o chicos. Entonces le tomaban del brazo o de la cintura y les invitaban tragos, y seguro les decían un montón de estupideces.

Alguien más distinto al objetivo de Miguel le había pedido su compañía, así que el moreno necesitaba encontrar la manera de captar la atención del otro, mientras tanto fingía estar a gusto y encantado con su _cita_.

— _¿Y si no está interesado en los hombres? ¿Cómo harás para aislarlo de los demás?_ — recuerda que Hiro le preguntó, sabiendo que era una alta posibilidad que su objetivo no eligiera a Miguel para sus propósitos desagradables.

— _Hiro, ¿todavía no lo entiendes?_ — Miguel le había respondido — _Esto va más allá de simples gustos superficiales. Se trata de poder, de demostrar quién tiene el poder sobre quién. Un hombre como él, los he conocido antes, con cuestiones de política, poder y dinero. No quieren “putas baratas”, esas son fáciles de convencer y tienen cero o poca dignidad, y así no es divertido para ellos, ¿sabes qué sí lo es? Atiborrar de dinero a una de ellas para sentir que se tiran a la tipa más suertuda del mundo. Suertuda, según, gracias a ellos. Y cuando eso no basta, a “hombres” como ellos, también les divierte demasiado (y hasta más), demostrar su poder sobre de otro hombre. Queda en segundo plano su oxidada heterosexualidad. Créeme que lo he visto. Yo lo convenceré si no resulto ser su primera opción_.

En ese momento Hiro lo había silenciado poniendo una mano sobre sus labios pasando de una mirada preocupada a una demasiado molesta. Casi enseguida le había besado también, de una forma dura; una manera de pedirle firmemente que dejara de hablar de eso. Con el recuerdo casi volvió la sensación de los labios adoloridos luego de la caricia ruda, lo que le llevó en ese momento a chuparlos suavemente.

Fue consciente de su gesto y de que había quedado mirando a _su objetivo_ cuando éste le devolvió una mirada y una sonrisa presumidas. Para su suerte, aquel hombre justo le atrapó en su gesto y creyó que fue a causa de él.

—¿Entonces te gusta cantar? — su actual _acompañante_ le cuestiono para volver a atraer su atención, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el agarre que mantenía sobre su cintura para atraerle más cerca.

Era obvio que se trataba de algo que no le importaba saber de Miguel, pero quería captar su fascinación pretendiendo que le impresionaba cualquier cosa que le dijera. Además de Rivera, aquel hombre también había elegido a una chica, pero ella se mantenía tan callada y cabizbaja que seguro le aburría por el momento y por ello se centraba más en el moreno.

—Sí. Yo sé hacerlo — respondió, sonriéndole una vez más. De verdad quería parecer que le prestaba atención, pero los ojos Miguel se vieron atraído al ver un movimiento brusco cerca, así se dio cuenta de que uno de los _invitados_ ya quería llevarse a una de las chicas a un ligar más privado. Era hora de hacer más tiempo — ¿Quieres que te muestre? Sé cómo dar un espectáculo para poner a todos en el mismo ambiente _relajado_.

—Suena bien — el otro le dijo.

—¡Bien! — se encogió coquetamente un poco de hombros antes ir casi corriendo hasta donde estaba el sistema de sonido que les había dado música todo ese tiempo.

Nadie le detuvo, sólo le miraron curioso. En su camino pasó cerca de la _pareja_ que pretendía irse, así que amigablemente les dijo que aún no era hora de irse. Curioso el hombre aceptó a quedarse un poco más, para fortuna de Miguel, quien le dio una sonrisa tranquila a la chica.

Un par de los invitados se acercó a su espalda mientras decidía qué sería bueno cantar, también mientras esculcando un poco dio con el micrófono que sabía que encontraría.

—Me preguntó si será una de esas ridículas canciones nuevas que los chicos de hoy escuchan — comentó uno de los que se había acercado.

Volteando, Miguel se dio cuenta que entre ellos estaba su objetivo, así que se relajó aún más y sonrió ladinamente con una sutil coquetería.

—Puedo cantar lo que ustedes prefieran — les dijo, aunque su mirada permaneció en la persona que le _interesaba._

—¿En serio? — éste le pregunto, con una divertida curiosidad — ¿Qué tal algo de los 70’s? ¿O es muy viejo para ti, _niño_?

—Es perfecto — aseguró, ya con más confianza buscando en la pantallita táctil algo adecuado para entretener lo suficiente y llamar la atención de quién necesitaba.

La música comenzó a sonar, ahora a un volumen más alto, apropiado para el espectáculo. Así también para distraer cualquier sonido del exterior que pudiese levantar sospechas.  

  ** _I was justified when I was five._**

**_Raising Cain, I spit in your eye._ **

**_Times are changing, now the poor get fat._ **

**_But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back._ **

Comenzó a cantar tomando el micrófono adecuadamente, descubriendo que era un buen sonido y que podía hacer que su voz sobresaliera por encima de la Elton. Inyectándose confianza y coquetería inició a moverse por el lugar sin dejar de cantar con toda la actitud posible que diera una buena fachada a lo que quería demostrar en ese momento.

**_Eat meat on Friday, that's alright,_ **

**_I even like steak on a Saturday night._ **

**_I can bitch the best at your social do's._ **

**_I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue._ **

Tomando un poco más de confianza sinvergüenza, se acercó con movimientos divertidos pero siguiendo el ritmo de la canción hacia uno de los hombres, atreviéndose a tocarle superficialmente, pasando su mano libre por las solapas del traje. Su tacto, por supuesto, no fue rechazado.

**_¡I'm a bitch! ¡I'm a bitch! ¡Oh, the bitch is back!_ **

**_Stone-cold sober, as a matter of fact._ **

**_¡I can bitch! ¡I can bitch 'cause I'm better than you!_ **

**_It's the way that I move, the things that I do._ **

Cantó divertidamente y moviéndose más fluidamente con un ritmo marcado en sus caderas. Pasó a coquetear a otro de los hombres mientras continuaba con la interpretación. Esta vez una mano ajena también se posó en su cintura, aprovechando el momento y lo que parecía ofrecerse.  

**_I entertain by picking brains._ **

**_Sell my soul by dropping names_ **

**_I don't like those. ¡My God! What's that?_ **

**_Oh, it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back_ **

Se movió con la misma gracia que había tomado hasta la barra del bar que tenían instalado en la sala. De inmediato uno de los invitados le animó a subirse a dicha barra, y Miguel no rechazó tal invitación a hacer más ridículo, ya que parecía que sí los estaba entreteniendo como esperaba.

Pero para seguir manteniendo la misma atención, a sus movimientos agregó el hecho de que se deshizo de su blazer de la forma más provocadora que le permitía aquella melodía más efusiva que otra cosa.

**_¡I'm a bitch! ¡I'm a bitch! ¡Oh, the bitch is back!_ **

**_Stone-cold sober, as a matter of fact._ **

Se sintió con la confianza de ser provocador y de moverse de aquella manera sugerente por todo el entrenamiento que había llevado desde que conoció a Hiro, ya que ahora su cuerpo estaba más definido; los músculos de sus brazos y pecho ya podían verse marcados aunque aún no era nada remotamente exagerado, pero lo suficiente para notar que se ejercitaba, así como su cintura daba una apariencia más estrecha que antes, haciendo que su trasero ahora más trabajado resaltara de una forma mayor a su conveniencia en situaciones como esta, y sus piernas igual definidas completaban una vista que podía hacer atractiva con todo ese baile y pantalones ajustados.

Sus movimientos los había estado practicando desde que comenzó a trabajar en los clubes, frecuentemente las chicas del club le habían enseñado algunas cosas que él había querido aprender por _curiosidad_ , y después cuando conoció a Keyne, éste también le enseñó algunas formas _interesantes_ de bailar. Por lo que también se sentía confiado en los movimientos que ahora mostraba.

**_¡I can bitch!_ ** **_¡I can bitch 'cause I'm better than you!_ **

**_It's the way that I move, the things that I do._ **

Su sonrisa al cantar fue más cínica, volviendo a esos días en que cantaba en club a la vez que se burlaba de los clientes con las canciones interpretadas. Aquí estaba ahora, no sólo llamándose a sí mismo una **_perra_** , sino diciéndoles directamente que él podía serlo porque era mejor que ellos.

Sus movimientos también fueron más sugerentes, dando giros en momentos para darles una vista completa de su trasero. Escuchó uno sonidos obscenos cuando se giraba y se inclinaba, también cuando hacía movimientos presumidos con la cadera, lo cuál era desagradable de escuchar, pero también le seguía demostrando que estaba cumpliendo su propósito.

**_¡Bitch! ¡Bitch!_ **

**_¡The bitch is back!_ **

Y es que esta vez no importaba si su voz les complacía; era su _carisma_ , su cuerpo y lo dispuesto que pretendía ser lo que debía resaltar. Entonces volteó a mirar directamente a la persona que le interesaba captar su atención, encontrándolo muy al pendiente de sus movimientos. Le sonrió, y obtuvo una sonrisa de vuelta.

Terminó la canción con la misma energía que había mantenido, y sin perder el gesto seductor se bajó de la barra con ayuda de uno de los _invitados_ que le ofreció su mano de apoyo, y otro más le tendió el blazer que momentos antes había dejado caer durante la canción.

—Eso fue divertido, ¿no? — comentó con entusiasmo — Así que, ¿quién es el siguiente? — preguntó con algo de obviedad.

Los invitados rieron divertidos, claro, eran los únicos realmente entretenidos ahí, mientras que las chicas y el par de chicos todavía estaban más temerosos que nada, pero eso les ayudaría a seguir tomando tiempo. Al menos aún estaban en la sala todos juntos.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Tú! — Miguel señaló a la chica que antes ya querían llevarse a una habitación privada — ¿Y por qué no se acercan otros dos?

Fue a elegir otra canción, con un gesto aparentemente amigable y entusiasta, el moreno jaló a las tres chicas que decía, según para animarlas y ayudar a escoger la canción, pero en un nuevo susurro cuando estuvieron muy juntos uno del otro, les volvió a recordar que confiaran él, e incluso les dijo que era para hacer tiempo.

Aún con el nerviosismo y miedo, las chicas le asintieron. Aunque no confiaran en él o no le entendieran bien a qué se refería, entendían que ese momento de dar un ridículo espectáculo les retrasaba de un momento al que ninguna quería llegar. Así que estaban aceptando el trato.

El ritmo de una guitarra comenzó a escucharse, dando inicio a la melodía, entonces Miguel volvió a girarse con toda una cara simpática.

—Ya que uno de nuestros anfitriones prefiere la música de los 70’s — el músico comentó, mirando directamente a su _objetivo._

**_Can't stay at home, can't stay in school._ **

**_Old folks say, "You poor little fool"._ **

**_Down the street, I'm the girl next door._ **

**_¡I'm the fox you've been waiting for!_ **

Acompañó con esa primera parte a las otras chicas que aún no se deshacían del nerviosismo. Miguel le dio un apretón en la mano a una a la vez que le sonrió suavemente. Ella volvió a asentirle y entre las tres que estaban ahí hicieron el esfuerzo por cantar y no hacerlo aburrido.

**_Hello, daddy. Hello, mom._ **

**_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch, ¡cherry bomb!_ **

Con ademanes les señaló que intentaran moverse, bailar un poco. Por él se hubiera quedado un poco más intentando animarlas, y que vieran que estaba ahí para ellas, pero también tenía que hacer su propio movimiento.

**_Hello, world, I'm your wild girl._ **

**_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch, ¡cherry bomb!_ **

Sintió que alguien se pegaba a su espalda, y en lugar de tensarse se obligó a relajarse y a sonreír cuando girando un poco el rostro, se dio cuenta que era justo la persona que necesitaba interesado en él.

—Veo que eres el único que vale la pena de todas ellas — el hombre le dijo, en un susurro cerca de su oreja.

—Bueno, no soy un _aficionado_ — respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Vienes conmigo? — le ofreció de inmediato.

—Claro — Miguel asintió.

**_Stone Age love and strange sounds too._ **

**_Come on, baby, let me get to you._ **

**_Bad nights causin' teenage blues._ **

**_Get down, ladies, you got nothin' to lose._ **

Una mano se posó en su espalda baja y así comenzar a guiarle para retirarse de esa sala, adentrándose en el pasillo con el que se conectaba. En ese camino, cuando estaban solos y sólo les perseguía el ruido que se había construido en la sala principal, en un movimiento discreto Miguel apretó un par de veces el botón del smartwatch que le enviaría el mensaje como señal a Hiro de que ya había podido aislar al que _requerían_.  

**_Hello, daddy. Hello, mom._ **

**_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch, ¡cherry bomb!_ **

Tarareaba la canción que todavía llegaba a sus oídos nítidamente. Estaba algo ansioso y era notorio, pero no era por la razón que seguro el otro hombre sospechaba, igual servía.

Le llevó hasta una de las últimas puertas en aquel pasillo, y así se adentraron a la habitación elegida.  

Apenas estuvieron dentro y con la puerta cerrada, el hombre acorralo a Miguel contra la pared, empujándole con ambas manos que le sostenían ahora por la cadera. El moreno soltó una divertida risita, y después siguió tarareando como si nada pasara.

**_Hello, world, I'm your wild girl._ **

**_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch, ¡cherry bomb!_ **

Por las posiciones en las que quedaron, el músico tenía la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación, pudiendo distinguir ya una figura conocida todavía un tanto oculta, pero sus ojos no permanecieron ahí para no llamar la atención del otro.

—En verdad te gusta cantar, ¿verdad? — le comentó ese sujeto, por ver al menor aún tararear — Y lo haces bien, pero, ¿en qué más eres bueno con esa boca?

—Puedo mostrarte.

No había discutido con Hiro esto, pero sabían que la posibilidad estaba ahí dependiendo de la situación, y a falta de saber cómo distraer lo suficiente a ese hombre para que Hamada pudiese entrar a la habitación sin que el otro hiciera escándalo, Miguel supo que no tenía muchas opciones.

Así que se acercó por completo al rostro del otro, y le besó. Tomándole por el rostro para prever cuando el otro quisiera separarse e impedírselo si aún no le convenía.

Estaba resultando uno de los besos más mecánicos que ha tenido que dar, pero fue suficiente para que el hombre le correspondiera, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso y así no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su espalda.

Se separó suavemente del beso, como si lo hubiera disfrutado. Y abriendo por completo los párpados, se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente cerca que ya estaba Hiro, ¿o debería decir _Fukitsu_? O quizá…

— _Hello, daddy_ — le dijo en un suspiro, mirando a la superficie oscura del casco, siguiendo la melodía y letra de la canción que aún se escuchaba.

Desde antes que él pudiera decir aquello, el hombre que acababa de besar ya se había estado girando por la sombra que hizo la presencia de Hamada con la armadura. Pero de nada sirvió, Hiro ya había estado preparado, además de que sus movimientos eran más veloces.

Rápidamente cubrió con su mano enguantada la boca del hombre para que no hiciera ningún ruido, y con la otra mano libre le retuvo por la muñeca. Miguel hizo lo propio y también le retuvo la otra extremidad.

—Mi _cherry bomb_ — inusual en él, Hiro le llamó de esa forma siguiéndole el juego. Sacando una sonrisa realmente sincera de Miguel.

El moreno aún entre una pequeña risa esculcó al otro hombre para desarmarlo en el proceso. Le quitó el par de móviles que llevaba y un arma. Los arrojó a donde su novio le indicó, y entonces era momento de ir a lo demás que le correspondía.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar — alcanzó a escuchar cómo Hiro le decía a ese hombre, mientras el moreno salía de la habitación.

Caminando de vuelta en el pasillo, Miguel llegó de nuevo a la sala principal, viendo como el ambiente seguía tenso en su mayoría, cosa que a los _invitados_ les importaba un carajo, pero para las víctimas, por fortuna, pronto terminaría.

—Hey — Rivera exclamó, llamando la atención de todos —. La fiesta no se ha arruinado, señores, pero nuestro querido anfitrión requiere a todas nuestras chicas y chicos por un momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? — uno de los invitados cuestionó.

—No lo sé, yo no juzgaré sus extravagantes gustos — comentó con gracia —. Y descuiden, no se les arruinará la fiesta, creo que sólo quiere elegir a alguien que nos acompañe. Y me dijo que les informara que si cooperan, entonces después cualquiera podría divertirse conmigo. Así que, ¿nos permiten acelerar esto?

Mientras había estado hablando, jaló junto a él a las chicas que estaban cerca. A las que todavía retenían algunos hombres, era notorio que querían correr con Miguel, pero éste se mantuvo confiado y sonriente. En serio esperaba que las dejaran ir, porque ya no tenía mucho tiempo y quería hacerlo de la forma fácil. Baymax ya estaba esperando, y no sabía cuándo determinaría que había sido suficiente de espera.

Afortunadamente, el resto de los invitados pareció recordar que el _anfitrión_ no sólo era el organizador de la fiesta, sino que había _pagado_ por todo, y que en otro ámbito, era su jefe. Así que dejaron ir a las chicas junto al moreno.

—Excelente. No tardaremos — le señaló el camino para que ellas y ellos fueran saliendo de la sala, él quedando al último —. Síganse divirtiendo — les dijo ya más burlonamente.

Pero ya no importaba el tono o la mueca con la que se los dijo, porque apenas él también se adentro al pasillo, se escuchó el ruido de uno de los ventanales quebrándose, señal más que suficiente de que Baymax había entrado.

A pesar del ruido y alboroto que se desató, Miguel les dijo a las otras que no dejaran de avanzar, repitiéndoles que todo estaba bien ahora para ellas. Pasando el pasillo llegaron a una amplia cocina, la cual tenía una puerta que daba al exterior. Salieron por ahí.

Apenas con un pie fuera, Miguel distinguió cómo Hiro ya había _limpiado_ los alrededores de todos los guardias que habían estado rodeando la casa. Respiró tranquilo siguiendo el camino que Baymax le había mandado y podía leer por el smartwatch. Adentrándose en el bosque para mantenerse ocultos y lejos de algún percance que pudiese surgir.

—Les dije que todo estaría bien — les dijo, sonriendo cuando pudieron parar en el punto en que les recogerían pronto.

Algunas chicas volvieron a llorar, aunque ahora de una forma de alivio, y otro par le abrazaron con sus brazos temblorosos. Miguel correspondió suavemente a su abrazo, sintiéndose tranquilo por sacarlas de ahí, y sabiendo que Hiro sacaría la información faltante para saber si había más víctimas ocultas en otro lugar. Esperaba que no fuera así.

*

*

—Ya está en el noticiero — Miguel señaló.

Pasaba de media noche, ambos estaban finalmente en casa. Miguel estaba sentado con los pies arriba en el sofá, encogiendo las piernas hacia su pecho. La televisión estaba encendida, y seguramente desde antes habían estado hablando de lo que sucedió con ese _hombre de política y de mafias_ , pero ellos recién encendían el aparato.

Habían llegado a casa, Miguel mucho antes que Hiro, quién todavía tuvo más cosas por _atender_. Pero ahora finalmente juntos, en sus pijamas luego de haber tomado una relajante ducha, comiendo un poco de helado de yogurt. Así el moreno se sentía tranquilo y feliz como si nada turbio hubiera pasado hace apenas unas horas.

—¿En serio tuviste que quemar toda la residencia? — cuestionó Miguel, al escuchar lo que la reportera decía y las imágenes que se mostraban de lo que quedó.

—Me dejé llevar — Hiro respondió, sentándose descuidadamente a su lado, sosteniendo el bowl con helado.

—¿Qué respuesta es esa? — el menor rodó los ojos. Hamada sonrió divertido.

—En realidad fue para ahorrarme trabajo — confesó, no muy orgulloso —. Estuviste moviéndote por gran parte de ese lugar, tocaste cosas, estuviste en uno de esos autos. No tenía todo el tiempo para dejar limpio el lugar.

—Uh, cierto — concordó — ¿Qué hay con las _víctimas_?

—Antes de llevarlas al lugar seguro, Baymax les dio una _charla_ convincente para que no hablaran de ti a nadie, después de todo, te deben mucho. Descuida, ya están camino a sus hogares y seguras.

—De acuerdo — suspiró — Pero sigo sintiendo que fue demasiado lo de la residencia.

—No lo fue — aseguró —. Además…

—¿Hmm? — volteó a mirar a su novio, por aquella pausa.

—Besaste al maldito.

—¡Agh, Hiro! No trates eso como si yo lo hubiera querido, ¿sí? Fue por las circunstancias — se quejó, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pero luego pasó a una de un puchero cuando se dio cuenta de que su novio no le miraba — ¿E-es por eso que no me has besado desde que llegaste?

—¡No es por eso! — aclaró alarmadamente, esta vez sí mirándole porque incluso la voz de Miguel se escuchó entrecortada, como un próximo sollozo — Sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien Primero que nada quería saberte ileso y tranquilo.

—Estoy bien, pero — suspiró —, ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

—Absolutamente no — aseguró — No podría. Simplemente no volveré a colocarte en una situación así.

—¿Entonces me besas? — le sonrió, expectante.

Hiro correspondió a su sonrisa, y antes de responder, tomó también el bowl de las manos de Miguel para hacer ambos recipientes a un lado, y así dejarle camino libre sin nada que le estorbara.

—Voy a hacer más que besarte — prometió, antes de inclinarse para acorralar el cuerpo de su novio contra el sofá.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones mencionadas son, según su orden:  
> "La Lola", Café Quijano.  
> "The bitch is back", Elton John.  
> "Cherry bomb", The Runaways.


	30. Amor secuela

—¿Ya puedo conocer nuestra nueva casa? — Miguel pidió.

Era por la mañana, apenas habían terminado de desayunar hace unos minutos y continuaban en la mesa. Mientras terminaba su café, Miguel se entretenía mirando una revista electrónica de decoración del hogar, lo que le llevó a ese cuestionamiento. Hiro hizo un ruido en reconocimiento, recordando que no habían visto lo de la casa por haber estado ocupados en otros asuntos.

—Podemos ir esta tarde — Hamada accedió. Se levantó de su asiento con intención de ir a buscar algo a la alacena.

—De acuerdo — el moreno tarareó, todavía pendiente en la tableta —. Aunque sólo sería nueva para mí. Tú ya has vivido ahí.

—Sí — respondió sin mucho interés.

—Nuestro _primer_ aniversario está cerca. Así que no quieras pasar la casa como obsequio, así no cuenta — alzó un poco la vista de las imágenes de muebles, alfombras e iluminaciones que habían llamado su atención. Miró a Hamada, quien por el momento le daba la espalda al estar ahora él entretenido en la alacena.

—Ya tengo tu obsequio — respondió, volteándose cuando encontró lo que aparentemente había buscado

—¿En serio? — una expresión de ilusión atravesó el rostro del moreno.

—Lo verás hoy en la tarde también. Sé lo ansioso que eres por ello, así que sólo por esta vez lo tendrás antes.

—Estoy emocionado ahora — exclamó, con una voz algo chillona, producto de que aguantaba a soltar un grito real.

Hiro estaba sonriendo por aquella expresión emocionada en el rostro de su novio, pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció para mirar confundido cuando pudo abrir el frasco que sacó de la alacena.

—¿Miguel? — preguntó, interrumpiendo los leves chillidos de emoción del menor.

—¿Sí, _corazón_? — el moreno casi le pestañeó coquetamente.

—¿Qué le sucedió a mis dulces? — le acercó un poco el frasco de caramelos, para que pudiera notar que estaba más vacío de lo normal, y que además el contenido lucía diferente. Se distinguía que eran ositos de goma, ¡pero no sus ositos de goma! Estos eran de un solo color y estaban un poco más grandes, y había mucho menos de como recordaba haberlo dejado.

Por ello miraba interrogante a su novio, porque por mucho que Baymax interfería cuidando su salud, Hiro le había ordenado que no se metiera con los dulces, y entonces el robot no lo había hecho. Así que sólo había un responsable…

—¡Oh, tus dulces! — Rivera alzó las cejas, recordando — Se los regalé a los mocosos del piso de abajo — explicó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — seguía confundido, no entendía por qué su novio hizo algo así.

—Porque no es bueno que comas tantos dulces — el músico le dijo con obviedad —. Tenías muchos caramelos sólo para ti. De acuerdo, a veces yo también tomaba alguno, pero sabes que prefiero chupar otra cosa.

Al genio se le atoró un jadeo en la garganta por la forma en que Miguel expresaba aquello. Pero no iba a caer. Ahora mismo no estaban hablando de la fijación oral de su novio, y no lo iba a distraer con eso. El asunto era que el moreno regaló sus dulces a un par de mocosos.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes? — Hamada preguntó.

—Porque te ibas a oponer — Miguel rodó los ojos —. Mira, mejor que a esos _chamacos_ se les pudran los dientes, ¿ajá? A ti te compré de estos ositos de goma porque sé que son tus favoritos, pero estos son vitaminas. ¡ _Yaaay!_

—No ‘yaaay’ — murmuró, mirando recelosamente el frasco —. Son vitaminas para niños.

—Son para adulto. Las de niño se ven más chiquitas y son de colores. Leí la maldita etiqueta, ¿sí? Y también pregunté a Baymax y las aprobó — explicó, hartándose un poco —. Pruébalos. Saben bien.

De acuerdo, les daría una oportunidad. Entonces tomó una gomita del frasco. En apariencia tenía la misma figura de osito, sólo se notaban un poquito más grandes, y eran azules. Se la llevó a la boca y… sí, sabían como gomitas con mucho menos endulzantes que las comunes, pero no estaba mal.

Se animó a tomar una más.

—No puedes comer más de tres al día — le señaló Miguel.

—¡Agh!

*

*

En su camino hacia mostrarle la casa, Miguel se le asemejaba a un niño emocionado. Hiro sólo le veía mover los pies con impaciencia, tamborilear los dedos, tararear demasiado rápido, mirando constantemente por la ventana. A esas alturas ya no estaba seguro si le emocionaba más la casa, o encontrar el obsequio prometido.

La urbe iba quedando atrás después de algunos minutos, cada vez más cerca de las afueras de la ciudad donde todo era más tranquilo. Las casas grandes con su jardín y un garaje comenzaron a ser más comunes de ver, señal de que lo compacto de la ciudad había quedado atrás.

Pronto estuvieron entrando a una zona residencial menos ostentosa de la que tuvieron que ir hace apenas un par de días, pero a ojos de Miguel, era incluso más linda, más _familiar_. Aquí no eran enormes mansiones, tal vez una que otra lo era, pero en su mayoría permanecía la apariencia de casas acogedoras. Aunque igual contaban con un espacio considerable de propiedad, por lo que también estaban separadas una de otra y estaba rodeado por una zona boscosa.

El auto entró a una de las propiedades, y Miguel se sorprendió con ver desde el inició el jardín perfectamente arreglado. Se había imaginado que estaría descuidado por la ausencia de alguien viviendo ahí, pero no fue así.

—Hice que arreglaran un poco, sabía que pronto vendríamos — explico Hiro ante la mirada curiosa del moreno.

—Es bonito — comentó emocionado, mirando la construcción frente a ellos mientras su novio terminaba de estacionar el auto.

Una vez el auto se detuvo, Miguel no tardó en desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, tomar a _Miguelito Jr_ en brazos y bajar del vehículo.

 _Su casa._ Tenía frente a él el que sería su hogar.

El perrito saltó de sus brazos y comenzó a corretear hacia la puerta. Hiro comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección mientras le hacía un ademán al moreno para que le siguiera.

 Estando frente a la puerta, Rivera recordó que las llaves las llevaba consigo, así que las sacó de su bolsillo. Sabía que Hiro tendría un sistema de seguridad igual o mejorado del que tenía en el apartamento, pero aún así su novio le estaba dando la oportunidad de que tuviera la experiencia de abrir la puerta de su nueva casa como lo haría cualquier persona. Así que la emoción no le abandonaba.

El espacio en la planta baja estaba casi despejado, lo que lo hacía lucir más enorme. Los pequeños ladridos de _Migueito Jr_ hacían eco, al igual que un poco sus pisadas al caminar por el lugar. Recorrió su vista por aquella sala principal. Sí, definitivamente se veía viviendo ahí. La casa era grande, tendrían buen espacio sin problema aún después de meter más muebles, además tenía otro piso.

Sus ojos se toparon con algo de lo poco que ocupaba aquella sala por el momento, e inmediatamente abrió sus párpados con asombro.

—Feliz aniversario adelantado — le dijo Hiro, sonriendo suavemente al notar cómo el rostro de su novio permanecía asombrado.

—¡Es un piano! — gritó Miguel, señalando el instrumento — ¿Mío? ¡Mío!

—Dijiste que querías uno — Hiro se encogió de hombros.

—¡Sí! — casi dio un brinco emocionado. A sus pies, el pequeño perrito sí saltó acompañando su felicidad — Yo… — parecía que no se decidía si ir corriendo hacia el instrumento o lanzarse a abrazar a Hamada.

Finalmente se decidió por lo segundo. Abrazó efusivamente a Hiro, agradeciéndole en medio del apretado agarre y luego besándole suavemente.

—Gracias, gracias — Miguel repetía, porque era más que el piano, o la casa —. Nuestro lugar propio, Hiro, sólo para nosotros, lejos de otras personas y del desastre de la ciudad. Será como nuestro pequeño mundo particular.

*

*

Después de un recorrido rápido por la casa, ambos regresaban a la ciudad, pues Hiro había quedado de ir con Cass para ayudarle a empacar las cosas que le faltaban. Pero en el trayecto también recibió una llamada de Krei diciéndole que le necesitaba para discutir algo urgente.

Como Miguel estaba de excelente humor por el momento, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, sus palabras salieron.

—Yo puedo ir a ayudarle a tu tía — el moreno ofreció, y Hiro le miró un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Estás seguro? No creo tardar de todos modos.

—Pero Alistair a veces no te deja libre rápidamente, mejor yo me voy de una vez con tu tía, y tú vas a lidiar con tu odioso jefe antes de que empiece a llamarte cada minuto.

—De acuerdo... Llamaré a Cass primero para avisarle.

Orilló el auto en una de las calles para poder hacer la llamada sin contratiempos. Le avisó a su tía que él tardaría más en pasar con ella, pero que si le parecía bien, Miguel estaba dispuesto a ir con ella para comenzar a ayudarle. Para su sorpresa, Cass respondió afirmativamente sin pensarlo demasiado, diciendo que no habría problema por ella. 

—¿Y qué dijo? — el músico cuestionó.

—Está de acuerdo. Pasaré a dejarte a su casa.

—Estamos a unas calles, sólo te desviarías — le restó importancia —. Bajaré aquí y caminaré el resto.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Miguel tomó al perrito, colocándole la correa para llevarlo con más cuidado. Se acercó para dejar un beso en los labios de Hiro, y entonces salió del auto.

Vio el auto avanzar, y él también retomó su paso.

No había vuelto a hablar con Cass desde aquella vez en que le visitó junto con Hiro y las cosas salieron mal, pero al final ellos solucionaron sus cosas, y la mujer al menos no había rechazado la idea de que él fuera a ayudarle en ese momento, así que suponía que entre ellos tampoco se había formado un rechazo.

Él no tenía ningún problema con Cass, y ciertamente la mujer está pasando por un momento difícil. Sabe que ella es importante para Hiro, así que también pondría de su parte en lo necesario para que tuvieran una relación buena. No quería ser distante siempre con una de las personas más significativas en toda la vida de Hiro. Además Miguel sabe que él tampoco es como si no pudiera dejar entrar otra figura cercana a su propio círculo; círculo el cual estaba muy reducido. Sólo tenía a Hiro. Y eso estaba bien, pero a veces extraña el cariño fraternal. No lo encontrará en Cass, pero puede ser amable y hacer sentir feliz a Hiro en el proceso.

Son cosas que se hacen por amor, complicadas a su parecer. Siempre habría de ser más fácil ser el objeto de amor. Pero él amaba a Hiro, así que tenía la tarea de esforzarse también.

Llegó a la calle donde estaba Lucky Cat Café, sólo necesitaba cruzar la calle. Y mientras esperaba que fuera su turno de pasar se distrajo un momento con los autos que pasaban, pendiente de que _Miguelito Jr_ no se acercara demasiado al filo de la acera. Fue por ello que cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, sólo vio la figura de una persona subir a una motocicleta que aguardaba justo frente a la casa de Cass. No supo si, como sospechaba, esa persona había salido de esa misma casa, ni tampoco la pudo reconocer, pues ya había traído el casco puesto ocultando el rostro.

En realidad no le estaba tomando tanta importancia, pero llamó más su atención cuando, a pesar del casco interfiriendo, parecía que esa persona después centró su atención en él por unos segundos considerables. Fue por la posición de aquella cabeza, dirigiéndose justo en su dirección cuando por la posición de la motocicleta bien pudo haberle ignorado completamente.

Un momento después esa persona arrancaba la motocicleta y se alejaba de ahí.

Tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación y nadie le miró por más de tres segundos seguidos. Es decir, a veces pasaba, pero ahora consideró que no sería el caso, pues iba vestido de lo más común posible. Una hoodie, jeans simples, y zapatos deportivos; ahora no tenía nada en él que llamara la atención, ni siquiera las gafas de corazón o una pizca de _highlighter_ en su rostro. Tal vez lo único que resaltaba eran las letras coloridas que escribían _“Oh Deer, I’m Queer”_ del estampado de su hoodie. O quizá era el perrito el que llamaba la atención, y esa correa que le había puesto, ya que dicha correa tenía un adorno de alas que quedaba justo en la espaldita. _Awww, parece un angelito_ , pensó con ternura, dejando de lado sus pensamientos en torno a la persona de la motocicleta.

Una vez cruzó la calle, por fin estuvo frente aquella casa, así que con simpleza llamó a la puerta. Cass por supuesto le recibió con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, aunque también se notaba un poco nerviosa.

—Hola, señora Cass — le saludó, con una sonrisa. _Miguelito jr_ inmediatamente se acercó curioso a Cass, intentando pararse en sus patitas traseras, así que el músico le levantó —. Lo siento, no pude dejarle solo en casa.

—Descuida, está bien — Cass hizo un ademán restándole importancia —. Pasa.

—Gracias.

—Entonces él es _Miguelito Jr_ — Cass recordó, pues en su última charla, Miguel y Hiro le mencionaron aquello. También le parecía sumamente extraño el nombre, sobre todo ver al moreno tan de acuerdo con eso, pero no dijo nada al respecto —. Es muy lindo.

—Sí que lo es — Rivera asintió estando de acuerdo —. Entonces, ¿con qué empiezo?

No es como si de verdad quisiera apresurar las cosas y ponerse manos a la obra para no hablar con Cass, pero es que la mujer se seguía notando nerviosa y le miraba – se atrevía a decir – que con _desconfianza,_ lo cual también le ponía no sólo un poco nervioso, sino a la defensiva y no quería volver a ser grosero con ella.

La vio levantar la mano con duda, captando la curiosidad del perrito, al cual acaricio instantes después cuando nadie le detuvo. Ella sonrió, pero no se veía como algo genuino, se sentía más falso y cansado. Ahora Miguel estaba cuestionándose si había sido buena idea ir. Parecía que Cass no se sentía cómoda cerca de él, y entonces Rivera ya no entendía por qué aceptó que él viniese a ayudarle.

¿Tal vez sin querer le había mirado mal cuando les abrió la puerta? ¿Dijo algo incorrecto? ¿Alguna mueca? ¿No le agradaba que haya traído al perrito? ¿Tal vez en realidad él no le agradaba?

—Miguel, primero quiero disculparme contigo — Cass le dijo, pareciendo apenada, todavía escudándose un poco con acariciar al pequeño perrito en brazos del moreno.

—¿Conmigo? — en verdad estaba confundido. No se esperaba una disculpa, más bien había esperado una forma _amable_ de pedirle que se fuera — ¿Por qué?

—Ese día…, fue mi culpa que todo saliera mal — hizo una mueca, evitando mirarle —. Debí de haber dejado las cosas claras antes de incluso involucrarte en esto.

—No fue su culpa — se atrevió a decir, aunque realmente no lo sentía así, y también le expresó su molestia por ocultarle cosas a Hiro aquella vez. Pero ahora ambos estaban más tranquilos, y él no tenía ganas de discutir con ella después de lo que ahora sabía —. No es un tema fácil de abordar. Y yo…, realmente lamento que usted tenga que pasar por ello. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien — Cass negó con la cabeza, aunque la voz se le hizo más pequeña —. No quiero ganarme tu rencor.

—No lo hace — Miguel respondió con obviedad, aunque curioso —. No piense eso.

—Es que ese día… Tú voz, tu mirada, realmente estabas molesto conmigo. Pero no te culpo.

—Me molesté — no le mintió —. Amo a Hiro, demasiado. Sé que lo ha pasado difícil, que ha sufrido bastante. El ver que alguien vuelva a herirle no es algo que yo pueda simplemente ignorar y dejar pasar. Mi enojo fue por enterarme que hubo algo que le lastimó tanto que hasta le hizo huir. La incertidumbre por no saber la razón y a dónde había ido sólo acentuó mi malestar. Lo siento si yo también la hice sentir mal.

Cass le sonrió, y esta vez se sintió más sincero a pesar de su mirada afligida. Y como hay cosas con las que uno simplemente no puedo lidiar y le gustaría hacer como que no existieran, Miguel cambió el tema, volviendo a preguntar qué empezaría a empacar. Cass estuvo de acuerdo con ello, también incapaz de seguir con el tema anterior.

Fue así cómo cada uno se puso a hacer lo correspondiente. Miguel ayudó con las cosas más pesadas, y comenzando a desarmar algunas repisas. El perrito en momentos iba de un lado a otro, a veces se quedaba cerca de él, otras veía cómo iba hasta la habitación de Cass, donde ella estaba empacando, y se quedaba otro rato ahí. El silencio sólo se llenaba con las pisaditas del can al moverse, o con el ruido que provocaba al mover las cosas.

Podría llegar a ser incómodo, pero ahora prefería más el silencio entre ellos que iniciar una charla que sería aún más tensa.

Aunque, cada que pasaba por la parte donde aún colgaban las fotografías familiares, la curiosidad picaba en Miguel. Quería saber más, quería mirarlas correctamente y no sólo de reojo.

Cuando estaba de nuevo subiendo al piso luego de ir por un mejor desarmador de la caja de herramientas que estaba en la planta baja, desde las escaleras vio que Cass se movió a una habitación más lejana de ese punto. Así que viendo la oportunidad de no ser descubierto _husmeando_ , finalmente se detuvo a mirar con más atención las fotografías.

Por supuesto sus ojos se vieron atraídos inmediatamente a las imágenes donde se apreciaba a un Hiro mucho más joven, cuando era todavía un niño. Había una donde estaban tres figuras; Cass, Hiro, y seguramente ese otro chico era Tadashi, el hermano mayor de su novio. Ver a Hiro tan joven, sonriente, unido a alguien, le hizo sentir un estrujamiento en su corazón por saber que había perdido aquello demasiado pronto. Había una más con Hiro y Tadashi juntos, sólo ellos dos, igual sonrientes y con sus caras aún aniñadas. Estaba también una fotografía de Cass más joven. Incluso una de un gato con un disfraz, haciéndole recordar vagamente que su novio le comentó que su tía había tenido una mascota. También llamó su atención una fotografía de al parecer Tadashi cuando era un niño pequeño, junto a otro par de figuras adultas. ¿Aquellos serían los padres de los hermanos Hamada?

—Hiro ha cambiado demasiado, ¿no es así? — la voz de Cass tan cerca casi le hizo saltar. No escuchó cuando la mujer se acercó de nuevo, había quedado muy distraído.

—Pude reconocerlo fácilmente, así que tal vez no demasiado — comentó, todavía inquieto por verse descubierto.

—No habías visto antes una foto de él cuando más joven, ¿cierto? — suspiró — Estoy segura de que Hiro no llevó consigo ninguna fotografía, ni siquiera de su hermano.

—No que yo sepa — negó con simpleza. Cass sonrió con dolor.

—¿Te gustaría ver más fotografías? — ella le ofreció, descolocando un momento al moreno.

—Claro — Miguel asintió con entusiasmo.

La mujer le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera, le pidió que esperara en el único sofá que se mantenía en el living. No tardó ni un minuto cuando volvió con un álbum de fotos en sus manos. Se sentó junto a Miguel y comenzó a mostrarle las otras fotografías que tenían de cuando habían sido una familia.

Entre pequeñas anécdotas Cass iba pasando las páginas del álbum. Fotografías de un Hiro demasiado pequeño, casi un bebé, hasta cuando estaba en los inicios de la adolescencia. Unas solos, otras con Tadashi, otras con Cass, algunas los tres juntos. Otras pocas de Tadashi con las figuras adultas que aún no se atrevía a preguntar quiénes eran, ni Cass le había dicho nada. Hasta que encontraron un par de aquellas personas con un bebé; bebé Hiro.

—Éste es Hiro, con sólo unos meses de nacido — señaló Cass.

—¿Ellos son sus padres? — Rivera finalmente se animó a preguntar.

—Sí — ella asintió, con un tinte nostálgico.

Aunque hayan pasado demasiados años, seguro aún era difícil recordarles, sobre todo por el hecho de que sus hijos quedaron sin ellos demasiado pronto. Hiro sólo había tenido dos años cuando eso ocurrió. Y después, a sus 14 años volvió a perder parte importante de su familia; primero Tadashi, luego a Cass de alguna forma.

—Señora Cass — le llamó, luego de unos segundos en que ambos quedaron en silencio mirando aquella fotografía. No estaba muy seguro sí sería correcto pedirle lo que se le había ocurrido, pero debía intentar.

—Dime — ella le animó a continuar.

—Podría… ¿Yo podría conservar algunas fotografías de Hiro, Tadashi, usted y los padres de ellos? — aún no se animaba a mirarla de vuelta — Como un recuerdo presente en Hiro, y… bueno, no sé si es correcto o vaya ofenderle.

—¿Qué es?

—En México tenemos la fecha que llamamos Día de los Muertos. N-no se espante por el nombre, lo celebramos con respeto — se apresuró a aclarar cuando de reojo vio cómo Cass abría un poco más los párpados —. Es tradición, su origen es prehispánico, pero ahora es una celebración más corta y sencilla. Ponemos ofrendas a nuestros seres queridos que han fallecido ya que, según la tradición, ellos nos visitan en esa fecha. En los altares se colocan distintas cosas que le gustaban a los difuntos, así como elementos que les ayudan a cruzar a esta tierra, entre ellas; las fotografías. Así que yo me preguntaba si estaría bien integrar a Tadashi y sus padres a la ofrenda que yo coloco para mi familia.

—Parece ser un gesto lindo — Cass murmuró.

—Por supuesto también pediré el permiso a Hiro — comentó —. Pero aunque no lo acepten, ¿puedo llevarle a Hiro las fotografías?

—Claro que sí, Miguel — Cass le sonrió dulcemente —. Y por mi parte tienes el permiso para agregarlos a la ofrenda.

—Gracias — murmuró.

Cass iba seleccionando algunas fotografías mientras se las pasaba. Miguel seguía fascinado mirándolas. Ya conocía un poquito más de la historia de Hiro, por las imágenes y por las cortas anécdotas que Cass le había contado. Quedó mirando la fotografía que le dio de Tadashi; la gran inspiración de Hiro.

Por lo que su novio y Cass le habían contado, Tadashi había sido un excelente chico; atento, inteligente, amable, un buen amigo, una persona solidaria, un hermano mayor responsable. Y podía observar, también había sido lindo. No tan guapo como Hiro – opinaba Miguel – pero sin duda era simpático, aunque con un terrible gusto al vestir.

—¿Entonces tu familia tiene dos ofrendas? — Cass preguntó cuando terminó de entregarle las fotografías.

—No realmente — Miguel negó —. En México mi familia pone una gran ofrenda a toda mi familia muerta. Y yo pongo la ofrenda sólo a mi tatarabuelo.

—Oh, ¿por qué?

—Ellos no lo incluyen en su ofrenda, así que yo hago la mía para que él pueda cruzar a esta tierra por esa noche.

—¿Por qué no lo incluyen? — indagó suavemente — Si es que puedo saberlo…

—Es por un rencor de generaciones atrás — suspiró con pesadez —. Creyeron que mi tatarabuelo había abandonado por cuenta propia a mi tatarabuela para siempre, cuando en realidad no fue su culpa el que no haya podido volver. Le asesinaron, y la familia no se enteró, creyó que era un abandona-familias.  Apenas un año antes de morir, mi bisabuela me habló de él; me enseñó las cartas que le mandaba, las canciones que le compuso, la fotografía que ella guardó de él. Me enteré de la verdad, pero el resto de mi familia no quiso entender. Así que yo me encargo de hacerle su ofrenda.

—Lamento oír eso — le dijo afable — ¿Entonces él también era músico?

—Sí, un increíble músico. Hizo canciones famosas — sonrió —. Soy el único de nuestra familia que lo aprecia.

—¿Puedo preguntar si… — Cass comenzó, pero dudó — ¿Tú familia ya también conoce a Hiro?

La sonrisa en Miguel se desvaneció tan rápido y sus hombros se pusieron tensos que Cass fácilmente distinguió el cambio de humor tan abrupto en el chico.

—No, no lo conocen — respondió, apenas en un susurro.

—¿Pero saben de él, de ustedes dos juntos? — ella continuó, pero la tensión en Miguel sólo aumentaba, lo cual le hizo preocuparse y comenzar a hacer suposiciones — ¿Hay algún problema de que ellos sepan de que estás en una relación con Hiro?

—No es eso…

El corazón de Miguel comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Se había relajado tanto en algún punto que sus palabras despreocupadas y casi por completo sinceras llevar a esos cuestionamientos. Hiro le había dicho que no había necesidad de que el músico le mintiera a Cass, pero si ahora le contaba _parte_ de la verdad, entonces la mujer se enterraría de que le mintió. Y podía ocurrir desde que le mirara con más desconfianza, o que en base a su _triste_ historia se ganara su compasión.

De acuerdo de lo que ha podido obtener de Cass, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, a apostar un poco. Confiando en que ganarse su compasión sería la posibilidad más fuerte.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Cass preguntó, mirándole con preocupación.

—Mi familia no sabe de Hiro porque ni siquiera quieren saber de mí — confesó —. Aquello que le dije que ellos me apoyan a la distancia, no es cierto. Mi familia, mis padres…, no quieren saber de mí desde hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera saben dónde estoy, qué es lo que he hecho, mucho menos les importaría saber que estoy con alguien que me hace feliz.

—Miguel… ¡Dios! Lo siento mucho — la angustia en el rostro de Cass se dejó ver —. Pero, ¿por qué no quieren saber de ti? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Entonces le contó parte de su historia. Desde cuando mantenía un poco la ilusión de ser músico en Santa Cecilia, pero el cómo su familia odiaba la música a causa del malentendido con su tatarabuelo. Le habló del momento en que su familia le descubrió y cómo hicieron añicos su sueño a partir de ahí, y cómo su relación respetuosa y fraternal se había ido cuesta abajo. Que incluso desde antes de haber escapado de su hogar, ya había estado solo. Su travesía aún en México, y cuando llegó a USA retomando su sueño de ser músico y trabajando en ello. Momentos difíciles, pero también lindos como cuando conoció a Hiro, y otros aún doloroso como cuando sus padres le dijeron que dejara de llamarles.

Aún le temblaba la voz al contar algunas partes, pero no quería entretenerse en su sufrimiento, ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo. Aún así Cass distinguió su dolor, y con suavidad posó una delicada mano en uno de los hombros del moreno.

—Así que… Hiro es lo único que tengo semejante a una familia ahora — el músico sonrió —. Bueno, él, y este adorable bebé — se inclinó para tomar a _Miguelito Jr_ en brazos.

—Yo también puedo ser parte de tu familia si así lo quieres — Cass le ofreció, con un gesto amable. Miguel sintió un golpeteó rápido en su corazón —. Hiro es mi familia, y tú también eres parte ahora de su familia, así también puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias — la mirada de Miguel se suavizó mucho más.

Cass correspondió a aquella sonrisa dulce. Después de esa charla Miguel lucía menos a la defensiva, lo cual atribuyó que era porque había estado queriendo ocultar aquella información. Era triste de enterarse que de tan joven Miguel abandonó su familia, al igual que Hiro lo hizo.

También era un tanto inquietante.

Ya era notorio para ella que tanto Hiro como Miguel, ambos se tenían metidos tan hondo en el corazón del otro a pesar de lo que han tenido qué lidiar. Demasiada soledad, dolor, desconfianza, malas decisiones. Vino a su mente que alguna vez leyó algo que decía que “dos personas destrozadas no hacen una entera”.  Y eso era lo que le hacía un poco de ruido.

Quería convencerse de que a Miguel y Hiro les irá bien juntos, apagando su voz interior que le decía que no sería así. Pero no podía ser tan pesimista. Apenas llegó a la vida de los chicos, no podía juzgarlos tan severamente. Además, siempre queda esperar que la película tenga un final feliz, y aquí no era tan diferente. Sólo podía desear que así fuera.

*

*

*

El tiempo transcurrió en aparente calma entre ellos. O al menos lo que en su vida podían considerar calmado.

Cass se había mudado finalmente hace varias semanas atrás.

Habían celebrado el cumpleaños 19 de Miguel juntos.

Hiro se había encargado de Cowen como había insinuado anteriormente. Recuerda el funeral tan odioso al que tuvieron que asistir. Que, aunque Miguel se notaba cínico cuando eran sólo ellos dos, una vez estuvieron en el funeral su rostro no abandonó su máscara afligida. Le impresionaba eso de Miguel, para Hiro llegaba a ser fastidioso estar fingiendo muecas, poses y voz por tanto tiempo.

Miguel pudo colocar una ofrenda mucho más decente de las que había hecho los últimos años, ahora no sólo para Héctor, sino también incluyendo en ella al hermano y padres de Hiro.

Habían comenzado la mudanza a la casa _nueva_ luego de que le moreno se encargara alegremente de la decoración. Hasta que finalmente se movieron y pudieron pasara su aniversario ahí.

En sus trabajos, ambos avanzaban sin contratiempos. Krei y demás empresarios seguía adulando a Hiro. Miguel continuaba tomando notoriedad. Hiro recibía cuantiosos fondos para sus investigaciones y proyectos. Miguel había comenzado a recibir patrocinios de marcas de ropa así como también de marcas de instrumentos musicales. Ambos seguían entrenando. Hiro seguía en su labor de patrullar la ciudad. Miguel tenía presentaciones y pequeños conciertos.

Aunque también estaban algunas cosas que no interrumpían su racha de que todo fuera en orden. No les tomaban demasiada atención porque eran asuntos que consideraban irrelevantes. Para Miguel, el recuerdo de su familia volvía con más frecuencia las últimas semanas, haciéndole preguntarse si sería buena idea intentar contactarles de nuevo. Para Hiro, habían continuado pequeños robos y disturbios que no significarían ningún problema, pero comenzaba a parecer que sólo eran lanzados para molestarle de alguna forma.

Ambos trataban de ignorar esas situaciones.

*

Hace un tiempo Miguel había dejado de ir a cantar al club, por carga de trabajo, porque Hiro consideraba que estaba mejor sin ir a ese lugar, porque ya era de esperarse que sus compañeros y amigos estaban al tanto de que estaba en una banda consolidada y con cierto prestigio y popularidad en su género, y a veces había comentarios fuera de lugar. Y sobre todo, porque por la misma popularidad que iba tomando el moreno no sólo con la banda, sino por la atención que captaba por la _extravagancia_ que a veces demostraba en eventos y redes sociales, los medios habían puesto su atención en él, y ya era conocido que él y Hiro eran pareja.

No recuerda si fue el mismo día en que la noticia corrió por internet, o si fue por su ascendencia después, pero en algún momento Keyne le llamó demasiado temprano. Gritándole al otro lado de la línea pidiendo saber si era verdad aquello que se decía. Ni siquiera cuando supieron que estaba triunfando poco a poco con una banda considerada famosa le gritaron tanto por habérselos ocultado.

Él y Hamada sólo habían mantenido distancia en los callejones, pero fuera de ahí nunca se ocultaron, así que a ninguno le sorprendió cuando la noticia se distribuyó por internet porque alguna persona en el medio se le ocurrió hablar de ello. Claro, _Hiro Hamada, el genio y prodigio de San Fransokyo, que siempre se ha mostrado reservado y distante con cualquiera estaba en una relación lo suficientemente seria con alguien que parecía ser su completo opuesto; Miguel Rivera, músico, cantante y compositor de jazz, quien se mostraba constantemente efusivo y no le importaba llamar la atención por su forma de vestir._ Alguien en algún momento iba a querer _opinar_ al respecto.

Entonces, para evitar que hostigaran a Miguel al respecto, Hiro había propuesto que el moreno se alejara por un tiempo de ese lugar.

Pero, a su parecer, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y quería visitar a sus amigos. Así que avisó a Hiro…, aunque ya se sentía más como pedirle permiso de poder ir a un lugar. Ignoró aquella sensación y le enfrentó.

—¿Está bien si voy al club a visitar a mis amigos? — preguntó por la tarde, teniendo que bajar al laboratorio que ocupaba Hiro en la casa en la que ahora vivían.

Su novio detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear el rostro y mirarle. De inmediato no se veía nada convencido.

—No creo que sea buena idea — Hiro exclamó.

—Por favor — pidió, con un suave puchero —. Tiene más de un mes que no los veo.

Sostuvieron un largo intercambio de miradas. Miguel mirándole con súplica. Hiro manteniéndose serio. Hasta que finalmente cedió.

—De acuerdo. Pero no tardes mucho — Hamada le dijo —. Y si las cosas se ponen incómodas mándame la señal de alerta e iré enseguida por ti.

El moreno sólo se acercó a dejarles un puñado de besos por el rostro, y después salió de ahí.

Había llevado el auto consigo, pero lo dejó un par de calles antes de llegar al comienzo del nido de callejones. Con confianza, ya que aún no anochecía del todo, caminó hasta el callejón correspondiente. Llegó al club, donde el guardia de la entrada le reconoció y le saludó brevemente antes de dejarlo pasar.

La banda tocaba, así que aún no podía acercarse a sus amigos. Miró alrededor, y descubrió que Nancy aún llegaba, pues se habían mandado mensajes de texto para acordar encontrarse ahí.

Tomó una de las pocas mesas que permanecían libres. Una de las chicas se le acercó, y luego de un efusivo saludó le preguntó si quería beber algo, entonces ordenó un trago.

Minutos después Nancy había llegado, su charla comenzó fluidamente, ahora más que nada porque era la chica la que no paraba de preguntarle cosas; cómo le había ido, y cómo estaba en la banda, y cómo iba su relación con Hamada. Trataba de mantenerse discreta, pero a veces la curiosidad le ganaba. De cualquier modo, Miguel no decía mucho en lo referente a Hiro, sólo le aseguraba que estaba feliz y enamorado.

La poca discreción en su charla que había mantenido con Nancy se rompió cuando Keyne y Erik tuvieron su descanso y se unieron a la charla. Por supuesto fueron más directos y curiosos en saber cosas, pero Miguel se mantuvo igual en algunos aspectos, no diciendo mucho. Además era divertido ver cómo sus amigos se frustraban por no saber todos los detalles de cada cosa.

— _Tell me more._ _Tell me more Was it love at first sight?_ — Keyne canto ridículamente para saber más, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un ademán obsceno por parte de Rivera.  

Se estaba divirtiendo con las tonterías de sus amigos, y alcanzó a compartir un par de tragos con ellos antes de que hayan tenido que volver al escenario y trabajar. Nancy también se retiró, pues había dicho que no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo. Así que Miguel quedó de nuevo solo en aquella mesa por un momento más.

Desde que estuvo riendo y tonteando con los otros chicos, en un momento Miguel tuvo la sensación de que una de las personas cercanas a su mesa le observaba constantemente. Se hizo el desentendido mientras estaba con los otros, y no le tomó importancia, pero ahora que estaba solo, con discreción trató de observar a la persona que parecía estarle observando.

Se encontró con que era una mujer.

Ella no desvió su mirada cuando se vio descubierta, lo cual fue curioso, porque Miguel tampoco había desviado la mirada. Podía estar casi seguro que no la conocía, pero también había algo que le parecía familiar en ella.

Fue aún más curioso cuando vio a la mujer dirigirse en su dirección. Ella mantenía más un gesto retador. Y como Miguel ya no tenía por qué agradar a la fuerza ni ceder, le devolvió el mismo gesto que ella le daba.

La mujer se sentó en su mesa, y así Rivera tuvo ese par de ojos rasgados a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Miguel Rivera, ¿podemos hablar? — ella le dijo. Miguel enarcó una ceja, y se encogió de hombros — En un lugar más privado — aclaró.

—Escucha, _linda_ , no te conozco — el moreno habló con fastidio —. Así que no iré contigo a ninguna parte.

—Tenemos conocidos en común. Hiro y Cass son mis amigos.

—¿Y? — bebió lo último que le quedaba de su trago, desinteresadamente, pues no creía lo que la mujer le decía.

Ella le frunció el ceño, como ofendida por el poco interés que le ponía aún después de lo que le dijo. Pero luego de mirarla un poco más, Miguel comenzó a recordar de dónde venía esa sensación de que la conocía.

No la conocía propiamente, pero la había visto. Hace alguna cantidad de meses considerable ahora. Aquella vez cuando en la plaza comercial tanto Hiro como él se dieron cuenta de que alguien les seguía; dos personas. Ella era la que acompañaba al hombre alto y robusto. Dos de los supuestos amigos de Tadashi Hamada.

Observándole con más atención también se dio cuenta de que la chaqueta que ella llevaba, era muy parecida a la que usaba la persona que vio salir de la antigua casa de Cass, para luego subirse a una motocicleta y alejarse, dejándole la sensación de que lo había observado directamente a él.

—¿Honey Lemon o GoGo? — el moreno preguntó — ¿Cuál de esos dos nombres ridículos es el tuyo?

Le miró con más soberbia. Ella no era amiga de Hiro como lo había querido asegurar, así que le haría saber de una vez que no podía verle la cara y decirle patrañas.

—Veo que Hiro te ha informado de nosotros. Así que tal vez logres adivinar por tu cuenta quién soy — la mujer le dijo, tampoco intimidándose —. Estoy dispuesta a sacarte por la fuerza de aquí si no vienes por tu propio pie. Mi paciencia es corta.

—Esa _elocuencia_ creo que es de GoGo — comentó con sarcasmo — ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo, ya te lo dije. Es importante.

—Hmmm — murmuró, mientras veía sus opciones. GoGo ya había capturado su interés, pero tampoco cedería a ir a dónde ella quisiera, no podía confiarse —. Dame un momento, nos conseguiré privacidad.

*

GoGo observó cómo Miguel hacía una señal a alguien para que se acercara. Cuando aquella persona estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la dueña de ese club. El moreno se puso en pie para hablar con aquella mujer casi en un susurro que no se escuchaba, sobre todo por el ruido de la música.

Aunque aquella mujer parecía fastidiada por lo que Miguel le decía, terminó asintiéndole.

—Ven — el moreno le dijo, entonces GoGo también se puso en pie.

Siguió el paso tranquilo de la mujer mayor mientras ésta conversaba casualmente con Miguel. Le llevaron al fondo del club, donde comenzaba un pasillo estrecho y estaba restringido el paso para los demás.

—Ya no trabajas aquí pero sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza, mocoso — Delilah le decía a Miguel, quien sólo le sonrió divertido.

La mujer les señaló una puerta. Rivera la abrió y así GoGo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña oficina. Delilah les advirtió que sólo les daría unos minutos, y entonces les dejó solos.

Ambos se adentraron a la oficina, Miguel cerró la puerta y caminando tranquilamente hacia una de las sillas disponibles ahí, se sentó, mirándole.

—¿Y bien?

—Dime, Miguel, ¿qué tanto sabes de mí y de mis amigos? ¿Y acerca de los que nos vincula a Hiro?

—Oh, lo sé todo — le comentó con gracia, no estaba dispuesto a que le intimidara —. Y si no es así, al menos tienes que tener en cuenta que sé lo suficiente para que no se te ocurra chantajearme o hacerme daño.

GoGo mantuvo sus expresiones imperturbables, aunque dentro de ella la furia comenzaba a acumularse. Miguel no era el único que sabía _lo suficiente_ para tomar aquella actitud altanera, pero no se lo demostraría tan cínicamente. Ha estado observando e investigado a ese tipo durante los últimos meses, y se ha dado cuenta de lo necesario para desconfiar de él, para tener que enfrentarle de esta manera.

El acercamiento y casi asechamiento no había sido impulsado por el interés en Rivera, en realidad, sino para conocer la causa del comportamiento cada vez más descuidado y violento en Hiro cuando está como el que llaman Fukitsu. La violencia más marcada en sus actos era visible para los medios, para los habitantes, pero su descuido en la forma de operar sólo había sido perceptible para ella y sus amigos, y apostaba que para otros pocos que estaban al pendiente del anti-héroe. Aquello no podría traer nada bueno para Hamada.

Entonces sus miradas también tuvieron que posarse en Miguel. El tiempo que la pareja llevaba junta coincidía con los cambios en Hiro. Y después de prestar más atención y por lo poco que Cass en sus platicas casuales mencionó de Rivera, se dio cuenta de que ese chico era más cómo un cascaron que se mostraba brillante, pero su interior bien podría estar vacío.

Hiro les había preocupado por tantos años, y no había dejado de hacerlo. Pero ahora una nueva inquietud se mostraba, y sentían la necesidad de intervenir antes de que las cosas empeoraran más. _¿Incluso la situación para Hiro podría estar peor?_

—Mi intención no es hacerte ningún daño. Al contrario — GoGo le dijo, apacible —. Quisiera hacer algo más que advertirte, pero seguramente tú ya te has dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es Hiro. Quiero que sepas que si el miedo es lo que te retiene a él, puedo ayudarte a salir de ahí.

—¡Wow! Alto — Miguel ahora se notaba confundido —. Yo no estoy _retenido_ en contra de mi voluntad a Hiro. Yo lo amo, y estoy con él porque así lo quiero.

—¿Estás seguro? — ladeó su cabeza, enarcando una ceja también, incrédula.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! — exclamó — No sé cuál sea tú idea, pero déjame recordarte algo: no me conoces, así que no puedes suponer a la ligera que estoy con él porque algo me obliga.

—Cierto, no te conozco a ti — asintió sin problema —. Pero conozco a Hiro, y es de lo que te estoy advirtiendo.

—¿Advirtiéndome? — frunció el ceño molesto — Basta de que traten a mi novio como un monstruo, como lo peor que pueda haber, ¿de acuerdo?

—No vemos a Hiro como un monstruo. Lo vemos como lo que es — GoGo suspiró un poco, se acercó más a Miguel, recargando la cadera en el escritorio, cruzando los brazos —. Alguien con las características psicológicas de Hiro producto de lo que ha tenido que vivir es lo preocupante. Perdió a sus padres, y aunque era muy pequeño para recordarlo, lo que sí queda en él es el recuerdo de la ausencia de aquellas figuras. La memoria de su hermano Tadashi llorando porque extrañaba a papá y mamá, es lo que le hizo ser más consciente de que había sufrido una gran pérdida. Años después ahora le toca perder a Tadashi, y de una forma violenta; en un incendio provocado. Hiro se lamentó por mucho tiempo (y estoy segura de que lo sigue haciendo) por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno o importante para que su hermano decidiera quedarse a su lado y no se arriesgara a intentar salvar a alguien más. Gran golpe cuando supimos que aquella persona que Tadashi intentaba salvar, fue la misma que provocó el incendio dónde él murió, y no tenía ningún arrepentimiento al respecto.  Incluso perdió a Cass aunque ella no haya muerto, pero él así lo decidió, para protegerla de lo que se convirtió.

—¿A dónde vas con eso? —Miguel se sintió tenso.

—Hiro perdió a toda su familia. Sus seres queridos, las personas que más le importaban — GoGo volteó a mirar al moreno, con determinación — ¿Tú que crees que esté dispuesto a perder a alguien más?

—¿Q-qué?

—Él te quiere, ¿no es así? Seguro eres la única persona importante para él ahora — ella le dijo —. Así que déjame preguntarte de un modo diferente; ¿crees que Hiro está preparado para perderte, cuando eres la persona más importante en su vida?

Los ojos castaños del chico se vieron inquietos, a pesar de su esfuerzo por notarse casual.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría perderlo, ¿cuál es el problema con eso? — alegó el músico.

—Por supuesto que a nadie le gustaría perder a las personas que quiere — ella asintió —. Pero Hiro siempre va a ir más allá luego de lo vivido y las secuelas que dejaron en él.

—Estás exagerando.

—¿Lo estoy? — volvió a enarcar una ceja — Miguel, llevo semanas queriendo hablar contigo, y simplemente no había podido porque a cada maldito segundo Hiro está pegado a ti, y si no es así, te tiene encerrado en su casa.

Ahí el chico no pudo evitar su expresión de asombro al verse descubierto.

—Eso fue porque…. Yo no estaba encerrado — comenzó a dudar —. Estaba una situación difícil a mi alrededor. Hiro sólo estaba protegiéndome. Y no es como si me obligara, ¡yo estaba de acuerdo!

—¿Cómo por qué accederías a algo así? — GoGo no creí en la seguridad con la que quería hablar el moreno — Dime.

Miguel quiso retarla con la mirada, pero ahora estaba con demasiados pensamientos corriendo por su mente y simplemente estaba sintiéndose mareado.

—Yo sé por qué — GoGo continuó — ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

—No sabes nada.

—Te hizo sentir miedo — ella le dijo.

—Yo no le temo — aseguro.

—No me refiero a sentir miedo de él — sonrió ladinamente —. Te hizo temerle a otras personas, y también te hizo temer y dudar de tus propias decisiones y acciones para que te pusieras en sus manos. Te hizo dependiente de él. Se aprovecha de tu miedo.

Miguel agachó la mirada. _¿Hiro quería que tuviera miedo?_ Luego de que le prometió de que si se quedaba junto a él jamás volvería a temer a nadie más, ¿sería capaz? ¿Siempre impulsó su miedo? Cuando Hiro se involucró a protegerle como sabiendo que Miguel no sería capaz de enfrentar una situación por sí solo. Cuando mató a un hombre enfrente de él. Cuando le reveló que era _Fukitsu_ , ¿y quién podría contra él? Las veces que le dijo que Miguel no tenía instinto de supervivencia, y entonces él tenía que cuidarle. Cada que le dijo que él se haría cargo. La duda que metió en Rivera respecto a que ni siquiera su juicio era de fiar, porque podría meterlo en más problemas.

¿Hiro en verdad había cultivado su dependencia a él?

Incluso dejarle _encerrado_ en la casa no había sido cosa de una vez. Volvió a pasar poco después de que trabajaron juntos en un caso. Y otro par de veces más cuando la noticia de su relación se extendió, dándole a entender de que Miguel quizá pudiera decir algo incorrecto si le preguntaban cualquier cosa con la noticia en boca de todos.

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que estás con Hiro por amor? ¿O sólo porque te hace sentir seguro de un miedo que él mismo provocó? — GoGo le preguntó, casi notándose triunfante ante la expresión traicionada que tenía el músico.

Miguel se hizo una pregunta similar a sí mismo para estar seguro de qué responder a GoGo. _¿Su relación se basaba en el amor, o en el control?_ Para él la respuesta estaba clara. Así que tomando un profundo respiro se animó a volver a mirar a la mujer frente a él. Se puso en pie, para que notara que no se estaba doblegando, para dejarle claro que no había ganado.

—Puede que Hiro me tenga en sus manos — Miguel le dijo, tranquilo, con una suave sonrisa pintándose una vez más en sus labios —. Pero yo también lo tengo en las mías.

*****

*****

**Actualización rápido :0 ¡Oh cielos! Okya jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo <3**

**Y ya no desesperen, que ahora sí ya casi se acaba este pedo de fanfic ;)**

  


	31. Destinado a hundirse

 

Cuando salió del club lo hizo sin despedirse de Keyne y Erik. Simplemente abandonó la oficina que Delilah les había prestado para _charlar_ , sin hacer más caso a GoGo. No detuvo su paso hasta que terminó de salir de ese lugar y del nido de callejones. Entonces subió al auto y condujo a casa.

Bufó un poco molesto al recordar la sarta de cosas que le dijo aquella mujer. Alegando que Hiro quería infundirle miedo cuando en ella era quien lo estaba intentando con sus supuestas _advertencias_.

Carajo. Ya entendía mejor por qué a Hiro le parecían fastidiosos esos _ex_ amigos de Tadashi. Si todos los otros eran igual de entrometidos y creyéndose intachables que GoGo, no quería cruzar ni un saludo con ellos. Incluso, ¿por qué a Cass le agradaban?

No está para soportar ningún sermón de nadie, menos para los de una persona que ni siquiera le conoce. ¡Estaba molesto! Pero aun así no le comentaría nada de lo sucedido a Hiro, sino capaz que no le volvería a dejar salir solo. Uh, de acuerdo…, entonces quizá sólo estaba para soportar los sermones de su novio.

Llegó a casa, siendo recibido por _Miguelito Jr_ y por Baymax, porque una de las tareas cotidianas del robot al parecer ahora era cuidar al can.

—¿Dónde está Hiro?

—En el laboratorio — le respondió el robot —. Sigue trabajando.

—De acuerdo — Miguel suspiró, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras — ¿Puedes avisarle que ya llegué? Estaré tomando una ducha, regresé apestando igual que el club; a tabaco y a perfume barato.

Cuando Baymax camino rumbo a dirigirse donde estaba Hiro, el pequeño perro decidió seguir al músico. Miguel le hizo un poco más cariñitos y después entró a la ducha, cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad su ropa había quedado impregnada del penetrante olor a tabaco, como cada que iba al club.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, Baymax regresó dónde él, informándole que le había avisado a Hiro lo que le pidió. Le gritó un agradecimiento y después lo escuchó salir, seguro con el perrito siguiéndole. Lo confirmó cuando salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró solo en la habitación.

Se colocó el pijama, secó su cabello y se tumbó bocabajo en la cama, con el teléfono celular en las manos, revisando que tenía mensajes de sus amigos preguntándole por qué se había ido tan de repente. Les escribió una rápida excusa y la envió.

Y para conseguir algo de sueño, decidió mirar algunos videos musicales en el mismo aparato. Así se quedó un tanto entretenido y cantando en voz baja. Luego Hiro entró a la habitación, luciendo algo agotado, y cómo no estarlo si se la había pasado trabajando prácticamente todo el día en mejoras a sus armaduras. Así que Rivera decidió hacer el teléfono a un lado para prestarle atención.

Estaba por levantarse y hablarle, cuando de repente ya tenía a Hiro _casi_ sobre él, ya que el genio también se tumbó en la cama, un poco más debajo de él, lo justo para reposar su cabeza sobre el trasero de Miguel, tomándolo como almohada. Ante eso el músico simplemente sonrió divertido, sin incomodarle, no era la primera vez que Hamada hacía algo así.

—¿Cómo te fue? — el mayor preguntó.

—¿Me hablas a mí a mi trasero? — bromeó Miguel, ya que ambos no podían verse el rostro, y sostener una conversación en esa posición era curioso.

—¿…Ambos? — murmuró, logrando sacar otra leve risa enternecida del músico.

—Me fue bien — respondió, con un suspiro agradable, ahora cruzando los brazos delante de él para recargar cómodamente su cabeza — ¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste en lo que estabas trabajando?

—Sí. Quiero mostrarte, pero tal vez mañana, hoy ya es tarde.

—Estoy de acuerdo — sonrió —. Terminaste agotado, ¿cierto?

—No mucho — volvió a hablar en un murmuro, acomodándose y ahora teniendo su rostro de costado sobre el trasero de su novio, también abrazándole suavemente los muslos.

—¿Cómodo? — Rivera molestó un poco, tratando de mirar hacia atrás, pero por sus posiciones le era imposible mirar al genio.

—Ajá — lo sintió asentir —. Te extrañé.

—De nuevo; ¿a mí o a mi trasero? Porque siento que está recibiendo más atención que yo — se quejó, aunque no era seriamente, distinguiéndose por su tono divertido —. Ni siquiera recibí un beso de bienvenida.

Tras sus palabras, volvió a percibir que la cabeza de Hiro se movía, pero sólo lo suficiente para presionar un beso sobre una de sus nalgas, siendo muy capaz de distinguir el roce por la delgada tela del pantalón del pijama; su pijama de bananas. Luego de ello, su novió volvió a recostarse como antes.

—Ahí lo tienes. Beso de bienvenida — Hamada le dijo. El moreno casi podía sentir la sonrisa en la forma que lo dijo.

—En serio que tienes algo por mi trasero, ¿verdad? — el músico alardeó, con una pizca de diversión, y otra de vanidad.

El mayor soltó un corto gemido berrinchudo.

—Déjame, yo no digo nada sobre tu fijación oral — Hiro contratacó.  Ahora escuchándose un chilido de rabieta por parte del otro.

—¿Será que no dices nada porque no tienes nada qué decir? — exclamó, con un leve mohín — Nunca te he visto quejarte al respecto. Es más, lo disfrutas.

—No voy a negar eso — estuvo de acuerdo —. Pero entonces, ¿tú te estás quejando ahora de esto? — para hacer énfasis, se apretó un poco más contra el regordete trasero.

—No, también me gusta — admitió, sonriendo de vuelta —. Sólo que si quieres dormir en esta posición, va a ser cansado para mí.

—Aún no quiero dormir — alegó.

—Pero dijiste que estabas agotado.

—No lo suficiente para pasar un momento agradable contigo — coqueteó —. A menos que tú no lo quieras, claro.

—Quiero — respondió, quizá demasiado de prisa, pero no le avergonzaba mostrarse tan ansioso por cualquier promesa de un momento con Hiro. A esas alturas su novio ya estaba acostumbrado a su entusiasta participación en ello.

Así que como respuesta, Hiro no sólo dejó otros besito sobre su trasero aún con la tela de por medio, sino que una clara mordida también se involucró. Para después incorporarse y voltear el cuerpo de Miguel para que quedase bocarriba, colocándose encima de éste.

Se miraron un momento, luego de toda su conversación sin haberse podido observar. Ambos se sonrieron, y el mayor acarició una de las amplias y morenas mejillas. Pero antes de inclinarse para besarle, dio un vistazo al cuerpo debajo de él.

Hamada se topó con algo curioso que le hizo enarcar una ceja con incredulidad.

—Creo que es algo tarde para eso — el mayor dijo, con algo de diversión en su voz.

—¿Eh?

Miguel ladeó su cabeza confundido. Su novio volvió a mirarle todavía sonriente, entonces señaló la camiseta que el músico traía puesta. El moreno bajó la mirada, recordando brevemente qué es lo que vestía.

Traía el pantalón del pijama de bananas, pero la parte superior no era del mismo juego. Había optado por usar algo más holgado, tomando entonces una camiseta lila que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía, porque había sido un obsequio de Keyne hace ya un tiempo. Y como venía de parte de su amigo, por supuesto se trataba de algo ridículo. El modelo era simple, pero tenía un estampado con letras oscuras que decía: “ _Looking to suck my first cock_ ”, y Hiro lo acababa de leer.

Se sonrojó por ello. No por lo que se podía leer en su pijama improvisada, sino por lo que le dijo Hiro, que ya era _tarde para eso._ Por supuesto, ya ha chupado su primera polla, pero cuando Keyne le regaló dicha prenda, eso _aún_ no ocurría. Todavía recuerda que el obsequió sucedió al par de días que le confesó a Keyne que, aunque había intimado sólo con mujeres, tal vez se había fijado en algunos hombres también, pero no tenía experiencia con ellos. Y esa confesión se dio porque en Miguel ese pensamiento había estado rondando mucho más en ese entonces; el cual había sido el tiempo en que conoció a Hiro.

Claro que no le dio ese detalle a Keyne, ni le contaría a Hiro la historia detrás de esa camiseta. Eso sí sería vergonzoso para él.

—Cállate y bésame — Rivera le dijo, entrelazando sus manos por la nuca de Hiro para jalarle y así poder juntar sus labios.

El beso comenzó siendo profundo, y por la insinuación ya planteada antes las cosas no tardaron en escalar a más. Con manos inquitas deslizándose debajo de la ropa, y con la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

En un punto cuando el moreno ya comenzaba a desesperarse por querer avanzar más, Hiro volvió a darle la vuelta para dejarlo una vez más bocabajo. Deslizó fuera las prendas inferiores de Miguel, dejando a la vista las piernas y el trasero desnudo. Subió un poco la camiseta de éste por su espalda, dejando ver más piel ahora de las caderas y cintura. Rivera sacudió un poco la cadera, incitándole a que continuara. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hiro volvió a inclinarse.

El músico comenzó con leves jadeos cuando la boca de Hiro cayó en su culo, dedicándose a dejarlo mojado con saliva luego de pequeños besos dados para provocarlo, para después comenzar a chupar y pasear su lengua sinvergüenza por el agujero apretado, haciendo que el músculo fuera relajándose. Contrario a la paciencia de Miguel, quien eso lo llevó a gemidos más agudos y necesitados mientras empujaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, buscando por igual más de la boca de Hiro como un poco de fricción que el colchón le daba a su erección.

Un poco más de alivio llegó a él cuando estaba siendo colocado de nuevo de espaldas a la cama, porque entonces Hiro le separó las piernas para comenzar a chupar su erección mientras le preparaba con sus dedos luego de haberse movido rápido para tomar el lubricante de la cómoda.

—Quítate la ropa — se quejó Miguel, en un dificultoso gemido.

Hiro le hizo caso, incorporándose y teniendo que abandonar por el momento su labor. Se quitó todas las prendas hasta quedar desnudo, y en el proceso el moreno también se deshizo de su propia camiseta, ambos quedando en mismas condiciones.

Preparó más que suficiente a Rivera, y cuando estaba por posicionarse entre las piernas de éste para continuar, el músico le empujaba para dejarlo ahora a él tendido sobre la cama. En un momento ya tenía a un sonriente Miguel sobre su cadera a horcajadas.

El moreno tomaba del lubricante, y llevando una mano atrás tomaba la erección de Hamada, dándole unas caricias para dejarla mojada con aquella sustancia. Luego alzó un poco más la cadera, todavía tomando entre una de sus manos la base del pene de su novio, para ajustarla a la altura de su culo.

—¿Así? — cuestionó Hiro, ya con el aliento comenzando a fallar. Señalando la falta de preservativo. Es decir, a veces solían hacerlo así al saberse limpios por los análisis médicos que se realizaban para estar seguros de esto, pero también otras veces no querían hacer un desastre y usaban condón.

—Sí, si tú también quieres — Miguel le dijo con calma, a pesar de lo caliente y ansioso que se sentía.

Cuando Hiro le asintió, el músico ya no perdió más tiempo y fue bajando, penetrándose con la poca calma que le quedaba. Hasta que su trasero estuvo descansando en los muslos de su novio, se quedó otro momento quieto, dejando que su interior se acostumbrara al estiramiento. Después estiró sus manos, pidiéndole mudamente a Hiro que le diera soporte con las propias. Así entrelazaron sus dedos y él comenzó a moverse.

Ir lento duró poco, sólo en lo que ajustaba la posición adecuada, y entonces comenzó a empujar con más fuerza y velocidad la cadera. De su boca salían puros gemidos y palabras entrecortadas, al igual que de Hiro.

Mantener sus ojos abiertos comenzaba a ser difícil, pero no quería perderse mucho de la imagen de su novio. Para él Hiro era tan lindo, y más teniéndolo así sonrojado, con la mirada perdida, labios entreabiertos, y además se sentía increíble teniéndolo dentro. Cada vez que están cogiendo Miguel se pregunta por qué tuvieron que esperar tanto para llegar a ese punto, si ser jodido se sentía tan bien. Tal vez incluso se sentía mucho mejor sólo por el hecho de hacerlo con Hiro. Como quiera que fuera, él lo disfrutaba enormemente, y era difícil siquiera pensar en hacer esto mismo con alguien más.

Empujó y apretó, no sólo para ver la reacción sorprendida en el rostro de su novio, sino porque él mismo comenzaba a perder un poco más el control. No importaba que los muslos comenzaban a resentir el esfuerzo de subir y bajar velozmente, ni que seguro sus nalgas estaban rojas por el constante choque contra los muslos del otro. No importaba porque se sentía muy bien.

 Justo cuando estaba buscando ir más rápido, Hiro deshizo el agarre que mantenían sus manos, haciendo que se sostuviera ahora del colchón, con cada mano a lado de la cabeza del genio, mientras éste le tomaba por el trasero, doblaba las rodillas para darse impulso y ahora también participaba en las embestidas. Y ahí estaba la velocidad que estaba buscando el moreno.

Eso lo llevo a ser nada más que gemidos sonoros, un constante de _aayy, ahh, Hiro_ solamente. Ya con ojos casi cerrados, sintiendo que se le llenaban de lágrimas por tantas sensaciones producto del roce constante en su próstata, y la caricia burlona de su miembro golpeando en cada embestida contra el abdomen de Hamada. Se dejó caer completamente sobre el otro, ya que la fuerza y la razón se le estaban yendo. Sólo podía pensar en que quería _más_ , sin poderlo pedir por el desastre de gemidos incoherentes que ahora era.

Cuando Miguel prácticamente se derrumbó sobre él, Hiro apenas pudo detenerse un momento después, sólo para en seguida escuchar un gemido en reproche y sentir cómo con todo su esfuerzo Miguel volvía a empujar su cadera para continuar con las penetraciones. Eso le hizo sonreír. Su novio seguía en ello, sólo estaba en ese punto en que ya ni siquiera podía consigo mismo.

Así que cambió de posiciones. Colocó a Rivera sobre la cama, y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Le separó más los muslos, complacido por la flexibilidad de éste, y entonces volvió a penetrarle con una precisa y profunda estocada. Y así continuó con las embestidas, profundas y rápidas.

Empujaba profundo contra él, viendo como Miguel cerraba los párpados, abría los labios y no podía dejar de hacer todos esos ruidos eróticos con su bonita voz. Hiro se inclinó más hacia el otro, para mayor impulso y para tenerle más cerca, pareciendo que el moreno estaba totalmente de acuerdo cuando éste le rodeó con sus temblorosos brazos, enterrando sus dedos y uñas cada vez más en cada profunda embestida.

Se mordió los labios ansioso por acabar, pero también queriendo que esto durara más, por toda esa imagen caliente que le daba Miguel, y por cómo seguía apretándole y recibiéndolo tan bien en su interior.

Estaba casi ahí en el clímax, y apostaba que Miguel incluso podía venir sólo así, ya lo había hecho antes; terminaba viniéndose fuertemente sin tocarse, sólo sintiendo cómo Hiro golpeaba su próstata en cada embestida. Definitivamente no se cansaba de ver eso.

—Hiro — una voz robótica le llamó, y él le ignoró, sólo prestando atención a su novio y cómo este seguía siendo un puñado de gemidos — Hiro.

Sin detenerse, volteó a mirar a Baymax que ya estaba justo a un costado de la cama, todavía llamándole. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, no podía creer que les interrumpiera justo ahora. Ni siquiera le escuchó entrar.

—¿Qué? — casi gruñó al robot.

—Alguien intenta comunicarse insistentemente contigo — Baymax le dijo, apacible como siempre.

—No me importa — exclamó, con la respiración difícil, por seguir manteniendo el ritmo rápido de las embestidas.

—Creo que es importante, ya que dejó este mensaje.

Entonces el robot le mostró dicho mensaje en la pantalla de su barriga, y también se veía el número de dónde venía. Hiro se frenó, ahora sí prestando atención. Se retiró del cuerpo de Miguel, escuchándolo gemir ahora en protesta, haciendo que abriera un poco los párpados, sin inmutarse por el robot ahí, sólo mirando suplicante a Hiro.

El mayor comenzó a conducir al robot hacia la puerta, pidiéndole que ocultara el mensaje.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—No — el robot negó —. Pero considero que deberías de atender su llamado, te llamó varias veces antes de dejar el mensaje.

—Sí, creo que debería… — Hiro comenzó a decir, asintiendo, pero un sonoro gemido llamó su atención.

Volteó hacia la cama y ahí lo que estaba por decir murió de inmediato. Al parecer su novio continuó por su cuenta, no dispuesto a esperarle, o demasiado caliente para siquiera intentar aguardar. Miguel estaba masturbándose, con una mano en su erección y con tres dedos bombeando dentro y fuera de su agujero, tan rápido como le era posible, pero no parecía serle suficiente.

—¿Hiro? — Baymax le habló, viendo cómo el chico estaba absorto por el espectáculo en la cama.

En su frustración por no obtener lo que quería, Miguel buscó una nueva posición. Retorciéndose sobre la cama logró colocarse de rodillas, sólo con el culo arriba porque sus manos estaban ocupadas en otra cosa como para sostenerse en ellas. Hiro ahora tenía de lleno la imagen del trasero de Miguel con los dedos de éste dentro del agujero.

—Me encargaré después, ¿sí? — Hamada terminó diciéndole al robot, ya empujándole con más prisa fuera de la habitación —. Mándale una respuesta, dile que más tarde iré.

—De acuerdo — alcanzó a escuchar que le dijo el robot.

Con grandes zancadas, Hiro volvió a la cama. Tomó la extremidad de Miguel para alejarla del trasero y dejarle el camino libre. Cuando se volvió a hundir en la estrechez de su novio, escuchó al músico suspirar con alivio.

*

*

Hiro sonrió suavemente cuando salió del cuarto de baño ya vestido de nuevo, viendo como Miguel seguía plácidamente dormido luego de dos orgasmos que le dejaron rendido. Él mismo no quería más que acurrucarse a su lado y dormir junto a su novio, pero tenía un nuevo asunto que atender.

Respiró hondamente con cansancio también recordando que esa persona que dormía en la cama que compartían le había vuelto a ocultar cosas.

Las llamadas habían sido de GoGo, al igual que el mensaje. Baymax omitiendo el nombre frente a Miguel para no advertir al músico de quién solicitaba a Hiro, también mostrándole el mensaje a Hamada en lugar de leerlo. Mensaje donde GoGo le pedía hablar con él respecto a Miguel. Con el sólo nombre de su novio mencionado, Hiro sabía que no podía dejar pasar eso por mucho tiempo.

Aún de madrugada GoGo le estaba citando para hablar. Así que aprovechando que dejó dormido a Miguel luego de su actividad anterior, Hiro saldría sin tener que darle explicación por ahora.

*

En una precaución absurda, GoGo le había citado cerca de una zona de pubs y bares, por lo que a esa hora aún había movimiento de varias personas. También, cuando llegó, la encontró en compañía de Wasabi.

Afortunadamente estaban lo bastante lejos del ruido y de chocar directamente con las personas enfiestadas. Así su charla podía mantenerse íntima, pero no podría atacarles con discreción si colmaban su paciencia. Sonrió con arrogancia, como si eso lo fuera detener después.

Se paró frente a ellos, sin decirles una palabra, simplemente esperando que ellos hablaran, después de todo ese par era el que parecían tener que decirle algo, porque él no tenía palabras qué darles.

—¿Miguel te contó de nuestra charla? — GoGo preguntó, luego de haberle quedado mirando por unos segundos — Creo que no, ya que no vienes vuelto loco. Y también dado que es común que él te oculte cosas y te mienta, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué quieres con él? — Hiro masculló — Te aseguro, si pretender amenazarlo o hacerle el mínimo daño te mataré. Esta vez los mataré.

—Lo sé — ella asintió, imperturbable —. ¿Crees que entonces me arriesgaría a ello sólo por molestarte un poco? Hiro, no quiero hacerle daño a Miguel, y no es como porque él sea precisamente inofensivo.

—¿Entonces a qué fuiste a molestarlo?

—Sólo quería corroborar mis sospechas, y todo lo que hemos venido observando — ella pareció tornarse seria, dejando de lado su mueca retadora —. Cass también nos contó de ustedes, de tu felicidad. Y créeme, en verdad queremos estar felices por ti, pero sigues en un camino peligroso, cada vez más arbitrario.

—Si van a comenzar de nuevo con eso, me iré — advirtió —. No debieron tomar a mi pareja de excusa.

—Él tiene que ver — Wasabi habló finalmente —. Nunca hemos estado de acuerdo con tu propósito y cómo lo ejerces, pero últimamente parece que te has desviado de tu objetivo. Encontramos muertes que tú provocaste que no tendrían razón de ser según tus principios para actuar así.

—Pocas de esas personas pudimos ligarlas directamente a Miguel, pero eso no descarta que las otras que encontramos con el mismo patrón agresivo y violento no tengan que ver con él — GoGo continuó —. Las cosas contigo cambiaron desde que Miguel apareció.

—Le sigo dando su merecido _sólo_ a las personas que se lo merecen — Hiro habló, manteniendo la voz baja igual que los otros, a pesar de estar solos.

—Prácticamente iniciaste esta conversación amenazándonos de muerte si es que le hacíamos o tan siquiera le decíamos algo a Miguel con lo que estuvieras en desacuerdo — ella le recordó.

—Hiro…, ¿Miguel sabe lo que haces por él? — Wasabi preguntó, casi temeroso — ¿Sabe _quién_ eres?

—Lo sabe todo — confesó —. Él lo entiende, me apoya. Ustedes son los que siguen pensando idioteces.

—¿Él te pide que mates por él?

—No es necesario, confía en mí, yo tomo esas decisiones por él — dio medio paso más cerca —. Así que déjenlo fuera de esto.

—No podemos — GoGo negó de inmediato —. Tú confiarás en él, pero nosotros no. Al menos no en él junto a ti.

Hiro bufó.

—Él es completamente inofensivo — Hamada aseguró.

—¿Lo ves así porque crees que no está a tu nivel destructivo, Hiro? — la mujer preguntó — Te equivocas. Tiene un arma mucho más sutil pero peligrosa; la verdad. Y en alguna circunstancia que él lo necesite la empuñará contra ti.

—También puede destruirte — Wasabi concordó —. Ni siquiera podemos creer que le hayas confesado _eso_ de ti. Esa información le da mucho poder, y sabe que puede usarlo como quiera.

—Miguel no se voltearía en mi contra — les miró duramente —. No lo traten como al enemigo, no le conocen.

—¿Ah? ¿Y tú sí lo conoces bien? — GoGo rodó los ojos — Hemos estado observándolo, Hiro. Eres la persona más inteligente que conocemos, no puede haber pasado desapercibido para ti que Miguel es como una criatura inventada, manipula su propio personaje para a su vez poder manipular a otras personas.

—Estoy al tanto de eso, desde el momento en que nos conocimos — Hiro se encogió de hombros —. Fue su modo de sobrevivir en un mundo tan bajo y en soledad. No creo que conozcan su historia, así que no podrán entenderlo. Pero yo conozco cómo es verdaderamente.

—¿En serio? — GoGo permanecía incrédula — Tiene tantas máscaras, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de saber quién es?

—Miguel no ejerce su manipulación conmigo. No tendría sentido, ya doy todo por él.

—Eso no impide que haga sus movimientos para asegurar que estarás ahí para él — Wasabi le dijo.

—Hablé con Miguel — GoGo continuó —. Vi que está al tanto de la dominación que tú ejerces contra él, pero él la acepta porque lo ve como una negociación; tú controlas ciertos aspectos de su vida, pero él controla toda la tuya.

—Él cede voluntariamente a mí.

—Eso dicen los dos, pero es así — ella señaló —. Le contaste todo sobre ti, le diste las claves de dónde y cómo meterse profundamente en tu mente y corazón. ¡Te hace creer que él es tu único vínculo bueno con el mundo! ¡Por eso te aferras a él! Dime si me equivoco.

—Si lo que quieren es que lo deje, pierden su tiempo — Hiro respondió en cambio.

—Ese es el maldito problema. Ya sabe que das todo por él. Haga lo que haga no lo dejarás, se aprovechará de eso. Si no es que ya lo hace — la mujer insistió — ¿Por qué comenzaste a encerrarlo? Antes no hacías eso, veíamos a Miguel desplazarse a su antojo, ¿o él se escapaba? ¿Jugaba con tu dominio?

Hiro se mantuvo en silencio, no dispuesto a seguir avanzando con ello, pero queriendo todavía averiguar hasta qué punto llegarían esos dos frente a él.

—Tú no quieres dejarlo solo, pero él sí te deja solo a ti porque se sabe necesario en tu vida — Wasabi hablo, casi con un aire decepcionado —. Tú le diste sin lugar a dudas ese rango, y él lo aprovechó. Quizá saliendo sin decirte a dónde iba, mintiéndote, _abandonándote_ … Y tuviste que tomar la decisión de limitar su libertad.

—No tendrías que hacer eso si confiaras en su amor — GoGo apoyó —. Dices conocer cuál es su verdadera cara, pero no creo que sea así. Lo que tienes es una fantasía infantil de que él va a cambiar contigo, que su corazón manipulativo y de hielo va a caer. Pero sólo romperá el tuyo.

—Como si eso les importara — Hamada estrechó sus ojos.

—Nos sigues importando, Hiro, a pesar de todo — Wasabi le dijo con sinceridad —. Estás volviéndote descuidado, dejando ver que hay _algo_ que te llena de ira cuando atacas a ciertas personas, al igual que cuando no le prestas atención a otras cosas. Estás llamando la atención de las personas incorrectas, que si están tras de ti podrán descubrir tus fallas y tomar ventaja contra ti.

—No te olvides que aún tienes enemigos — GoGo le dijo con pesar —. Pero también aún nos tienes a nosotros como tus amigos.

—Por eso estamos preocupados por ti, ahora más que nunca — Wasabi confesó —. Tienes que tener al menos en consideración la posibilidad de que Miguel te manipula para su beneficio. No te ciegues, Hiro. Tal vez es la comodidad, el dinero, el reconocimiento.

—Miguel tiene todo eso por su cuenta — Hiro explicó —. Nunca fue realmente ambicioso en cosas materiales, pero si fuera el caso, de cualquier modo está logrando su propio éxito que le trae todas esas cosas. Así que no tendría nada que perder.

—Tiene mucho que perder; tu amor — GoGo señaló —. Nadie lo ha amado como tú, y la idea de perder eso seguro le aterra, llevándolo al extremo de hacer cosas no tan buenas.

Hiro ya estaba a punto de hervir en ira, pero cuando vio cómo los ojos de Wasabi y GoGo miraron un punto detrás de él con algo de asombro, llamó su atención, haciéndolo voltear y tomar la imagen de lo que les había distraído. Entonces observó a Miguel acercándose, ya a pocos pasos de él. Un paso tranquilo, manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto, sin embargo, su mirada afilada ya estaba clavada en el par que había venido fastidiándole.

Con ver a su novio ahí, su sensatez de nuevo se impuso a la locura, haciendo que su ira descendiera. Aunque le quedaba la incertidumbre de cómo Miguel salió de la casa y supo que algo andaba mal.

El moreno llegó a su lado, todavía mirando molesto a GoGo y a Wasabi.

—¿Cuál es su jodida insistencia? — el músico exclamó — ¿Como no pudiste hacerme dudar a mí ahora lo intentas con Hiro? Déjenos en paz.

—¿Baymax? — Hiro murmuró.

—En casa.

—¿Cómo saliste de-…? — Hamada iba a continuar, pero se vio interrumpido por GoGo, que al parecer supo a dónde se dirigiría ese cuestionamiento.

—Sí, Miguel, ¿cómo saliste de tu confinamiento? — ella le dijo, con algo de veneno en su voz. Luego dirigió su mirada a Hiro, para hablarle a él — ¿Lo ves? Sólo te hace creer que tienes el control.

—Vine a ayudarte, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? — Miguel justificó, mirando un breve momento a su novio.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él, sólo estamos charlando — ella siguió — ¿O a qué le temes, Miguel?

—Vámonos — el músico habló, mirando a Hiro.

Ambos dieron media vuelta, con intenciones de alejarse de ahí, pero apenas dieron un par de pasos cuando GoGo volvió a hablar.

—Hiro, deja de ignorar las señales tan obvias. Sabemos que estás al tanto de ellas, pero no las ignores más.

—¿Qué tonterías dice? — Miguel se burló un poco, sin voltearse y apenas hablando en un murmuro.

—Cass nos habló del perro que tienen — intervino Wasabi — ¿Incluso de lo que te está haciendo con él no lo notas, Hiro?

Ambos se detuvieron. Hiro frunció el ceño algo confundido, no entendiendo a qué venía la mención del perrito que tenían. Miró de reojo a Miguel, viéndolo algo tenso al instante, incluso apretando la mandíbula en clara señal de molestia.

—¿De qué hablas? — Hamada se volteó, cuestionando.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? ¿También lo estás ignorando? — Wasabi preguntó, atónito.

—¿Por qué no le dices, Miguel? — incitó Gogo.

—No sé a que se refieren — el músico se encogió de hombros.

—Dile.

—¿Qué? — Rivera siguió desinteresado — No hay nada extraño con nuestro perrito, excepto tal vez que recibió un poco de entrenamiento como perro de _apoyo emocional_. Lo hice por nosotros — explicó con simpleza.

Entonces Hiro recordó cómo el pequeño can se acercaba a él cuando estaba ansioso o estresado; posándose en su regazo y dándole lamiditas en la mano haciéndolo volver a la _realidad_ y centrarse en otra cosa. Pero por las expresiones que estaban poniendo sus amigos, no se referían a eso.

En realidad él sí sabía qué es lo que pensaban, y no era como si lo ignorara, sino que no le dio tanto peso. _No quería creer que ese fue el propósito de Miguel._

—¿Por qué elegiste que ese perro tuviese tu nombre, Miguel? — GoGo fue directa.

—Porque soy ridículo, ¿contenta? — el moreno se burló, y tomó a Hiro del brazo —. Vámonos.

—Tiene su nombre para que tuvieras un vínculo emocional más estrecho y dependiente con él — GoGo señaló, hablándole a Hiro antes de darles oportunidad de volver a alejarse. Miguel la miró con más rencor —. Para que incluso cuando Miguel se le diera la gana dejarte solo, te quedaras con algo que les unía, y no sólo eso, sino que constantemente tenías que llamar por su mismo nombre. Haciéndote incapaz quitarlo de tu pensamiento aún en su ausencia.

—Ya lo sé — Hamada murmuró.

El músico no se vio sorprendido por su declaración, pero los otros dos sí. No era como si desde el primer momento en que Miguel le presentó al perro como _Miguelito Jr_ tuvo clara la intención del moreno. Sino que con los días pasando comenzó a sospechar, queriendo echar ese pensamiento abajo. Pero fue más clara la intención de su novio cuando éste comenzó a dejarle solo la mayoría de los días, sólo compartiendo tiempo con el perrito. La actitud de Miguel desafiante y berrinchuda, sabiendo que se saldría con la suya porque Hiro le extrañaba tanto que preferiría no pelear, porque estaba construyendo otra base de cariño en algo(alguien) que compartían, que supuestamente pertenecía ambos.

GoGo quedó mirándoles con aprehensión, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando Miguel le sonrió triunfante antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse con el brazo entrelazado en el de Hiro. Negaría que sintió aquél escalofrío. Lo que no podía negar era el peso que se instalaba en su pecho al darse cuenta de que era justo como Rivera le había planteado; ambos se tenían en las manos del otro. Y no sólo ese hecho, sino que ambos lo reconocían y lo aceptaban. Esa negociación implícita que mantenían, ceder una parte de ellos, si el otro también se sometía lo suficiente.

Ambos aseguraban sentir amor por el otro. El más _puro_ amor. Y por ello era increíble que pudieran llegar a hacer cosas tan malvadas en nombre de ese sentimiento.

Se adoraban devotamente, como a un Dios, quedando deslumbrados ante su resplandor, volviéndose irracionales y ciegos.

Wasabi apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de GoGo. Compartieron una mirada que delataba su preocupación y derrota. No podían hacer mucho, la amenaza de Hiro había sido lanzada, y ahora más que nunca estaban seguros que no dudaría en cumplirla.

*

*

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso entre Hiro y Miguel. Y el que la madrugada fuese fría sólo ayudaba a que Miguel quisiera encogerse más sobre sí mismo en su asiento en el auto, no sólo porque quería acurrucarse contra algo, cerrar los ojos y cuando los abriera todo volviera a estar _tranquilo_ como antes de que GoGo quisiera meterse en sus asuntos.

No supo qué más había dicho aquella mujer a Hiro, pero por su silencio no podía confiarse nada. Ya sentía el estrujamiento en su corazón, pero tampoco quería demostrarlo.

Cuando llegaron y salieron del auto, al ver cómo Hiro le esperaba para caminar a su lado, le hizo sentir un poco más de confianza. Aún así su corazón seguía latiendo de prisa.

La calidez de la casa les recibió, las luces de la sala principal se encendieron, ambos caminaron a uno de los sofás en donde se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio por otros momentos.

Finalmente Hiro alzó la mirada, haciendo que Miguel también lo hiciera. La primera pregunta al menos fue sencilla.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que GoGo y tu hablaron? — Hamada preguntó, sin reproche en su voz, sólo como un cuestionamiento más.

—No quería preocuparte, no fue la gran cosa — confesó.

—¿Si no fue la gran cosa, porque te preocupaste cuando supiste que ahora ella estaba hablando conmigo?

—Ella quiso meter dudas en mí, supuse que estaría intentando lo mismo contigo.

—¿No confías en mi amor?

—Lo hago. Sólo no quería que estuvieras solo frente a ella.

Un pequeño ladrido les hizo desviar la mirada hacia el pequeño can que se acercaba felizmente a ellos. Seguro su regreso le había despertado y ahora venía a investigar qué pasaba. Miguel pasó saliva un poco al verlo, y luego regresó su mirada al genio.

—Hiro, si sabes que te miento, ¿por qué no dejas de creerme?

—Porque te amo — también volvió su vista hacia el músico —. Te amo más que a cualquier persona que he conocido. Incluido yo. Y confío en que tu intención no es mala.

—No lo es — de pronto sintió las lágrimas comenzando a picar en sus ojos —. Yo sólo…, te quiero demasiado y me da miedo perderte.

—No me perderás — le aseguró, acercándose más a él, hasta poder rodearle con sus brazos —. El mundo podrá derrumbarse o arder a nuestro alrededor, y yo seguiría sosteniéndote hasta el final.

Miguel correspondió fuertemente a su abrazo, juntando su cuerpo lo más posible al de él. Hiro suspiró aliviado de verlo todavía aferrándose tan desesperadamente a él.

—¿En serio no tienes dudad respecto a nosotros? — Rivera preguntó, temeroso — ¿GoGo no te metió la idea de que estarías mejor si tú y yo jamás nos hubiéramos encontrado?

—No lo hizo. No tengo ninguna duda — le aseguró, dando suaves caricias por la espalda del menor — ¿A ti te hizo dudar? ¿O por qué insistes en ella?

—Tampoco dudo de ti y de mí —dijo con seguridad —. Pero…, ella ahora sabe de mí, y no dejo de pensar en si hará algo para separarme de ti.

—No permitiré eso, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme algo temeroso, lo siento.

—Mírame — Hiro pidió. Ambos se separaron un poco del abrazo para poder observarse —. No te disculpes, te entiendo. Pero sigue confiando en mí, ¿sí? No dejaré que te hagan ningún daño, ni que te alejen de mí. No podrás librarte tan fácil de mí. ¿Entiendes, _cherry bomb_?

Ante las palabras, la promesa y el apodo que su novio había mantenido para él, Miguel volvió a sonreír dulcemente y más tranquilo.

— _Cherry pie_ — el moreno murmuró con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al nombre cariñoso que le dijo el otro. Entonces se acercó para dejar un suave beso sobre los labios de Hiro.

El pequeño beso fue correspondido, con la misma dulzura, sin llegar a profundizarlo ni insinuar nada más allá de ternura. Incluso cuando se separaron de los labios del otro, Hiro continuó su camino de pequeños besos por las mejillas de Miguel, casi con adoración.

Finalmente apoyó su frente contra la otra.

—Te amo tanto — Hiro confesó una vez más, en medio de un suspiro.

—Y yo te amo también a ti — respondió Miguel, sonriendo.

Hamada se separó un poco, ahora tomando una de las manos de Miguel para subirla hacia sus labios y dejarle un beso en el dorso. Le miró con intensidad, y un leve rubor se extendió por las morenas mejillas.

—Cásate conmigo — Hiro pidió, viendo como al momento los ojos inmensos de su novio se abrían mucho más.

 


	32. Un "sí" ambiguo

Sentía su corazón latir rápido, sabía que tenía los párpados muy abiertos y que no podía dejar de mirar a Hiro, pero es que no creía lo que acababa de salir de boca de su novio. Aquella propuesta… Tan repentino que su cuerpo no respondía a moverse, y no pensaba en una respuesta que dar, sin embargo, el otro le miraba pacientemente esperando.

—¿Q-qué? — apenas murmuró, y sólo porque sintió que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo de silencio.

No le importó lo torpe y confundido que se escuchaba, porque en realidad no estaba prestando atención a ello. El latido de su corazón era tal que hasta lo podía sentir en sus oídos con cada golpeteo, interfiriendo en sus pensamientos que se dividían entre alegrarse o todavía dudar de lo que había dicho Hamada.

—Cásate conmigo — el mayor repitió con claridad, como diciendo cada palabra con cuidado, aún sosteniendo la mano de Miguel, mirándole con un gesto suave.

Entonces había escuchado bien. Un calor bochornoso se acumuló rápidamente en su rostro, y sintió que las manos le temblaban y de nuevo era incapaz de responder o pensar coherentemente en una respuesta.

Aquello significaba mucho al menos para él como para haber salido así de pronto. Miguel no se iba a engañar, había pensado en el matrimonio antes, incluso desde que era un pequeño niño, pues en la familia y sus círculos sociales cercanos el casarse era algo demasiado común. Tienes una pareja, te casas, formas una familia; así lo había visto durante muchos años, y aquella idea había quedado grabada en él, quizá no con la misma fuerza, pero había permanecido en el fondo de sus pensamientos más ridículos. Sólo que ahora esa idea no pareciera ser tan ridícula si Hiro había propuesto tal cosa.

Aunque no se lo había imaginado así. No creyó que sucediera así. Se sentía tan diferente a cómo lo hubo imaginado en el pasado.

Escurrió su mirada lejos del rostro de Hiro, hasta mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Por qué ahora? — Rivera se atrevió a preguntar, todavía alargando su respuesta.

—Dijiste que no quieres perderme, y yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti. También quiero quitar la incertidumbre que te deja el pensar que GoGo puede hacer algo contra ti. Si te unes a mí de esa forma, estarás protegido legalmente, tu residencia aquí será real, no tendrás que preocuparte por ello, ni por lo que GoGo quiera hacer, andarás con más confianza manejando tu carrera musical también — Hiro le respondió, sonriéndole suavemente, esperando que eso convenciera al moreno.

Sin embargo, en lugar de inyectar entusiasmo y decisión en Miguel, éste sólo agachó más la mirada. Incluso los latidos de su corazón fueron acoplándose de nuevo, y el calor en sus mejillas se extinguió. Lo que le decía Hiro tenía sentido, pero ya entendía por qué se sentía tan diferente a lo que alguna vez imaginó en un momento semejante. Esta propuesta de matrimonio era con fines prácticos solamente.

Quizá todo estaba bien, y sólo él tenía arraigados pensamientos cursis y ridículos que nada le servían. No debería de hacer ni una mueca si aquí Hiro continuaba preocupándose por él e intentaba cuidarle de la manera que consideraba correcta. Una fantasía infantil no cabía aquí, menos luego de lo que acaban de pasar.

Puso una sonrisa en sus labios antes de volver a alzar el rostro y mirarle.

—Está bien — amplió aquella sonrisa —. Me casaré contigo.

Hiro le abrazó fuertemente, y él correspondió al gesto, dejándose acurrucar unos momentos en aquellos brazos. Sentía las ganas de llorar, pero no se sentían como lágrimas de felicidad. Tal vez era por lo estresante que fue ese día. Así que sólo tomó unas profundas respiraciones tratando de calmar el sentimiento tan extraño que tenía en ese momento, como si hubiera algo incompleto.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, volvió a poner la misma sonrisa para mostrarle al otro, aunque tal vez no lo iba a poder engañar. ‘ _Hiro, si sabes que te miento, ¿por qué no dejas de creerme?’_ , sin embargo recordó que hace un momento apenas le preguntó aquello. Hiro prefería creerle, así que estaría bien, no había necesidad de buscar más palabras para llenar el silencio que se extendía entre ellos.

—Baymax — llamó Hiro, desviando un poco su mirada hacia un punto encima del hombro de Miguel, quien apenas se dio cuenta de que el robot había ido hasta ellos desde antes —. Hazme un favor y trae la caja que guardo en el segundo cajón del cuarto archivero que está en el laboratorio, por favor.

—En seguida vuelvo — aseguro el robot, emprendiendo su camino a dónde le mandó el otro.

Miguel le siguió con la mirada por un momento, notando cómo el pequeño perrito seguía a Baymax.

—¿Qué es? — el moreno cuestionó, volviendo su atención a su novio — ¿Vas a salir?

No quería imaginarse qué sucedería si sus intenciones de salir eran para ir detrás de GoGo y Wasabi, por mucho que ahora quisiera un momento a solas para dejar de sentirse abrumado.

Hiro negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a dejarte solo justo ahora — recalcó Hiro, todavía luciendo tranquilo, pero luego de un mejor vistazo pareció encontrar algo en la mueca de Miguel que no le gustó, porque dejó de sonreír — ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? — Rivera se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento, y se apuró a verse relajado — Claro que sí.

—¿Qué te sigue preocupando? — insistió el mayor.

—Nada, sólo estoy cansado. Es muy tarde, ¿sabes? Y fue un día… complicado.

—Las cosas sólo mejorarán para nosotros a partir de ahora — Hiro quiso asegurarle, volviendo a sonreírle.

—Sí… — apenas murmuró, luego soltó un suspiro, todavía pensando —. Hiro, ¿le contarás a Cass que nos casaremos?

—No era algo que pensaba mantener oculto, pero si eso es lo que quieres…

Miguel volvió a abrir un poco más los párpados. No se esperaba eso. Definitivamente había creído que Hamada no querría que se extendiera la noticia ni siquiera a sus conocidos más cercanos. ¿Por qué? Porque el genio solía querer llevar las cosas discretas al inicio, y sobre todo porque el casarse no pintaba para ser un gran acontecimiento, sólo una forma más de proceder a protegerle. Un paso simple y sin valor que no requeriría informar a familiares y amigos.

Ahora él negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. Tampoco me molesta si se sabe, sólo yo creí que lo querías mantener discreto — el músico le dijo.

—No eres precisamente discreto — Hiro se encogió de hombros. Miguel le frunció levemente el ceño, pero el otro sólo pareció divertido —. Y sinceramente no tengo inconveniente de que se sepa que tú y yo seremos esposos.

Sonrió más sinceramente al escuchar a su novio decir eso. _Serán esposos_. Se escuchaba lindo dentro de todo. Tal vez su fantasía infantil podría conformarse con eso, de cualquier modo estaría con la persona que ama.

—Entonces, ¿le puedo contar a mis amigos? — el moreno preguntó, ladeando un poco su cabeza — Se ofendieron cuando se enteraron que tú y yo somos pareja y no les dije antes. No quiero volver a pasar por sus reclamos de _mal amigo_.

—Diles — estuvo de acuerdo sin aparente problema —. Así les quedará aún más claro que eres mío y que no deben intentar tocarte nunca más.

—Eres increíble — negó con la cabeza, no queriendo discutir con la racha celosa del otro —. Como sea, iré a dormir, que todavía estoy agotado del par de cogidones que tuvimos más temprano.

Se puso en pie, estirándose un poco despreocupadamente, escuchando cómo Hiro ahogaba una risa.

— _Pff_ …, escúchate. Tú eres _increíble_ — Hamada se burló un poco —. Arruinas el ambiente romántico.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué ambiente romántico? — Miguel se volteó para retarle un poco, porque normalmente Hamada es el que arruina los momentos románticos, y ahora resulta que quería reclamarle por interrumpir una charla simple.

—¿Cómo que qué momento romántico? Te estaba proponiendo matrimonio — pareció levemente ofendido.

En ese momento volvió Baymax, y Miguel le miró un poco para distraerse y escapar de la mirada acusadora de Hiro. Está bien, tal vez para su novio había sido una manera romántica, no debería de juzgarlo, después de todo ahora no tuvo su toque espeluznante cuando intenta ser _romántico_. “Lo maté porque te amo”, todavía recuerda eso y otras frases dichas por Hamada queriendo poner un ambiente sensible y tierno muy a su manera.

Suspiró con resignación.

—Tienes razón, lo siento — se disculpó, un poco apenado. En serio no quería arruinar el estado de ánimo de Hiro —. ¿Uh? — murmuró cuando vio que Baymax le entregaba algo al otro, y apenas recordó que su novio le había encargado algo al robot.

—Miguel, antes de que vayas a dormir — Hiro le detuvo, de repente pareciendo nervioso, lo cual llamó la atención del moreno.

—¿Sí? — le animó a continuar, aun más curioso cuando vio al genio moverse hasta tomar una posición en la que tenía una rodilla en el suelo…

_¡No chingues! Hiro iba a… Es decir, ya se lo pidió, pero él…_

—Soy consciente que no soy bueno con ser del tipo romántico que te gustaría, y sé que eso estaba haciéndote dudar por la forma en que te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Pero mira — con una leve vergüenza mostró la pequeña caja que sostenía ahora entre sus manos, abriéndola y dejando ver que en su interior había un anillo —. Yo…, yo ya había pensado en proponértelo, porque te amo, y como te he dicho antes, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, cada minuto de tu vida.

—Hiro… — estaba un tanto pasmado, viendo al otro hincado y mostrándole aquel anillo que brillaba por el reflejo de las luces de la sala en donde estaban.

—Si no lo dije antes, fue porque de nuevo no quería presionarte por avanzar demasiado rápido. Pero, maldita sea, te quiero junto a mí — sonrió tímidamente —. Así que, Miguel Rivera, ¿te casas conmigo?

El corazón de Miguel latía de nuevo con fuerza, en sus mejillas se acumulaba el calor, y una vez más estaba tardando en dar una respuesta. Miró a Hiro, luego miró el anillo, después miró a Baymax, y finalmente al perrito. En un momento volvió su vista hacia su novio, y pudo distinguir que lo estaba poniendo de nervios por el silencio.

—… — Miguel se demoró todavía un instante más —. Ya te había dado mi respuesta.

Hiro casi deja caer su cabeza de forma derrotista, si no es porque alcanzó a ver la sonrisa traviesa que le dio el moreno. Ese enano sólo estaba burlándose de él.

—Matas el ambiente — Hamada le volvió a reclamar, sólo para mantener el orgullo.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó, viniendo del músico.

—Déjame restaurarlo — Miguel dijo, sonriente —. ¡Sí, claro que me caso contigo!

La propuesta se había sentido diferente ahora, así que su respuesta también fue dada diferente, más entusiasta y segura. La emoción seguía influyendo en su corazón, y por lo mismo casi se abalanza a Hiro, quien también traía las mejillas algo sonrosadas mientras luchaba un poco con él diciéndole que tenía que colocarle adecuadamente el anillo. Pero Miguel se notaba más aferrado a primero llenarle de besos y abrazarle por un largo momento.

Seguro era la propuesta de matrimonio más torpe, pero Hiro había salido victorioso obteniendo un _sí_ y logrando quitar la mueca triste de Miguel.

Ambos terminaron tirados en la alfombra cuando Hiro perdió el equilibrio por tanta efusividad en el abrazo de Rivera. Y mientras el moreno todavía le repartía besos, el genio trataba de _cazar_ la mano izquierda de su novio para colocar el maldito anillo de una vez, porque si se le caía, seguro _Miguelito Jr_ terminaría tragándoselo y eso no les tendría nada contentos.

—¡Para de moverte! ¡Déjame ponerte el anillo!

El casi gruñido de Hiro fue ignorado porque Miguel continuó retorciéndose en una maraña de abrazos y besos dejados por doquier sobre el rostro de su novio, mientras le repetía cuánto lo quería.

*

*

A la mañana siguiente, Miguel todavía sonreía mirando su mano izquierda y cómo el anillo adornaba su dedo anular. A los primeros que les comentó fue a sus compañeros de la banda, ya que desde temprano se reunieron para ensayar. Ellos le sonrieron y le dieron sus felicitaciones, sin ser indiscretos en más cosas que Miguel no todavía no daba detalles. Los que por supuesto fueron todos curiosos e indiscretos fueron sus otros amigos, Nancy, Keyne y Erik, a los que vio ese mismo día más tarde.

—¿¡Qué tú qué!? — había gritado Keyne, como si el moreno les acabara de dar una noticia fatalista.

Mientras que Nancy y Erik habían quedado sorprendidos, mirándole con total asombro y luego nada discretos dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de su amigo.

—Dilo de nuevo, tal vez escuchamos mal — Erik sonrió temblorosamente.

—Hiro me pidió matrimonio, y le dije que sí — Miguel repitió —. Nos vamos a casar.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, otro gritillo escandaloso por parte de Keyne, como si hubiera visto una cucaracha volar justo hacia él, y de hecho, casi le miraba con el mismo repelús como si se tratara de ello. Y luego éste se atrevía a decir que la reina era él. Miguel rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué? — Keyne preguntó.

—Porque amo a Hiro — respondió sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? — su amigo volvió a cuestionar, luciendo sinceramente confundido.

—Me hace feliz — se sintió un poco tímido con todas las miradas puestas atentas y curiosas sobre él esperando una explicación de por qué amaba a Hiro. ¿Acaso era tan sorprendente de creer? — No lo entenderían — murmuró.

—Exacto, no lo entiendo — admitió Keyne —. El tipo es un presumido y amargado, y ni siquiera es guapo, trae esa cara como si todo el tiempo tuviera un palo metido en el trasero. Además, parece que le gusta meterse en problemas.

—Se siente un poco extraño porque recién nos habíamos enterado de su relación — comentó Nancy —. Pero si estás seguro y te hace feliz, estoy contenta por ti.

—Gracias — Miguel sonrió a su amiga.

—Pero, ¿¡cómo es que un sujeto como él te hace feliz!? — Keyne insistió, parecía ser el único perdido ahí, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía.

—Keyne, ya déjalo — Erik le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al otro con fastidio —. Lo importante es que Miguel sea feliz.

—¡Dime! — sin embargo, el otro no desistió, aún atento al moreno — ¿Es por una vida lujosa y cómoda?

—¡Idiota! — Miguel casi gruñó, molestándose rápidamente — ¿De verdad crees que soy así?

—Tranquilo, sólo jugaba — Keyne alzó las manos en rendición, pues notó que Miguel ya había estado preparando un puño —. Pero dame alguna pista, hombre. ¿Es acaso el sexo con él tan genial?

—Cielos — exclamó Erik, negando con la cabeza, incrédulo ante las tonterías que decía su amigo.

—Para, Keyne — ahora intervino Nancy —. Las personas no se casan con otras sólo porque el sexo es genial. Nuestro _Miguelito_ se va a casar porque está enamorado, ya lo dijo, así que sólo alégrate por él y deja de ser un idiota.

—Está bien — finalmente se rindió —. Entonces, ¿comenzamos a planear la despedida de soltero?

—Por cierto, ¿será una boda grande o discreta? — Nancy preguntó.

—¿Habrá ceremonia religiosa? — Erik también habló.

Miguel sólo negó, volviéndose a sentir tímido. Eran mismas preguntas que él se había hecho, entre otras tantas más, pero que aún no discutía con Hiro, y que ciertamente le daba algo de inseguridad expresarle. Todo lo que Hamada le había dicho después del momento y antes de quedarse dormido, fue que comenzaría de inmediato a pedir la solicitud y demás papeleo necesario. Así que no esperaba que hubiera gran alboroto como una fiesta, ni nada por el estilo.

Sus amigos parecieron notar el cambio en su humor y su poco entusiasmo al sólo negar de una vez esas preguntas, así que no insistieron con más, y sólo sonrieron amablemente.

—Bueno, pero igual podemos celebrar por nuestra parte tu compromiso, ¿eh? — Nancy comentó, dándole un golpecito en el costado despreocupadamente.

—Sí, podemos hacer una fiesta de compromiso pero que no sea de esas formales y aburridas — apoyó Erik.

—Dejen la fiesta para la despedida de soltero — intervino Keyne —. Para celebrar el compromiso del morenito, ¿qué les parece escaparnos a la playa para divertirnos?

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo, incluido Miguel, pareciéndole una buena idea. Después de todo estaban en las fechas en que él tiene más compromisos con la banda, pero tomarse unos días antes de que lo absorbiera el trabajo sonaba bien. Además de que él sí quería celebrar de alguna manera su próximo casamiento.

*

Luego ponerse de acuerdo con sus amigos para su pequeño viaje con motivo de celebrar, Miguel regresó a casa, entusiasmado por decirle a Hiro e invitarlo. Así tendría tiempo y oportunidad de conocer a sus amigos, y éstos a su novio. Ellos habían estado de acuerdo ante la idea de Miguel llevando a Hiro, después de todo el motivo de la celebración era la unión de esos dos, y también lo vieron oportuno para conocer al otro más allá de rumores y suposiciones.

Hiro aún no había llegado a casa, pero Miguel se encontró con que habían llegado un par de paquetes que habían ordenado para su decoración navideña. Así que para matar el tiempo comenzó él mismo con la decoración, apoyándose en Baymax y otro par de robots para que le fuera más sencillo y rápido.

Sólo le distraía de vez en cuando el sonido recurrente de las notificaciones en su teléfono celular, pues una vez que habló con sus compañeros, manager, amigos, y volviendo a preguntarle a Hiro si estaba bien para él, Miguel había compartido en sus redes sociales la foto que mostraba su anillo de compromiso. Sonrió al ver la euforia que estaba provocando aquello entre las personas que le seguían, ya fuera por su música o por su imagen y colaboración con diseñadores de ropa y accesorios. Tenía una considerable notoriedad ahora no sólo por involucrarse en la música, podía notarlo, así que aquello le estaba haciendo preguntarse de nuevo si es que su familia todavía se mantenía completamente ajena a lo que estaba pasando con él. Una simple búsqueda rápida en internet, y era seguro que podrían dar con él…, podrían ver que se dedica a lo que siempre soñó, que está con alguien que ama, que incluso tiene un adorable perrito, y que ahora está comprometido.

¿Estarían felices por él? A veces se lo preguntaba mucho.

El sonido de alguien entrando a la casa le distrajo, dejó el celular a un lado, al igual que la tira de luces que traía en las manos, y se acercó a recibir a Hiro con una amplia sonrisa.

 —Bienvenido, _cherry pie_ — Miguel exclamó, acercándose lo suficiente para lograr deja un beso sobre los labios de su novio —. Estaba comenzando a colocar los adornos, vamos muy retrasados en ello.

—Te ayudaré — Hiro tomó la tira de luces que el moreno apenas había dejado.

—¿Cómo te fue? — el moreno preguntó, antes de reanudar con los adornos.

—En el trabajo bien. Krei sólo estuvo un momento de indiscreto luego de que miró la foto que compartiste. ¿Incluso sabías que él te seguía en Instagram? — Hiro preguntó, algo divertido.

—Claro, es un fan de la banda — comentó con orgullo —. Pero, ¿fue indiscreto bueno, o malo?

—Bueno, supongo. Me felicitó, pero quería algunos detalles de cómo te lo pedí, por ello fue indiscreto. Aunque igual después insistió en que no dudara en decirle cuando fuese el _gran evento_ para que él apoyara con algo.

—Oh, es muy amable de su parte, ¿no crees?

—Es fastidioso — opinó él —. Sabes que sólo quiere mantenerme “contento” para que siga en Krei Tech.

—Sí, pero también apuesto a que sí te aprecia de cierta forma.

—No lo creo — negó —. En fin, también estuve haciendo unas llamadas, y va a ser un trámite tedioso el casarnos y que obtengas la ciudadanía. Aunque algunos conocidos me ayuden igual será tardado por las constantes citas a Inmigración que tendríamos. Actualmente tu agenda está llena con presentaciones, así que tal vez comenzaríamos el trámite pasando las fiestas de año nuevo, de cualquier modo, no falta mucho. 

—De acuerdo — asintió, parecía bueno esperar un momento más calmado de trabajo —. Este fin de semana es el último que tendré libre lo que resta del año, y adivina qué.

—¿Qué? — preguntó, sin mucho interés, mirando cómo iba la decoración que había estado colocando el moreno, para hacerse una idea de cómo continuar.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?

—¿En estas fechas? — Hiro le miró no muy convencido —. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de turistas que vienen a las playas de California huyendo del frío que hay en sus Estados por el invierno?

—Lo sé, pero — hizo un suave mohín. Él que había estado tan emocionado — mis amigos tuvieron la idea de ir, para celebrar que nos casaremos. Y a mí me gustó la idea. ¿No quieres venir?

—¿Con tus amigos? — sí, cada vez se notaba menos convencido. El moreno le asintió —. No creo, pero puedes ir tú con ellos, está bien. Ahora, ¿cómo quieres que ponga estas luces?

Sus hombros cayeron un poco desanimados, pero se guardó el puchero que quería salir. Mejor miró a Hiro y ambos continuaron colocando los adornos.

*

*

Aquél fin de semana había llegado pronto. Los chicos se reunieron y emprendieron su camino hacia la playa en una camioneta que Erik había conseguido que le prestara uno de sus familiares. Miguel había hecho un pequeño mohín cuando le había vuelto a recordar a Hiro que podía acompañarlos si así lo quería, pero su novio se negó una vez más, en cambio, le dijo que llevara a Baymax con él.

Así que Rivera tuvo que explicar que aquél extraño equipaje que llevaba se trataba de un robot _por si las dudas_ alguien se lastimaba.

—No jodas. Traemos un botiquín — le había señalado Keyne, sosteniendo dicho botiquín.

—Por favor, fue idea de Hiro, no iba a dejarme salir si no lo traía — explicó.

—Suena a que es un sobreprotector de mierda — alcanzó a escuchar a Erik murmurar aquello.

— _B_ les va a agradar, es muy tierno — intentó convencerlos.

—Supongo que estará bien — Nancy cedió

*

Por su parte, Hiro estaba en Krei Tech, justamente en la oficina de Alistair luego de que éste le haya llamado. Por el misterio y la urgencia con que le había solicitado, Hiro ya sospechaba que se trataba de algo malo. Ahora sólo esperaba que el hombre hablara.

—Sabes que eres mi hombre de confianza, Hiro — se atrevió a decir Krei, provocando que el aludido rodara los ojos, consciente de que a pesar de que el otro le aseguraba aquello, le había querido ocultar algunas cosas en el pasado, como investigaciones que él no aprobaba —. Y te respeto, así que quiero que me escuches antes de enfadarte y echarme algo en cara — y ahí estaba, seguro había hecho algo estúpido con algo que previamente Hamada ya le había advertido.

—¿Qué sucedió? — se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

—Desde que hubo la ola de robos a grandes empresas de tecnología, sobre todo en lo armamentista, ya sabes, reforcé la seguridad y también contacté con mis mejores hombres para que se encargaran de garantizar la protección de nuestros archivos. Todos los datos valiosos que tengo en mis máquinas — explicó, nervioso —. Sin embargo…

—Lograron hackearte — habló Hiro, sospechando a dónde iba esa charla.

—Sin duda lo estaban intentado, y habían fallado, pero recientemente lo lograron — aceptó, luciendo derrotista —. Fueron por nuestros más recientes proyectos, y… por todo lo que te involucraba.

Hiro soltó un suspiro fastidiado. Quién quiera que fuera quería seguir jugando con él, fastidiándole. Y él ni siquiera se había estado tomando el tiempo de investigar quién era, qué quería de él. Había creído que no sería la gran cosa, y sinceramente aún lo dudaba, pero seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza. Al menos Baymax no estaba a su lado para que le expresara un ‘ _te lo dije’_ , ya que el robot le había sugerido investigar desde mucho antes.

Incluso ahora estaba más irritado por lo molesto que sonaba el asunto, en vez de sentirse en peligro, pues lo que sea que buscaban de él, no lo encontrarían husmeando en sus trabajos en Krei Tech ni ninguno de los otros lugares en los que ha colaborado.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—No lograron rastrear el origen del hacker — Krei confesó, con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Quieres que yo intente hacer algo?

—Tengo a mis hombres aun trabajando en ello — se recargó en su silla —. Sólo quería informártelo, porque, aparte de todo, también parecen estar interesados en ti.

Asintió al otro hombre, y luego de una rápida despedida salió de esa oficina, para volver en lo que estaba trabajando. No sin antes mandar un mensaje a Baymax, recordándole la instrucción de no descuidar ni un momento a Miguel.

Terminó sus demás asuntos en Krei Tech, y luego volvió a casa a ponerse a trabajar ahora en descubrir de que se trataba todo ese asunto fastidioso de ir tras de él y en lo que ha trabajado no sólo él, sino también la industria armamentista en la que habían incursionado más empresas los últimos tiempos.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde había compartido una llamada telefónica con Miguel, donde el moreno se escuchaba alegre y le avisaba que todo iba de maravilla y que se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigos. Hiro estuvo tranquilo con lo que el otro le decía, pero sobre todo al saber que Baymax estaba cuidando a su prometido, y realmente todo parecía ir con aparente tranquilidad.

Cercana la madrugada, Hiro obtuvo de la información que había buscado. Al menos ya tenía una ubicación.

Salió, con el traje puesto dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que ahora tenía. Era un punto a las afueras de la ciudad, pero del lado contrario a dónde él estaba. De cualquier modo, no tardaría demasiado en llegar a la velocidad en la que su traje le permitía volar. Además de que deslizarse de un punto a otro sería más discreto que el ir con Baymax como solía hacerlo.

La ciudad y las viviendas habían quedado atrás mientras más se acercaba a su destino. Descendió poco a poco, comenzando a moverse de forma más sigilosa dentro de lo posible hasta el lugar que los datos obtenidos le indicaban ir. No lograba ver nada sospechoso, así que usando el scanner con el que también contaba su traje miró alrededor.

Cuatro figuras fueron detectadas acercándose, así que se puso alerta, decidido a atacar lo más rápido posible de ser necesario. Sin embargo, cuando aquellas figuras estuvieron más cerca, las pudo distinguir claramente, siéndoles familiares.

Tanto el grupo recién llegado, como él, parecieron sorprendidos de encontrarse.

—¿Ustedes? — Hiro exclamó, confundido, pero sin bajar la guardia.

Frente a él estaban las cuatro personas que fueron amigos de su hermano, pero los estaba mirando de una forma que hace mucho no veía; enfundados en sus correspondientes trajes de _héroes_.

Tales trajes habían sido modificados, por supuesto, fue necesario luego del paso de los años, pero aún conservaban mucho de su diseño original, por lo que fueron fáciles de reconocer. Ellos, a contrario de Hiro, abrieron la parte frontal de sus cascos cuando le descubrieron, dejando ver más claramente de quiénes se trataban.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Hamada preguntó, aún apuntándoles como si fueran el enemigo — ¿Todo esto se trata de ustedes?

—Tranquilízate, Hiro — Honey le habló, más apacible de lo que lucía —. Creo que estamos aquí por la misma razón.

—A nosotros también nos han estado fastidiando — dijo GoGo, mirándole severamente y con desconfianza.

Hiro dejó de apuntarles con uno de sus propulsores, pero no bajó la guardia del todo. Era obvio que todo eso del robo de prototipos e información no se trataba de ellos como responsables, ni por mucho que quisieran molestarle. Ellos no necesitaban recurrir a nada de eso si quisieran voltearse en su contra.

—No hay a la vista ninguna base — habló Wasabi, mirando alrededor.

—Es subterránea — informó Hiro, parándose en el punto que descifró como entrada.

—¿Subterránea? — murmuró Fred, más serio en lugar de impetuoso y escandaloso como solía ser, tal vez finalmente había madurado, después de todo todos eran unos adultos ahora. De cualquier forma, Hiro no podía importarle menos.

—Sí — asintió, poniéndose en cuclillas, palmando el suelo y descubriendo dónde dejaba de coincidir el relieve —. Me recuerda a las bases de Obake. Tengo esa sensación.

—Creí que las habías tomado todas — Honey dijo, comenzando a parecer preocupada.

—Yo también lo creí — aceptó Hiro.

—Pero Obake ya está muerto — recordó Fred —. Hiro fue…, él se encargó de eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Así fue…

Hamada señaló el área que identificó como entrada, así que Wasabi sin dudarlo más tiempo se encargó de abrirla con uno de sus láser. GoGo fue la primera en entrar cuando la base fue revelada, tras ella siguieron los otros y Hiro entró al último. Estaba oscuro, pero pronto Fred encontró la fuente de energía, logrando iluminar aquel espacio.

Parecía un sitio abandonado con estantes vacíos, con algunas piezas inservibles tiradas en algún rincón, con máquinas y sus pantallas rotas. Pero también se notaba que faltaban más de esos computadores, como si no hace mucho se los hubiesen llevado, porque parecía haber sido un lugar ocupado recientemente, ya que, a pesar de lo descuidado que lucían algunas cosas, no había polvo y la energía parecía funcionar bien.

—Sigue queriendo jugar — murmuró Hiro, más para sí, sin embargo, los otros le escucharon.

—Sí, pues a mí me harta su estúpido juego — exclamó GoGo.

Hiro se detuvo, y en cambio miró a los otros cuatro todavía moviéndose por aquella base relativamente pequeña. Estaban queriendo todavía encontrar algo, cualquier pista. Pero Hiro no tenía tiempo qué perder en eso, así que estaba pensando seriamente en dejarles todo el trabajo. Si habían estado tan hartos de la persona (o personas) que les estaban fastidiando últimamente como para hacerlos ponerse sus trajes de nuevo y jugarle al _héroe_ , bien podrían hacerse cargo ellos solos.

Y sino resultaba así, al menos lograría librarse definitivamente de ellos gracias a alguien más, sin tener él que ensuciarse _más_ las manos.

Sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la salida.

—¿Hiro? — llamó Honey — ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparme — dijo por último, antes de encender los propulsores y terminar saliendo de ahí.

Volviendo a la urbe se dedicó a patrullar, interviniendo en cuanto pudo, topándose sólo con incidentes que consideraba menores, pero no por ello fue indulgente, serlo le parecía una pérdida del tiempo. Y aquella sensación volvió a él luego de ver a los otros de nuevo enfundados en sus trajes de héroes; ellos habían sido los clementes y compasivos cuando también se dedicaban a patrullar. Tan desagradables. Aún así no habían intervenido de nuevo entre él y su deber, Hiro lo pensó un poco, mirando su mano manchada por la sangre del último sujeto que acaba de asesinar.

Tal vez ahora sólo les preocupaba que alguien se metiera directamente con ellos. Después de todo GoGo había dicho “ _a nosotros también nos han estado fastidiando_ ” refiriéndose a ella y sus amigos, y eso fue lo que les hizo actuar de nuevo.

Sonrió suavemente, reafirmándose que ellos no eran diferentes a las otras personas que preferían permanecer ajenos a lo turbio que ocurría a su alrededor, esperando que alguien más se encargara del trabajo sucio, mientras ellos continuaban siendo incapaces de siquiera matar un cerdo. Y todavía habían sido tan descarados de creerse mejor que él.

Mientras dejaran de intervenir en todo lo referente a él, estaría perfecto.

*

*

Al siguiente día, por la tarde, Miguel había vuelto de su pequeño descanso con sus amigos. Le había platicado con emoción a Hiro qué tal la pasó, delatándose por su efusividad sincera que la había pasado bien a pesar de que sólo se habían tomado un día y medio.

Además de platicarle todo lo que hicieron y cada tontería hecha por sus amigos, Rivera también le contó cómo los otros terminaron encantados con Baymax después de que parecían recelosos al saber que llevaba un robot con ellos.

—Pero a pesar de todo, también te extrañé mucho — terminó por decirle Miguel, lanzándose a abrazarle.

—También te extrañé — correspondió al abrazo.

—¿En serio? Pero veo que estuviste ocupado — le dijo, sonriendo —. En el camino de regreso estuve leyendo las noticias, y tal parece que Fukitsu tuvo una noche atareada.

—Nada realmente importante.

—Oww, mi prometido es tan modesto, aunque yo ya sé que se esfuerza tanto — Miguel murmuró, acurrucándose más en la curvatura del cuello del genio.

El mayor soltó una leve risita por lo que el otro decía, pero después soltó un suspiro cuando sintió pequeños y húmedos besos ir dejados por la sensible piel de su cuello.

—Miguel … — llamó, curioso.

—En serio te extrañé — respondió el moreno, apretando más el abrazo.

—Sólo te fuiste un día — le recordó, divertido.

—Y con eso bastó — hizo un pequeño mohín, despegando el rostro del cuello del otro para mirarle.

Antes de dejar que Hiro dijera algo más, Rivera se acercó a besarle, intentando ser provocador desde el primer roce entre sus labios. Y mientras el beso continuaba, las manos del moreno tampoco permanecieron quietas, primero delineando la espalda del otro hasta llegar a las caderas, apretando su agarre antes deslizarse ahora hasta el trasero de Hiro. A partir de ahí le guio, hasta hacerlo sentar en el sofá más cercano.

El mayor se dejó hacer, tomando su lugar en el sofá esperando por el siguiente movimiento de su pareja. Sin embargo, distinguió signos de cansancio en el otro rostro. Sabía, por todo lo que le platicó Miguel, y por el reporte que el mismo Baymax le había dado, que el músico no durmió muy bien, ya que prefirieron seguir celebrando hasta el cansancio.

Justo cuando Miguel estaba hincándose y avanzando hasta la entrepierna del genio, éste le detuvo, tomándole suavemente por la barbilla.

—Hey, _cherry bomb_ , ¿no prefieres mejor descansar un momento?

—También quiero esto — alegó Miguel, recargando su mejilla sobre el muslo de Hiro, mirándole casi ingenuamente desde ese ángulo.

—¿Qué tal si primero tomas un baño, te relajas y duermes un poco? Y ya después, si sigues en el estado de ánimo, continuamos esto — propuso, acariciándole la mejilla expuesta.

El moreno pareció pensarlo un poco, mirándole todavía con sus ojos somnolientos por el cansancio de ese momento, pero finalmente cedió.

—De acuerdo, _papi_ — accedió, con una suave sonrisa al ver la expresión un poco desconcertada que Hiro continuaba poniendo cada que le llamaba de esa manera.

Miguel se puso en pie y terminó yendo hacia las escaleras a hacer lo que el otro le había dicho. Hiro quedó un momento en el sofá, recomponiéndose de la pizca de excitación que había comenzado a construirse ante la anterior insinuación de Miguel y de verlo tan dispuesto entre sus piernas.

Después que miró pasar a _Miguelito Jr_ siendo seguido por Baymax, se decidió por tomar una de las correas del perrito, colocársela y sacarlo a pasear un rato, dándole un descanso a Baymax del papel de niñera que poco a poco le habían hecho adoptar.

*

Termino perdiendo un par horas en su supuesto paseo, cuando en algún momento le pareció buena idea ir al centro de la ciudad a buscarle nuevos juguetes al pequeño perrito y seguir manteniéndole feliz y con algo qué distraerse cuando ni él ni Miguel (ni Baymax) podían estar tan pendientes de él. Así que luego de haber camino un poco por el vecindario, hayan regresado a casa sólo para subirse ambos al auto y conducir a la ciudad. Recorrieron otros minutos a pie las calles de San Fransokyo, deteniéndose en las tiendas que ofrecieran lo que buscaban.

En su recorrido se encontró con un par de conocidos, uno del trabajo, y otro que le conocía de las peleas de robots. Ambos sujetos parecían haber dudado al principio que se trataba de él al verlo ir con ese pequeño perrito, pero le importó poco, asintiendo sólo en reconocimiento cuando su compañero de trabajo le saludó amablemente, al otro simplemente le ignoró.

Volvieron a casa cuando ya anochecía, después de todo Miguel había vuelto al atardecer, y ahora luego de su largo paseo había llegado la noche. Dejó al can en la planta baja, y Hiro subió en busca del moreno.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta, por donde se distinguía que la luz de adentro estaba encendida, así que su novio ya estaba despierto. De cualquier modo se adentró con sigilo, y sí, encontró a Miguel despierto, sentado en la cama mientras revisaba algo en su teléfono celular, y vistiendo la ostentosa bata color vino de muselina de seda y plumas en los holanes que él le regalo hace un tiempo. Se le cortó la respiración por un segundo al verlo así de nuevo.

Sintió un golpeteo más rápido en su corazón cuando Miguel lo descubrió mirándole, porque entonces el moreno le había sonreído peligrosamente, dejando el celular sobre la cómoda y poniéndose en pie para comenzar a caminar hacia él, con toda la suavidad de la tela y plumas moviéndose a cada paso que daba el otro.

—Hola, mi amor. Ya estoy fresco y descansado como querías — le dijo Miguel, una vez estuvo demasiado cerca, llevando sus manos a entrelazarse en la nuca de Hiro para así acercar un poco más sus rostros —. Así que, _papi_ , ¿ya puedo follarte ahora?

Un rubor se extendió por las mejillas normalmente pálidas de Hamada, pero no por vergüenza, sino por anticipación. Ahora él fue quien inició un beso hambriento como afirmación, con ambos escurriendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo ajeno, mordiendo sus labios en momentos.

Al separarse para tomar un respiro y decidirse ir rumbo a la cama para continuar, Hiro dio un vistazo más allá de Miguel, descubriendo que la otra bata de seda azul marino de su novio también estaba botada ahí, delatando que seguramente el moreno había estado eligiendo con cuál hubiera sido la mejor opción para esperarle y _atacar_. Sonrió ladinamente, ya no perdiendo tiempo y conduciendo a Rivera hasta la cama.

El calor escaló rápidamente entre ellos, como si en verdad hubieran estado esperando tanto tiempo por sentirse de nuevo. La ropa de Hamada fue retirada con prisa, los besos y caricias continuaron siendo fogosos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Miguel ya estuviera entre las piernas de Hiro penetrándole con vehemencia, como si la bata glamurosa no estorbara en su tarea. Porque sí, no se había quitado aquella prenda, dejándola caer por uno de sus hombros, o tocando el cuerpo de Hiro con las suaves plumas de las mangas, o simplemente también alcanzando a cubrir con ella ambos cuerpos cuando se pegaban lo suficiente para seguir sintiendo lo unidos que estaban y todo el calor que aquello implicaba.

Al final terminaron exhaustos de nuevo, pues todo había sido con demasiado ímpetu. Sólo se tomaron el tiempo para limpiarse, Miguel también se quitó finalmente aquella bata, y se metió a la cama de nuevo con Hiro. Ambos se abrazaron y fueron cayendo dormidos sintiéndose completamente tranquilos.

*

La tranquilidad duró hasta la mañana, cuando ambos escucharon un leve ruido proveniente de la planta baja, como si alguien acabase de entrar a la casa.

Sin embargo, Miguel dudó en abrir los ojos y prestarle real atención, pues el ruidito característico era de la puerta de entrada siendo abierta sin ningún problema, con el sistema de seguridad accediéndole el paso y no siendo forzada. Pero cuando sintió que Hiro se levantaba de prisa, también se dio cuenta de que, si ambos estaban dentro de la casa, ¿quién carajos se suponía que acaba de ingresar tan fácilmente?

Se incorporó en la cama, ya sólo alcanzando a ver la puerta abierta de la habitación por donde Hiro había corrido prácticamente, y seguido de él iba Baymax. Con la misma prisa el moreno quiso levantarse y seguirlo, pero cuando salió de la cama se encontró desnudo, recordando que ambos habían dormido así. Buscó rápidamente algo con qué cubrirse para no perder más tiempo, pero no encontró la bata azul que había dejado también cerca. Seguramente Hiro en su propia prisa la tomó para taparse a sí mismo.

Ya sin perder más tiempo, Miguel tomó la camisa de Hiro que había quedado en el suelo de la noche anterior, de cualquier modo le cubría lo suficiente por lo larga que era. También tomó del cajón de la cómoda su arma y entonces salió de la habitación, rumbo a la planta baja.

A media escalera ubicó una figura, pero no había rastro de Hiro, sin embargo Baymax también estaba ahí, pareciendo tranquilo. Pero Miguel no quería confiarse. Con pasos más calmados continuó bajando las escaleras, tomando firmemente el arma. Ya más cerca fue notorio para la otra persona, quien volteó para mirarle.

El moreno abrió sus párpados con sorpresa. Era una mujer, elegante, alta, morena, de una cabellera larga que había hondeado cuando volteó para enfrentarlo. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, y le miró enarcando una ceja, en silencio, al parecer también avaluándolo.

—Tú eres… — Miguel seguía un poco sorprendido, deteniendo su paso al final de las escaleras, sin acercarse más — ¿Karmi?

La mujer pareció sólo un poco sorprendida por la mención del nombre. Sus hombros se relajaron, pero continuó con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Me conoces? — ella preguntó, curiosa, pero firme.

El músico asintió.

—Eres una bióloga reconocida después de todo. Además, Hiro me habló de ti — comentó —. Vi en línea tu conferencia respecto a vida sintética, el diseño de organismos sintéticos. Así que tenía una idea cómo luces, pero en realidad eres mucho más guapa en persona, también mucho más imponente. Yo soy…

—También sé quién eres — Karmi le interrumpió, con una sonrisa suave ahora pintada en sus labios —. Miguel Rivera.

—Ese soy yo — asintió, también sonriendo ladinamente.

—Ya que nos conocemos, ¿por qué no bajas el arma? — ella sugirió, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Puede que nos _reconozcamos_ , y sé que Hiro y tú se conocen, pero eso no implica que deba confiar en ti — señaló. La sonrisa en la mujer no se desvaneció — ¿Dónde está Hiro?

—Dijo que iría a ponerse algo de ropa — Karmi informó, sin inmutarse.

Acabando de decir aquello, Hiro apareció de nuevo en su campo de visión. Por el camino de dónde venía y por la camiseta y pantalones que ahora usaba, Miguel dedujo que había ido al gimnasio que tenían adaptado. En la mano traía la bata azul que el moreno había estado buscando, y se la tendió cuando estuvo más cerca.

—Miguel, está bien, baja eso — Hiro le dijo, señalando el arma que el otro sostenía aún firmemente en sus manos —. Supongo que ya se presentaron.

—Sí — el músico murmuró, relajando su postura.

—Recuerda que te dije que podemos confiar en ella, ¿de acuerdo? Por eso tiene acceso también a la casa.

—Lamento ser una visita inesperada — Karmi se disculpó, sin lucir realmente arrepentida —. Pero tengo asuntos qué atender con Hiro.

—Y aún así preferiste aparecer tan de repente en lugar de hacer una llamada antes — se quejó Hiro, algo aburrido.

—Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos — ella respondió divertida, mirando rápidamente hacia Miguel antes de volver su atención a Hiro —. Qué mejor que agarrarte por sorpresa.

Hamada simplemente rodó los ojos, luego volteó hacia Miguel mirándole de pies a cabeza.

—Vete a poner algo más — Hamada le indicó. En algún otro momento no le importaría tener a Miguel vistiendo sólo una de sus camisas con la que apenas le cubría un centímetro más abajo del trasero, pero por el momento Karmi estaría ahí.

—¡Oh, claro! — el músico también pareció volver a ser consciente de su vestimenta, así que se colocó la bata que recién le había entregado Hamada para colocársela y que cubriera un poco más mientras subía las escaleras.

El genio resistió a voltear y obtener un vistazo del trasero de Miguel mientras caminaba escaleras arriba. En cambio, centró su atención en Karmi. Cuando ambos dedujeron que el músico ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado, fue que hablaron.

—Creo saber de qué vas a hablarme — Hamada comentó.

—Apuesto a que sí — Karmi asintió, volviendo a su mueca seria.

*

Se habían dirigido rumbo al laboratorio de Hiro, para tener privacidad si es que Miguel bajaba de inmediato.

Como lo habían mencionado antes, ambos sabían de qué se trataba. Alguien también había trato de husmear en la información de Karmi, pero sólo aquella en la que se involucraba con Hamada. Ella no averiguó el origen, pero sabía que algo así no era para pasar desapercibido, por lo que decidió contactarle directamente aprovechando que también tenía otros asuntos profesionales que tratar en San Fransokyo.

—¿De quién se trata? — Karmi preguntó, luego de que Hiro le haya contado lo que sucedió ayer.

—No lo sé, como te dije, no encontramos nada en ese lugar.

—Hiro, vamos, no te engañes — ella le miró con seriedad —. Tú y yo tenemos una sospecha de quién se trata seguramente.

Él guardó silencio, no quería hablar de eso. No le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos, ni a esas personas. Sólo traía a su memoria todos sus errores de novato. Errores que ahora podían traer consecuencias, aún así, no quería saber nada. Lo involucraban directamente, pero no quería formar parte de ello. No.

—Puede que no se trate todo sobre ti — continuó Karmi, pendiente de lo que pudiera estar pensando Hiro —. ¿Qué tal si también se vuelve un problema contra la ciudad?

—Entonces ahí actuaré.

—¿Sólo hasta ese entonces? — ella se notó en desacuerdo — Preocúpate también un poco por ti, ¿quieres?

—Lo hago, sólo me parece una pérdida tiempo seguir su estúpido juego — se encogió de hombros —. Así que dejaré que GoGo y los demás se hagan cargo. Cuando le hayan acorralado entonces intervendré para darle fin definitivo, porque sé que eso ellos no lo harían. Lo demás no me interesa.

Karmi suspiró en resignación, contemplando lo que implicaba aquello. Todo este tiempo ha confiando en Hiro, lo reconoce como una persona que maduró y fue más precavido en sus movimientos, pero ahora… Ese lazo al pasado parecía afectarle más de lo que recordaba. Hiro parecía estar resignado, pues sabía que él se sentía responsable de ese _error_. Aún así jamás lo creyó dispuesto a castigarse por algo como eso.

—Espero que realmente te hagas cargo de ese problema y no estés pensando en tonterías, pequeño idiota — regañó un poco en un tono burlón, aunque hablaba en serio, pero lo hizo para relajar el ambiente. Hiro sonrió ladinamente —. Te vas a casar, ¿no? Mereces disfrutar todavía mucho más, y por más tiempo. Por cierto, felicidades por las próximas nupcias.

Él le asintió, más relajado ahora. Pronto escucharon unos pasos acercarse, así que esperaron a que Miguel se asomara, mirándoles con curiosidad.

—Preparé el desayuno — el músico informó — ¿Nos acompañas, Karmi?

Ella miró a Hiro antes de responder, encontrándolo serio pero relajado. Seguramente su charla aún no había terminado, lo recordó al mirar de nuevo al chico moreno sonriente que esperaba por su respuesta.

—Por supuesto — Karmi respondió.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor. En el camino se encontraron con el pequeño can que también vivía ahí, así que Miguel lo presentó a Karmi, quien no se animó a darle ni una sola caricia, pero fue amable y sonrió. El músico sólo se encogió de hombros, no a todos le agradaban los perros, lo entendía.

El músico dejó libre al perrito y continuaron su camino. Hiro lo miraba, pues su novio parecía muy curioso mirando discretamente a Karmi con frecuencia, casi parecía fascinado por ella. No se preocupó por ello, ya que con la actitud de Miguel pronto se delataría solo de por qué parecía tan intrigado con ella.

—Karmi… — el músico llamó. Tal cómo lo sospecho Hiro, el otro ya se delataría solito.

—¿Sí?

—Me gusta tu ropa — comentó casualmente. Tanto Hiro como Karmi arquearon una ceja por el comentario —. ¿Sabes? Tengo el mismo modelo de ese enterizo.

—Oh — ella murmuró, desinteresada.

—¿En serio? — Hiro preguntó, no recordándolo.

—Sí. Fue el que usé en el funeral de Cowen — Miguel le dijo —. Claro que Karmi lo luce diferente, se le ve mejor a ella.

—Ya recuerdo — Hamada asintió —. Pero en realidad me gusta más en ti.

Karmi soltó un suave bufido por lo dicho por Hiro, así que le ignoró y se dirigió al músico.

—Así que al menos en ropa tienes buen gusto, ¿eh? — le dijo pareciendo inocente, pero ambos chicos captaron su doble intención como venganza por la pasada insinuación de Hamada.

Miguel sonrió discretamente al ver el ceño fruncido en su pareja.

Llegaron al comedor, donde la comida ya estaba servida. Se hubieran sentado en silencio de no ser por la charla que cada tanto Miguel mantenía, preguntándole cosas a Karmi, sobre todo de su trabajo, porque cuando preguntó cómo se habían conocido ella y Hiro, recibió la misma respuesta escueta que su novio le había dado anteriormente. A ambos les avergonzaba recordar aquello, podía notarlo, quizá por los jóvenes que fueron en ese entonces, o porque lo que había movido a Karmi a averiguar quién estaba tras la armadura de Fukitsu era que se había enamorado de aquella figura. Amor que duró hasta que descubrió que se trataba de Hiro, pero aún así siguió apoyando la causa del otro, apoyándose mutuamente todos los años siguientes. Decían no agradarse, pero Miguel apostaba que sí se consideraban amigos, por ello intentaba conocerla mejor.

—¿Entonces sí te quedarás una temporada en San Fransokyo? Qué bien — comentó Miguel, en medio de su charla.

—¿Dónde te estarás hospedando? — preguntó Hiro, sin mucho interés, más concentrado en su plato de comida que en otra cosa. Es por ello que no alcanzó a ver a tiempo la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Karmi.

—Aquí — ella respondió.

—¿Cómo que aquí? — Hiro alzó la mirada con ello.

—No pienso gastar tanto en hospedaje — Karmi bromeó.

—Me parece bien — Miguel llamó la atención de ambos —. Creo que no hay inconveniente si se queda aquí Hiro.

—Oh no, descuida — Karmi se retractó rápidamente —. Sólo bromeaba con él.

—Aunque… — Hiro murmuró —, tal vez no sea mala idea. Todavía tenemos cosas qué tratar, y tengo listo el nuevo prototipo del mando a distancia del traje, y quiero que también te familiarices con él.

—¿También? — preguntó curioso el músico.

—Quiero que tú también aprendas a usarlo — Hiro informó —. Es lo que te quería mostrar hace unos días.

—¿O sea que Karmi ya lo sabe usar? — continuó con sus dudas.

—El modelo anterior — ella le respondió —. Pero si tiene mejoras, debo aprender a usarlas.

—¿Ah? — Miguel continuó confundido.

—Karmi no sólo me apoya con información. Siempre hemos contemplado que, de ser necesario, convendría que ella también supiera usar todo lo que implica mis trajes y el equipo que ocupo — explicó Hiro —. Y por seguridad, ahora tú también aprenderás lo que te falta por saber.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! — Miguel respondió con entusiasmo.

Hiro ahora sí captó la sonrisa de Karmi con la que quería distraer de su mirada evaluadora puesta sobre Miguel, pero no hizo ningún comentario, aún cuando la mujer se volvió a él y supo que el otro se había dado cuenta, pero ella pareció imperturbable. Así que no era como si trata de ocultar algo de él. Eso sólo le hizo recordar que tenían más cosas por hablar.

—Por cierto, es agradable conocer a una amiga de Hiro — dijo Miguel, antes de que el silencio se extendiera de nuevo.

 —No somos amigos — respondieron a la vez Hiro y Karmi.

Eso descolocó por un segundo al músico, pero después soltó una pequeña risa divertido por la escena. Tras lo dicho, ambos casi parecían unos niños emberrinchados. Era demasiado curioso y divertido por igual, pues al principio ambos desprendían esa vibra seria y siempre fría. Tal parece que no era así.  

—Pero-

—Miguel — interrumpió Karmi, como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado —, ya se lo dije a Hiro, pero no a ti; felicidades por su compromiso.

—Gracias — sonrió, un poco apenado recordándolo.

—Mierda — se quejó Hiro, captando la atención de los otros dos —. No le he hablado a Cass.

—Qué torpe — Karmi negó con la cabeza —. ¿Acaso piensas avisarle un día antes de la boda? ¿O cuando ya esté transcurriendo la fiesta?

—¿Qué dices, Karmi? — Hiro frunció el ceño —. No habrá nada de eso, sólo será el papeleo.

—Oh — ella murmuró, ahora algo incómoda al ver la expresión un poco decaída de Miguel al escuchar aquello. Ni siquiera le sorprendía que a Hiro se le haya escapado tomar en cuenta que tal vez para su novio aquel _papeleo_ tenía un mayor significado.

Carraspeó suavemente, mirando discretamente a Miguel, para ver si el chico aprovechaba aquel momento para comentar algo al respecto, que expresara lo que quería o si estaba en desacuerdo con ello. Pero el chico sólo pareció apenado que su expresión desanimada saliera a flote y que Karmi haya podido verla. Miguel le negó discretamente y desvió su mirada a su plato para terminar lo que había estado comiendo.

—Tengo que ir al ensayo de hoy, y también tengo una reunión — anunció Miguel, levantándose de su lugar —. Debo ir a apurarme para salir — les sonrió a ambos y luego se alejó de ahí.

Hiro miró sin mucho interés por donde se había ido Miguel, luego tomó un sorbo de su agua y continuó como si nada, no importándole que ahora el silencio se extendiera entre él y Karmi.

—Es un niño — murmuró Karmi.

—No lo es, es legal — Hiro se notó ofendido. Ella soltó una corta risita ante la respuesta tan estúpida.

—Lo sé — asintió, delatando que de nuevo sólo quería molestarle un poco —. ¿Te parece si regresamos al laboratorio para hablar lo que falta?

Él le asintió. Ahora ambos se levantaron. Hiro ordenó rápidamente a uno de los robots que tenía en la cocina que se encargara de recoger la mesa y limpiar lo necesario.

Apenas entraron al laboratorio, Karmi volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes también qué sé acerca de Miguel? Que no es tan inofensivo como parece.

—¿A qué viene eso? — Hiro enarcó una ceja, mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

—Es de suponer, ya que está contigo — se encogió de hombros —. Y porque Wasabi y GoGo también hablaron conmigo de ustedes.

—¿Qué? — Hiro apretó ambos puños. _Ese par de entrometidos_ …

—Creyeron que tenían una oportunidad de hacerte “reflexionar” si se acercaban a mí y luego yo a ti — explicó —. Naturalmente los mandé al infierno.

—¿Qué te dijeron? — preguntó, comenzando a tranquilizarse, sabía que podía confiar en Karmi para no ponerse del lado de los otro.

—Nada que yo no supiera — se recargó mejor en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos  y piernas —. Te desvives por ese niño, y él se muere por tu amor. Te conozco, así que lo que me dijeran de ti no me sorprendería ni me asustaría. Y sinceramente, desde que me dijiste que estabas con alguien, supuse que sería obvio que no se trataba de una persona cualquiera. Así que me pareció una basura lo que ellos me dijeron, aunque varias partes sabemos que son ciertas, pero no es de nuestra incumbencia. Confío en ti. Tú confías en Miguel, así que también lo hago.

—Gracias — murmuró.

—De hecho, creo que podría agradarme — ambos sonrieron —. Sabe manejarte a su antojo cuando quiere, y tienes una cara de bobo total a su alrededor. Así que sí, me agrada ese chico.

—Tal vez eso facilite en el favor que te pedí hace tiempo, desde que te conté de él — Hiro sonrió ladinamente.

—Que cuidara de él si algo te pasaba — ella comentó poniéndose un poco seria. Hamada asintió —. Lo haré si el peor escenario llega a suceder. Pero prométeme que es una posibilidad muy lejana.

—Casi suena que te preocupas por mí — bromeó Hiro — ¿Te pondrás sentimental?

—Sólo no quiero lidiar sola con el mini-Chernobyl que tienes por novio — ella le siguió el juego.  

 


End file.
